


陈氏集团

by a_squirrel



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 霆峰霆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 97
Words: 329,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_squirrel/pseuds/a_squirrel
Summary: 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑





	1. 空白页

划到底点击next chapter查看正文，请关注预警内容


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

任务是警司何思正直接发到李易峰的保密机上的，包括详细的任务描述。

——陈氏集团，现话事人陈伟霆，主要经营范围涉及房地产、金融、传媒、教育、医疗等。1985年由陈父成立，05年由于陈父意外身故，陈伟霆接管集团（详细资料附后）。现怀疑陈氏集团涉嫌金融犯罪、组织非法社会活动及其他危害地区安全行为，决定派遣EA53560进入陈氏集团，进一步搜集证据。

附件一：行动计划

附件二：陈氏集团历史及现状分析

附件三：陈伟霆个人情况分析

附件四：回执单

依次点开附件，确认了细节，把资料另存到脑袋里，打开回执单敲了一行“任务已确认”，想想又删了，直接拨了个网络电话过去。

对面是用手机接起来的，是何思正“有问题？”

“商量个事儿，身份信息就用我名字吧”

他们的身份信息早不在户籍系统内，用什么名字实在是件无伤大雅的事情——反正都是重新做的经历。

“昂？”何思正愣了下才反应过来“不怕晦气啊？”

能被他们盯上的任务目标，都不会有什么好下场，因此行里人多少都想避个讳，算是点心理安慰。

“想开了，谁知道谁对谁？再没人喊喊我这名字都快忘了。”

何思正关心他“是不是之前做那单还没缓过来？你要是有困难可得提，别拿命玩”

李易峰就坡下驴“确实有困难——想转行动组成不成？”

何思正严守底线“没问题，等你找着对象给你转行动组”

李易峰看透他本质“积点德吧，干这行就别祸害别人了”

————————————————

李易峰根据计划拿到了新身份——从内地跑来港地打工赚钱的年轻人。

他出入了赌场旁的酒吧几次，成功被一个赌徒盯上了。

赌徒和他喝了一个礼拜酒，得知他是从内地来的人生地不熟，声称有困难就来找自己，一定帮忙，李易峰大为感激，坦诚其实自己在老家有存款，就是想来港地赚大钱，两人相谈甚欢。一天中午赌徒去李易峰打工的店里买饮料，听说他没吃午饭，还带他回自己家吃了饭。

又过一个礼拜，赌徒拿了份担保借贷合同来给李易峰看，称自己家里出了急事，紧急借款需要担保人，一时找不见别人只能拜托李易峰帮忙“我家里还有房子呢，你去过的啊，不可能还不上，你放心。就是时间太紧了，只来得及找你”

李易峰犹犹豫豫签了字，五天后高利贷找上了门——房子不是那位赌徒的。

当然，事实上，连所谓的高利贷也只是个套路而已，情报早就掌握了那位赌徒只是这个高利贷公司的下线而已。

李易峰解释：自己说家里有存款都是吹的，孤儿院出来的上完大学，本科毕业吃不饱饭，跑来港地求生的。左右真的没钱没朋友，打死打残不划算，自己大学体育修的武术，身体不错，不如打工还债好了。

跟着回去做了基本测试，成绩不错，光管口饭也不用发工资，虽然没捞着钱挺倒霉，但是这样的结果也不是不能接受。

跟着高利贷公司做了半个月，发现里面的打手都是陈氏集团下属“金河安保”的员工，于是考察期一过，顺理成章进入了“金河安保”。

月底公司比武，李易峰拿第三，第二个月拿了第一。被派往“金河休闲”看场子。

————————————————

李易峰进陈氏五个月后在“金河休闲”见到了陈伟霆。

那天在金河陈伟霆谈了一笔生意，过程挺顺利，就是对方走后陈伟霆坐在沙发上没动。

旁边跟着的赵岳见了，小声问“要不要喊个人来给霆哥放松放松？”

陈伟霆一口烟用了两倍的时间直接到底，立在烟灰缸里，下巴一抬，意思：去吧

赵岳得令，找人去了。 

李易峰等的就是这个机会，他模样出众，技术又不差，自然是首选的那批，赵岳又多了个心眼，有意找模样好的——万一霆哥想玩玩呢？顺便也就尽兴了不是？

李易峰没背景，性子柔，不怕吃亏，重要的是，不扭捏作态，让人看着舒服。

赵岳挑中了他，顺便又叫了两个备用，一起带到独间外，敲敲门，听见里面说“进”，示意李易峰自己进去。

李易峰推门进去两步站定，九十度鞠躬，“您好”他是部队的底子，身子骨硬，一个鞠躬竟也显出些硬朗利落。

陈伟霆打量他一眼，姿态不错，“嗯”了一声。

等人抬起头又看了一眼，模样也过得去，心情好了不少，吩咐“过来吧”

李易峰低着头走到沙发扶手旁，就着人搭在上面的手腕，专心按起来。

“来多久了？”按到小臂，李易峰听到了第一个问题

“两个月”这是来金河休闲的时间

陈伟霆本在闭目养神，一听两个月微微睁眼，刚来的人就敢送到自己跟前，他自然知道下面人的小心思，只是这样的小心思却是犯了规矩的。 

陈伟霆转念间就已定了处置的办法，转眼却见边上的人已经跪下了——手上动作却没停，声音不大却足够清楚。

“我知道您是大人物，我被人下套欠了债，走投无路来了金河，大家都特别照顾我，但是我不想欠账，我想求您给我个还债的机会，还清了账，我也好一心一意给您干活” 

陈伟霆原本是想处置赵岳的——不顾规矩投上所好之风不能助长，可李易峰话里话外暗示赵岳只是可怜他照顾他，打消了陈伟霆顾虑，看李易峰模样气质又确实喜欢，于是缓缓靠在沙发后背上。

李易峰给他按到上臂时，听到一句“起来吧”，才从地上站起来。

而后约莫按了一个小时，陈伟霆一言不发，需要他姿势上配合时，李易峰语气恭敬地问他“您方便趴下来给您按按后背吗？”，他就照做。

最后按完了，李易峰小心地问“您还有哪里不得劲，我再给您多按按吗？”

陈伟霆摆摆手让他出去，吩咐他“让赵岳进来吧”

李易峰应一声出门了。

————————————————

赵岳就守在门外，见李易峰出来了用眼神问他什么情况。李易峰回他一个安心的神色，说“让我喊您进去”

赵岳点点头进去了。

李易峰立在门外候着，从接触赌徒开始一切都可以说非常顺利，但那是陈氏集团外围的外围，他手里拿着警方情报力量的成果结晶要是再不能应对自如，香港早乱套了。而到了今晚才是正经的第一道坎儿，陈伟霆的决定将为他潜入行动的成功与否给出答案，现在马上就可以见分晓了。

根据情报——陈伟霆的手下最近正物色合适的男孩子，大概率是为陈伟霆找的。

大约十分钟后，赵岳走了出来。

李易峰看着他回身带上门，又转过头与他目光相对。

李易峰相信此时他自己的眼睛里是有希冀的——不需要演技。

“你小子运气不错”

李易峰退后一步，鞠了个九十度的躬“谢谢岳哥栽培”

李易峰素来有礼貌，又是陈伟霆看中的人，赵岳索性卖个好，小声说“现在还没定下来，再等几天，要跟着霆哥可不容易着呢。”

“我懂我懂”李易峰连声道“岳哥为我费太多心了，我明白的，您放心，我这辈子都不忘”

————————————————

李易峰五天后得到了消息，是赵岳带来的“收拾收拾东西吧，一会儿有车来接你。”

李易峰上车的过程被警方的道路监控拍的清楚明白，他在向司机打招呼的时候点了一下头——这是行动顺利的意思。

轿车载着他一路驶向云峰别墅区，这是一片依山而建的私人别墅区，拥有独立的加密通讯波段和信号屏蔽系统，道路管制，没有警方监控，逍遥于警方视线之外。

李易峰一路经过了三次盘查，车停在接近山顶的一幢两层小楼的楼下。

他快速将这里的建筑地形图与卫星照片一一对应。

正山顶上是一栋四层U形楼，是陈伟霆团队的核心办公区；另一侧对称的二层楼建筑是陈伟霆住所；背后一间小平房，据说用来处理“特别事务”。

一位身着西装制服的年轻人手拿检测设备，请他下车后进行了检查，确认没有问题后同他握手“您好，我叫林诚，安保负责人”

李易峰双手去握，鞠躬喊“林诚哥好”

林诚微笑“根据资料，您比我要大三岁，喊我小林就好”

李易峰局促“这怎么好意思呢...”

“您别客气，不然我该不好意思了”

林诚带他进小别墅，同时介绍“一楼是书房、客厅，主卧和健身房在二楼。您看看合不合习惯，有想改的地方您提，都能动。”

李易峰张张嘴没说出话来，林诚笑笑，干脆挨间屋子推开门带着他看，从一楼的客厅、小会客室、书房、客卧、厨卫到二楼的主卧、健身房、小书房、卫生间，活像个房地产销售。

“您看这个布置还行吗？”

李易峰声音发颤“我能先问下...我负责的工作吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

林诚看着李易峰一副受宠若惊举止无措惶恐不已的样子，露出恰到好处的微笑“您的情况我都听赵岳讲过了，相信金河休闲的情况您也都是了解的，您在金河见到陈总前赵岳应该也和您讲过不少吧？”

金河是休闲娱乐一条龙，赵岳当然也说过——能让陈总看上，省你们一辈子的奋斗都是少说了。底层的人们文化程度不高，脑袋却不傻，没有听不懂这话意思的。

林诚同样在端详李易峰的反应，对李易峰的调查工作就是他负责的。五天前接到陈伟霆身边秘书的电话“替霆哥查个人，一定查细致了”

根据李易峰的自述，到香港后的经历很正常，于是重点是核实在内地上学期间的情况，从小学到大学都派了人去实地查验，其中小学最难办，由于时间太久远当地条件有限难以查找学籍底档，用了三天才勉强查出当年毕业生中确实有这个人，至于李易峰资料中说的那个孤儿院十几年前就解散不办了，是唯一难以核实的部分。但是其他情况都对上了，差这一点问题也不大，时间拖久了更说不过去，就目前进度如实跟陈伟霆做了汇报。

陈伟霆听完“嗯”一声，说“那先把人接来吧，你那边再慢慢查”

林诚立刻意识到，陈伟霆对这个人是真的挺喜欢，以往可没直接把人接来云峰别墅过，赶紧请示“接来A3吗？”

“嗯”

云峰别墅群A区里正经用来住人的就两栋楼，A2是陈伟霆自己的，A3是给陈伟霆找的人预备的。

鉴于陈伟霆的态度，林诚决定亲自来迎接这位A3的新主人。

A3的历任主人们在第一次到来时都有过几乎不重样的表现，开心地楼上楼下四处打量的，挑剔地提装饰意见的，问自己平日活动范围能不能在整个别墅群闲逛的。

——没有问自己“工作范畴”的

当然，这主要是因为前任们都是一路从“基层”做上来的，早都熟悉了，而这位现主人毕竟是位“空降”的。

林诚相信，即便如此，新主人肯定也不是个傻的，八成是被这突如其来的大手笔震慑住了。

身为云峰别墅群的安保总负责人，林诚面对李易峰“负责什么工作”这个问题，发挥出多年来的应变急智，通过语气、表情和委婉的措辞，对李易峰进行了暗示。

让林诚欣慰的是，新主人显然get到了他的意思，神色变得有些尴尬。

“您有什么需要就直接吩咐，不用客气”林诚再次环顾一圈“用不用安排个人帮您一起打理？”

李易峰惶恐“没事没事，我干活习惯了，自己来就行...就是以前没住过这么大房子，得适应适应”

林诚笑“好，那我不多打扰您，屋里都有电话，有问题您拨1000，是我们的内线总机，拨外线就在电话号码前加6，您这屋的内线号是1003。”

李易峰快步走到一台座机旁，撕了张便签把号码都记上去，又复述跟林诚核对了一遍，确认无误后小心压在座机下面。

————————————————

林诚离开后，李易峰仔细收拾了整间别墅，在一楼发现了无死角的监视监听设备，二楼仅余卧室和卫生间是安全区域。

李易峰恶趣味地想——这位陈总看来自律性还挺强，不然一个忍不住可就现场直播了。

时间临近晚上，李易峰拿起电话打1000问晚饭怎么解决，回答是电脑上有订餐系统，可以点餐直接送上门，或者想自己做也可以送食材过来，再问到晚上吃完饭能不能出门有没有活动区域限制时，对方回答电脑上有详细的区域通行图。

李易峰挂了电话进书房去开电脑，订完晚餐顺便把转天的饭也订了，接着又把区域通行图调出来看。

A区一共就四栋建筑，A1是U型办公楼，A2是陈伟霆的住所，A4是小平房。

B区一共十栋，集中在半山腰及以上的位置。

C区六栋楼，D区五栋楼，位置靠近山脚，都标注着禁止通行。

晚上六点吃完晚饭歇了会儿，将近七点半时拿一只内线移动电话，出门跑步去了。

绕着B区估算着差不多跑了十公里，又找处空地做了些力量训练，然后打道回府洗个澡打开电脑看电影去了。

第二天早上6点起来照例下楼跑十公里，跑完练两套武术动作，回来正好吃早餐。上午看看书，中午睡个觉，下午有时看书有时打打游戏，吃完晚饭接着跑步。

过了三天，陈伟霆依然没有见他的意思，云峰别墅区里能看见的情况李易峰都摸的差不多了。B区基本是工作人员居住区，C区和D区是安保人员活动区，根据设施建设，基本确定C区是技术人员工作区域，D区是武装人员活动区域。

接下来李易峰能做的事情不多了，云峰别墅区的电子信息对抗技术非常到位，这切断了他一切对外联络的可能，他只能寄希望于陈伟霆没忘了他，不然陈总要是忙得两三个月顾不上他，他也只能干耗。

又过了两天，李易峰吃完早饭正在书房里找书，就听见有直升机螺旋桨的声音由远及近，他佯装不在意，拿出书来坐到书房里，直到螺旋桨的响声不会被任何一个正常人所忽视时，他站起身走到窗前——没能在视野中找到声音的来源，于是直接拿着书走出别墅，见到了停在A1那栋U型办公楼楼顶的直升机，他看了一会儿，回别墅里去了。

当天下午他打游戏时接到电话，来电显示1401“您好，这边是陈总办公室，我姓刘，今晚陈总会去您那里，提前跟您说一声，您有个准备”

————————————————

陈伟霆是晚饭后来的，李易峰为了等他特意把晚上跑步的环节取消了，一直等到八点十分，随着“滴”一声的刷卡提示音，李易峰又一次见到了陈伟霆。

“陈总”李易峰欠身喊道

“帮我沏壶茶”陈伟霆着装正式，看样子是处理完公务直接过来了，说着一边松领带解袖口，一边走到客厅里的沙发上坐下。

“您喜欢什么茶？有雀舌、大红袍、茉莉花茶”

“雀舌吧”

李易峰烧上水赶紧去摆茶具。

陈伟霆看着他忙了一会儿，问他“你平时也喝茶吗？”

李易峰不好意思地说“太高雅了，爱好不起”

“看你动作挺熟练”

“在金河干活儿时练的”

洗一遍茶，第二泡给陈伟霆倒出来，水温还热，陈伟霆手指在杯壁上敲着，接着问他“在这儿住的还习惯？”

李易峰小心地看他一眼，发现陈伟霆也正在看他，反射般地移开了眼神，似乎又觉得这样不礼貌，于是放下茶壶，重新把目光挪回去，小声问“说实话吗？”

陈伟霆面上似乎有了些笑容“说实话”

“实话说不太习惯...屋子太多了，一个人住着空”

“你可以让小林给你找两个人，帮着你一起打理”

“谢谢陈总，不过...不太合适”李易峰难为情地说

陈伟霆点头表示理解，李易峰的位置尴尬，不希望见别人也很正常“你看看屋里要是缺什么就跟小林说，让他去办”

李易峰再次感谢“谢谢陈总，东西都挺全的了”

“听说你喜欢跑步？”

“是，形成习惯了...而且我能保住性命进金河，也就是靠身体上这点本事了，不敢忘本。”

说话的功夫水温凉的差不多，陈伟霆拿起来慢慢喝着“你是不是有点紧张？”

李易峰轻轻点头“很少有人见到陈总您会不紧张吧？”

陈伟霆真正笑起来“你第一次见我时胆子可挺大的。”

李易峰陪着露出些笑容，转而又严肃起来，目光炽热，语气真挚的发自肺腑“陈总，我真的非常非常感谢您。我也不懂太多，只知道您给了我活路给了我这么好的日子过，我就听您吩咐努力做事...其实您刚才问我住的习不习惯，我不习惯的原因还有一点，就是觉得内疚，觉得对不起您，不知道自己能做点什么报答您，不然以前的债没还上，现在倒越欠越多了。”

陈伟霆茶杯里的水喝尽，放到桌上，李易峰赶紧往茶壶续水，略泡几秒，接着给陈伟霆的茶杯倒满。

陈伟霆缓缓靠到沙发背上，笑容早敛起来，神色难辨地问“你是想做些事？”

李易峰面露苦涩“是不知道怎样能做的更好”，他停顿一下，又小心措辞“您...您工作这么忙，我觉得...自己现在能做的事情太少了”

陈伟霆深吸一口气，微阖双目。

李易峰站起身轻声问“我帮您按一按放松一下吗？”

没有反应

于是走到沙发侧面，把陈伟霆的左臂略架起一些，沿手三阴经缓缓拨动。陈伟霆坐着，他得弯着腰迁就，一开始距离还远，慢慢越弯越低，不自觉连陈伟霆呼出的鼻息都感觉得到，即便这样近，他也只听见极小声的一句问话“你学什么的？”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰把距离重新拉开一些，回答“工商管理”

他知道陈伟霆看中他是因为什么，也知道陈伟霆把他放在这里是为了什么，能在这样短的时间内进入云峰别墅已经超出了预期。

可丰富的经验让他同样敏感地觉察到陈伟霆对他的特别态度——即便他不知道A3前任主人们的经历，但对陈伟霆这样的人来说，只见一次面就接纳入自己的领地之中，不用想都知道不可能是常态。

他觉得还可以再搏一搏。

怎样去打动一个人？如果一个人已经见识过人性的懦弱与丑陋，经过太多攻防与机锋，所有试图掩盖真实意图的华丽装饰只能适得其反，那么最真诚、最热烈的情感呢？

所谓“真善美”，“善”是不指望了，“真”这张牌还是可以好好打一打的。

而从目前来看，似乎结果不坏。

陈伟霆再次抬手试图把领带再拽松一些，李易峰赶紧帮他摘了下来。指尖有短暂的接触，陈伟霆的手比他温度还高一点，有些潮，大约是刚刚喝茶发了些汗。

李易峰把摘下来的领带搭在小臂上，顺便就问“外套也帮您挂起来吧？”

陈伟霆也就把外套一并脱下来给了他，看他转身去挂衣服了，探手去摸刚被续满的茶杯，水温还行，又端着喝起来。

他确实被李易峰刚刚的目光打动了，做这个当家人的日子久了，见惯了那些或讨好或畏惧或警惕的眼神，很久没有直面这样单纯的炽热的从心底喷薄而出又被极力压抑着的情感。他想起第一次见李易峰时，李易峰跪着，却似乎让他看到了最朴素的气节，也就是这点气节让他起了兴趣。而今天似乎又从李易峰的眼神中看到了曾经那些为他拼杀过牺牲过的年轻部下们。

李易峰挂完衣服走回来重新帮他添水，陈伟霆随手拿过一只扣着的茶杯摆到他跟前“自己也倒杯尝尝，还不错”

李易峰忙道谢“谢谢陈总”

“别那么见外了，喊霆哥吧，放松一点。”

李易峰观察了一下他的神色，小声又说了一遍“是，谢谢霆哥”

陈伟霆把手里的空杯放下，站起身来，李易峰见状忙跟着也站了起来。

“今天在你这儿休息了，我住二楼”说着往楼上走去

李易峰应一声，目送他上了楼，后知后觉的意识到这话有些别扭——走向有点不对吧？陈伟霆来他这儿难道不是为了解决生理需求的吗？现在能打1000问一下该做什么吗？

李易峰坐下来给自己倒了杯水——靠！确实好喝！这玩意儿搁市面上肯定是有价无市，不喝白不喝，于是又倒了一杯。

看看表，琢磨着时间差不离，陈伟霆也该洗漱完了。他从一边拿只大茶杯到厨房冲了下，倒满茶水，端着上楼了——得去确认一下陈总是不是真的不需要他的服务了。

主卧的门关着，他站在门外轻轻敲门，听见里面说“进”。

推开门，卧室里的灯光已经被调暗了不少，陈伟霆穿着睡袍坐在床上一手拿着毛巾擦头发，另一手正拿着手机。

李易峰把水放到床头柜上“...霆哥还需要什么吗？”

陈伟霆看看他“不用了”

李易峰磕磕巴巴地问“那...我...?”

他那双久经训练的眼睛在昏暗的光线下准确捕捉到了陈伟霆脸上一闪而过的玩味，瞬间放下心来，面上却不动声色，仍是一副茫然神情。

“有事儿？”陈伟霆问

李易峰使劲摇头“没有没有，就是...我...？”

陈伟霆放下手机，头发也不擦了，一派认真的看着他“有话直说”

李易峰暗骂一句“揣着明白装糊涂”，陪着小心问“刚才给您按摩了一半，还继续吗？”

陈伟霆没想到他这样接话，愣了下，说“来吧”

“外面有按摩床，用不用我...”

“就这儿吧”陈伟霆打断他，变坐为躺

李易峰坐到床边，上手时发现睡袍过于宽松不好用力，于是把袖子推了上去，按到后背时提醒陈伟霆翻身，结果陈伟霆坐起来直接把睡袍脱了又趴下去。

“你这个手法也是在金河学的吗？”

“不是，以前学武术时老师讲穴位，自己感兴趣又研究了一下”

最后准备按颈椎和头部的时候，陈伟霆打断了他的动作“就这样吧”

李易峰于是收手“那我先出去了，您有吩咐喊我”走到门口又回身问“明天几点来喊您？”

等了一会儿没得到回答，李易峰也不再问，轻轻开门出去了。

————————————————

回到一楼卧室躺下闭上眼，李易峰回想整个晚上的表现，并没有大的失误，最后在主卧里陈伟霆的反应也不像是对他没有兴趣，那么陈伟霆没有让他陪睡的原因似乎只有一个了——李易峰有些兴奋，如果是那样的话，就再好不过了。

————————————————

他上的六点闹钟，结果五点一过就听到了大门外的刷卡声，接着是一串被故意放轻的脚步声。李易峰只能佯做不知，默默判断脚步声去向。很快又从厨房传来了轻微的厨具碰撞声，李易峰才知道，这是给陈伟霆准备早餐的人来了。不由得又想，这要是换个人在这儿，一起床看见屋里多个大活人，会不会吓出个好歹来？

事实证明——确实挺吓人的

六点整，闹钟的渐强智能响铃还没有发挥出最大分贝就被拍停了，李易峰爬起来走出卧室，和正摆餐具的御用大厨打了个照面。

二人均面露震惊之色，相对无言。

李易峰是装的

御用大厨是真的

——开什么玩笑？谁不知道A3是什么地方？

一个用来做床伴的居然没有上床，以御用大厨在陈氏工作二十年的经历这还是第一次见。

李易峰先开口问“您是...?”又作势看了看门口的方向

御用大厨这会儿刚从震惊中缓过神的样子，压低声音说“我姓高，来给霆哥准备早餐的”

高大厨看年纪也得五十出头了，称呼陈伟霆“霆哥”，居然也没让李易峰有半点违和感，但是高大厨下一句话却让李易峰坐蜡了。

高大厨问“您就是峰哥吧？”

李易峰哪敢应，连说“不敢不敢，您喊我小李就好”

高大厨的目光变得意味深长起来“峰哥太客气了，您快些洗漱吧，一会儿霆哥也该起了”

李易峰应声“好”，进卫生间洗漱去了。高大厨的反应给了他很多信息，让他进一步确定了陈伟霆的想法。

————————————————

李易峰洗漱完没有等太久，陈伟霆果然很快便下楼来，径直坐到餐桌旁。见李易峰还站在一侧不知道是坐是立，招呼他“易峰来坐吧”

这还是陈伟霆第一次喊他名字，李易峰听话坐下，正好高大厨把早餐端了上来。

“高伯辛苦了，别陪着了，回去歇着吧”陈伟霆随口关心

高大厨弯下腰“谢谢霆哥，无碍的”，转身又回厨房去了。

陈伟霆吃完便穿起衣服离开了，走前留下一句“刘金阳是我秘书，他联系你有事的话，你配合他”

李易峰老实回答“是，知道了”

————————————————

陈伟霆走后一切恢复如初，李易峰猜想那位刘金阳很可能便是之前从办公室给他打来电话的人，这个猜想在五天之后印证了。

李易峰在吃过早餐后听到了门铃响——这是第一次在非送餐时间听到门铃响声。此前，该门铃仅被送餐人员使用过。

李易峰打开门，见到一位身着黑西装制服三十出头模样的男人。

“您好，我是陈办刘金阳，之前给您打过电话的”

刘金阳给他带来了一项任务：在香港的金河信贷公司及其子公司的业务透明化工作。

刘金阳非常客气——听说您是学这方面的，特意来请教您，希望您能指导工作。

李易峰心知肚明，没有陈伟霆发话，他想见刘金阳都不知道门在哪儿，更不要说刘金阳来请他了。

李易峰和刘金阳确认了工作目标：随着内地经济形势发展，借贷业务正步入高速发展期，法规的不完整性或将导致行业的短期无序，总部希望加大在港借贷公司的透明化程度，降低在借贷业务方面的法律风险。

简单来说，就是要分割香港和内地的借贷业务，减少对在港公司的影响。

李易峰还没来及想对于陈伟霆交给他的第一项任务就如此大方该做何想法，又被陈氏集团走在政策之前的判断力震撼了一把。

“有详细的资料可以让我看一下吗？”

刘金阳低头发了个信息，抬头说“发到您的电脑上了”

李易峰进书房开电脑，查收文件，打印，然后发现——电脑连着的是个小型家用喷墨打印机，一边放着的A4纸也就不到两百张。

显然，云峰别墅区的后勤管理人员并不认为A3需要进行大量的文件打印工作。

刘金阳快速道“我让他们打印好送来，您稍等。”

李易峰点头，直接在屏幕上开始浏览文件。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

与打印好的资料一同送来的还有一台大型打印机，和一箱A4纸。

现场安装调试，不到十分钟完成，一行人目不斜视的撤走了。

李易峰点开资料一看文件名称就明白，资料完整度非常高，但他不可能自己上手面面俱到——时间、条件都不允许。

他问刘金阳“类似的工作有前例吗？”

“有的”

“有没有专门的团队可以来策划一下呢？”

李易峰金牌令箭在手，要资源毫不客气。

这点资源也根本不放在刘金阳眼里，立刻答应下来“没问题，我来给您联系”

“如果可以的话，初步研讨会的时间可以定在一周后，我也需要一点时间消化一下资料”

刘金阳干脆说“这样吧，我回去专门派一个人跟您对接，您有什么具体需求都可以跟他讲”

李易峰又要来了类似业务的资料信息做参考，包括策划团队人员信息，获知了集团对任务完成时间的期望——三个月。

一个上午的接触显然也给刘金阳留下了较为深刻的印象，走时深深看了他一眼“您如果有什么困难，可以打1401找我”

————————————————

下午时又一位年轻人找上门来“我是秘书处张海平，刘秘安排我辅助您进行工作，您有什么要求可以吩咐我”

张海平给他带来一部手机，李易峰和他互留了联系方式。

————————————————

接下来的几天除了必不可少的锻炼和用餐，李易峰把全部时间都用来读资料。这对他而言实在不是件难事，当年在田下集团时，也是偌大个商业帝国，同时还横跨黑白两道，由他一手控制着。只是彼时更年轻些，大权在握，不免心高气傲，自以为无所不能，以至轻视对手，导致最后数据被毁，留下了深刻教训。

今时今日他当然不会重蹈覆辙，与陈伟霆的每一次会面都已经在他脑海中预设过多种情况反复演练——至今还没有意外。

他拿着已经快速浏览过一遍的文件做“精研细读”，脑袋里却已经开始天马行空了。

陈伟霆确实是一个非常自律的人，那天晚上他来找李易峰的本意显然不止是喝喝茶这么朴素，但当他决定要给李易峰一个做事的机会后，他立刻改变了主意——陈伟霆把下属和床伴分得很清楚。

根据陈办发来的资料显示，陈氏集团虽然涉及灰色地带，但在大集团中实在堪称模范，更不要说他现在正在进行的透明化工作——这他妈的规范化快赶上国企了。

————————————————

与策划团队的初次见面在一周后，见面地点显然不可能在云峰别墅区。

于是当李易峰乘车离开云峰别墅区的刹那，仿佛是从信息孤岛走出来一样，好像跨过了两个世界的连接点。

但这不意味着他自由了，李易峰不用任何检测手段都猜得到，张海平带给他的手机一定集成了多种监测系统，他的一举一动都在云峰别墅区技术人员的视线之中。

会议地点就定在金河信贷大厦。

车在金河信贷门口停住，副驾的张海平先行下车为李易峰打开了车门。

李易峰下车站住拽了拽西装下摆确保衣服平整，一手捏住领带结低了下头来确定松紧适中，而后走入大厦，留在马路对面高清监控摄像头中的只有缓缓停下的旋转玻璃门。

金河信贷的高层们迎接了李易峰的到来，他们不清楚李易峰的来历，却知道这是接下来工作的现管领导，都客气的很。

策划团队提前半个小时就已经在会议室等候了，他们并不属于金河信贷，是从其他部门借调来的，命令从陈办到企划总部走金融企划再从金融投资调人，连调他们过来的主管都不知道来龙去脉。

李易峰谦虚请教了策划团队的意见“你们是专业的，具体实施计划还要你们多费心。各位需要什么帮助请提出来，我尽力提供支持。”

策划团队当即提出了系列问题，张海平开着笔记本电脑在一旁做会议记录，李易峰自己又拿出随身带来的本和笔做笔记。领导看起来态度如此认真，让策划团队稍稍放心了一些。

最后议定一周后提交计划初稿。

等策划团队走了，李易峰对着笔记上的一系列问题征询张海平的建议。

张海平对这项工作并不陌生，他并没有告诉李易峰，之前投资业务的类似工作就是由他负责的。但是刘金阳派他过来可不是为了能把工作做的多漂亮——不然直接换个人负责不好吗？

张海平高度把握领导意图，向李易峰恭敬表示——我听您吩咐，您说怎么办，我执行

李易峰无奈只好自己琢磨。

张海平问他“回云峰吗？”

李易峰点头同意。

车直接开到A3，这次只在进入A区时受到了一次盘查，下车前张海平从副驾回头喊住他“峰哥”

“怎么？”

张海平犹豫一会儿还是只说道“您有事就给我打电话。”

————————————————

李易峰当天剩下时间均用来翻查资料并做沉思状，连晚饭都没吃，只有跑步没省。

第二天五点起来跑步、吃早餐、查资料，中午匆匆吃一口不到十分钟就又进了书房，一口气到晚上七点。

外面传来门铃声，李易峰看看表，晚餐早送过了，这么晚还有谁会过来？

他走到门口按下一旁墙上的通话键“哪位？”

“我”

是陈伟霆

李易峰顾不上惊讶，赶紧打开门“陈总？”

陈伟霆进门来回过身看着他把门带上“不是说了不用见外么”

“不好意思霆哥，喊顺口了”

陈伟霆没多计较，往里走两步“给我换双鞋”

“哦哦”李易峰赶紧去拿拖鞋，顾不上想怎么上次没这要求。

陈伟霆换了鞋，看见餐厅桌上原封未动的晚饭“还没吃？”

“还没”

陈伟霆走到客厅里的座机旁，据李易峰判断拨号数字是1002“一会儿晚餐送两份过来”，说完挂了电话。

李易峰跟上去帮着接外套“还给您沏茶吗？”

“等会儿吧，吃完饭再说”

李易峰给他挂完外套回来看陈伟霆坐在客厅沙发上正拿手机看信息，估摸着陈总应该还有公务没忙完，自己似乎避嫌为好，离着一个身位小声问“那我先去做事，您有吩咐再喊我？”

结果陈伟霆突然抬头看他一眼，说“你等会儿”

李易峰只能站在一边等

陈伟霆又低头发了几条信息，把手机息屏放到桌上，指指侧面的单人沙发“坐”

李易峰侧身坐下。

“最近挺忙？”

虽然陈伟霆来的突然，但李易峰早以最快速度调整好状态“只是想尽力把事情做好一些，不敢辜负霆哥信任。”

“吃饭还是要尽量规律”

看李易峰面露惊讶，陈伟霆指指餐桌的方向，意思：刚刚你自己说的，又笑说“看来不止今天啊”

李易峰显得有些不好意思“谢谢霆哥关心”

陈伟霆摆摆手，意思让他放松一些“遇到困难了？”

李易峰目光坚定“我会努力解决的”

陈伟霆靠在沙发背上，双手交叉在小腹前，微微侧首，听到他的回答眉毛微不可察地动了一下，稍扬了扬头，也不说话，只静静看他。

李易峰一开始还和他对视，后来目光开始四处游动，最后干脆盯住桌面任由陈伟霆打量了。

直到一声门铃响打破沉默，李易峰起身去开门——晚饭到了。

晚餐是粥品，主食是两笼汤包，另有两道甜品，可说是十分朴素了。

送餐来的两个人，其中一位年纪长些的问他“您看主食够吗？”

李易峰回头看陈伟霆，对方已经开始喝粥了。

送餐的人看出他疑惑，提醒他“霆哥晚上不吃主食，都是给您准备的”

他赶紧应承“够了够了够了”

饭后两个送餐的人把他们用的餐具又清理干净带走。不久电话铃响，李易峰看眼来电显示，1401，接起来“喂”了一声

对面果然是刘金阳的声音“您好，请问陈总在您那里吗？”

李易峰看眼正坐在沙发上闭目养神的陈伟霆，低声回答“在”

“请帮我找一下陈总”

“好，您稍等”他放下电话，发现陈伟霆已经睁开双目正在看他

“刘秘书找您”

陈伟霆走过来接电话，李易峰自觉转身去烧水准备沏茶，只听见陈伟霆“嗯”了两声，又说“送过来吧”

五分钟后不出意料的听到了门铃，刘金阳提着一台笔记本电脑过来了。

李易峰正想着怎么回避一下，陈伟霆已经从客厅起身走近“上来吧”，说着向二楼走去。

李易峰明白这句话是对谁说的，识趣地站在原地没动。

刘金阳将近十点才离开，走时李易峰正在一楼的书房里看资料，刘金阳特地过来敲敲门打了招呼。

茶早泡乏了，李易峰倒掉重沏，往楼上送水。

陈伟霆在二楼的小书房里，正在笔记本电脑的键盘上敲打着，门没有关。

李易峰轻敲两下门，问“您喝水吗？”

陈伟霆指下桌面，意思放那儿吧。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

陈伟霆一直忙到十二点多，他不睡，李易峰也没法睡，又不敢催他休息。这严重干扰了李易峰的计划——原本只要坐在书房装模作样就行了，结果一晚上跑了三次给楼上续水，还不能睡觉，比伺候皇上都累。

将近一点时李易峰第四次往楼上送水，见书房没人了，从浴室传来水声，终于确定陈伟霆是要休息了。他直接把水拿到卧室而后返回一楼，准备坐一会儿再上来问问皇上有什么需求。

结果在楼下没坐一会儿，皇上的电话追过来了。

李易峰哪想到这么晚还能有电话打进来，着实惊了一下，走过去看来电显示——一片空白，于是等响第二遍铃时才接起来，陈伟霆的声音传了出来“没事的话上来一趟”

李易峰好奇了一秒说自己有事的下场，果断答“是，我马上来”

挂了电话他又去翻了下来电显示，上一个还是刘金阳的1401，于是确认陈伟霆这个电话应该是用他自己的手机拨的号，经过了加密，对此操作李易峰懒得做任何评价。

他两级两级的跑上楼，站在卧室门口请示“霆哥？”

“你之前的手法不错，过来再帮我推一推”

李易峰快步走到床侧，一边问“您哪里不舒服吗？”

陈伟霆又不说话了

李易峰为他推拿一遍，余下颈椎和头部没有碰，知道陈伟霆虽然闭眼不语，但一定没有睡着，轻声问“您休息吧？”

没有得到回答，他直接站起来慢慢退了出去。

————————————————

第二天一早照常是高大厨来做早餐，一回生二回熟，高大厨告诉李易峰他是上夜班的，从前一天晚上十一点到转天早上七点，昨天晚上过来的那位姓吕，带着的是他徒弟，两人都是值晚班的，早班又是另一位，姓冯。

李易峰好奇问他“您怎么没带个徒弟过来？”

高大厨摆了下手“他不稳当，大早上的，怕他手生惊动了霆哥”

————————————————

这回陈伟霆早饭没吃完，刘金阳就上门了，一进屋首先上楼去取了陈伟霆的笔记本电脑下来提在手里，看陈伟霆还没吃完，便说“我去门口等您”

陈伟霆“嗯”一声，刘金阳便开门出去了。

陈伟霆吃饭快，李易峰陪着他又不可能放开了吃，看陈伟霆吃完赶紧也跟着站了起来，实际根本没饱。等陈伟霆走后高大厨问他“您吃好了么，用不用再给您做点？”

他当然不可能给御用大厨派任务，也没必要。

“您稍等，我拿个餐盒把这儿收起来留着中午吃，别浪费了”

——说实话，御用大厨的水平确实高，他从上次陪陈伟霆吃过一次早餐就打定主意，再有机会一定不能浪费粮食。

————————————————

关于“金河信贷”的透明化工作企划准时发到了李易峰的邮箱内，李易峰也历经七天的苦思冥想为策划团队提出的问题想出了适配方案。

和策划团队的第二次会议仍然是在金河信贷，他和策划团队一起斟酌细节并就前次会议提出的问题进行沟通。

五天后策划团队再次提交了修订稿，李易峰开始让张海平筹备信贷业务的高层会。

出席人员包括金河信贷及其子公司的高层们和策划团队代表。  
  
这是工作的一大重难点，公司高层们的态度将决定这项工作的执行力度，而高层们当然也会借机提出一些要求，争取一些好处。

但李易峰受到的阻碍远小于他的预期，可见张海平的能力并不是他表现出来的那么简单，李易峰乐得省心。

高层会之后，具体工作就开始启动了。金河信贷开始清查各子公司业务状况并展开自查，李易峰又让张海平另外调集精英人员组成巡查组，保障落实。

李易峰的办公室放在了金河信贷大厦里，随着工作的逐步开展，他的外出越来越频繁，早出晚归慢慢成了常态。

偏陈伟霆隔三差五还跑来A3，或吃过晚饭来，或就在A3吃，有工作时就在楼上忙工作，工作结束得早或者根本没有工作时，陈伟霆会下楼来在客厅中看一会儿网络电视，频道的选择大多数时候是陈氏旗下的电视台，少数时候也会随意地看些纪录片。

李易峰很知情识趣的主动作陪，陈伟霆也时不时问些李易峰的看法，哪里的局势又紧张了，期货市场又波动了，哪个国家的政局又有变动了，大多由新闻发散而来，陈伟霆问，李易峰就答，后来慢慢竟能有来有往的聊上一两句。

白天面对工作李易峰或有为难、疑惑、踌躇不定之时，多是故意为之，晚上面对陈伟霆，却是实实在在的精神高度紧张，不敢有一丝松懈。虽然陈伟霆大部分时候和他说话都称得上是轻声细语，但每一次和陈伟霆打交道，他都能清晰体会到自己的本能在叫嚣着示警——这是一个非常危险的人物。

李易峰觉得自己实在应该庆幸，陈伟霆并没有真正防备自己，或者说，陈伟霆没有想到，他的对手是一位从小接受特别训练，并以国家力量做支持的警方王牌特情——这让李易峰占尽先机。

即便如此，李易峰仍然如履薄冰，他精心控制每一个话题的切入角度和讨论深度，既要尽量引起陈伟霆的兴趣又不能让对方起疑心。

而更多时候陈伟霆会工作到一点左右——这使得李易峰的睡眠时间仅有四五个小时。一段时间下来，竟真的觉出几分疲劳。

————————————————

每天都有大量文件送来给他审阅，李易峰觉得自己退休之后完全可以找个公司企业应聘高管了，不然真对不起自己这么多年的工作履历——如果能活到退休那天的话。

在诸多“关于金河信贷财务报表的汇报说明”“金河信贷人员构成分析”“巡查二组工作汇报”“关于对目前跨境（区）业务处理意见的请示”中，一份名为“关于金合源小额贷款有限公司账务结算办法的请示”的文件吸引了他的注意力。

他在脑海中简单搜索了一下“金合源”这个公司名称，没得到结果，把公司名录调出来查询，才发现是一家金河信贷旗下的子公司，总共不到二十人，按理说这样的请示应该在金河信贷内部就解决掉了。

李易峰正纳闷这么份请示怎么会送到他手里了，突然想起来，他刚来香港时被那名赌徒骗着签的那份担保协议，贷款方正是“金合源”，他把文件向后翻，果然在第十七页上见到了“公司员工情况分析”，其中写着一个熟悉的名字：方大成，正是当初签在合同书上的那个名字。

再翻回去看看请示正文，金合源将根据放款合同对截止到上月底的业务员回款额进行结算，未达标部分由业务员自行补齐，其中方大成需要弥补的亏空高达三百万——这毫无疑问是有意为之的。

他的脑海中立刻浮现出多种可能：

是单纯的工作失误把一份只需要金河信贷中层来处理的文件送到了他的办公桌上?——这个猜想最先被否定，金河信贷出现工作漏洞，偏偏漏掉的还是他曾经接触过的“金合源”，这不是能用科学解释的巧合。

金河信贷清查子公司业务时发现了他曾和“金合源”发生过关系，在观察他的态度顺便讨好他？——这个还是有可能的。

当然还有一个更大的可能——张海平在试探他，那这很可能来自刘金阳的授意。

他们要明明白白地告诉李易峰当初那个逼得他进了金河安保的人和金合源的关系，告诉他金合源和金河的关系，来看看他会做些什么。

他应该怎么做呢？

没有用太多时间思考，他拿起电话打给了张海平“张秘书，请来我办公室一趟”

他把这份请示文件直接递到了张海平的面前，说“你看一下”，而后走到办公桌后坐下。

张海平接过来快速翻了一遍，抬头问“您是有什么想法吗？”

“你之前看过吗？”

“看过”张海平回答的没有犹豫“金合源清查账目时发现您之前好像和他们有过业务往来，金河信贷不敢私自处理，我就让他们补齐资料一并报上来了。”

这个回答似乎并没有大的错处。

李易峰表情严肃“你认为这份请示文件里的内容合理吗？”

张海平一时不敢贸然回答

李易峰义正言辞“这些业务员是在为金合源工作，在为金河信贷谋利，你认为公司应该这样对待他们吗？”

这有些出乎张海平意料，他小心询问“那我通知他们去改方案吗？”

“这不只是方案的问题”李易峰站起来说“为什么这样不合理的一份文件会出现在我的办公桌上？张秘书，你觉得这个问题是不是应该有个解释？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

张海平意识到李易峰认真了，态度更加谨慎“我也是考虑到您可能有些特别的想法，所以想让您过过目”

“你这是把个人情绪带到了工作里”李易峰为他定性，又语重心长地说“这是我接手的第一项工作，一切都很陌生，刘秘书让你来帮助我，就是为了多一层保障——我是很信任你的工作能力的。但是你把个人问题和公司业务混淆在一起，我很失望。”

李易峰叹口气“对不起，我们的工作方法不同，不适合在一起搭档，我会和刘秘书提出更换你。如果他同意的话，你可以准备一下交接工作”

————————————————

饶是张海平久经风浪，也没有想到李易峰居然如此干脆，直接冲着自己来了。不由得想起那天中午刘金阳进秘书一室时，同屋的两个人正巧刚接了任务，只有他忙了一上午刚能歇一会儿，被刘金阳瞧见了“小海过来，交代你个事”

他跟着进了刘金阳的办公室，听刘金阳交代完，一脸委屈“阳哥，让我跟个...”他被刘金阳凌厉的眼神打断，只能把到嘴边的话咽回去，抱怨“这叫什么事儿啊”

刘金阳嘱咐“你别太小看他，让你去当然有让你去的道理。多留个心眼，看看这个人到底怎么样。”

他好奇八卦“听说霆哥挺喜欢他的？”

刘金阳手里拿着文件盒冲着他脑门就是一下“又找打了是不是？什么都打听？”

他脑袋一缩挨了，结果刘金阳又添一句“这事儿办不好，我把你送小林那边去，让他训你。”

他吓一跳赶紧应下来，保证用心。

————————————————

自陈伟霆成为陈氏集团的当家人以来，李易峰是A3的第四任主人。

让张海平略感欣慰的是，李易峰似乎确实和前三任不太一样。

他见过第三任A3的主人，乖巧可爱也懂事，平时极少见人，在A3住了十个月，最后送走时给了两个选项：要么到太平洋上的私人度假岛去享福，要么拿一笔钱从此和陈氏再无半点关系——对方选了后者。

张海平觉得这确实是个明智的选择，听说那座岛上曾经有人由于丧失了一切对外联络手段最后自杀了，具体是谁不知道，没人关心，他也懒得打听。

他听刘金阳讲过第二任，在这里呆了半年，是由于贸易合作住进来的，走时听说很不舍得，但没用。

关于第一任的故事是晚上加班时听高伯讲的：

第一任从陈伟霆还不是当家人时就跟着他了，是在陈伟霆身边最久的，陈伟霆上位后把他接进了A3。不知道是不是在陈伟霆身边久了有了野心，最后出了问题，是林诚去解决的。

对方求了很久再见陈伟霆一面，无论要怎么处理，只想听陈伟霆亲口说出来——这让在场的人都有些为难。

林诚正是少年意气锋芒毕露，当机立断：我是为您好，我在这儿，您还能痛痛快快走，您见了霆哥，又是另一码事了。

那以后，林诚做了安保总负责人，这句话被传成了云峰别墅区的名言，只是出处被模糊掉了。

跟着李易峰没有张海平想象中那么难以接受，虽然论温柔可人不如第三任，论手段眼界估计和前两任更没法比，但是相处着舒服，这其实挺不容易。看着李易峰为公司的事苦思冥想，疲惫得抓紧一切在车上的时间休息，他甚至曾想要帮一帮。只是他明白自己的职责，也知道没人能帮李易峰。

把金合源的报告添进去时，他设想过李易峰可能有的反应。李易峰完全可以将文件发回金河信贷内部处理，只需要给一些暗示，相信下面的人会办得很漂亮；又或者李易峰想体验一把亲手报复的快感，直接批示同意，都是无伤大雅的事情。

而此时，李易峰语气生硬，暗含怒意地说要换掉他，看起来并无商量余地。

他和李易峰对视一阵，先低下头来，说“那我先出去了”

李易峰则直接用手机拨云峰别墅区的总机号码加拨1401转到刘金阳办公室，电话没有被接通——刘金阳应该外出了。

等到下午三点多时又打了一次，依然没人接，李易峰也就不再打了，把必须在金河信贷现场处理的事情办完，收拾收拾余下的文件，准备先回云峰别墅区。

在外间的张海平正抱着手机飞速打字，看见他出来赶紧站起来问“您要去哪儿？”

李易峰扫他一眼，语气不善“回云峰”

张海平追出两步说“我给您叫车”

李易峰这才停住脚步

张海平立刻给司机打电话让人把车开出来。

挂掉电话后手机屏幕自动转到了之前一直聊天用的内部联络界面，上面停留着最新几条消息：

“小海，听说小林哥最近正研究新项目，你有福气了”

“小海，你要有前途了，苟富贵无相忘！”

“都说了是阳哥让办的！能怪我吗？”

最后一条是刘金阳刚发的“消停点，陪霆哥谈事，回去再说”

张海平赶紧把屏幕按灭了，心虚地抬头看眼李易峰，见李易峰完全没注意这边才放下心来。

结果从离开金河信贷大厦一直到A3门口，两人一路无话，连司机都觉察出气氛有些不对，连连去看张海平的脸色，张海平甩出两个字“看路”，司机再不敢走神。

————————————————

李易峰回到A3时已经将近六点，叫来晚餐吃完，再次给刘金阳的办公室打电话，话筒里的拨号音响了七八遍，然后被接通了。

“您好”刘金阳首先问候

“刘秘书，抱歉打扰您，但是有件事我确实得跟您说一下。白天打了两通电话您都没有在，只好现在打给您了”

对面一时非常安静，让李易峰怀疑线路出了故障，还是凭着对云峰别墅区技术人员水平的信任才没有问出那句“您能听到吗”。

过了两秒才听见刘金阳的声音“您请说”

“是关于张秘书的问题，具体细节由我来复述的话可能不太合适，您可以询问他本人。我希望您能为我更换一位搭档。”

刘金阳拖出一声“恩”的鼻音，说道“不知道您说的是不是金合源那件事”

“是”

“那张海平跟我说过了——这样吧，如果您方便的话，我一会儿过去和您当面说可以吗？”

李易峰对这个回复意外了一下，但仍然说“可以，方便，我等您”

即将进行的谈话的结果对李易峰而言并没有什么吸引力，当张海平面对他的责问不怒不怨时他就知道，这根本就是刘金阳的授意，让刘金阳换掉张海平自然是不可能的——李易峰也并不希望这样。

刘金阳的身份显然不像陈伟霆轻描淡写的那么简单。李易峰已经几乎可以确定，关于陈氏的情况，除陈伟霆外，不会有第二个人比刘金阳更了解了。

这样一个人物在警方的情报中居然从未被提及过，不止是刘金阳，李易峰进入云峰别墅区后才真切地体会到，警方所掌握的陈氏集团的情报少得可怜，这使得他丝毫不敢轻举妄动。

云峰别墅区表面上的平静没能带给李易峰一丝一毫的安全感，相反催生了一种可怕的想法——或许警方一直轻视陈氏集团了。

这个想法又很快被他自己否定掉了，长时间从事特情工作的他太了解一个国家暴力机关的力量了，那绝非个人所能抗衡的。

但现在他孤立无援，要取得陈伟霆的信任，刘金阳是绕不过去的一道坎。刘金阳想试探他，不抓住机会表一表忠心实在白白浪费机会。

————————————————

虽然早知道刘金阳在这次试探中充当的角色，但李易峰仍然职业病发作，不放过任何一个细节地思考了一阵刘金阳刚才在通话中那两秒诡异的沉默到底是因为什么，或者说刘金阳在想什么。

思考的结果是——没得到答案。

然而这份疑惑在李易峰开门的一瞬间就被消除了——来的是两个人，走在前面的是陈伟霆。

李易峰立刻明白，刚才刘金阳接电话时陈伟霆恐怕就在旁边。

李易峰恭敬地喊声“霆哥”，又给他找拖鞋出来，后面的刘金阳一手提笔电另一只手关门，对着李易峰点下头算是打过招呼了。

陈伟霆换过鞋直接走到客厅里坐着休息，刘金阳先上楼把笔电放下，又下楼来找到机会对李易峰说“您方便借一步说话吗？”

李易峰看眼陈伟霆，对方没动静，于是和刘金阳进了一楼的书房。

刘金阳虚掩上书房门，开宗明义“张海平的事他自己跟我说过了，您是什么意见呢？”

李易峰理所当然“我要换人——虽然我能理解他，他觉得我会恨方大成，可能会对金合源也有看法，觉得递给我这么份文件是关心我给我个报仇解恨的机会。但他事实上不是在帮我，而是在害我。”

“我刚刚接手这样的工作，需要的是一位能斧正我，把我从错路上拽回来的人，而不是——”他没有说下去，“我相信您能明白”

李易峰语速不快，刘金阳凝视着他听得非常认真。李易峰知道，刘金阳正在判断他表现的真实性。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

“张海平的能力还是有的”刘金阳语气温和“而且也挺认真，他跟着您也是做了不少事情的”

“我不否认他的能力，更知道他的付出——但是我们不适合搭档...或者说暂时不适合。”李易峰把语气放软下来。

刘金阳继续解释“人非草木，他也是念着您，一时短视。事后他也明白错处，就是自己不敢找您，托我来道歉呢。”

李易峰面露难色“不是我非要责怪他或者为难您。我被人骗了，是我自己的事，怪不到别人头上。金河收留我，我才有机会见了陈总，有机会今天坐在金河信贷大厦里工作。

我确实恨方大成，但我是很感恩陈氏的。

公报私仇这样的事，如果让下面的人知道了，只会让他们对公司失望，这是我不允许发生的。我不能让金河、让陈氏因为我而受损失。”

他娓娓道来，颇为动情。

这次刘金阳沉默了几秒，才又说道“我明白您的意思了。”他叹口气，说“不过人有远近亲疏，张海平也跟了您些日子，您这样换掉他，又何尝不让人失望呢”

李易峰没说话，只是神色上又更为难了些。

刘金阳说“我托大一点，张海平我还是了解的，一个错误不会犯两次。他既然知道错了，如果您信得过我，就再给他一次机会吧。”

以刘金阳的身份，这话给的实在很有分量。

李易峰皱起眉，似乎正难以决定，门铃突然响了起来。

李易峰打开门，是吕大厨带着徒弟送晚餐来了。他把人放进屋，刘金阳就站在书房门口处等他答复。

他无奈地做出了让步“您都这样说了，我也不好坚持。不过如果再有类似的问题，我也只有麻烦您了。”

刘金阳微笑点头“好，那我让他明天还来接您。”说完又走到餐厅，跟陈伟霆报告“霆哥，我先回去了”，得到陈伟霆的许可后离开了。

————————————————

在整个晚上，陈伟霆都没有表现出任何对刘金阳和李易峰的谈话内容的好奇。饭后看了一会儿电视，区议会选举的提名工作即将进行，这意味着接下来将进入一段时间的选举高发期——区议会选举、行政长官选举委员会界别分组选举、行政长官选举和立法会选举都会在一年内完成。

“你觉得下一任会是谁？”陈伟霆抛出了问题

李易峰不好意思地说“我是从内地来的，不太了解这里的情况”

如果是以往李易峰给出类似的回答，陈伟霆也就不会再说什么了，不过这次不太一样。

“有空可以了解一下，在这里想做经济相关的工作，政治局势还是要关注。”

李易峰正色回答“是，我回去立刻找相关资料来看”

陈伟霆表情柔和，让李易峰产生了一种错觉，仿佛见到了当年带他们的教官。

李易峰在企业管理方面有着丰富的实践经验，当然对政治局势也不乏了解，拜过往任务执行经历所赐，他甚至还知道不少各国政党要员的秘辛——一部分形成了汇报，还有一部分烂在了肚子里。但陈氏集团是他第一家正经八百接触的港资集团，他确实亟需了解陈氏眼中的政治形势。

————————————————

于是张海平回到李易峰身边后接到的第一项任务是收集香港政界资料。

他出色完成了任务。

当张海平把那份对香港各区各界各派人士的情况分析报告交给他时，李易峰一眼看出了陈氏在情报收集与分析上的大规模投入。

关于金合源事件，李易峰直接将报告打回，让金河信贷重新提交方案。下级们明白了领导意图，第二次交上来的方案直接由张海平审核的，当然不会有任何问题。金河信贷的大部分工作预计还有半个月就可以结束，剩下半个月时间扫扫尾，李易峰就可以交差了。

而就在此过程中，一份来自金河信贷的母公司——金河投资的文件摆到了李易峰面前。

“金河投资有限责任公司关于严格执行业务审批流程实施办法的通知”

通知印发金河投资各部门及其子公司，密级：五.一年。

这是李易峰第一次见到陈氏的涉密文件，不得不承认，陈氏的保密体系看起来比他以往经历过的集团都要成熟，如果不是李易峰目前的工作需要高度把握金河信贷的情况，相信这份文件也不会到他的手上。

李易峰对此表现出了一定兴趣“还有密级啊？”

一旁的张海平回答：“是的，根据五级定密标准，这是最低密级了，金河投资的发文密级最高是四级”

“金河信贷呢？”

张海平耐心解释“金河信贷没有资格定密，除非是对涉密文件进行回复，那样的话会自动加至同等密级。”

“一年是什么意思？”

“是解密时间”

李易峰点头表示知道了，往下看正文。

通知中指出，为保障公司利益，落实业务审批流程，公司出台了“业务审批流程实施办法”，要求各部门各子公司自通知发出之日起遵照执行。

李易峰看着熟悉的抬头和行文风格表示——“你们也搞专项行动啊？”

“啊？”张海平没懂

“我上大学那会儿就是，我们辅导员三天两头接这种文件，没一个月是闲着的”

“......”张海平哭笑不得“这个还是不太一样的吧？”

“开玩笑开玩笑”李易峰打个哈哈

自从“金合源”的事情过后，张海平似乎又对李易峰多了些尊敬，做事都比以前用心很多。

李易峰知道这份尊敬并非因为自己表现出的能力有多强或身份多特殊，而是来自张海平对陈氏集团的忠诚——为了集团，他可以完全放下个人恩怨。

李易峰是装出来的，而张海平真正做到了，并且尤有过之——因为李易峰把集团放在了第一位，所以他坦然接受了李易峰的误解并回报以尊重。

在张海平认为李易峰和他是一类人的基础上，两个人很快抛弃芥蒂，通力合作，关系更胜从前。

李易峰又认真看了一遍通知，向张海平打听“会不会是哪里出什么问题了啊？”

所谓的“加强”“贯彻”“落实”“深化”，潜台词就是不够强、不够标准，否则都执行到位了还发文干什么？而这样的要求往往因为有一两个典型案例做导火索，引起了上级重视，李易峰这样的猜想实属正常。

张海平低头想了想“没听说啊”

李易峰也想了想——一个标点符号都没信。

如果这只是一份普通通知，还可以解释为张海平不了解金河投资的常规工作，但是一份涉密文件，往往代表着其背后有着更高密级的计划或行动，以张海平的身份绝不会摸不到半点头脑。

张海平越是只字不提，李易峰越肯定，张海平是了解内幕的，而且恐怕涉及了陈氏集团真正的秘密。

定密是一把双刃剑，李易峰深谙此道。

这份通知对李易峰的工作并没有什么影响，金河信贷自然有人负责落实，李易峰只是充满好奇心地向张海平感慨“这就是传说中的涉密了吗？”

张海平觉得他莫名可爱“额...好像...是的”

“那是不是还有保密条例这种东西？我是不是也需要看一看背一背？”

“这个...确实有”张海平没办法，终于还是把“陈氏集团保密规定”原文调出来给李易峰看了。

李易峰看完发表读后感“好像也没什么特别的...”

张海平心说当然了，会好奇保密条例这种东西的人纯属外行看热闹，忍不住说“影视剧不能信啊峰哥”

————————————————

金河信贷用三天时间拟定了“公司制度执行情况检查标准”，成立“公司制度执行情况检查组”，由CEO亲自挂帅，准备启动“公司制度执行情况检查”。

检查覆盖三十个小项，其中之一就是业务审批流程。

————————————————

随着检查的推动，李易峰在金河信贷的工作也慢慢接近尾声，时间渐渐富裕起来，有时甚至能自己做几次饭。

陈伟霆一次碰巧来尝到了李易峰的手艺，似乎又找到了新鲜感，之后几次李易峰自己下厨，陈伟霆都准时上门，好像连晚上不吃主食的习惯都不太在意了。李易峰短暂的疑惑了一下陈伟霆是怎么知道自己哪天做饭的，结果在下一次从系统上订食材时明白了——都是订餐系统的锅。对此李易峰也很无奈，在云峰别墅区里对陈伟霆而言没有秘密是无可置疑的事情。

然而更令李易峰想不通的是，他的手艺显然不可能和御用大厨相比，陈伟霆到底为什么这么热衷于让他来做——陈总喜欢，他又不能不做，更不能和陈总说：你不想吃我还想吃呢。

一边在心里吐槽一边把刚炒好的茭白肉片摆上桌，如果是往常，陈伟霆应该在十分钟前就到了。

李易峰犹豫了一下要不要先吃，他和陈伟霆之间只是因为一个人会来，另一个人就做，陈伟霆从没有要求过他什么，所以连打一个电话过去询问的理由都没有。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰又等了五分钟，仍旧无人上门，于是拿两只饭盒出来把菜分出一半放在一旁。

————————————————

陈伟霆仍然还是来了，只不过是两小时后。

李易峰接过他脱下的衣服“霆哥吃过了吗，给您留了菜”

陈伟霆愣了一下

李易峰下意识接着说“我给您回锅热一下？”

“哦，行”

于是李易峰回厨房简单回了下锅，又飞速做了个番茄蛋汤，盛碗米饭，给陈伟霆端了上来，又在一边说“霆哥还嘱咐我要按时吃饭，结果您自己到这么晚”

然而没等陈伟霆吃完，门铃又响了。

李易峰把刘金阳放进来，门刚关上就听见刘金阳说“您晚上没吃好？”

李易峰讶异地看过去。

陈伟霆面色不变“什么事儿？”

刘金阳转头看看李易峰，李易峰心里想着“原来陈伟霆已经吃过了”，回给刘金阳一个“我不知道”的茫然眼神，俩人完全不在一个频道。过了三秒李易峰才反应过来，刘金阳是希望自己回避来着。

结果在李易峰准备抬步离开前，刘金阳已经开口了“梁先生给您发了封邮件，我把电脑给您拿过来”

“放楼上吧”

刘金阳干脆利落地转身去了。

陈伟霆也随即起身，正看他的李易峰也把目光抬起来，听见陈伟霆问他“明天还去公司吗？”

这是陈伟霆第一次问及他的工作安排。

“明天周末，没有特殊情况的话不用”

“那明天午饭准备两份吧，你要是不想做就打1002让冯信送过来”

“是，霆哥”

陈伟霆上楼后，李易峰开始收拾餐桌，脑海里回想陈伟霆刚刚的表现，不自觉带出些笑。

———————————————

刘金阳在楼上待了一个小时，走时把陈伟霆的笔电也带走了，李易峰有点意外，陈伟霆在他这里不用进行工作的情况实属少数。他端着刚刚切好的水果上楼去找陈伟霆。

陈伟霆正站在书房的小窗前，点了一支雪茄，看见李易峰手上的水果，他把雪茄放到托上“下楼坐会儿吧”

于是李易峰重又跟他下楼，两人坐在客厅里，打开投影，调出网络电视频道，在一连串新闻播报中从边缘飘过一行提示：五日后将进入区议会选举提名期

李易峰心血来潮“您会参与提名吗？”

陈伟霆有些意外，表情一滞很快又浮现出笑容。

“好像根据新的规定，区议员拥有选委会名额了”李易峰说，这意味着成为区议员将有可能进入行政长官选举委员会，来亲自投票选出行政长官。

“你觉得呢？”陈伟霆反问他

李易峰不好意思地低头“霆哥这是看我笑话”

陈伟霆笑容不变的看着他“你想试试吗？”

“啊？”

“你想的话可以让金阳帮你解决资格问题，不过你考虑好，只要提名了，你到时想不当都晚了”

看着李易峰呆呆的眼神，陈伟霆破天荒地补充了一句说明“你以为你是谁的人？”

获得区议员的提名非常简单，只需要十个签名，然而提名和当选之间的差距显然天壤之别。

熟悉诸多财团运作模式的李易峰，知道对于这些大财团而言，一举一动都备受关注，已经负责过金河信贷工作的李易峰，再不是从前的无名之辈。一旦在区议员选举上提名，这些经历都会被翻出来，到时不管他自己是否愿意当这个议员，都会有无数陈氏的利益相关方抬着他往上走。

令李易峰惊讶的，还是陈氏对区议会选举的掌控力，陈氏既然涉足传媒，与政界脱不开关系是自然而然的事，但陈伟霆敢如此轻易地给出区议员席位，说明陈氏的影响力远远不止于此。

如果对区议会的影响力如此之大，那么选委会呢？

陈氏集团，究竟在做些什么？

李易峰一瞬间想到诸多可能，面上却看不出丝毫异样。

“谢谢霆哥”他说“我不敢拿这个开玩笑”

陈伟霆没说话

李易峰觉得自己没表达明白，又补充说“如果是集团需要的，我愿意尽力试试”

陈伟霆的目光在他身上逡巡，自从李易峰开始负责金河信贷的工作，身上的气质也在逐渐变化，繁重的工作往往很容易将人压得沉稳，身担一个公司成百上千人的生计，有时则容易使人显得冷漠，因为他永远要照顾更大的利益。

而李易峰似乎不太一样，复杂的人事与业务管理，似乎只是给他包上了一层外壳，丝毫没能影响他那份最打动人的明亮和纯粹，使他整个人都带着温度。而陈伟霆可以毫无阻碍地接触、感受，这让陈伟霆很满足并且时常觉得有趣，想去更多的了解他。

李易峰现在很少会有这样无措的表现了，陈伟霆多看了一会儿，才开口“都说了随你”

李易峰暗暗松一口气，说归说，真搞成区议员了，到时打起报告来麻烦的很，能不玩这么大还是尽量不要玩。

放松下来不由得又想：陈伟霆的想法实在难测，想一出是一出，自己随口一问，竟然也差点节外生枝，看来还是少说话为妙。

陈伟霆显然不会配合他沉默，见他说话更加小心，便主动开口“明天放松一下，你跟着吧”

———————————————

当晚李易峰躺在床上，仔细思考了一下目前的状态，觉得有些诡异。

要说陈伟霆把他当成床伴来看，显然不是，陈伟霆从没有提过有关于性的任何要求，连暗示都没有过。

可要说陈伟霆把他当成下属看，显然也不是——让李易峰留在A3并且有事没事往这边跑就已经很说明问题了。

李易峰只能得出结论——陈伟霆已经对他产生了较浓的兴趣，但由于一直以来的习惯，陈伟霆不允许自己和下属发生某种关系，所以陈伟霆在克制自己。在这样的情况下，李易峰可以说极占优势，他对自己的工作成果很满意，并且产生了成就感。

他翻个身，思维不受控制的猜想了几项明天可能的放松项目，进入了睡眠。

————————————————

第二天吃过早餐，陈伟霆穿一身运动服，带着李易峰出门了，在A3外等着的是林诚和一辆安保巡逻车。

三个人坐上车，目的地并不远，正是U形楼后标记为A4的那座平房建筑，在警方情报里，它用来处理“特殊事务”。

李易峰在确定车辆的行驶方向后，设想了多种可能见到的情形：观看处置现场、被强迫亲自动手、被命令审理某个人来获取某些信息，这些他曾经历过的场景，此时一一浮现出来。但他也明白，陈伟霆目前还不会让他接触这些事物。

确实如此。

A4大门处立着的两名保镖为他们刷卡升起卷帘门，打开室内照明，李易峰立刻看出，这是一处室内射击场。

保镖引他们到射击位，为他们拿来射击装备。林诚帮着陈伟霆穿戴，一名保镖过来帮李易峰。

“以前打过吗？”陈伟霆问他

“只在大学军训时打过一次，后来都没有过”

“哦？什么枪？”

“不知道...就是那种木的枪托，前面还挂着这么长刺刀”李易峰边说边比划

陈伟霆看向一旁的保镖

“应该是五六式”保镖回答

“有吗？”

这种过了半世纪的古董，非洲拿走都得魔改，保镖心里苦，但话还是要回

“那边的枪现在只有九五...”

林诚帮着解释“五六式太老了”

李易峰赶紧在一旁说“我用什么都一样的，大学也只打过五发，打没打过没什么区别”

保镖看了眼这个敢抢在陈伟霆前面说话的人,心想传言A3新住进来的主人很得霆哥喜欢，果然不是空穴来风。

穿戴好装备，陈伟霆撂下句“那你自己随意挑”就先拎一只F88的改装枪去打了。

李易峰转过头来问保镖“有什么推荐吗？”

保镖拿一支G36给他“您可以多试几种，找找感觉”

“可以给我讲下基本动作吗？”

于是保镖在一旁为他示范，他就有样学样的照做。

对李易峰而言，射击最大的危险在于他要克制自己身体由于肌肉记忆而导致的反射，因为他从两名保镖身上嗅到了同类的气息——在战场厮杀过的气息。

他毫不怀疑，自己只要暴露一个反射动作，就将被认出身份。

从摸枪开始，他让自己显得生涩而笨拙，等他慢悠悠抬起枪口时，陈伟霆一个弹匣已经打完了，一边换弹匣一边看他，最终比不过李易峰20秒打出去一发点射的耐心，转过头打自己的去了。

李易峰相信他的成绩一定让两位保镖不忍直视，看对方仍然一脸认真的模样暗道真是太敬业了。

保镖耐心地一遍遍为李易峰纠正动作，令保镖觉得自己颇有成就的是，李易峰进步很快，换过两次枪后似乎找到了感觉，状态越来越好，保镖由衷赞赏“您很有天赋啊”。

A4除了普通的射击场地，在射击大厅外还有简单的战术模拟训练区，当陈伟霆问他要不要试一试的时候他果断拒绝了。他就算再厉害也难保在高速的攻防中不会露出马脚，完全没必要冒这个险。

于是陈伟霆交代他“那你玩累了先回去”，然后由林诚带一名保镖，陪着到战术模拟区去了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰换手枪又打光四五个弹匣，也不再打，脱下装备由司机送回了A3。

A4看起来稀松平常，除了两名保镖的出身比较特殊，看不出其他异常，而且陈氏这么大个集团，找几名退伍军人甚至是雇佣兵来做保镖兼射击教练，也再正常不过。

但警方的情报是宁放过不杀错，既然明确说了A4有问题，那是一定有问题的。

李易峰静下心来再次仔细回忆细节，从登上巡逻车后的每一秒都在脑海中快速闪过，最后定格在他走入A4的瞬间——A4的墙体很厚。

他立刻做出多项假设

1.为了冬暖夏凉

——那估计连设计师带设计公司都不想干了

2.由于室内靶场设计的吸音需求导致

——是因素之一，但是基于情报信息，这很可能只是表象。

3.墙体内部有其他装置

——这个基本是肯定的了...但是会是什么呢？

李易峰叹口气开始准备午餐，拿着三十万的工资操着三十个亿的心，说的就是自己了。

————————————————

陈伟霆将近中午十二点回的A3，李易峰见他进门开始炒菜，等吃饭时陈伟霆突然来了一句“听金阳说，你工作成果不错”

“还有很多要学的地方”李易峰回道“谢谢霆哥信任我，给我这么好的机会”

“缅甸有个单子，让你去的话，你有问题么？”

李易峰停下筷子认真回答“霆哥让我做什么，我一定尽心...只是缅甸我没有去过，有点没底，怕耽误了您的事”

“没关系，金阳会给你详细说明，你有什么需要直接跟他提”

————————————————

陈伟霆没有在A3待太久，吃过午饭歇了会儿便走了。

借着周六周日的清闲，李易峰让张海平帮着整理出之前的工作总结和各类材料，周一一早由张海平发给了刘金阳。

刘金阳很快地给李易峰回了一个电话“您好，请问您现在有时间来一趟A1吗？是陈总之前跟您提过的那件事”

“A1哪里？”

“我让张海平带您过来”

————————————————

张海平来的很快，大约只用了十分钟，李易峰猜想在他不需要去金河信贷工作的时候，大概张海平的工作地点就在A1里，按照云峰别墅区的工作习惯，十分钟就是下楼坐巡逻车来A3的时间。

李易峰直接拿起自己平时用的办公包，里面东西齐全，抓起手机，上了巡逻车，直接坐到A1门口，走入A1大门。

首先迎来的是一套极为严格的安检程序，通过后张海平带他到电梯处，刷卡上了四楼，而后走向南侧，最终停在一间会议室门口。

张海平为他刷卡打开会议室，伸手请他进去后，又关上了门。

会议室内坐着两个人，李易峰都认识，正是刘金阳和林诚。

两个人都站起来向他问好，尤其是有些日子没见的林诚，来回客气两句，然后由刘金阳把手里的文件往前一推引入了正题“这是关于这次缅甸招标的详细情况，您先看一下”

李易峰首先快速翻阅一遍标书，缅甸的招标项目是一整套港口建设工程，按照建设-运营-移交的模式，他们愿意把设施投入使用后60年的运营使用权回报给投资方。

又简单翻看了建设项目书，李易峰抬头问“我要做些什么？”

刘金阳没有直接回答他，而是说道“首先要和您说明，这次的工作存在一定风险性，估计您也听说过，缅甸很乱，我们会尽最大努力保障您的安全，不过不敢确保万无一失，毕竟——缅甸太远了。”

“我知道了，和我说说具体的吧”

“您将会以金河信贷代表的身份和项目组一起过去，项目组负责人邰广利和安保负责人唐军是唯二知道您来自云峰的人。”

李易峰熟悉这种做法，这是大财团做某些高风险交易时的惯用套路，给关键人员一个伪身份以备不测。

林诚把放在一侧的笔电也推给他，上面还有一只U盘和一部手机。“这是项目组目前进展情况，我们做了保护，U盘不要在其他地方读写，不然数据会自毁；电脑有面部和虹膜识别，键盘和鼠标有指纹识别，非本人使用也会锁定数据。手机经过了处理，在屏蔽环境下可以通过高速跳频来保证联络畅通以及逃脱检测仪监听，但也是有极限的，如果对方的设备功率足够大，仅凭它是无法解决通讯问题的，所以请您一定不要掉以轻心。” 

刘金阳接着说道“从目前情况来看，这笔单子利润还是很可观的。这个项目的酝酿时间很长，框架大，涉及范围广，泰国方面做了大量投入，此前项目组多次前往缅泰进行沟通，成效很显著，在绝大多数方面都已经达成了共识，根据邰广利的汇报来看，近期即将达成协议。”

“这次到缅甸，原本是和缅泰双方做最后部分关键分歧的协商。但就在前几天接到泰方传来的消息，可能有某些势力在酝酿极端行为，试图破坏此次协商，从而影响整个项目进程，邰广利专门为此打了报告。”

“参会人员名单已经递交缅泰两方了，我们选择的余地很小，只能临时换下金河信贷的代表，由您顶替。”  
  
看着李易峰打开电脑进行初始化激活，刘金阳打开手机敲了一串信息“您这次过去，如果没有意外，业务上的事情邰广利都可以解决，您不需要太担心。但如果有万一的话——”

刘金阳把手机屏幕向上推到李易峰面前，让他看清便签上的内容“这是最高授权指令代码，在系统中输入，可以向项目所有相关进程下达指令，这个代码的存在只有您知道。”

李易峰背下来，把手机还给刘金阳，刘金阳把文字删掉了。

“什么时候出发？”

“后天”林诚说道“项目组包括您在内一共二十人，会分八架次飞往缅甸，在仰光汇合。您和安保负责人唐军一起走，证件都在他手里了，他会在路上给您说一些必要事项。”

“也就是说我到仰光才会见到邰广利和其他团队成员？”李易峰问

“是的。”

————————————————

时间紧张，李易峰当天回到A3后加班加点阅读资料，晚饭直接点了现成的。

张海平主动上门“我帮您收拾一下东西”，把行李收拾好后又和李易峰逐一说了，让李易峰颇为感动。

张海平合上箱子“电脑您随身携带”，然后直起身来望着李易峰，似乎想说些什么。

“是还有什么吗？”李易峰轻声问，然后惊讶地看到张海平的眼角似乎有些泛红，但他不敢确定是不是灯光的原因。

张海平低下头小声说“希望您一路顺风”，再抬起头时，并无任何异样，语气轻快“您是第一次出差，在外多当心，小林哥的人是可靠的，您可以信任。”

李易峰点头“好，我知道了。”

李易峰送他到门口，张海平回头说“您留步吧，我后天不能送您了，等您回来。”

————————————————

第二天是中秋节，又是出发前一天，李易峰准备给自己做顿饺子，在订餐系统上输入了需要的材料，想到是中秋节，准备再做点冰皮月饼。

这些习惯还是上学时养成的，做特情，既要尽人事，还得听天命，对年节看的比一般人都重一些。做冰皮月饼是同学教给他的，后来他接了任务离开营地，再没见过这个同学。

晚上陈伟霆来的早，李易峰饺子没包完，先招呼他“晚饭还要过一会儿，今天中秋，要不您先吃个月饼？”

“你自己做的？”

“是，特意多做了一些”

陈伟霆拿了一个，似笑非笑“我今天要是不来怎么办”

这话问完不止李易峰愣了，陈伟霆似乎也有些意外，李易峰反应还更快些，先开口说“那就带着路上吃？”

结果说完自觉太不给陈伟霆留面子了，不等陈伟霆开口，赶紧接了一句“您要是饿了我先给您煮一点饺子吧？”

————————————————

陈伟霆最后还是等着包完一起吃的。

坐在餐桌旁看着他端上来的饺子说“上马饺子下马面，让你自己做，好像倒是我不周到了。”

李易峰笑“霆哥这话说的我不敢回了”

陈伟霆侧目看他一眼，确认刚才就是这个人堵了他的话。

“东西都准备好了？”

“昨天就收拾好了”

“明天几点？”

“中午一点”

“行，那等你回来吧，我给你接风”

“谢谢霆哥”

————————————————

转天陈伟霆先离开了，李易峰则是由司机接走的。上车时司机递给李易峰一只提袋“陈总让给您的”

李易峰从袋内的包装盒上看到伯爵的标志，心里就知道个大概。打开一看，是只金属机械腕表。

“陈总还说什么了吗？”

“小林哥给我的，他没提”

李易峰把手表戴上，心想：好像每次执行任务的日子都过的比较有档次一些。

又想：同样一块表，陈伟霆要是一见面就送，就没意思了，现在拿来送他，竟然觉出几分用心来。

他用手抚过表面，摸到了表壳上方的刻纹，仔细一看，是花体的英文字母“W”，想：还挺好看。

还没想完手机就响了，一看熟悉的一片“未知”，李易峰赶紧接起来。

“东西收到了？”

“收到了，谢谢霆哥”

“回礼，以后不用这么客气。”

“哦”李易峰声音低下来“我也...不是客气”

另一边沉默了一会儿，再开口时声音有些哑“晚上九点前如果我有时间会给你打电话，没打的话你就休息吧。”

“是”

陈伟霆先挂的电话，李易峰多听了两声忙音，把手机放下来，对司机说“走吧”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

唐军三十多岁，留着寸头，一米七出头的个子，在机场接到李易峰后，快速办理了行李托运，只随身携带笔电和公文包。

候机过程中二人没有产生过多交流，直至登机后坐到经济舱，唐军把李易峰让到靠窗位置，小声说“机场人多眼杂，不方便说话。您的身份保密，只能委屈您坐经济舱了。”

“没关系。”

他从提包中拿出一只ipad“这是行程计划，您先看一下”

根据行程，项目组在仰光汇合后将乘专机飞往德林达依省，首先与当地代理人沟通最新情况，而后同缅泰双方代表进行三方会谈，最好预期是能够签订谅解备忘录，期间会同当地工商业领袖和各界代表进行坐谈并在非公开前提下与某些重要人物会面。

经过三个小时的飞行，李易峰和唐军在仰光落地，乘接机专车直接前往项目组其他成员下榻的酒店。

唐军和李易峰是项目组最后抵达的两人，邰广利带着项目组其他成员在三楼餐厅欢迎了他们，简单寒暄后邰广利让大家先各自休息，吃晚饭时再详说本次工作，自己则带着唐军和李易峰去他们房间放行李安顿了。

项目组共有业务人员十四名，安保人员六名，包下了酒店的第三层，业务人员每人一个房间，邰广利在正中间，安保组的四名组员分别住在最外侧的两个房间，唐军和另一名组员在邰广利的对面房间。

邰广利看起来四十多岁，略有些发福，行动起来却利索的很。先象征性地去了唐军的房间，又和唐军一起进了李易峰的房间，关上门后三个人都没有说话，唐军拿着刚从行李箱内取出的检测仪器，首先查看房间内是否有监视监听设备，确定没有后向他们两人点了下头，于是邰广利拉着李易峰到了卧室，这里没有朝向酒店外的窗户。

进入卧室后，邰广利非常热情地伸出双手握住李易峰“您路上辛苦了”

两个人把卧室里放着的椅子摆好相对而坐，唐军就站在门口。

“我先做介绍吧，我是这个项目的负责人，邰广利。缅甸的项目一直是我在跟，这是缅甸第一次如此大规模系统化的引入外资，酝酿时间长达六年，从我们听说这个事情到现在也有五年了。

它本身是港口、工业区、交通的一体化建设，目前由泰国方面做主要力量，已经形成的共识是：在缅泰合作的框架下，由我们承担港口方面的建设。这次见面是就投资金额问题再做商议。

我是四天前接到的泰方通报，他们怀疑有部分反对势力准备实施极端行为，提醒我们提高警惕。我立刻向集团打了报告，现在您过来，我就安心多了。”

邰广利简明扼要，快速描述了一遍现状。

“邰组辛苦了，估计我的介绍没法像您这么详尽了”李易峰报以充满歉意的笑容，用目光兼顾着唐军说

邰广利和唐军都微笑起来，同样脑袋里藏着一个硬盘公司秘密文件的他们显然get到了李易峰的冷笑话。

李易峰突然严肃起来，简短地说“我叫李易峰，在云峰别墅区工作。我的任务是，如果遇到突发情况，我会暂时接替您的工作，直到危险解除或者新的负责人抵达。”

邰广利和唐军同时点头。

流程走完，李易峰重新放松下表情“还是希望不要用到我这个备胎啊”

家常话稍稍缓解了紧张的氛围，邰广利说道“缅方也已经得到通报，他们加强了安保力量。我们也向缅方提出了武装人员入境申请，已经通过了，到时唐组长的人可以直接携带武器——毕竟异国他乡，还是咱们自己人可靠。”

邰广利和唐军交换了一个眼神，一切尽在不言中。

李易峰太熟悉这个眼神的含义，此时此地，陌生的语言和环境催生了人心底的归属感，陈氏集团四个字成了他们最大的保障，相信集团的实力，相信集团的同伴是他们毋庸置疑的选择。

为免他人起疑，邰广利和唐军没有逗留太长时间，说完话就离开了。

———————————————

晚饭时大家做了集中交流，组员们是不同时期开始跟项目的，但此前至少都见过一两面，少数人更是长期跟组跑几年了，李易峰刚来，大家都依次过来同他认识。

晚饭后大家各自回房间，李易峰今天才到，明天又要走，行李箱几乎不用折腾了，有些早几天到的组员还要收拾收拾东西。

李易峰抓紧时间把项目资料翻出来看，之前负责金河信贷工作时是资料少时间长，现在是真的资料多时间短——刘金阳本来也没打算让他吃透这个项目，就算邰广利出了意外，他也只需要维持原状等新的负责人来就好了。可资料都在手里了，不看看岂不是对不起自己。

八点时李易峰看眼表，这会儿香港已经九点半了，想来陈伟霆是没能腾出时间找他，于是翻出衣服去洗澡。

结果洗到一半听见手机铃响，李易峰只能加速洗完，出来赶紧翻看手机，没找到任何未接痕迹，就猜到自己错过谁的电话了，破罐破摔的抓起毛巾接着擦头发去了。

五分钟后电话又一次响起来，李易峰马上接起来，没等对面说话就抢先承认了错误“对不起霆哥，我以为您说的是香港时间”

等对面说话的时间不太好过，李易峰分不清是跨国电话的信号传输时间还是陈伟霆的沉默，总之他觉得过了挺久，才听见陈伟霆问他“干什么去了？”

李易峰觉得跟这位上司说去洗澡了有些别扭，又在脑袋里换了几个强文学性的词汇，发现更别扭，于是还是说“洗澡”

然后陈伟霆沉默了更长时间。

李易峰心虚地喊“霆哥？”

“送你的表摘了？”

李易峰无语，心说原来是想这事呢，赶紧说道“摘了，您放心”

“那块表防水，以后不用摘”

“……”

“哦”，“知道了”

“明天什么安排？”

“飞德林达依省，然后就展开工作了。”

“嗯，我后面就不给你打电话了，你安心忙工作吧。”

“是，我一定不让您失望。”

通话就这样结束了。

———————————————

第二日早上七点吃早餐，八点坐上酒店门口的专车前往机场，专机准时于十点起飞了。

专机上的用餐区、会客区和休息区用推拉门隔开，唐军一上专机就带着剩下五名安保组组员到休息区去了，再出来时已经全副武装，臂章和胸章佩戴缅甸下发的识别标志。

邰广利招呼“大家注意了，听唐组讲讲安全方面的重要事项”

唐军强调了业务保密问题，要求业务组员要配合安保组随时对可能造成泄密的物品进行检查，又简单演示了几个战术手势，用作紧急情况下的无声交流。

业务组的组员们显然训练有素，作为遴选出赴缅谈判的项目组精英，他们大多经历过类似场面，知道安保人员内部是有目标优先级的，真遇到紧急情况，指望安保组挨个照顾是不可能的，自己反应必须跟上，都听得十分认真。

抵达德林达依省后，队伍变成了业务组在内，安保组一人压队，四人在两侧，邰广利和唐军在最前的行进模式。

德林达依省派出专车、翻译和向导在机场接他们前往酒店。

项目组照旧包下了酒店六层的全部房间，安保组检查拆卸监控设备，房间分配同之前一样。

缅甸警方加大了警力投入，酒店除了十二名警察四班倒执勤，巡逻车半小时一过外，特别加派了一只特警分队，共三十人，实枪实弹，就住在项目组的楼下。可以说，即使需要交火，除非对方一发导弹直接把酒店炸了对缅甸宣战，否则绝对可以坚持到缅甸军队的增援赶到了。

强大的武装力量让项目组成员们都松了口气，紧张的气氛大大缓解，说话都带上了笑容。李易峰看着身边一张张骄傲自信的脸，突然体会到是什么让张海平那样死心塌地为陈氏工作——陈氏集团的实力让它的员工即使远在异国也能得到最大程度的保护，而为它工作的员工将把陈氏建设得更加强大，这太令人向往了。

按照日程，邰广利首先和缅甸当地的代理人见了面，对方自带了翻译过来，李易峰没有参与谈话过程。

邰广利大部分时间都在外出，唐军带两名组员随行保护，缅甸警方也调配了四辆警车随时护送。

和缅泰的三方会谈三天后就要进行了，会议流程已经发到项目组。

李易峰就住在酒店里，根据资料做一些资产评估，都是在金河信贷时做过的事情。

距离开会还有两天时，邰广利和唐军趁晚上来找李易峰。

唐军说“泰方做了再次通报，正在策划极端行动的组织成员已经混入本次会议的安保人员之中，泰方在询问我们是否有取消会议或者延期会议的意向。”

“泰国希望延期或者取消吗？”李易峰问

“他们肯定是不想冒风险，但又不想明说。现在缅泰框架已经基本达成，延期或取消会议对他们影响不大，但是我们的项目往后拖很影响集团利益的。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

“您怎么看？”邰广利问李易峰

李易峰犹豫了一阵，现下的情势虽说邰广利、唐军和李易峰是项目组的决策层，项目组的重大决定应该由三人一起来做，但李易峰的位置还是很尴尬——毕竟在一线承担风险的是邰广利，就算继续参会是正确选择，由李易峰来说也难免有些站着说话不腰疼、死道友不死贫道的味道。

“咱们刚见面时我就说了，我是备用的。决定你们商量着做，我的想法仅供参考。”

邰广利点头“您请说”

“我的想法挺简单，我们不论做什么事一定都是有人支持有人反对的，但如果别人一反对，我们就退缩了，那反对我们的人会越来越多，支持我们的人会越来越少，工作也会越来越难的。”

邰广利对这个委婉的回答很满意“您说的对，我也是这样想。现在泰方退缩了，正是我们表态的时候。我们要和缅泰双方重申我们的立场，对此次合作，我们是抱着最大的诚意，愿意克服一切困难的！”

邰广利表完态，唐军也就顺理成章地说“我同意”

第一议程到此就算结束了。

既然决定要参会了，在参会安排上可商量的余地就不多了。

唐军将带安保组随邰广利参会，李易峰和部分不需要参会的人员留在酒店。

“酒店不会留太多安保力量，否则就太此地无银三百两了，缅甸特警分队也会随我们一起行动，我会尽量和他们商量，让他们留下一个班。”

唐军给他留下一只通讯器“后天开会我们离开后每半小时敲击三下作为正常联络，如果到时没有收到信号就说明出现了意外，或者也可能直接呼叫您预警。您收到预警后立刻向留驻的特警求助，并和缅甸商务部接洽，接管集团在这里的事务。”

“明白”李易峰应道

三个人相互握握手

“希望一切都能平安顺利”

“对，这次太紧张了，能谈判成功的话，我做东请大家出去旅游度假”邰广利笑说

唐军一眼扫到了李易峰左腕上的手表“早就看您这表不一般了，是伯爵吧？”

李易峰抬起来给他看了一眼“是，也没什么特别的，都是一样的时间”

唐军伸手在表壳上摩挲了一下，表情有些惊讶，又仔细看了看，意味不明地说“这样啊”

———————————————

一切都已商议好，然而到了开会当天还是有了临时变动。

项目组业务人员包括李易峰在内留下了四名，唐军也临时决定留在酒店。缅甸特警留下了两个班共十二名队员，正好是四个战斗小组。

邰广利一早带领参会人员乘专车出发前往会议地点，按照约定他们将半小时联络一次。

邰广利走后，李易峰就在自己的房间守着通讯器，酒店里还有其他三名业务员，李易峰决定先不向唐军询问临时改变计划的原因。

中午吃饭时李易峰简单打包了些饭菜回房间来吃，其他业务员以为他还有工作没忙完，都没有多问。

到下午六点时接到项目组明语通讯“谈判僵持，缅方举行了晚宴缓和气氛，返回时间未定”

李易峰继续在自己房间吃了晚饭。

晚上七点半，天色已黑，李易峰隐约听到门外传来争执声，打开门去看，两名缅甸特警一前一后正和唐军交涉。

“这是我们之前约定好的，任务已经下达给你们了。”唐军说

前面的特警说了一串缅语，后面的特警说“对不起，这是紧急情况，刚刚接到命令，我们必须立刻出发了”

说完两名特警转身离开，走出两步又回头补充了一句。

“两名果敢族队员都会留下，对不起，我只能做这些”

等两名特警下楼，李易峰走出来问“怎么了？”

“附近发生了人质劫持事件，他们要调走一个班处突。”唐军小声说，看酒店过道里没有其他组员，唐军带李易峰进了自己房间。

“希望是我太敏感了，但是我们常说一句话——世上没有巧合。”

唐军快速穿戴着作战装备，同时问李易峰“您会开枪吗？”

“在室内射击场打过”

“够了”唐军递给他一只格洛克，演示了保险的开关，又问“换弹匣会吗？”

李易峰点头

于是唐军又给他两只弹匣“您收好”

他穿戴好全套战斗服装，检查了武器、弹药、夜视仪、通讯器材、近战刀具、多功能绳索等装备。

“我们不能在这层待了，如果有人控制了电梯从楼上向下突击，我们半分钟都扛不住就会变人质，必须下楼和特警待在一起。”

说着出门挨个去拍剩下三个业务员的门“有情况！”

李易峰回屋拿起自己的电脑包，三个业务员也是同样反应，四人跟在唐军身后向楼梯处走去，路过电梯时看到正显示的梯箱位置是十八层，是酒店的最高层，也是电梯的主控室。

李易峰暗道一声遭了，唐军的预判完全正确，对方计划周密行动迅速，显然是有组织的行为。

一行五人立刻下五楼与特警汇合，五楼靠近楼梯处的房间是特警值班室，值班的正是果敢族，没有语言不通的问题，听唐军说了情况，立刻去敲班长的房间汇报。

班长听完说了句什么，果敢队员掏出通讯器喊话，等了几秒没回应，又喊一遍，依旧没有。

李易峰掏出手机来，外壳已经微微发烫，按亮屏幕，红色警告立刻跳了出来“屏蔽环境，正在跳频”

李易峰赶紧喊道“有屏蔽！”

特警班长立刻跃到值班室按响了警报铃。

唐军给李易峰报了串数字“快通报邰组”

李易峰打过去响了两声，被接起来“酒店有危险...”只说了五个字，就听电话里传来尖锐蜂鸣，手机外壳温度迅速飙升，很快就烫手了。

李易峰知道这是超负荷运行导致，对方追踪屏蔽仪功率已经超过手机跳频上限了。

李易峰立刻打开手机界面，按下了“停止运行”，现在做电子对抗太不对等，要是把手机芯片烧了就真没机会了。

唐军喊几名业务员“你们到中间位置的房间里去，锁好门不要出来”，说完又给李易峰打个眼色，让他自己找个房间进去。

李易峰先找了一个房间把自己的电脑藏进去，又出来躲到了另一个房间里，关上门让自己冷静下来。

究竟是哪里出问题了呢？

项目组下榻的酒店绝不应该成为敌对势力的首要攻击目标，留下的人员除了身份保密的自己都不是关键人物，除非这个所谓的敌对势力是个纯粹的恐怖组织，既不为破坏项目，也不为给自己创造什么利益，就是想杀几个项目组成员和缅甸特警示下威，多树俩敌人——这恐怖组织的首领不是个神经病都干不出这种事。

如果对方是有目的而来，那么能是为了什么呢？

为了抓俩人质威胁一下？

要是在缅北还有点可能，可这是德林达依省，缅甸的军队可不是吃素的。

难道说是自己的身份暴露了？

那会是怎么泄露的？知道自己身份的只有邰广利和唐军，是他们中有人出卖了自己吗？他们有动机吗？陈氏集团用人会如此不谨慎吗？在这样的大项目上出失误？

好在邰广利和唐军都不知道自己手里有最高授权代码，这是不幸中的万幸了。

李易峰手里的信息太少，一时理不出什么头绪。

就在此时门外传来一声巨响——

砰——

李易峰身体条件反射的向门侧一滚，掏出手枪开保险上膛，抬头看到了门上嵌入的一只弹片露出了棱角——是手雷。

门外已经传来惨叫声，紧接着又是一声手雷爆炸的声音。

砰——

李易峰心沉了下去，他们下来时，缅甸特警只有一个战斗小组在战备值班，另一个小组轮休，对方的攻击节奏如此之快，李易峰怀疑那三名特警很可能连战斗装备都穿戴不齐，不被直接堵在屋里就不错了。

李易峰跑到窗户处轻轻拨开窗帘一侧观察外面的情况，酒店里的响动已经惊动了行人，但并没有人过多好奇，对面一栋六层楼的房顶似乎有人，应该是布控的狙击位。

李易峰心里暗骂一声，这样一场行动至少要十几名雇佣兵了，这他妈到底是笔什么生意？怎么会出这么大动静？

外面紧接着是一串密集点射，不到两分钟就安静下来，过几秒，又传来零星几声枪响。

狭小空间内的战斗结束的很快，李易峰听见后几声枪响时就知道，外面形势已定，是一方在进行补枪——这不是政府军行为。

外面陆续响起刷卡开门的声音，这意味着酒店的门卡系统已经被破坏了。

李易峰深吸一口气，知道这次凶多吉少了。

刷卡声离自己越来越近，已经听到有其他业务组成员被找到的声音，他站到门后稍靠外位置，默默调整自己的状态。

“滴——”

刷卡声响起

大门紧接着被大力踹开，李易峰向外错了一步，让房门直接惯到最大角度，同时人也暴露在第一名入室的武装分子视线中。

李易峰一手把住他的枪口，矮身把枪伸到他腋下，对着后面进来的第二名武装分子连开两枪，击毙了他，顺势将自己抓住的第一名武装分子带到怀里锁住喉咙，扭掉他手里的枪，用自己的格洛克枪口向上抵住他下颚，大喊一声“都别动，不然我打死他”，一边说一边把人拽向死角，避免来自窗户对面狙击手的威胁。

门外高度警惕的武装分子们立刻把枪口对准了他。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

这样一交手，李易峰也看清了，这群武装分子都是亚洲面孔，携带的都是便于室内作战的短距大火力冲锋枪和手枪，装备齐全，协同战术出色。

武装分子们显然也没有料到酒店里还藏着这样一位高手。室内常用的对抗战术就这么几项，都是久经战场考验国际通用的，想获胜往往不是靠的谁战术更先进更合理，而是谁的反应更快一点。特种兵们把一个动作练上几万遍，就为了缩短零点零几秒的反应时间，那是真正的死生之地、存亡之间。

李易峰突然发难毙一俘一，动作之快一下把武装分子们打懵了，对峙就这样持续了十几秒。

突然

一名武装分子冲了进来，抬枪射向李易峰腕部，李易峰迅疾抬臂微微侧身，子弹擦着他手臂内侧射入了墙里。怀里的武装分子突然发力要挣脱控制，李易峰心知对方完全不顾同伴性命，一对二没有胜算，不如拉个垫背的，直接开枪击毙了他，紧接着自己也被冲进来的武装分子制住了。

对方对李易峰造成的伤亡非常恼火，卸下他的武器搜身后把他双手拉到背后拷住，摔到地上就是一阵拳打脚踢。

足足打了一分多钟，门外进来一名首领模样的人喝止了他们，两名武装分子把李易峰架起来，从门外跑进来一名武装分子用汉语发问“姓名？身份？工作内容？”

李易峰听到这个声音心里一惊，抬头看了眼这名武装分子，回答的声音有些抖“李易峰，金河信贷的代表，负责资产评估”

“你这个身手是做资产评估的？”

“我还在金河安保工作过”

“今天在酒店里的其他人的姓名、身份和工作内容？”

“我是临时被调来项目组的，和其他人都不太熟，只知道有一个是港口建设公司负责风险测算的叫杨安，我们聊过金融方面的事情，其他人真的记不住了，还有一位叫唐军，是负责安保工作的。”

这些信息是根本瞒不住的，他不清楚那三名项目组业务成员活下来几个，但他知道指望没有经过刑讯训练的人战胜囚徒困境是不可能的事情，不如趁早坦白了少吃苦头。

李易峰慢慢回答着——他认识这名正在问他话的武装分子，是他成为香港警方的特情前，在训练营地的师弟。

他叫穆立，大家总是牡蛎牡蛎的叫他，李易峰带过他的体能，练到极限时就趴在李易峰怀里哭“班长，真练不动了”

后来选外语时穆立选的壮侗语族，李易峰问他为什么这么选，他说“中国不会允许东南亚乱起来，现在东南亚局势越复杂，日后越是立功的好地方。”

这是李易峰离开营地后和他的第一次见面，没想到是这个情景。

他和穆立交换了一个眼神，彼此都懂了。

首领对着穆立说了句话——据李易峰判断应该是泰语，穆立应一声跑出去了。

首领停留了半分钟，手上的通讯器“莎莎”响起来，他快步走了出去。

屋里剩下两名武装分子重新把李易峰扔到地上，又补了两脚，嘴里不停骂着。

过了约有三分钟左右，穆立又跑了回来，身后跟了另一名武装分子，这名武装分子问话，穆立充当翻译。

“你的身份是什么？”

李易峰再次回答“金河投资有限责任公司旗下金河信贷的代表”

武装分子轻蔑地一笑，说了一句话。

穆立翻译“你没有说实话”

李易峰身后的武装分子立刻用手臂锁住了他的喉咙，给他带来强烈窒息感的同时头部也快速充血。

穆立继续翻译“唐军已经交代，你有特殊身份，你没有必要坚持了。”

李易峰看向穆立，穆立的眼睛一眨不眨——他并不知道唐军的审讯情况。

李易峰尽力忽视灭顶的窒息感，让自己的大脑动起来，他的直觉告诉他，还有线索被忽略了。

终于

在晕过去的前一秒，他突然想起了张海平在他临走前说的一句话

“小林哥的人是可靠的”。

李易峰很快又被泼醒，穆立再一次问他“你的真实身份是什么？”

“我他妈就是个金河信贷的普通员工，草他妈的唐军你良心被狗吃了要害老子！”他挣扎起来两名武装分子险些没有压住他，穆立掏出枪来对着他脚下地毯开了一枪又把枪口抬起来对准他，他才渐渐安静下来。

问话的武装分子扭头出去了。

李易峰没有因为一时安全而放松，所有现象都表明，这是个高层博弈的大局——这个港口项目或许只是其中一个小环节而已，刘金阳和林诚应该是知情的，张海平预判缅甸之行会有危险，那他或许也知道一部分，穆立至少会知道陈氏的对手是谁。

陈伟霆呢？陈伟霆参与了多少？扮演了什么样的角色？陈伟霆知不知道，他此时的处境？

如果陈氏集团的对手是一个可以在德林达依市区集结十几名特种雇佣兵并敢与缅甸警方甚至军方火并的组织，陈氏集团又处在一个什么位置？

问题太多了，李易峰觉得或许有的问题他再也得不到答案了。在这样的大集团对垒中，毫无准备的他不具备任何控制事件走向的能力，而现在唯一还不算太糟的是，他遇到了穆立。

同伴的存在给了他极大安全感，这来自于根植灵魂深处的信任，他不一定能够活下来，但他一定牺牲得有价值，这就够了。

门外时不时又传来几声枪响。

他只休息了三分钟，武装分子首领又进来了，依然是穆立做翻译。

“我们已经掌握了所有情报，你不要有侥幸心理了，唐军的毅力很出色，但我们有其他渠道。”

“你来自云峰，是陈氏的特派员，你手里有一个最高授权的代码，相信这些情报连唐军都不完全知晓。我们的目的很明确，交出代码。”

变故突如其来，李易峰心目中这个最保险的秘密居然被人一语道破，他心脏几乎停跳了一拍，但长久以来的训练让他没有犹豫就做出了回答“我不知道你所谓的渠道是什么，但是显然你被骗了，我什么都不知道。”

首领做出失望神色冲他摇摇头，对穆立说了句话，就走出了房间。

李易峰看着穆立指挥两名武装分子把自己架到床上，又拿出一副手铐把他双脚铐住，就知道接下来要发生什么了，不由得感叹了一下自己的悲惨命运。 

一名武装分子拎起一旁的水壶进了卫生间，出来时左手拿一条毛巾，右手拿水壶。

毛巾被扔到了李易峰的脸上，挡住了他的视线，紧接着水浇了上去。

溺水的窒息感席卷而来，伴随着可以随时摆脱死亡威胁的错觉，不断挑战着李易峰的意志力。

抗刑讯训练并不能降低一个人的敏感，相反，大多数时候，它让人更清醒地意识到自己的状态、所遭受的痛苦和即将遭受的痛苦。

他逐渐失去对时间的把握能力，但他知道经历一次从呼吸到休克的过程他大约需要四至五分钟。

当他再次清醒时，这名刚刚折磨过他的武装分子正有些激动地和穆立说些什么。

穆立皱着眉不时回一两句，但武装分子的情绪没有平复的迹象。

穆立做出妥协的手势，一手放到了自己的枪上。

李易峰知道，这名武装分子已经失去耐性，要用更暴力的方式进行审讯。

现在穆立没有什么更好的选择，放弃保护李易峰是最佳选项，他们不可能因为一个人的生死影响两个人的任务。

李易峰同样没有什么选择，抗刑讯训练的经验告诉他，对审讯方的妥协并不能降低他所受到的伤害，尤其在当下对方急于短时间内获取情报的状况下，就算他十分听话的交出了最高授权代码，对方也不会介意朝他开两枪来诈一诈他看看他有没有说谎。

既然如此，他就要最大程度守住自己的信息优势，这才是保命的关键。

可很快，穆立的动作让他精神紧张起来。

穆立将右手放到枪上，食指直接弯曲触到了扳机位置。

——这是准备动手的暗号。

如果李易峰有发言权，他一定不会支持这个选择。

外面有至少十名武装分子，窗户对面有狙击手，战场上没有超人更不能期待绝地反杀的奇迹。

可现在穆立选择了放弃任务来营救他，那他只有相信穆立的判断。

他的目光向另一侧的武装分子一瞥，高度正好，只要穆立动手他可以用腿部力量直接将这人绞杀——一切都等穆立的行动。

就在此时，门外传来一声泰语喊叫。

穆立和两名武装分子都向门外看去。

来人有些慌张地和穆立说了一句话，穆立把手从枪上放了下来，接着又是一串短促的交流。

三名武装分子合力把李易峰面朝下压在床上，打开手铐，把他左手上的腕表取了下来，又快速把他铐上。

来人带着腕表走后，穆立生气地对刚刚那名失去耐性的武装分子说了一长串，李易峰猜测应该有某些非常难听的侮辱性词汇，武装分子表情愤怒却不敢还口，见穆立说个不停，直接抬腿出了房间。

穆立在床边来回踱步两圈，显得有些烦躁，接着又懊恼地和剩下那名武装分子说了几句话，对方点点头，不放心地指指李易峰，穆立摇手又指指外面，表示没关系外面这么多人呢，于是最后一名武装分子也出去了。

穆立捂住自己的通讯话筒，低声说“这是走私港，缅北雇的我们，陈氏背景很大。”

李易峰用口型问“情报来源？”

穆立摇头。

两人不再说话，穆立倚到门框处看着他。

李易峰回望过去，陷入沉思。

有了穆立的情报，这块拼图又变得完整了一些。陈氏试图在缅甸南部开一条海上走私线，这触动了缅北势力的利益，于是雇佣了泰国的某些武装力量进行阻挠。

那么关于那份最高授权代码的情报是如何泄露的呢？——他们的“渠道”又是什么？

他又想起自己刚刚被首领说破拥有代码时的过激反应，暗暗反省，在云峰别墅区住了几个月，居然被陈氏集团看起来滴水不漏的防线唬住了，差点忘了世上没有不透风的墙这个特情工作者的信条。

缅北的势力能得知那份授权代码，说明他们已经渗透进云峰别墅区，甚至已经进入了云峰别墅区的核心位置。

他接着想到那块手表，雇佣兵的异常动作，唐军看到时的讶异，都昭示着那不止是一块表，更可能有其他含义——某种象征含义。

——陈伟霆终究是在意他的，给了他一块“护身符”

又想起他到仰光的第一天，陈伟霆打给他的两通电话和那句“表不用摘”的提醒，李易峰觉得自己可能还没从刑讯状态中完全恢复过来，心脏酥酥麻麻的。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

他被摘走的手表很快又被送了回来，对方把表放到他身边喊走了穆立，门外快速跑过多个人影——对方撤退了。

虽然早预料到自己的生命有了保障，但对方放弃的如此干脆到底还是让李易峰有些意外。

他手脚都被铐着要移动十分不便且全身都由于之前武装分子的暴力行为而传来不同层级的痛感，但他顾不上这些，扭过头看看被放在自己身边的那块伯爵腕表，又眯起眼顺着表壳上的W刻纹用目光描摹了几遍。

现在他要考虑新的问题了——怎么解释他击毙了两名雇佣兵的事情

所谓大学练过武术这样的借口可没法为这个结果给出答案，对方在两分钟内让两个特警小组加上唐军丧失了战斗力，这是一流雇佣兵的实力，什么武术能打死两个？龟派气功吗？

更何况伤亡这么多特警，就算真用了龟派气功，弹道专家们也要跑来让你解释一下你的发功位置、发功目标、发功角度、发功时长，测算一下你的功力强度再搞个场景还原。

而且，最重要的是——如果陈氏是一个涉走私集团，那么在集团内部一定存在着某种非常严格的审查程序，绝不会比警方的调查简单。面对警方他或许还能用一句“这是商业机密”糊弄过去，但面对集团内的调查就不行了，对方不把他做的每一个动作说的每一句话都确认到位是不会罢休的。

当然，好处也是显而易见的，只要通过审查，他就有了和陈伟霆谈话的资本，他所遭受的每一分痛苦都将成为砝码，去换一个接触陈氏秘密的机会。

李易峰想的发愁，甚至想跑出去给剩下的活口补几枪——当然，只是想想。

楼下警笛声渐近，没有时间了。

他从床上滚下来，从地上拾起了刚刚自己被缴的枪，连滚带蹭到接近门口位置，对着之前那名被他击毙的武装分子打光了弹匣里的子弹，直接将上半身打成了筛子，完全找不到最初的致命伤了。

楼道里唐军跌跌撞撞手脚并用地跑过来，到了门口看李易峰靠在房门上双手握枪略带颤抖，再坚持不住，跪坐下来。他上身迷彩一半已经被染成深色，李易峰目测他至少挨了五发子弹，左腿应该已经骨折了。

“他...他活着...”李易峰的声带发出不受控制的声音

唐军看看地上的武装分子，安慰他“已经死了，您别怕，没事了”

又不断说着“警察已经到了，没事了，没事了，我们安全了”缓缓伸手去摘李易峰手里的枪——他不能确定李易峰经此剧烈刺激会不会产生什么精神上的应激反应，两个食指放在扳机上的动作太吓人了，万一枪里还有子弹不小心走了火，那才是冤死了。

唐军把枪从李易峰手里拿过来，才真正松了一口气，等着增援来的缅甸警方抵达。

———————————————

从缅甸商务部接到陈氏集团代表邰广利的报警到增援特警抵达事发地用时二十分钟，留守酒店的六名特警全部牺牲，现场共发现被击毙的武装分子四人，陈氏集团员工均有不同程度负伤，除一名安保人员重伤外，另有两名员工负枪伤，两名员工轻伤。

警方立刻封锁现场，对酒店内其他住客进行了疏散，对发生在酒店中的剧烈爆炸声和连串响动，警方表示，是酒店中电路出现事故，导致了连串爆炸，并致五楼住客六人死亡、五人受伤，对事故产生原因仍在进一步调查中。

陈氏集团所有负伤员工被第一时间转移至德林达依省军医院进行抢救和治疗，他们将在伤势稳定后准备接受缅甸警方的询问，配合调查。

而在治疗过程中，陈氏集团一名员工表现出了较为强烈的创伤后应激障碍，对此陈氏集团非常关注，希望能将该员工接回香港进行治疗。

这名员工身份特殊，是第一报案人，又掌握大量线索，是案件的关键人物，缅甸警方本来不同意放人。但陈氏集团态度坚决，经过协调，缅甸警方将特别派遣一支调查组随该名员工返回香港，并在他伤势好转后对他展开询问工作。

———————————————

李易峰在一只由六名缅甸警员组成的调查组陪同下，提前登上了专机，抵港后被安排在陈氏旗下的“圣达西医院”接受治疗，心理专家也在第一时间介入。

入院的当天下午，他独自一人在病房中，反复在脑海里强化细节，门外有缅甸警员值班，不允许医护以外人员与他接触，来保证缅甸警方获取资料的优先性和有效性。

这倒是给了李易峰难得的安宁，不过这份安宁并没有持续多久。

查房的护士询问过他的身体和精神状况后离开不到十分钟，病房的门就再次被推开。

李易峰正靠在折起了坡度的病床上，手上拿着那块刚刚为了配合心电检测而取下来的伯爵手表，用拇指指腹在刻纹上来回擦过，扭头看见大boss，赶紧又坐直些。

“霆哥？”

“你不用动”陈伟霆走到他床侧，目光从他手里的那块表上掠过“还好吗？”

李易峰的语气让陈伟霆觉得有些熟悉“说实话吗？——不太好”

陈伟霆拽过一旁的椅子坐下来看着他，这会儿林诚手拿一打纸质资料也走了进来，递给陈伟霆“这是检测报告”

陈伟霆接过来翻看着，林诚在一旁摘要“肢体大面积软组织挫伤，右小臂流弹造成的创口缝了十针，还好没伤到骨骼和内脏，估计一到两个月能恢复。心理上的问题专家组还在讨论...他们获取的信息有限”林诚抬头看眼李易峰，在心理专家问及李易峰的经历和心理状况时，李易峰表现出了明显抗拒，心理专家猜测是经历带来的痛苦过大，担心引发创伤性再体验症状，没有继续询问。

“那个...”李易峰突然开口“谈判的结果怎么样？”

林诚微欠下身“谈判暂时还没有出结果，不过情况比较乐观，您放心吧”

出了这么大事情，就算出于补偿，缅泰两方也不会过于为难陈氏了，情况当然乐观。

李易峰松一口气“那就好”

陈伟霆把报告看完还给林诚“缅甸的事你做的很好，不用放不下，你现在最重要的是把身体养好”

林诚自行离开病房给他们带上了门。

李易峰把目光垂下来“我心里明白，是您保了我，我其实什么都没做。”他把手里拿着的那块腕表放到身侧“谢谢您——另外，被泄露的情报不止有我的身份，还有刘秘书交给我的那份最高授权代码，对方声称有特别渠道，请您一定小心。”

陈伟霆端详他一阵，轻轻开口

“心里怪我？”

李易峰猛地抬起头“没有！我的命是您保下来的，我怎么敢——”

陈伟霆拿起被李易峰放在床上的腕表“既然送你了，就是你的了。”他轻托着李易峰的小臂给他戴好“出卖情报的人我会查，一定给你一个交代”

李易峰嘀咕“这么多人受伤，怎么就是给我了”

陈伟霆失笑“还说不是怪我？”

李易峰闭口不言。

陈伟霆站起身“他们是他们的，你是你的”

“哦”李易峰觉得自己好像真有点创伤性再体验症状了，不然心脏怎么和刚受完刑一个感觉，心说别是装病装成真的了，到时别说给一块表了，给十块也亏了啊。

“好好休息，我有时间会再过来看你。”陈伟霆嘱咐完转身走了。

———————————————

李易峰对领导的“有时间”这三个字太熟悉了，含义基本等于它的反义词，这导致陈伟霆第二天再来时李易峰一脸诧异完全没有思想准备。

“不欢迎？”陈伟霆问他

“没有没有...不过您来的这么频繁，让我由于心理原因不能接受缅警询问这件事，显得好像有些不太合理...”

之后陈伟霆来的频率果然降低下来。

———————————————

一周后，李易峰接受了缅警的询问。林诚原本想和缅方交涉把时间再推后一些，但缅方比较着急，李易峰也希望尽量配合缅方工作以获取在另一边项目谈判上的更多通融。

于是为了保障李易峰安全和状态可控，询问地点就设在医院内一个空旷房间。上午从八点开始至十一点结束，下午从两点到五点。

第一天询问结束后，李易峰的精神状态显然不太好，心理专家做了紧急疏导，但成效并不显著，林诚问他是否需要暂停第二天的询问，被他拒绝了。

第二日询问结束后李易峰的状态更差了些，医护人员直接进入询问室为他做了检查。

接下来他有两天休息时间。缅方要将他的口述情况发回国内与其他人的叙述进行比对，而后就某些关键要素，对他进行二询。

二询中，针对李易峰房间中两名武装分子的死亡过程缅警再次询问了细节，这一过程只有李易峰知道，同一时间唐军只听到了不连续的几声枪响。

李易峰态度非常积极，不过叙述内容差强人意——

“我先去藏了公司机密，然后自己躲进了另一个房间”

“你把物品藏在了哪个房间的什么位置？”

“我没来及看房间号，东西藏在衣柜里”

“这是楼层平面图，你标一下具体位置”

李易峰画出四个房间“我分不清是哪一个”

警察只有放过这点“好你继续说吧”

“我跑到旁边的房间向后甩了下门就直接跑进了卧室，然后就听见很大的爆炸声，我怕同伴有危险，就又从卧室跑出来了，然后看到门上有那种铁片，外面还有枪声，我就没敢出去”

“你这时手里有拿什么东西吗？”

“我拿着枪了啊，之前唐军给我的”

“房门是关着的吗？”

“不是啊，我之前说过，我以为我随手一甩就把门关上了，其实没有，不过那会儿我不知道啊，它虚掩着，我看见那个铁片嵌进门里那么深就傻了，根本没注意门关没关。”

“然后呢？”

“我就躲在门后面，听外面一直有枪声”

“枪声持续了多久？”

“很久”

“可以说一个大概的时间吗？”

“我感觉得有五分钟”

缅警对着这个溢出了百分之百还多的答案一阵无语，但是本来也不能指望一个普通人能在那样突然的剧烈刺激下准确把握时间。在这个环节的时间把握上，他们大量采信了唐军的叙述。

“然后呢？”

“然后就听见他们在刷卡，我猜测他们在挨个搜查房间，我就这样拿着枪躲在门后想劫持他们第一个进我房间的人。”李易峰比划着，贴心地问“用不用我演示一下？”

“哦哦哦，你小心一点，小心一点”缅警赶紧站起来去扶他

李易峰站到询问室的门后比着姿势“我用拿只枪来演示吗？”

“不用了不用了，你这样就行，我们看得懂”

“我站在这儿然后就想，我要是站得离门太近了，他一开门不就拍着我了嘛，我就又往外站了一点”他往后错一步“就在这儿，然后他们第一个人就进来了，就这样拿着枪”

李易峰一人分饰两角，又去模仿武装分子的姿势。

缅警赶紧过去“知道知道，我们来配合你，你说你自己就行了”，说着摆好室内搜查的战术动作“是这样的对吧”

“对对对！然后他就进来了，我一看他进来要看见我了，我赶紧上去抢他枪，结果我一抢枪，发现他后面还一个人，我吓一跳，就开枪了。”

最关键的内容被李易峰两句话就讲完了，缅警赶紧叫停“稍等稍等，我们一点一点来说，慢慢来不着急——他进门时有没有大力踹门的动作？”

“没有，他推开的——门开着的啊，为什么要踹？不过我也是那会儿才知道门开着”

“你是怎么抢的他枪？”

“我以前学过一个空手入白刃的动作，就是人手腕这儿有个反关节你知道吧，就利用这个”

这句话挑战了缅警的汉语底蕴，好在配合李易峰的比划也大概明白了，就是个夺刀的基本战术动作。

“后面的第二个人是在这个位置吗？”又一名缅警也站了过去

“对，差不多吧...说不好，反正我一抢枪就看见他了。”

“你怎么开的枪？”

“就这样”李易峰把枪从第一名缅警的肩上探过去

“瞄准了对方的什么位置？”

“哪顾得上瞄准，都快吓死了，随便就开枪了。”

“大概呢？”

“估计是胸部”

“开了几枪？”

“两枪”

“然后呢？”

“然后我就劫持了第一个人，这样用枪指着他”

缅警配合着被他抱住脖子

“我就喊：都别过来，要不开枪了，结果他还挣扎想跑，我就往后拽他”

“你之前说你喊的是：都别动，不然我打死他”

“也可能...记不住了啊，差不多就是这个意思”

缅警对正常的记忆偏差表示理解“好吧好吧，你接着说”

“我越拽他越挣扎，越挣扎越厉害，就这会儿从门外又进来一个人开了枪，我一紧张，就也开枪了，结果就把他打死了”

说到这儿，李易峰的情绪肉眼可见的低落下去。缅警更加小心，在一询中，李易峰对接下来遭受的刑讯反应剧烈，前后用了一天半时间才勉强叙述完了全程。相比前半部分，刑讯内容是一询的重点，由于担心李易峰的精神无法承担第二次重复描述，他们在一询中问得十分仔细。

———————————————

整个二询用时一天，缅警基本还原了案发过程。

武装分子在攻击酒店的行动中，首先控制了电梯，而后从七楼下楼，试图劫持陈氏集团员工，但此时陈氏集团员工已经下楼，于是武装分子选择从两侧防火通道强攻五楼。

此时特警一个战斗小组在西侧楼梯口集结，唐军防御东侧楼梯，同时另一个特警小组准备增援东侧。

武装分子在西侧使用一枚手雷造成特警一死一伤，直接形成了火力压制，并使唐军腹背受敌，趁唐军不备再次使用手雷致其丧失战斗力同时致一名未穿戴装备先行增援唐军的特警牺牲。

武装分子利用装备和人员优势使其余特警在战斗中落于下风，并在两分钟内全部牺牲，期间共击毙武装分子两名，唐军在防御过程中击毙一名，武装分子在搜查隐蔽特警时被击毙一名。

在搜查李易峰所在房间时，由于房门未锁，对武装分子形成了房间无人的心理暗示，致其大意，李易峰伺机挟持一名武装分子并连开两枪命中其同伴胸部，使其丧失战斗力并重伤昏迷，在李易峰与怀中武装分子角力过程中，另一名武装分子开枪造成李易峰小臂内侧擦伤同时无意识开枪击毙了他挟持的人质。

陈氏员工被控制后均遭受不同程度的刑讯，目的为获取陈氏商业机密（具体事项不明），在武装分子撤退后，李易峰发现被自己击伤的第一名武装分子尚未死亡，又向其补开十四枪，致其死亡。

在同一时间于酒店附近发生的人质劫持案也已确定是同批武装分子所为，做并案调查处理。

详细汇报打了一百多页，由缅甸警方存档。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

二询后缅方会对已知资料做进一步汇总分析，不排除有关键问题会需要再次询问但一般不需要如此长时间系统性了。

李易峰在整个询问期间都没有见到陈伟霆，估计这也算是给缅方一个面子，固然以陈伟霆的身份在询问前要来见他，缅警也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了，但询问期间还要接触被询问人，就让人家难做了。

———————————————

陈伟霆人不到，心里却惦记着。林诚会看眼色，让圣达西医院每天提交一次李易峰的情况报告。

一询的第二天，陈伟霆拿到医院报告盯了足足五分钟，林诚站在一边小声说“今天一询就结束了，明天休息...要不...去见见？”

陈伟霆把报告扔到桌上“我见他，我说什么？”

林诚站在一旁不敢接话。

“休息几天？”

“两天，二询估计一天就能结束了”

“那就是三天了，人确认了？”

“确认了”

“那抓吧”陈伟霆从盒中取一只雪茄出来，林诚赶紧接过来为他点。

“二询过后我去见他，给他交代。”

“是”

“小海怎么回事？”

林诚一愣，很快反应过来“阳哥跟您说的啊？”

“你阳哥至于跑到我这儿告状？”陈伟霆瞥他一眼

林诚赶紧应着“是是，阳哥想要人，直接找我就是了。”

陈伟霆“哼”一声，“高伯挺喜欢他，跟我提了一句”

林诚陪笑“这小子就是太机灵，我说他怎么赶着这么快把报告做出来了，原来是求援去了。”他把点好的雪茄递过去“就是嘴上没个把门的，爱打听就算了，还爱说”

陈伟霆站起来往窗户处踱了两步，他的别墅位置高，从窗户望出去，B区星星点点的灯光清晰可见。

“小林”

林诚肃容“是，霆哥”

陈伟霆转过来望着他“你能用的人，才是你的人——知道金阳为什么不去找你吗？”

林诚小心回答“阳哥信我”

“他是信你，可小海不是第一次了”

林诚一凛“我的错”

“嗯”陈伟霆靠到窗沿上看着他

于是林诚明白，陈伟霆在等的回答了

“张海平是有用的人，我会用好他，不会再出错。”

陈伟霆得了回答，重又转过去看着窗外“既然要留着，就尽快办好，别让高伯担心。”

“是”

———————————————

二询结束的转天，李易峰刚刚输上液，就再次在病房迎来陈总大驾。

陈伟霆微蹙起眉“怎么回事？”

“早上有些控制不住，挂了袋液，没什么，纯安神的，这会儿已经好多了。”李易峰回答道

陈伟霆陪他坐了会儿，说“人已经查到了，来和你说一声，等你好了回去，人给你留着”

李易峰问“我认识吗？”

一旁的林诚回答“是C区的，您应该没见过”

“既然没见过，和我有什么关系呢？”

林诚心说这可厉害了，霆哥为这个交代忍了三天没来见人，这位倒好，摆明是不领这个情了。虽然他一百个不情愿掺和，可人站在这儿，装哑巴不叫个事，他委婉地说“霆哥怕您放不下，一直催着查，天天过问，昨天刚有结果，今天就来告诉您了。”

李易峰扭过头看着陈伟霆说道“霆哥厚爱，我当不起，您说让我怎么办，就怎么办。”

陈伟霆也没想到李易峰是这个反应，愣了一下，在脑海里快速捋一遍各种因素后开始找线索“小林去问下昨天晚上到今天早上谁来过”

林诚应个“是”出去问，不一会儿就回来了“内调处的人刚来过，说想约谈话时间”

林诚汇报完立在一边装死，发生这么大的事，内部调查处当然不可能不过问。不过看床上这位目前的状态，也确实让人揪心。刚受一通罪回来，为了集团没多调养就去应付缅方询问，弄得病情已经加重了，要是再问一遍，真保不准是个什么后果了。

李易峰微低着头，陈伟霆只能看到他逐渐变红的眼角和轻轻颤抖的手指，又想起这几个晚上看到的病情报告，他长出一口气“小林，去问问缅甸警方他们的案情资料能不能共享，让内调处跟他们沟通一下。”

“是”林诚领命赶紧出去了，把屋子留给他们俩人。

陈伟霆站起来倒杯水递给他，语气有些无奈“集团事情这么多，我也没法面面俱到，下次别考我了，否则我不保证能答的上来”

李易峰扬起头看着陈伟霆，手指抖得更加厉害，开口时声调都变了“内调处的调查授权书上盖的是集团章，陈总觉得我欲擒故纵，我请陈总教我，我该怎么跟您开口。”

陈伟霆看着他眼眶中渐渐蓄起泪，可他愣是把眼睛又睁得大些没让流下来。

眼泪没流下来，可鼻涕止不住，李易峰想回手去抽纸巾，却忘了左手正输着液，被陈伟霆手疾眼快地按住了，替他把纸拿了过来。

李易峰换了右手去抽纸，这下是眼泪鼻涕都止不住了。

陈伟霆叹口气“好，是我错怪你了——可你知道这是什么？”陈伟霆用指尖敲敲他左腕上的表盘

李易峰不解地看着他

“内调处的集团章你看得见，这是我的私章，你怎么就看不见了？”

“这我怎么知道…”李易峰小声抗议

陈伟霆不放过他“那你也不想想，除了这个，还有什么能从雇佣兵的手里保下你？”

李易峰闷头不说话了，陈伟霆重新把水递给他。

“谢谢霆哥”

看他态度变得如此之快，陈伟霆冷哼一声“这称呼是让你拿来卖乖的？”

李易峰端着水杯不敢动了。

“再有下次，不想喊以后都不用喊了”

“哦”

“哦什么哦？听懂还是没听懂？”

“听懂了，以后不敢了。”

———————————————

李易峰的病情稍稳定后，也出了缅甸警方的调查期限，林诚把他接回了云峰别墅区，心理专家会一周来为他检查一次，同时他也需要尽快将自己此次赴缅工作的情况形成汇报。

回到云峰别墅区的当天晚上陈伟霆来找他，俩人坐在客厅说话时，陈伟霆指指公文包示意里面的东西是给他的，他拿出来一看

“九·一九授权代码泄露事故调查报告”

“密级：二.七十年”

“陈氏集团内部调查处”

李易峰暗暗咂舌，陈伟霆这个人的气度实在容易让人折服。以两人现在的身份，陈伟霆肯把出卖了情报的卧底交给他处置，已经是情分了。把调查报告交给他，那意思就是：你可以公平的来跟我谈补偿。

这份交代，对陈伟霆这样的人来说，可以说已经仁至义尽了。

可这不是李易峰想要的

他没有翻开，直接把报告放在桌上“这个我不能看”

陈伟霆静静看他

于是他讲了个故事

“我在金河休闲时，岳哥很喜欢里面的一个姑娘，这个姑娘还有一个弟弟，岳哥经常给他们姐俩送些钱。有次岳哥签了笔大单子挺高兴，晚上随口和这位姑娘说了，没过几天，这个姑娘的弟弟失踪了。岳哥听说后，立刻让我去把正在工位上的姑娘找来，后来我再没有见过这个姑娘。”

“这个女孩儿有什么错呢，只是怀璧其罪。岳哥又有什么错呢，如果不是他反应够快，或许公司的秘密就泄露了，大家都没有选择而已。”

“既然现在我有选择，还请您原谅，不是我该看的东西，我不能看。”

他要的不是陈伟霆出于私情给他的补偿，陈伟霆或许因为一时歉疚可以满足他的要求，但那不是长久之计，他不能变成陈伟霆的私事，因为那样他将随时面临让位于公事的风险。

陈伟霆很有耐心地听他讲完，悠悠地说

“听你这个口气，不像觉得赵岳没错啊”

赵岳私自把公司订单信息泄露给小情儿，当然有错，不过李易峰讲这个故事可不是为了说这个的，他不信陈伟霆听不懂。

“霆哥！”李易峰急道“岳哥很照顾我的！您可不能...”他看陈伟霆抬了下眉，于是改口道“您别让我对不起岳哥”

“哦”

陈伟霆提纲挈领

“你要跟我公私分明，还要让我顾你的面子”

他想了想，评价道“你算盘打的很好啊”

李易峰被说的没脾气，低着头小声抱怨“明明是您故意小题大做，以偏概全”

说完等了会儿没听见陈伟霆的声音，他怕自己话过了，小心抬头去看陈伟霆的脸色——没看出什么名堂，陈伟霆只是收起刚刚打趣他时的那点笑容，面无表情的看着他。

他跟陈伟霆对视了一两秒又低下头去，过会儿再抬头去看，还是之前的样子，如此两三回，李易峰心里也毛了，自己蹭着站起来往后退一步，低头认错“对不起，霆哥”

他感觉到陈伟霆慢慢收回了目光，似乎叹了口气，声音发沉“易峰”

“霆哥”李易峰应一声，看向陈伟霆

陈伟霆缓缓发问“从我们第一次见面到现在，几个月了啊？”

李易峰简单算算，答

“四个月”

陈伟霆把这个回答咀嚼了一遍

“四个月啊”

李易峰紧张起来，四个月实在不是个长时间，对于大财团而言，要培养一名真正的心腹，往往是从小开始，比如林诚——李易峰看见他第一眼就知道，那样的年纪能做到云峰别墅区安保总负责人的位置，除了极强的个人能力外，更重要的是要有足够让人信任的出身。

这也是一些百年家族基本无法从外部攻破的原因，他们已经形成了完整的人才供给链，是所谓家族底蕴的重要组成部分。

可他吃了这么多苦，才换来一个跟陈伟霆开口的机会，不试一试，怎么能甘心呢。  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰穿着短袖，之前武装分子对他的踢打而造成的皮下出血还没有消去，仍有斑斑点点的淤血痕迹，右小臂缝过的伤口还留着蜿蜒的印记，还好射击的角度很正，没有在室内形成跳弹，不然后果只能听天由命了。

陈伟霆的眼神扫过去，没多停留。

两人一坐一立，沉默无言，就这样过了十分钟。

陈伟霆毫无征兆地开口了“明天来A4找我吧”

———————————————

第二天陈伟霆照例吃完早饭就走了，李易峰看他没有带着自己一起的意思估计是还有其他事要处理，于是稍等了一会儿。本想给张海平打个电话告诉他自己回来了顺便让他接一下，结果电话没打通，只能自己出门走着往A4去了。

从A3到A4距离并不远，步行十几分钟也就走到了，只是不太符合云峰别墅区的传统出行方式而已，先后两辆安保巡逻车路过他身边都放慢了速度，不过司机和副驾驶上的俩人互相打着眼色，都是什么话也没说地开走了。

——近期云峰别墅区的最新八卦大家早就口耳相传了，A3那位出差回来后，内调处本想约谈，被陈总亲自发话给挡了。

后来听说内调处从别的地方拿了资料，用内调处里流出来的原话讲“我从干这行就没见过这么扯淡的调查报告，他们是写小说的吗？”

这确实不能全怪缅甸办案人员能力不够，缅甸警方中了武装分子的调虎离山之计，导致酒店兵力空虚，两分钟就被攻破，实在不是什么光彩的事，本就不想宣扬。

李易峰在案件发生过程中有关键行为，本来是调查重点，可李易峰由于精神受创，很多地方不能做出精确描述，有些细节一询二询表述都不完全一致。尤其和武装分子做正面对抗的部分，发生的电光火石，李易峰的描述看起来玄之又玄，偏又和现场勘验结果一一吻合，于是缅甸警方只能对着李易峰的描述脑补逻辑，最后形成的报告难免就要用文学代替科学了。

事关刑讯的部分则更简单了，陈氏集团员工非常一致地强调了自己受到的种种非人待遇，但没有一个人透露对方到底在讯问什么信息。

总之缅甸警方提供的资料让内调处非常头大，可是内调处这个部门又很特殊，它是直接对陈伟霆负责的。平时对其他部门见人高一级，没个笑脸的看谁都像叛徒，但陈伟霆发过话的事，再苦再难他们也只能自己忍着。

大家看着内调处吃瘪都觉得解气，可暗中也长个心眼——连内调处的问话都给挡了，你是个什么身份？想给人家提问题？

能进云峰别墅区的没有傻子，所以大家一个问题也没有，看着李易峰一路走到了A4，没有一个人敢影响他锻炼身体。

———————————————

李易峰到A4时卷帘门关着，一旁值班室里跑出来一名安保，说话犹犹豫豫的“额，您...嗯，您是...需要我给您开门吗？”

李易峰关切地回应“是，麻烦了，辛苦你了啊”

对方嘴皮子一下利索了“不麻烦不麻烦，不辛苦不辛苦”

李易峰看见A4门关着就知道自己来早了，但他肯定不能让陈伟霆等，所以只能自己来等boss。

他在室内靶场的几个射击位上来回溜达了两圈，之前教他进行射击的那名保镖跑了进来“峰哥来了啊？我给您拿枪？”

李易峰犹豫了一下，说“行，就还是上次那几款枪吧”

保镖弯弯腰去给他准备了。

————————————————

陈伟霆的车到A4门口时见卷帘门升了起来只关着隔音门就知道李易峰已经到了，A4是云峰别墅区的重地，无证入内按理至少得报给林诚知道。他扫了林诚一眼，林诚把头低了下去。

于是陈伟霆明白，林诚并没有得到汇报，是下面的人自作主张了。

这不在陈伟霆的意料之外，从决定为李易峰免了内调处的约谈时他就知道，他一旦给开了特例，下面的人自然也有样学样。可是绿灯已经开了，就不能随意再关，否则一会儿绿灯一会儿红灯，下面的人就没法做事了。做上位者，不能让下属觉得他阴晴不定，喜怒无常，否则是不会得人心的。

道理是这个道理，可把人放在自己掌控之外的感觉，还是让他有些别扭。

林诚多少能猜出些他的想法，知道他家霆哥当初哄人开心的报应来了，凑上前忍着笑说“就是随便玩玩，要是真有出格的地方，量他们也不敢隐瞒不报”

陈伟霆一看他表情就知道他心里估计正看热闹，懒得计较，扔给他一句“你的人，你有数就行”，先进去了。

“哥？”林诚风中凌乱，只恨自己多那一句嘴，这下好了，一边是老大中意的人，一边是陈氏的规矩，把他放在中间，这让他怎么办？

可陈伟霆把难题甩给他了，只能认命地把A4的守卫叫到跟前“我知道你们心里想的什么，把人放进去就算了，不会后打报告吗？”

守卫准确把握住“把人放进去就算了”这句重点，知道自己工作路线正确了，那方法问题都是小错误，立正回答“是！”

————————————————

陈伟霆走进射击大厅就看见人正端着G36认真练枪，动作和命中率都已经有点模样——虽然打的是固定靶。

陈伟霆清咳一声，李易峰戴着耳罩没听见，旁边的保镖听见了，也不知道该不该提醒李易峰一声，眼睛在两个人身上来回扫着。

李易峰一整个弹匣打完，才意识到有人进来了，回头看见陈伟霆，赶紧脱装备“不知道您什么时候过来，我待着也是待着，就想练习练习，以后保不准用的上”

林诚这会儿也进来了，看着保镖帮李易峰卸护具，关心了一句“您伤还没好全，还是小心一些”

“本来就是轻伤，没事，谢谢”李易峰回道

等他卸完护具，陈伟霆说声“走吧”，向战术模拟区走去。

保镖没有跟上来，三人从一侧穿过战术模拟区，进了战术训练系统的总控室。

由于没有训练安排，总控室中并没有人，但干净整洁，高清监控正常运转，各类光电设备上无落灰浮尘，可见日常勤于维护。

林诚快走两步先到了总控室另一侧门签标注的配电室前，刷卡开了门。

配电室内两侧配电箱紧靠墙体罗列整齐，对面设有另一个出口。

林诚进配电室后没有向里走，站在门口处等陈伟霆和李易峰都进来并关好门后，走向右手第一组变电箱，刷了卡——这是一个隐藏门设计。

李易峰知道，自己正在离陈氏的秘密越来越近。

进去后是一道金库门，林诚依旧在前面为他们开路，经过后又是一道金库门。

李易峰眼神扫过那厚重的C级不锈钢门板时，无数信息涌入他的脑海，开始挑战他信息处理能力的上限。

当一个房间配备C级金库门时，这代表什么？

这代表着墙体有着大于金库门的防御能力——否则墙都扛不住，光剩门有什么用？

什么构造能有那么强大的防御能力？

李易峰瞬间想到自己第一次来A4后回去时的猜想，他觉得自己还是太小看陈伟霆了，那个超厚的墙体里能有什么学问，最大的学问恐怕就是——这是一个由混凝土进行浇筑的建筑。如果陈氏舍得投入，他们甚至可以使用高强混凝土或者超高强混凝土，那就不是从外观上能观察得出来的了，但看那个厚度，普通的空袭都撼动不了。

正因为稳固性要求，所以这也是云峰别墅区唯一一栋平房建筑。大门处那个卷帘门纯粹是个装饰，一定还有一道极厉害的防爆门，一合上这A4就是个堡垒。

穿过两道金库门，李易峰再看看自己所在的位置，觉得有些恍惚。

因为——

这是一个——

电梯间

李易峰心里一万只草泥马奔过，真他妈见鬼的平房。

站到电梯里，看着一竖排

1

B1

B2

B3

即使站在敌对的立场上，李易峰也不得不佩服陈伟霆的魄力。只是同时也在心底升起一丝疑惑，这样大的工程，警方真的一点也不知情吗？陈氏是如何做到的呢？

林诚按下了B2，电梯带着他们降入山体内。

————————————————

电梯门再打开时，当面一堵墙，左右均有走廊，门口一位挂着胸牌的工作人员，引他们拐向右侧走道。站在右侧走道上，能看到都是左右房间房门相对的布局，右手一竖排六个门签，左手有四个。

他们走入左手第二个写“内调处”门签的房间，里面两位挂内调处胸牌的员工都站了起来。房间里几块超高清监控显示器和数据分析仪器，李易峰很熟悉，那是用作审讯辅助的。

随着审讯与抗审讯技术的进步，双方对“人”的研究大大推动生物学发展并在心理学阵地上不断拉锯着。

“怎么样了？”陈伟霆问

“可靠性98%以上，基本确定了，是掸邦。他供出了两个下线，一个通信处的，一个后勤部的。”内调处员工把报告递给陈伟霆，又冲后面的林诚和李易峰点点头。


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

陈伟霆一手接过文件夹看也没看就往身后递去，李易峰看眼林诚，对方没有接的意思，于是自己接过来了。

内调处员工的视线随着文件夹移动到李易峰身上，直接对他汇报“现在已经对通信处实施紧急管制，另一个是后勤部物资处的，暂时没动，严密监控了”

李易峰翻开报告，这是一份总结。

这名被捕的掸邦卧底名叫木其赛，三年前由陈氏科技有限公司调派来云峰别墅区信息部，并先后在通信处和网络安全处工作，半年前升任网络安全处副处长。

他利用职务之便，得知了网络安全处即将为缅甸项目配置一个最高授权代码，又整合了来自后勤部物资处的信息，确定这个授权代码是为李易峰准备的，于是通过通信处的下线吴沙将消息递了出去。

李易峰看完报告，把文件夹合上，看向已经坐下来的陈伟霆。

陈伟霆缓缓开口道“我给你的交代你不要，可以。拿着这个，换你给我一个交代。两条路，你自己选。”

旁边两名内调处的员工相互打个眼色，都有些震动，再一起去看林诚，发现对方波澜不惊，于是低头研究皮鞋去了。

李易峰想过陈伟霆会让自己接触那位掸邦卧底，却没料到陈伟霆如此大方，把整个情报网都给了自己，回想起从自己来到云峰别墅区开始，好像陈伟霆对自己总是出乎意料的大方。他握紧文件夹，给出了回答“我选这个，不过我想要个人帮我”

林诚赶紧说“我给您派...”

李易峰接着说道“如果可以的话，我希望是张海平。”

林诚眼皮一跳，去看陈伟霆。

李易峰见他这个反应以为要求提出了格，补充解释道“之前我们一起工作了仨月，都熟悉了，再换别人还得重新习惯...”

对张海平来说，金河信贷的工作结束本来没有义务再跟着他了，尤其是之前还为金合源的事有过不快，可他没想到张海平会在他去缅甸前主动上门提醒，倒真让他从心里多一分感激亲近。现在既然要人，张海平当然是首选。

陈伟霆盯了李易峰半晌，倏的笑了

“可以啊”

答应之后又问他“还有要求吗？”

李易峰憋了会儿“——暂时没了”

林诚主动补充“三室会配合您工作”

李易峰回头去看两名内调处员工的胸牌，才注意到靠近塑封线上两个小字“三室”。

“你既然要了小海，到时让他给你讲。”陈伟霆站起来“我还有事，你回来一直没给你接风，晚上一起吃吧”

李易峰微微低头“是”

陈伟霆走近他一步“那六点，来A2吧”

李易峰意外地抬头

“有想吃的提前说，他们好准备”陈伟霆拍拍他肩膀，走出了房间。

————————————————

张海平是下午时直接到A3找李易峰报道的，看起来颇为激动，进门后直接上来抱了李易峰一下“您安全回来太好了”

“我刚出院不久，上午本来就想告诉你我回来了，估计你在忙，没接到。”

“小林哥有事喊我，静音了没听到”张海平一语带过，转而关心地问道“听说您...心理状态上还是不太好？”

“我这点事情已经搞的尽人皆知了吗？”

“没有没有，您的情况都是高度保密的，这不是我要来跟着您了嘛，小林哥才给我讲的。”话锋一转又调皮地说“不过，霆哥为您挡了内调处的谈话这事儿，确实大家都在传。”

“我还真没想到，内调处这个部门的工作透明度这么高啊”李易峰感叹

“毕竟霆哥以前没给开过这种特例嘛”张海平忽略掉李易峰话里的内涵，不忘给自家老大增光添彩。

这下李易峰倒真说不出什么了，心里也是暗叫侥幸。想起自己刚刚接的任务，于是问道“内调处三室是干什么的？”

张海平知道这是说正事了，也认真起来“三室是侦查室，涉及抓捕审讯的时候，都是他们负责，哦，之前想约您谈话的人也是三室的——他们是内调处四个室中人最多的。其他三个里面，一室是情报室，二室是技术室，四室是综合室。”

李易峰把木其赛的审讯报告递给他“木其赛说他有两个下线，一个在通信处，一个在后勤部，上午他们跟我说现在通信处已经管制了。”

张海平一目十行的看完报告“您想现在抓吗？”

李易峰反问回去“你的看法呢？”

当下情形与在金河信贷时的试探大不相同，李易峰这样问了，张海平也就认真答到“他们能在信息部潜伏下来，应该是受过训练的，如果您是希望通过目前的紧张气氛来观察他们是不是还有同伴或者帮助他们的人，恐怕希望不大。不如直接抓起来审，效率更高，而且——通信处是重要部门，不能长时间管制，会影响正常工作。”

李易峰轻轻点头“既然要动那就尽快”，他回手看眼表“现在是三点，三个小时应该够了吧？”

“差不多——您赶时间？”

“六点我去A2，晚餐”

张海平恍然大悟“哦哦哦”，然后从包里拿出只工作证“这个给您，我喊人，咱们现在就去。”

李易峰接过工作证，中间贴了他的证件照，加盖了陈氏集团内调处公章，文字写着

“临时工作证”

“姓名：李易峰”

“部门：内调处”

张海平接着打了一串电话，听起来应该是联系了侦查室的相关人员，同时准备了巡逻车。

十几分钟后，有人来按门铃“都准备好了”

李易峰出去一看，两辆电动巡逻车停在门口，第一辆除司机外座位都空着，后一辆满员，上下西装革履佩戴工作证。一共是十二人，看其中司机和副驾驶上人的姿势，应该携带了枪械。

这一猜想在他坐上第一辆车时就被证实了，张海平坐在副驾，他在第一排座椅上能清楚看到司机身体右侧的枪套。

这和李易峰想象中的走私集团做派不太一样，在大多数人的设想中，犯罪分子们的形象总是伴随着砍刀、棍棒、香烟、染色的头发、露白的金银装饰、易被煽动的情绪和随之而来的伤害。事实上这几样东西李易峰没能在云峰别墅区找到除香烟以外的蛛丝马迹。他从未见过云峰别墅区的工作人员有衣衫不整的情况，李易峰怀疑他们的着装有严格要求，他们职责分明，做事严谨，连说话都极有分寸。烟还是抽的，但是李易峰在前往A1时清晰记得路过的吸烟区和贴在会议室上“严禁吸烟”的牌子。

过往的工作经历告诉他，一个组织想发展，规范化是必由之路，而陈氏正在积极践行这条理论。现在，陈氏的规范，正以另一种方式，给任何试图站在他对立面的人带来压力。

巡逻车开动后司机给张海平指指车前的储物箱，张海平翻开，从里面取出套好的枪械挂在腰上。这让李易峰有些意外，他本以为张海平是个纯粹的文职人员。

行进的速度不是很快，巡逻车沿着盘山小路向C区开去，十几分钟便进了C区。

在他刚刚来到云峰别墅区的那些日子里，怎么也不会想到第一次进入C区是以这样的方式。

张海平从副驾上回头向他介绍“四层楼的是C1，他们地下还有两层，是C区的主要工作地点，那边还有一栋C2是实验楼，剩下四栋都是他们的公寓楼。”

张海平说完转回头问司机“你们把人控哪儿了？”

“负1层，通信处都按住了”

张海平笑起来“葛处这回又该说咱了”

“那他的人有问题嘛——再说了，这不是您在？”

“说什么呢”张海平瞪他一眼

司机也想起来后面还坐着一位，他说这话不合适，赶紧闭了口，从后视镜上看看李易峰，结果李易峰通过后视镜对他笑了笑，司机尴尬的扯扯嘴角，专心开车了。

车辆到了C1没停直接开入了B2层的地下车库，坐电梯上的B1层。

一出电梯正对着的值班前台位置上坐着一名谢顶的中年男人，看见从电梯里出来的他们，斜眼睨着“呦，正主来了？”

李易峰看他做派，猜想八成就是张海平在车上提到的葛处。

果然张海平笑着向前“葛处辛苦，好久没见您了，头发又密了不少啊！”

“去去去”葛处站起来，估计也就不到一米七的个子“通信处是什么地方你们是不知道吗？耽误了一条信息你们吃罪得起？把我的人关这儿两天了！不让换班，你们过来盯个试试？”

“别别别葛处，这也是知道您在这儿我们才放心啊。再说这两天我们也没闲着，三室的弟兄眼睛都熬红了，一遍遍确认，我们也怕冤枉自己人啊——给您介绍一下，这是我们这次行动的负责人，李组长”

“葛处好”李易峰主动伸手，同时去看他的工作证，上面写的是葛明启，职务：处长，部门：通信处。

葛明启和他握手，同时也来看他的证件。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

临时工作证上没有职务，葛明启知道，这样的证件一般只配给两种人，一种是临时借来跑腿没职务的，一种是空降下来专事专办不需要职务的，李易峰显然是后者，想到最近云峰别墅区流传甚广的小道消息，他也就猜个八九不离十。

“峰哥好”葛明启和李易峰同时从对方的工作证上收回了目光，转而对望，各自在心里盘算。

李易峰知道此时自己最大的作用是什么，干脆地说道“葛处和通信处的兄弟们都辛苦了，那我们尽快开始吧？早点结束好让大家休息。”

他话说的轻飘飘的，但身份摆在那里，脸又生，葛明启敢和张海平抱怨两句，也是熟悉的缘故，此时却不敢直接和李易峰说那些有的没的，只能说一句“那谢谢峰哥体谅了”。

陈氏的高度规范化反而让李易峰在处理这些问题时如鱼得水，他实在太熟悉这种“内部矛盾”的解决办法了。

这边压住了葛明启，随口去支张海平“小海，带人干活吧”

张海平没想到他应对如此自如，微愣一下，很快也反应过来，心领神会“是，峰哥”，一招手带着几名内调三室的人进去了。

葛明启虽然挺想跟进去看看是什么状况，但是李易峰没动，他只能在边上陪着，心却早飞走了。李易峰看出他待不住，过了会儿说“葛处，咱们去看看？”

葛明启就等这句话了，赶紧示意他先请。

一旁挂着耳机的内调三室侦查员在前带路，现场不止有跟着李易峰过来的人，还有早就在这里挂着保卫处证件的，估计是提早被调来做管制的。

C1地上部分是回形双排构造，地下则直接按室别分离区域。李易峰一路走过看着门牌，这么一层楼五六十间办公室肯定是有了。

走到通信处一室所在区域的隔断时，远处看到了被带出来的吴沙，低着头看不清长相，两个内调处的夹着他，看走路姿势和自由的双手，他并没有被暴力对待，从某种意义上来说，这算是李易峰的同行了。

李易峰一时心情有些复杂，看着吴沙从距离十几米的地方一步步走近。

距离不到五米时，变故陡生。

吴沙突然扑向了走在前面引路的侦查员腰间。

内调处来时算上张海平一共只有四个人带枪，留了一个在李易峰身边以防万一，此时在前带路正好成了吴沙的目标。

吴沙动作突然，瞬间把枪拔出来握在手里，但这名侦查员反应也快，回手按住了枪口，两人纠缠起来。李易峰抬臂挡了下葛明启，一边本来押着吴沙的两个人也顾不上帮忙，立刻挡在李易峰身前，谨防枪支走火。

周围几名保卫处的安保人员也围上来，一位年轻的安保想上前帮忙，被旁边的人拉住，一起挡在了李易峰前面——他们和内调处不是一个体系，主事人没在现场，他们不求有功但求无过，只要确保李易峰的安全就可以了。

有旁边办公室里的通信处员工听见动静探头出来，看见一边是自己同事和内调处侦查员抢枪，另一边是自家处长。他们是技术部门，平时哪里见过这样危险的场面，一时进退两难，要往前心里害怕，要退后又碍于领导就在不远处，自己跑了实在说不过去。

有胆子大的或是想表现的喊声“葛处”想站到处长身边护着，结果发现前面挡着的安保人员更紧张了，大声呵斥他们退后——眼前已经出了一个内鬼了，谁知道这个人还有没有其他同伙，要是此时被人趁机近身伤着了身后的重要人物，恐怕自己也要进内调处了。

混乱之中，李易峰看起来倒比周围的人都轻松一些，还有心情对着旁边提醒“葛处小心”

愈来愈大的吵闹声中，对面传来一句清亮的喝声盖过了人群的嘈杂

“让开！”

围着的人纷纷回头让了一个口子出来。

张海平几步跑过来，掏枪上膛开枪一气呵成，正命中吴沙右肩，血顿时止不住的涌出来，吴沙失了力气很快被控制住了。

“叫医生赶紧治疗”张海平吩咐一句又去看李易峰的状况“峰哥没事吧？”

李易峰摆摆手“没事没事”

张海平才放下心来，回头训两个内调处的“摆设啊？”

俩人脸“腾”地红了，同时道歉“对不起海哥”

李易峰在一边，张海平不好再多说，挥手打发俩人收拾残局去了。而李易峰的目光却已投向张海平的来处，那里一扇半闭的房门正被拉开，一个穿着通信处服装的人探出半个身子朝这边先看看张海平，和李易峰的目光碰上时迟疑了一下，又拉开门立到门框处站好认认真真鞠了半个躬。

正对着的另一间办公室有七八名通信处的员工被从屋里赶了出来，站在走道上，而后又逐个叫进屋，气氛颇为紧张，估计这是做初步谈话甄别了。

地上的吴沙被打针镇定抬走了，周围的安保人员也渐渐散开，李易峰穿过人群，走到那些立在过道的通信处员工们跟前扫了一眼工作证，都是技术员。另一边刚给他鞠过躬的人露出讨好的笑容，职务上写着组长，没有意外的话，这应该是吴沙所在的小组。

推开谈话室的房门，里面是普通办公室布置，可见是被临时征用的，两个内调处正问话的看见他进门都站了起来，连带被谈话的通信处技术员也格外紧张地站起来回头看他，他抬手往下压压让他们坐下“谈你们的，我随便看看”

办公室不大，都是紧凑的工位隔间，桌签上有技术员姓名，李易峰转到写着“组长：华可新”的工位上，他有印象，刚见过的那位组长工作证上的姓名正是华可新。从文件架里随手抽了一沓资料出来翻看，都是些系统常规导出数据或设备维护情况报告，还有些事务性工作报表，于是又放回了原处。

他在谈话室里待的时间不长，出来时张海平正在门口等他，看见他出来一脸担心“峰哥感觉还好吧？”

李易峰不知所以“没事啊——怎么了？”

张海平舒口气“刚刚一着急动了枪，我才反应过来，怕您看着心里不舒服。”

李易峰才知道，张海平是惦记着他的“创伤后应激障碍”，怕他对枪声或者流血的场面也有什么过激反应。

“没那么娇气，快办正事吧。”李易峰笑着说，想到没看见葛明启，于是问“葛处呢？”

张海平指个右前侧的方向“葛处盯设备去了，咱们把人叫来谈话，设备那边不能空了。”

“那我去看看”

“哦”张海平先答应一声，又有些犹豫地喊“那个...峰哥...”

“怎么了？”

张海平虚揽着李易峰走了两步离其他人远些，小声说“他们通信处也是重要涉密部门，您看看不要紧，别太影响他们工作”

这话是真的很为李易峰考虑了，显然之前李易峰在关于保密问题上表现出的好奇心让张海平很担心他在葛明启面前也会有类似举动。

“放心，我知道”

————————————————

李易峰在通信处一室机房C找到了葛明启时，对方正指挥着四个人穿梭在这间足有三百多平米的机房里。

他缺乏专业知识，但凭借他了解的皮毛依然在其中找到了几架极先进的具有信号捕捉解析功能的设备，显然这间机房除了维护日常通信，还承担着对某些指定目标进行侦听监控的任务。

葛明启忙得目不暇接，顾不上和他打招呼，他自己站了一会儿便出去了。

————————————————

内调处在C1信息部通信处的调查工作延续约一个小时，带走了吴沙和另一名据说和他关系很近的技术员。

从C1下停车场上车的路上，张海平凑近了一脸严肃，语气慎重地小声问李易峰“还有一个多小时，您用不用先回去准备准备？后勤那边我自己去也行。”

李易峰没想出来吃个饭要准备什么，以为陈伟霆有什么自己不知道的习惯，反问道“有什么要准备的吗？”

结果把张海平问愣了，眨眨眼掩饰道“没什么没什么”

李易峰等坐上车才反应过来，张海平是把“吃饭”这事儿想歪了，顿觉一口气堵住，伸脚使劲踢了两下前座，张海平马上回头问他“峰哥？”

“亏我还觉得你是个实在人，霆哥帮我接风是走前就说好的，想什么呢？”李易峰气道

张海平的反应更奇怪了，先是“刷”地回头看了眼司机，见司机似乎没动静才转回头“哦哦”两声。

李易峰突然明白了什么“以前没有过吗？”

“也不是没有...”张海平应道，半晌又憋出一句“就是挺少的”

李易峰抬头从后视镜里看眼司机，对方开车十分专注，再回头看眼车后座上的两个人——从C1带出来的两个人放在了第二辆车上，有两名内调处的员工上了他这辆车，坐在最后排，两个人目不转睛的正视前方。

这样的欲盖弥彰反而更让他尴尬，加上张海平贴心地安慰他“他们嘴很严的，您放心吧。”

他挺想回一句：就是吃个饭真的不用保密，又担心越描越黑，只能不做声了。

————————————————

车辆向着D区后勤部驶去，进入D区后沿途就不时遇到成队穿着数码迷彩作训服的安保人员，或跑或走，见有车经过纷纷避让到路旁去了。刚进十月的气温还在三十度以上，一个个都是面上通红汗流浃背，发尖亮晶晶的。

李易峰在金河安保时就发现公司的组织训练模式十分规范。只是到云峰别墅区后见到安保人员多是他们三三两两在A区和B区执行巡逻任务时，穿着黑色制服，不携带任何武器，虽然架势唬人，也没太大特别，此时成群结队，倒真看出些不一般来。


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

与C1的紧张气氛不同，D6的后勤部大楼一如平常，司机把车停到了D6储货仓平时用来卸车的后门，这里人员往来较少。

张海平打了个电话，不一会儿两个人从从门里迎出来，走在前面的一下坡就伸出了双手“张秘书”

张海平先回头向李易峰介绍“这是孟硕，他们主管人事的副部”，转回来为孟硕抬手引往李易峰的方向“孟部长，这是我们组长”

孟硕直接方向一转握住下车下到一半的李易峰“您好您好”，热情浓烈到李易峰都有些不好意思。

他把另一条腿从车上拿下来放到地上站稳，随着孟硕微微弯腰“孟部长好”

孟硕把腰弯的更低“副部副部，您直接喊我名字就好，我们丁部长今天正好出去开会没在。”

“不要紧”李易峰收回手“我们这次来就是为了找个人，物资处的花伟”

“明白明白，之前内调三室发过密件，我特别注意了”

张海平一听便对李易峰说“那我跟他们过去直接把人带出来吧”

李易峰从内调处司机和张海平的对话，两人的熟稔程度以及刚刚处置突发情况的表现来看，早判定张海平和内调处之间一定存在某种关联，绝不是一名单纯的文职秘书。

他并不想挑战一个国际财团情报人员的敏感程度。

于是很痛快地答应了“好”

张海平留下两个看车带着其他人跟孟硕进楼去了。李易峰独自在前车坐了会儿，下来踱步到后车。

第二排上的吴沙还在昏迷状态，枪伤做了紧急处理，已经包扎。

第三排上的技术员倒是清醒，但由于吴沙导致的意外，也被上了手铐，内调三室的侦查员就坐在他身边，全神戒备。看见李易峰走过来，技术员找到机会哭诉“我真的是冤枉的，我不知道他是鬼啊，我没泄露过任何机密，都是纯粹私人生活上互相帮个小忙”

“你管什么的？”李易峰半靠在车扶手上问

“我们都是做加密通讯的，吴沙他进来的早，我分过来后组长安排我跟着他，说有什么技术上不懂的可以问他——这师徒关系都是组里安排的，不是我自己选的啊。我工作都是严格照规程来的，没泄露过任何机密。”

“你进来多久了？”

“进通信处半年了，在四室做了两个月培训，分到一室四个月”

“你平时都有什么问题问他啊？”

“加密方法、通讯协议，都是些技术上的问题，我刚来不熟悉都得问他”

“那你都从他那儿问来的，他岂不是了如指掌，你怎么保密？”李易峰拿出外行的胡搅蛮缠劲头吓唬他

技术员直接吓哭了，说话都开始哆嗦

“您不能这么说啊...加密方法和加密内容是两...两码事，他...他不知道密钥，这不会...不会造成泄密的，而且我不问他没...没有别人可以问了啊”

一个大小伙子哭成这样实在有点凄惨，李易峰不清楚内调处是怎么确认的目标，只能直接去启发本人思维。

“带你出来肯定是有原因的，你自己好好想想吧，不然组里这么多人怎么不带别人？”

以李易峰的经验来看，如果正常做间谍排查，吴沙的徒弟和他所在组的组长都应该是排查重点，现在只抓了眼前这个，把他描述中那个安排吴沙做他师父的组长放过了，确实不太符合一般情况。但他也不能确认一定有什么特殊原因——毕竟这个所谓的内调处只是一个集团的下设部门，不能直接用反间工作人员的思维来衡量。

“你组长叫什么名字？”李易峰问

“华可新”

意料之中的答案，李易峰靠着车休息，脑海里浮现出那个讨好的笑容，华可新的长相实在平平无奇，李易峰一下子回忆不起他的模样，只对那个笑印象深点——那是云峰别墅区里第一个对他那样笑的人。

恩，对，第二个是孟硕，估计以后的就数不清了，李易峰这样想着。

吴沙的徒弟坐在后面还在断断续续的哭。

过了十几分钟，又一个人被从大楼里抬了出来，放到了车上。

“是花伟吗？”李易峰问

“是”

李易峰看这个人全身上下没有遭受暴力的痕迹，估计是内调处一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳直接给打了镇定剂省心省力了。

抬花伟出来的两个侦查员跟李易峰汇报一声“我们先回去做谈话”又进了楼。

李易峰转过头来看着后排的还在哭的年轻技术员，好心开导“你看，我们的调查是非常严谨的，你再好好想想是哪里的问题吧，光哭救不了你。”

技术员听完哭的声音更大了。

李易峰听的头疼，跑前车躲清静去了。过几分钟觉得有点无聊，拿出回来后新配给他的手机上网开始查最近新出的手游，下载安装后玩不一会儿，听见后车上有人喊“我想到了！我想到了！”

他回头一看，是吴沙那个徒弟喊的，后车上两个内调处的侦查员也是给吓一跳，推他“小声点”

李易峰关了游戏走到后车问“想到什么了？”

技术员已经哭的眼睛又红又肿，眼泪鼻涕一脸没法擦“还是我刚来一室的时候了，有个通讯保障任务，因为我第一次，心里没底，就让他带着我做了，真的就那一回啊。”

李易峰从口袋里摸出包纸巾抽出张纸，对旁边内调处的侦查员说“你们把他手铐前面吧，让他擦擦”

两个侦查员照吩咐做了。

技术员接过李易峰给他的纸一边擦一边道谢，擦完又满眼担心地问“您看我还能留下接着工作吗？”

旁边的侦查员忍不住说“你想的还挺多啊？”

技术员又哭了“我学了四年，是我们那批里成绩最好的才进来的，我要是回去了就没脸见人了。”

“你哪个学校啊？”李易峰问

“瑞才通信”

李易峰想起来，瑞才正是陈氏在教育行业的一个品牌，看来这还是个“正统出身”。

只是“不知者无罪”这句话大部分时候不过是用来诱哄不知者的口号，对身处云峰别墅区通信处这样要害部门的人来说，显然不知者即为有罪。否则人人抱定“不知者无罪”的信念，什么事情都不要干了。

“你先配合我们调查吧”李易峰不想现在打击他，转着弯开导“人这辈子谁不犯点错呢，多绕点弯路没什么，路上或许有好风景。”

只是对方正钻牛角尖哪里听得进去“怎么可能？只有留下来才有风景啊”

李易峰知道他此时情绪上来了很难平复，只能靠时间来磨，于是也不再说什么。

又过了十几分钟，大楼里内调三室的人陆续都出来了，没再带其他人，张海平走在最后，被孟硕一步三鞠躬的送出来，到车跟前又来和李易峰打招呼。

李易峰赶时间顾不上多客套，简单握个手就上车了。

“先回A3，快一点”张海平一上车就催司机，车开起来后又回头对李易峰说“时间有点紧了，先送您回去吧，我带他们去A4”

“好”

————————————————

李易峰到A3时是五点四十，进屋简单照下镜子，赶紧跑出来，门外刚刚送他回来的巡逻车还在，只是除了司机以外的其他人都下车离开了。

“小海哥让我在这儿等您”司机说

李易峰顿时安心，这下时间肯定够了，他坐上车“去A2”

司机没多话，一打方向盘朝A2开去。A1、A2、A3三栋楼虽是品字形建设，A1、A3的大门向北，A2却是向东，进A2要走一段盘山小路，两旁有树林遮蔽，十分隐秘。

巡逻车开动五分钟后在一个道路的转弯处被穿着黑色制服的安保人员拦下来，司机转头解释“前面您只能走过去了，沿路走200米就是”

李易峰下车步行，转过弯道果然就是A2，是个凹字型建筑，大门开在正中间。他看眼手表，距离六点还有十多分钟。这是他第一次来A2，摸不准陈伟霆的习惯，所以他决定等到五点五十九分再去敲门。

这样想着也就放缓步子，结果还没到门前，从别墅北侧推开一道小门，走出一位安保迎上来问他“您是峰哥？”

“是——我来早了，在这儿等一会儿就好”

安保说“我问下”，去按腰上的对讲机。

李易峰没想到A2这里还有个值班室，拦他说“我等一会儿就好，还是别打扰霆哥了吧”

“我帮您问下吧”安保坚持道，直接按下通话键，把连着的耳机话筒拉到嘴边低声说“3号岗，峰哥到了”

约莫过去半分钟，安保得了回复对李易峰说“您进吧”

木已成舟，李易峰也就不纠结时间了，理理服装朝大门走去。

到门前时，不等敲门便从里面被拉开，开门的是一位四十多岁的女性，冲他微笑着点头“峰哥来了”

李易峰不认识人，只能囫囵吞枣的欠身回礼“您好”

对方关上门回身为他拿拖鞋“您先换下鞋吧——我姓周，您随意看着叫就好”

“谢谢周姨”

换鞋的功夫旁边的推拉门开了，走出来的却是本应晚上十一点才上班的高大厨。

“高伯？”李易峰意外地喊道

高大厨看见他十分开心

“峰哥来了啊”

站到他面前时表情却突然变了下，刚想说什么，又看向李易峰背后

“霆哥”  



	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

陈伟霆穿的是宽松的家居服，看光泽像丝制的，夕阳的暖色光照到他脸上，整个人都显得柔和许多。

“霆哥”李易峰回头打招呼

陈伟霆走近他，距离一步远的时候站住上下打量了一遍，问他“刚干什么了？”

李易峰眨眨眼“去通信处和后勤部了，根据木其赛的线索找了三个人，张秘书带回A4了”

陈伟霆抓起他右腕把袖子轻轻往上撸了下看眼之前缝过针的伤口，没什么异样，又问道“见血了？”

李易峰想起来自己在后勤部时靠在后车上跟吴沙的徒弟聊了挺久，应该是那会儿身上沾了吴沙的血腥气，难怪刚才高大厨离近了表情也不太对。

“不是我的”李易峰道，又解释“时间紧没来及换衣服，我自己没闻出来，对不起霆哥。”

陈伟霆放下他右臂“周姨带他上楼换身衣服吧”

————————————————

李易峰跟在周姨身后到了二楼的更衣室，看着周姨从衣柜里取出一件类似陈伟霆穿着的宽松家居服，不好意思地说“周姨，我穿这个...不太合适吧？”

“您的意思是？”

“我就换身跟这个差不多的就行”

于是周姨为他拿了套衬衫西裤出来“那您上面就换件衬衫吧，外套在家里就不要穿了”

换好衣服下楼，吕大厨的徒弟正往餐厅送餐具，李易峰跟过去，见陈伟霆已经坐下。

陈伟霆看见他过来上下扫了眼“坐吧”

他坐到侧位，陈伟霆看着吕大厨的徒弟摆好餐具“开餐吧”

“是”

李易峰折腾一下午早饿了，万分期待地看着走过来的高大厨。

陈伟霆在一旁道“早许你的接风宴，不过你现在身体没好全，酒就算了，都是形式，你要是想喝，等你好了我补给你。”

对李易峰来说酒当然是能不喝就不喝，他应“谢谢霆哥，没关系，我不太爱喝酒”

高大厨把菜上了桌掀开餐盖，香气飘了出来。

从纹理来看应该是道炖牛肉，都被切成较为规整的块状，缀一些胡萝卜和彩椒，下面用一层叫不出名字的枝叶垫着。

“你没提前说想吃什么，高伯就看着做了，你可别挑。”

“高伯会做的比我想的都全”又想起刚才看见了吕大厨的徒弟，接着补充“还有吕叔...”

陈伟霆打断他的点名工作“行了，吃吧”

李易峰拿起筷子，转头又去看陈伟霆。

陈伟霆笑笑，先动了筷子“不用这么拘束了，随意点吧”

李易峰把第一块牛肉放到嘴里，牛肉松软而有弹性，水分保持完好，入口又有一股香气阵阵溢出。味觉和嗅觉上的享受交织在一起，分不清哪一个更让人愉悦。

他第一口没嚼完，又去夹第二块。

高大厨站在桌旁建议“您可以稍微慢一些，味觉上的刺激过于连续可能反而不敏感了”

他咽下第一口插空问“这是什么？”

“香草牛肉”

高大厨看着他吃下第二口问道“您想要米饭吗？”

李易峰看眼陈伟霆，发现对方也正看过来，目光对上，陈伟霆直接移开去餐盘里夹了一块彩椒——这就是让他决定的意思了。

于是李易峰冲高大厨点点头。

再从厨房出来的变成了吕大厨和他的徒弟，徒弟手里端的是两碗炒饭，放到他和陈伟霆面前，给李易峰报了个菜名“素什锦炒饭”

吕大厨掀开餐盖是两盘厚厚的鱼片，分别放到两人跟前“酱烤鳕鱼”

李易峰看看自己眼前盘子里的两块厚实鱼片，浇着深色酱汁。他吃两口炒饭带走香草牛肉的味道留下菜蔬的清香，从鳕鱼片上夹下一块来——

————————————————

关于陈伟霆为什么之前能坚持这么久跑去A3让他做饭这件事从此成了一大未解之谜，让李易峰一度怀疑陈伟霆的味觉是不是有什么问题。

后来有机会当面问起时，陈伟霆支吾了半天，终于耐不住他打破砂锅问到底的决心，说了实话“其实天天吃也就...”

李易峰语塞“我算是知道什么叫万恶的资本家了”

陈伟霆委屈“这也算？”，然后提议解决方案“要不以后都你来做，我给他们放假。”

李易峰断然拒绝了。

————————————————

此时当然是不可能去质疑陈伟霆的。

“这个酱汁是怎么做的？”李易峰抓住关键问题问吕大厨。

吕大厨欠身“您需要的话我回去把配料表发给您”

没等李易峰点头，陈伟霆插言“那套配料表是三级密件，你拿走了可得保密，出问题你负责。”

李易峰噎住，低头吃饭去了，过会儿才觉得有点不太对“这个是不是...也不全是我的责任？”

陈伟霆忍不住笑了

李易峰没料到陈伟霆在这种小事上唬他，无奈地拖出一声长音“霆哥——”

陈伟霆正色“你说的要公事公办，那就是这个办法。”

这自然是冲着昨天晚上那场谈话说的。

他哪想到陈伟霆连整个情报网的调查权都给了他，这会儿居然倒回来拿吃的找补，顿时怀疑自己之前误判了陈伟霆的气量。

只是以陈伟霆的身份就算是和他开个玩笑，也不是能随意更改的，他坐正些认真回道：

“您让我考虑一下”

陈伟霆点下头，算把这事翻篇了。

吕大厨看李易峰一碗饭吃的差不多问他“您再来一碗吗？”

他点着头把碗递过去

“最后还有一道汤”吕大厨说

李易峰才发觉这顿所谓的接风宴其实也就是两菜一汤，只是餐品质量太高，无法让人生出任何不满足的心理，甚至还担心再多两样便要吃不下了。

最后的汤品是高大厨端上来的，以椰壳做容器。

“这是椰香鸡豆花，加了些补气血的药材”高大厨说

李易峰用汤匙舀起漂浮着的云一般的“豆花”，入口却是肉茸的触感和鸡汤的鲜香，带着丝枸杞的甜、椰子的香还有些尝不出来头的药材味道。他一下想象不出这道汤背后的功夫有多少。

即使之前只有七分饱这一例汤喝完也觉得够了。

————————————————

饭后陈伟霆带他到南侧的开放式办公区域

打开电视投影，立刻听到了各式新闻播报

——香港区议会议员提名工作已经结束，将于十一月六日展开选举

——大陆国庆假期接近尾声，大量旅客返程

——巴勒斯坦成为联合国会员国

——美国白宫对参院希望通过立法逼迫中国解决人民币币值问题态度克制

——泰国军方在境内与贩毒人员交火，击毙十三人，均系中国籍

李易峰瞳孔微不可察的一缩，手上稳稳地为陈伟霆倒好茶，把茶盏放过去时，却听到陈伟霆呼出个带些轻蔑的气声，抬目一看，陈伟霆居然笑了，只是笑容里有些李易峰没见过的特殊意味。

“易峰”陈伟霆突然喊他

“霆哥？”

陈伟霆把目光从投影转到他身上，缓缓开口“在缅甸时，如果我没能保你，你会怎么办？”

这个问题有些突然，如果不是穆立的动作被打断，他们下一步或许将直面十几名武装分子的火力，或战死或撤离，没有其他可能。

如果也没有穆立呢？

“我不知道。人的耐受力是有限的，我不敢保证自己能守住代码。”

“你有没有想过，你拿着这个代码，或许可以和他们谈谈条件”

“我的安全都不能保障，怎么有资格去和他们谈条件呢”李易峰直截了当道

陈伟霆语气中多了些兴味，若有所指“人贵有自知之明这句话，总是说来容易，做起来难。”

李易峰不明就里不敢随意答话，只能在一边听着。

陈伟霆自顾自拿出手机，发了几条信息，而后息屏放在一旁。

————————————————

两人一直坐着边看边聊到将近八点，陈伟霆提议“出去散散步吧”，换上一身运动服，李易峰陪着他出门了。

围绕A2有一圈步道，使用地灯照明，晚上气温下降，走起来舒爽很多。

“晚上吃的还好？”陈伟霆开启话题

“早听说中餐在美食界是很有名的，以前还不信，今天才知道是自己见识少”李易峰真情实感地回答

“听说你之前在医院时失眠很严重”

“失眠”的问题确实让李易峰郁闷，之前在A3时陈伟霆三天两头的去找他就没怎么让他睡好觉，后来好不容易能歇一阵，又赶上缅甸的变故。作为一个“普通人”遭逢此劫难，要是回来能睡好觉，他估计早就进内调处去和木其赛作伴了。

光是晚上浅眠也就算了，动不动还得起床转一圈活动活动，简直比从前在营地时半夜紧急集合还累。

“最近好些了”李易峰说道

提起缅甸的事又想起了身中数枪的唐军，当时在酒店里唐军全靠一口气撑着，增援的特警一到，唐军就昏迷过去了，直到他从德林达依省军医院被接走，唐军都还没有完全脱离危险。只是之前他自顾不暇，自然顾不上过问项目组的其他人。现在回想起来，他手表上印着陈伟霆的私章这件事，想必是唐军见势不妙告诉给雇佣兵的，才在千钧一发之际救了他。

“不知道唐军他们怎么样了”他不无担心地说“我走时唐军还在危险期”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

“他已经脱离危险了”对为集团负伤的人员陈伟霆显然也是上了心的，直接回答了他

“那太好了！他回来了吗？我想去看看他”

“现在恐怕不行”

李易峰目光不解

“我之前跟你说过，对你有交代，对他们也有——他还有事没做完”

两个人走的不快，陈伟霆的语速合着散漫的步子也透着股悠闲，茂密的枝叶遮住了夜空看不到月亮和星星，却没有影响陈伟霆的心情。

“为什么这样一枚章就能护住你？”

“——因为这上面带着无数敢挑衅它的人的性命，那是他们付不起的代价。”

“——它有它的威严，不容侵犯”

“——它也有它的行事准则”

陈伟霆转头看着他，微笑着说

“以血还血”

“以战止战”

李易峰默然。

————————————————

第一次听到这八个字是什么时候呢

还是十二岁的时候了

那个在日后被他们咬牙切齿喊作阎王的男人，第一次出现在他们面前——

刚刚的资料你们已经看过了，这些内容很粗略。详细文件留存在国家档案馆中，有些是机密，有些是绝密，就算是一位将军想调阅也需要繁杂的手续。

我把这些资料拿给你们，因为你们足够优秀，你们有资格了解。

你们都是烈士之子，你们的父母为这个国家，为我们的民族，做出了巨大牺牲。我今天站在这里，代表我个人，代表所有曾被他们保护过的人，向你们的父辈表达最崇高的敬意。

你们是由国家抚养长大的，在过去的十二年里，你们已经获取了足够支撑你们生活的知识和技能。你们未来还可以继续学习，我们会尽全力为你们提供最好的条件。你们不需为此而感到亏欠，因为这是我们该做的。

现在我把你们父辈曾为之奋斗的事业告诉你们，也并非想强迫你们和他们走上同一条路，我只是希望你们知道他们曾做过的事。你们无法在谈论中提及他们的名字和事迹，但他们不平庸，不平凡，他们无尚伟大，无尚光荣。

现在，你们有一次选择的机会。

你们可以选择返回学校，这并不耻辱，也并非逃避。你们受的苦已经够多，让你们能够远离硝烟是共和国曾对你们父辈许下的庄严承诺。相信无论在哪一个行业，你们都能取得出色的成就，那同样是你们对脚下这片土地的报答。

你们也可以选择留下，如果你认同我们的理念、我们的信仰，希望接过你们父辈的旗帜，继续前进，那么我感谢你们。

这条路十分艰难，十分危险。

你们不被世人所知，但共和国会永远铭记你们，你们与共和国的历史同在。

请慎重做出你们的选择

如果你加入了我们，你们将成为共和国的利刃

对所有共和国的敌人，你们要——

以血还血

以战止战

————————————————

陈伟霆似乎在某些事上的表达喜欢采用某种含蓄的方式，对此李易峰已经习惯了。就像此时，把这八个字点给他，就是告诉他：与陈氏作对的人必须付出代价，木其赛背后的人如此，木其赛和他手下的人更是如此。否则对唐军和所有为此受伤的陈氏员工都说不过去。

他说“我明白了”

两个人静静走出一段，风吹来带着树叶香气和“哗哗”响声。

“后悔吗？”

陈伟霆声音不大，聊家常一般头也不回地问。

这个问题来的有些突兀，也没有前文，可李易峰毫无阻碍的听懂了，回答的也很快

——“当然不”

语气听来十分放松，从落后半个肩膀的位置望向前面的人，李易峰同样简洁地说

“我很庆幸”

陈伟霆似乎感受到身旁的目光，回望过来，地灯发出的暖黄色光芒映在他眼睛里变成亮斑，呼吸一下轻了许多。

李易峰才意识到两人已经走了挺久，在山道上时上时下，兼顾说话，竟不自觉的有些微喘了。两人目光对上，步子不约而同地慢下来。许是刚刚不知不觉间两个人越走越快，一放慢便觉口中有津液涌出，不由咽了咽。

他进行过系统的心理学理论与实践训练，能够从微表情、微动作上获取数倍于他人的信息，这赋予他极其敏锐的感知力，无论是对危险还是一闪而逝的机遇。

但心理学不是神学，缺少足够信息量的支撑，犹如巧妇难为无米之炊，就像陈伟霆总会让他觉得难以把握一样。

可此时不是，他少有的完完全全的读到了陈伟霆给出的信息。

他此前进行过多次类似任务，见过不少身居高位的人，正由于他们能在某些方面超脱规则束缚的身份与地位，使得他们处理一些事情时非常随意，甚至不屑于加以掩饰——比如在如何解决个人私生活的问题上。

他们的伴侣一般不能全面解决这个问题，伴侣是两个家族或群体交好的标志，在公共场合一起工作的伙伴，私下里如果两个人正好都有需求，彼此满足一下当然更好。但如果一个人不愿意或者工作很忙顾不上，另一方也不会勉强，如此以示尊重。

床伴就不一样了，床伴是个人的私有物，召之即来挥之即去，是一种廉价消耗品，可以随时销毁，防止任何可能的威胁，有人直接称其为“玩具”，也无不可。

少数十分让主人喜爱的床伴会晋级为“高级玩具”，能够获得较好的生活条件，不会被随意抛弃，甚至可以出现在某些非正式场合中。但他们往往面临其他风险，有时会作为某项交易附赠的非卖品、表达友好的特殊礼物等等。

更少数的“高级玩具”有搏取“情人”这个称号的机会，那就不是仅靠床上技巧和一些小聪明能获得的“殊荣”了，它需要有足够的能力和足够被主人认可的忠诚，要能真正为主人排忧解难。

李易峰从进云峰别墅区以来做的所有努力，都是为了能摆脱“玩具”和“高级玩具”这两个身份，预想中要做到这点会颇费一番周折。然而从在A3第一次见陈伟霆开始，事情似乎都比预想的要顺利许多。

陈伟霆没有对他提出过任何工作之外的要求。

他将其归结为陈伟霆的自制力。

对陈伟霆来说这当然是个好习惯，清晰分割工作和私生活的联系可以有效避免许多不必要的麻烦，只是对李易峰来说就比较头疼了，他的确没想做个专职的床伴，可也同样没想做个专职的公司职员。

否则他没有必要费这么大劲来接近陈伟霆。

他做好了充分的心理准备，用他在学习和实践中积累的全部经验和技巧，来慢慢消磨陈伟霆的自制力，打破他的自律，让自己成为陈伟霆身边的一个例外。

这或许会需要很长一段时间

他早有准备

并不着急

可现在陈伟霆回望过来

他从那双眼睛里读出了热烈的欲望

机会！

大脑中的经验储备告诉他，再进一步，主动一点，这是一个机会！

可又有一丝异样从心底升起，他来不及判断是由什么造成的，异样感使他出离了舒适圈状态，一时不敢凭过往经验轻举妄动。

在陈伟霆面前陷入这样的状态太糟糕了

他想

必须尽快改变现状

他开口说道

“霆哥，想跑会儿步吗？”

————————————————

陈氏内部联络系统

组别：1号安保组

刘金阳：霆哥在？

A2岗位4：在环道

刘金阳：这么久？

A2岗位4：嗯

刘金阳：跑步？

A2岗位4：散步

刘金阳：？

A2岗位4：有人陪

刘金阳：哦

A2岗位4：您有急事？

A2岗位4：我去问问？

刘金阳：明天再说吧

组别：陈办一室

张海平：阳哥在吗

刘金阳：说

张海平：峰哥今天还回A3不

刘金阳：等着我给你问问

组别：1号安保组

刘金阳：霆哥还没回去？

A2岗位4：没

刘金阳：还在散步？

A2岗位4：跑步

刘金阳：。

组别：陈办一室

刘金阳：小海有事儿等明天吧

张海平：收到

刘金阳：你以后没事少大晚上往A3跑

张海平：不是

张海平：我把人扣三室呢想问问审不审

陆连：你自己看着办呗

张海平：你少起哄

穆舒文：你俩都挺愁人

穆舒文：重点是少往A3跑

穆舒文：会不会听头儿说话？

张海平：靠！哪能想到那儿去！阳哥我冤枉！

刘金阳：最不冤的就是你

张海平：。。。

陆连：哈哈哈

————————————————

两个人顺着环形步道跑了约三十分钟，陈伟霆放缓步伐，由跑变走，一面转头去看身边的人“感觉还好吗？”

李易峰在医院躺了几天全身发酸，好不容易能活动，陈伟霆顾着他身体还在前面压着步子，他又不能越过去，其实颇不尽兴。只是看着陈伟霆关切地眼神，又觉得似乎这样也挺好，绽出个笑“还好”

走不远前面迎来一名安保，给两人递了毛巾。

沿着步道放松了半圈，两人往回走去，到A2时已经九点多了。

周姨早准备好要换的衣服，没等李易峰找到问“我是不是先回去”的机会，就把他带到了浴室。

李易峰静静地对着镜子站了好一会儿。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

周姨记得李易峰拒绝过的那套家居服

——所以他从浴室出来时穿的变成了一套分体式睡衣

碰上从洗衣房出来的周姨，对方没理他控诉的眼神，说了句“霆哥在楼上，南卧”，就进浴室去收拾了。

他数着十八级台阶上了二楼

陈伟霆喜欢男性，但尚未收集到关于其性伴侣的情报，也不能确定其对女性是否有兴趣。

他敲开卧室门，室内灯光暗沉，布置极其简单，一张床，一排衣橱，床头两侧各一套组合柜。

陈伟霆披一件睡袍，头发还未干，胳膊支在阳台栏杆上看着窗外，没有回头。

若有若无的雪茄香气飘来，他走近几步，看到窗边人指间的雪茄末端已经燃出一段长度的烟灰——昭示了他在浴室耽误的时间。

他没有再靠近，也没有说话。

卧室内完全安静下来，他甚至能听到自己心脏的每一次搏动。

在他以为自己或许要等到整根雪茄燃尽后才能得到陈伟霆的关注时，穿着黑色睡袍的人转了过来。

“在金河时都做些什么？”陈伟霆很随意地问

在当下场景，指的当然是“金河休闲”了

“安保，都是些日常工作”他估计陈伟霆对一名保安的工作内容不会太感兴趣，于是只给了一个极简单的回答。

没想到倚着栏杆的人似乎颇有耐心“说说看”

“刚过去时在外场，会所不允许客人带保镖，我们要把他们的随从拦在外面。把常来的客人认的差不多后，就做了带班，负责向内场通报到客情况。后来转到内场，情况更复杂一些，要甄别人员，保障安全，在符合规范的前提下留意有价值的信息，有争执发生的话要在第一时间做应急处理。客人和接待之间、客人和客人之间，都有可能发生冲突，这个就算是工作中最重要的地方了。”

“你们会负责接待客人吗？”

“不会，那是服务生和坐台的事”

“如果客人提出来了呢”

“谁都想整个世界都是自己的，所以才需要规则，所幸您和陈氏是制定规则的一方。”

陈伟霆站直了些，声音却仍然随意“这话满了”

“相对而言”

陈伟霆默许了这份多少带有奉承意味的评价，转而抛出一个思考题“你说，如果我留下你，是不是就自相矛盾了呢？”

李易峰知道陈伟霆心里自有方圆，却没成想对方问的如此直接，思考了一下，回答道“我听说，法不外乎人情，不知道是不是这样。”

不强人所难是人情，两厢情愿也是人情。

陈伟霆对这个解释不置可否，放下烟，从阳台缓缓进屋走到床前。

掀起被子一角

侧身坐上去

看着他

李易峰看懂了这个哑谜，走到窗前把帘拉上，回来从另一侧上床——床是加宽特制的，他上去后跪坐起来蹭了几步才到陈伟霆身边。

然后凝视着只往床上坐了半个身子的人，不动了。

理由他给了，床他也上了，他不能抢在陈伟霆之前迈出那一步。

陈伟霆的表示也很简单，一手从他衣服下摆探进去揽过他的腰，将他上半身拉近了些，头凑上去用唇轻触了一下他嘴角，垂在床侧的那条腿也放到了床上。

平日勤于锻炼的身体没有赘肉，洗浴后的水汽也由于刚刚的等待和对话而蒸发干净，因此摸起来十分顺滑。手从脊柱的凹陷滑到尾骨，继续向下，摸到了后穴处，试着探了探，发现没有想象中的干涩，反而已经被充分润滑过，只是由于刚才的间隔时间较长，扩张的效果已经不甚明显。

陈伟霆手指顿了顿“你这是早有准备啊，以前做过？”

李易峰随着他力道身体前倾着重心不稳，一只手支在陈伟霆身后的床上回话“周姨准备的，我以为是您的意思。以前没做过，只是和会所的坐台们聊天时说起过。”

“你耽搁这么久，就是因为这个？”

他一下抓不住这个问题的重点，只能先道歉“...我...不熟练，让您久等了。”

“没说那个”陈伟霆一根手指伸了进去，之前扩张的效果还没有完全消失，绰绰有余，于是又加了一根“在外面时，你躲什么？”

他才想起在步道上那句生硬的“想跑步吗”，他以为他一向会把自己的想法掩饰的很好，却没想到落在陈伟霆眼中如此明显。

陈伟霆看出他懂自己的意思，自然也看出了他的回避。

“霆哥”他这个称呼一喊，后穴里的手指顿时又往里进了一截，他缓了下才扯出正文来“我以为我会错意了…”

陈伟霆另一只手托着他下颚把他头抬起来直视他的眼睛“会错什么意了？”

李易峰没想到自己露了破绽，本来当时状态就不太好，这会儿被刨根问底，脑子里更乱，随口应付道“就是…我以为是我想多了”

陈伟霆条理看起来比他清晰得多，第三根手指抵在穴口，顺着他的回答发问“你以为是你想多了，你就来抢我的话？嗯？”最后一个疑问词出口，第三根手指猛地顶了进去。

在这样警告意味鲜明的动作之下，陈伟霆的注视给他带来了极大的压迫感。李易峰暗叹眼前这个人就连在床上都是这么难对付，自己稍一放松竟然落至这么被动的境地，同时又在心里给人多贴了一个“喜欢秋后算账”的标签。

他不敢多犹豫，也不敢再随意搪塞，只好半真半假地说“当时没想这么多，其实脑子里什么想法都没来及有——就觉得心跳了一下”

听完这个答案，陈伟霆的手指从他身体里撤了出去，他不知道是不是自己哪里又失误了，只能神情恳切地补道“是真的，您信我”

陈伟霆没说话，把托着他下颚的手也松开了，冲他略扬了下头。

他会意的背过身去，自己把下身衣服都脱了下来，扔到他一侧的组合柜上。听见有开合抽屉的声音回头看了一眼，是陈伟霆在拿东西，应该是安全套。

不一会儿，人从身后压了上来，一手放到他小腹上，一手揽过他颈部。

身后人的兴致之昂扬已经不需要其他手段助兴就可以直接进入他了，这让李易峰颇为意外，因为实在与对方刚刚说话间冷静缜密的思维形成了强烈反差。

陈伟霆也确实如他所料的干脆直接地做了，两具身体犹如受到某种不可抗力一般缓缓契合。只用三指扩张使得进入的过程称不上很轻松，但也并不难接受，预知结果却又被迫等待结果的李易峰不由得屏住呼吸，思维逐渐变得抽象而单一，终于集中到身后正在进行的这一件事上，再无暇旁顾。

可身后正掌控这一切的人不知什么时候已经凑到他耳边，口中呼出的热气似乎能送到耳膜。

“以后记着，我问话，可以不答，不许说谎”

李易峰使劲点点头表示知道了，可对方并不满意，沉声要求“回话”

李易峰暗自揣测“就是为了折腾我吧”，却只能把憋着的一口气放掉，又喘息两口，老实回答“记住了，以后不敢了”

两具身体终于完美楔合，陈伟霆停顿几秒，开始前后抽动。持续地刺激给李易峰带来了愉悦的快感，他左手撑在身前对抗陈伟霆向前的冲力，右手放在自己的腿上，腿间性器已经直立起来。他自己没有碰，一面是顾着陈伟霆和他的主次之分，另一面却是因为情绪的推进实在出乎他意料的快。

陈伟霆从不同方向用力试探着他的敏感位置，很快就找到了目标。

照这样下去，恐怕自己要在boss之前高潮了啊，李易峰想。他此时完全忘记刚刚还在心里吐槽过身后的人，直接将其归咎为对方技术太好，又足够照顾床伴——不管换谁都抵挡不住这样的攻势吧。

就在他考虑要不要调动起自己的意志力稍做控制时，对方的手却摸到了他的性器上。

李易峰一句脏话差点骂出来，连呼吸都停了。

陈伟霆离他实在太近了，将他的反应尽收眼底，左手顺着掌下皮肤的纹路描摹一遍，又快速撸动起来。

“霆哥！”李易峰吓一跳抬起右手去抓他左手腕想制止对方的动作，结果对方动作更快，不等他的阻拦奏效就把他推上了高潮，直接射了出来。

李易峰右手抓在对方的左手上停滞住，高潮使他的后穴同时收缩，他感觉到陈伟霆的呼吸也粗重起来，在他收缩间隙又挺动两下，居然也高潮了。

隔着安全套，李易峰的感受不甚明显，全凭经验。俩人叠着静静待了会儿，李易峰侧头试探着喊“霆哥？”

陈伟霆在他耳边长出一口气，找到他的唇吻了上去。吻的不深，浅尝辄止，而后整个人从他身体里退了出来。

李易峰回头去帮他把安全套摘了，扔到组合柜旁带着的废物箱里。看看对方意思应该不太想二战，又转回来看看自己的杰作——还挺准，床单被罩上都有。

于是爬到床角去掀起床单下摆看了一眼，果然是两层。

转头请皇上移驾“霆哥，床单脏了，我揭一下”

陈伟霆顺势站到地上用湿巾擦擦自己顺便把睡袍理了理。

他把被子拽到床下，把第一层床单揭起来和被子扔到一起，推开衣橱门从里面又抱了一床被子出来，抖开简单铺了下，先跟皇上汇报声“好了”，接着自己下床去穿衣服。


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰穿好裤子上床，离着陈伟霆两米刚准备躺下，身上被子被抻走一块。

他转头一看“霆哥？”

“过来”

“我睡觉不稳当”他最后为自己争取不用和目标零距离睡觉的机会。

陈伟霆看着他，不说话，沉默地宣告了他的失败。

他爬到陈伟霆身边，由着对方拽着自己躺下去，把顶灯关了只留墙上散发微弱光芒的led，又推着他变成背对陈伟霆的侧卧姿势，右手搭在了他小腹上。

就在他恶意的猜测“这位皇上不会心血来潮想再做一次吧”的时候，陈伟霆还有些发哑的声音传过来“睡吧，害怕的时候记着，我在你身后”

这话听得李易峰胸口发胀，他还记得第一次在战场上真枪实弹击毙敌人后的恐惧，墙不安全，床不安全，噩梦中的敌人可能从四面八方而来。

“阎王”告诉他们：抱紧你们的枪，手上有枪，心里不慌。

然后就把他们分开，独个扔到山里去了。

那段时间枪成了他们最重要的东西，也是唯一能给他们带来安全感的东西。

后来他自己带兵时才知道，这纯粹为了避免他们哪个人精神崩了大半夜跳起来拿枪把别人突突了。

陈伟霆是不是也曾经历过这些日子，所以才这样懂得。

是不是在过去的某些时候，他们曾是同类。

他收回思绪，从胸腔里“嗯”一声，连带随回忆而来的酸闷都吐掉了。

李易峰慢慢将呼吸放长放轻，直到身后的呼吸也变得悠长才让自己缓缓进入睡眠状态。

明天要早一点醒来，他给自己下了一个心理暗示。

————————————————

第二天李易峰睁眼时光线似乎亮了一些，但他知道那只是瞳孔放大增加采光的缘故，陈伟霆揽着他的动作与入睡时并无区别且还在睡眠状态，这让他放下心。

他人工自检了一下精神状态，确定睡眠时间应该达到了六个小时，由此估计现在大约是五点半，抬起表仔细辨别了一下，五点二十五。

睡着的时候不觉得，醒过来就觉出一个姿势躺久的累来，他顺时针平躺下来准备换个姿势。陈伟霆的手随着他动作落到肚子上，接着李易峰就听到耳边的呼吸节奏一变——人醒了。

李易峰没想到对方睡眠这么轻，转过头去看，正和陈伟霆刚睁开的双眼对上。

陈伟霆和他对视几秒似乎也清醒过来，翻个身用左手按亮组合柜上的手机看看时间，也平躺下来，眼睛微闭深呼吸几次，又睁开了。

李易峰看他这个动作估计是右手麻了，这会儿醒过来恐怕也睡不了了，想到是因为自己，侧身凑过去小声说了句“谢谢霆哥”

陈伟霆歪头看看他

“我六点起”

李易峰没明白这句话的意思，半支起身子看他。

陈伟霆左手环上他的腰，猛一用力把他整个人都拽的失去平衡，半个身子直接趴下来，被陈伟霆找准机会直接吻住了唇。

李易峰被这种突如其来的动作搞的发懵，但还是配合着把牙收起来避免误伤，直到陈伟霆不松口地半抱着他翻个身，把他压在身下，他才发觉事情走向不大对，后知后觉这是晨勃带来的性冲动，顿时把从昨晚到今晨的感激之情扔到九霄云外去了——这怎么说来就来啊！

他趁陈伟霆吻到告一段落时赶紧提困难“霆哥，我没准备”

陈伟霆短暂地停了一下，伸手从组合柜里拿出管润滑剂给他。

李易峰眼神绝望“您这是个百宝箱吗？”

“你最好盼着它是，不然就只能让周姨送了，到时怕你不好意思”

左右是躲不过了，刚刚被陈伟霆一通撩多少也有些兴奋，李易峰认命地开始做准备。

俩人做起来六点自然是没打住，等洗完已经将近七点，下楼时早班的冯信都已经到了。高大厨还没下班，李易峰估计他这一班快接近二十个小时了，表面上却看不出任何疲惫。

“高伯回去吧，今天晚上不用值夜了”陈伟霆发话

高大厨也没客气，说句“谢谢霆哥”，转身走了。

两个人像往常一样吃了早餐，没有因为多了一重关系而发生什么变化，最后还是李易峰先开口“霆哥，小海在等，我先走了”

皇上点头准了。

————————————————

张海平在A4门口接着他，带他往战术模拟区走，方向却是与他上次来时截然相反的另一侧，通过一道应急门便能见到通往地下的楼梯。

李易峰自己做贼心虚，昨天刚和人家信誓旦旦地说完就是吃个饭，转眼就吃到床上去了，要是提起来实在尴尬，于是从见面开始就不大说话，浑然不知对方心里早一清二楚了。

张海平看出他对这条路陌生，问他“您上次不是从这儿走的吗？”

“不是”

“那我知道了——那个是霆哥专用的，平时我们出入都是从这边。”

下了两层到B2过一道隔离门，见到了和上次来时一样的结构，一名侦查员带他们进了另一间审讯监控室，就在上次的隔壁房间。

房间布置完全一致，不同的是，这次几台监控仪器都在运行，显示屏上呈现着审讯现场的画面和不同的分析图谱。

屋里两名侦查员在仪器上不时做些操作，对着图谱做数据筛查。

李易峰立刻明白，这是一个标准的审讯技术组，屋里的两人一位是操作员，一位是观察员，带他们过来的人应该就是协调员，负责监控室和审讯现场的沟通。

协调员简单介绍情况“已经将近十四个小时，吴沙和花伟看起来一直在做自我调节，这个赵晓宇看情况不太好，应该没有经过训练。昨天哭一宿，后来脱水了才老实点，可以从他开始。”

张海平请示他“峰哥？”

“行”

协调员按住耳机的话筒“从赵晓宇开始”

仪器前的操作员把赵晓宇的图像放大变成全屏，他人被铐在审问用的金属质椅子上，画面中一名侦查员走近，开始往他身上贴监测用的传感器，赵晓宇跟要被枪毙了一样的哭声从扩音器里传了出来“我不是内鬼...我不是...不是我...”

屋里几个侦查员都笑出来，张海平看样子也第一次见这架势，忍不住问“这人哪儿来的？”

几个侦查员倒是习以为常了“瑞才的”

张海平吐槽“谁招的啊”

“马部长亲自招的，孟校还不想放人呢，要把他留校，马部长磨了老久——成绩太好，没办法”

张海平质疑“他这个心理测评能过？”

“全A+，在他们通信训练室两个月就上岗了，同批第一”

张海平认真看了两眼，感叹“那可惜了啊”，敲敲一直跟他对话的操作员椅背“别告诉孟校”

操作员一脸为难“这个瞒不住吧...孟校学生太多了，葛处就是瑞才的啊”

“为你好，爱听不听”

“肯定听肯定听...就是说这个事儿...”

“那你别管别人”

李易峰在一边不做声，眼睛看着显示器，注意力却放到了两个人的对话上，不过对话也没有持续太久，就被敲门声打断了。

他们听见声音回头看时，门已经被推开了——对方的敲门只走了个形式。

进来的人比李易峰还高些，没挂工作证，李易峰无从辨别他的身份，但显然张海平和在场的侦查员们都认识。

“室长”侦查员们都站起来

张海平跟他介绍“这是三室的安室长”

“安孝生”对方伸出右手自报家门，直朝他而来。

“李易峰”

“李先生上次来时我没在，这次赶巧，我就不请自来了。”

李易峰心里有数，对内调处这种极其特殊的部门而言，他们的室长与其他部门根本没有可比性，看后勤部一个副部长对张海平的态度就知道了。他估计内调处的室长放出去和普通部门的部长平起平坐都够了。

“您客气了，应该我去见您的”

安孝生没在无谓的事情上多客气，简练地说“我不常在，您有事就交代他们，有什么解决不了的您让张秘书来找我”

“好”

“那您忙着，我先走了”安孝生完美诠释“打一晃”的内涵

张海平抬手“我送您”，把安孝生送出门去，门外传来声音渐小的对话

“你这是准备回来了？”

“临时的”

“秘书处倒也不错”

“谢谢室长...”

后面听不到了

另一边扩音器里赵晓宇越哭声音越大，给他贴传感触手的侦查员烦了，随口吓他“你闭嘴，再哭给你把电通上”

这话管用，赵晓宇声音停了，却还是忍不住抽噎，在抽噎中断断续续地说“这...都...都是弱...弱电”

监控室里几个侦查员憋不住地笑出声来，送完安孝生的张海平刚好推门进来不知道自己就出去一分钟错过了什么，问他们“怎么了？”

边上挂着耳机的协调员直接对着话筒催道“行了行了快审吧”

画面里的审问室现场走进三位侦查员，在桌子后面坐下，其中一人打开笔电准备记录。其他两人把纸笔放在桌上准备临时做简单备忘。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

“姓名？”

“赵晓宇”

“年龄？”

“22”

“工作岗位？”

“信息部通信处一室四组技术员”

“和吴沙的关系？”

“被组长安排的师徒关系”

“你向吴沙泄露过什么情报？怎么泄露的？”

赵晓宇被这个句式吓一跳“这位大哥你不能这么说！这个是他窃取的，不是我留的后门！你们不能这样冤枉我啊！”

问话的侦查员不耐烦地用笔敲敲桌子“苍蝇不叮无缝蛋，你自己有错就老老实实认，不要狡辩”

“我是有错，但是性质不是你们说的那样”

侦查员把笔往桌上一拍“赵晓宇，知不知道我坐在这儿问你话是客气的？用不用我让你见见别的人？你当这是什么地方！”

————————————————

监控室里的操作员熟练地将仪器上波动范围不断扩大的图谱更换几个维度分别截图，贴到了审讯记录的技术分析栏里。

————————————————

现场另一名侦查员拿出一叠彩打报告“知不知道你犯的什么错？集团筹备了六年的项目遭受打击，集团员工加上合作伙伴六死五伤，你应该知道这是起什么事故。”

侦查员把报告飞到赵晓宇怀里“调查令是从A区下来的，你不要抱侥幸心理了。”

————————————————

监控室里五个人紧盯着峰谷差值越来越大的分析图谱，一直负责联络的协调员怀疑道“这个变化太快了吧？”

李易峰全神捕捉画面中快速变化的数据标签。数据呈现的是一个人的各项生理指标，不同的人在心理防线被冲击时都会产生不同变化，能帮助审问人员判断出使用那种方式审问更有效。

饱经训练的特情人员可以有意识地维持数据平稳来避免被审问人员找到自己的心理薄弱区。李易峰在营地的抗刑讯训练考核中维持常态一百个小时，打破了以往记录。

审讯人员在讯问初期给被讯问人施压是惯用手段，可以极大提高讯问效率，增加回答的可信度，但赵晓宇的变化速率不要说和经过训练的人相比，就连普通人的正常值区域都不在。

只是，如果他没看错的话，赵晓宇应该属于一种很少见的情况。

“在趋缓”张海平说道，拍拍操作员“切变化率”

图像立刻由波动转为一条正扎向零值的抛物线。

这代表他的生理指标正在趋近无外力作用下的变化极限，对一名正常人来说这个变化过程至少应该经过四个小时，到达极限后如果审问人员还没有完全获取自己需要的信息，则可以视情况给出一段休息时间让被审问人恢复，重新留出操作空间。

而有一类人是让审问人比较头疼的。

站着的协调员没忍住，爆出一句“卧槽”

张海平清咳一声提示他冷静，前面的操作员回头问“怎么给？”

“都截过去”张海平指下屏幕，转头说“让他们再压一下”

站着的协调员拽过耳机传话“再压”

————————————————

现场的赵晓宇翻开扔给他的那叠报告，看着看着抖得都拿不住了。

侦查员语重心长地说“小伙子，你还年轻，没有经验，不知道这是多大的事情，连陈总都过问了，你以为你那点细枝末节上的小心思能改变什么吗？”

“你好好配合我们尽快把事情调查明白，人什么东西重要？命啊！你要名声要地位你得有命挣啊！”

侦查员拿笔敲着桌子沉声提醒

“别一时想不开把自己搭进来”

————————————————

监测仪上的变化率曲线在零值上拉平。

操作员切回原始数据界面，图像也变得平稳起来，这标志着被测人的心理活动不能在生理上有明显表征了，但这并不代表被测试人的表达一定真实或者心理防线完全被击溃，相反，这给审问人观测情况提高了难度。

李易峰对此也颇感兴趣，这类敏感人群如果还拥有坚韧的毅力，就可以轻松地维持住极限状态，简直是有了抗刑讯的天赋——比如穆立，那当年在营地里也是出了名的另类。

他不免有些想念自己分隔数年的伙伴，只是干他们这行的，很多时候相见不如不见，倒说不上可惜。

面对赵晓宇的特殊反应，在场几名侦查员都有些棘手，张海平知道没法等李易峰拿主意，于是自己决定了“先这么问吧”

————————————————

现场的侦查员坐正身子“你要是配合就我们问什么你答什么，你要是不配合那我也不废话了，这个案子紧的很，我们没空三个人坐这儿给你做心理辅导，咱们该走什么程序走什么程序。”

赵晓宇被吓得不轻，嘴唇开合几下愣是没发出声音。

侦查员不耐烦地催他“说话！”

把赵晓宇吓出了声“我配合你们，配合配合”

侦查员翻出刚才的问题“你向吴沙泄露过什么情报？怎么泄露的？”

赵晓宇果然不敢再纠结泄密是主动被动的问题，开始回忆“就是刚来一室的时候，好多事我不熟悉，当时二室有段时间特别忙，借调吴沙过去帮着架固定基站的联络——我当时自己的活儿都还不熟，但是吴沙说难得的机会想带着我多学点东西，我也觉得机会难得我就同意了。我接的第一个站是泰国的，让吴沙带着我做的...”

像赵晓宇这样本身不存在过强抵抗意向的情况，一旦进入陈述，一般不会有太大问题了。李易峰拽过旁边的空椅子坐下来跟着听，审讯系统实时同步了监控室的技术分析和现场的笔录，操作员随着打印出来，由一边的观察员往李易峰这边递，让他尽情享受了一把顶级领导待遇。

据赵晓宇说，他在初到二室时曾向吴沙表示过工作上有困难，吴沙告诉他如果实在拿不准，可以把工作记录拿给自己，帮他把关。赵晓宇实在没有经验，只能如此。吴沙的级别并不足以调阅他的工作记录，所以整个过程没有履行文件的借还手续，赵晓宇在归档前直接拿给了吴沙，没有留下其他痕迹。

赵晓宇当时刚刚上岗，在四室培训时被反复强调过工作规定，觉得自己涉嫌违规操作后也很担心，于是向自己在一室的组长华可新汇报了这一行为。

“二室那边的工作我都没干过，师父说可以把工作记录给他，他帮我看看，我就直接拿给师父了。”

赵晓宇是在晚上换班后吃夜宵时向华可新提起的，他记不清华可新的具体答复了——总之没说不对。

李易峰听到这儿问张海平“你之前是和华可新谈过吗？他那边怎么说的？”

“是”张海平看眼屋里的其他人，还是选择直接说了“华可新那边是小林哥特别交代的，据说有特别表现，就是他在泄密事故后发现了吴沙的可疑，帮我们确定了目标。”

“不是木其赛供出来的么？”

“可能都有？”

“你在通信处就没细问问？”

张海平小声“小林哥都说过了，我哪好细问啊”

俩人大眼瞪小眼，李易峰愤愤然“四个月前就给他汇报了他不闻不问，就这还‘特别表现’？不追究他就不错了。”

林诚那是当年亲手处理过陈伟霆枕边人的主，做了云峰别墅区的安保负责人后，按惯例任内调处的常务副处，积威日深。多少在别墅区一干二十年的老人们见了他也得恭恭敬敬地鞠个躬喊声“小林哥”，侦查员们哪见过有人敢这样质疑的，除了操作员盯着屏幕不能分神，观察员和协调员都回头来看。

张海平心知眼前这位是正经的受害人，连霆哥都哄着让着，现在随便抱怨两句，就算林诚本人在场也说不出什么。只是这些话由李易峰来说没问题，他却不能搭茬，所以陪个笑脸全当没有听见了。

赵晓宇叙述完情况侦查员还要对关键点反复询问进行核实，一直到中午十二点A4食堂开饭都没完事。

张海平生怕委屈了集团的功臣兼上司“峰哥，我给您把饭打过来吧？”

李易峰看看画面里有气无力的赵晓宇——在武装分子手里命悬一线时，要说他没想过报复那就是在做思想汇报。可是在整件事情中，赵晓宇是最无辜的一个，木其赛也好，吴沙和花伟也好，起码还知道自己在给谁卖命。

赵晓宇甚至连自己做了什么都不知道。

李易峰就算心里再不平，也不至于迁怒到赵晓宇头上。

但他不想追究，不代表内调处愿意放过。看他们现在抓着四个月前的事不放的劲头，就知道这是准备杀鸡儆猴的前奏——在这场事故里，以木其赛为首的缅北卧底固然要处置，同时也要给自己人敲个警钟，赵晓宇很不巧的被相中了。

李易峰见过太多年轻人的单纯、直白，不掩饰自己的追求与梦想，也看着许许多多这样的人变得深沉、稳重、心思难测，再看着他们在表演课上重新活泼起来。

可最能打动人的总是最初。

像此时的赵晓宇一样

李易峰站起身来说“时间够长了，大家都休息一下吧”，指了下屏幕里的赵晓宇“给他也拿点吃的”

这个指令太直接，打消了侦查员们准备车轮持久战的想法，协调员看张海平没说话，也就拉起耳机通知现场“休息一下吧，让他也吃点东西”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

A4的食堂在B1层，分了几个用餐房间，大多是一个室组的坐在一起，聊天的声音都被压的很低。倒是有几个人看见张海平凑上来打招呼“海哥来了啊”

张海平简单应付他们“来办事”

大家都极有眼色的散去了。

李易峰和张海平俩人独占一个四人桌，其他人也不再坐过来。

李易峰环视一周屋里的几十个人，张海平问他“您找人？”

“看看他们安室长在不在”

“他估计在不了”张海平胸有成竹“他最近有的忙”

看李易峰眼神不解，张海平又压低声音“侦查室和情报室是内调处两个最重要的部门，工作很多的。”

“看你和他们也很熟啊，你以前是不是也在？”李易峰顺嘴问道

张海平端起汤喝了一口“我不是，我是被刷下来的”

“什么意思？”

“考核没过，被刷下来了，就去秘书处了”

“什么考核啊？”

“这个要求保密，不能告诉您”张海平笑“不过挺无聊的，您不知道就不知道吧。”

“你觉得这个赵晓宇会怎么处理？”

张海平不假思索“隔离脱密，送出云峰”

“隔离多久？”

“这个不一定，估计至少两年——您是想？”

李易峰拆排骨上的肉“他这个年纪脱密两年，耽误的可是最好的时候”

“至少两年”

“你之前提的孟校是哪位啊？”

“峰哥？”

“嗯？”

“您想干嘛？”

李易峰一脑袋问号“我就问问，什么想干嘛？”

张海平怀疑地看看他，还是回答了“教育集团的主事人，瑞才总校的校长，孟知章。”

这个名字不陌生，孟知章是从陈氏创立初期就在的老臣了，在陈伟霆刚刚接管陈氏时，孟知章在不同场合均表示出对陈氏总部决策的支持，帮助陈氏平稳过渡，被认为是陈氏的托国重臣。陈伟霆得权后也十分倚重孟知章，可谓主圣臣忠。

“他这么好的成绩招进来，不是只为了让他当个技术员的吧？”

他看着张海平若有所思的样子“他们之前说的那个马部长是管人事的吧？”

“是，人力部，马致远”

“你看着，搞不好人家要找来的”

张海平看穿他本意“峰哥还是想帮他吧？”

李易峰不回答。

张海平也不需要他回答“您心里知道的，这种事是宁杀错不放过的。您现在一时好心，日后一旦出问题，到时追究起来...”

他点到即止，换个角度继续劝道“人力部不愿意又怎么样，事情摆在这里，马致远顶多是自己跟孟校不好交代，也不能来要求咱们做什么；可您这一步要是退下来就坡下驴地把人放了，侦查室也是有说法的，少不得要报到他们室长那里去。安孝生那个人您可能不清楚，办这种事从不手软的，您难不成还真要为了他闹到小林哥那儿甚至A2去？”

“峰哥，有些话我原不该说——就算退一万步，您豁得出去肯为他惊动A2，那边恐怕也不会准的。”

“为什么？”李易峰抓住重点发问。木其赛和他手下的人当然不能放过，但对赵晓宇这种与卧底人员完全不同性质的情况，他想不出有什么原因是一定不能抬手的。

张海平却不肯说了，被问到没法也只是哀求“您给我留个活路吧”

李易峰被这个严重后果惊了一下，才停住追问。但张海平已经被他问得后怕，忍不住又说一句“您听听就得了，可千万别外传”

李易峰逗他“那你告诉告诉我为什么，我就帮你保密”

张海平知道他是故意的，不满意地上诉“不带您这样的啊峰哥...”

玩笑归玩笑，张海平既然这样劝他，即使李易峰原本有心放赵晓宇一马，现在也只能暂时放下了。这里显然有复杂内情，他可不觉得陈伟霆跟他上过一次床就会为他怎么样了。何况他任务顺利的话，陈氏还能不能再干两年都不一定。

李易峰起身把吃完的餐盘放到推车上“要是真像你说的这样，恐怕赵晓宇无论是关是放，都不太好办”

吃过饭没休息直接回监控室，结束时已经是下午三点了。

经初步审讯，认定赵晓宇与敌方卧底交往过密，在工作中有违规行为，造成失密，导致的损失有待进一步确定，暂时未发现有他涉及九·一九代码泄露事故的明显证据。

对赵晓宇的讯问结束后，张海平让协调员去看看吴沙和花伟的状态，协调员确认后汇报“都不说话”

张海平看眼李易峰，说道“不行就走程序吧，都是同行，装什么蒜”

就算张海平说的再委婉，李易峰也知道这是要准备刑讯了。对于如何摧毁人的意志这件事，李易峰擅长，却从不愿做。好在侦查员们也没有把使用痛苦令一个人屈服这样的事当做乐趣的来源，不仅没有邀请李易峰观看的意思，反而带着歉意来请示“可能需要一段时间，您要在这里等吗？”

张海平提议“还是回办公室休息吧，昨天帮您收拾了一下，您正好过去看看还差什么”

李易峰同意。

他本以为办公室就设在A4了，不想张海平带他上了楼，那就只有一个地方了。

“在A1啊？”他问

“是啊”

“我还以为就在这儿”

“哪能这么委屈您，这儿连太阳都见不着”

————————————————

两人坐车到A1，门口安检的保卫处安保看看他内调处的工作证，象征性地扫扫就放他过去了。

张海平上电梯刷卡按下4楼“您的工作证也可以刷”

上次他来四楼见刘金阳是从东侧向南走，这一次走了西侧，内调处独占小半层楼。

“那边是陈办和集团办，这边是内调处”张海平为他介绍着，带他走到了挂着422门牌的房间，外面门签写着“特别调查组”

办公室是个套间，李易峰在里间，张海平在外间。从桌椅电脑柜办公用品到空调水杯壶生活用品都已经准备齐全，实在没什么要添的了。

“我把资料都放您办公桌上了，要不您先看看，有事喊我？——对了，这屋电话是1522”

李易峰以为他说错了“不是四楼吗？”

“临时号段都给5，他们信息部定的”

“哦”

张海平见他开始翻看桌上的文件，退出去为他带上了门。

————————————————

文件比之当初在内调处看到的又要详细很多，包括那份“九一九代码泄露事故调查报告”。之前陈伟霆拿给他时他以为这就是调查结果了，现在他亲自接手，知道那会儿连人都没抓齐，那这份报告顶多只能算一个阶段汇报而已。

他翻开看看，果然内容十分概略，只确定了木其赛情报网的基本组织架构。

以木其赛为首的情报团队，利用在通信处的便利，与外界进行沟通。同时为了不引人注意，其大本营特别向香港派遣了联络员，以避免频繁的国际通信被他人怀疑。在其大本营得知缅甸行动失败后，第一时间撤回了驻香港人员，切断了与木其赛的联系。

他找到木其赛的审讯记录和记录摘要，见到了木其赛供述的盗取情报过程——

九月十日是后勤部为各部门派发办公用品的日子，这是个常规工作，各部门出个负责人照数签收就可以了。

像信息部这样的重要部门几个部长处长根本顾不上，一般也就随便抓个中层，所以九号的时候部长看见木其赛就说“明天我们都忙，你给收下这个月物资”，他也没当个事就答应了。

结果转天后勤部的人一直没来，到了下午五点给木其赛打了个电话，说车停在A1了，楼上刘秘书出去办事，陈办没人签字，车走不了。

“陈办的人不好伺候啊”后勤部的人跟他诉苦“就这么几箱东西又值不了多少钱，谁签不是签啊”

“就是，刘秘多忙啊，哪可能天天在，那他们以前怎么办的？”

“他们以前都是跟刘秘说一声就代签了，今天给发消息一直没回。”

“哦，那是不好办——要不我们这儿明天再送？”

“别啊木处，明天我们盘库，出不去人了，您再等等我们成不成？他们说刘秘晚上肯定回来”

木其赛不干“刘秘那儿哪有准点啊？他半夜回来怎么办？”

“不会的不会的，他们秘书室晚上八点有会”

“我们等这么久你们是不是得给点利息啊？”

“给给给，下个月给”

结果木其赛等到七点半，中间连晚饭都吃了，后勤部的车才来，送货的人千恩万谢。

木其赛抱怨“你们就不能留个人在A1看东西，先把我们这边送了吗？”

后勤部的人也无奈“我们出来的人不能分开，不然出问题我们说不清，没办法没办法，真是太辛苦您了。”

木其赛把字签了，又指挥着人把东西放到小仓库等明天分发，最后准备走时，看见一名早已经下班的技术员又进了楼。

这名技术员负责重要节点的授权工作，是木其赛的重点关注目标，他迎上去问“这么晚还回来加班？”

“要的太急”对方见到他也挺意外“您也还没下班？”

“我接这个月物资，后勤部来晚了”

对方如此紧要的工作引起了木其赛注意。

到第二天，网络安全处的处长又交给木其赛一项工作，让他和通信处、装配处一起协调个安全方案，绑定一套办公设备——就是李易峰用的那套笔电和U盘。

这时木其赛就知道有云峰的重要人物要外派缅甸了，立刻联想到前一天晚上那名技术员的临时加班，一定是增加了一个授权。

无巧不成书，他回到办公室后接到了一个电话，是陈办打来的，由于处长办公室的电话没人接，就让他通知昨天晚上加班的那名技术员去A1-401。

这是刘金阳的办公室。

能让刘金阳亲自过问的，只有最高授权了。

木其赛在连串的巧合下，碰到了晚上临时加班的技术员，恰好被指派负责安全方案，并接到了陈办要求技术员直接向刘金阳汇报的电话，终于推测出这项高度保密的任务内容。

文件中还包括有秘书室、网络安全处处长、后勤部、涉事技术员等其他相关人员的叙述比对，均得到了相互印证。


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

两个小时后，办公室的电话响过一声被张海平接起来，随后进来向他汇报“三室说，花伟希望能交代案情”

李易峰坐在监控室里，一边吃着晚饭一边听花伟叙述了他们确定李易峰的过程。

如果说木其赛能得知最高授权代码的存在还有很大的运气成分，花伟能确定外派人员是李易峰则是情报工作强调细节的典型例证了。

花伟负责部分物资采买工作，在得到木其赛让他留意A区B区有无人员近期外派的命令后，他找到熟悉的卫生处保洁人员“又快买东西了，你做卫生时带着我转一圈，收垃圾时要是看见人帮我问一句，看看最近有什么需要没有。”

保洁员欣然同意，早上收垃圾的时候就带上了他。

当发现李易峰连续两天都不在A3时，自动变成了持有代码的第一人选。

虽然李易峰早知道情报战的胜负往往就是毫厘之间，但亲耳听到围绕自己展开的情报战过程，还是让他想捶胸顿足的感慨“细节啊！觉悟啊！警惕性啊！”，恨不得把卫生处的人召集起来开个班让他们好好学习学习——这种能够随时掌握别墅区人员行踪的部门，工作人员的保密意识怎么能这么差！

随后又想到这是在陈氏，早晚也是自己的对手，只能徒叹奈何。

吴沙仍未开口，估计要等明天了。

他拷贝一份电子资料，下班收工回A3，换一身运动服后，重拾过去跑步的习惯，锻炼了四十分钟。

回来洗完打开电视开始找今天的新闻，然而关于昨天泰国军人击毙十三名毒贩的新闻并没有新的进展，几家陈氏旗下的电视台报道风向有所变化，案情复杂，中方代表即将赴泰调查。李易峰隐约觉得此事不简单，陈伟霆昨天显然话里有话，他却只能静待事态发展。

中途张海平来消息问安排心理医生哪天过来，李易峰回了个“明天”，张海平问“明天上午八点可以吗”，他回“可以”

一晚上看了“九·一九”的前期资料，睡前想到陈伟霆今天没找他，估计又是有事忙了。

第二天起来时突然想起早餐问题，才发觉已经太久没有自己一个人在A3了，以至于都忘了要提前订早餐这件事。走到客厅拿起电话拨了总机去问现在订来不来得及，总台的值班人员查了下问“张秘书昨天给您订过了，您是要再订一份吗？”

“那不用了——对了，几点送来啊？”

“六点半，需要提前吗？”

“不需要，谢谢”

李易峰能感受到张海平明显的善意，却不知道原因，想不通也就暂时放下，全当多了个贴心的下属。

来的心理医生还是在圣达西医院时的主治，医生希望能进行催眠治疗，但由于李易峰的精神没能放松，收效甚微。好在据李易峰说近两天的睡眠还可以，医生也松一口气，患者能自我调节是最好的事情了。

下午到A1-422的办公室，一进门张海平就向他汇报了最新进展“吴沙开口了，三室那边在问。另外——”

张海平从桌上翻出张纸“还真让您猜中了，人力部发询问函了。”

————————————————

“九·一九”特别调查组：

依据《陈氏集团部门组织制度》、《陈氏集团员工管理制度》、《陈氏集团员工考核办法》，我部将对信息部通信处新入职员工进行转正评估。

现就信息部通信处一室四组员工赵晓宇的工作情况，向贵组询问以下问题，请予答复。

1.赵晓宇在“九·一九”事件中是否有故意向外泄露情报或协助外方获取情报的行为

2.赵晓宇在“九·一九”事件中是否有对外方破坏、刺探等损害集团利益的活动知情不报的行为

3.赵晓宇在“九·一九”事件中是否存在其他导致集团利益受损的行为

4.赵晓宇是否有其他贵组认为不适合原岗位工作的表现，请说明。

陈氏集团人力资源部人事处

————————————————

李易峰许久不见这样的文风，居然还颇觉亲切“我看这位马部长还是挺沉得住气，自己不露面，让下面发函。”

张海平跟他解释“特调组是临时部门，级别是跟着组长走的，您的情况保密度很高，他们不了解也是正常的。不过一般部门都不太敢和内调处打交道——不知道他们哪里来的底气”

看来陈氏各个部门之间关系也并不十分和谐，李易峰记在心里“行，那回函吧”

“怎么回？”

李易峰把手上的纸一抖“无可奉告”

当天下午，人力资源部人事处办公室收到了一份关于上午询问内容的回函，等待已久的办公人员立刻点开了邮件。

————————————————

陈氏集团人力资源部人事处：

依据《陈氏集团保密规定》，你处无权知悉“九·一九”相关情况，请勿复函询问。

“九·一九”特别调查组

————————————————

办公人员赶紧把这份措辞强硬的回复拿给了处长，结果处长接过来看一眼就还给他了“你给部长办公室送过去吧”

人事部门属于重要职能部门，按组织级别来算人事处比特调组还要高半级。被这样回应，怎么都不是件令人开心的事。被委派去送文件的办公人员胆战心惊地拿着回函朝人力部办公室走去，仿佛手里拿了个炸药包。

另一边的张海平也并没有轻松太久，几乎是在邮件发出的同时就接到了三室打来的电话“海哥，吴沙说了些特殊情况，您方便过来一下吗？”

————————————————

李易峰和张海平一起到的审讯监控室，吴沙的精神状态很不好，脸色惨白，右肩缠着绷带，身上的电极片昭示了他受过的折磨。

李易峰的目光从监控视频转到审讯用的协作系统屏幕上，最新的笔录内容只写到一半：

“我的任务之一是保障木其赛的对外联系，第二是”

监控室里的协调员指挥现场“让他再说一遍”

现场传来审讯员的命令“再说一遍你的第二个任务是什么！”

吴沙半死不活地回答“定期接收一份数据，转给大本营”

“谁发给你的！说清楚！”

吴沙缓缓看向摄像头，仿佛直视监控室里的李易峰“可以告诉我是怎么找到我们的吗？”

监控室里一片沉默，协调员看李易峰不说话，便想直接通知现场处置，手还没碰到耳机线，听见李易峰指着桌上的鹅颈话筒问“这个现场能听到吗？”

“可以的”协调员立刻回答

李易峰按下通话键，声音稳稳地送了出去

“你们连自己哪里出了错都不知道吗？”

吴沙将头缓缓低下一个角度

“你们确实很厉害，但是我们本可以不做敌人的。你们要在德林达依投入多少？二十年能收的回来吗？我们不需要你们投入，你们想要多少，我们现在就可以给。”

“现在说这些晚了吧”李易峰盯着屏幕中的吴沙“你们已经出手了，你以为是由着你们想谈就谈，想打就打的吗？”

“行动失败了，陈氏没有损失，不是吗？当然，我们可以补偿，抚恤也好，道歉也好，以你们需要的名义。”

他说的毫不在意，仿佛在谈论一件不起眼的小事。

李易峰却想起在圣达西医院里，陈伟霆对他的郑重承诺——“一定给你一个交代”，想起在A2的步道上陈伟霆对他说过的话。

他左手按下通话键，右手扶住话筒上端，一字一字认认真真地说

“你不明白”

他把右手放下来“你不适合谈这种交易，还是说说咱们的话题吧”

吴沙沉默了一会儿，开口说道“我不知道数据的发送方是谁，数据都是加密过的，地址也经过伪装。我从技术习惯分析，对方应该是金融控股。”

吴沙看着摄像头，又重复了一遍“陈氏金融集团旗下的，陈氏金融控股有限公司”，而后看向现场的侦查员问“我这次说清楚了吗？”

就此收获了一次长达五秒的电击，计时器倒数至零后，侦查员没有起伏的声音响起“问你什么就答什么，少废话”

————————————————

吴沙提供的线索确实不是件小事，更重要的是，牵连出了其他陈氏内部人员，李易峰不知道这到底是多大的事。

至少，如果消息走漏，首先缅泰两方就不会善罢甘休——不知道陈伟霆对于陈氏里居然还有叛徒这件事会是什么反应，对于一个组织的掌权人来说，这应该是最不能被容忍的行为了。

他给张海平打个眼色，两人从监控室里出来，找了个没人的房间。

张海平也十分慎重，关上门就直直盯着李易峰，一副敬听吩咐的架势。

李易峰开始推动强制性民主评议“说说你的看法吧”

张海平深觉自己上了贼船，在心里叹气——奈何是个捞了自己的贼船。

“金融是集团的核心业务之一，主事人杨奉久，是从九零年开始就在这个位置了。之前您还见过金河投资的文件，金河投资也在陈氏金融集团旗下，但是金融控股的体量比金河投资要大很多。金融控股下有一家公共开发与服务银行，缅甸项目的贷款就是从这家银行走的。查金融控股和在云峰别墅区里不一样，要是没有具体目标可就大海捞针了。”

不光如此，如果涉及金融问题，还需要组织审计人员进行核查，那不是一般内调处侦查员能解决的，这几乎意味着他必须要和杨奉久这位陈氏真正的高层打交道了。

这给他带来压力，同时又让他兴奋。如果真的能实现对金融控股的调查，他就有更大机会找到警方情报中提到的陈氏进行金融犯罪的证据。

这个机会实在来的太及时了。

“还得再核实，口说无凭”李易峰安排工作“看有没有技术手段，比如找一找数据的往来记录，看还能不能复原，能不能和供词对上。”

涉及金融这样的核心业务，他不可能光拿着一个卧底的供词去和人家说：我要检查你们，就算是可靠性百分之99.99 也不行。

“这个恐怕得问问二室了”

“要保密”李易峰强调

“那就直接从二室调人进组——还用和小林哥说一声吗？”

“你先看看他们态度，需要找林诚的话，我去说”

张海平应下来

“另外，帮我准备一下关于金融集团的资料”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

张海平当天离开A4随即返回特调组办公室给内调处二室发了一个请求协助函。

特调组目前的情况太特殊了，组长李易峰本身没有职务，如果按组织部门级别来说，他们是三室组织成立的，按理比三室低半级，但是谁也不敢真把李易峰当没有职务来算。

李易峰到底算个什么级别呢？

这是个见仁见智的问题。

————————————————

当天快下班时，李易峰接到了周姨从A2打来的电话，非常客气地问他“峰哥今晚有时间吗？”

三室已经开始组织对吴沙的突击审讯；二室尚未答复，他们只能先行封存通信处档案室可疑的存储设备；另一边还要准备同时对木其赛进行讯问，看是否了解有关金融控股公司的信息。

需要做的事情很多。

李易峰拿着电话对另一边的周姨说：

“有”

然后就被安排得明明白白“那峰哥过来吃晚饭吧”

旁边张海平看着他挂了电话，一脸关心“喊您过去吃饭啊？”

“......”

不管张海平有几个意思，反正李易峰是听出了好几个意思。

他怀疑自己从此不能正视吃饭这两个字了。

李易峰的新手机搭载了陈氏的内部联络系统，他嘱咐张海平“有进展随时告诉我”。

皇上召见，要是大包小包提一堆资料、电脑过去也不像话，索性都不带，直接叫车往A2去了。

依旧是周姨把他迎进A2，不同的是这次陈伟霆并没有在。

“您随意歇一会儿吧”周姨如是说

要是在A3他也就无所谓了，随便打打游戏翻翻书看看资料，怎么都能打发了时间。可这是A2，他还不至于认为周姨说的“随意”就是字面意思的“随意”。

他坐在客厅的沙发里凭一只手机打发时间，吕大厨看出他无聊给他切了盘水果。这个引起了他的兴趣，端起水果跟到厨房去看吕大厨准备晚餐。

————————————————

陈伟霆进门时，李易峰靠在厨房门边，左手端盘子右手拿叉子，火龙果紫红的汁水把嘴唇的颜色染深，正聚精会神听吕大厨讲课。

即使有厨房里切菜的声音干扰，李易峰依然听到了周姨去开门的脚步声，但莫名的，他的大脑中只建立了“脚步声-开门-有人来”这样的反射，直到陈伟霆出现在视线里，才迟钝地意识到是谁来了。

手忙脚乱的把盘子放到厨房的案台上，金属叉子碰到瓷制餐盘发出“当啷”一声响，吃到一半的火龙果胡乱嚼两下咽下去，张嘴喊人“霆哥”

“嗯”陈伟霆低头摘领带，抬眼问他“有带东西过来吗？”

李易峰不及开口，后面跟着的周姨替他答了“峰哥自己过来的，没带别的东西”

陈伟霆把摘下来的领带递给周姨“一楼给他收拾个地方出来，别闲着没事搅和别人”

李易峰不知道自己已经小心又小心，就聊个天又是哪点踩皇上高压线了，还想解释一下“霆哥...”

没等进正文，就见周姨满面笑容地答“知道了”，接着请示“现在开餐吗？”

于是李易峰稀里糊涂坐到了餐桌上，不知道皇上此时心情到底如何，只能陈伟霆动一筷子，他跟着夹一筷子，陈伟霆不动他也不动了。

吃到一半口袋里的手机开始振，陈伟霆的目光投过来，他赶紧把手机按了静音放在桌上，因为新消息而不时亮起的屏幕更明显了。

这么频繁的信息只能是张海平发来的了，他估计是三室那边有新情况，轻轻喊声“霆哥...”

后面的话不及出口，陈伟霆直接用筷子虚点了下他手机的方向，意思“准了”

“谢谢霆哥”

说完拿起手机站到一边去看消息了

——二室已经打电话来沟通过，明天会先派一名技术主管过来看看具体情况，回去再组织人力；关于吴沙供述的情况也再次询问了木其赛，木其赛表示不知情，但他坦承大本营派遣吴沙确实可能承担了其他任务；对吴沙的审讯还在继续，暂时没有发现叙述漏洞，这提高了他供词的可靠性。

他简单回复：好

回到桌旁坐下，陈伟霆问他“什么事？”

金融控股公司的事情没有查实他不能乱说，只好答“是三室那边的进展情况”

陈伟霆没有再细问，语气温和地说“以后再过来该带什么就带什么”

至此李易峰才知道皇上刚刚进门时那句“别闲着没事搅和别人”只是个带些玩笑意味的打趣。只怪皇上一向金口玉言，话里有话，李易峰都已经习惯对着圣旨揣摩上意了，哪想到圣旨里还带损人的。

他心放下来才真正放开吃饭，吕大厨做的四只鹅肝手握连着吃了俩，陈伟霆看着他吃饭速度一路上升慢慢笑起来。

这个笑被李易峰看见了，吃饭速度在更短的时间内归零了。

——这也太明显了啊！圣旨里损人也就算了，问题他还是故意的，他知道自己会想的多，纯粹吓唬人寻开心。简直是性质十分恶劣，后果……

总之李易峰觉得自己有理了，他停下筷子看着陈伟霆加快了咀嚼速度，准备把嘴里的食物咽下去好好和皇上抗议一下这种有失身份的行为。

然后就看见皇上抬手把还盛着剩下两只鹅肝手握的碟子往他跟前推了推“喜欢就都吃了吧”

他无视贿赂，义正辞严地准备发表观点“霆哥！”

陈伟霆刚舀起一勺粥，停住了看他，十分认真地等他下文。

……

——我想说什么你能不知道？

李易峰气到卡词，眨两下眼愣没说出话。

偏陈伟霆似乎存心的一样，放下勺子认真地道“你说”

李易峰说不出来，一下也没想到如何委婉地戳穿上司，只能用目光来表达心里的千言万语。

陈伟霆看着喊完自己就没了下文的人，半天才反应过来，绷不住地笑了“我不是故意的”

李易峰愣住

“我随口一说，哪知道你会多想”

“那您笑什么...”李易峰不信

“说的时候没想，看你刚才这么小心当然就知道了”

李易峰无言以对，半晌“哦”一声接着吃饭去了，头刚低下去又被皇上叫起来。

陈伟霆看着他，认真地说“易峰，我不是神，不会什么都知道，下次有话就说出来，明白吗”

李易峰第一次如此真切地意识到，现在坐在他面前的人，还只有二十六岁，只比他大两岁。也是一个会失误，会犯错，有所知有所不知的，人。

“知道了”

饭后陈伟霆工作，李易峰从周姨手里把茶具接过来“我来吧”，周姨递给他一罐贡毫，让他沏去了。

在A3时是上下楼，只能用大茶杯。这回就守在跟前，他拿个小茶盏一杯一杯往桌子上送，直晃到陈伟霆看不下去——这是拿着倒水当玩打发时间呢

“楼上我书房里有书，你可以让周姨带你过去找两本，坐不住也可以出去转转”

终于李易峰拿下来一本金融市场学，才坐边上稳当下来。

两个人一人对着笔电敲敲打打，一人专心看书，安静了一个晚上。

十点时周姨来喊李易峰，带他去北面看给他收拾出来的地方“原先是间接待室，您看看还差什么，明天给您备齐”

李易峰连说“不差不差”，周姨笑着道“A2以前没住过别人，您多担待”

晚上两个人睡觉前折腾一番，陈伟霆有了前次的经验，更加手到擒来，仗着李易峰不敢真和他较劲，下身在李易峰身体里一下下刺激他的敏感点，两只手一手在前面打配合，另一只手来回揉搓他的两只乳首，没多久就把人推上了巅峰。

李易峰高潮过后整个人松懈下来，很大一部分是靠身后人在捞着他，自己身体里属于陈伟霆的一部分热度硬度依旧。李易峰心说难道皇上的癖好是看别人高潮？真他妈林子大了什么鸟都有。

陈伟霆从身后吻他耳垂，吻他嘴角，吻他唇，再滑到喉结，直磨了十几分钟，磨过了李易峰的不应期。又故技重施的把李易峰推到了释放边缘，两个人先后高潮了。

李易峰心里一万句不当讲的脏话——皇上这也太会玩儿了，这玩法谁受得了？

——受不了也得受

尽管两个人歇了比上次更长的时间，但李易峰还是揭床单换被子的伺候皇上休息了。

陈伟霆圈着他躺下来，李易峰迷迷糊糊眼皮打架的坚持了半天才等到陈伟霆睡着，一闭眼就睡过去了。

强大的自我管理能力让他第二天五点半依然按时醒了，不动弹的半梦半醒耗了半个小时，一直等到陈伟霆醒来。

李易峰察觉到身后的呼吸节奏一变，知道陈伟霆应该已经醒了，可偏偏又没有其他动静。

他深吸一口气，翻了个身，回过头来。

陈伟霆双目睁着，正在看他。

“霆哥？”

陈伟霆凑近吻了下他。

李易峰都怕了早上这出了，皇上是歇一宿生龙活虎了，他昨天晚上可是两次，这会儿是真不想来了。

好在陈伟霆真的只是吻了下他。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

二室答应派的技术主管一早就来报到，是个老资历的组长，张海平简单和他说了情况——要寻找一组被快速转发过的数据，然后这位组长就到通信处现场看设备去了。

李易峰坐在办公室里看昨天晚上的审讯记录，吴沙不仅承担着木其赛的对外联络，同时有着掸邦大本营交给他的特殊对接任务，严格来说，吴沙已经不能算是木其赛的下级了。应该说，他们同属于掸邦的香港情报组，而他们的上线此时已经撤离了。

如果同样情况是由警方来调查的话，李易峰相信会很简单——两个下线都已经开口了，找个上线还找不到吗？查海关也能给查出来了。

可是由陈氏这个私人集团来查，显然就没有那么简单了，尤其是在尽可能保密的情况下。

正想着，张海平拿张纸推门进来汇报“人力部办公室发了份协调函”

李易峰看都没看“赵晓宇的事？”

“是”

人力部所谓的转正评估不过是个幌子，实际上只是想知道赵晓宇在特调组的现状，李易峰连赵晓宇本人都不想追究，当然不至于非和人力部过不去，但这也不代表随便什么人来问都可以。

内调处本身就是直接对陈伟霆负责，他又是陈伟霆亲口指派的特调组负责人，这是典型的特派钦差，又是他走入陈氏高层的第一步，以什么样的姿态面对其他人十分重要，也会在日后较长的一段时间里产生影响。

“好说话”不一定是个褒义词。

再说了，他现在手下带着一整个特调组，大家都在看新上司怎么做事。要是让人力部发几份公文就如了意，到底折损的是他的威信。

“你直接回复吧——唉，等下”

喊住小海同志，李易峰用商量的口气问“有个想法，你帮我参谋参谋”

“您说”

“关于他们这个上线，我们有没有可能从航空公司手里拿到一些线索？”

有没有可能？

从金河安保到金河休闲，从金河信贷到缅甸，张海平知道李易峰进入陈氏的整个过程，虽然他正离一个危险的世界越来越近，但他似乎从没有试图打破什么，他只是冷眼旁观。

他见过那些高利贷公司的业务员们是如何进行操作的，见过利益集团间的刀兵相见，被人骗过、被枪指过、被折磨过也看过他们折磨别人，他有过不适应，可没有不接受。相反，似乎无论什么处境什么状况，李易峰都能坦然处之。

但是李易峰一直是被动的。

在所有他能做的选择里，他从未打破规则做事。

这是第一次

张海平不知道该不该说李易峰实在很有天赋，航空公司一向是情报商们的争抢核心之一，利用航空公司来查人确实是大家的惯用手段。而且雇佣兵在缅甸的行动失败得突然，掸邦撤离情报人员的工作一定十分仓促，乘坐普通航空公司的客机是最快捷的方式。

“可以是可以...不过，木其赛和吴沙都没有见过这个上线，他们是靠口令线上对接的，没有旅客信息，航空公司也很难查。而且，有些航空公司是中立的，他们不会轻易向任何一方透露旅客信息。”

“你告诉技术，找吴沙以前的通讯网络地址，看是不是能找到住址，先把人确定下来。”

“是”

————————————————

人力部办公室旨在劝说特调组回复的协调函没能奏效后，又一次直接以“人力资源部”的落款发了一份请求协助函，不出意外的依然没能从特调组获取任何信息，终于为这一轮公文战画上了句号。 

内调二室的技术主管组织了三个人，进入特调组，对吴沙在通信处使用的设备进行数据恢复。

吴沙在通信处一年多，对外通信十几次，又是久经训练的特工，极其注意痕迹销毁。对技术组而言，这是历史久、痕迹浅，也就是通信处的设备太好，二室的技术人员也够强，加上云峰别墅区财大气粗的做派，通信处的各类数据盘严格按时更换归档，三室一说两年内通信数据封档备查，通信处档案室那边封了整两间屋子。

理论上可恢复不代表真的就能恢复了，即使吴沙已经交代了详细的时间，在TB级数据里筛查一组特征十分模糊的数据依然不是件容易的事。

如果金融控股公司真的有人通外，事实上吴沙能给出如此详细的过程描述可能性已经十分高了，那现在就成了一个争分夺秒的过程。李易峰不确定吴沙的落网能保密多久，缅甸的事故是捂不住的，逮捕吴沙时通信处里那么多人，里面有一个人松松口消息就出去了。一旦金融控股公司里的人觉察危险，一定会第一时间销毁记录，时间越久能查到的东西越少甚至可能什么都查不到——如果由他一力主张的对金融控股的调查没能找到对方的漏洞，那就只有等人家的还击了，到时可不是拍拍屁股说句“没事了”就能走人的。

这是公事，如果他只待在陈伟霆的床上，就算待一辈子也不用操心这样的事。

但现在他必须要想。

他亲自给通信处打了电话，要求再加一组CPU进来，加快分析速度。张海平在通信处开的那一枪余威犹在，他们比特调组还着急水落石出的那一天——赶紧查完也好证明其他人的清白，所以上下十分配合。

葛明启主动来问是否需要技术支持，被李易峰谢绝了——从张海平的只言片语中他不难听出，瑞才也好、陈氏金融也好、人力也好，都不是张海平眼中的自己人，说到底他们真正信任的，还是只有内调处的人。一位陈办的秘书抱以这样的态度，李易峰可不觉得这完全是个人喜好。

就在这样一片忙乱中，人力部依然没有放弃的意思，张海平很快接到了人力资源部办公室的电话。

“马部长希望能和李组长见个面，请您代为汇报一下”

逼得人力部部长出动，李易峰目的达到，欣然同意了——不同意也不行，人家正儿八经一个部长，绝对的集团高层。

于是马致远代替杨奉久成了李易峰接触的第一位陈氏高层。

————————————————

特调组办公室在四楼，旁边还是陈办和集团办，人来人往太显眼了，所以见面地点定在了二楼人力部的接待室。选了个下午茶时间，边吃边聊，好让初次见面显得不那么严肃。

马致远身材不高体型不瘦，显得有点圆圆滚滚的意思。关于“九·一九特调组”他们之前只略有耳闻，知道集团有项目出事，内调三室介入了，再后来知道是缅甸的项目，也就仅止于此，连特调组的组长是谁都不清楚。后来一轮公文战打下来，才算把这位特调组长和最近流传甚广的A3那位新主人画上等号。

马致远旁敲侧击的问了相熟的行政部部长，结果对方也没和李易峰打过交道，看他打听反而倒过来问他“遇上什么事了？”，他不明说人家也不深问，就说“你先接触接触，回头咱聊聊”。

他们做下属的，陈总床上的人私下八卦八卦也就算了，真让他们打交道搁谁都怵头。

能做到部长级的谁不知道五年前那桩案子——当年但凡和A3有所沾染的，上到集团镇守一方的主事人下到清洁工，轻则流放海外，重则斩草除根。后勤部负责过A3的家政人员整组写的遗书，让内调处创了个新名词叫“遗书会”，直杀到人绕着A3走。

平素或有仇怨，或有利益冲突的，也借题发挥，一时告密揭发成风，闹得几大派系心惊胆战。最后还是陈伟霆在集团高层会上说了句“我的家务事，不要打扰各位叔伯”，才刹住了即将失控的局势，也为整个清洗行动定了性。

即便如此，一些杀红了眼的却已经停不下手了，只能努力试图证明对方参与了陈总的家务事，实在该死。陈伟霆两次在内部调查处的工作会议上强调：清晰边界，独立调查，严谨论证，慎重定性。前后折腾小半年，终于再没有人敢妄议这项“家务事”了。

听说就连风波过后重新收拾A3的工作后勤部都是抽签才派下去——去干活的人手一只记录仪全程摄像，生怕日后有说不清楚的地方。

如果可能，他这辈子都不想和A3有所牵扯，可眼下情势，他无论如何都得来见李易峰一面，因为有些消息就连他也是刚刚才知道。

“久闻您了，今天终于有机会见面”马致远把李易峰迎进接待室

两人简单寒暄，马致远的秘书把咖啡和点心端上桌，而后坐在了马致远身侧稍靠后的位置，正与张海平相对。

“我们直接谈正题吧”李易峰说

“好”

之前公文函件中特调组的态度已经十分坚决，但马致远还是选择先从人力部的转正考评引入正题

“其实我们关心的事情之前在询问函中都写了，您没有解答。后来我自己也想，是我考虑不周，九·一九的密级高，不能向其他部门透露情况我是完全可以理解的。所以今天约您，是想看看，如果我亲自来和您对接，是不是能解决这个沟通问题。”

“可能您想解决的不止是沟通问题吧？”李易峰心里记挂着金融控股，无意和他步步为营拉锯谈判“既然我来了，之前的事咱们就不提了，您直说您的想法吧”

马致远打量一下他，慢慢说道“九·一九这件事我也略有耳闻，如果说，赵晓宇一时大意，让人有机可乘了倒是可能，但说他有意参与，那是不可能的——这点我是可以打保票的。”

马致远把声音压低了些“既然不是有意参与，我相信，都是有转圜余地的。”

“您倒是很有信心，这样的保票，我们现在都不敢打啊。”李易峰微笑着说

然后问他，“您希望怎么办呢？”

马致远干脆地说“既然赵晓宇不适合继续留在信息部——直接送出云峰，您看呢？”

李易峰端起咖啡喝一口，放下杯子

“您应该知道，涉密人员出云峰，要有脱密期的”

马致远早有准备“当然，不过赵晓宇有一点特殊情况——当初招他进来时，由于有考评期，所以他的档案还留在瑞才通讯。本来说等转正了再把档案调过来，现在既然转不了正了，不如放他回校。他留在通讯学校，也不算脱离控制，您说呢？”

李易峰看眼张海平，对方轻轻摇头，显然也是刚知道这个情况。

他一直没觉得赵晓宇本身的问题有多大，但张海平话里话外透露出的陈伟霆可能持有的态度很重要，在他搞明白原因前，并不想横生枝节。

不过人力资源部为了赵晓宇，连发三文，现在部长亲自来谈，真正让李易峰觉出些不寻常来。

“马部长”李易峰说“我在来内调处之前，曾经在缅甸待过几天。”

他把右边的袖子挽起一截，让马致远看清流弹造成的伤口缝合后留下的疤痕——由于医院为他开的去疤药膏，痕迹已经浅了许多，但依然足以让马致远明白他的意思。

马致远微愣，关于李易峰的情况确实是高度保密的，即使马致远这样的高层也只隐约知道李易峰去过缅甸，并不知道他遇到了什么。

“当然，赵晓宇还很年轻，我不会和他计较。”李易峰无视自己只比人家大两岁的事实，仿佛是大出二十岁一样“不过马部长亲自来说情，我想，赵晓宇恐怕不只是一位普通技术员这么简单吧？”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

对这个问题，马致远沉吟了一会儿，语气颇为凝重“赵晓宇，确实不普通——”

在李易峰直视他的目光中，马致远陈述道

“他是一个非常优秀的技术员，我招他进来时详细看了他的履历。他在瑞才通讯用两年完成四年课程，拿到了去瑞才总校进修的资格，他的成绩不止是同年生中第一，往前数六届都没有人超过他。学校的老师们对他评价都很高，说‘很多年没有这样的学生了’。”

李易峰静静看着他

马致远知道糊弄不过去，掀了底牌“而且——还有一件事可能您不太了解。赵晓宇的父亲，在圣达西医院工作，骨科医术很好。”

“赵院？”张海平惊讶出声

马致远笑起来“看来张秘书想到了”

“集团子弟都应该有备案的吧？马部长这个保密工作做的不错啊”

“张秘书冤枉我了，我也是刚刚知道这个消息。这位赵小公子是瞒着赵院考的瑞才，没走集团的子弟通道，学校里没人知道他身份。招他进云峰的时候也是他非要来，孟校才说人先当实习放进通信处，档案放在学校，等转正了再把档案转过来，转不了正就还回学校。我只当是孟校关照自己门生，还是这次出事后，孟办给我打了电话，我才知道。”

李易峰在圣达西住院期间没有见过他们的院长，但并不代表他不知道这位赵院。

赵新伍是国际上都叫的出名的骨科专家，圣达西医院在各国各地都有分院，所谓赵院指的当然不会只是香港这一所医院的院长。

按照警方分析，他是陈氏医药集团的三把手，陈氏医疗系学术派的领头羊。

“这个事儿怎么赵晓宇自己没提啊”李易峰疑惑

马致远叹气“这孩子跟赵院关系一直很一般，考瑞才通讯就是他自己的决定，本来赵院想让他学医的。没办法，已然考了，赵院就说到时学出来安排在集团下的公司里，也可以。结果没等毕业，赵晓宇就说要进云峰信息部，咱们这涉密部门只要进来，想见家里人都成问题，赵院心里难受的不行，可就是劝不住他。唉——我当时要知道是这个情况，我就不招他了。现在出了事，晓宇年轻气盛，他不肯提他父亲，也能理解。”

不管理解不理解，反正赵晓宇是集团高层子弟，加上人力部部长说情，瑞才通讯学校接盘，怎么也没理由把人家扣在云峰搞什么脱密——那不就是吃牢饭吗？

他看眼张海平：你看，这回想不同意也不行了吧

张海平回望他一眼：得，遂您心愿了

李易峰没把话说死，只答应“尽快调查清楚就把人送出来”

————————————————

两个人从人力部出来，李易峰面色却是突然一冷，问张海平“集团高层子弟在内调处没有备案吗？”

李易峰虽然到内调处的时间不久，但内调处的性质显然是陈氏的情报部门，他对情报部门的工作内容可太熟悉了。

要是连自己的集团高层们家里有什么人都搞不清楚，还搞什么情报？

马致远可以刚知道赵晓宇的背景，内调处却绝不可能不知道。

那就只有一种可能——有人在故意隐瞒他

会是谁？

又会是因为什么？

他选择直接问张海平来看对方的反应——张海平是他在陈氏里最信任的人，他首先要知道自己身边的人有没有问题

张海平没有见过李易峰这样锐利的眼神，就连当初在金河信贷时李易峰生气那次，也只是愤怒而已，但现在李易峰没有生气，只是整个人冷了下来。

张海平眼眉一跳，想起林诚和他说过的——李易峰在缅甸杀了两个人

——到底是不一样了啊

“应该都是有备案的”张海平先回答了李易峰的问话，而后说道“按理应该是档案管理员那边给个查档反馈，他们没提，我以为就没事了”

他深吸一口气，低头说“对不起，峰哥，是我疏忽了”

对张海平这样接触到陈氏核心秘密的人来说，是绝不允许在工作中出现失误的，“对不起”三个字从不是说说而已，犯了错就要付代价。即使这个错误并非他的责任，即使这个错误是来自本该最值得信任的内调处，但张海平依然没有推卸的意思。

他就那样低着头，等李易峰的处置。

李易峰没有责怪他——张海平与此无关让李易峰放下心来。

既然这不是陈办给他的又一个考验或者说陷阱，那就是内调处里的内部问题了——看来他这个空降的特调组长终究是让一些人不太服气。

“不是你的错”

李易峰说

“是我的错”

他慢慢抬起右手，看着手掌上的纹路“是我做的事情太少了”

张海平抬起头看向他

“我以为霆哥把这个差事交给我，我只要办差就可以了——是我想的太少了，对吧？”李易峰看着张海平，神情不似方才的冷峻，反而带了些笑容。

可张海平一句话也不敢说了

李易峰放下右手“帮我做两件事——第一，找一把左轮手枪，配子弹；第二，找几个可靠的人，带装备”

张海平深深地看他一眼，终于什么都没有问，扭头准备去了。

————————————————

李易峰回到A4，在一楼的室内射击场等了不一会儿，张海平就为他拿来一只M29左轮手枪，双手递给他，低声汇报“人也找好了，在楼下等您”

李易峰把左轮手枪的弹仓打开再合上，反复几次后还给张海平，示意他替自己拿着。

走楼梯下到负二层，四个人正站在楼口，都是特调组的侦查员，还配了枪，看见他纷纷喊“峰哥”

李易峰点点头，问张海平“谁负责的查档”

张海平马上会意的在前带路，四名侦查员跟在了李易峰身后

他们走的不快，三室的侦查员们平时在A4里很少配枪，许多人看见这架势都纷纷猜测是不是出了什么事，有些多少知道点内情的更是投来了复杂的目光。

档案管理工作有一整个小组负责，这个小组虽然属于三室，但并不从属特调组管辖——李易峰猜想这也是他们敢瞒着自己的底气。

————————————————

档案组办公室的门被人突然推开“宋哥，特调组的人往这边来了”

被喊到的宋哥浑不在意地回头和同事们笑道“看来是踩鸭脖子了啊”

有人因为话里的内涵大笑起来，有人默不作声，也有人劝道“你不要玩太过了”

宋哥不满意道“谁跟他玩了？让他知道知道内调处是什么地方，床上不够他折腾了跑这儿来耍威风。”

劝他的人不赞同地道“张海平可不是吃素的，你这可是把他给坑了。”

听见这个名字宋哥有点心虚，但仍嘴硬道“我又不冲他，再说，谁让他脑子进水跟错了人”，说完又扫视一圈同事，可惜大家都目光闪烁的扭开了头。

————————————————

张海平站在档案组办公室的门口，象征性敲敲门就推开了“宋德，出来一趟”

宋德瞅他一眼“张秘书，这会儿事情特别多，您有话进来说呗”

“峰哥在外面，你的意思是让峰哥亲自来找你了？”

“那我这儿活干不完峰哥负责吗？”

“我负责”张海平干脆地道“谁说你不该回峰哥话的，让他来陈办找我——可要是没人说怎么办？是你欺上瞒下？抗令不遵？”

宋德狠狠瞪他一眼，起身走到门口，看见了门外站着的四名侦查员，冷笑一声走出办公室。

宋德一出门，侦查员就在他背后把办公室的门关上了。

李易峰站在楼道里看着被张海平喊出来的人问道“赵晓宇的身份是你查的？”

“是”

“为什么没有告诉特调组？”

“我汇报了安室长，我还以为安室长会通知您这边，不好意思啊”宋德笑着回答

李易峰像听到一个十分满意的回答一样，点了两下头，说：

“铐了”

后面的两名侦查员冲上来将宋德的手臂反剪挂上手铐，压住了他。

围观的人群一阵骚动，宋德被压的腰弯了三十度，抬起头，面无惧色“档案组是室长直辖，您要调查我起码要室长签调查令，您这样不合程序”

“哦”

李易峰发出个单音表示知道了，向张海平伸手

张海平把左轮放到了他手上

周围瞬间安静下来

李易峰把M29的弹仓旋开，让宋德看清里面的六颗子弹，他把子弹都倒在手上，又重新放进去一颗，把弹仓旋上。

“这个游戏你肯定听过，不过应该没玩过——我也是。”

李易峰打开保险

“我觉得你很像一个赌徒，在赌我的底线，其实我也喜欢赌。刚才你说我调查你不符合程序是吧？——我没想调查你，我想赌个大的。”

“你知道我从别人口中听到赵晓宇的身份有多惊喜吗？”

“你肯定不知道”

“我想让你知道一下”

“你看，六个弹仓，我开三枪，这样你有一半的机会能活下来，我很喜欢百分之五十这个概率，不知道你怎么想”

宋德咬牙切齿道“你知道擅自杀害一名内调处侦查员的后果吗？”

“对，这就是这个游戏有趣的地方了”李易峰笑着说“如果你死了我会很高兴，但霆哥一定会处置我，相信这是你希望看到的；而如果你活下来了，我也会觉得我已经报复了你，之前的事我们就一笔勾销，作为给你惊吓的补偿——很公平的游戏是不是？”

李易峰把左轮抵在他的额头上“那咱们开始好不好？”

宋德的眼睛已经染上血丝，他的瞳孔转向一侧“张海平，你就这样看他发疯，我死了，他或许能活，你是绝对活不成的”

张海平无所谓地说“那你不是赚了嘛——而且我也觉得不一定啊，你不是很清楚程序嘛，要查我，得小林哥签字才行啊。”

……

“咔”

一声机械音发出，伴随着手枪弹仓的右旋，李易峰开出了第一枪

他真的敢！

他真的开枪了！

宋德情急之下抬腿猛踢，被李易峰屈臂挡下来，押着他的两名侦查员手上发力将他向后拽两步，让他跪到了地上，踩住他的脚踝确保他不再具有威胁。

李易峰挑眉道“这么怕啊？我以为你会觉得我不敢杀你呢” 

说着重新将枪口对准了他

“别紧张啊，难道不应该是我比较紧张吗？”

宋德的冷汗从额头上渗出，汇成逐渐下滑的一滴，落进眼睛里，宋德用力闭眼来对抗液体流入眼睛带来的不适。

当他抬起头时，枪口依然在对着他。

草！

他宁可李易峰一次开三枪，早死早超生。

“峰哥！”档案组办公室被猛的拉开，是档案组的组长“峰哥枪下留人，宋德在工作中出现重大纰漏，现在需要移交所有工作，峰哥容我和他交接一下可以吗？”

李易峰没理他，依旧盯着宋德，扣着扳机的食指渐渐褪淡血色，让宋德清晰认识到击发的进程。

“咔！”

弹仓右旋

“峰哥！”档案组的组长着急的前冲两步，却被张海平挡住了去路

李易峰放下枪看向组长“他隐瞒不报的时候想过我的工作吗？”

他扬起手腕看看表“这样吧，我也不能太不通人情，最后一枪之前，给你一分钟，交代下遗言”

越来越多的人围过来，来的晚的被前面人挡在外层看不见在发生什么，推着前面的人问“怎么了？”“出什么事了？”，等看见里面是什么情况时瞬间都噤声了。

陈氏不是个干干净净的集团，A4里死过的人少说也有几百了，死法更是五花八门，可他们杀人有标准，什么人该死什么人不该死，都是明明白白写在纸上的。像李易峰这样不查不问不打招呼上来就要人性命，就算平日里他们对别的部门也不会这么干。

何况这就在内调处里，是对着自己人。

有反应快的早跑去找安孝生汇报了，只是一直没有回来。

宋德在三室多年，A4闹出这么大动静居然还没有人过问，他清楚这意味着什么。

李易峰或许会为今天的行为付出代价，但那一切都建立在一个基础上——他宋德死了

李易峰要告诉所有人一个道理：敢轻视他的人，要拿出性命来赌。

当宋德明白无论如何也逃不脱这道生死关时，也就不再开口，硬是撑着将这或许是生命最后一分钟的时间沉默了过去。

“时间到”

李易峰干脆地宣布，第三次抬起枪

枪口碰到皮肤，宋德颤了一下，而后便控制不住的小幅度抖起来。

围观的人纷纷退后半步

“咔！”

……

——空仓

宋德停滞了一会儿，微微转了下头，似乎在确认自己的生存状态，而后两腿因为极度紧张和大量盗汗导致的脱力而更严重的抖起来。

李易峰有些意外地说“看来你还真是适合这个游戏”

他把枪交给张海平，俯下身“希望下次还有机会能让我们尽兴”

他直起腰扫视一圈围观的人，向外走去，人群为他闪开了一条通道。

  



	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

发生在档案组办公室门口的事以最快的速度传遍了三室，继而扩散到整个内调处。

那位从缅甸回来，连谈话都不能正常进行的人，在档案组把人吓瘫了——这倒没夸张，宋德在李易峰面前还强撑着不肯示弱，李易峰一走，宋德别说站起来，连坐都坐不住了，被同事拽进办公室歇了好久加上两杯盐水才慢慢缓过来。

————————————————

走出A4的张海平把枪还给了室内射击场的保镖，回到李易峰身边，带些担忧的看着他。

在档案组的这一出快刀斩乱麻够威风也够效率，张海平相信经此一事整个内调处应该都没有人再敢轻易挑衅李易峰的权威了。

可也同样有弊端

宋德当时是完全被吓住了，内调处里的人见多了生死，当死亡落在自己头上时，似乎也没那么难以接受。压垮宋德的究其根本也不是死亡，而是无谓的死亡。他相信如果李易峰真的打死了他，他什么也得不到。

而实际上李易峰别说真的枪毙他，就连那个所谓的“赌枪游戏”都被有意加快了节奏。

如果时间再久一点，张海平相信安孝生不会坐视不管。

他们是有正规组织的大型集团，下面的员工数以万计，管理靠的是规章制度而不是街头帮派一样耍凶斗狠。尤其像内调处这样的特殊部门，手握重权，更讲究克己慎行。像李易峰这样的行为，说小了是目无法纪，说大了——在陈伟霆的直辖部门里立威，你什么意思？是觉得霆哥立的规矩多余咯？不然就是觉得霆哥不能给你主持公道咯？

“也让你跟着担惊受怕了”李易峰转过头有些不好意思地说

“我没事的”张海平说“就是霆哥那边会不会...”

“放心吧，没关系”

张海平哪放心得下，怎么想都不是个没关系的事情啊。

李易峰笑着问他“你以前在秘书室的时候，要是工作有不周的地方，会告诉刘秘吗？”

张海平听懂了“就算安室长能压下来，事情总归是瞒不住的...”

“为什么要瞒？”李易峰敲敲他左胸“我们问心无愧的事情，为什么要怕”

张海平无话可说了。

问心无愧当然重要，可要是问心无愧就够了的话，世上哪里来的这么多冤假错案。

前两任A3的人怎么换的？是他们犯错了吗？

当然不是——真正犯了错的人能走的出云峰？

不过是陈伟霆一念之间，想换也就换了。

只是这样诛心的话，他怎么可能说出口。

————————————————

——中方工作组已经抵达泰国清盛县，经确认，遇难船员人数为12人，另有一人失踪。

李易峰听着新闻，把切好的水果放到陈伟霆跟前——

他知道张海平那些没有出口的担忧，但张海平毕竟只是一名秘书，他习惯于站在下属的立场上想问题。对多次在那些大集团话事人身边做事的李易峰来说，揣摩这些“上位者”的想法并不困难。

相比于被李易峰打破的那些规矩，更重要的是李易峰是陈伟霆亲口指定的特调组组长——如果说李易峰做错了，岂不是要让陈伟霆承认自己用人不当？

李易峰有足够的把握陈伟霆不会追究他，但又不能有丝毫流露。且，由于陈伟霆一贯秋后算账、私报公仇的前科，李易峰从一进A2就万事小心。

他到A2早，进门后就开始留意门口的动静。陈伟霆一回来他赶紧凑上去帮着接东西挂衣服，一边的周姨早看他在门口晃悠时就知道不对劲，也不和他抢，关上门通知吕大厨准备开餐了。

吕大厨的徒弟把餐具拿到餐桌边，李易峰赶紧站起来帮着摆，把人家小徒弟搞的都有点惶恐，本来想说“您坐着吧，我来摆”，可看旁边霆哥没开口，犹豫了一下，结果转眼李易峰就把餐具摆好了。

陈伟霆回来前早听林诚说了李易峰在内调处的威风凛凛，心里明镜一样看着他自我表现。

进餐期间让菜盛汤就不提了，陈伟霆一放筷子，他就站起来开始收拾桌子。

边上的吕大厨拦他“让小吴来收拾就好”

不等李易峰婉拒，陈伟霆先坐一边凉凉地开口了“让他去”

李易峰端着碟子、碗十分尴尬的送到了厨房，第二趟回来收剩下的餐具时，听见陈伟霆说了句“洗完切盘火龙果过来”

——于是李易峰在厨房刷了半天碗，心塞地弄懂了一件事：陈伟霆是不会适可而止的，只会得寸进尺！

比李易峰更心塞的是小吴，自己的工作被抢，他又不能说“峰哥您忙着，我去歇会儿”，只能站边上看，看着看着还意识到等一会儿峰哥走了他还得把餐具接过来再多冲两遍......

李易峰把切好的水果放到陈伟霆跟前，说道

“霆哥，有件事向您请示”

陈伟霆见他一副汇报公务的架势，拿起遥控器把电视静音了“说”

“关于档案馆一室中，馆编盒号3442002010136，室编盒号20020136，件号15的三级密件，现在由吕厨师掌握的‘酱烤鳕鱼制作方法’，我申请成为知悉人，并愿意承担保密责任。”

脑袋里装了偌大一个集团的陈总听他前半句话差点没记住，听到后半句才算明白过来，合着前面那堆数没半毛钱用处，瞬间觉得自己被报复了。

“你到内调处就研究这个去了？”

李易峰立刻出卖了大厨“吕叔刚告诉我的”

陈总堂堂集团的话事人，当然不能计较这种小事，他把水果盘往边上一撂，把人叫过来，叉子叉到红心火龙果上“把这个都吃了，就答应你”

李易峰一如既往地不懂皇上圣思，刚吃完饭的肚子费老大劲才把火龙果吃完，坐沙发上缓好半天，然后绝望地发现皇上满意了，开心了，愉悦了——这都是为了什么啊？？？

李易峰就算自学成顶级心理专家也不会想到，皇上那天看见他倚在厨房门口吃火龙果的时候，全凭自制力才把脑袋里乱七八糟的想法压下去，变成了一句吐槽。

所以当陈伟霆晚上吻他吻的格外用力时，他直接将其归结为陈总私报公仇的恶习。就在李易峰想着出任务总要有牺牲懒得计较时，双臂又被拉到身后，手腕交叠地被陈伟霆一只手握住，而后另一只手沿着右小臂到达他之前的伤口处，极轻极轻地来回摩擦。

“这么有本事，怎么伤不断？”

李易峰在档案组挡宋德的那一脚，正好踢在他右小臂上，他回来撸起袖子一看，就在之前流弹伤的旁边青了一块，没想陈伟霆居然留意到了。

“这个不算伤吧...有个磕碰难免嘛”

“你意思是觉得这次闹的不够，准备下次变本加厉？”

这是整个晚上陈伟霆唯一一次提起这件事，语气调侃。

李易峰却不敢当玩笑来听。陈伟霆不提，是因为他不想追究，而他现在提，当然也有用意。这种事干一回民不举官不究的也就过去了，要是再来一回，可保不准皇上是个什么想法了。

“霆哥放心，没有下次了”

他恭声回答，背在身后的手却勾起指尖，划过了陈伟霆的手腕。接着主动扭过头，发丝从对方的面上擦过，将唇落在对方颈侧，贴上正规律搏动着的动脉血管。

背后抓着他双腕的那只手突然加大了力度，甚至已经带来轻微的痛感。

李易峰全身一动不动，以示自己没有任何威胁，等陈伟霆慢慢放松了对他的压制后，缓缓伸出舌尖轻舐了一口。

陈伟霆没有躲

李易峰轻轻挣动手腕，摆脱了对方的控制，接着转身环上脖颈——如果李易峰是一名杀手，此时只要用力一扭，就可以完成任务了。

陈伟霆拉过他两条腿缠到自己腰际，而后双手托着他缓缓从正面进入。

由于姿势原因，李易峰高潮时几乎全弄到了陈伟霆身上。

李易峰当时脑子里第一反应就是——完了，睡不了觉了。

果不其然，陈伟霆好歹一擦说“还是洗洗吧”

李易峰到底没敢说“您洗吧，我先睡了”，跟着进了浴室。洗着洗着又顺理成章地被压在浴缸里做了一次，这次更直接，陈伟霆连套都没带，直接内射了。事后皇上倒是十分负责的想帮他清理一下，但李易峰为了避免再次擦枪走火，十分谦卑的表示：这种事怎么能劳动霆哥上手！我自己来就行了！

就这样等出来时都已经快一点了。


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

二室的筛查工作在硬件设备的大力投入下很快有了初步成果。

他们首先找到了两个月前一组被快速转移向缅甸的数据痕迹，发件地址加密复杂，数据本身碎片化已十分严重，技术组正努力解析路径和复原数据。他们兵分三路，一路恢复数据，一路追踪数据来源，一路继续筛查更早时间被转发过的数据。

虽然取得的成果不大，但已经从侧面进一步证实吴沙的供词。

此时距离逮捕吴沙已经过去五天了。

李易峰问技术组还需要多久能确认发送方，技术组不敢准确答复他——有可能三天也有可能三个月。

李易峰私下把负责的二室技术组长叫过来问他，如果已知有几个可能性比较大的来源地，逐个试错会不会快一些。

虽然特调组和技术人员说的情况极简单，但以技术组长的经验在工作中已经有所觉察——这怎么看都像是自己人的手笔。他们知道其中利害，即使心里有所猜测也绝口不提，现在李易峰这样问，技术组长也不意外，只是客观地回答“能缩小范围的话当然会快很多”

于是李易峰让他们首先排查来自金融控股的可能性。

技术组长会意“是，我自己去做” 

————————————————

张海平送来的陈氏金融集团资料正和警方的情报相互印证，其涉及的各级各类银行、基金、证券、保险名目繁多，但里面所有人财物信息均是已经对外公开的部分，只是经张海平手又加以整理更加系统一些。

整个缅甸项目的预估资金高达三百个亿，首期注资预计三十个亿，即使以陈氏金融集团的雄厚实力来看也应该算得上是重要项目了。在这样的项目上出问题，按理说总部派调查组是太正常不过的了。但是杨奉久的资历之老，仅次于孟知章，陈伟霆会如何权衡利弊仍是未知之数。

从李易峰的立场来说，不管在德林达依省开建的港口是不是要用来做走私，但如果是在与缅北之间做一选择，他宁可和陈伟霆站到同一边上——缅北能做的生意不用想都知道。陈氏往港口投三十个亿可能也就听个水花响，可这三十个亿要是放到了缅北，转手就是几十万人的毒品年供应量。

不管陈伟霆是因为什么拒绝了和缅北的合作，这都让李易峰觉得庆幸。

他给审讯组开了个会，除常规工作安排外特别交代对待赵晓宇要注意工作方式方法，要有耐心、有礼貌，要提高工作效率，尽快结束对赵晓宇的调查。

他是想着把赵小少爷尽早送走算了，却不料赵小少爷更不是个省油的灯，在李易峰蹲办公室里琢磨怎么跟陈伟霆汇报的时候，赵小少爷出了个新词儿。

——“什么时候提的？”

——“他还跟别人说过吗？”

——“知道了，你就在那儿守着，不要外传”

电话是张海平接的，接的时候李易峰正跟他对材料，就见他接起电话还没开口眼神就不大对，简短地说了三句话，把电话挂掉，抬头汇报

“赵晓宇说，他要转岗”

没等李易峰问“转什么岗”，张海平就说了

“转战斗岗”

李易峰还是没懂，张海平又给他解释才知道——

本来在陈氏集团严格的规定中，是绝不允许有人犯错却不用付出代价的，但在高层中却知道一个不成文的潜规则。

对于一些非常出色的人来说，有时即使犯了错，也不一定没有挽回的机会——如果集团觉得他们还可用的话，他们可以在签署一份严苛的保密协议后，注销所有身份信息，接受安保部门培训，转为一线战斗岗。

“近些年都没有过了，文职转岗至少要小林哥那边同意才行——再说了，他也犯不上转岗啊”张海平想不通“要不就告诉他马部长来过了，让他安安心？”

李易峰也觉得这纯属没事找事“这年头是不是好学生都有点逆反啊？”

在三室的培训中成绩拔尖的张海平：……

李易峰看他不说话“你当初成绩怎么样？”

张海平：一般

李易峰：我看你也挺有个性

张海平：……

李易峰接着收材料，二室的技术人员已经确认最近一组数据就是从金融控股发来的，是时候告诉陈伟霆了

“你去和他说说，多忍两天就放回去了，别这会儿添乱。”

说着抓起电话拨了刘金阳办公室“刘秘书，有关于九一九的进展情况想跟霆哥汇报，下午行吗？”

汇报档期定在了下午四点，汇报地点在A2。

把张海平派去替自己安抚赵晓宇，李易峰准备妥当，准时到了陈伟霆跟前。

————————————————

说来这还是第一次白天进A2。

陈伟霆正在审阅文件，他办公桌上两侧各放了一摞，手上那份正翻到一半，扫见李易峰也没说话，直到把文件看完，放到左手边，才抬起头来

“说吧”

李易峰把一份“九·一九特别调查组阶段工作汇报”递上去

“根据缅北在通信处的卧底吴沙交代，疑似有金融控股公司的人与缅北有不正常的信息往来。我们在通信处找到了最近一次，也就是两个月前的一组数据，正在做复原，已经可以确认是从金融控股发来，被吴沙转向缅北的。”

他小心观察陈伟霆的面色变化，最大的发现是陈伟霆没有变化。

“事关重大，特地来向您请示。”

陈伟霆看着报告，左手几只手指在办公桌上来回敲了几下，抬头时把报告放到桌上，又从办公桌的抽屉里取出几页纸

“这个给你”

李易峰双手接过——是缅甸警方的感谢信和政府的慰问信及邀请函，表达了对外资企业员工协助办案的感谢，不幸遭遇的慰问和希望他再来缅甸做客的邀请。

三两眼看完了手里的国际通稿，和预想中没有半点出入。

“金融控股那边你不用管了，我会和杨叔说”

这句话来的突然，李易峰即使早想过陈伟霆可能不会允许他接触金融业务，也没料到会是如此干脆。

这个决定当然是合理的，杨奉久是陈氏元老，即使陈氏金融集团里出现问题，也不该由李易峰这个进陈氏还不足半年的人去查。

这个决定甚至从某种程度上来说保护了李易峰——当陈伟霆开口过问的时候，不管是谁最先质疑了金融控股，最后都会变成：陈伟霆在向金融集团要解释。

但这个决定却对李易峰产生了连他自己都想不到的冲击力。

这不止是因为失去一个找陈氏金融进行经济犯罪活动证据的机会而产生的落差，同时李易峰善于反思的习惯还让他在体会到落差后迅速思考一个问题

——为什么这样一个合理的结果会让自己产生如此大的落差感？

于是直到此时，他才陡然意识到原来自己心里竟抱有如此大的侥幸——他竟真的觉得自己有可能会拥有这个机会。

陈伟霆见他没回话，问了句“有问题吗？”

他恍然回神“没有，是，我知道了”

陈伟霆多看了他两眼“你组里还有工作吗”

“您有吩咐？”

陈伟霆低头把他递上来的阶段汇报放到一边，接着看其他文件“你要是在这儿吃记着提前告诉吕叔”

这是个平时李易峰绝不会拒绝的事情，可现在他突然觉得自己最近的状态可能出了某些问题，他认为自己需要一段安静的时间来调整一下，现在并不太适合近距离接触陈伟霆。

他犹豫着说道“那个...特调组那边事情挺多的，我...改天可以吗？”

陈伟霆快速浏览文件的目光停在了某一点，而后转移到他身上，自下而上直至他的眼睛。

这样审视的目光激发了李易峰的本能，他下意识开始思考接下来可能发生的对话——陈伟霆会问他什么？有什么紧要工作？多久才能结束？

他都可以回答

可陈伟霆没有问题，只是告诉他“我明天出去办事，会离开几天”

去哪里？

离开多久？

做什么？

脑海里闪过的问题一个比一个不能问，所以他只能低头应了个

“是”

目光在瓷砖上停留一阵，注意到地上每一块大理石的砖纹都不尽相同，他觉得过了挺久，没听见陈伟霆的后文，于是抬头去看坐着的人——

不知道从什么时候起，他似乎开始能辨别出对方的情绪，能认出严肃中暗含的笑意，能听出轻松语气中隐藏的危险，或许是在陈伟霆不动声色接下他玩笑的时侯，或许是在床上被问及“以前谈过女朋友吗”的时候。

总之，现在他觉得陈伟霆的心情应该不太好。

这种情况极少见，根据两个人几个月来相处的经验来看，陈伟霆绝大多数时候都处于一种不好不坏的状态——他很少有真正开心的时候，但李易峰也没有见过他不开心。或者更准确的说，陈伟霆极擅长掩饰自己的负面情绪。

李易峰有点意外自己的发现，但不等他想原因，陈伟霆就又开口了

语气平和

“金阳跟我一起走，小林会留下”

“是”

陈伟霆闭了闭眼睛，靠到椅背上“你有事就去忙吧”

李易峰欠个身，转头溜了。

端着果汁走过来的周姨和他擦身而过，立在原地看着他径直出了门，转回头看看陈伟霆脸色，微微弯腰又把杯子端回了厨房。


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

内调处三室得到二室的技术支持后真正开始集中力量追查掸邦香港情报组那位已经撤离的情报人员。

他们首先通过破译IP确认了对方的居住范围——一片大约有六千户居民的住宅区，其中还有部分楼盘是由陈氏房地产公司开发的。

三室从行政部下达了一份文件给金河安保：命令他们排查指定区域符合条件的可疑外来人口。

金河安保本身就在陈氏房地产有限公司旗下，承担楼盘部分物业工作，对于自家楼盘社区住户的情况十分熟悉，很快排除了对方就住在自己眼皮底下的可能。

对于其他房地产公司开发的楼盘，金河安保分析认为：对方没有条件且应该也不敢住在出入控制严格的高档社区，有可能租住在具有较好物业管理的中档社区，更大可能住在人员混杂的低档住宅区。

对此金河安保制定方案：加大力度首先排查低档住宅区，对易于攻破或有合作关系的公司开发的中档社区尽量摸查，遇到困难也不必死磕，重要的是迅速缩小范围。

方案精神迅速传达到了下层具体工作人员，又以金河安保在街道片区的负责人为纽带，召集了平日散漫游荡在各处娱乐或灰色场所中的地痞混混们。一天之内，各处消息站、情报集散地就都知道了，有大人物正在找人。

——究竟是多大的人物呢？

这就没人说的出来了。

对一般人而言，找人的究竟是金河安保还是内调处还是张海平或是李易峰，除了后三个他们不认识也没听说过以外，并没有什么其他区别。

他们只知道结了三条人命梁子的清义堂跟合盛帮为这件事停战了。

平日溜门撬锁赚手艺钱的人们被召集在一起，要求他们回忆符合要求的人——稳定居住一年以上、独自生活、作息规律、门户严密、与周围人交流不多、出行警惕、半个月内突然离港。

出租屋中介们一一核实租户信息，统计近半个月的变更。

地头蛇们把店铺商户一间间扫过去，重点盘问出售日常生活用品和食品的便利店。

办法很笨，但确实有效。

一家便利店老板娘首先回忆起经常在她店里购物的一名男子。该名男子一周购买一次生活必需品，老板娘和他熟悉后问过他的住址，男子回答得语焉不详，此人近半个月内均没有再出现。

与此同类的情况还有其他四起，但综合房东信息来看，这一起最为可疑——其他四起都已经和出租中介处的信息相吻合，只有这一起，没有找到房屋出租登记。这说明居住者是房屋所有者或与房屋所有者有直接联系。

金河安保将老板娘请到了公司，请她协助进行画像。

张海平向李易峰汇报进度时，李易峰也为这样的飞速进展吃了一惊，换个外行听听也就过去了，他当然知道采用这样原始的人工排查法有多么困难，金河安保居然能在短时间内找出一个已经离开的人，他们的调查能力确实可怕。

“另外——赵晓宇那边我去劝过了，没劝动...他觉得回瑞才没面子，死活就是要转岗”张海平无奈地说

素来认为任务第一生存第二的李易峰对这种死要面子活受罪的选择无可置评

“你跟人力说一下，让他们想办法”

张海平迅速与马致远的秘书进行了沟通，对方听过情况后提了个请求

“能不能让赵晓宇和他父亲见一面？”

云峰别墅区不止是陈氏集团的中枢，更是陈伟霆的住所，出入控制极其严格，不仅对外如此，对内也同样。

不得允许，就算孟知章、杨奉久这样级别的主事人也不会随意入云峰。而现在陈伟霆和刘金阳都不在，这份给赵新伍的通行许可备案似乎李易峰是最有资格决定的了。

人力部怎么看不重要，李易峰没觉得这是自己能拍板的事情。

他给林诚打了电话：特调组需要赵院帮个忙，方不方便让人进云峰。

林诚对抓间谍和圣达西医院的院长有什么关系并不关心，只问“要进A4吗？”

A4的备案等级更高

“不用”

“那您直接通知保卫处备案就可以了”

特调组这才让保卫处在OA系统中增加了一条给赵新伍的单日通行许可。

————————————————

两天后的上午八点四十，赵新伍的座驾通过了云峰别墅区的入口，一直向A1驶去。

外来车辆在满是电动巡逻车的云峰很显眼，张海平在A1门口一眼就看见了，迎上去打开车门，把赵新伍请下车。

赵新伍提一个公文包，张海平见车上再没有其他人，轻轻伸手“我为您提？”

赵新伍先是手稍稍竖起，配合微笑表示了拒绝，接着手掌一翻“请张秘书带路吧”

两个人走免检通道，乘电梯至四楼，赵新伍跟着张海平走到特调组办公室门前，张海平先推开门进去通报，赵新伍站在门口左右看看，一时似乎联想起许多。

他虽然已经五十多岁，但相对于他的成就而言并算不上高龄，甚至可以说十分年轻了。

他看着被张海平从里间办公室请出来的年轻人——二十多岁年纪，样貌不凡，双目明亮清澈，步伐稳重，在一个商务距离处停下，伸出右手

“赵院，久闻盛名，幸会”

————————————————

对陈伟霆家里养着什么样的人这件事，如果说在云峰别墅区里的集团职能部门部长们还有兴趣八卦一下的话，赵新伍则连知道的兴趣都没有。尤其是五年前那场洗牌风波后，陈氏的高层们对当家人的“家务事”有了明确认知，没有人愿意谈及这片用上百条性命划下的禁区。

原本以A3为导火索闹出那么大动静后，大家都以为陈伟霆在很长一段时间里不会再往云峰里接人了。但在那件事后不久，A3就迎来了它的新主人——罗氏的一位小公子。

罗福勒斯进云峰的那笔生意是在A1四楼的大会议室开的，赵新伍也在现场。当罗福勒斯给出一个极其优惠的方案而唯一条件是自己要住进A3时，高层们不约而同地保持了沉默。

陈伟霆表示可以考虑，但给出了更苛刻的要求——罗福勒斯在云峰别墅区期间不得与外界进行任何沟通，不得指导或以任何形式影响双方商务决议，同时需要遵守云峰别墅区管理规定。

这可以说是一个严重的不平等协议，连参会的陈氏高层们都怀疑陈伟霆可能出于某种考虑并不希望与罗福勒斯合作才提出这样的要求——但出乎大家意料的，罗福勒斯同意了。

罗福勒斯成为A3第二任主人的同时，也再一次告诉所有人陈伟霆的态度——无论什么人进A3，都不准置喙集团公务。

当然，这样本就是最好的。

可现在时隔五年，居然又一个A3的人被陈伟霆放在了内调处这样的位置上。

如果李易峰只是一时得宠让陈伟霆想哄着他玩一玩也就罢了，可李易峰一步步走过来，在缅甸为陈氏差点赔性命进去，怎么都不像是个好看的摆设。

赵新伍的目光掠过对方左腕上的“伯爵”手表，他已经到了花眼的年纪，即使是年轻时的视力也不足以让他在一点五米的距离上看清表盘上的雕文，就连唐军那样的职业安保人员都做不到。

但赵新伍不需要看清楚

对唐军来说，陈氏集团话事人的私章是存在于教科书上的；赵新伍的级别却已经可以直接从外形做出判断了。

他开始慎重考虑这份任命背后的深意。

————————————————

“李先生好” 

赵新伍没有带秘书，李易峰索性也示意张海平不必在场“去带晓宇过来吧”

张海平应声“是”出去了

赵新伍把公文包放到一旁，两人在外间的沙发上坐下来。

“跟李先生第一次见面，没想到添了这么多麻烦，实在惭愧——听说您的心理干预还没有结束，不知道您身体怎么样了，有没有我能尽些绵薄之力的地方”

赵新伍作为香港圣达西医院的院长，知道李易峰的病情进展情况再正常不过了。

“谢谢赵院，身体上已经没有大碍了，心理上的问题可能还要克服一段时间。”

“那如果有我能帮上的地方您随时找我——”

“好”

“关于晓宇的情况，您是否方便和我讲一讲”赵新伍侧首，用探寻的语气问道

“晓宇和您的关系是马部长跟我说了我才知道的，既然都是咱们自己人，本来我想尽快送他回去的，没有想到他的抵触情绪很高——我们没有办法，才麻烦马部长请您过来。”

赵新伍微微点头，带着学术研究者的内敛

“晓宇这孩子，从小要强，主意正，不太听我的话，倒是孟校说话他更听一些。”

相比圣达西医院院长、陈氏集团高层、首屈一指的骨科大夫、享誉国际的学者这些身份，此时的赵新伍更是一位无奈的父亲。

可他又不止是一位普通的父亲

“晓宇确实是很有个性的一个孩子，不过他也是很守规矩的一个孩子，这点我作为他的父亲，相信没有人比我更了解了。”

赵新伍微笑着问“不知道内调处对晓宇是什么看法呢？”

人力部几次发文，特调组都没有透露赵晓宇的情况，马致远和李易峰谈话时也没有非要知道的意思。

一是内调处确实工作性质特殊，非要打问机密，难说哪天就引火烧身了，他没有必要冒这个风险。

二是当时谈话双方直入主题，李易峰同意放人，马致远也就算交差了。

但赵新伍不一样

赵新伍在医疗行业有广泛影响力，有陈氏医疗系的学术派人士支持，他还是赵晓宇的父亲，有实力也有立场，来正面的问李易峰一句：内调处究竟为什么抓我儿子？

李易峰当然不能说：因为我们的人搞失误了，以为他没啥背景想拿来当个反面典型

他没有否定赵新伍的判断，只是秉公而答

“当然，如果他真的参与了九·一九，可能我也没办法安排您父子今天在这里见面了。”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

虽然宋德的隐瞒险些导致李易峰酿成大错，但好在马致远的消息来的很及时。把赵晓宇直接送出云峰的这个处理决定很合理，李易峰没什么心虚的地方，就算赵新伍要追问到底，他也不惧。

至于赵晓宇非要转岗——那就是他自己的问题了。

赵新伍眸色深沉，再开口时突然转了话题“不知道李先生原先在哪里工作？”

“金河安保和金河信贷都待过一段时间”李易峰如实回答

“哦，那是在金融集团里了”赵新伍应和一句

李易峰微笑“算是吧”——如果当个保安和在子公司的子公司的子公司里开展工作也算的话

说话间张海平敲门进来，赵晓宇跟在他身后，看见赵新伍坐在屋里，扫一眼就移开目光，也不打招呼。

李易峰见状站起身“赵院和晓宇慢慢聊，我先出去”

“李先生”赵新伍跟着站起来“还有一个请求——我想带晓宇到楼下的车里去坐一会儿”

这不完全因为赵新伍不信任李易峰，同时也是对内调处的提防。

李易峰表示理解，抬手放行“您自便”

赵新伍走到赵晓宇面前，赵晓宇再不能无视近在咫尺的父亲，不得已直视赵新伍的双目。

李易峰以为像赵晓宇要强的性格可能会争执几句

可他们父子两人都没有说话，赵新伍等来儿子的目光后直接绕过他走出办公室，赵晓宇沉默地转身跟在后面。

————————————————

李易峰觉得这父子两人确实有点意思，等了一会儿，走到四楼的中央大厅处，这里可以直接看到赵新伍停在楼下的车。

赵新伍和赵晓宇一先一后走到车旁，赵新伍打个手势让赵晓宇上副驾驶，自己拉开后车门坐进去，透过挡风玻璃依稀能看到司机拿出监视器检测仪，而后拽下遮罩隔绝了所有视线。

一段时间后，驾驶位的车门打开，司机下车站到车旁。

车里的谈话再没有第三个人知晓。

李易峰没兴趣看下去了，回办公室的路上问了句张海平“你放没放监听？”

“没放”

————————————————

赵新伍父子在车里聊了近两个小时，结束后又回到特调组办公室，走在后面的赵晓宇先开口对张海平说“您带我回A4吧”

李易峰一看这氛围，估计聊的不太愉快。等张海平带着赵晓宇走了，才问赵新伍“您和晓宇聊的怎样？”

赵新伍神色疲惫地摇摇头。

“要不先让晓宇留在这儿，过段时间，您再过来劝劝？”李易峰尽己所能地说

“他不愿意的事情，非让他去做，就是毁了他”

李易峰为之触动，马致远给他留下的赵新伍父子关系不睦的印象先入为主，没想到赵新伍对儿子的关心至此。这样来看，那些赵晓宇的每一次自主决定，都不过是赵新伍的一次次让步。

“晓宇的母亲走的早，他就住在学校，不太回家。上小学和中学的时候，因为是集团子弟，不涉及费用问题，他也不找我要钱。有次老师找我，说他在学校里面开辅导班，晚上往宿舍喊一帮人上课，找人家收讲课费。有个同学想让他帮着作弊，他不同意，人家就把他开课的事情告诉老师了。”

说到这儿赵新伍笑了“老师还以为我是普通员工，家里条件不好，逼得晓宇这么小就想办法在学校里挣钱，还想让我劝他不要得罪同学，说很多同学背景都不简单——我赶紧给他们校长打电话拜托人家照顾一下。后来我去瑞才开研讨会时，听说学校专门给他腾出一层宿舍楼，把听他课的人都放一起了。”

赵新伍无奈的摇头“结果倒是让他抓住了机会。有个同学家里正好是瑞才通讯的，而且正好还负责招生。他就让人家帮忙，直接报名参加了瑞才通讯的考试。”

“人家哪敢不答应？多少人想找机会帮他都找不到。直到他的录取通知书寄到学校，他们校长给我打电话，跟我夸他说考的太好了，问我之前让办的转去瑞才医药的手续是不是就不办了——我那时才知道他已经决定要学通讯了。”

“一学就是四年，他报名要进云峰时，又是孟校告诉的我，否则我可能连他面都见不着他就走了。我回来问他，那么多的公司和岗位，他想干什么干什么，为什么一定要进云峰。”

“他说，他要占最好的位置，做最多的事情。”

赵新伍说了很多，对赵晓宇与自己之间的隔阂也毫不避讳。

“站在父亲的立场上，我不认为晓宇是一个很好的孩子，但站在集团的立场上，我认为他是一名非常好的员工。”

赵新伍肯定地说“他是一个人才，相信日后能成为集团的可用之才”

他似乎终于是下定决心，说道“请李先生帮帮他吧” 

这个请求有些突然

李易峰和赵新伍是第一次见面，而且进云峰不到半年，哪怕按整个在陈氏的时间来算也不足一年，赵新伍就算提前调查做功课也不会有太多信息可供参考。对一个自己不熟悉的人提出公务以外的私人请求，李易峰不知道赵新伍是对儿子关心则乱还是另有盘算。

“估计您也知道，我在云峰的时间并不长”

李易峰委婉地说道，言下之意帮不上什么大忙。

“我知道。”赵新伍说“我只是希望，李先生能为晓宇安排一个比较合适的战斗岗位——我知道一般转岗人员的伤亡率都不低。”

李易峰轻轻皱眉，涉及战斗岗位分配，这明显是林诚的管辖范畴，并不在他的能力范围内。

赵新伍把一直随身携带的提包打开，从里取出一沓文件“李先生也不忙答复我，我这里有份您到圣达西之后的个人健康状况追踪报告。”

赵新伍将报告拿在手里“说来惭愧，我们在心理方面并不十分擅长，之前针对您的情况几次会诊进展都不大，陈总非常重视，让我关注。我以私人的名义请了几位国际上心理学界的专家，探讨了一下，我想结果或许能对您有所帮助，所以带来给您看看。”

赵新伍的目光意味深长，李易峰接过报告，当场翻开。

跳过前面复杂的情况描述、测验指标、干预方案、干预结果，直接翻到最后的“意见与建议”，很快捕捉到了关键句。

斯蒂芬：患者观测数据及病状表征不属于典型性创伤后应激障碍表现，这可能由多种原因导致，如个体生理差异、隐性心理疾病或不恰当的外部刺激等。

西格尔：此例属罕见病例，我们此前未见过类似情况，不能提供经验支持。患者的仪器观测数据不能完全解释病状，建议加宽加深检测渠道，如使用更先进的脑电波监测仪配合催眠疗法等。

佐佐木雄二：用我已知的理论与范例无法为患者病情做出准确解释，十分抱歉不能给出恰当的治疗建议。

这些是国际上心理学界最顶尖的学者。

对着一串“没有建议”的建议，李易峰一个字一个字地看过去。

特工的训练使他可以在一定程度上调控自己的生理指标，但并不是没有限度。他在圣达西医院装病时，医生们目睹他接近崩溃的精神状态，配合紊乱的生理检测数据，并不怀疑一个被集团救回来的功臣居然在作假。而且如赵新伍所说，心理学确实不是圣达西医院的强势领域。

但当整套数据被交给心理学界的顶尖学者们去看时就不一样了，人家可不知道患者是个什么人。李易峰再厉害，也不可能骗过这批站在心理学最前沿的大牛们，病症表现和观测数据对不上，顶尖学者就告诉你：要么你这蝎子拉屎独一份，要么就是你装的。

陈伟霆在“世界上前所未见的病例”和“装病”两个选项里会信哪一个？

李易峰手指的温度快速降低

这是威胁

一旦证实他当初的病情有假，陈伟霆会不会想到被他蒙混过关的内调处约谈？会不会查到在缅甸的可疑之处？会不会暴露他的身份？

这份报告太致命了

他没有想到，陈伟霆居然这么重视他的病情。而那些在心理学界扛旗的权威们，竟然能被赵新伍凑到一起给他会诊。

这道题对他来说绝对是超纲了。

但他又很快冷静下来

赵新伍为什么把这份报告给他？

赵新伍看出他是装的了？

——不可能

赵新伍绝不会想到有一个彻头彻尾的正常人骗过了圣达西医院心理医生，否则不会还敢站在这里请他“帮忙”

赵新伍应该连内调处三室的约谈被取消这件事都不太清楚，至少没有将其归结为李易峰的故意为之。

那么一个住进A3不久的人，从缅甸出一趟差回来受了伤，转眼就做到了内调处里特调组的组长，外人会怎么看？

亲身犯险死里逃生，借题发挥一步登天，李易峰随便想想就知道自己在赵新伍眼里是个什么形象了。

正因为赵新伍觉得他只是为了博取陈伟霆的眷顾，耍些小聪明，夸张了自己的病情，所以才敢拿着这份报告直接来找他。

从赵晓宇出事后，一直是人力部在替赵新伍出面，直到今天没能劝服赵晓宇，赵新伍才终于拿出这份早已备好的报告来和李易峰谈条件。在李易峰还毫无所觉的时候，就已经被人抓住了把柄，如果不是赵晓宇坚持不回瑞才，李易峰可能到现在都不会知道，有一把枪已经在身后指向了他。

或许就连选择一个陈伟霆不在云峰的时间来见李易峰都是提前盘算好的——一可以从通行备案上看看李易峰在云峰的话语权，二可以方便和李易峰说这些不传六耳的话。

李易峰知道，自己遇到对手了。


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

“请李先生放心，我是非常真诚地恳请您的帮助，这份报告您也不必太在意”

李易峰把分析报告放到办公桌上

“以赵院的关系，相信要解决晓宇的岗位问题办法有很多，您为什么会在我身上下这么大力气呢？”

这是李易峰最想不通的地方。

赵晓宇作为赵新伍的儿子，就算没有任何人打过招呼，林诚难道还敢把赵晓宇安排到高危的岗位上，眼睁睁看着他去送死吗？

就凭赵新伍对这个儿子的重视，要是赵晓宇死了，难道还指望赵新伍死心塌地的给集团卖命？

只要赵新伍肯开口，相信没什么岗位是安排不了的。

但赵新伍宁可压下这份心理分析报告也要来寻求李易峰的帮助，那风险可大了——这是欺上。

“李先生是特调组的负责人，又在陈总身边，如果您能开口，当然比别人说话都要管用了。”

李易峰早对这样冠冕堂皇的奉承免疫，置信度不高于百分之五。

“您这可是给我出了个大难题啊”

“确实是难事，但未必是坏事。”

这是句真话。他们的交易一旦达成，赵新伍等于把儿子交到了李易峰手上，而李易峰在圣达西医院的秘密将由赵新伍保管，双方可以在此基础上建立起某种较为可靠的关系。

“您抬举我了”李易峰心下打定主意必须要扣住这份可能招致陈伟霆怀疑的分析报告，但在此之前，他首先想知道的是，赵新伍到底有多大的决心，来和他做这笔私相授受的交易。

他无所谓地指了下那叠报告说道“就算这个真拿给陈总看，也未必有什么后果，最多我离开云峰，离开陈氏。可我要是答应了您——日后旦有不测，我怕是想全身而退都难吧？”

李易峰笑笑“当然，您根基深厚，真有那一天，可能您另有自保之法。不过我没那么大本事，不敢犯此大忌。”

他回手拿起桌子上的报告“我看，不如您还是拿回去吧。”

二人目光相对，李易峰想看赵新伍会不会因此动摇，赵新伍想看李易峰究竟是真的不想同他合作还是故作姿态。

两个人都没得出答案。

赵新伍低头将公文包扣好

“李先生在云峰这段时间，有没有听过一个名字，叫付子宣。”

“没有听过”

虽然不知道这个名字，但李易峰迅速在警方归总的资料里找到了一个叫“付家康”的名字，这个名字伴随了陈氏的整个起家过程，作为陈氏房地产集团的主事人，在老陈总离世后，辅佐陈伟霆接管集团的，一个是孟知章，另一个就是付家康。

这样的功劳，本来足可以保整个家族与陈氏共荣了，但没过多久，付家康就声明辞职，且接任他职务的关宏岩——也就是现任的陈氏房地产集团主事人，与付家没有任何关系。警方由此判断，这不是一次简单的权力传承，而是完全的剥离。

付家康辞职后再无音讯，究竟是急流勇退还是鸟尽弓藏，警方就不得而知了。

“付子宣在陈总身边时，深得信任，付家人在云峰畅通无阻。有一次，付子宣身边一名保镖在任务中负伤，一枪击中腿部，还有两颗流弹被防弹衣挡下来。付子宣为了替他表功，在报告里写他‘身中三枪’。”

赵新伍讲起故事来抑扬顿挫，颇为引人入胜。

“陈总知道后，说要亲自慰问。付子宣只好回去亲手给这名保镖又补了两枪，结果出院后也再不能执行战斗任务了。”

赵新伍慨叹“前车之鉴，凭伤请功这种事，风险可不低啊。”

李易峰皱眉“转战斗岗，这是要林诚点头的——如果我办不到呢？”

赵新伍收起感怀，郑重道“只要李先生尽力。”

“只是尽力吗？”

赵新伍笑了“当然。”

任意一个关系，总是互惠互利才牢靠。非逼得李易峰走投无路，谁都得不到好处，赵新伍当然不会做杀鸡取卵的事。

李易峰把手上的心理分析报告慢慢放下，算是接受了合约，然后本着充分利用资源的原则，问赵新伍“您说的那个付子宣，后来呢？”

赵新伍神情渐渐凝重“不在了”

“不在了？”

“这个名字，李先生日后还是不要随意提了。”

“既然话说到这儿了，赵院不好这样敷衍我吧？”

“不是敷衍您”赵新伍边回忆边说“付子宣当年是陈总的贴身秘书兼财务部部长，他父亲在房地产集团，是陈氏的支柱产业。您如果有机会见到当年的档案就会发现，很多文件都是付批。后来有人说他账目不清，内调处就去查了——究竟查到了什么我也不清楚，总之人很快就不在了。他出事后，上下牵连无数，他父亲交出了房地产集团，又赔上性命，才把付家其他人救下来。”

原来付家康早就死了！难怪后来警方再找不到他音讯。

李易峰正因刚听到的付家康的死讯惊讶，赵新伍已经似笑非笑地看着他问“您知道处理这件事的人是谁？”

李易峰摇头

“是林诚”

“他才多大？”

“16岁——五年前，他16岁”赵新伍似乎怕李易峰以为自己口误，连说了两遍答案，而后似有感触

“初生牛犊啊，如果换一个人，或许也不会敢像林诚一样做的这么狠。”

逼死一位两朝老臣，李易峰想，这不是狠，这是做绝了。

可这就是陈伟霆想要的

既然动了付子宣，就不会让付家有还击之力，而付家康这样具有强大号召力的旗帜人物，只要还活着，就难说不会有东山再起的一天。

付家康要活，付家人就都得死。所以付家康死了，让付家变成一盘散沙，让陈伟霆放心。

那又是什么事，居然会让付家遭逢这样的大祸呢？

赵新伍是真的不知道？还是不想说？

“时候不早了，李先生”赵新伍看眼手表，抬头说“晓宇就拜托给您了。”

两个人为刚刚达成的合作短暂的握了下手，赵新伍走到门口说句“李先生留步”，直接离开了。

李易峰则自行把心理分析报告收到内间自己的办公桌里，随手上了锁。

————————————————

赵新伍走出A1，坐上自己来时的车，司机为他关上车门，坐回驾驶位，通过后视镜看他。

“回去后把关于李易峰的资料处理干净”

“就这么把晓宇交给他，会不会不太可靠？”司机十分担心地转过头“我有个战友在欧洲那边，要不我问问他能不能帮忙安排——只要有一线基地接收，林诚应该不会为难。”

“不要轻举妄动”赵新伍看着面前忠心地下属，沉声道“记不记得当年付家是怎么倒的？”

司机沉默了

“一个富有的人，可以不在意家里的长工拿几样东西几块钱，但你记住——永远不要去碰主人的‘枪’”

司机点头道“是”

赵新伍缓缓地长出一口气

“你看如今形势，和当年像不像？”

“您是说……五年前？”司机被自己的想法吓一跳“怎么会？”

但他很快想到赵新伍这样想的缘由“您怀疑晓宇的事，是上面有意的？”

“慎言”赵新伍拖着长音提醒“晓宇自己不当心让人抓着错处，怪不得别人。但那位一定想借这个机会看看我会怎么做，也看看孟校会怎么做——晓宇也是太会挑，明知道上面不愿意提过去的事情，还要一脚踩在转岗这样的雷区上。此时人保不得，送出去，反而更安全。”

“晓宇太单纯了，您当初还是应该拦着他，不让他进云峰”

“他总想靠自己做些事情，可谁会真把他看做是他一个人呢，也是该让他碰一碰钉子。”赵新伍把已经誊空的公文包放到一旁“还要看楼上这位，是不是第二个林诚”

“听说最近有政界的人想接触杨系”司机说道

“昨天会上已经点明了，‘立场要明确，言行要一致’，他们在美国那点事，上面清楚的很，不说而已。这回消息都漏到缅北去了还被人摆上桌面，他们不好蒙混过关。”

赵新伍透过侧窗看着A1的大门，对司机说“回去吧”

————————————————

张海平去A4送完赵晓宇，回特调组办公室时带回了一副画像。

他把pad递给李易峰“这就是木其赛和吴沙的那个上线”，在李易峰研究画像时，又问道“赵晓宇那边怎么办？我听他意思好像赵院没劝动他。”

“嗯，得准备帮他转岗”

“赵院同意了？”张海平大为意外

说好是把老的请来，做小的的工作，怎么倒过来让小的把老的说服了呢？

“听说转岗的伤亡率不低？”李易峰问

“转岗的初衷是戴罪立功，所以岗位的危险程度都很高——赵院就这么答应了？”张海平还是不能置信

“答应是答应了，不过他想找个安全点的位置”

对嘛！这才正常！

“哦，那得先找个愿意接收的基地，再找小林哥批准了。”

“不太好办是吧？”

“赵院和基地的联系很少，不过孟校那边应该还是能找到关系的。”

“如果是我给他办的话呢？”

“……”张海平隔了半分钟才说道“赵院让您帮忙？您答应了？”

“嗯，答应他尽力试试”

“您可真是什么都敢应”张海平小声说

要是换在李易峰刚到内调处的时候，张海平反应一定更激烈。只是闹出宋德那件事后，竟然被李易峰轻描淡写的平了过去，大出张海平意料，对李易峰做的决定也不敢再轻下结论。

自然也不会想到，李易峰这一次完全是无奈之举，城下之盟。


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

张海平想着既然李易峰敢答应，应该心里已经有了打算，于是问了句

“峰哥想怎么给他办？”

答曰“还没想”

张海平无语的站在一旁，就见李易峰抬头说道“你说首先要找个基地接收他是吧——有没有基地的清单，列一份我看看”

张海平非常认真地答道“峰哥，这个我真没有”

陈氏的基地清单不要说张海平，林诚手里有没有完整的都不一定，李易峰倒也没指望能随口问出来。

他像是刚刚意识到问题的严重性一样说道“那可就不好办了啊”

张海平差点翻白眼，心说这何止是不好办。他觉得自己应该尽到秘书职责，让对方充分意识到面临的困难

“转岗这事儿本就没有明文规定，小林哥总抓安保工作后对转岗的限制也越来越严，近两年更是一例都没有。”

林诚的态度，从某种程度上也代表着陈伟霆的态度。

可李易峰像没有听懂一样“等霆哥回来，我问问看吧”，不等张海平再劝，李易峰就转移了话题“邰广利还在不在缅甸？”

张海平本身对缅甸的投资业务并不太熟悉，但对“邰广利”这个缅甸港口项目负责人的名字印象却太深了，只是李易峰回香港后他的工作重心都落在内调处上，对缅甸那个项目的进展情况没有多关注，因此回答也不确切

“没听说他们离开缅甸，我回去再确认一下。”

“联系他们，让我跟邰组通个话”

————————————————

当天下午三点，李易峰和邰广利进行了视频会话。

两人在缅甸相处时间不长，但生死关头走一遭，说来也算性命相托过。邰广利先关心了李易峰的身体，李易峰再询问了项目组的进展，都很顺利，而后快速地切入了主题。

李易峰向邰广利简单介绍了特调组追查到的缅北特工信息，希望邰广利能通过缅甸官方，向各航空公司施压，调查该名特工的行踪。

根据李易峰的经验，由私人向航空公司索要信息，一来力度不够，二来容易引人注意。李易峰只是内调处一个特调组的组长，并不好直接以集团名义要求航空公司提供信息，最省力的办法就是由缅甸政府出面和各个航空公司进行协调。邰广利长期在缅甸开展项目，理应与缅甸官方保持着很好的关系，是最适合帮李易峰接洽这件事的人。

在德林达依省酒店里发生的火并缅方从一开始就没有做公开报道，一直采用的是内部秘密调查。虽然大家都知道在这个三方协议即将达成的紧要关头，会进行阻挠的幕后推手就是缅北的地方武装力量，但当时与缅甸武警正面火并的武装分子并没有找到，也没有任何一个武装组织声明对此负责，缅甸方面的调查进展十分缓慢。

邰广利觉得这件事可行性很高“我最近和他们警界的人接触也比较多，他们正急于寻找突破口，我们现在提出合作的话，他们应该不会拒绝”

李易峰特别强调“要确保如果缅甸官方先逮捕到这名特工能在第一时间移交给陈氏”

邰广利对处理这类情况很有经验“没问题，我有熟人，这件事不走他们政府部门，只和他们私人达成协议。他们替我们抓人，我们保他们业绩。”

其实按照部门从属关系来说，虽然内调处地位特殊，但是特调组最厉害的地方还是在云峰别墅区里面，出了云峰，如果特调组需要集团部门的配合，还是需要由行政部下达协查公文给具体部门的。像邰广利这样较为重要的独立项目组，行政部发文前还要充分考虑对方工作实际甚至提前做沟通。

李易峰和邰广利通话前，本已经做好打算，对方如果不方便帮他处理，就帮他和缅甸警方搭个线就行了——反正之前缅甸警方专门为他组织人手到香港来做询问，估计对他印象也挺深。缅甸政府给他发的邀请函他还留着，再去做做客也算不辜负人家一番盛情。

结果邰广利不仅答应的十分痛快，还全责包办，把李易峰之前的准备全省了。

最后李易峰连连道谢地挂断了视频，心说：看不出来邰广利还是个这么厚道的人。然后一低头看见自己戴着的手表，一下明白过来——既然唐军认出了那个私章，那一定也告诉了邰广利，对方这么配合，八成还是冲着这枚章。

李易峰揉揉盯屏幕盯得有些发酸的眼睛，算起来这是陈伟霆走的第四天。

等陈伟霆回来，还是要想办法尽快把赵晓宇转岗的事情办了。

李易峰知道所谓的战斗岗是指什么，那些涉黑涉恶的组织，哪个手里都得有点武力，不管用棍子用刀还是用枪，反正得有那么一群拼命的人，别管起啥名字，干的事大同小异。尤其赵新伍还提到有伤亡率，李易峰更确信，这应该就是典型的非法涉黑组织，而且不排除是非法武装组织的可能性。因为张海平提到的所谓基地，很可能设在海外，且肯定不止一个。

陈伟霆能维持对陈氏强大的掌控力，与他手里掌握着这样一股力量一定有极大关系——否则一群成精的狐狸，哪个站出来都是他叔叔辈的，人家凭什么听他的？

那么张海平所说的“近两年都没有转岗”，或许是因为陈伟霆正逐渐收紧对这股武力的控制，他正在避免其他人以任何形式侵入自己的辖地。

所以赵新伍把儿子交到自己手上，有一种很大的可能性，是赵新伍不敢私下为赵晓宇安排战斗岗位，担心会引起陈伟霆的猜忌。自己作为陈伟霆的人，把赵晓宇交给自己，等于交给了陈伟霆，意思是任凭处置。

而且由自己开口求情，相当于中间做保，日后就算赵晓宇在岗位上有些小错漏，也能有个人担待。

赵新伍不仅想为儿子盘算眼下的出路，还给他打算了个长长久久的保障，在眼下他们父子极为被动的局面里，赵新伍可以说已经用手里的筹码获得了最大收益。

李易峰静下心想通关节，突然觉得赵新伍这步棋走的挺漂亮，相当于给双方都有一个台阶下。比起直接面对陈伟霆来说，把李易峰作为一个缓冲区，日后他们主仆更好相见。

李易峰觉得这事儿怎么想都对陈伟霆没啥坏处。

他交代张海平注意和邰广利的项目组对接，当务之急还是抓住缅北特工这条线，看是不是能找到些有价值的东西。

周姨连着两天打电话过来，问他用不用去A2吃饭。问题是周姨关心他是人家办事周到，可连皇上圣驾都不在A2，他真跑去给人家找麻烦就太不合适了，于是一概回绝。他自己也懒得折腾，就在A4的二十四小时食堂凑合。

就在他思考今天晚上是接着在A4食堂发扬官兵一致的风格还是回A3搞个特殊时，周姨的电话再一次打进来“峰哥今晚过来吗？”

他再一次谢绝“不过去了，谢谢周姨”

但这次周姨没挂电话，而是继续说道“晚上霆哥回来”

啊？

李易峰没想到皇上回朝自己居然能得着通报，迟钝地“哦”了三声，再次“谢谢周姨”，才挂了电话，心想真是说曹操曹操到。

考虑到皇上刚刚出差回来，估计比较疲惫，立刻跑过去谈这些劳神的公事实在有些不长眼眉，于是决定先等皇上倒一宿时差，明天再说。

晚上和张海平在A4的食堂吃饭，张海平随口汇报“已经把画像发给了邰广利，他说明天就会约缅甸警方的官员见面，有进展会随时通知我们。”

俩人正说着话，一个高大身影走近，把餐盘放到了餐桌上，李易峰抬头一看

“安室长？——少见啊”

安孝生在李易峰的斜对角坐下来“听说您这几天都在这儿吃的，我想着过来碰碰运气，还真看见您了”

张海平见状正想端餐盘换到临桌，被安孝生看出来，说了句“小海不用动”，也就没走。

“安室长有事？”李易峰估计他无事不登三宝殿

安孝生笑着说“宋德的问题我听说了，工作中有严重疏漏，肯定不能留三室了，准备过几天下放他。处理决定回头我让人给您送过来，您看没问题的话签个字就这么办了。”

“档案组是您这边直辖，怎么要我签字？”

“影响的是您工作，您算涉及的相关部门，本来应该开个会讨论的，我看您也忙，估计顾不上，就省了。您看这个处理哪里不合适就提，按您说的办。”

李易峰对内调处的办事流程还不太熟悉，扫眼张海平见他点了下头，于是说道“您肯定是按章办事，就按您定的走。”

“好，还有件事”安孝生像处理日常事务性工作一样，语速不减地说“听说赵晓宇提了转岗申请？”

从安孝生口中听到这个问题，李易峰首先想到的是张海平接电话那天颇为严肃的提醒过来汇报的人“不要外传”，显然，李易峰的权威还不足以让他在三室里能对安孝生守住秘密。

“是提过”李易峰承认

“哦，报小林哥了吗？”

“还没有”

安孝生娴熟地接话“转岗这事儿不好拖，还没报的话要不我这边跟小林哥说吧。”

李易峰直觉这才是今天安孝生来找他的主要目的，在他接触不到的地方，很可能发生了什么，导致安孝生来主动过问赵晓宇的情况。

高度的敏锐让他感觉到有一种事情走向即将脱离掌控的危机感正笼罩向他。

他没有多思考，直接说道“这个等我明天跟霆哥请示后再处理吧？”

一直对答如流的安孝生有些微停顿

一旁的张海平搭腔“陈总回来了啊？”

“今天晚上回来”李易峰答，而后说道“安室长再容我一天，霆哥刚回来我不好请示，明天吧。”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

张海平目送安孝生转身离开，挑起大拇指“峰哥厉害”

李易峰不知道他这是夸什么，茫然地看看他。

张海平把手放下“陈总回来您不用过去吗？”

李易峰瞪眼——这还得接驾是吗？

“没喊我”

张海平眼睛瞪的比他还大“那为啥告诉您？”

……

这是个好问题

李易峰被问住了

他这才意识到今天周姨给他打的电话和之前两次都不同。陈伟霆的行踪要是能轻易泄露，早不知道死多少回了。周姨显然不是跟他随口话家常，而是有意在暗示他。

他之前没多想，实在因为陈伟霆虽然做事有时喜欢说三分藏七分，不过在私事上一向直接，想见他会直接喊他，想让他做的事也会直接吩咐，从来没用过“暗示”这种修辞。

“这么含蓄吗......”李易峰若有所思地说

张海平崩溃，这哪里含蓄了！这是明示好吗！你要是不想见一个人会告诉他什么时候回家吗？

李易峰还是觉得不太对“不是……是周姨告诉我的”

张海平“……您的意思是陈总应该亲自给您打电话……?”

李易峰看看他“好像有道理？”

张海平：“……那您？”

李易峰“蹭”地站起来“我现在过去，盘子帮我拾了”，话说完人已经快到门口了。

张海平用一副看神仙的眼神望着他背影。

————————————————

A4外从不少待命的巡逻车，并不需李易峰费时去找，然而就在快要开上通往A2的盘山路时，司机一脚刹停了。

“怎么了？”

司机指着岔口变红的指示灯“陈总的车上来了，要等了”

岔口上除了立有凸面镜，还有一个指示灯柱，上面是红黄白三色灯。白灯代表路上有访客，应小心行驶；黄灯表示有要客，非急务车辆均应等待；红灯表示有贵客，一切车辆避让。

李易峰看看司机耳朵上带着的耳机，估计司机应该是已经得到了消息。

然后等了两分钟没看见车影

李易峰急着往A2跑就是想赶在陈伟霆前面到，要是真因为反应慢到晚了也就认了，可停在这儿把时间耗过去，就跟上班晚了还要站在门口眼睁睁看着领导先进门打卡一样，实在冤得慌。

他撺掇司机“按个喇叭过去吧”

司机被这个命令惊了——大概也是第一次见云峰里有人敢把车并到陈伟霆前面去，心想现在内调处的作风这么彪悍了？

司机一丝理智尚存，拿出乱命不从的胆魄，哀求“您别难为我了”

又等了两分钟，首先从凸面观察镜上看到了一辆正在驶近的黑色商务车，接着很快发现是一连三辆外观一模一样的商务车，车窗做了单透光处理，完全看不到车内情景。

车队过后司机才慢悠悠的压着车速往A2开去。

李易峰这会儿反而不急了，依旧是晚了，陈伟霆那又不是少迟到几分钟就能宽宏大量的人。

————————————————

除了在山道上的等待让李易峰有些耐不住，接下来的路程十分顺利。A2值班室里的保安站出来朝他敬个礼，连话都没问，就被开门的周姨把他接进去了。

周姨对两个小时前刚说“不过去”的人出现在面前没有露出任何惊讶，直接问他“峰哥吃过了吗？”

李易峰弓下身子“吃过了，您不用忙”

周姨为他拿来拖鞋“霆哥在餐厅”

李易峰道了谢，走到餐厅，果然晚餐刚刚上桌。

陈伟霆正准备动筷子，抬眼看见他走近，跟没看见一样，连夹菜的动作都不带停。

李易峰只好站到桌子边上等，皇上晚餐一如既往的简单，他想帮着布个菜都用不上，只能生看着。

他目光随着陈伟霆的筷子走向，在碗、盘子、唇三处来回游移。

先撑不住的是陈伟霆

“啪！”一声，把筷子架在碗上

李易峰立刻抬起目光去看皇上脸色，连带刚刚把汤端上桌还没走出餐厅的小吴，听见这声也马上停下脚步转过身，低下了头。

李易峰看皇上正盯着自己，心想这是冲自己来的？又不完全确定，于是又看眼小吴，对方连抬头的意思都没，再看皇上盯着自己的眼睛都没眨，这下确认了——就是冲自己来的。

“我...”

才说出一个字就被陈伟霆打断了

“你客厅等我”

——你早说啊！

李易峰老实退去客厅，坐下不一会儿，周姨便跟过来“峰哥喝点什么吗？”

他赶紧站起来“不了不了，您不用忙”

周姨笑说“总不能一晚上不喝水吧？我给您沏杯咖啡？”

这是晚上不让睡觉的意思吗？

我可以选择喝白水吗？

这个想法在他喝进去第一口咖啡时达到了巅峰——

“这什么咖啡？”

“是霆哥给您带回来的”

这个回答直接把他下一句“我还是去倒杯水吧”堵回去了，然后记起被逼着吃了一盘火龙果的惨痛经历，开始恶意的猜想——从皇上走那天看心情就不大好，该不是出去这么几天还没忘寻个东西折腾自己吧？

死也要死个明白！

他问“那为什么是辣的？”

“放了龙舌兰”

李易峰一脸莫名

周姨补充“是按说明上做的——不好喝吗？”

李易峰想了想，谨慎地评价道

“很别致”

然后就把杯子放到桌上再没动过，直到陈伟霆吃完晚餐，也进了客厅。

李易峰一见皇上进来就站了起来，结果皇上一句话没说，自顾自地走向沙发坐下，估计下一个动作就要开电视了。

“霆哥...”他迫不得已喊了一声，不然怕是要等下去了

陈伟霆撩他一眼，终于说了今天晚上的第二句话

“忙什么了？”

李易峰早想好回答“还在追查缅北的情报组织，有了些眉目。也跟赵院见了一面”

陈伟霆今晚第二次打断了他

“下午忙什么了”

李易峰忽然某种不详的预感

“和邰广利商量确认吴沙上线的去向，邰组在缅甸，方便和他们政府沟通。”

“到几点？”

这个问题彻底让李易峰明白皇上的意图——说来说去还是迟到那几分钟的事情。问题你是集团的话事人啊，因为晚几分钟就要把人一下午干了什么一样一样地问过来，李易峰很想吐槽一句“陈总你是不是很闲？”

他没有回答陈伟霆的问题，直接说道“我想着您刚回来，路上劳累，本想明天再过来的。”

陈伟霆微愣，竟然接着他的话问“那你今天来是为什么？”

李易峰实在觉得，导致他今天如此尴尬的根本原因，还是皇上指示不明。结果等了皇上一顿饭的功夫，好不容易把人等来了又是一通审，磨的李易峰连三思而行的耐心都少了。

被陈伟霆话赶话的问到这儿，便不太耐烦地反问“为着急见您行吗？”

这话说出来俩人都愣了。

陈伟霆的那点不痛快，说到底还是他那天跟李易峰说要走时，李易峰一点反应没有，确实超出了他预料。陈伟霆一个集团的话事人，难道要让他跟手下说你把工作先放放陪我一晚上？

李易峰做为他床伴之前，首先是名下属，他可以不管床伴的个人感受，但他得尊重下属的工作安排。

陈伟霆一直觉得李易峰应该算得上聪明，至少是够懂他，很多话不必点透，李易峰就能明白，这让陈伟霆觉得不费心，也是他能留下李易峰的重要原因。他每天要处理的事情太多了，要是身边人还要他劳心费神，就太累了。

他说自己的行程时，本是觉得李易峰不可能不懂他的意思。

可李易峰什么都没说。

然后就是在回来的飞机上，他默许了刘金阳给周姨打的那通电话。

——皇上就连刚登基那年也没一个人敢让他请两遍还请不动的

偏偏这回赶上了

偏偏还是私情

陈伟霆不痛快，而且还是不能出口的不痛快

不止不能出口，还得给自己总结——看吧，这就是和下属不清不楚的后果，都是自找的！

直到李易峰那句话说他路上劳累，想明天再过来，才让他明白过来，合着这个人从头到尾就没懂自己的意思。然后还没顾上失望，又被来了一句轻挑的“着急见您算吗？”

就在A2的客厅里，他居然被自己的属下撩了！

从在金河休闲第一次见李易峰，他就知道，这不是个胆小的人，可还是想不到李易峰今天一反平日谨小慎微的常态，敢这么和他说话。

————————————————

李易峰纯粹是看不惯皇上的作风，圣旨下的含糊不清，自己懂的慢一点跑来还得挨审。皇上把人喊来还要再问问你为啥来，这简直比当年杨修还惨。杨修那货聪明死了，自己是聪明得死不聪明也得死。

所以回句嘴也就是个破罐破摔的心态，且摔完了还非常合乎人之常情的后怕了。

这是整个陈氏的掌权人欸！

赵新伍那种老狐狸都被压到连自己宝贝儿子都不敢捞一把。

他敬佩完自己的勇气就剩担心皇上会不会一个动怒把他扔出陈氏了——那任务可就泡汤了

他跟皇上面面相觑几秒，好像连皇上的瞳孔收缩了几微米都观察到了，心里越发没底，正想再开口抢救一下自己。

结果皇上往沙发背上一靠，语气不太好的说

“问谁呢？”

却没生气的意思

李易峰察言观色，皇上好像不仅没生气，连刚过来那会儿兴师问罪的意思都散了。

他赶紧见好就收，说着“不敢不敢不敢”，开始献殷勤“我给您沏茶”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

李易峰把茶水摆到皇上面前时，气氛总算慢慢正常起来。

陈伟霆似是不经意一般地问他“赵新伍来过了？”

李易峰早料到会有此一问，自己的消息滞后完全是宋德有意隐瞒导致。对安孝生来说，从赵晓宇一进内调处，他就应该已经得知了赵晓宇的身份。

安孝生知道了，陈伟霆怎么会不知道？

“来过了”李易峰问什么答什么

于是陈伟霆又问了一句“怎么说？”

在A4的食堂里安孝生来找李易峰问转岗的事情，也就是这消息已经漏出去了。可安孝生的意思是他还没有报给林诚，那陈伟霆到底知不知道赵晓宇出的这个幺蛾子，李易峰也拿不准，所以他回话时简单描述了一下经过

“我刚知道晓宇身份时，本是想把他放回瑞才通讯的。后来晓宇自己提说想转岗，我就请赵院过来劝一劝，结果没劝动。赵院给我讲了些晓宇以前的事，也是挺不容易，想在岗位安排上多照顾照顾。”

这话如果是赵新伍直接找陈伟霆去说，少不得要谈及那些用来权衡交换的筹码。但李易峰在陈氏是无根之萍，他的权、他手里的人，都是陈伟霆给的，他没有资本来和陈伟霆做交易，所以他跟陈伟霆开口也是直来直去。

他给陈伟霆的茶杯续满“还请霆哥定夺”

陈伟霆盯着自己茶杯里不断涨高的水面，在李易峰放下公道杯后，用手指轻触杯壁试着温度

“这事儿小海知道吗？”

李易峰不知道这跟张海平有什么关系，答了个“知道”

“他没跟你说什么？”

虽然是个问句，但陈伟霆语调没有起伏，让人觉得心思难测。

李易峰揽责道“他应该是想劝我，被我把话岔开了”

陈伟霆似乎是笑了一声，可面上又看不出痕迹，说道“你用他用的倒是顺手”

人是陈伟霆给的，李易峰也不知道他想起什么来了，就在边上不做声地听着。

陈伟霆小口品茶，等一盏茶尽，放下茶杯

“你让小林去办吧”

李易峰没有应声

原本是赵新伍和陈伟霆之间两个人的事，赵新伍悄悄求个情：我这么多年给集团卖命忠心耿耿，我儿子对集团也一样忠心耿耿，小孩子不懂事闹个别扭陈总抬抬手就不要计较了。

可交到林诚手里，就等于摆到大庭广众之下，大家都可以来评评理，这事情就闹大了。

赵新伍来找李易峰，就是希望能私下把这件事解决了，可不是搞个公开审理。

李易峰不知道为什么陈伟霆执意要把这事儿搞大，无从开口，却也不能就这么把人交给林诚，便直接沉默下来。

陈伟霆完全不在意他答话与否，放下茶盏站起来似乎就准备去做其他事情了。

“霆哥”李易峰赶紧站起身喊住皇上，有些仓促地说“晓宇确实挺优秀，他不想回学校就是小孩子要面子，您何妨再给他一次机会？”

陈伟霆准备迈出去的步子收了回来，偏头看看李易峰，又低头看看桌子上的茶具，哪还有不明白的——这是在他回来之前，有人就和赵新伍取得一致了。

这五年来，留在他身边的人，不要说私办公务，涉及集团的事连参言都不敢。可他离开云峰一周都不到，这个人就能和集团的高层结私了。

陈伟霆微笑着说“哦，我以为这事儿还没办，原来是已经办了啊”

这个笑春风和煦，李易峰却感受到了前所未有的危险，他几步绕过沙发前摆着的桌案，站在桌前，连语速都快了许多“没有您首肯我哪里敢擅做决定，赵院也只是同我讲了晓宇许多过去的不易，是我想替晓宇求个情”

陈伟霆慢慢把笑收起来，坐回沙发，抬头看着他

“我要是不同意呢？”

这个问题李易峰没法答，他只能低头看着自己脚下的地砖，说道

“我从小没有父母，太知道一个人的不容易。赵院和晓宇在过去的日子里已经错过很多了，如果有可能，我希望在未来某一天，他们有弥补遗憾的机会。我自己不能拥有的东西，能看别人圆满也知足了。”

他眨眨干涩的眼睛“求霆哥成全”

陈伟霆早知道李易峰的背景，但这是第一次听李易峰亲口说出来。

陈氏里收留的孤儿不少，集团有专门的福利院和公司制度保障对孤儿的教育，这些孩子被认为背景干净，甚至在某些岗位的竞争上拥有一般人无法比拟的优势——比如林诚。

不过听到李易峰说自己的身世，陈伟霆还是心软了，语气和神情都柔和下来

“晓宇的事情没这么简单，你不懂，让小林去办吧。放心，他死不了。”

一句话说到后面，已经有些半哄半劝的意味，这是陈伟霆的耐心，却也是最后的耐心。

李易峰知道自己不该再问了，但他并不敢将希望寄托于陈伟霆的言出必践，一旦赵晓宇脱离了他的控制，他怎么保证赵新伍会为他保守秘密？他怎么保证自己是安全的？

他深吸一口气——有些险不得不冒

他看着陈伟霆透出安慰目光的眼睛，说“请霆哥教我”

陈伟霆微微蹙眉

李易峰低下头，重复道“既然您说我不懂，请您教我”

外面周姨来回收拾房间的声音不知什么时候已经停了，整个空间都安静下来，没人说话，没人走动，静得仿佛能听到嗡嗡的耳鸣。

李易峰知道，他已经越过了自己的本分，他正在尝试接触那些陈伟霆不愿意告诉他的事情，这是对陈伟霆的质疑和挑衅。

可他没动摇，甚至还有心思想：要是今天早过来就好了，兴许皇上心情再好一点，自己成功的可能也大一些。

他从垂下的视野里看到陈伟霆从沙发上站起来，走近他，站到他身侧。近到两人的肩叠上，李易峰的耳廓都感知到对方的温度。

他听见对方一句轻飘飘的话送进来

“我惯着你了是吧”

李易峰呼吸一滞。

陈伟霆绕过他，李易峰听见脚步声朝办公桌的方向去了，很快听到几声按键的响动，然后听见陈伟霆的吩咐“赵晓宇要转岗，你去处理”

应该是打给林诚的

李易峰抬头，陈伟霆放下电话，再不看站在客厅里的人，径直走向楼梯，上楼去了。

李易峰心里暗骂：他妈的赵新伍果然老狐狸，到底还是没老实告诉他这里面的弯弯绕。陈伟霆的态度如此坚决，这让李易峰相信，还有很多赵新伍和陈伟霆心照不宣而只有他不知道的前情，在影响着整件事的发展。

这是陈伟霆和赵新伍之间的过招，陈伟霆不告诉他细节，因为他没有资格知道。

他看着通向二楼的楼梯，现在这怎么办？

李易峰没有后退的余地——赵新伍话说的很漂亮，“只要尽力就行”，但李易峰对陈伟霆的影响力决定着自己的安全程度，赵新伍不会为一个什么都做不了的人承担欺瞒陈伟霆的风险。

要跟上楼吗？

——万一皇上没消气不想见他，他现在跑上去岂不是火上浇油？

李易峰为难——陈伟霆在他耳边扔的那句话让他不敢不小心。他没见过陈伟霆动气，这是第一次，而且是因为他。

————————————————

他在客厅站了两个小时，一边让自己冷静下来，另一边也想等等看陈伟霆会不会再有什么反应。

周姨不知到哪里收拾去了，总之没进过客厅。

将近十一点时，听到大门处有响动，应该是夜班的高伯来了。

十一点一过，又有大门开合的动静，估计是吕叔带着徒弟走了。

再过一阵，有脚步声走近

“高伯”李易峰打招呼

“峰哥”高伯微笑着弯腰“挺晚了，峰哥还不上楼吗？”

李易峰正不知该如何描述现下状况，高伯又说道“霆哥回来有时差，已经一天没睡了，您再晚上去恐怕要打扰霆哥休息了。”

对A2的人李易峰从未敢小视过，虽然周姨、吕叔对他十分客气，但那更像是某种同事关系，彼此尊重，互不干涉。

就像今天晚上，陈伟霆走后周姨一步不进客厅一样。

唯独高伯不太一样。可能是由于认识的早，总是比别人更亲近一些。

能从高伯口中听到陈伟霆“一天没睡”这样的细节，完全是高伯的情分了。

李易峰也不再避讳，苦笑着说“晚上惹霆哥生气了，不敢上楼。”

高伯听了这句，笑意不改“A2不留霆哥不见的人”，说完微微躬身“我先回厨房了”

李易峰知道这是高伯在指点他，既然没有让他走，就是还想见他，赶紧还一躬“谢谢高伯”

————————————————

陈伟霆的卧室门半掩着

李易峰站在门外敲了敲，没听到里面动静，心想不会是已经睡了吧。

隔几秒又敲了两下，在他决定要是再没反应就下楼睡时，室内传来一声“进”

李易峰推门入内

陈伟霆就坐在床上，手上一只雪茄已经快要到底，可见第一次敲门时完全是故意没应声。

李易峰关上门，站到床脚。


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 随缘填坑

陈伟霆左手食指朝下，逆时针画个弧度，定在自己身侧朝下一点，李易峰会意的走到床侧上床，跪起来蹭到陈伟霆指的位置停住，跪坐下来。

烟雾从陈伟霆的薄唇中吐出，一缕一缕的“有话就说”

“对不起霆哥”李易峰说话了，可也只有这句话

陈伟霆看向他，差点气笑了，道歉不认错，这是要杠到底的意思。

“赵新伍和你说什么了？”

李易峰一向谨慎，今天突然如此关心赵晓宇的事情，不惜为此顶撞他，让他难得的有些好奇，究竟赵新伍是怎么做到的。

“赵院说了些他和晓宇以前的事”

陈伟霆左手撑住床，坐高了些，右腿曲起，把拿着雪茄的右手架在上面

“易峰，我提醒过你，不许说谎”

陈伟霆语气加重，目光逼人，似乎一切尽在掌握。

但李易峰确信，那间特调组的办公室非常安全，他和赵新伍对话时手机也被放在里间，陈伟霆不可能知道他和赵新伍的交易。

“是，不敢有不尽不实的地方”李易峰如常回答

陈伟霆点到为止“接着说吧”

“赵院拜托我照顾晓宇，他说晓宇会是一名优秀的员工，是可造之材，我很赞同。”还在措辞的李易峰说了一句话后戛然而止。

陈伟霆的耐心似乎已经随着手里的烟草见了底，他把茄头放到一旁“不想说就出去吧”，靠着床头的背直起来，便要准备休息了。

李易峰忙伸手搭在他小臂上拦了一下“霆哥”，再顾不上词句婉转与否“赵晓宇性格单纯，他的错本没到转岗的地步，既然提出来了，照顾照顾也是应当的。赵院亲自来求情，是下敬上，霆哥一定要苛责，恐怕让人寒心。”

陈伟霆原本只是有些不耐烦的神情霎时间冷下来“看来把你放在特调组是大材小用了，赵新伍知道你这么替他打抱不平吗”

“我不是为了赵院”李易峰少有的直接地否认了他“我是您的人，只为您办事”

“你这不是为我办事”陈伟霆说“你这是教我办事”

让陈伟霆说出这句话，换了其他陈氏的高层过来，都要吓个半死了。

可李易峰只是把放在陈伟霆小臂上的手收回来，将上身摆正，声音小了些“您要不想听我也不会有机会说，您让我说了又要来怪罪，是什么道理”

陈伟霆觉得今晚的意外还真多，而且还出自同一个人，一个他以为自己已经足够了解的人。

同样一句话如果换给上一个陪在他身边的——陈伟霆想起那个总是低眉浅笑、和善温顺的人。别说这样重的话，只要一个眼神便知进退了，根本不会有他说这句话的机会。

如果是罗福勒斯——大约就该叉开话题“我说说而已，听不听在你——我们睡觉吧？”

如果是付子宣——那个曾经为一份提案在他办公桌前跪过整宿的人，付子宣认准的事情，总是要办到的，但却绝不会这样顶撞他。

唯独眼前这个，就这样堂而皇之的还口了。

陈伟霆不禁想——自己掌权这些年，涵养确实越发好了，要是放在当年刚回云峰那会儿，少不得要见点颜色。当然，不能排除的客观因素还有他确实很久没休息，现在已经累了。

“你想给赵晓宇求个平安，我答应你了，他不会死。你得寸进尺，是因为我答应的太随意，让你觉得不值得你求的这一次情了吗？ ”

皇上圣训被驳了，下面哪还有好话，见李易峰提气又要开口，马上又跟一句

“还是我之前对你有求必应让你觉得自己有待价而沽的筹码了？”

李易峰一听话越说越重，本来确实有些紧张，可再一琢磨就发现不对劲。

——皇上要是真这样想他，还能容他留在A2？还能容他再上这个床？

——所以皇上把话说到这份上就是为了斗个嘴吧？！

李易峰眨眨眼，没有和顶头上司争输赢的兴趣，老实在一边儿不说话了，并不怀好意的揣测——皇上身边的人每天如此小心，怕不是被皇上这锱铢必较的小气所迫吧？

但皇上并不满意他的沉默，低声喝令“回话！”

李易峰心说你这赌着气，我回什么都没用啊，他自己都不抱什么希望地说“我能有今天，是您一力栽培。赵院找我，也是因为我的背后有您...”

他本是就事论事，只是说到这里，蓦地想起那天晚上陈伟霆从背后环住他，对他说“我在你身后”，一时有些恍神地停顿下来。

今晚一直没什么耐心的陈伟霆居然也没有催他，直等到他回神，又接着说道“...我不敢、也不会用您的信任和别人做交易。”

比起之前那些有意说来打动陈伟霆的话，这一句实在平淡的很。

但效果出奇的好

陈伟霆态度竟然真的缓和下来，而后问回了正题“为什么这么关心赵晓宇的事？”

关于这个原因，该说的理由李易峰在客厅里都已经说过了，但陈伟霆又问一次，那就是不满意他之前的回答。

陈伟霆到底想听什么呢？

他看着陈伟霆平静的神色，平静中带着微不可查的关心，似乎在鼓励他不必顾忌两人身份，尽可开口。他想起从前几次任务，如果有类似情景，大抵都要负一些伤——定定神，突然觉得，有些问题或许可以试着聊一聊。

“赵院很在意晓宇，我能看得出。为了晓宇，赵院已经做了很多，相信以后还可以做更多事。如果作为赵院的对手，晓宇确实是最容易攻破的地方。”

在他想来，抛开被赵新伍抓住的破绽，单就陈伟霆要利用赵晓宇的单纯把一个技术员的工作失误闹到需要林诚亲自处理的苗头，说不是想借赵晓宇牵制赵新伍，鬼都不信。

当然，这本来也很正常，哪个大集团争斗没有点血雨腥风，更别说陈氏这种不干净的集团。

不过对自己人用这样的手段，是因为赵新伍的势力已经大到开始让陈伟霆寻找制衡的办法了吗？一个医药集团的三把手能有这个能量？

这不符合常理，也不符合警方已知的情报。

李易峰想到赵新伍和他说话时提起的孟知章，言辞中透露出的亲近与信任，突然升起一个猜想——或许陈伟霆的目标根本不是赵新伍。陈氏教育集团那位手握重权历经两朝的陈氏泰斗，在皇上心里，恐怕并不如外界传言的那样可信。

这可不是个小事情

孟知章是老陈总留下帮着儿子定鼎陈氏的心腹，一向被视为陈伟霆的股肱之臣，尤其在付家消没无声后，孟知章显得更加重要——陈伟霆毕竟太年轻了，他的那些叔伯们需要一个够分量的人来压着。孟知章是老陈总谋定的最可靠的人选，且就警方掌握的情况来看，陈伟霆对这个人选应该也是十分满意的。

可现在李易峰发现，存在一种陈伟霆与孟知章不和的可能——陈伟霆能在短短一年多时间里掌握陈氏实权，孟知章的鼎力相助是关键原因。如果孟知章与陈伟霆离心，李易峰相信，陈氏内外无数人都会愿意来看看有没有机会捞点好处。

李易峰很有兴趣来知道知道这些会让陈伟霆头疼的问题，只是以他当下的身份，肯定不能直接问皇上“你是不是忌惮你现在最厉害的那个手下？”

于是他换了个方式接下去道“但您是整个集团的当家——君臣之道，恩义为报，如果要靠晓宇来迫使赵院做什么...既不是长久之计，也容易让其他人有所非议。”

这简直是在明晃晃的妄测圣意，且指控了皇上以胁迫之手段驭下，如果不是陈伟霆神色间的纵容之意，李易峰是绝不敢说出口的——当然还有一点李易峰不得不承认，那就是陈伟霆从未因为任何就事论事的讨论生过气。在A3的那段日子里，李易峰有时会故意提出一些与陈伟霆相左的看法，以此吸引陈伟霆的注意力，这个策略很成功，有时两人为此讨论整晚，陈伟霆都没有任何不耐或以身份压人的意思。

既然现下这样说了，李易峰觉得，陈伟霆如果有不得已之处，没道理不来辩解辩解，毕竟让人觉得上司只会靠威胁驾驭下属可不是什么好事。

而他是很想听听陈伟霆不开心的事来开心开心的。

但事实证明，他又一次料错了。

皇上刚刚有些回暖的眼神再一次变冷“你觉得我对赵新伍不恩不义，是吧？”

李易峰想，果然愿意听逆耳忠言的人少之又少，人们总还是更喜欢听那些恭维的。

这话被皇上这样反问回来，谁敢应是？

但李易峰只是肉眼可见的敷衍道“我不敢”，透着股“是不是你心里清楚”的意思。

陈伟霆意外地没有生气，他又坐起来一些，头依然向后靠着，少见的认真问道“如果我坚持，你会怎么想？”

这个问题不能敷衍，李易峰也认真起来，背了个标答“我是您的人，不管您做什么，一定会维护您。”

陈伟霆哼笑一声“你觉得我现在该不该信你这句话”

这就是暗指他今晚的僭越了。

李易峰无辜地看看他“对不起霆哥，我知道不应该因为自己的一点浅薄见识对您多有冒犯，只是担心您此举有其他不知情者会借题发挥，我既然想到了，不敢不说。”

陈伟霆看着他一副小心翼翼又委屈的样子，好像又见到了他进云峰以来的常态。只是今天听他讲过这一番话，陈伟霆觉得应该重新审视一下这个从声色娱乐之地带回来的人。

李易峰只见皇上垂眸思考了一会儿，然后看向他说道

“不是我要让赵新伍做什么，是有人想看我会做什么。”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 随缘填坑

陈伟霆的话让李易峰有些懵。

李易峰一直觉得赵晓宇贸然提出转岗是让赵新伍非常被动的一件事，但为什么陈伟霆说的好像他才是被动接招的一方？

难道他一直看错了赵晓宇？那根本就不是一个心思单纯、上进又叛逆的年轻人，他的一切表现都是有意为之？

李易峰只动摇了一瞬，很快还是选择相信自己的判断——他看过太多人了，如果赵晓宇的演技炉火纯青到能瞒过他的眼睛，那得是顶级特工的水准了。如果赵晓宇能有这个水准，不可能发现不了身边日日相处的吴沙的不对劲，那赵晓宇所谓的无心之失就是有意出卖情报给缅北——这没有道理。当然最重要的还是李易峰相信，一个比他小两岁还没有受过长期专业训练的人，是不可能拥有瞒过他眼睛的能力的。

“晓宇要转岗的要求提的很突然，赵院应该并没有准备”李易峰说道

话音刚落，陈伟霆就拖长声音说了句“好了”，显然不希望他再就这个话题多说什么了“你说的我会再考虑，先这样吧”

“那人？”李易峰看他就要睡觉了的架势，不知道今晚这一出算是白唱了还是怎么样，赶紧追问一句

“人不是在内调处么？”皇上如是说

李易峰愣了几秒，既然要让林诚来办赵晓宇的事，按理人就要转给林诚了，给句“尽早交接”或者“听林诚的”都是正常命令。

但陈伟霆说“人在内调处”，且没有点特调组的名，结合林诚内调处常务副处的身份，那意思就是人已经在林诚掌握中，暂时不用动了。

经过一晚上的拉锯，情绪几番起伏，陈伟霆终究还是让了半步。

能让陈伟霆动气后依然选择了让步，李易峰本来该骄傲的。

可他骄傲不起来

他这一晚上给出的理由，陈伟霆没有认可过一个，到头来退的这半步，他甚至无从判断究竟是哪句话打动了对方。

这个对手实在太危险了。

陈伟霆半步退下来，直接警告道“但小林办事，你不准干涉”

李易峰赶紧应个“是”，接着又想起自己手下的小苦力“整件事都跟小海没关系，您别怪他。”

陈伟霆掀起被子准备躺下“人给你了，怎么管就是你的事”，看李易峰在一边不动“不想休息就出去待着”

李易峰没想到今晚闹成这样居然还能平安收场，皇上居然还愿意留他一起睡觉，他赶紧把自己身下压着的被子抽出来，看皇上累成这样应该不会想睡前再折腾了，于是替人摆好枕头，关掉顶灯，只留下散发微弱光芒的壁灯，关心地问“我帮您放松放松吗？”

陈伟霆仰躺着，黑暗中眼睛显得格外亮，定定地看了他一会儿，最终什么都没说的阖上。

李易峰轻轻凑近，指尖落在眉骨和两额，陈伟霆的呼吸突然轻了许多。李易峰的手指自他眉心缓缓滑向两侧，擦过太阳穴，又返回原处，来回数次后，陈伟霆逐渐放松下来。李易峰初时动作不重，按住穴位后慢慢匀速加力，力度到一定大时保持一阵，再匀速释压，循环往复。

不到十分钟，陈伟霆的呼吸已经开始变长变深。

李易峰手上动作不停，脑袋里开始打算接下来的事情。只要他还能看得见赵晓宇人，可操作的余地就很大，回去先上一套监视仪，后面别管谁想提人问话，他起码不会不知情。赵新伍那老家伙也不能让他太省心了，仗着份心理报告使唤便宜人，还有什么牌也该让老家伙亮一亮。

————————————————

陈伟霆醒来时只见旁边的人背对自己，手机屏幕散发的光芒昭示着主人的清醒。他努力回忆了一下自己昨晚入睡的过程——早年的经历给他留下了浅眠易醒的毛病，睡眠术训练可以让他需要休息时在五分钟内进入睡眠状态，但他已经很久没有过无意识入睡了。

旁边的人敲起信息来手指动作飞快，但打字再快也架不住话多，输入栏随着文字罗列越来越高，粗略扫见的几个词都是给特调组安排的工作，陈伟霆看了一分钟还没有任何停止的趋势。

“行了，起来打电话说吧”

身边的人立刻把手机屏幕扣到床上，扭过头“霆哥——醒了？”

“几点？”

“六点刚过，您之前太累了，不再睡会儿吗？”

陈伟霆左手揽到人腰侧，把人拽近，紧贴上自己，李易峰只能努力向后仰头——不然都该对眼了。

“我组里工作还没安排好...”李易峰低声提醒，意思不言而喻。

清晨的一片宁静中，李易峰透过两人贴紧的身体，能感受到两个人的心跳。

“你在那边很难找工作吗？”陈伟霆突然问道

“专业不好，没办法”

“那看来他们是错失人才了”陈伟霆似笑非笑

李易峰眼珠动动“全赖您栽培”

陈伟霆的胸腔似是震动了一下，但声音听不真切，他松开手里的人“起吧”

————————————————

李易峰到特调组办公室时，张海平已经把赵晓宇安排妥当。

“加了电子铐，全时段定位、录音、录像，安排了二室过来的技术员专人值班，出现异常会随时通报——他们比较可靠。”

这份可靠有多少是专业可靠，多少是立场可靠，二人心照不宣。在李易峰和安孝生之间，张海平已经做出了选择。

三室对宋德的处理决定也已经送来，调整职务到传媒集团下属的电视台做文员去了。李易峰不太关心这个，随手就签了。

临近中午时，李易峰正叫上张海平准备去吃饭，听见有人敲特调组办公室的门，张海平嘀咕着“谁啊不打电话就来了”，开门就吓一跳，喊声“小林哥”，然后耗子见猫一样的想躲。

林诚没让，一句“你在正好”踩住了张海平的尾巴，接着朝李易峰带上笑容“打扰您了，我路过这里顺便来跟您打个招呼，晓宇的事霆哥交代我了，回头我让人来和您交接。”

李易峰自打从赵新伍口中听到那些林诚的战绩，再看林诚颇觉得有些笑面虎的意思。

他干脆地答应个“好”，又说道“资料都会准备齐，不过我这边还在找缅北的上线，说不定有什么地方需要问他，人就先不折腾了吧？——我也和霆哥请示过了。”

林诚低头笑笑“那当然听您的，我下午让人直接找小海了。”

等林诚走了李易峰才好奇地问张海平“你比他还小？”

张海平也不确定“我大一点吧？”

“那你这么怕他？”

……

张海平：“这跟年龄没关系吧？”

等两个人吃上饭张海平才反应过来“峰哥您又打岔！”

李易峰一脸迷惑“啊？”

张海平扫一圈周围，低声抱怨“我以为您是防着安室长，可没想到您是防小林哥。”

“我只防小人”

————————————————

到接近晚上时，邰广利从缅甸传来消息：一切进展顺利，缅甸警方高层同意协助陈氏，向各有关部门发协调函，如果有必要，他们还可以通过国际刑警组织在更大范围内进行通缉。

李易峰寄予厚望的还是前半部分，至于通过ICPO发布通缉令，这个要动用的资源就太大了，他们又不能提供通缉对象的犯罪证据，要通过审核几乎不可能，这点李易峰太清楚了，所以只当做是缅甸方面虚张声势的作秀。

李易峰一面等缅甸方面的进展，一面关注林诚的动作。

两方面都没有什么动静。

林诚去看过一次赵晓宇，扫见他脚踝上的电子铐后什么也没说——李易峰是听张海平转述的，但张海平转述完就表示“下次能不能别让我跟着了，我怕小林哥弄死我的心都有。”

那之后林诚再没有直接或间接接触过赵晓宇，李易峰怀疑林诚下一次见赵晓宇，怕就是盖棺定论之时了。

所以当技术员向他报告“赵晓宇离开许可范围”的时候，李易峰吓了一跳。

————————————————

那是个上午，张海平接到紧急汇报说“赵晓宇已经离开许可范围”后，立刻追问“是被人带走的吗？具体什么情况？”，技术员回答“是被小林哥的人带走的。”

特调组的主要工作区域都在A4的负二层，赵晓宇被押在负三层，带着电子铐的赵晓宇一出给他安排的活动室他们就收到报警了。

李易峰带着张海平直奔A4，到门口时就在停车区看见外来的一辆轿车一辆面包车。他第一次见有云峰之外的人进A4，多看了两眼。

到了负二层的技术监控室时，值班技术告诉他一个更糟糕的消息“信号断了”

“把最后一段录像调出来”李易峰说

一开始赵晓宇坐着，摄像孔从脚踝部向上仰拍，还能看到是两名内调处的人进来找他

“有人要见你，跟我们走一趟。”

赵晓宇问“谁要见我？”

“你看见就知道了。”

等赵晓宇站起来后，录像角度就开始不停摇晃，不太看得清画面，但声音还算清楚。

他们走到同一层另一端进了一间办公室

赵晓宇的声音喊了两个人

“小林哥”

然后是一声充满意外的“小珩？”

角度原因没有看到人脸，只听见一个亮丽的女声充满喜悦地喊道

“晓宇哥哥！”

声带发育不成熟，应该在十四到十六岁之间，李易峰心里判断。

这个声音很快一变，带上愤怒“这是谁给你戴的？！他们怎么能这样对你！”

林诚带着他们从未听过的无奈说道“不是我”

短暂的沉默后，小姑娘语出惊人“锯开！”

画面很快便消失了。


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰震惊地看着张海平，分明在问“这谁？这么彪悍？”

连赵新伍跟内调处打交道都处处小心，一个十几岁的小姑娘居然敢当着林诚的面直接把电子铐锯了，林诚还没说话？

这得是什么人？

“这恐怕就是珩少啊”张海平说

“谁？”

“孟付珩，孟家的二小姐——据说不喜欢别人喊小姐，只能喊珩少”

“好任性啊”李易峰感叹

张海平深以为然“这位可不好惹，孟校和孟总都很宠她”

孟知章他知道，可他把脑海里的资料库翻了一遍，也没想出孟家还有谁能称个总，还和孟知章相提并论。

“孟总是？”

“孟凡星——就是孟家的大小姐”

张海平说完又好像对这样的表述有些别扭

“今年的内部高层编序，孟总排第十位，是前十名中最年轻的，我们一般就直接喊孟总了。”

李易峰正思索间，门外传来一声“报告！”

张海平开门出去问了几句话，回来说“小林哥请您过去。”

————————————————

张海平带他下到负三层，这里大半区域用来关押等待处理的各类人员，吴沙、木其赛等人都在这里。小半区域用作审讯场地，之前几次审讯工作的第一现场就在这一层。

位置不难找，楼道里两排列开的十多个人，明明白白地告诉了他们目标位置。

以办公室门为分界，左侧七个人，全身丛林数字迷彩，腿上挂一柄格斗刃，作训帽被压低，帽檐投下的阴影遮了大半张脸，仿佛脑袋上顶了个太阳，两手背后呈跨立姿态，靠墙处还放了一只背包。

李易峰抬眼看看顶上的灯带，确认没有太阳。

再看站右边的四个——这个熟悉，内调处的制式西装，腰上配了枪，双手在身前交叉，胸前挂着内调处的工作证。李易峰凑近看，写的是内调处特勤组。

他到内调处也有些日子，知道内调处四室之外，还有一个直属的特勤组在林诚手里，多是由退伍军人组成。

李易峰眼神在两群人身上来回扫两遍，准备进门，刚迈出一步，左边的迷彩服横臂挡住他去路

“证件”

张海平上前一步掏出工作证“我是陈办秘书处张海平，这是特调组李组长。”

迷彩服接过工作证，回身从背包里取出识别仪，确认了张海平的身份，把证件还给他后又拿出一只安检扫描仪，对李易峰说道

“双臂打开”

张海平在一边沉声道“我说了，这位是九一九特调组李组长”

迷彩服语气生硬地说道“珩少在里面，必须检查，请您理解”

李易峰拦下还想开口的张海平“既然有重要人物在，我们还是不要打扰，在门外等就好了。”

李易峰站到一旁，分明是不想进门了，门边立着的内调处特勤再不能熟视无睹，其中一位转身推门进了屋。

不一会儿办公室门敞开，特勤站出来说道“珩少请您进去”

李易峰再不看另一边的迷彩服，走了进去。

绕过一排文件柜，他看见了这位传说中的孟家二小姐。

孟付珩坐在椅子上，一条腿翘着，一身和门外的迷彩服们一模一样装束，除了武装带在腰上快能打两圈，其他地方倒都合身，腰侧还别了一只手枪，李易峰暗想——你这身迷彩不给你量身定做都找不着你能穿的号。

赵晓宇站在她身后，林诚坐在另一面墙下的办公椅上，看见李易峰站了起来。

孟付珩稳坐泰山，侧目瞄他“就是你给晓宇哥哥戴的脚铐？”

“小珩，你别...”赵晓宇在后面拉她衣服

李易峰没答话，直接看向林诚。

孟家的二小姐再得宠，也是下属，李易峰再无关紧要，也是陈伟霆的人，两个人见面，不能是这个礼数。

孟付珩不懂，林诚当然不会不懂。

“小珩怎么说话的！”林诚轻喝，完全是哥哥对妹妹的口吻

孟付珩似乎还不太服气，想再辩几句，林诚却跟着道“站起来！”

孟付珩赌气一样的站起来“我看你就是故意的，由着外人欺负晓宇哥哥”

林诚的声音没了之前录像中的纵容“你跟我怎么样都行，但你不能这么跟李组长说话”，他摆下头“道歉”

孟付珩显然对这个李易峰一言不发就稳占上风的结果不能接受，梗着脖子不肯低头。

“听见没有！”

林诚从没有这样疾言厉色过，李易峰看着连自己肩膀都没到的小姑娘，好笑地说

“不知道珩少说的这个外人，是怎么论的啊？”

在场四个人，一个孟家二小姐，一个赵家小公子，一个云峰的安保负责人，一个能住在A2的人，李易峰想知道孟付珩怎么论的内外，能单独把他算成外人。

孟付珩年纪不大，但从小耳濡目染，也知道这是个多么敏感的问题，昂起头道“按资历论的！”

“哦？”

“我和林诚哥哥、晓宇哥哥自小受集团培养，你进陈氏多久？和我们能一样吗？”

李易峰笑着反驳“我觉得你这个说法不对，你有没有听过一句话叫英雄不问出处，你看，我跟你林诚哥哥和晓宇哥哥都在云峰，只有你不在，这么算来，似乎你才更‘外’一点。” 

这话半真半假

李易峰从进门开始就在想林诚把他喊来的原因，只听孟付珩和林诚几句对话就知道那不是一般的交情，俩人一个是一人之下的孟家子弟，一个是陈伟霆心腹，再加上和赵晓宇有关，这三个人凑一起，随便说点什么都不是方便让别人听的。

为什么林诚偏要把他喊来？

林诚和赵晓宇认识，那为什么赵晓宇进内调处后，林诚一句话也没和他提过？

就算林诚和赵晓宇不熟，有孟付珩这层关系在，为什么赵新伍不直接去托林诚，而要转这么大一个弯找到他？

李易峰把事情串起来一想就明白了——

孟付珩到底年纪太小，她觉得自己和林诚关系好，就信任林诚。可林诚那是皇上身边最亲近的带刀侍卫，这是绝不允许和集团高层牵扯不清的。

孟付珩要是想来A4玩儿个真人CS打打枪，林诚什么都不干也得把她陪高兴了。可要是想谈赵晓宇的问题，估计这会儿林诚最怵头的就是她了。

就算把私下交情放一边，孟二小姐想见你，你能说不见吗？——肯定不能

见了敢答应她什么吗？——更不能

所以林诚把他喊来，意思太明显，就是避嫌。

此时非论四个人亲疏，林诚妥妥是跟他站在一起的，日后陈伟霆问起今天的事儿，他就是证人。

李易峰一个来看戏的，要不是孟付珩一见面就针对他，他早坐一边儿嗑瓜子去了。

赵晓宇上来挡在孟付珩前面“好了小珩，算了吧”

孟付珩气鼓鼓地瞪了李易峰半晌才咬牙切齿说出个“好”字，转而对林诚道“那我们说正事”。

不到十六岁的小姑娘仍显稚嫩的面庞变得严肃，用坚定的语气说“我要带晓宇哥哥走”

这就有意思了！

孟付珩看完林诚，转过头又看李易峰，那意思：我是说给你们俩听的。

“珩少别看我，只要你林诚哥哥同意，我没意见”李易峰先把自己捞出来，直接走到孟付珩旁边的办公椅上坐下来。

孟付珩重新看向林诚。

林诚语重心长“小珩，晓宇的事牵连很广，你今天这样冒失的跑来，孟总和孟校都不知道吧？你如果和他们商量过，他们是绝不会让你来的。”

孟付珩不理，确认一样地问他“你不愿意帮这个忙，是不是？”

“我帮你，就是害了你”

“那我们就公事公办好了。”

孟付珩把椅子上的文件袋拿起来，从里面抻出一张来，李易峰从一晃而过的纸张右下角看到了红色的印章。

“VTE基地申请调入赵晓宇”她拿到林诚的面前，放到桌上“林处，签字吧”

林诚皱起眉，凝视孟付珩一阵，才低下头，没有放过任何一个字地仔细阅读桌上的申请，最后又慎而又慎的查看了签章。

“我记得孟总说，VTE是给你十六岁的生日礼物”

“我提前通过考核了”孟付珩骄傲地说道“现在VTE我说了算”

“小珩，你知道你在做什么吗？”

“还需要什么手续吗？”孟付珩自顾自地问

林诚盯住她，神情凝重

“你这么任性，霆哥会不开心”

“那是我自己的事”孟付珩毫不犹豫

两人便这样僵持住了

李易峰坐在一边看着，能把林诚逼到这份上的人可太少了，孟二小姐确实很不好惹——有背景，有实力，关键年龄还小，小到你没法和她计较。

林诚完全是秀才遇上兵，有理说不清。单就他点孟二小姐那句陈伟霆态度的话，换谁来也得多掂量掂量，可人家孟二小姐满不在乎，这谁惹得起？

从这点上来说，孟二小姐也算很富有坑爹精神。

“白志顺！”林诚突然提高音量

“到！”

门外一声应答，推门而入的正是刚刚为李易峰进来通报的那名特勤。

林诚把手里的调入申请递给他“给孟总打电话，核实一下”

“是”

白志顺接过申请，但不等他转身，孟付珩在一边突然发声——“站住！”

所有人的目光集中到她身上

孟付珩从自己手上的文件袋里再取出一张纸“这是我接管VTE的授权书，我想，应该不需要核实了”

林诚这次看得就不那么仔细了，很快便说道“昨天的日子，你这是连夜赶过来的？”

孟付珩只关心自己要做的事“可以办理调入手续了吗？”

“不可以”林诚干脆地回答

李易峰在一边没忍住笑了，见孟二小姐愤怒的瞪过来，马上又收敛起来。

“怎样才可以？”

林诚放下授权书，耐心十足地说道“小珩，作为内调处的副处长，我会告诉你，我现在怀疑这份授权书的真实性，需要和孟总核实你的身份；而作为你的林诚哥哥——”

林诚顿了顿说“我不会允许你带走赵晓宇，无论什么理由。”


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 随缘填坑

孟付珩似乎被林诚这句话刺激，身体微微颤抖。她垂在体侧的右手提至腰际，摸上自己的佩枪。

李易峰把身体坐正了一些，心想这位珩少难不成还想在内调处动刀动枪吗？

他看眼一旁的白志顺，对方显然也在紧张地观察孟付珩的动作。

孟付珩没有给他们更多的反应时间，拔枪、开保险、上膛、瞄准，枪口对着的是林诚。

李易峰站了起来，整个出枪不到一秒，已经是职业水准，何况她还不到十六岁，从身体发育规律来说，完全没有到人的巅峰时期。

孟家的小姐，终究非比寻常。

白志顺进来时门并没有关，子弹上膛的声音惊动了门外的迷彩服和特勤们，之前拦着李易峰要搜查的迷彩服先闯了进来。

白志顺自家上司被枪指着本就紧张，只是指着林诚的这个实在惹不起，没有办法。但见迷彩服们还有往屋里闯的趋势，立刻也拔了枪，喝令“不许动！”

迷彩服们没有配枪，身上的武器只有腿上别着的那把格斗刃，被白志顺用枪指着，一时不敢动作。

“顺子”林诚平静地说道“枪放下”

“是！”白志顺没有犹豫地放下枪，人却依然挡在迷彩服面前。

林诚仿佛看不到随时可能走火的枪口，连语速都没变“小珩，你这样做是没有意义的”

孟付珩点下白志顺说“让他出去”

林诚不假思索地对白志顺下令“出去吧，告诉外面的人，不准动手。”

“让他们撤远！”孟付珩补充“还有，我不想接到姐姐的电话”

白志顺手里还拿着那份申请书，看向林诚等他命令

林诚指指桌面“申请书放这儿，先不用联系孟总”说完又对孟付珩道“你想让他们撤到哪儿？这是内调处，你要闹到人尽皆知最后谁也收不了场。”

“我不想要听众”，孟付珩说。

林诚妥协了

“看哪个屋空着带他们过去等”

白志顺听令出去了。

孟付珩紧接着对自己手下的迷彩服发令“你也出去，把门关上，离远点”

办公室内重又安静下来，孟付珩缓缓放下没什么作用的手枪。

“林诚哥哥，哪怕我已经成为VTE的主管，哪怕我已经备齐手续，你都不愿意签这个字——副处长这个位置就这么重要？”

“这不是做不做副处长的问题”一直平静的林诚听见这个问题情绪也出现了起伏

“小珩，你还小，做事太冲动，你要闯祸的！”

“我担着！只要你签这个字，一切后果我担着！”孟付珩不顾一切地说道

林诚只有更无奈“就算你今天把晓宇带走了，也解决不了任何问题。”

孟付珩已然听不进任何劝说了“我知道转岗这件事霆哥不喜欢，但问题有很多种办法解决，我只是不想牺牲晓宇哥哥，有错吗！”

两个人眼看就要进入扯皮循环，李易峰有志于做一名有理想、有道德、有品味、有纪律的好观众，将舞台完全留给了两位精神饱满、激情澎湃的演员，从见孟付珩放下枪就重新坐在了旁边，一言不发。

孟付珩与林诚话不投机，耐心渐消，她带些焦躁，快步走到李易峰坐着的一侧墙边。李易峰看孟二小姐急的面壁，转过头又去看林诚，正好瞧见林诚一瞬间震惊的神色。

“小珩！”林诚声音大得吓人一跳

李易峰还不知道发生了什么，已经被人从身后扼住，一柄格斗刃横在喉间。

卧槽！

声东击西！

李易峰池鱼遭殃，万分后悔自己刚才坐下来了——要是站着估计孟付珩都够不着他脖子

“...珩珩珩珩少”

“你别动！”孟付珩听声音比他还紧张

“我没动！”李易峰想哭——他知道孟二小姐的本意还是想逼林诚签字，并不是伤害他，但孟二小姐现在情绪极不冷静，虽然从力度控制上能看出她是受过专业训练的，但心态不稳定已经导致她的右手有轻微颤抖，带动格斗刃在李易峰的颈间来回移动。看戏还看出了生命危险，让李易峰觉得人生真难。

“疼疼疼疼疼”李易峰提醒孟二小姐注意人质安全

林诚怒喝“孟付珩你太放肆了！”

“你手举起来！”孟二小姐下令

李易峰恨恨地想要不是林诚在场，就你这个命令，我回手一个过肩摔，看你怎么办。

想归想，还是识时务者为俊杰，他当然不能这会儿得罪二小姐，配合着抬起双手，还没举过肩就听孟二小姐说“没说你！”

然后便见对面的林诚缓缓举起双手

“我记得你的办公桌会藏三把枪”孟付珩说“不知道这两年你的习惯有没有改，我不敢赌，所以你还是站出来，离你的办公桌远一点。”

林诚瞪视着她，目光复杂。

孟付珩手上微微加力。

“哎哎哎哎哎”李易峰叫

“你再喊我先捅你一刀，反正我对你正有气”孟付珩说

“珩少你这么小年纪不要总想着打打杀杀——疼疼疼！真的疼！”

林诚向房间中央错开两步，发出警告“孟付珩！”

“还说不是在乎你那个副处长的位置吗？”孟付珩冷笑“你自己的命你都不在乎，就这么在乎他的命吗！”

李易峰看不下去的提醒她“你林诚哥哥命都不在乎还在乎什么副处长啊，还不是替你担心——我要是死在你手上，你让孟校怎么和霆哥交代。”

“你也太高看自己了！”孟付珩轻蔑地道“你进陈氏多久？你以为自己很懂霆哥？”

“那照你这个逻辑你就不应该挟持我，反正我无足轻重。”李易峰反驳

“确实无足轻重，但是办我这件事够了。”

李易峰翻个白眼，简直是蛮不讲理

孟付珩此时当然顾不上讲理，她告诉站在一边的赵晓宇“你把申请书和笔拿给他，让他签字”

一时间变故如此之大，赵晓宇却一直沉默在一边，只是面色惨白，双手时而在身上擦着冷汗。听到孟付珩的话，他迟疑的走到办公桌前，拿起申请书和签字笔，一步一顿地走到林诚面前。

林诚接过来，但也只是拿在手里。

李易峰在心里叹口气，同情起林诚来。签了这份申请，让孟付珩带走赵晓宇，无疑是挑衅了陈伟霆的权威，而且代表着孟家和赵家的彻底结盟；不签这份申请，要是孟付珩一冲动真伤了自己，更会激化孟家和陈伟霆之间的矛盾。无论林诚做什么选择，都等于是让他看着孟付珩往火坑里跳。

“珩少”李易峰插言道“这样重要的决定，不知道珩少有没有问过晓宇的意见？”

林诚定住

李易峰冲一边呆立的赵晓宇“你不说句话吗？”

赵晓宇似乎正在心中天人交战，嘴唇几次微启，都没有出声。

李易峰又问“珩少今年还不到十六是吧？”

孟付珩不答

于是李易峰自言自语地接了下去“肯定没有。不到十六岁就能拿出这份基地的调入申请，可见年少有为”而后话锋一转“晓宇啊，珩少这是用前途保你，你可要慎重考虑。”

孟付珩用力压下格斗刃“你闭嘴！”，又去安抚赵晓宇“晓宇哥哥你不用担心，这不算什么的...”

李易峰皱起眉，他知道，这个力度下刀刃肯定已经嵌入肉里了。他没有出声，心里想的是——估计皇上又要冷嘲热讽说他“伤不断”了。

“我不去。”

赵晓宇用三个字让整个房间气氛一变

孟付珩愣住，随后愤怒地勒紧李易峰。

李易峰头猛向后一撞，孟付珩吃痛弯下腰，手上微松，林诚两步跨上来，把她手上的格斗刃摘了下来。

李易峰左手在脖子上短暂的按一下，拿下来看出血情况——伤口有点烦人，没到缝针的深度，又不是睡一觉就没事的表皮伤。

林诚缴了孟付珩的武器，赶紧掉头回来看李易峰的情况

“我喊医生来帮您处理一下吧”

“你这里有医疗箱吗？”李易峰问

林诚为观察他伤口，弯腰接近九十度，距离不到三十公分，虽然李易峰声音不大，但足够他听清楚。

林诚向后退了一截，让双方的眼睛都能舒适地聚焦彼此。

“或许不惊动太多人会好一些”李易峰又说了一句

林诚直起腰，经过十来秒钟的沉默，回身从一只文件柜里取出了医疗箱。

李易峰这个人情给的太及时，林诚没有拒绝的理由。

————————————————

李易峰让林诚帮自己包扎的当口，余光扫见赵晓宇扶起了跌坐在地不断抽泣的孟付珩，用手和袖口不断为她擦着眼泪。

“小珩，不要哭了，我不会有事，我答应你一定不会出事好不好。”

孟付珩并没有得到安慰，她用力拽住赵晓宇的上衣“你为什么不走！我可以带走你你为什么放弃！”

“你不能用你的前途来换我”赵晓宇抓住孟付珩双手“小珩，你长大了，你已经是基地主管了。VTE是你的，但不是你一个人的。”

他把女孩儿的头按到自己胸前，不顾挤压变形的作训帽，用力抱住她。

孟付珩哭得声音发抖“你说你不在乎家族的，你骗我，你还是在乎！”

“小珩”赵晓宇说“如果我们不能为家族增添些什么，至少，不要浪费。”

————————————————

林诚细致地为李易峰包扎好伤口，纱布围着脖子缠了一圈。李易峰人情送到底，找林诚要了一件高领绒衫，把绷带遮起来。


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰是林诚喊来的，在办公室里闹这么一出，林诚本就有些内疚。李易峰又如此大度地主动降低影响，这样的善意信号太明显了。

林诚冷声道“小珩过来，给李先生道歉”

孟付珩缓缓地从赵晓宇怀中抬起头，收敛情绪，走到李易峰面前

“你叫李易峰，是吗？”

李易峰因为脖子上的伤，懒得用嗓子，只点了下头。

孟付珩昂起头“我不喜欢认错，我也不觉得自己做错了。你可以来报复我，但你最好只冲我一个人来，否则你会后悔的。”

林诚听完这句差点就要动手，被李易峰一把拽住，朝孟付珩迅速点了几下头，表示自己知道了——他没兴致跟个十几岁的孩子掰扯对错，又不是他家的孩子。

孟付珩动手动的干脆，走的也干脆。

她只给赵晓宇留了一句话“你答应我的不会出事，你要守信”，拿起自己的装备，便摔门走了。

屋里留下李易峰、林诚、赵晓宇三个人。

李易峰估计林诚和赵晓宇还有话说，先站起身“我先回去休息了”，上午这场大戏连看带演，他确实有些累，何况还负了伤。

林诚送他到门口，等在外面的张海平迎上来，看见他上身换了件高领衫，就知道有问题。

“你照顾好”林诚嘱咐了一句

“是”张海平应完上去轻轻翻下衣领看，绷带绕了一圈，看着挺吓人，但根本看不出是多大的伤。

李易峰用手给他比了个大概长度“不深，没事儿”

张海平小心的帮他理好衣领，知道这里不是说话的地方“那先回去——回A3吗？”

李易峰轻轻点头。

————————————————

他们和孟付珩是前后脚，走到A4门口时，正好看见孟付珩站在轿车一侧，她手下的迷彩服们正在上面包车。

李易峰索性连表面功夫的招呼都略过了，正准备带着张海平到另一边搭巡逻车，远处一辆驶来，停在A4门口。

车上坐着的人让李易峰颇为惊讶

——是周姨

周姨下车来先对李易峰点了下头，而后径直走到孟付珩面前

孟付珩竟然也认识，先喊了声“周姨”

周姨笑着点头“珩小姐好不容易来一趟云峰，怎么也没提前说一声？”

孟付珩一反之前李易峰见到的咄咄逼人，面上笑容得体“我也是心血来潮，就没有惊动您”

“还真是这样。霆哥一听您来了就说——小珩现在也是风风火火的，去晚了怕是请不到人。这不我赶紧就过来了”周姨笑着说“珩小姐方便的话，到A2见见霆哥吧？”

孟付珩踌躇道“基地里还有很多事情，我本想下午就回去...”

周姨欠身“那您亲自和霆哥话个别，也算是我把话带到了。”

孟付珩无法，只得上了巡逻车，周姨转而来请李易峰“峰哥也一起过去吧”

周姨坐在副驾，孟付珩坐第一排，李易峰坐第二排，三个人一路无话到了A2。

————————————————

周姨带着两人进门，直引到办公区。

陈伟霆正在批阅文件，看见他们，将看到一半的文件放下，笑得和善“小珩来了啊”

李易峰跟了陈伟霆这么久，第一次见有人能打断皇上办公，暗道难怪孟二小姐这么有底气。他向旁边跨开一步，又侧过身退两步，把孟二小姐一个人留在皇上正对面。

孟付珩把作训帽摘下来拿在手里，弯腰喊了声“霆哥”

陈伟霆没有看一边的李易峰，直接走到孟付珩跟前，欣慰地说“两年没见，长高了”

而后拍下她肩膀“来，坐”，走向沙发。迈步的同时看回手虚点李易峰吩咐“去倒水”

李易峰便从周姨手里接过了这项工作。

陈伟霆坐在主位，孟付珩在一侧的单人沙发上，李易峰倒完水便站到另一侧，微低下头。

“什么时候来的啊”陈伟霆先关心道

孟付珩半侧过身“早上八点落地的”

陈伟霆更加关切“那昨晚在飞机上没休息好吧”

“睡了一阵，觉得还好”

“那就好”陈伟霆靠向沙发背“这次过来准备待几天？”

孟付珩轻微地挪动了一下身体“...原定...下午就准备回去了。”

“这么快？”陈伟霆语带惊讶，而后不无调侃地说“孟叔这是可算找着能干的了，也不怕把你累坏了？”

他指着孟付珩跟前的茶杯提醒她喝水，一边说“下次我得跟凡星说，你现在正是长身体的时候，可不能这么累。”

孟付珩把茶杯拿在手上“姐姐已经很照顾我了”

陈伟霆胳膊架到沙发扶手之上“她天天忙的自己都顾不上，能照顾你什么——还是得学着自己给自己放假。”

孟付珩认真地点头“是”

陈伟霆略做思索，像是决定了什么一样“这样吧，我做主，你就留在云峰，好好休息几天。”

孟付珩有些慌张地放下茶杯“...霆哥，基地里还有不少事情...”

“让凡星处理就好——要是你姐姐敢说你，就让她来找我，放心，我给你做主。”陈伟霆言谈之亲切仿佛是个操心自家妹妹的大哥哥

旁边站着的李易峰总算听明白——这是皇上要扣人了。

孟二小姐招呼都不打的跑到内调处去闹一通，她年纪小身份高，李易峰不能说她，林诚不愿意说她。

但孟二小姐要是觉得内调处能由着她想来就来想走就走想闹就闹显然是太天真了。

皇上这是想告诉孟家——熊孩子我留下了，等你们家长来领人。

就是不知道小丫头能不能听懂这个意思——李易峰想

皇上既然要留人了，不管你懂不懂，肯定是走不成的。如果配合至少还落个好言好语，如果不配合——陈伟霆不高兴的时候连李易峰都发怵，他可没觉得孟付珩能应付的来。

只是如果孟二小姐想试一试，他就也很有兴趣看一看。

事实证明，孟二小姐骄傲、专横、幼稚，但她不傻。

她从陈伟霆不容拒绝的口吻中听出了是否留在云峰这件事不能由自己决定，面对不能由自己决定的事，她选择了接受。

“好”

陈伟霆满意地点头，喊来候在客厅外的周姨“帮小珩安排住处”，转头对孟付珩道“这儿你都熟悉的很，别拘束，想干什么就干什么，一定要放松好，恩？”

孟付珩低头说“是，谢谢霆哥”

“去吧”

————————————————

李易峰看着孟二小姐乖顺无比的离开，不由得想真是人比人得死，货比货得扔，孟二小姐是真不把自己放在眼里。刚才还像只炸毛的刺猬，到了陈伟霆面前比兔子还乖。

“过来”

李易峰回头，陈伟霆正指着自己身边喊他。

他挨着陈伟霆坐下来，从进屋起连个眼神都没给过他的人这会儿小心地把他领子翻下来，轻的都没感觉。

皇上如此体恤下属，李易峰作为被慰问对象，十分识趣，充分表达了自己的坚强勇敢“没事儿的，伤的不深，已经处理过了，不久就能好。”

陈伟霆不错眼神的盯了好一阵，手指从包扎的纱布绷带边缘滑过，刺激得皮肤突起微粒。

李易峰觉得有点尴尬——比看慰问报道还尴尬

他提醒皇上“这个...应该看不到伤口吧？”

他痒的脖子一缩，陈伟霆的手指悬停住，瞥他一眼“那你拆开我看看？”

“霆哥？”李易峰瞪眼，难以想象陈伟霆居然会下这么残暴的命令

陈伟霆被他惊吓的表情逗乐了，把手从他身上放下来“小珩被宠惯了，这件事我会跟凡星说。但是她在云峰这段时间，你不要找她麻烦。”

李易峰纳罕——自己哪点表现出要找孟付珩麻烦的意思了？还是不小心做了什么让皇上误会了？

“我就提醒你一句，别想多了。”

皇上除了原则性问题，什么时候在事前提醒过他？

他严肃地点头回答“您放心，不会的”

但陈伟霆似乎对这个回答并不太满意，他眸光深沉，让李易峰不太读得出情绪

“我没什么不放心的”陈伟霆说

李易峰觉得皇上今天八成心情不太好，怎么这也能挑的出错？？？

他从善如流“哦...您...恩，我明白您的意思，我不会找珩少麻烦的。”

“你没明白”

李易峰似乎能从这四个字里听出无奈和疲惫。

他有些无措，一时没懂皇上的意思，更想不出回答。

陈伟霆重新把他的领子立起来，动作一如刚才的轻柔

“算了，你去休息吧”

太诡异了！

他很想冲皇上吼一句——你知道我没明白你倒是告诉我啊！

这是给他留了个谜语让他休息的时候猜吗？！

这是让他休息吗？

这不是让他回去做作业吗！

————————————————

李易峰最后还是带着作业躲到了自己的房间里去，琢磨一天也没明白皇上到底是个什么意思。

直到晚上高伯来上班

高大厨一进门就被神秘兮兮的李易峰拉走，跟在高大厨身后的徒弟扭头关个门师父就不见了，差点以为进了妖怪。

高大厨鞋都没来及换，一路提醒

“鞋鞋鞋！峰哥！老周刚擦的地！”

李易峰不松手“一会儿我擦”

就这么把人拐进了屋

高大厨被李易峰放开的瞬间，长舒一口气“您就是饿了也不用这么急啊”

“我饿能这么急？”李易峰把门关上“有事想问您”

“霆哥又生气了？”

李易峰：……

“哈哈，玩笑玩笑，您问您问”

“——什么叫...‘我就提醒你一句，别想多了’？”

高大厨十分敏感，问他“霆哥说的？”

李易峰不好意思地点头

高大厨正色道“峰哥，这没有前后语境，我也...”

“没关系，我讲给您听”李易峰抓住救命稻草哪有松手的道理

“唉唉唉等等等等”高大厨顿时泄气“这不合适，峰哥”

“有什么不合适的！这事儿起因就是珩少...”

“峰哥峰哥”高大厨忙拦住他话头“不用前言不用前言！您说后语就行了”

李易峰怀疑地看他“光听一半会不会不太好理解？”

高大厨信心十足“不会不会，没问题的！您说吧！”

李易峰将情境复述一遍，万分期待地等着高大厨解密。

高大厨清咳一声“这个...就是字面意思嘛...”

他看李易峰还是没懂，于是又解释“霆哥说提醒您，那重点在您，怎么做也在您嘛。”

“？”

“就是...能想起来最好，想不起来也无所谓的...那种提醒”

“？？？”


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

高大厨把自己被抓歪的衣服理顺“峰哥啊，真不早了，睡的太晚不利于伤口愈合。”

李易峰不太情愿的开门，然后在大厨想出门的时候喊住了他

“别动！等我拿拖鞋去”

高大厨：……

高大厨：峰哥，要不地还是让小金擦吧

李易峰已经把拖鞋拿来了“没事儿，我来我来，很快”

然后高大厨就见他从清洁间拎只拖把出来，精准地沿着刚才进屋的路线擦了一条线出来，正着擦过去，倒回来又擦了一遍，然后就没有然后了。

从进云峰起就没见过这么干活儿的高大厨：？？？

李易峰：还有哪儿不干净吗？

高大厨：……没有

李易峰：那我先上楼了哈

高大厨做个“请”的手势，已然不想说话了。

————————————————

李易峰看见正靠在床上看手机的皇上时特别自然问了句“霆哥还没睡啊？”

陈伟霆看他一眼，马上又看回了屏幕。这一眼纯粹就为了告诉他——我知道你进来了。

李易峰自己关门上床，把原本挨着的两个枕头拽过一只放到靠近床边的位置——本来他是想回A3住的，养这种伤一个人睡多安全，两个人睡一块儿，一不小心砸一下可太冤了。

他晚饭后十分策略的在给批文件的皇上递水时问了一句“一会儿我回去住吧？”

陈伟霆工作得全神贯注仿佛没有听见。

于是李易峰就明白了。

在他给自己拽好枕头的同时，陈伟霆也把手机放下了，冲他招下手“过来”。

李易峰怵了，心说我都这样了你还不放过我？

他原地没动地申诉“霆哥，我这得算公伤吧…”

原本只是想看看他伤口有没有明显异常的陈伟霆再懒得管他，回手就把灯关了“那睡吧”

————————————————

孟付珩被安排在B区，这会儿终于看出云峰别墅区的大来，自打孟付珩住进来，李易峰几乎没怎么碰上过她。

唯一一次是在A4大厅的射击馆撞见，孟二小姐给他秀了一把十发百环，问他“去战术区吗？”

李易峰指指脖子“伤没好，先不了”

“这么娇气？”孟付珩走到他身侧“不知道是怎么抗住亚洲之虎的”

“什么？”

“哦，我忘了——你还不知道自己在德林达依遇到的是谁，对吧？”孟付珩探头笑问“霆哥没告诉你啊？”

“我现在知道了，谢谢珩少告知”李易峰说“至于我是怎么抗住的——你林诚哥哥没告诉你吗？”

成功把孟二小姐气走了

李易峰是随口一怼，主要是跟着他的张海平比较头疼。

张海平确实喜欢八卦，但他并不喜欢在一线八卦——往往从一线听到的八卦都是不能二次传播的，还要分辨什么能讲什么不能讲，又累又危险。

以他跟了李易峰这么久的经验来看，他家峰哥实在不是个爱计较的性格，有时心大到都不太走心。

孟付珩小孩子心性爱逞口舌之快太正常了，非和她争个高下你争不争得过都很失身份。

结果李易峰就这么干脆而不假思索地报复了。

连充当射击教练的保镖都没想到，仗着和张海平熟，眼睛里分明四个大字“什么情况？”

张海平使眼色“别管”

保镖给弹匣压子弹去了

张海平怕李易峰真对孟付珩的话在意了，旁敲侧击地劝“亚洲之虎是一流的雇佣兵集团，和他们打交道得非常慎重，霆哥心里肯定是有打算的…”

李易峰心不在焉“我知道”

张海平看他神思不属的心里更没底，干脆挑明了说“那您可千万别在A2提这事”

李易峰还是那句“我知道”

这事儿让张海平提心吊胆好几天，作为陈办的秘书，他比别人更知道陈伟霆的底线在哪里。

————————————————

李易峰确实想了很多，不过和陈伟霆是不是有事瞒着他没半点关系。

陈伟霆瞒着他的事还差这一件？

亚洲之虎他很熟悉，那是泰国顶级的雇佣兵组织，放眼国际也是一流水平。他们成员众多，地域分布广泛，业务多样。能策划执行刺杀行动、斩首行动，有时也会受雇于某些官方势力，作为外籍军团对目标实施军事打击。

他在训练营地时还曾和那群亚洲之虎们交过手，给人家起个外号叫泰猫，后来就传开了。

李易峰是真没想到他遇上的是那群疯猫。

亚洲之虎受雇去拿最高授权代码，结果半途而废，而且是主观放弃任务，这是很违反职业操守的事情，在他们这个水平的雇佣兵组织里并不多见。

换一个小微型雇佣兵组织，这一单不干了大不了就地解散，顶多以后不混这一行，天下之大，哪里还没有一口饭吃？

亚洲之虎这么大的组织干出这种事，那对整个行业都是种打击。你不拿出个说得过去的理由，首先业内就不答应——这是给雇佣兵三个字摸黑。

什么理由能说得过去？

要么弃卒保车，把去执行任务的都干掉，声明这是他们的个人行为，和组织无关。

要么就和缅北彻底决裂，拿实力说话，让敢开口的都开不了口。

如果亚洲之虎选择后者，那么在缅北和陈氏这两大势力间，似乎拉拢陈氏就是他们的必然选择了。

可亚洲之虎和陈氏一旦接触，他当初在缅甸的事就面临着极大的泄露风险。

唯一让他安心的就是穆立的存在，他和穆立的意外接触反而给他加了一重保险，如果情况有变，穆立应该至少能通知他提前撤离。

在不涉及陈伟霆的事情上，李易峰的直觉一贯敏锐而准确。

————————————————

C1地下一层通信处一室的保密通信机房里，坐在一台台仪器前的技术员们头戴耳机，保障着陈氏集团最重要的秘密。

仪器上的指示灯不断亮起，经验丰富的值班技术员处理起来有条不紊。

“缅甸申请接内调处九一九特调组”值班员汇报

“接，转内调处二室侦听”值班组长安排

“接九一九特调组，二室侦听”值班员复诵，选择了通讯信号和侦听信号的输送线路。

特调组在组建时以侦查员为骨干力量，毕竟问题是出在云峰别墅区里，对通讯的需求极低。配备的唯一一名通讯员，还是因为陈氏的部门建设要求——集团总部室级(或同级)以上部门，一级子公司处级（或同级）以上部门，二级子公司部级（或同级）以上部门和三级子公司，必须拥有可以进行保密通信的独立节点。

特调组作为内调处下属机构提一级，视同室级部门看待，于是按照最低要求，从二室调了个通讯员过来，平时没啥事还带着帮忙筛查数据。

通信申请的指示灯亮的时候，通讯员愣不到一秒，立刻抓起电话“海哥，有加密通信”

————————————————

发起通信申请的是邰广利，经过复杂的调制解调，邰广利的声音有些失真，但仍然清晰。

“昨天接到一封匿名邮件，里面有一只口令，是亚洲之虎的联系方式，对方声称有我们要找的人，但是有条件——他们希望见到您，当面谈。”

“我？”

“是的，他们直接点名说，想要见您。”

李易峰摘下耳机，还来的终究还是要来。

————————————————

接到这个消息时已经是下午，马上就到饭点。李易峰脖子受伤前就是A2的常客，这段时间更是把A2当成了自己家，A3彻底空置不用。

白天和陈伟霆两个人各自工作，相处时间主要在晚上。但是每天一睡觉李易峰就躲八丈远——皇上确实也没说什么，就是心情看着一天不如一天好。主要体现在……也没啥体现，就是看眼神不大对劲。

李易峰脖子缠起来看着挺吓人，其实伤口也不是很宽，歇几天就已经结痂，之后也不再缠纱布。

他当天晚上难得舒服地洗了个澡，出来时整个人还带着浴液的清香，成功勾起了皇上的兴致。

陈伟霆看他伤口的时候用时就不正常，俩人距离也越来越近。

“霆哥，还有件事得跟您请示，您看我是现在说还是明天说？”

他心里是有数的，陈伟霆当然不会把事情拖到第二天——那不是皇上风格

陈伟霆的动作也确实停了，但是目光探究地盯了他好一阵，才把手从他后颈上拿下来“说吧”

“我想出个差”

陈伟霆没说话

“特调组一直在追查的吴沙和木其赛的上线有了消息，有组织联系了我们，说人在他们手里，他们希望能当面谈——我得去见一下”

“亚洲之虎，是吧？”陈伟霆说

“是”

“知道他们是什么组织吗”

陈伟霆问的轻飘飘的，眼神却在李易峰身上一动没动，似乎对李易峰接下来的回答颇为好奇。

李易峰斟字酌句地回答

“不是很清楚”

陈伟霆笑笑“没再去问小珩啊？”

“您没说的，我不会问”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

陈伟霆的笑容余韵未尽，带些感慨地说道

“噢？这么老实啊。”

然后问他道

“那我说过的话，你记着没有”

李易峰小心问道“您指的是？”

“我说过，‘不要考我’，对吗？”

李易峰低头承认“是”

“为什么到现在才问”

陈伟霆像寻常提问一样，和“晚上想吃什么”“想不想出去散步”一样

“一晚上的时间你不提，现在说，是想看看你能不能影响我？是吗？”

他勾起眼前人的下颌让对方直视自己。

“试探我，恩？”

在陈伟霆逼人的目光下，李易峰很沉得住气地，认真地，思考了一会儿

“本来没有这么想，但是您这样问我，我突然发现好像反驳不了。”

他有些苦恼“亚洲之虎特别提出要见我，我没有想到不答应的理由，本来只是…”

他看陈伟霆一眼

“……只是想着跟您说一声。没想到您还有其他思虑…是我大意了。”

言下之意本来只是通知而已

陈伟霆微微眯眼

“我没说不许你去”

李易峰面露疑惑，仿佛在问——左右都是要去，和我什么时候请示有什么关系？

陈伟霆不为所惑，嗤笑一声“这么说倒是你一心为公，不畏上忌。”

听皇上语气越来越危险，李易峰小声道“倒也没有那么一心为公”

陈伟霆暂时停了口听他下文，眼前人也正抬起头回视，对视几秒，就见人往跟前蹭了一截，然后脑袋凑了过来。

李易峰的唇有些干，且被浴后蒸发的水汽带走了温度，轻触的一下，柔软、微凉，象征意义远大于实际意义。

陈伟霆吸一口气“我记得当初是你说，要公私分明？”

李易峰拉开距离

“我公事都汇报完了——您还有吩咐？”

陈伟霆伸手轻抚他喉上的伤口，而后沿着睡袍的衣襟，一路探至腰际，直接拽开了衣带。

李易峰一动不动任其动作。

陈伟霆一手伸入被松开的睡袍，拦腰将人拽进怀里直接吻了上去。怀里的人双手回抱住他，牙关轻启，舌纠缠上来，给予了他前所未有的积极回应。

这个吻约持续了一分多钟，直到他一根手指探入了怀里人的要害，才迫得人错开唇来为肺部补充氧气。他不肯作罢地追着要去堵，压着人倒在床上，听到人抱怨“霆哥出千”

他搂着李易峰侧过身，第二根手指也顶了进去，在人耳边沉声一笑“那你想怎样？”

李易峰不说话

陈伟霆默认他放弃索赔权利，无名指也抵在了关口“既然不想怎样，那就回答我一个问题吧——为什么勾我”

一句话把怀里人问红了脸

李易峰半个脑袋埋进被子里“想，不行吗”

陈伟霆被猫挠在了心上，他将无名指也探进去，环着他腰的手臂马上收紧了。

“行，但我问的是原因——你是想回答我没有原因吗”

他埋在人身体里的三根手指对抗着突然地收缩，怀里的人咬着下唇一言不发，从泛红的眼角看出应该并不好过。

他一边按着人颌骨强迫人把唇松开，另一边却将放在人身后的手指曲了起来，于是一个短暂而不受控制的吟声飘了出来，怀里人显然自己也听见了，眨眼间一滴泪划过鼻梁，落到床上。

这是一个抗过亚洲之虎刑讯，敢在内调处赌枪的人，陈伟霆的呼吸一下重了，他叹口气“还是不想说，是吗”

“不想骗您”这句话答的倒快

陈伟霆突然觉得自己好像有点欺负人了

“嗯，那我猜个试试——因为小珩是吗”

没声音

他继续猜下去

“小珩说的话，你上心了，是吧”

他把人脑袋从被子里刨出来，但人并不肯看他

于是他知道自己猜对了

“要是我说，我还挺中意你的，你是信我，还是信小珩？”

他一直看着的那双眼睛终于也看向了他，亮晶晶的，滚烫的，充满意外。眼睛里一时间聚起的澎湃情感告诉他怀里的人有多么渴望这句话，又渴望了多久。可这一切又被压抑住了，怀里人的身体仿佛一座堡垒，把那些欲求、疑惑、委屈挡的严严实实，不会露出一点来让他烦恼。

他知道是什么使得怀里的人这样小心翼翼——因为逼人筑起这样严密堡垒的正是他有意施加的压力。

自他把人带回云峰，一路提拔，对于怀里的人来说，身份地位与过去相比可以说已经是天壤之别，如此短时间内处境变化如此之大，会对一个人产生什么影响，陈伟霆心里十分清楚——他见过太多一步登天而后便走了歪路的人。换作普通下属，他可以以此考验他们、筛选他们，可是对李易峰，他不希望人为制造这个诱惑，使他面临失去这个人的危险。

所以他有意压着、敲打着，在一言一行中潜移默化地告诉人——你现在资历尚浅，前路漫漫。

人把目光放远时，走出的路总是会直一些。

迄今为止，李易峰的表现他是很满意的。

李易峰出色的自控力让他放心也让他欣赏，他本来应该满意的。

可是当他发现，在他看不见的地方，李易峰对他的感情已经累积至斯，如渊如海，他又觉得震动。

他觉得自己应该留一个出口，让人可以发泄，可以放松，可以不必这样辛苦。

他吻上那双眼睛，问“满意了吗？”

李易峰没说满不满意，只是又一次吻回来。

陈伟霆把自己探路的手指抽出来，拉起人一条腿放到腰上方便进入。

李易峰估计也被之前长时间的扩张撩的兴奋，主动迎上来，很快便吞了一半。这样的热情把陈伟霆最后那点理智烧没了，按着人使劲顶进去，上下一同纠缠，很快便看见人因情欲和缺氧而面色潮红，呼吸短促。

李易峰一条手臂被陈伟霆压在身下，他尝试着想缩回搭在身上的另一条，被陈伟霆觉察，在半途颇为用力地抓住他手腕，拉着放回自己身侧。

陈伟霆松开唇舌让人得以舒缓，哑着声音问“之前我帮你时总看你不大情愿，这次不动你，你又要自己上手，你到底想怎样”

这回把怀里的人问恼了，不顾自己气息凌乱又来堵他嘴，倒正和陈伟霆心意，压着人半转身子平躺下来，于是李易峰只能两条腿用力缠在他腰上，由着他一下又一下的冲击自己的敏感位置。

陈伟霆已经十分了解正赋予他快乐的这具身体，了解到可以娴熟地把控进度，他可以让人不上不下，也能凭借快感的累积和最后几下冲刺让两个人同时攀上巅峰，获得加倍的愉悦。

两个人都得到了满足，陈伟霆看人被自己欺负的不轻，主动回手把湿纸巾拿到床上，顺便抽出一张想帮人擦拭，结果被人受宠若惊的接了过去“谢谢霆哥”

陈伟霆觉得有意思，凑在人耳边问“一会儿去浴室再做一次吧，怎么样？”

李易峰想了想说“您的意思是，我可以拒绝是吗？”

陈伟霆笑了“你现在胆子可大不少”

最后在浴室里闹着闹着还是做了，一个澡洗得精疲力尽。两人收拾清爽一同休息，陈伟霆看着怀里安稳入睡的人，若有所思。

一旁的手机屏幕突然亮了，陈伟霆拿起来看一眼，又放回去。

————————————————

第二天吃完早饭，陈伟霆直接在餐桌上对李易峰说道“亚洲之虎那边，你没打过交道，我安排小珩跟你过去，你们好好合作。”

李易峰完全没想到“珩少这么小…”

“东南亚的情况她比较熟悉，可以帮你参谋”

“珩少对我…可能有些成见…”李易峰委婉地说

“已经决定了”

李易峰起身应“是”

陈伟霆心里叹口气——原则这种东西，只有寸步不让和一退再退。他又加了一句解释“小珩泰语不错，给你做个翻译正好”

李易峰只能点头

翻译这个位置太重要，是一个能知道全部谈判内容的人，李易峰其实希望能由一个更便于控制的人来做，但是在陈伟霆眼里显然孟付珩是最安全的选择。

李易峰有时觉得自己摸准了陈伟霆的脉，就像他终于听陈伟霆亲口说出那句“中意你”。但有时又觉得自己想不懂陈伟霆，就像他完全不能理解陈伟霆一边扣着赵晓宇和孟付珩，一边又要让孟付珩去参与如此重要而秘密的会谈。

离开A2时，李易峰直觉似乎有人在看他，习惯性的看了眼周围，没有发现异样。他知道A2四周有大量安保人员，关注出入A2的人很正常，于是也便不放在心上。

————————————————

本来作为陈氏和亚洲之虎的首次接触，在李易峰出面前应该有不少前期工作，至少应该先由邰广利这位中间人与亚洲之虎方面的联络人确定见面的地点、时间、方式、谈判对象和基本条件。

但现在李易峰根本不放心让陈氏的人接触亚洲之虎了，何况邰广利和缅甸事件干系太大，于是李易峰决定缩减步骤，迅速推动进程。

李易峰喊来张海平和孟付珩告诉他们自己的想法，孟付珩当场反对。

“事先不接触，全是一面之辞。他们想见面，可以啊，他们派什么人来见？见了面就交人吗？凭什么要我们去泰国，他们不来香港？”

孟付珩漫不经心地敲着桌子“再说了，我提醒你——他们说人在他们手里，谁看见了？”，她语气风凉地说“李易峰，你这是代表集团谈判，这么不负责？”

李易峰很平静“珩少，我澄清几点——第一，谈判准备工作加快不代表缩减关键步骤。缅北特工是否确实被亚洲之虎控制，我们可以通过视频确认。会谈方案可以由亚洲之虎先提交一份给我们，但只要没有超越我们底线的内容，我希望一切能等见面细谈。”

“第二，关于见面地点的选择，我个人认为，是我们展示风度的一种方式，在泰国或是其他亚洲之虎认为安全的地方都可以，如果您觉得危险，可以和霆哥申请退出。”

“第三，谈判工作由我主持，是霆哥同意的，如果您有意见，也可以向霆哥提出，但在我离开现岗位之前，请您配合我的工作。”

事情就这样定了。

简单通过一段视频确认缅北特工确实在对方控制之中后，李易峰就让邰广利把自己同意见面的决定转达给了亚洲之虎。亚洲之虎对此表示十分欢迎，将由他们东南亚地区的负责人亲自接待，并在见面地点、时间、方式等问题上提出了三个方案，请李易峰选择。

目标人物作价三千万，可面议。

三千万作为第一次报价虽然不低，但绝对能接受。

孟付珩和李易峰在上次会议中不欢而散，却并没有向陈伟霆汇报，李易峰直接把这个问题扔给了她。孟二小姐对他意见不小，但依然很快把地点定下来，选在坤敬，时间定在三天后的当地时间下午两点，直接在指定坐标会面。

陈伟霆像是觉得自己那么随意就向下属剖白心意亏了一样，连着两天从李易峰身上找利息。

张海平白天在特调组帮李易峰工作，晚上到A3帮李易峰收拾行李，觉得自己颇有做生活秘书的潜力，但想起刘金阳提醒他的话，又马上将这个想法扼杀在了摇篮里。

到走前的最后一个晚上，陈伟霆终于放过了已经被他折腾怕了的人

“明天去坤敬是吧？”

李易峰感激涕零“让您挂心了，辛苦您还记得”

陈伟霆哪能听不出这里面的抱怨“行了，明天在坤敬安排了个熟人接你”

“谁？”李易峰一下没想出自己有什么熟人

“你一直想见的”

李易峰反应过来了“唐军？”

陈伟霆笑着点点头

随口提过一次的事情陈伟霆就上了心，李易峰真心实意说了句“谢谢霆哥”


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

陈氏前往坤敬一行中除了李易峰、孟付珩、张海平三人，林诚从特勤组拨了十二个人，交由张海平指挥，作为安保的核心力量。孟付珩带进云峰的七个人一直没走，正好一起带上了。

他们从云峰乘车前往机场，而后乘专机直飞坤敬。

在路途中孟付珩把资料交给了李易峰。

此次会面的主要人物叫威百纳，五十八岁，亚洲之虎东南亚地区负责人，军商背景，从事房地产行业。泰国金融危机期间，房地产泡沫破裂，威百纳于是投靠亚洲之虎，凭借其自身在军方的影响力为亚洲之虎拓宽了生存空间，逐步获取“虎王”信任，最终成为“虎王”在东南亚地区的代言人。

亚洲之虎对缅北局势一向不爱插手，据孟付珩分析，德林达依那一单，掸邦应该是连骗带瞒把亚洲之虎拖下了水。亚洲之虎动手时一定知道对象是陈氏的人，但肯定没想到是一个如此重要的人物。干掉一个云峰的特派员对亚洲之虎来说不算什么，但是干掉一个被陈氏的当家认可的人，是态度，是立场，是战略决策。

所以亚洲之虎当场鸣金收兵，而且很快掌握到当下缅甸政府四处找人，实际是陈氏在背后操控，他们抓了陈氏的目标，转而直接联系邰广利要与李易峰对话，反应之快，足以透露出其强大实力。

掸邦以为自己把亚洲之虎推到一线上就能生米煮成熟饭，坑个盟友进队，结果搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

“看起来这是一位潜在的盟友”李易峰说“他们抓了掸邦的人再交给我们，掸邦能放过他们？”

“掸邦没有选择”孟付珩给自己倒一杯果汁“有选择的是亚洲之虎”

即便亚洲之虎出卖了掸邦，掸邦也无力对抗陈氏和亚洲之虎的联手，所以对亚洲之虎来说，他们随时可以选择支持掸邦，掸邦只有接受。

专机于坤敬机场落地，唐军带着两个人接机。

唐军表面来看和初次见时并无二致，李易峰很小心地抱了他，问他身体怎么样。唐军一语带过地表示有些影响，但没大碍。

李易峰深知像唐军受到的伤害即使痊愈也势必无法重回过去的状态了，心中遗憾，不再多提。

李易峰回头先介绍了跟在自己身后的张海平，孟付珩出来的慢，李易峰刚说了半句“这是…”，就被抢白。

“VTE孟付珩”

唐军弯腰同她握手“珩少好，听说了，恭喜珩少”

孟付珩语气一变“当初就跟你说缅甸乱，也不多加小心，这伤受的值不值当？”说着又瞥李易峰一眼，显然暗指为了他受伤不值得。

唐军来回看看两人，圆场道“珩少说笑了——我们上车说吧”

来接机的车是一辆商务和一辆大巴，李易峰三人和唐军上了商务车，其他人上了大巴，一路从机场开进了山。

唐军给他们介绍“我们是提前一天过来的，带了装备，亚洲之虎在这边很强势，我们人手不够，只能给你们打打杂。”

孟付珩插言道“又不是端人营地来的，真要翻脸也得从VTE调人，就这么二十来号够干什么的”

唐军笑笑“那就好，那就好”，看李易峰表情无奈，于是说“那有什么需要峰哥就告诉我，我尽全力保障你们。”

————————————————

唐军所谓的人手不够只能打打杂显然还是谦虚了，抵达目的地后发现，唐军手下的先遣人员在山里已经架设了简单营地，用以提供食宿、通讯保障，四周简单安置了哨位。

最厉害的是，唐军为他们准备了一架直升机。

趁张海平和孟付珩带着人去取装备，唐军拉着李易峰躲进帐篷里问他“您跟珩少这是？”

“挺复杂的”

是真的挺复杂

李易峰转而问道“你和她认识？”

“我以前也是内调处的，珩少有段时间经常去云峰——她和小林哥关系好嘛”

“这你都知道？——看不出来啊你也这么八卦”

“不是八卦，在云峰里有些事儿不知道不行。其实不光小林哥，听说珩少小时候是见过老陈总的，还在云峰里住过一段时间，后来才搬出来的。”

“为什么搬出来？”

“因为上学？——不知道”

唐军倒了两杯水

“谢谢”李易峰说

唐军放下水壶“谢什么？”

“在德林达依的时候…”

唐军摆摆手“都是赌。”

“那会儿我想了挺多，我把您的身份说出来有两个后果，要么都活，要么都死。我本来觉得这事儿应该由您自己决定，但是后来我发现他们好像知道您来历了，那就只能搏一搏，您不怪我就行了。”

李易峰觉得庆幸，那会儿他都不知道自己手上戴着的是个“护身符”。

“唉？那你和小海认不认识？”李易峰突然问

“我们和秘书处打交道很少的”

按李易峰来看，唐军某种程度上已经不能算是雇佣兵了，除了职业的技战术水平，职业的心理素质外，唐军似乎还拥有对金钱以外的一些其他东西的追求。

是什么东西呢？

————————————————

李易峰晃悠在营地里，看见特勤队员和VTE的成员正从营地仓库帐篷拿野战装备。他们携带了欧标两个基数弹药，在山地丛林这样多障碍物的地形中，已经足以支撑一到两场战斗，负重再大就容易影响机动性了。

泰国对军械的管制宽松，这给了陈氏发挥的空间。

唐军选择的营地位置距离他们与亚洲之虎的会面坐标十公里，因此需要分批出发。

孟付珩将地图展开讲战术安排，李易峰背着两只手走到她身后晃着听。

人员分为三组，A组为李易峰、张海平、孟付珩和三名特勤队员，B组为其他9名特勤队员，C组为孟付珩手下的VTE成员。

直升机会先将C组送到距离目标约三公里的位置，就地建立接应点。他们携带一架单兵火箭筒，四发火箭弹，一架“毒刺”配四发导弹，一把狙击枪，一架机枪，将架设两个火力支援点，一个简易防空阵地，一个狙击点。

唐军的直升机是运输机，没有空中格斗能力，所以如果对方拥有空中火力，C组的反空能力至关重要。此外他们带了便携中继器，用以保障唐军营地和谈判前线的联络。

B组将搭乘直升机到距目的地两公里的位置，而后徒步前往目标地点，并留下两个能观测到会谈现场情况的狙击点。

A组最后搭乘直升机，直接前往目的地，唐军留守营地。

孟付珩同时制定了撤离方案，如果谈判破裂并且出现交火，将由B组掩护，撤离至接应点搭乘直升机，前往机场，转乘专机返回香港。

说到这儿孟付珩转头问李易峰“你跑过三千米吗？”

李易峰本着对战术会议的尊重回答“应该没问题”

“最好没问题”

孟付珩紧张，毕竟是在人家亚洲之虎的地盘上，看起来准备周全，实际一旦交手全是未知之数。

李易峰也紧张，谁知道谈判桌上亚洲之虎会不会透露出在德林达依的一些事情，让人生疑。

————————————————

当地时间下午一点半，A组登上直升机。

孟付珩看着张海平帮李易峰系安全带，问他“峰哥晕机吗？”

李易峰看她一副看热闹的样子“晕的特厉害，一晃就吐”

孟付珩翻个白眼，不再理他。

张海平无视两位领导之间的摩擦，按下通话器组织试音“各单位注意，联络测试”

这是战术指挥频道，李易峰不在他们的频道里，不用说话，但孟付珩在，于是只能恨恨地报了一个“1号”

张海平跟上“2号”

跟着他们的三名特勤接下去报了三四五号。

机内静默一阵，张海平再次开口“报告营地，Squad Alpha、Bravo、Charlie入网，通讯良好，请确认。”

得到回复后，张海平关上舱门，拽过机通话筒告诉驾驶员“出发”

四片旋翼带着直升机缓缓起飞，脱离了营地所在的避风谷，向既定坐标而去，李易峰透过侧窗，看向下方的嶙峋山石和茂密林木。

孟付珩被建立通讯这件事转移了注意力，再看李易峰时似乎没有那么不顺眼了，递了一只无线耳机过来。

李易峰接过来问“干嘛？”

机内噪音很大，孟付珩只能看见口型，她用动作提示李易峰把机内通信用的耳罩戴上。

李易峰回手戴上挂在自己旁边的耳罩，听见了孟付珩的声音“给你做翻译用的”

李易峰抬起一边耳罩，带上耳机。

听见孟付珩说“希望你不会给集团丢人”

直升机在十五分钟后抵达了目的地。

提前到达这里的B组成员和两名亚洲之虎成员引导他们降落。

三名特勤先下了飞机，和B组交换了一个安全的信号，示意李易峰三人可以下机。

李易峰下来看一圈，B组在这儿只有五个人，两支狙击组应该已经隐蔽。亚洲之虎在这里搭了一只帐篷，作临时谈判的地点，四周只有五六名雇佣兵警戒，作为东道主可以算得上诚意十足。

两名雇佣兵走到他面前，说了句话

孟付珩的声音通过耳机传来“威百纳先生已经在等您了”

八名特勤分两列护着他们三人走向帐篷。

威百纳已经在雇佣兵的报告下出帐迎接，跟在威百纳身后，一名年轻人跟了出来，李易峰看到他的一瞬间心放下一半。

在穆立向他眨眼之后，心完全放下了。

威百纳见面第一句是充满异域风情的汉话“你好，李易峰先生”

李易峰提前没准备，也不心虚，直接回握过去“威百纳先生好”，把翻译工作留给了穆立。

威百纳也只学了这一句，而后便改回泰语。

“李先生请进来详谈”

张海平带着八名特勤留在帐外，孟付珩独自陪李易峰入帐。

帐内布置简单，一张长条桌，两只木椅放在两端，椅背上镂刻的花纹繁复精妙，精致的家具出现在此处毫无磨损痕迹，是亚洲之虎在展示自己的运输能力。

李易峰微笑着坐下来“贵方要见我，现在我来了，那我们要的人，是不是也该让我见见？”  



	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

“那当然”威百纳说着给穆立打了个手势

很快一个用黑布罩住脸双臂被缚的人被两名雇佣兵架进来，摘去他的头套露出面容，正和当初张海平给他看过的画像一致。

“班都，掸邦情报系统香港站站长，贵集团很厉害啊。”

威百纳一句话点破窗户纸，曾经接受缅北民族地方武装雇佣的亚洲之虎，此时翻脸不认人当场出卖雇主，没有半点犹豫。

“我们为了找他大费周章，到底还是让贵方抢先一步，我看您就不必谦虚了。”

威百纳哈哈一笑“彼此彼此”

李易峰看看一边下颌脱臼的班都——亚洲之虎是典型杀人越货的职业选手，不是说他们不讲格调品味，但他们显然不需要在这个山沟沟里讲什么迂回和含蓄。

所以李易峰直入正题地说“人我带走，谈价格吧”

“啊，这个不急，李先生”威百纳让手下把班都带出去“我在来之前，已经听说了您在德林达依的遭遇。我十分抱歉发生这样的事，但也请您理解，我们只是做生意，事前并不知道您的身份。亚洲之虎对陈氏并没有敌意。”

“如果您真的想道歉，不如在实际问题上表示一下诚意”李易峰说

“可以”

威百纳答应得干脆，让李易峰有了兴趣“哦？”

“当然可以，您可以不必支付任何款项”

威百纳说

李易峰没有因为三千万的免单产生任何兴奋

“替代条件是什么呢？”

“金三角局势风云变化，不久前湄公河上的事情给了中国政府干预的理由——我知道贵集团一向不插足金三角事务，不过现下大国介入，今非昔比，贵集团有没有兴趣来谈谈？”

李易峰进入云峰后消息闭塞，突然听威百纳提到中国官方动向，立刻记起第一次到A2的那个晚上看到的新闻，记忆训练使他在脑海中复现当时情景——电视声音、电视画面、陈伟霆的动作、陈伟霆的话一一拼凑。

“说说看”

威百纳不急开口，向穆立打了一个手势。

穆立刮擦两下耳麦，不一会儿外面有雇佣兵送进来一套茶具，穆立给两方沏水，这稍稍缓和了双方原本只是用钱换人的生硬态度，让大家看起来都多了些耐心。

“掸邦在金三角风光很多年了”威百纳说“当年坤沙还在时，掸邦确实厉害，他们在金三角说了算，大家都没意见。”

“但是现在坤沙不在了”

威百纳从口袋中取出一张照片，放到桌上，向前推了推。

孟付珩上前两步把照片拿起来，看一眼后递给李易峰，低声说“糯康”

“糯康这个人不大气，他们做的太过，已经引起了中国政府的注意。赚钱这种事，和气生财，他们太嚣张，什么都想用枪摆平，这样是不行的。最近泰军内部的争议也很强烈——以前坤沙和泰军里许多人的关系千丝万缕，您知道，都是做生意嘛。”

“当然，有的人不希望糯康出局，他们觉得糯康人怎么样不重要，自己有钱赚就行，中国人不可靠，现在这样挺好，能过一天算一天。”

“也有的人觉得可以把糯康拉下去，自己做老大...李先生怎么看这个问题？”

李易峰微笑道“我得提醒您，由于掸邦的敌对，险些影响陈氏在德林达依的项目，同时令我的生命受到了威胁，您现在是希望我站在中立的立场上来给您建议吗？”

“看来李先生的态度是明确的——也是，李先生亲身犯险，火中取栗，理应乘胜追击...”

李易峰忍不住看眼孟付珩：这么多成语？

孟付珩瞪他一眼：我是直译

“那看来李先生和我们是有共同立场的，我们完全可以谈下去。”

“贵方要让糯康出局？”

“我们不喜欢欺骗”威百纳轻轻摇头“糯康欺骗了我们，他要付出代价”

李易峰冷笑“第二个理由呢？”

威百纳耸肩“如果只是糯康和陈氏之间的矛盾，我们或许还有考虑的余地，但他们又招惹了中国，所以不需要再考虑什么了。为了防止糯康倒台后，中国对金三角地区的干预过多，我们两家联手，是个很好的选择。”

这是个真正的理由，李易峰觉得完全可以接受。亚洲之虎和陈伟霆可能需要考虑复杂的地缘政治、利害关系、未来预期，但李易峰不需要，中国政府打击糯康的行动给了他指向，他有机会能帮一把是一把。

“以什么形式联手呢？”

“糯康的问题陈氏不用担心，我们会找人尽快促成泰中合作，弹压泰军内亲掸派，引导舆论，把糯康推到台前来。我们希望得到支持的，还是在德林达依的那个项目。”

“哦？”

“我们对那个项目的工业区建设方面比较有兴趣，我知道，截至目前，陈氏是除缅泰外参与投资的最大外资集团，在许多论证环节上都是有发言权的，我们精诚合作，是双赢局面。”

缅甸对德林达依的项目非常重视，任何一家势力要参与进来都需要经过一套极为复杂的流程。亚洲之虎本身在泰国具有的强大影响力当然有助于他们拿下工业园区标书，但如果再获得陈氏的支持，那缅、泰、陈三方中两方同意，亚洲之虎就是十拿九稳了。

与此相比，在泰军内部推波助澜地打压糯康一系势力就算不得什么大事了。外有中方施加的压力，内有泰军亲华派、求变派的思潮，亚洲之虎占尽天时地利人和，简直是奉天承运。

陈氏当然也是不吃亏的，亚洲之虎会配合中方解决掉糯康的问题，给他们在德林达依的项目营造良好环境，陈氏什么都不用做，只要在亚洲之虎投标工业园时举个赞同票，真真正正的举手之劳。

“威百纳先生要给我一点时间思考”李易峰说

威百纳表示理解“一天的时间可不可以？”

李易峰点头

“那么明天还在这里，等李先生给我答复。”

————————————————

直升机载着李易峰和其他A组成员撤回营地，B组和C组汇合，由营地派人送了补给上去。

亚洲之虎的提议比较公道，李易峰拖一拖，一是不能不问孟付珩的意见，二是涉及德林达依的项目，邰广利的意见也应该综合考虑进来。

孟付珩没反对，于是这件事又被传给了邰广利。

晚上吃的是自热口粮，饭后唐军挨个帐篷发防虫贴片，林子里蚊虫太多，没这东西睡不了觉。

李易峰领了防虫贴，时间还早，没到睡觉的点，于是又在营地里溜达一圈。

月明星稀，虫鸣不绝。

野外、营地、枪、战士

一些烙印于深处的记忆又一丝丝冒出来，给他带来久违地熟悉感。

在营地里巡岗的孟付珩看见他“大晚上的早点回去呆着，别乱晃，黑灯瞎火的吓人。”

李易峰劝自己要充分理解安保工作者的难处，不要给人家增加负担，于是钻回了帐篷。

躺下不久有人来喊他“李组，邰组那边给回信儿了”

他赶紧到联络台去，邰广利回复说项目组那边没有困难。

李易峰挂断通话，想想觉得把这事儿再给刘金阳说一遍才周全，于是又让通讯员接云峰陈办。

跨境呼叫云峰别墅区首先接入的是云峰总机，接线员问他们“找哪里？”

通讯员回答“这里是九一九特调组，找陈办刘金阳秘书”

接线员说“请稍等”，约过了两分钟，又回来说道“抱歉，刘秘不在办公室，不方便接，需要我帮您转给其他人或者留言吗？”

明天就要答复亚洲之虎，此事不能拖延，李易峰在一旁从通讯员手里拿过通话器，直接问道“刘秘在云峰吗？”

“呃...在的”

刘金阳在云峰，又不方便接他电话的地方，李易峰只能想到一处

“请帮我接A2”

接线员不确定地问“您是要接A2吗？”

“对，李易峰，申请接A2”

一通电话居然直达天听，通讯员两眼放光，对自家组长无比崇拜。李易峰无奈给小伙子打了个回避的手势，通讯员露出“明白”的神情，跑着躲远了。

“您好”

一个沉稳的女性声音

“周姨，是我，李易峰”

“噢，峰哥啊，您是想找...”

“刘秘书在不在？”

周姨被这种给领导打电话找秘书的操作噎了一下“刘秘书在霆哥书房...需要我现在帮您去问吗？”

“麻烦您了”

————————————————

正汇报工作的刘金阳被敲门声打断时很有些意外，周姨很少会在他们谈话时打扰。

刘金阳以为周姨有重要事情要向陈伟霆汇报，开开门，结果周姨站在门口说“李先生打电话来找刘秘书”

刘金阳有点懵“哪位李先生？”

“李易峰先生”周姨同情地看他，这事儿给谁也想不到

陈伟霆把正在编辑的文档暂时保存关上“他在坤敬找亚洲之虎领人，你先去接吧。”

刘金阳点点头，把自己手上的文件夹放下，下楼去接电话。

————————————————

李易峰把情况整个说了一遍也没用多久，刘金阳重回书房时，陈伟霆开了半扇窗，手上拿了一支雪茄却没点。

本想继续刚才话题的刘金阳一看这情景，把说到一半的工作暂时放下“亚洲之虎示好，糯康要出局了。”

陈伟霆拇指和中指捏住烟体，食指拨弄一圈圈转着烟，不说话。

刘金阳等了一阵，又说道“杨奉久那边已经查出结果了，是柯系的人。”

陈伟霆微微侧身，半靠着墙，把拿着烟的一只胳膊放在窗台上。

他身体很放松，导致姿势看上去并不太雅观，但刘金阳见怪不怪“您在担心杨奉久和美国那边牵扯过多吗？”

陈伟霆摇摇头“孟叔把凡星调回来就是盯他们的，而且这件事后短时间内他们不敢有大动作”

刘金阳一次没有猜中，开始思考其他可能，但一时想不出。

陈伟霆站正了一些“这次掸邦的反应很快，你觉得正常吗？”

“掸邦的情报人员经验丰富，反应快一些也在情理之中...当初定计划时，每个人都是斟酌过的，您现在是觉得不放心了吗？”

陈伟霆一向谋定后动，很少中途变卦，刘金阳一下摸不准这个问题的真实意图。

“不是人的问题——是计划有问题”

刘金阳一惊“什么问题？”

“等易峰回来后，你把他手里的资料也敛起来，放在一起都再过一遍，看看是不是能找出什么不对劲的地方。”

刘金阳明白了他的忧虑，很多时候他们不怕有问题，怕的是不知道哪里有问题。

陈伟霆从陈氏的太子爷成为陈氏的最高决策者，绝大多数情况下靠的是运筹帷幄料敌机先，但只要是个人就不能保证算无遗策。

而陈伟霆能一步步走到今天，他身上某种神秘的洞察力功不可没。

刘金阳一度觉得那是种很神奇的东西，在他跟着陈伟霆之前，如果别人告诉他：有这样一名拥有敏锐直觉的决策者，有时或许没有发现问题在哪里，但能告诉你是不是有问题。那刘金阳肯定嗤之以鼻——开玩笑么？陈氏这么大个集团，当家的天天疑神疑鬼，下面办事的人不得疯了？

但是跟着陈伟霆之后，他颠覆世界观地发现——居然真有这种人！

自信而不自大，不畏战也不好战，谨慎却不乏冒险精神…还有那种雷达一样神奇的直觉，迄今为止还没有出过错，每一次都能帮助他发现最致命的危险。

“好，我尽快。”


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰和威百纳的第二次见面就比较愉快了，李易峰表示接受威百纳的提议，威百纳高兴地一击掌“太好了，李先生，您的决定会被证明是明智的。”

李易峰看威百纳和穆立两手空空“不需要签一些什么东西吗？”

“不需要，有您的承诺就够了”

虽然这并非因为威百纳有多么信任陈氏，而是谈判内容见不得光导致，但双方现场摆出的一诺千金言出必践的架势，连道德模范见了都要自愧不如。

“这是个好的开始，相信好的开始是成功的一半。”威百纳说着指向穆立“给李先生介绍一下，辉南罗。是他同我建议了跟您的会谈，今后缅甸地区的业务会由他主要负责，如果陈氏有什么需求，我们大可互通有无。”

穆立为了帮他瞒住在德林达依留下的漏洞，在暗中做了多少他无从得知，但眼下的结果已经可以说是最好的了。

“那一会儿留一个联络频道吧”李易峰说

最后亚洲之虎向陈氏移交了班都，张海平在频道里呼叫直升机准备返回营地。

李易峰突然想起陈伟霆出差回来给他带的稀奇古怪的咖啡，问威百纳“达成一个如此值得庆祝的协议，威百纳先生不打算送我点什么表示一下吗？”

威百纳第一反应是李易峰想加条件“李先生希望要些什么？”

“有特色一点”

威百纳反应过来“哦哦哦，应该送的应该送的，这样吧，李先生先回去，我让人直接送到机场。”

李易峰拿获班都这个重要人物，不敢在外多耽搁，回到营地后便着手安排回香港。

张海平联系机场的专机，同时通知香港方面准备接人。

确认人数时孟付珩在一边说“等到了机场我就不跟你们回去了，我直接回基地”

李易峰听见了问“你基地在哪儿啊？”

孟付珩没听见一样扭头走了

走前李易峰拉着唐军避开人“咱们也算是生死患难过，我知道你在这边还有任务，霆哥没跟我说是什么事，所以我也不问你。就一句吧，要是哪天有什么是我能帮上的，就让人捎个话，我都没问题。”

“峰哥，其实在德林达依是我没护好您，让您吃苦了”

“得，咱以后不提这个了”李易峰摆摆手“走了，等你这边完事喊上邰组咱们再聚”

————————————————

李易峰到机场后拿到了威百纳送他的礼物——一个小手提袋，和陈伟霆当初送他手表的提袋差不多大小。

李易峰本是想着，虽然陈伟霆给他带的咖啡从那天晚上之后再没喝过，但是心意还是要领的，自己出来一趟不带点东西回去不合适，顺手从亚洲之虎能捞点啥捞点啥。

可亚洲之虎显然对自己刚刚达成共识的盟友没那么随意。

他上了飞机拆开后发现是一只蓝宝石手串。

十六颗蓝宝石被串在一起，海一样的静谧深邃，每一颗宝石表面都印刻着不同佛像和文字。

张海平从边上凑过来看“峰哥，这个可够贵重的”

李易峰拎起手串逆光看去，日光将宝石照得更透亮了些“是啊，本来给霆哥带的”

“咳！”

“哦，本来想自己留着戴的”

“……”

“你说这得多少钱啊”李易峰感叹

“从纯度来看，恐怕有价无市。如果您想详细鉴定一下成色的话，回去我找人。”

“唉唉唉，送礼就是送个心意，弄那么明白就没意思了。”

张海平半信半疑地看他，心想不是你问我值多少钱的？

李易峰把手串递给他“收好了啊，要是丢了我就跟霆哥说你把我心意弄没了。”

“这您心意？”

“那可不”李易峰努力往座椅里靠了靠“我专门要来的，多不容易。”

“亚洲之虎要是知道您这样……”

“那他们肯定得再送我一串谢谢我，没我他们能把东西送到霆哥手上？”

张海平尽职尽责地把“李易峰的心意”小心收起来“看来您这是想开了。”

“什么想开了？”

左右孟付珩不在，张海平说话也没了忌讳“之前珩少在云峰那几天，我挺担心会影响您和霆哥…”

“感情？”李易峰闲来无事全当陪他唠嗑

张海平梗住

从李易峰刚进云峰时他就知道，陈伟霆对这位是有偏爱的，而且这份偏爱没有因为近距离和长时间的相处而变淡，反而似乎愈演愈烈，以至于张海平有时遇上熟悉的同事都难免要被拉到一边打听一下那位李先生到底是何方神圣。

关于李易峰的三大问题——人怎么样？好相处吗？喜欢什么？

给陈伟霆的枕边人当秘书，张海平不仅自己没经验，他想找个有经验的人都找不到，一开始是非常不适应。后来李易峰从德林达依回来正式把他要走后，他还和林诚谈过一次，关于他将来的工作，他的前途，以及李易峰这个人。

林诚当时跟他说“你想清楚，你帮着办个案子和做秘书是两码事，A3的人在云峰待再久能有几年，日后他走了你怎么办？”

他问林诚“小林哥您知道我为什么要在峰哥走前去A3见他一次吗？”

林诚提这个来气“我问了你这么多天你都不说，现在说了，跟我示威？”

“没有没有没有，不是我不说，就是——我得等个结果，不管是死是活都是个结果，这样我对自己有个交代。再说了，我知道您也没想非逼我怎么样，不然我也撑不住。”

林诚听见最后一句脸色才算好看一些“哼，算你还有点良心——为什么非去见他？”

“我觉得可惜。”他说完发现有歧义，于是又道“我不是说霆哥的决定可惜...霆哥肯定是有考虑的嘛，我知道，就是...就是让我看着他这么去...我会觉得可惜”

“有区别吗？”林诚皱眉

“有，正因为我不是知悉人，所以但凡能帮上峰哥，我都愿意去试试，因为我知道我不会泄密。就是...我想帮他，但我不会以损害集团利益为代价，这是我个人行为。”

“所以你会跟他，不会考虑以后的事情了对吗？”

“会啊，会考虑...大不了以后回来跟着您嘛”

“呵，当初不是死活不留内调处吗？”

“那不是怕给您闯祸...”

“现在就不怕了是吧”

“我知道这次您在上面替我担待了，我...”

“行行行”林诚打断他“送你个忠告”

“哎，您说”

“别把自己和A3的人绑在一起，如果可能，也盯着点他不要陷太深，能脱身的人比脱不开身的人要安全。”

就在他还咂摸这句话意思的时候，林诚已经拍着他提醒“就说给你一个人听的啊，敢传出去我毙了你。”

而现在，李易峰用“感情”来形容自己和陈伟霆之间的联系。

张海平心里“咯噔”一下

在陈氏很多人心中，陈伟霆是被神化的，当然这有某些宣传因素在内，因为对于一个二十岁就接手陈氏的当家人来说，他只能是神。

作为集团里距离陈伟霆最近的一类人——陈办的秘书，张海平看到的陈伟霆要比其他人真实一些。陈伟霆确实没有传言的那么不食人间烟火，他也有喜欢和不喜欢，有信任和忌惮……但如果有人觉得陈伟霆的“喜欢”能像普通男女恋爱那样有来有往，有舍有得，显然就大错特错了。

张海平不太敢确定陈伟霆是怎么衡量“喜欢”的，但他知道那一定不是能让李易峰现在倚在阳光下恬静地和他讨论的那种“感情”。

“呃…”张海平想问问李易峰“您觉得您和霆哥之间的感情是什么样的？”来把话题引申一下，但没等他问，李易峰就又开口了

“小海，以前谈过对象没？”

“啊？我啊…没有”

“我跟你说哈，两个人相处呢，如果出了问题，不要总觉得是外界影响了。就好比你写了一段程序，然后用九组数据测它都没测出bug，结果第十组数据测出bug了，你不能说是测试数据影响了这个程序，对吧？这是程序本身的问题。同理你要解决的问题也是这个程序本身的不完善，而不是把测试数据删了，说我以后不用这种数据做测试了。”

张海平努力理解了一下这个比喻“所以...”

“抛开工作，单从私人的角度来说，我跟着霆哥肯定是会有很多问题的...很多客观存在的问题。如果有一天这些问题解决不了，或者影响工作，或者霆哥和我之间我们有人觉得问题的解决成本过高，那就会分开，不过这和别人没什么关系，也并不遗憾。”

这完全不符合张海平的预期，他消化一阵先问了个最关心的“您的意思是未来您有可能主动提出...呃...离开？”

“理论上当然有这种可能，要看在什么情况下吧——我是说完全私人的问题啊，不是说工作。”

李易峰说的理所当然，其实心里想着：这根本就是个必然事件嘛，我是警他是匪，根本立场问题，谁能解决？ 

张海平还是不太能接受，他本来是想劝李易峰君心难测，不要太看表面，结果合着这位哥想的是哪天我不高兴就不伺候了？

“以前A3的人我们是想送都送不走，您这也算独一份了...”

“你们以前住在A3的人不在集团任职吧？”

“对啊”

“那肯定啊，光吃饭不干活儿，谁不想待着？你看我为了跟着霆哥，天天明枪暗箭的，像宋德那种人不知道还有多少盯着我呢。如果有一天因为这个影响了集团的公事，霆哥肯定不答应，所以如果哪天我觉得自己应付不来了，霆哥也不会拦着我走的。”

“走？”

“昂，真到了那天估计也没法在云峰待了，到时你跟不跟我走？”李易峰玩笑着问

张海平沉默下来

李易峰一看人认真了，大笑起来“喂，想什么呢？你可是陈办的人，我怎么可能拖累你，真有那天我肯定也先跟霆哥那儿把你安排好了...”

“我跟你走”

“？”

“只要你还在集团，我就可以跟你，去哪儿都无所谓”

李易峰目瞪口呆“你不会喜欢我吧？”

张海平一下子蹿起来，脸“腾”地就红了“峰峰峰哥，这个可不能开玩笑！要命的！”

“好好好，不过…为什么啊？”

张海平脸红着一时半会儿下不去“这个我现在不能说”

李易峰只能作罢，看着张海平躲去另一间舱室看班都的状况，他把座椅又放平了一些，将毯子向上拽拽，迎着从舷窗射入机舱的阳光望去，面上缓缓浮出一丝微笑。

他是开心的

当他从新闻里听到十几名中国人死在泰国时，他就意识到这可能是一个契机，尽管那时他还不知道穆立所在的武装组织就是亚洲之虎，但穆立出现在泰国武装组织中本身就代表了上层正在布局东南亚。令他无奈的是，作为一名潜伏期的特情，除了获取目标信任这一项任务，他什么都不能做。

他只能佯装无意地关注新闻，企图从公开报道中获取一些蛛丝马迹。

他是一名职业特情，他可以在听见十几名船员死亡时平静地给陈伟霆倒一杯茶，可以在威百纳提出结盟时理智地要求宽限一天时间思考，可以在促成一个反糯康联盟后若无其事地探讨恋爱哲学... 

但现在四下无人，可以让他释放心底压抑已久的喜悦，获得短暂而奢侈地开心，为他们的努力和成功。

在金三角这盘棋里，李易峰不是棋手也不是棋子，但是他机缘巧合地窥见冰山一角，见证了他的伙伴于虎穴龙潭之中合纵连横。

这就是坚守在隐秘战线上的他们

阳光之下，让他恍然觉得自己正和那些在一线战斗的战士们在一起，和那些斡旋于各大势力间的外交官们在一起，和那些正在为保护国家利益而谋算、付出、牺牲的人们在一起，由此生出无限豪情——你不必知道我，我与这个国家的山河同在。


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰乘坐的专机在香港国际机场落地，但就在他们准备下机时，张海平接到了一个消息——机场海关收到举报，将有人携带毒品于今日入境，机场已经加大入境安检力度，私人飞机也被列入检查范畴。

“怎么查？要上机检查吗，还是光查人？”李易峰问

张海平通讯不挂，跟在机场里来接机的人不断确定细节。

“要上机查”

“机上人员可能会分别谈话”

“人员会随机抽检，尿检”

几名特勤组的骨干从另一个舱室进来站到他们周围等命令——检查毒品他们不怕，他们又没在这架飞机上搞走私，但是他们飞机上带了个班都，这确实是个问题。

“我给小林哥打个电话吗？”张海平问

陈氏这些年私人飞机来来往往，在机场当然是有关系的。

“来不及”

飞机已经进场落地，马上就要停靠廊桥，这时候找人肯定是晚了。

“来得及，咱们拒绝检查，他们申请强制搜查需要时间，有他们跑流程的功夫咱们招呼就打完了。”

李易峰看张海平一副轻车熟路的样子，显然这种事干了不是一两回。

果然又是这样，李易峰有些无奈地想。他是一名警察，那些在机场里从事安全检查的海关、刑警、民警，都可以说是他的同事，他的伙伴。

他身处险地，每日如履薄冰，而他的同事，他的某些长官，正在为犯罪分子提供便利。

这些为了保护公民安全、地区安全而设立的检查，对真正的犯罪分子而言形同虚设，这些为了保护公民权益而设计的程序和权力制约，成了犯罪分子们可以利用的漏洞。

听说有的特情会因为换了一个上线就洗手不干了，李易峰觉得特别能理解。当人每天总看到这个社会不好的一面的时候，要说服自己这个不美的社会就是自己正在努力保护的东西总是有难度的，倒不如简单一点——因为有个值得我卖命的人，所以我愿意拎着脑袋去做卧底。所以要是有天那个值得卖命的人不在了，那卧底也没有继续的必要了。

有时李易峰甚至希望自己在卧底时做起事来能够困难一些，那样起码代表着法律法规的框架正变得难以逾越。

“班都的身份不一般，最好还是不要惊动官面上的人。”李易峰说着看向特勤组的人“带麻醉了吗？”

特勤组本身就是专职处理突发事件的，随身一般都会带些应急药品

“带了”一名特勤回答

“给他来一针”李易峰朝班都的方向扬下头，嘱咐其他人“咱们是到泰国旅游的，班都在林子里让虫子蛰了，所以回来治疗，有人问就这么答。”

说话间飞机和廊桥接驳完成，李易峰给张海平打个眼色，让他告诉机组开舱门。

机场的海关和缉毒警已经等在舱门外，舱门一开，就看见外面七八名警员，领头的是一名督查。

队伍中一名见习督查向他们出示了加强机场安全检查的行政令“应机场主管部门要求，需要加强安检，请先生们配合一下”

张海平站在门口应对“没问题，应该配合的，不过我们飞机上有一位病患，能不能先让我们送医”

负责搜查的督查警惕起来“什么病？”

“不知道，出去旅游时在森林里不知道让什么东西蛰了，这会儿人已经晕过去了。”

“机场有应急医疗救助，帮你们叫一下吗？”

“那不用，我们是陈氏的员工，已经和集团的医院联系好了，您让我们赶紧把人送过去就行啊。”

“陈氏的？”督查恍然“那人在哪儿，让我看一下你们就先送走吧”

张海平带着他去看了班都，被特勤们一针麻药下去，这会儿睡的跟死了一样，压根看不出名堂，督查摆摆手放行。

旁边见习督察倒是说了句“蛰哪儿了啊？这好像看着不大像中毒...”

张海平遮掩道“他出去方便了一趟回来自己跟我们说的，觉得被什么东西咬了，我们也没看”

见习督察还想问，被督察拦住“行了行了，赶紧送医院吧，别耽误了。”

飞机上有应急用的担架，四个特勤用毯子把班都一兜放到担架上，抬着就走了。

班都被安安稳稳地送出去，其他检查剩下的人就不在乎了，一概配合。

警员们搜了一遍飞机没发现问题，原本这事儿就已经结束了——香港国际机场一天客流量极大，不能由着他们一架私人飞机占着廊桥不走。

带队的督察迅速做完检查就带人收队，和李易峰先后下了飞机，好让飞机停去机库。警员们在廊桥上等下一架航班，陈氏一行人准备离开，双方就要分开时，廊桥上又走过来三个人，领头的居然是位高级督察。

“唉你们这边怎么回事，我刚才过来就看见有人出去，你们查了吗？”

“噢，那个是他们飞机上的病患，着急就医先走的。”刚刚负责检查的督察解释

“那不行啊，一个躺着的四个抬担架的，你这是漏了五个人没查。”高级督察说

“他们是陈氏的...”

“陈氏怎么了？陈氏给你发工资啊？”

李易峰心想：你这样尽忠职守确实很好，但是你这样说话让你的部下和我都很尴尬啊。

他在旁清咳一声“那个...这位警官，我们只是担心同事病情，不是不配合，这样吧，您不放心的话，回头我们让医院出具一份检查证明，这样可以吗？——听说各位是缉毒警，我们让医院做个尿检，行吗？”

“你是他们主管？”

“是的”李易峰笑着点头

“你们之前走的那五个，医院开证明，还有剩下的人，跟我回去做个谈话。”

李易峰当然只能“哎哎哎”的答应，张海平在旁边掏出手机告诉来接机的人这边被谈话了，让他们注意保证班都在控制之内。

高级督察带着他们到了警署派驻机场的办公区，又指着其中一间办公室对李易峰说“管事儿的这个屋里谈话，其他人那个屋子排队。”

张海平不太放心地看眼李易峰“峰哥...”

“没事儿，咱配合警官，你带他们过去吧”

应对的标答实际张海平在飞机上已经说过一遍了，内调处的特勤们经验丰富，当然不至于出岔子，张海平想想也觉得没什么好担心的，于是带着特勤们到另一间谈话室的门口排队去了。

警员在外面来回提醒“手机和有录音录像电子通讯功能的设备都先放外面，走时再拿。”

张海平半说半笑“警官啊，你们这是审嫌疑犯呢？”

警员官方地回答“正常问话，请先生们配合一下，谢谢”

李易峰被旁边高级督察催着交了手机又被扫描仪扫了一遍，才进了办公室。

办公室里坐着的人四十多岁，穿白色衬衣，肩章上一枚市花及嘉禾，正是警司衔。

李易峰见着他微微一愣，很快什么都明白了。

背后办公室的门已经被关上，李易峰想了一遍自己身上戴的东西，把左臂横过来给警司指了下自己的手表。

警司拉开抽屉取出个探测仪，接到电脑上，对着他的手表扫了一遍，分析结果很快就出来了

“只有定位，没有录音”

果然 

李易峰把旁边的空椅子拉到身后自己坐下来“隔音怎么样？”

“你不喊外面是听不到的”

李易峰翘起二郎腿来“行啊老何，大手笔，这么大动静，就为了见我？”

海关、警察、机场，这么折腾一天几千号人工作量多三倍都不止，就为了碰个头，这面子确实给大了，但是安全——没人会怀疑李易峰这一次和警察的接触是有问题的。

“那是，你王牌嘛，排场得有”

“行，给你五分钟，用最简练的语言汇报一下工作，我后面还有事儿呢”

何思正笑骂“你小子来劲了是不？给你三分颜色开染坊了？”

“你知道跟着我的那几个是什么人？精英！都精着呢”李易峰正色道“有话快说有屁快放”

何思正也不计较，简练地说“我来激活你”

李易峰眸光一闪，沉默了五秒钟，而后说道“时机不成熟，陈伟霆不够信任我”

“紧急任务，只能启用你”

李易峰靠到椅背上“老何，按规矩，进入潜伏状态后的首次联系应该由我发起，你已经违规操作了。”他平静地陈述“我有权判断时机，在认为自己处境不安全地情况下拒绝行动。”

“你都不问问是什么任务？”

李易峰头一偏“不问——能让你这么着急来见我的，不用问也知道是要命的任务，不干。”

何思正一本正经地点头“猜对了，就是要命的任务，去干掉一个人。”

“老何你现在可是越来越无赖了！”李易峰抗议

何思正把一叠资料扔到他怀里“哪有你这么跟上司讨价还价的，还讲不讲点纪律了？”

“你先违规的，我不投诉你就不错了”

何思正笑出一口白牙“你投诉去呗，处长亲自签批，加上国际刑警联动，哎呀，你要投诉可能只好给保安局局长写信了吧，不然找特首也行。”

李易峰拿起资料“这么高级别？”

“问题很严重”何思正严肃下来“我们安插在陈氏金融控股里的一名卧底变节了”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

听说是有人变节，李易峰关心地问“不是你的人吧？”

“我手下怎么可能出这种人？”

李易峰一边翻资料一边一心二用听何思正给自己总结重点“杜泽同，一年前进入陈氏金融控股审计部卧底，任务是收集陈氏金融犯罪的证据，一周前失联，目前受到陈氏的控制，此前他已经变节。根据陈氏的习惯，他近期会被送进云峰，陈氏可能会利用他的身份，在法院驳回警方对陈氏的指控，你要做的就是干掉他。”

“失联一周，怎么确定的变节？”李易峰快速翻到最后几页“这上面也没写啊”

“兄弟单位发现他传回来的情报不准，一查才知道，这个人搭上了缅北那边的关系，在中间卖情报。现在他是怎么跟缅北联系上的我们还不知道，问了一圈帮警队办事的掮客们，都没接触过他，那就很可能是缅北主动找上的他。现在陈氏手里有他，官司也没法打，警队里出了情报贩子，所有证据的可靠性都得打问号，舆论上的压力也受不了。”

“跟他做交易的是不是掸邦？”

“你知道？”

“操，你知道我差点把命丢在缅甸么”

这也太巧了，之前吴沙就供出来在金融控股里有人会定期给他们发消息，这回正好和警方的调查结果对上，合着金融控股里那个所谓“通外”的人原本就是警方的卧底，只是手里有资本以后直接做了情报贩子，跟掸邦做买卖去了。

何思正沉声说“我只知道你受了伤，好像很严重。”李易峰坐民航客机离开香港，他是能看到海关记录的，于是很快在记忆中找到了对应时间“德林达依的那次酒店爆炸，是你们？”

李易峰点头

“操！”何思正也跟着骂了一句

“不过德林达依那个情报不是他卖的，是陈氏自己的失误——话说你怎么知道我受伤的？”

何思正露出神秘的笑容“你不会以为云峰里只有你一个卧底吧？”

李易峰张着嘴一下说不出话

何思正一副我早有盘算的模样“不过你放心，你的级别最高，到时论功行赏没人能抢你好处。”

李易峰回过神来“不是...还有别人你当初怎么没告诉我？”

何思正纳罕“你脑袋在缅甸炸坏了？独立渗透联合行动，为什么要告诉你？出了事让人顺藤摸瓜一网打尽吗？”

李易峰也发现自己问题问傻了“不是，不是说这个...那你当初给我的云峰的资料怎么会差这么多？”

“你是指关于A4的资料？”何思正一针见血

“对啊，卧槽你连A4都知道”

“A4是陈氏的重要核心，能接触A4的人本身就代表了一种身份，如果你在渗透期间暴露，交代说你知道A4的情况，这就会增加他被发现的风险。”

“我听出来了，你这是照着把我撂在陈氏盘算的啊”

“我知道你是想夸奖我的英明神武神机妙算...”

“滚蛋”

“唉，陈伟霆这个人怎么样”

李易峰说话不影响看资料，这会儿已经通读完，开始翻回去找重点，一边看一边跑火车“人帅钱多，温柔大气，你把卧底名单给我，我转交给他，没准他一激动就带着我出去领个证，回来我再跟他离婚，分一半财产上交国家，到时不光我升职，你没准也能捞个警务处处长当当。”

何思正都不拿正眼看他“就听你这个计划也不能把名单给你，我辛辛苦苦埋这么多年的钉子就换个处长？你不得去跟他说说：我已经抓住你要害了，老实认我当大哥我保你在香港平趟，不然送你蹲班房。”

李易峰深以为然“有道理，你去说，让他认你当大哥，我跟他一块儿做你小弟就行。”

俩人胡扯一通，何思正拉回正题“说认真的，什么感觉？”

“很难对付，很警惕、很敏锐，眨个眼睛脑袋里转十七八个弯儿，根本摸不透。”

何思正点头“很正常，他二十多岁能压着陈氏一帮元老，这种人你想看透他不可能——你觉得他对你信任吗？”

“难说”李易峰扬下手“这块表看见没，上面有他私章，我去德林达依时给我的，雇佣兵看见都绕着走，我都没想到。可你要说他信任我，金融控股里有人和掸邦做交易，这事儿最开始是我查出来的，他没让我跟，拍给了杨奉久，要不然我杀杜泽同真的太好办了。”

何思正沉吟一阵“这个说明不了什么”，他给自己倒杯水“你别和他玩心眼儿，他那都成精了，你就和他来纯的...”

“唉唉唉，我这儿也渴着呢”李易峰提醒他

“你这不是被谈话来的么，你见过谈话还有水喝的么？”

“所以我提醒你注意一下我的情绪”

“唉行行行”何思正把水杯放下了“你们都是大爷，行了吧？——我刚才说的你听见没有”

“听见了，我也那么想的，我现在可纯了，会脸红会吃醋会委屈会嫉妒”

何思正满脸嫌弃“...李警官你不觉得你脸皮有点厚吗？”

“何警司，你不觉得你教下属色诱有点没脸没皮吗？”李易峰回敬，把看完的资料合上“怎么行动？”

何思正又递给他一份文件“行动代号：破网，你代号眼镜蛇，给你两个人：章鱼，行政部文员，鲨鱼，保卫处一个组长，资料上面都有。另外国际刑警那边还有一个，美籍，代号袋鼠，人家不放心咱，拒绝透露身份，不过给了个联络方式，你联系他，见不见你人家定。”

“代号谁想的？这是个农夫与蛇的故事呗？”李易峰吐槽

“上面拍脑门想的呗——”何思正应该也想跟着吐槽两句，不过还是选择先说正事“我要求不高哈，别人我不管，章鱼和鲨鱼是我的人，交给你了，你得让他们好好的。”

“怎么叫好好的？你知道陈氏有个内调处么，外面那几个就是——反间能力贼强，专业水准，都能和掸邦打对台戏，我可保证不了他们干完这票还能留在云峰。”

何思正从口袋里掏出烟盒来，抖出一根点上，吸了几口

“这两个人执行卧底任务，一个两年一个两年多，是我为最后收网准备的”

李易峰把行动计划甩到桌上“你舍不得就不接这个活儿，杜泽同又不是你的人，他爱叛变叛变，是谁的人谁自己清理门户去，不行就拖到我有把握的时候再说。”

何思正沉思不语

李易峰突然想到一种糟糕的可能“你该不会把你下线的身份告诉过别人吧？”

何思正不说话

李易峰心悬起来“你不是吧老何？”

“你别瞎猜了，你们是把命交到我手上的，我不会让你们多承担半点额外风险”

“你知道就好”李易峰放下心来“那你纠结什么？”

何思正一根烟下去半根，鼻子带嘴一块儿往外冒烟“你知道国际刑警他们为什么不肯透露身份吗？”

李易峰看着他，明白了什么。

“警务处里那帮人天天讲你的人我的人，这回出事了，协调会我去开的，你知道国际刑警的人当着处长的面说什么？人家说：我们不能让自己的探员承担被出卖的风险。

——呸！人家谁管你是谁的人？人家就知道是香港警察的卧底变节了，现在外面一圈人等着看笑话，杜泽同要是还能不死，香港警察就他妈的是个笑话你知道么”何思正压着声音低吼，嗓音发哑

李易峰皱眉“都这样了，他们就这么干看着，让你在前面顶？”

“他们知道我手里有王牌啊。”何思正有些无奈“陈氏集团我计划了三年，棋子都撒出去了，你是最后一张王牌。你只要进去，站稳了，就可以盘活全局，到时网一收，这个案子就能水落石出。”

“他们知道我把最后一张牌打出去了，距离收网就已经不远了。”

李易峰听懂了“他们怕你立功”

“他们当然怕”何思正冷笑“陈氏集团是大案子，这个案子破了，高级警司那就是垫一脚的事儿，总警司保底，我才四十出头，有这个履历，随便再干几年就是助理处长。何况陈氏的案子一结，我手下一批人都能出来，已经曝光的从特情转到官面上，当个督察不过分吧？有功的得加杠加星吧？都是年富力强正当打的时候，有这批人托着我连主管行动的副处长都能争一争，他们能不怕我？”

李易峰思索道“原来你前途这么光明，那我岂不是应该好好抱一下你这个大腿。”

何思正一口气烟吸到底，按灭在烟灰缸里“其实我自己真不在乎这个”

“我看你天天跟我念叨谁又升高级警司了念叨的可勤了”李易峰插刀

“我还真不在乎这个”何思正强调“我老婆有工作，孩子有学上，家里有存款，结婚有房产，警司总警司工资能差多少？我当了总警司比现在还得累，怎么也得少活十年吧”

李易峰一听又有要跑调的苗头“对，那就不干，你在警务处里找个大佬往他手下一钻，提前步入退休生活。”

“那你们怎么办？”

李易峰一愣，突然转言情频道了？

“你们跟着我，一年年地担惊受怕不见天日，最后图个什么？为了出来以后当个小警察，道儿上还一群人盯着追杀连个自保之力都没有么？”

“卧槽，太感动了”李易峰说“您为了能安排我们简直付出了生命代价。”

“别演戏了，你小子也不在乎这个”

“靠！老何！谁不在乎？升官发财谁不在乎！你可不能公报私仇。”

何思正从烟盒里抖出第二根“你当初是在大陆受训的对吧”

“昂，干嘛？搞地域歧视啊？”

何思正叼住烟点燃“咱们共事时间不短了，我看的出来，你小子心里有事，谁都不知道的事”，他手一压按住李易峰还想说的话“你什么都不用说，我当初在警校里一眼相中你，就是因为你灵。可是后来我发现，你不光灵，你还稳，搏得了命，也沉得住气，你说是从小被欺负惯了打架打的——那不一样的，见识、眼界、气度，都不一样的。你平时也要钱要功劳要转行动组，但是...这些都不是你最想要的。”

“那我想要什么？”

“不知道”

“对嘛！老何，你老实说，最近是不是研究玄学了？”

何思正摇头“你有一点地方和别人很不一样”

“什么地方？”

“大家天天骂待遇骂上司骂贪官污吏，可别人骂是没辙，撒气。你也骂，但是你心里不在乎。每个人都有所求，可咱俩共事四年，我没看出你真正想要的东西。”

“听你这么一说，我觉得我简直不食人间烟火。”

“阿峰，我二十二岁入行，搞情报玩人心玩了二十年，我看不错的。你这么年轻，就能出那么多次任务没有一次难住你，这不光是天赋。”

“唉唉唉，老何，这话我不爱听了啊，都是刀口舔血的活计，让人难住了我还能竖着出来？你咒我呢？”

“你小子厉害着呢”何思正沉沉笑着“你能这么游刃有余，因为你一直有本事没用出来，你压着呢”

何思正和蔼地看着他，声音轻柔而坚定

“你手里有牌”

李易峰面色不愉“老何，越说越离谱了”

烟雾已经把何思正笼罩起来

“阿峰，我没把你当我下属，我跟你说这个也不是想问你的秘密，我不关心那个。你为了警队拼命，你就是英雄，权、钱、名就应该给你，这没说的，当然你要是拿这些东西去为非作歹，那是另一码事，我到时肯定亲自动手清理门户。

——我不知道你对香港抱着什么感情，但这地方是我的家，是那些跟着我的人的家。

——我想护着这地方，让香港变得更好一点，我一个人是办不到的，得大家一起努力。下面的人跟着我，除了理想和责任，我得让他们过好日子。

——杜泽同变节，从上到下都想盖着，这个任务干完就算有功也不可能大操大办，章鱼和鲨鱼进去卧底两年多，要因为这么个事儿出来了赶不上最后收网，那亏的不是一星半点。当然他们不会怪我，可能还得倒回来安慰我让我别往心里去，可越这样我心里越不可能过得去。

——我不是非让你怎么样，但意思我得跟你说明白，剩下的你自己看着办。你的安全最重要，到了一定份上，你要是为保他们暴露了那真是因小失大，他们能留就留，留不住你就把他们撤出来。我把任务给你就是信你，你放手去干，别的事我顶着。”

李易峰哼道“就最后一句还像人话”

“那是，好不容易见你一面，怎么也得有句人话。”何思正自己笑起来

李易峰起身，不顾忌地端起何思正刚倒的水喝了一口，在何思正提醒他之前开口“可是老何，你在这儿跟我虚虚实实半天，你其实没尽力，这两个人接触不到A4，你手下还有人。”

“有”何思正毫不避讳“但是不能动”

李易峰从他办公桌上的纸抽里抽出一张纸巾来擦干嘴“你应该知道，人用对了，可能就是一个人举手之劳，人用不对，十个八个都白搭。”

“我知道，所以我用你”

李易峰缓缓点着头“你在留后手”

何思正狡猾地笑了“你看，这就是你聪明的地方——他们为了坑我连警队的名誉都能不顾，我得防一手。”

“嗯，那你他妈就把老子推出去了？”李易峰不客气

“哎呀，留后路了嘛，放心，我还能坑你嘛？”何思正一脸正气“绝对准备万全，你真有危险，我立刻带人踏平云峰，十八层地狱我也能把你捞回来”

“哦豁，这么厉害？那倒不用浪费在我身上，你就让人守好你就行了，实不相瞒，我在外面养了八百壮士，哪天我一蹬腿，准保他们追杀你到天涯海角。”

何思正第二根烟尽，往外摆两下手，表示：你可以滚蛋了

李易峰把擦完嘴的纸巾扔进垃圾桶“回见您嘞”


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰出了办公室，见另一边张海平带着人正坐在椅子上等，问话还没结束。

李易峰走过去问“还差几个？”

没等张海平说话，旁边的警察先阻拦道“唉唉，不要交流。”

张海平竖起四根手指给李易峰比划了一下，李易峰当场翻个白眼，总共九个人，合着这才问过去一半，何思正这是准备留他们吃夜宵吗？

前后用了一个小时，结束时已经快九点，班都已经被提前送回了云峰。跟接机的人汇合后李易峰和张海平一辆车，特勤们分着上了两辆车，张海平带着的耳机还和特勤们在一个频道里，不一会儿就因为特勤们忍不住开始吐槽刚才的问话而摘下来了。

李易峰闭着眼过了一遍刚刚的资料，杜泽同被陈氏抓出来了不假，但是警察的身份有没有暴露还不确定，虽然这是迟早的事——杜泽同都开始卖情报了，当然不能指望他死守身份秘密，只要他意识到自己和陈氏合作不仅能活命还能有报酬，妥妥地“弃暗投明”。

但是，万一，万一杜泽同警察的身份还没有被陈氏发现，那他就只需要干掉一个陈氏的叛徒而已，风险会小很多。

何思正给他的两个人原本就是一个小组。鲨鱼，化名冯建秋，在保卫处任组长，可以调阅一般通行备案，掌握出入云峰的人员情况，如果杜泽同进入云峰，至少提前一天就得在保卫处备案，李易峰可以提前知晓动向，而且关键时刻，有冯建秋在，可以保障撤离通道顺畅；章鱼，化名王雨，在行政部负责一些调研工作——这项工作的接触面广，一来便于收集信息，二来可以出入云峰，便于对外联系，平时负责将自己和冯建秋掌握的情况通报给警方。

所以，如果章鱼和鲨鱼暴露，警方将难以掌握云峰内的大量信息，同时云峰内的特情要重建与外界联系，还要另花一番功夫，而且给警方特情在危险状态下的撤离工作增加了很大难度，这无疑会使警方的情报网承受重击，从而延长收网时间。

何思正对他说“我顶着”，李易峰深知他顶着的是什么——

对每一名特情来说，收网推迟的每一秒带来的都是变数，是危险，而这些危险汇集到一起，将使何思正整个布局陈氏集团的计划面临挑战。

且何思正面对的困难还不止来自于陈氏，李易峰相信，警务处里的某些人已经让何思正感到了危险，使他不得不分神应付。

关于这些何思正尽管没有向李易峰说一个字——他说理想、说现实、说他部下的难处，唯独没有说过自己的难处，但依然不妨碍李易峰了解他的处境。

————————————————

回到云峰已经十点多，张海平把蓝宝石手串递给李易峰准备转去联系医院办理班都和其他四名特勤的证明，李易峰拉住他把手串从包装盒里拿出来揣到自己口袋里又把提袋还给他，才把人放走。

李易峰到A2时离平时下车的地方还远就被拦了下来，站岗的保镖告诉他“霆哥在跑步”

已经成为A2常客的李易峰知道，A2外面这个路上的岗哨是个薛定谔式警戒点，陈伟霆不在步道上时，离A2就两百多米，陈伟霆如果在步道上，得往外再扩出一倍去。

李易峰下了车走到步道上等了约十分钟，见陈伟霆从远处跑来，速度不慢。

等人到了跟前，发现面上已经出了不少汗，李易峰站路边打招呼“霆哥”

陈伟霆看他一眼，公式化地点个头，从他身边跑了过去。

李易峰扭头跟在后面，他去和亚洲之虎谈判当然不能穿运动服，上下是一身西装皮鞋，跟在陈伟霆的身后跑，看起来不伦不类。

陈伟霆跑到半圈回头看一眼他，立刻就笑出来了，一下气没喘匀，只能慢慢变跑为走。

李易峰先是莫名其妙，低头看眼自己也明白了，看陈伟霆笑到叉腰，提醒他“您小心别岔气了”

话音刚落就见陈伟霆动作一滞，右手突然用力按紧右下腹位置——显然是真岔气了

李易峰眼前顿时冒出“报应”二字，好不容易才忍住没笑出来，赶紧过去扶，左臂从身后半环上去，右手叠上去帮着按发痛部位。

陈伟霆估计跑步时间不短了，手背冒汗的速度比蒸发快，整个人温度都比平时高，要是戴上红外一瞄一个准儿，绝对与众不同。

李易峰脑袋里职业病发作浮想联翩，突然觉得耳边一热，转头去看，见陈伟霆也正看着他，由于距离近，陈伟霆呼出的热气他感受得格外清晰。

两人此前只有在床上才会处于这个距离，接下来的抚摸、亲吻和两具身体的结合会吸引两个人全部的注意力，很少有机会这样静静地注视彼此。

李易峰只觉得陈伟霆眉眼看起来都和平时不太一样，突然想起以前警校里同学抄的段子“眉是远峰聚，眼如水波横”，然后把自己雷到了。

“好了”

“啊？”

“我说可以了。”

“哦哦哦”李易峰把手收回去，撤开半步。

很快远处跑来一名保镖给两人送来擦汗的毛巾，李易峰估计这个保镖已经旁窥半天了。

陈伟霆等保镖离开之后问他“去坤敬这趟怎么样？”

“挺顺利，掸邦的特工已经带回来了。来见面的人叫威百纳，是亚洲之虎在东南亚地区的负责人，关于德林达依的项目，他们也专门安排了人，我留了他们的联络方式…其他的我和刘秘书都说过了…”

“你觉得亚洲之虎为什么点名要见你？”

即使李易峰有绝对的把握陈伟霆不会知道穆立的存在，仍然对陈伟霆设问式的语气充满警惕。

“亚洲之虎曾经袭击过我，他们既然想同集团讲和，或许想当面观察一下我的态度。”

“是么”陈伟霆轻声说

李易峰眼见对方意图不明，此时容易多说多错，索性半低下头

“请霆哥明示”

陈伟霆突然站定，回身面向他，李易峰正低头看地，反应不及，差点撞上去，仓皇抬头。

“是你去见的亚洲之虎，让我明示什么？”

李易峰眨几下眼，觉得自己现在真是要被陈伟霆搞神经了，草木皆兵的——陈伟霆问他的问题，居然真的只是问问？

然后他想起跟何思正扯的淡，“哦”一声，岔开话题道“霆哥，我跟您承认个错误”

这回陈伟霆稀奇了，这人之前都能跟他从床下顶到床上，居然还有主动承认错误的时候？

“说”

“回来之前，假公济私了一下”李易峰从口袋里把手串掏出来平放在手上托到陈伟霆面前“谢谢您对我的照顾”

路上的光线并不好，看个人还凑合，看东西根本看不清，亏得陈伟霆眼睛好，加上对这些稀罕物件不陌生，模模糊糊看个大概就知道是什么，换个别人来都看不出那是蓝的红的绿的还是黑的。

作为五大世界珍辰石之一，象征忠诚、坚贞、慈爱和诚实的蓝宝石，总是能给人以丰富联想。

李易峰看陈伟霆神色变化，就知道对方即使不懂行也不是个彻底的外行，肯定是想到什么了，心里还奇怪：床都上多少次了，总不至于送点东西还有触动了？

“测过了么？”

李易峰连问题都没听明白“…您是指？”

“安全检测过了没有”

李易峰早知道一些重要人物收礼品是要做检测的，今儿见着活的了，顿时有点尴尬地把手往回缩“…我…明天去…”，话没说完东西就被陈伟霆一把抄走，套到了左腕上“行了别管了”，扭头继续往回走去。

李易峰也搞不懂他到底怕还是不怕，不作声地跟在后面。

“既然你跟亚洲之虎联系上了，以后缅甸那边的合作，你也多上心吧。”

李易峰没有着急应对，开始迅速思考陈伟霆的用意。

陈伟霆没有在意他的沉默，继续说道

“德林达依的项目在缅泰政府签订协议后，会以项目组为主要班底，从各公司抽调骨干，组建德林达依公共设施开发公司，安全这一块儿你就配合唐军。”

至此李易峰总算明白，陈伟霆这是为他安排了一个实职。

李易峰被接进云峰后很多事情都是保密的，陈氏内绝大部分人都不了解，但如果有人有心去查，就会发现从他进入陈氏开始，无论是当初负责金河信贷的工作，还是现在做“九一九”特调组的组长，都是临时性的职务。虽然他的权力不小，尤其现在挂着内调处的牌子，见人高一级，但那是专事专办，他手下的人也是从其他部门抽调，等调查结束后就各回各位，最后李易峰手里还是什么都没有。

一个没有实职的人，飘在陈氏这片湖上，终究是无根之萍。

所以现在陈伟霆要给他一个根

就李易峰目前掌握的情况来看，德林达依的项目关系到陈氏和缅甸政府的合作，关系和亚洲之虎的合作，关系到金三角局势，甚至关系到东南亚地区地缘政治走向，是陈氏在东南亚走出的重要一步。在此背景下，即将成立的德林达依公共设施开发公司，必将在陈氏内拥有重要地位。

德林达依公共设施开发公司的安全部门，对外要能联络各大势力，对内要能指导公司工作方向，是公司顺利安全获利的保障。

这不止是实职，还是一个要职。站在这个位置上的人，不仅参与商务决策，而且踏进了陈氏的灰色领域里。

按照陈伟霆的意思，唐军和他一正一副，领导这个安全部门工作。李易峰可以在此过程中积累经验，同时作为陈氏和亚洲之虎之间的联络人，一旦确定下来是难以更改的，亚洲之虎会将他视为陈氏的代表，如果轻易换人很难在短时间内重获亚洲之虎信任，那绝不是陈氏当下希望看到的，李易峰的职位也会因此变得不可替代。

本来以李易峰进入陈氏如此短的时间，进入如此重要的职位资历实在有些浅，但是李易峰和邰广利及唐军的关系却可以弥补这一缺陷。

等李易峰站稳脚跟后，他的前途似乎就变得非常开阔了。他有内调处工作的履历，有在如此重要的安全部门工作的经历，到时看唐军的身体情况如何，如果唐军要退，他就可以转正，如果唐军不退，他也可以转其他公司任正职。

李易峰不禁想，如此清楚的一条路，陈伟霆是眼下一时兴起而为之的吗？或者是从什么时候开始打算这一切的呢？

从得知亚洲之虎要与陈氏和好的时候？

从同意他去见亚洲之虎的时候？

抑或是更早——从他第一次到缅甸和邰广利接触时陈伟霆就已经有了方向？……这个应该不可能

陈伟霆的决定总是含着太多思虑，但当李易峰发现这些思虑都是在为他打算时，他突然说不出话来。他觉得自己的一半似乎突然就放空了，什么都不愿去想，可另一半仍然在极短的时间内理出了一个完整的脉络——这是个总部下放基层再提拔的路数。他现在在内调处干的再出色，也不可能取代任何一个室长，但是到了下面的公司从副部长再做起来就不一样了，到时能做到多高全看他的本事。

而经历这一过程就要涉及一个比较要命的问题——

他用渐轻的声音表示疑问“您的意思是，让我去缅甸？”


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

“公司新建的时候肯定会忙，你把事情理顺了就会好很多”

李易峰从前确实没经历过这种情况，他过去的那些目标再信任他，最多是给他钱，给他权，但绝不会把他推出去。

可陈伟霆就这样把他推开了，让他自己出去闯，不是因为不喜欢或者不在乎他了，而是真的用心了。

陈伟霆半晌没有听到他回话，转头扫他一眼“有问题吗？”

“我什么时候走？”

陈伟霆脚步一顿，站定回头“…不是想送你走”

李易峰也只能跟着停下来，脑袋一转就明白了陈伟霆哪里来的这句话。

“我知道…我知道您是为我打算的…谢谢霆哥”

陈伟霆借着并不明亮的光去研究李易峰的神情，他总是容易在看他时变得专注，像在判断一件事、思考一个计划、下一个决定时一样的专注。

看他说话，看他思考，看他为自己整理衣服，看他为自己端水布菜，看他在自己怀里失控，看他明亮的眼睛看着自己，看他认真地做每一件事，就能让自己也投入进去。

陈伟霆做过的决定素来不喜欢别人置喙，只是这一次眼见李易峰不情不愿，他却半点生不起气来，甚至心底还有些喜意。

他上前一步让两个人之间的距离归零，低声问“不想去？”

这一次李易峰回答得干脆“霆哥厚爱，我不敢辜负，一定尽力。”

陈伟霆笑了“你倒不挑，本来我想排个会让你一周能回来一趟。”

拜李易峰送他的那件手串所赐，陈伟霆今天难得有兴致一句话藏半句地跟人玩个把戏，本以为这后半句应该正中对方下怀，能看见李易峰听见这句话后惊喜的样子。

结果李易峰只是表情错愕地看向他，一个字都没有。

直到陈伟霆有些无趣地转身想要回去时才被李易峰拉了一下手腕——确实只拉了一下，手指刚一碰上就分开了，随着的是声音小得几乎听不见的两个字：

“霆哥”

但陈伟霆不仅听见了，还听出了里面的急切，于是他满意了

“等协议签下来再说，还有些日子了”

等走在回去的路上安静下来，又让晚风吹了一阵之后，陈伟霆终于发现自己刚才的行为有多失身份——他亲自通知外派，李易峰又知晓了他用意，当然听他说什么就是什么了，公器私用创造见面机会这种事，李易峰怎么敢答话？

回想刚刚李易峰错愕的反应，那脑门上分明四个大字——“您好无聊”

陈伟霆为此一路上都没再开口，回到A2后看见人准备进浴室了才喊住“你跟我上来”

李易峰以为是有话要说，跟他上了楼，结果直接被带进了二楼的浴室——这里比楼下多一个下沉式浴池。

不管导火索是什么，这一晚上两个人都有大失水准之处，彼此都意识到两人之间的微妙关系有所变化——某种李易峰喜闻乐见的变化，于是不消人开口，便开始脱衣服。

但当两个人站到浴池里赤身相对时，陈伟霆却没有再进一步的意思了，他靠在池壁上，似乎喊李易峰上来只是想借四十度的水温缓解两人身体的疲劳，让精神稍事放松而已。

李易峰看着他将头微微后仰枕在池檐上，闭起双目，毫不设防，他目测了两人之间的距离，迅速在脑海中构建出一整套格杀方案并且像按下快进的电影一样演绎了一遍。李易峰不确定这整个过程有没有一秒，在他意识到自己的想法时就迅速移开了目光——陈伟霆对血腥和死亡的熟悉告诉他，陈伟霆曾在某些时候经历过战斗，而上过战场的人总是容易拥有某种直觉，对危险和敌意格外敏锐。

李易峰眼睛没了聚焦中心，思维再一次开始发散，他想：这真是堪称教科书的谨慎，以自己的水平怎么可能走漏杀意让目标觉察呢？…不过做格杀假想也确实没必要，接近陈伟霆就是为了拿陈氏集团的犯罪证据而已，又不是搞刺杀，该偷懒时还是要适时懒一懒…天天一边卿卿我我一边想着一招毙命，早晚精神分裂，还是要为自己的身心健康着想……

“想什么呢？”

“……”

放在以前李易峰是肯定不敢不答的，只是现在，似乎不是那么非答不可了。由于浴池里水温的缘故，他脸颊红扑扑的，就这么看着陈伟霆做无辜状，硬是让陈伟霆自己就把话题岔开了

“之前你跟我报过一次，说金融控股里有人和掸邦有联系”

陈伟霆说到这里一顿，李易峰知道这是说正事了，不敢怠慢地站直了答

“是”

“人找到了，过些日子会送进来，掸邦的线索都在你那里，这个人你也一并看一看”

李易峰暗喜，面上不动声色地答“是”

陈伟霆交代完并未作罢，又说道“这个人身份有些特殊，小林会讲给你。”

李易峰刚才那点欣喜登时消散，陈伟霆这样说，必是已经知晓杜泽同的底细。好在转了一圈，最后人还是落在自己手里，这就很方便了。

“是”

这一次回答后陈伟霆没有新的吩咐了，李易峰等过一阵，慢慢放松下来，浴池里两人无话，呆着呆着居然觉出几分尴尬来。

李易峰将此归罪于陈伟霆的沉默——做上司的没有那个意思，难不成要等他主动吗？虽然俩人以前不是没一起进过浴室，但也是事后...总之李易峰觉得俩人就这么站池子里面面相觑有点别扭。

他往台阶处走去，决定先打破这个诡异的气氛“我洗好了，出去等您可以吗？”

“去吧。”

陈伟霆看着人头也不回地溜出去带上门，抬起胳膊迎着明亮的灯光去看戴在腕上的那份礼物，下意识地微眯起眼。这不是个能看宝石成色的环境条件，但比刚刚室外的光线好了不是一星半点，至少能看出确实是个珍稀物件来了，市面上肯定找不到，不用猜都知道是借花献佛。

不再关心地放下胳膊，陈伟霆想：是的，就是这样，这就是李易峰和别人不一样的地方。他有自己的原则，会用尽全力去做他认为该做的事，敢于在重压之下坚持自己，从第一次见面时就是这样，哪怕寄人篱下，他依然执着的为自己画出一圈底线，他放弃了做一名坦坦荡荡的纳税人的权利、放弃了大多数人公认的正义，但他同时又保护了他觉得最重要的东西——

什么是李易峰觉得重要的东西呢？

这是个值得思考的问题

物质生活的高度丰富、身份变化带来的精神上的充分满足，似乎都没有对李易峰产生诱惑，他曾经“穷”得连独善其身都做不到，可陈伟霆的直觉却告诉他，李易峰若“达”，是可以兼济天下的。

为什么会这样觉得呢？

陈伟霆想，好像李易峰身上总有一份自信、一份担当，使他能在关键时刻不卑不亢，不惧于向任何人坚持他的立场。过去陈伟霆喜欢他的人，现在慢慢发现其实他也很有才，所以一定要把他放出去，让他有更广阔的空间去发挥。

像大部分久居高位的人一样，陈伟霆爱才也惜才，只是付子宣之后，他对自己身边人的态度有所改变，总是多一分警惕，唯独到了李易峰这里，似乎更多的是迁就，只要李易峰注视着他，他就不想让对方失望。

————————————————

陈伟霆从浴室出来时，李易峰正坐在小会客厅里托一本《金融体系》，看见他出来抢先解释道“周姨正好在书房打扫，我拜托周姨帮忙拿的”

陈伟霆将他手边放着的水杯端起来喝了两口“出去两天不累吗？不早歇着”

李易峰怔愣着看他，于是陈伟霆借着放杯子弯腰的功夫，凑到人耳边问“打什么主意呢？”

李易峰哪成想他还会来这招，耳朵被人口中呼出的热气一嘘，“蹭”一下就站起来了，刚从书房打扫完毕出来的周姨正好从厅里路过下楼，头都没转，倒是陈伟霆站旁边笑了一声。

李易峰觉得他这位上司关系离近了以后跟以前简直两个样，暗想真是天下乌鸦一般黑，真不冤枉“违法犯罪分子”这个头衔，没一个好人！平时看着正经，其实一肚子坏水，跟以前见过的那群人根本没区别！…本来也没区别！他脑袋转起来，不一会儿吐槽就满一箩筐。

陈伟霆看他脸通红，失笑“这都不好意思了，看来我以前在屋里不太喜欢亮灯，错过了不少啊”

李易峰再也撑不住“我先进屋了”

逃进卧室上了床，才缓过几分神，对自己有如此大的反应简单归因为：这么大一个集团的话事人，怎么说话就这么没分寸呢！怎么还能开黄腔呢！

另一边陈伟霆对两句话就让人躲进了屋这件事，也是颇为意外，心想自己也没说什么过分的啊，何况再过分的事儿都干过不知道多少回了——然后再一想，这不对啊！我床上养个人，我上他怎么能叫过分呢？

陈伟霆跟进卧室，李易峰正倚在床头，书放在一旁矮桌上，脸色已经正常许多。陈伟霆坐到他身边，一边看他一边研究，刚才怎么就一下刺激着他了呢？

李易峰见看着自己的目光越来越耐人寻味，再看看顶上吊灯被开到最大亮度的十六盏灯泡，生怕陈伟霆是心血来潮想试一回开灯滚床单——

“霆哥，灯”李易峰小声提醒

陈伟霆一怔，笑了，回手关灯“你刚回来，早点睡吧。”


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰确实有些疲劳了，第二天醒来是五点四十，比平时晚了十分钟，陈伟霆觉得是在荒山野林里住帐篷睡行军床影响他休息，其实更令李易峰耗神的是和亚洲之虎代表见面前的忧虑。

和陈伟霆在一起住的时间久了，李易峰连对方睡眠时的呼吸节奏都十分熟悉，所以一清醒就意识到了不寻常——陈伟霆比他醒的还早，转头见他也醒了，怕他以前睡眠障碍的毛病又犯了，伸手去揽他“怎么了？”

李易峰眼睛里已经没有了睡意，翻过身来呆了一阵

“霆哥，现在沿着掸邦的情报网已经越查越深了，再继续下去可能会涉及一些高层人员。”

陈伟霆许久没有这样和人躺在床上谈过公事，适应了一会儿才开口

“你知道在德林达依开设项目的目的是什么吗？”

李易峰摇头

“中国是缅甸最大的贸易伙伴，但是进中国却要经过缅北的民族地方武装势力区，只要他们的民地武联合起来切断中缅之间的贸易公路，缅甸的经济就会承担巨大损失。缅甸要另寻出路，我们希望拓宽市场，泰国希望通过缅泰铁路带动区域经济，这是大家能一拍即合在德林达依建设经济开发区的原因。”

“所以就触动了缅北的利益？”

“在缅甸做这样的跨境贸易口岸，经营的业务要分两部分。一部分是正常贸易，还有一部分是特殊贸易。缅甸国内的形势复杂，政策变化也很快，一部分商品并不适合报关，卖家和买家都希望能独自交易，这样作为港口的建设者和经营者，很容易可以通过提供渠道拿到交易额提成。”

李易峰目瞪口呆，这就是走私吧？

就是走私吧！

为什么陈伟霆能说的这么冠冕堂皇理所当然？

“这是真正触动缅北利益的地方，所以此时他们站出来破坏这个项目的人和我们是没有任何缓和余地的。现在的时机很好，从外资到缅甸政府，都会支持我们，你这边的线索捋下去，找到的人越多，今后你到了缅甸，遇到的阻力就越小。”

“我们这...等于是在赚缅甸关税，如果他们的政府发现...”

“你去缅甸千万不要这样想问题，不要总想着用让利来换市场——别人提规则，你去遵守，这就是让利。你也不要总想着你做的事没有别人知道，明修栈道暗度陈仓是战术，但不能是战略。”

“您的意思是...缅甸是知道的？”

陈伟霆实在忍不住地亲了他一口“你以为我让你过去跑黑船的？是不是看见海警还要开枪拒捕啊？”说着又把人搂紧了些“缅甸自己本身经济能力就那么点，它要招商引资，当然就要放些特权。而且这个过程中，缅甸当地人从境外拿货再分销，会产生一批代理商分销商，逐渐就能够积累资本形成购买力，再反哺当地经济，这是个良性循环。”

李易峰听他把走私说得光明正大利国利民，就差值得公开倡导来让五湖四海共襄盛举了，脑袋里懵懵的。

不对！

不应该是这样的！

一定有什么地方错了！

“如果...如果是一些高风险的...比如毒品交易？”

“易峰，做渠道，原则上不干预买卖双方交易内容。”

对！这才是问题所在！李易峰突然有一种冲动想问问陈伟霆，问他：你个人是什么看法呢？你在看着那些以打破人自制力产生依赖性为目的而生产的物品流向人类社会时，你只把它看成是一单生意吗？你可以忽视一单生意背后无数人倾家荡产走向死亡和家庭的支离破碎吗？

可理智又在拦阻着他，告诉他现在最好什么都不要说。

而就在他决定沉默的时候，陈伟霆却问他道

“你对这种交易是什么态度？”

“啊？”

李易峰没有准备，被问个措手不及。

陈伟霆为什么会如此直接地问他这个问题？

这是在试探他吗？

应该答支持吗？

他不愿冒险，再三思索还是决定含糊其辞“我都按您的意思办”

但这一次陈伟霆没有放过他，强调地说“我是在问你的想法，你自己是怎么想的”

李易峰过去从来没想过这个问题会如此难回答，你去和贩毒的说我讨厌毒品让我们为了世界繁荣人类健康以后不要吃这口饭了，他不打死你才怪。

但是陈伟霆不一样，这种感觉很奇怪，李易峰觉得陈伟霆和他以前的那些任务目标都不一样，以至于他不得不仔细斟酌回答。他从陈伟霆的脸上看不出对任一方向回答的期待，所以在他开口的一刻，带着些赌徒梭哈一般的决绝。

“我自己觉得，在力所能及的范畴里，还是希望这样的交易可以少一些。”

“为什么？”

“觉得...不太好？”李易峰两只眼睛一眨一眨地盯着陈伟霆

陈伟霆“噗”一下笑出来“什么叫不太好？”

“...就是觉得一种能让人那么上瘾的东西听着就很可怕，卖给别人就会觉得...”

李易峰仓促间组织语言，答的磕磕绊绊，他连陈伟霆为什么会突然问他这个问题都想不明白，更不要说迎合。

“你能这样想就好”

在李易峰惊讶的目光中，陈伟霆继续说道“你要知道，人这种社会动物，做事要强调的是秩序，而毒品的导向是无序，它从根本上是不符合我们的利益的。”

李易峰脱口道“所以吴沙说您拒绝和缅北合作，是因为...”

陈伟霆一愣，似乎没想到李易峰这么关心这个“是原因之一，他们要养人养枪，又缺地缺技术，在他们提出的交易方案中，毒品占比非常高，不过更主要的还是其他原因的综合考虑。等你在缅甸熟悉一段时间之后，我们可以详细探讨——你不要单一独立地去思考一件事，就好像我刚才说，我个人不喜欢毒品，但是不意味着我要打破行规去干涉客户的交易。”

李易峰只能点头表示明白，心情复杂。

“你明白了就好，你去德林达依，管的就是这些事，所以我提前讲给你。你到外面，自己心里一定要有主意，以后有想不通的地方也可以来问我。”

李易峰愣愣地看着他

陈伟霆抬手抓抓人后脑勺“时间差不多，起床吧”

————————————————

在按照“破网行动”的计划联络章鱼和鲨鱼之前，李易峰首先有一项重要工作，对掸邦情报系统派驻香港头目的第一次讯问需要他在场。

将张海平留在监控室，李易峰作为旁听，签署讯问单，进入了讯问室。

班都坐在讯问室里的椅子上，手脚都被扶手和椅架上的特制固定铐锁住，亚洲之虎给他造成的下颚脱臼已经被复位，说话不成问题，看上去没有其他严重外伤。

主审的侦查员叫毛科，在特调组里资历最深，经验也最丰富，毛科谦让着想让李易峰坐主位，被李易峰拒绝了，示意他一切如常，自己坐到了一旁。

班都的目光在李易峰身上停留了一阵，说道

“你就是李易峰”

总的来说，谍报人员接受讯问时有两种应对策略，其一就是拒不开口，较为彻底的阻断信息渠道可以防止敌方从细节中获取情报，但同时也会直接导致被俘人员承受重大伤害，从而使这一策略难以持久；其二则是有选择性的、有策略的输出信息，但在科技高度发达的今天，各类高精尖仪器已经对谍报人员的素质提出了更高要求，他们需要战胜众多人类本能反应，以达到自我保护和迷惑对手的目的。

于是后者也成为更受业界推崇的应答策略——它的技术含量更高。

李易峰回想自己一路上与班都的接触，并没有透露自己姓名的地方，那么只有一种可能——对方知道自己。

“看来在德林达依的行动是你策划的”

一边的记录员终于反应过来这是关键信息，匆忙打开录音笔，在讯问记录模板文件里噼里啪啦地敲起来。

“很难说是策划。得知你要到缅甸的消息很突然，我只是雇佣了亚洲之虎而已。”

李易峰看眼毛科，毛科接收到信号，紧跟着问“你是什么时候收到消息的？”

“九月十七日”

“什么地方？几点？如何接收的？”

“基利路12号，上午九点，通过专用频道接收。”

毛科从物证箱里拎出一个装有U盘的封装袋——箱子里装的是亚洲之虎移交给他们的班都随身物品。

“这是你们的频道密钥吗？”

“是”

“情报是谁传给你的？接到情报后你做了什么？”

“吴沙传给我的，他是我们之间的唯一联络线路，接到情报后我汇报给了上峰。”

“你的上峰是谁？”

一直十分配合的班都停顿了两秒，说出一个人名

“依莱”

“他的常住地在哪里？你们是否见过面？”

“我不知道他住哪里，见面的话是他指定地点来找我。”

“在哪里见过？”

“大其力镇”

李易峰听地名耳熟，但是想不起在哪儿，毛科看样子也不熟，于是一边的记录员调出卫星地图给大家指了指。

为免音译导致的误差，毛科向班都核实

“缅甸边境上的大其力吗？”

“对”

李易峰顺带看了一眼从监控室同步过来的各项指标，评测结果均显示“正常”，可以认为班都到目前为止的表述值得采信。

“你和依莱见过几次？谈论的什么内容？”

“一次，是他派我来香港之前，交代我活动资金账户、安全屋、联络方式和下线情况。”

“你们在香港还有其他谍报人员活动吗？”

“就我所知没有了”

“那你算是你们在香港的最高级人员咯？就和依莱见过一次——你是看不起香港，还是看不起我们？”

一直呈现绿色“正常”字样的指标评测结果终于闪过一条黄色记录“待核实”，记录员借着笔记本屏幕的阻挡给毛科竖了个拇指。

在讯问过程中对接受讯问者谎言的首次揭穿十分重要，做好了可以对受讯者形成有力震慑，这是暴力手段不能替代的作用，如果做不好则反而会助长受讯者对抗的信心，为后续工作增加难度。毛科在仪器未显示异常的前提下果断发难，是全凭经验发动的一次心理攻击——他成功了。

讯问的顺利进行让现场和监控室里的侦查员们都十分满意，除了李易峰——与这些侦查员在一起的时间越长，他越体会到，这些人已经不属于一般的商业间谍范畴。

他们具有丰富的刑侦和情报学知识，理论和实践经验丰富，操作科学专业，李易峰从第一次见识内调处的讯问现场就觉得有种莫名熟悉，现在他终于发现了问题，那不是因为某一个人，而是整个内调处的运作方式都更趋近于军情系统。

太不可思议了，李易峰想，这从机构建设、人员训练、物资配给上都要与普通商业情报部门产生巨大差异，更关键的是，为什么要组建这样一个部门呢？搞走私的多了，有几个敢干这种犯国际众怒的事？

李易峰一下就明白为什么连美国刑警都追过来了——这东西任谁听了也得派人来摸摸底看看情况

“峰哥，方便出来一趟吗？”

张海平的声音在耳机里响起，李易峰见毛科刚问道“你们的人员训练地在哪里？”，起身出了讯问室，拽过耳麦问“怎么了？”

“阳哥派人来要之前咱们的调查资料，说要做分析。”

“都要什么资料？”

“清单在我这儿，我给您送下去？”

李易峰一想班都那是要打持久战拉锯战的势头，现场用不上自己，便说“你等着，我上去”


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

张海平手里的清单从“木其赛第一次讯问记录”一直到“吴沙作案过程简述”罗列了四十六条文件名称，这些东西原则上属于“九一九”案件的派生机密，应该与“九一九”案同属二级保密文件，但是刘金阳要调阅，就不存在保密限制的问题了。

李易峰在下面签字同意外借“还用不用加知悉人，再让他签责任书？”

“不用，阳哥是‘九一九’的知悉人，走个调阅手续就行了”张海平对流程比他更熟悉，接过李易峰签完字的清单“我先回去盖章，您还在这里等吗？”

李易峰看表现在是九点，跟张海平走出监控室

“昨天霆哥交代说，之前金融控股里那个人找到了，过几天就会送进来，让咱们和林诚交接一下，人交咱们来问。你联系林诚，可以的话今天下午跟他碰一下。”

“好”

“在通信处的数据筛查工作还在做吗？”

“还在做，查了将近半年的记录了。”

“我过去看一眼，中午前不回来了”

“好”

李易峰今天来A4特地穿了内调处的公务制服还佩戴了工作证——按照“袋鼠”的要求，接头暗号为上午十一点在C1大门外穿戴全套制服，西装外套上第一只扣子解开，左手放于纽扣处，工作证一半用衣服遮掩一半在外，暗语为“等车？”“对，都饿了，回去吃饭”“中午打算吃什么？”“看有没有红焖牛肉”“还不如罗宋汤”

这不是个友好的接头方案，C区是限制通行区域，普通非技术人员无权进出，对方提出这个要求，除了有意不配合香港方面行动外只有一种可能，那就是对方没有随意进出C区的能力，或者说，对方在C区要害部门工作。

————————————————

特调组的技术人员们在通信处圈出了一个机房，换人不停机。

之前二室过来的那个技术组长正带着两个人在岗，向他介绍了进展情况

“已经追踪到六个月前的记录了，随着线索的收集，我们可以更全面的提取数据特性，提高机器筛查的准确率，减少人工复核，这是好的地方。不好的地方在于，时间越久远，留存数据的完整性也就越差，复原难度会更高。总的来说，通讯时间可以确定，但内容很难了。”

李易峰知道他们技术组人员前段时间十分辛苦，他朝着正在仪器前操作的另外两名技术员走近几步，让三个人都能听到他说话

“之前是和时间赛跑，所以让你们加班加点全力排查，你们的成果确实起到了关键作用，现在另一边已经有了阶段性突破。你们这段时间也很疲劳，可以适当放松一下，班次、工作时间都可以重新排一排，后续的任务还很多，多关注可持续性。”

三个苦力听见都兴奋了“谢谢组长”

李易峰想，这就是张海平办事过程中的某种惯性，他习惯向上考虑而不是向下，他可以给自己把衣食住行都安排妥当，但是他容易忽略下面的一些问题，尤其在内调处这种从上到下都不爱提困难的地方。只是困难不提不等于没有，它终归是在影响工作效率。

距离十一点还有十分钟时，李易峰准备朝C1大楼外走去，一拉开机房门，见外面陆陆续续走过不少人，远比平时在楼道里见到的人密多了，他回头问技术组长“怎么外面这么多人？”

“他们十一点换班”

“整个信息部都换吗？”

“是全日制值班岗位换，普通岗位十一点半午休。”

李易峰出了机房，朝电梯方向走去，快走出一室的工作区时，旁边一间办公室里走出两人，当前那位谢顶男人还是个熟人。

“葛处？”

葛明启也认出他来“您又来公干？”

“来看一眼，现在准备回去了。”

此时葛明启身后的人刚把办公室门锁好“葛处，我先回去。”

葛明启回头应道“回去吧，下午好好休息，明天早上去室里开会。”

李易峰看他走远了，随口问道“这是？”

“一个刚升的副室长——怎么了？”

“看着眼熟”

葛明启敷衍地“噢”一声，转而问道“不知道您这边调查的进展怎么样了？”

“预计还需要一些时间，现在都还不能确定——给您的工作造成影响了吗？”

葛明启有些为难地说“影响倒谈不上，就是大家都很关心这件事，想知道结果。”

李易峰会意，公开地逮捕吴沙多少还是给通信处造成了一些影响，而且按李易峰猜想，以葛明启的性格恐怕和其他处室关系不会太好，这个“内鬼案”不结，别人难免指指点点——“你们处的人还在接受调查呢”

“我理解——不过木其赛是网络安全处的啊，他还是个副处，按理那边的日子应该比你们难过啊？”

葛明启一向觉得自己已经算够敢说的了，万万没想到李易峰比他更没顾忌，竟然如此直白，只能心道：果然是内调处的人，百无禁忌

“副处...是由部长任命”葛明启隐晦地说

既然是部长亲自任命，大家当然要顾忌一下，不然岂不是暗指部长识人不明？实话也是要小心说的。

一个哑谜打得俩人心照不宣，李易峰和他相视一笑

“这样啊——行，我想想办法”

李易峰主动说会“想办法”，大出葛明启意料。李易峰身份特殊，又是案子的直管，他要是肯出来说一句话，那真是比别人说一百句都有用了。只是两人从前并无交情，甚至可以说两人的首次见面并不愉快，葛明启想不出李易峰愿意帮忙的理由。

“我知道通信处上下的同事们最近承受的压力很大，降低这件事对正常工作的影响本就是我们应该做的，您不用想太多。”

葛明启搓搓手“您这样讲，我说谢谢反而肤浅了——但还是感谢您”

李易峰心里算着时间，不能耽搁太久，看准时机道“不用客气。您忙着，我先回去了。”

“我送您”

葛明启一路将他送到电梯，李易峰生怕他热情过头要亲自将自己送出大门上车，那可真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚，连声说“留步”。路过的技术员们都新奇的想看看是什么人居然能让葛处这么积极地迎来送往，一见是内调处的工作证，又快速走开了。

李易峰到底成功地把葛明启留在了电梯外，电梯门关上的一刻长出一口气，他在电梯里解开西服的第一只纽扣直接用左手覆上，顺便压住了一半工作证，走出电梯时他看到手表上距离十一点整还有一分钟。

走出C1大楼，外面较为空旷，此时来换班的人已经进了楼，交班的人还没来及出来，外面几乎没有人。为免显眼，李易峰踱步到一旁，从口袋里拿出手机，首先看到张海平发给他的和林诚下午两点在会议室碰面的信息，他回复“收到”，然后开始翻看组别为“九一九特调组”里面的信息。大家都听说组里又有了新线索，七嘴八舌“听说这个厉害，有点官衔的”“都让老毛上了，肯定厉害”“毛哥还没出来吗？”“没有，跑图的也没出来，有的磨了这个”

从十一点过三分开始，交班的技术员们陆续从楼里走出，开始有些稀疏，渐渐越来越多。

十一时五分

十一时八分

走出大楼的人由疏而密，由密而疏，然而没有一个人来同他说话。

十一时十分

按照对方要求，等待时长为十分钟，无论是否成功接头，两次联络之间间隔不少于三天。

李易峰果断放弃，就近拦一辆巡逻车朝A4去了。

鉴于不清楚对方的身份和工作情况，李易峰也无从推测接头失败的原因。可能是客观因素导致，大到有突发工作，小到临时有人同行；也可能是主观因素导致——这是比较糟糕的，这意味着对方已经获知他的身份，但拒绝表露自己身份，那对方的动机就比较复杂了。

当然，这个接头方式从一开始信息就不对等，他只是相信何思正既然敢同意国际刑警方面的要求，就一定有把握对方是可靠的，不会用他的安全冒险。而且，按照何思正吃人不吐骨头的办事风格，能让他认头吃这么大亏，那只“袋鼠”应该也是个厉害人物——只是下一次接头还能否赶得上行动，又能否成功，李易峰心里并没有底，他必须做好由香港警方独立行动的准备。

————————————————

李易峰回到A4后首先到B2层的监控室看了进度，讯问仍在继续，估计一轮下来至少要七八个小时，他让人把上午的笔录打印出来，直接拿着去了食堂，边吃边看。

班都，1965年生于缅甸孟贡镇，他的父亲是华裔，母亲是掸族，在家一直务农。缅北民族地方武装冲突激烈的时候强征他们去打仗，他的父亲阵亡，他被俘后很快投降，不久被放回家乡。此时他母亲已经不知去向，由于家中土地已经荒芜，他为了混口饭吃，给人做苦力，一路辗转到了孟洋镇。2000年，已经三十五岁的班都觉得自己这样居无定所四处漂泊不是办法，想找个安定些的生计，被一名毒贩介绍到一处军营，说那里“吃得好”“打枪少，很安全”，班都信以为真，进了军营，他没想到那是一个特工训练基地。

按照班都的说法，“在这里见过依莱几次，都是来做讲话和看训练成果的”“进去就出不来了”，训练十分残酷，经常是你死我活，“做不好就枪毙”，“很多都是孩子，我这个年龄的很少”。班都的父亲过去曾是国民党远征军的士兵，在家里就给他讲过许多基础战术知识，无形中培养了他的军事素养，曾经跟着军队打仗受过的训练又起了些作用，他侥幸活下来，成为一名“合格特工”。

2005年，班都开始执行任务，一开始在佤邦联合军和果敢同盟军中活动，慢慢得到上级赏识。2009年，班都突然得到指示，要在大其力镇接受一项机密任务，在那里他再一次见到了依莱。依莱给了他三万美元活动经费，让他到香港统筹情报工作，直接领导木其赛和吴沙。

德林达依的偷袭行动失败后，班都知道陈氏即将展开一轮严格的内部调查的工作，他担心木其赛的暴露会影响他的安全，于是搭乘飞机离开香港到泰国“避风头”，但他没想到亚洲之虎背叛得如此彻底。在缅甸官方通报各航空公司开始搜寻他去向后不久，亚洲之虎就直接上门将他扣押起来，最后又移交给了陈氏。

班都表示愿意配合陈氏的调查，但希望陈氏能保障他的安全——因为即使陈氏放了他，依莱也一定认为他已经变节，不会放过他。对于这一点侦查员们表示存疑，班都居然觉得刚刚被自己布置完偷袭行动的陈氏能保障他的安全——这心也不是一般的大。

且不论投诚是真心还是假意，李易峰看完这份笔录的第一感觉是——必须马上找一个熟悉缅甸情况的人来。毛科确实是一个优秀的刑侦人才，但他对缅甸的情况甚至还不如自己了解得多，这在讯问像班都这样的缅甸当地人时有巨大劣势。他想起孟付珩当时扫眼照片就叫出了名字——虽然孟二小姐很任性，但厉害也是真厉害，从哪里再去找这样一个人呢？

邰广利的名字适时地出现在李易峰的脑海里——既然早晚要搭档，你早受点累也不亏，这个重任还是拍给你比较好。


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰下午到会议室时见白志顺站在门外，便知道林诚已经到了。推门而入，原来张海平也在，正和林诚说话，见他进来两人都站了起来。

李易峰看眼表确认自己没迟到“这么早？”

“临时有些变化”林诚伸手请他坐下“金融控股里发现的这个人叫杜泽同，本来被控制在金融控股的大厦里，想今晚就送进来跟您交接。结果上午发生意外，他买通看守想逃走，快出大厦时，保安开了枪，其中一枪失误，导致他重伤。现在圣达西正在抢救，医生判断要观察三天，情况稳定后再做移动。”

李易峰先是遗憾了一下怎么没一个失手直接击毙了，再就是疑惑——杜泽同要是留在陈氏，起码一时半刻性命无虞，现在往外跑，岂不是作死？他总不会是觉得自己神通广大到能就此隐姓埋名销声匿迹连国际刑警都找不着他了吧？别说现在外面是个地球上的警察就想逮他了，就他现在从陈氏一跑，以金河安保的动员能力，恐怕他想出香港都难。

“好，那咱们就先交接下情况吧”

林诚将材料递给他

“根据杨总发来的通报，杜泽同在金融控股公司内负责审计，掌握一部分德林达依港口建设项目的资金流动情况，这些情况被他泄露给了掸邦方面，使掸邦基本掌握了项目的布置实施进度。

两个月前，杜泽同参与审计金融控股旗下天一公共开发与服务银行准备拨付港口建设项目的首批资金，据推测，这个消息很可能被透露给了掸邦方面，使得掸邦判断缅甸的项目即将成型，所以决意要破坏在德林达依进行的三方会谈。

此外据了解，杜泽同还有一重身份，他是一名纪律部队成员，不过他本人没有承认。”

“警队的？”

“很有可能——我们希望能向他本人核实。”

“如果确实是呢？”

“那问题就比较复杂了。但无论如何要先确认他的警号、番号、参与的行动代号、行动目的、上线、联络方式、包括是否有其他人员等等，我们只做保防，对外交涉要看上面的决定。”

“这个消息来源可靠吗？”

“杨总给过来的消息还是可靠的，现在的问题还是要让他本人开口，而且要保证他在面对媒体和法院质询时不会改口。”

“有没有时间要求？”

“那倒没有，先等他恢复吧，现在他那样子镜都上不了，更不要说见人，搞得好像我们故意伤害一样。”

李易峰听林诚满腔委屈，瞬间想起一句话——上梁不正下梁歪，有个能把走私说的振振有词的上司，就有把人打成重伤还觉得自己被冤枉了的下属。

“杨总的人正在医院盯着他，负责人的联系方式我刚才也告诉小海了。情况稳定后转进云峰来，他们就不管了，全权交给您。”

“好”

“情况大概就是这样——后面再有什么问题您可以随时叫我。”

张海平替李易峰把林诚送出去，回来翻开自己的笔记本准备和李易峰汇报上午的工作，结果李易峰在他前面开口了

“班都的笔录我都看过了——光靠毛科这样问不行，你再联系下邰组那边，得找一个熟悉缅甸的人过来。”

李易峰语速不慢，张海平调整了一下自己的脑电波频率跟上他的思路

“好”

“然后还有几件事，第一，准备在组里开一个工作布置会，人员要重新分配，班都、木其赛和吴沙、即将收进来的杜泽同，都安排专人一对一跟进，组里集中分析；第二，通信处那边数据筛查的工作现在没有那么急了，我上午过去时已经和他们说过，重新排班，你注意找他们要新的工作计划；第三，和信息部沟通一下，当初抓吴沙时动静还是比较大，大家都很关注，你酌情给处长以上的人员通报一下我们的进展，不要让他们花太多精力在这上面。”

张海平一开始还只是认真听，后面开始在日志本上速记，记完抬头看着李易峰想等下文，俩人对着眨了几下眼，李易峰说

“就这些”

张海平才反应过来，这只是一个特调组，不是以前那些一级子公司或者大型二级子公司，随便罗列都是一堆工作，只是方才李易峰气势太足，让张海平想起还在陈办时的工作常态。

“是，我马上去办”

————————————————

李易峰知道邰广利的团队里一定有人熟悉缅甸甚至整个东南亚的情况，但他依然低估了像陈氏这样横跨多行业的大型集团的能量。

邰广利得知他的需求后问他“是只需要远程咨询还是需要人进云峰？”

“人得进来，得签保密协议。”

“那我让康学真过去，他是瑞才政法学院的国际关系学硕士，正是东南亚方向，我接这个项目时请他老师来做顾问，他跟着过来的。我让他坐最近的航班回去，您帮他备个案吧。”

至此李易峰终于意识到，陈氏在教育行业的发展已经给其自身提供了惊人的人才储备，他们经过两代人不到三十年的努力，就打造出一条人才链，未来更将进一步完善扩充，形成体系和规模，为陈氏的发展提供强大的支持和保障。

他突然想思考一个问题——我要打碎的，究竟是什么？

李易峰下午下班时没有坐电梯，而是到了三楼行政部的规范管理处，在一只匿名建议箱里投下一张A5规格纸条，写的建议是：请给A1-422递送集团每日内部通告。左右下角各折起三厘米为暗记，对折两次代表速件。这个建议箱每天会由规范管理处的调研员王雨——也就是章鱼打开，复件就是第二日送来的内部通告，左角向前折为等待王雨发起联络，左角向后为主动接触王雨，右角向前为暂不适宜接头，右角向后为警告“我处境危险，万勿联络！”

————————————————

回到A2时陈伟霆不在，直到晚上七点多，周姨推开李易峰的房门告诉他“今天晚上霆哥不回来吃了，您别等了。”

陈伟霆很久没有这么晚过，让李易峰有些意外“刚刚说的吗？晚上还回来吗？”

“是，刘秘刚刚打来电话说的，晚上不一定。”

想到偌大一个房间只有自己一个人，李易峰突然觉得有些别扭

“这样的话我就先回去好了。”

“霆哥之前交代过，您住在这里不打紧的，要不先给您开餐？”

李易峰听完这话觉得刚才那股别扭更强烈了，但不等他咂摸过味儿来就被请到餐桌上。稀里糊涂一个人吃完饭，又不好意思坐旁边看着别人帮他收拾，于是自己把碗筷送到厨房，还想顺手刷了，但被早已经深刻了解他工作方式方法的小吴拦下来，让他“尽管休息”，吕大厨悄无声息地拉偏架，递给他一盘芒果、草莓、火龙果的三拼，占住他双手，好让徒弟安心干活儿。

李易峰一看帮了倒忙，有些无奈，只好端着水果走了。这样一耽搁，又不好吃饱喝足的自己回A3睡觉去，只得留下来。

十点多时周姨又进屋来提醒他“您累了就上楼先睡吧”

夜班换过，等到快十二点，外面依然没有动静。李易峰从自己屋子的小储藏柜里搬出架折叠床——这床看样子有些旧，放的还隐蔽，要不是李易峰一向细心，真未必能发现。

跟野外行军钻睡袋还不一样，折叠床展开下面就是个硬木板，比直接睡地上都硬。好在储藏柜里有几只铺椅子的坐垫，扯出三个来一拼，再拿出几身平时穿的家具服当枕头，躺着还算舒服。仗着A2里装的是恒温恒湿系统，随便盖件睡袍，也不怕着凉。

李易峰躺在床上，在入睡前终于想出来为什么今天晚上感觉这么别扭了：“他大爷的！陈伟霆这是把我当宠物养呢？跟养猫养狗完全没区别啊！”

然后愤愤不平地睡了

陈伟霆快两点进的门，高大厨得到门口岗哨的通报，提前到门口等着去迎他。

陈伟霆先进门，刘金阳跟在后面替他拿东西，换过鞋准备把手里的东西放上楼时陈伟霆在旁边说了句“轻点”，刘金阳一下没反应过来，高伯在旁边道“峰哥睡楼下了”。

刘金阳笑笑，什么都没说的上楼了。

陈伟霆衣服解到一半想起来“他那屋有床吗？”

李易峰不出屋，谁也不好进去查房，高伯自然答不上，于是陈伟霆径自往房间走去，门一推开便愣住了。

其实如果李易峰仔细想想就不难猜到，一张老旧的折叠床能被留在A2，当然是有原因的——它见证了陈伟霆在A2的所有童年时光。

刘金阳下来没看见陈伟霆，跟高伯打声招呼便回去了。高伯等他离开，回头来找陈伟霆，正好见陈伟霆把房门带上，疑问道“霆哥？”

“您帮我进去问问他要不要上楼，就说我回来了”

鉴于李易峰能在A2把自己搞成如此“凄惨”，陈伟霆估计要是亲自去问，肯定又要被理解成某种“强效命令”，回答未必能如人所愿。

果然高伯进去问完出来回道“峰哥说不想动了”

陈伟霆点点头“您简单拿些吃的上来，明天早上不用等我，他吃完该干什么让他去就行了。”

———————————————— 

从陈伟霆一进门就醒过来的李易峰，在听见高伯上楼的脚步声后，睁开眼睛盯着天花板瞪了几分钟，接着睡了。 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

第二天李易峰比平时更早到特调组办公室，看见张海平的桌子上已经放了今天内部通告的信封，他随手拿起来

张海平看见说道“峰哥，那个我还没来及写简报”

“没关系，组里事情多，以后每天的通报你直接给我就行，我自己看。”

“好，谢谢峰哥”

李易峰拿着简报进入里间拆开，最后一页通告的左下角向上翘起——王雨将主动联络他。

康学真下午到特调组来报到，小伙子很抱歉的和李易峰解释“接到通知时正在越南，过来要转机，又遇到了航空管制，所以下午才到”，李易峰赶紧安抚他几句“不要紧，来了就好，一点不晚”，而后由张海平为他办理进组手续，顺便将班都的讯问笔录给了他一份，让他先研究，准备后面开工作布置会时再正式让他和毛科见面。

————————————————

下午李易峰和张海平都在办公室里，快下班时突然有人敲门，李易峰在内间听见张海平去开了门

“王研究员，又搞调查了？”

回答他的女声有些意外“您不在秘书处那边了？挪地方了？”

“临时过来”

“哦”来人看看关着的房门，小声道“来新老板了？”

这句正好被开门的李易峰听见，他站在门框处，看到门口的人，短发、单眼皮、高鼻梁、眉毛被精心修过，和记忆中的照片完全对应，他问张海平道“这是？”

“行政部规范管理处调研员王雨”王雨自己回答

“你好”

“您好”王雨先递给他一张信封“这是今年区议会选举的投票通知卡，组织管理处托我带过来的，名字过几天会告诉您。”

李易峰接过来，不明就里地看张海平

张海平解释道“总部会统一为员工中的合法选民报名，我直接替您报了。”

李易峰知道这是陈氏已经为他办理了一个合法身份，不然他一个黑户，能是合法选民？这显然是一个由组织管理处主导的操纵选举的动作。虽然各个团体明里暗里都有类似导向，但是敢像陈氏做成这么明目张胆的人，李易峰还没有见过。

“另外我这儿还有两份调研表，麻烦您帮忙填一下”王雨说着给他和张海平手里一人塞了一份

“我也填？”张海平不情不愿

“您这不是在内调处嘛，内调处的人不好找，您多给填份呗。”

张海平一看调研表——“关于对内部调查处执行工作实施复议制度的可行性调查（组长级）”

“这怎么复议？我开一枪回来还要研究一下看我是不是应该开枪？还是复议我不应该打他胳膊应该打他腿？”

“这不是先调研吗，没说实施”王雨笑着说

李易峰在一边道“好了小海，帮人家填吧——王研究员，您方便进来给我具体讲讲吗？我还不太熟悉你们，别填错了。”

王雨看看他，说“当然方便，是我该谢谢您配合”

于是两个人回到内间，又关上门。李易峰坐下来，朝王雨用嘴型比出两个字

“章鱼”

————————————————

下班时李易峰推开门交代“小海你填完先走吧，帮康顾问安排一下晚饭，他第一天来，你替我照顾一下。”

张海平自然答应，很快便下班走了。

李易峰确认环境安全，和王雨将两人的手机放在里间，关上门而后走到外间。李易峰先开口道“章鱼，你和鲨鱼已经被编入‘破网行动’，我是眼镜蛇，老何让我来联络你们，同时负责行动。”

王雨挺拔的身姿伫立原地，她不动，只是说

“我是章鱼，向你报到”

王雨没有看上去那么年轻，至少一定比李易峰要大，李易峰知道，李易峰知道王雨也知道，但谁也没有在意这个问题。

李易峰向王雨口述了“破网行动”目的，问她“你和鲨鱼平时怎么联络？”

“鲨鱼每周有一次巡逻，会离开D区，我搭乘他的巡逻车。”

李易峰皱眉“每周都这样吗？”

“是的”

“那你们这是固定联络了”形成固定联络的两个人，其中一个暴露，另一个也逃不掉，相当于绑在了一起

“没有别的办法，在这里所有联络都是被监控的，除非能做到像你这样的位置——目前我和鲨鱼保持恋人关系作为掩护，暂时是安全的。”

“这个关系是公开的吗？”

“不能算完全公开，熟悉的人都知道。”

“你们下一次联络是什么时候？”

“明天”

“一周一次的频率太低了，常态下还可以，行动的话不够”

王雨从口袋中掏出一只比手机小些的方盒“这是应急通讯时使用的，你先拿着，频率都写好了，频道1一长一短两次刮擦，再转频道2。

——我明天再和鲨鱼约一个定时通讯的时间，每天联络一次，你觉得几点好？最好是晚上。”

“晚上我都在A2，不方便”

王雨神色略带惊讶，没想到这位“眼镜蛇”居然已经进入了A2，旋即更改方案“鲨鱼每晚九点半在D区内有一个短暂的巡视，我让他每天九点三十到三十五分，将通讯调至频道2，如果你有需要，就在这个时间里呼叫他。平时由我和他保持联系，要紧的情况我会放在每天给你的内部通告里。”

李易峰同意了这个方案

————————————————

李易峰回A2时周姨和他打招呼的声音比平时都要小，他走到客厅里，见陈伟霆闭着眼睛倚在沙发上，看样子像是睡着了。

李易峰小心钻进厨房去看正在忙活的吕大厨，吕大厨看见他道“峰哥今天回来晚了啊？”

“噢，下班耽误了一会儿”

“霆哥等您呢，估计这会儿是累了”

李易峰哑然，低头捡一盘草莓和车厘子去过水——水果在送进A2厨房后就被洗过，食用时只要再冲一遍就可以。

等他冲好了水果，吕大厨又凑过来说“要不您去喊一下吧，饭吃太晚了不好。”

李易峰刚想答话，口袋里的手机一声震动，有消息过来，他擦擦手拿出手机来看，是康学真。就在看的这一会儿功夫里，手机又接二连三的振起来，消息一条接着一条发来，他放下手机无奈地对吕大厨说“我好像没法留下吃晚饭了。”

吕大厨被震得都不知该说什么——霆哥专门等人吃饭，结果人来了说不吃了，谁见过？

反正吕大厨没见过

李易峰端着自己洗好的水果放到陈伟霆跟前，瓷盘和木制的茶桌接触发出些微声响。

陈伟霆缓缓睁开眼睛，然后坐直身子“回来了”

李易峰一时竟有些心虚，犹犹豫豫地说“霆哥…我刚接到组里的消息，还得过去一趟…我…”

陈伟霆看着他越说越结巴，没等他想出下面的话

“去跟周姨说一声，不然太晚你进不来”

李易峰不敢确定他是不是真的不在意，又小心地说“那我先…过去了？”

陈伟霆似乎还存留些方才休息时的状态，轻声答应“去吧”

李易峰快走到门口时，周姨先他一步拉开门，却不是替他开的——门外进来的是刘金阳。

刘金阳跟他照面点头打了个招呼，等他关门走了才到客厅去看端坐在沙发上的人，看着左腕上多出来的一串蓝水晶，眼珠打个转道

“上午看见小林拿着这串珠子我还问他哪儿来的，他跟我说是惊喜来的，原来是这个意思。”

“内调处从他开始就会似是而非的编排了，下面得成什么样子？”

刘金阳笑着说“您就放过他吧，跟掸邦这一仗他不容易。”

陈伟霆站起来走向办公桌“说你的事吧”

———————————————— 

李易峰出了A2似乎脑袋又清醒了些，觉得自己刚才实在丢人。不能吃饭还不是为了替陈伟霆干活？这有什么好心虚的！再想到陈伟霆这两天似乎异常忙碌，不知道和即将到来的区议会选举是不是有某种关联。

他在路上给张海平打了电话，让他喊上毛科直接到康学真的住处汇合——临时人员的住宿一般都安排在B区。

而导致李易峰如此焦急赶到康学真住处的原因，除了他觉得现在和陈伟霆的关系好像和之前有些不太一样了以外，主要还是康学真发来的消息过于震撼。

“班都说的这个情况不可能。”康学真肯定地说

“哪里有问题？”毛科问

“都有问题”

毛科愣了愣，先看眼李易峰，又对这位第一次见面的顾问说道“对他的讯问全程使用了十几套仪器进行指标监测，虽然个别失误难免，但是您说的这个都有问题…是不是…也不太科学？”

“你们知道这个依莱是谁吗？”

“应该是他们的情报主官？”

“依莱是糯康的手下，他为糯康负责情报工作——你们知道糯康是什么人吗？”

这次毛科更犹豫了“好像说他是坤沙的接班人”

“这个差太远了”康学真摇头，他直接把手里拿着的笔录翻到背面当草稿纸，在上面边说边写

“我们首先要搞清楚掸邦当前最主要的两派势力，一派是当初缅共人民军分裂后形成的果敢、佤邦、小勐拉、北掸邦军，一派是坤沙的蒙泰军余部形成的南掸邦军。

坤沙带领蒙泰军自立掸邦共和国后，和缅泰联军及人民军多面作战，那时糯康在他手下就是个连长。后来坤沙投降，一部分人不愿意再跟他——比如现在控制了掸邦大部分地区的南掸邦军，他们的领导人召耀世就是那会儿跑出来的。

糯康跟着坤沙，接受了缅甸政府改编，他的部队就变成了民团。但糯康自己又不甘心，于是私下联络了不少坤沙旧部，想出去单干，此时他势力太小，无法与缅甸政府军对抗，于是暂且先投靠了召耀世。后来跟着他的人多了些，他才跑出去自己划了块地盘，只给南掸邦军交保护费。

南掸和北掸除了与政府军常有冲突外，相互间也时有交火，所以班都说的掸邦这个概念不准确，还要确认他到底从属哪一个政治军事实体，鉴于班都对糯康的情况非常熟悉，我个人判断他应该属于南掸邦军一方。

但是从整个掸邦的政治局势来看，能够统管香港情报工作的班都，绝不应该是受糯康指挥的，更不会是那个依莱。相反，他的身份一定不低于糯康才对。”

李易峰点头“你继续说”

“还有一个资历问题，他说他从2000年开始受训，我认为这不可能。一名成熟的特工要经过长时间的培训和实战，近些年掸邦的特工大多用于内耗，没有什么成绩。南掸也没有道理把在陈氏埋的这么深的几个人交给一个半路出家的农民。”

“再早缅北都打成一锅粥了，谁有能力培养这种海外特工？”毛科不解

康学真摇头“不是的。坤沙在缅北作战时，他的参谋长张苏泉是黄埔二十期军官生，接受的是国民党正规特种部队训练，他替坤沙训练的部队素质，在当时整个东南亚都是出类拔萃的。张苏泉非常重视情报工作，他暗中培训了大量情报人员，除了在缅泰联军和人民军内进行活动，在老挝、越南、中国包括苏联，都有他们的耳目。

后来坤沙投降，张苏泉也一直追随，缅北就再没有这样优秀的指挥官了，他布置的情报网也大多成了断线的风筝。现在南掸邦得到的主要支持只有两方面，美方出资，泰方出人，相对于发展越来越快的军事领域，实际是在不断落后。反而是当年张苏泉培养出来的老兵，只要还留在南掸军中的，现在都有着重要地位，经验老道，很受信任。”

康学真郑重地说“这个班都很可能就是早期接受过张苏泉训练，追随坤沙的蒙泰旧部。作为南掸放在香港的情报官，他和糯康之间应该只是合作关系而已。他隐瞒自己的真实身份，应该是不希望将南掸牵扯进来——糯康已经被放弃了。”


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

康学真将关系分析得如此明白，使得在场众人都意识到当下情况的复杂性。先前大家都觉得缅北的民族地方武装一穷二白，要人没人，要钱没钱，走投无路只能搞些恐怖袭击这样的极端手段。但是现在按康学真所说，南掸也好，北掸也好，都是中美缅泰四国博弈下的产物，地缘政治关系复杂。如果班都真的是南掸军中一名重要人物，那他所产生的政治影响将远大于他所掌握的情报。

“南掸军高级官员策划对缅泰港商务座谈实施袭击！六死五伤！”

这样的新闻如果把主语换做其他国家，都可以让执政党下台了——就算对南掸军而言也绝对是惊天丑闻，足以影响国际舆论。

但是爆出这样的新闻对陈氏有什么好处呢？届时被推上风口浪尖的陈氏能做什么？

取缔南掸军？缅甸政府从收编蒙泰军时就想这么干了，十几年不还是没干成？美、泰、中恐怕没谁想看到一个强大统一的缅甸。

让南掸军交出凶手？这个最好办了——班都就在他们手里，连抓都不用抓，南掸恐怕还会好心的号召大家“虽然我们几百万掸族人中不小心出了一个败类，可亚洲之虎才是刽子手呢！请正义的国家一起打击他们吧！”。

虽然李易峰不太关心亚洲之虎的形象，但是在刚刚生效的结盟中，陈氏同样从中获益——至少能够干掉糯康这个矛盾最尖锐的敌手。此时不顾亚洲之虎的感受，也不是什么好做法。

而且在此之外，李易峰还难免有另一重担心——班都只是针对陈氏在进行间谍活动吗？他对港府有没有其他企图？

他给自己定定神，先将眼前的事安排好

“毛科，你按照康顾问提供的情况，明天再去讯问班都，务必要确认他的身份！”

“小海，涉及讯问班都的人员，要加强保密措施，一切信息不得向外透露。”

“康顾问，以后每天关于班都的资料都会及时提供给您，请您多多协助我们，有其他建议也可以及时跟我提。”

三人依次称“是”

————————————————

李易峰从康学真的住处出来还没有太晚，张海平关心地问他“峰哥吃饭了没？用不用…”

话音没落周姨的电话就打进来，告诉他“A2这边留饭了，如果工作结束的快可以回来吃”

张海平在边上听出是周姨的声音，马上猜出个大概，等李易峰挂了电话说

“看来不用”

李易峰回去时陈伟霆正在步道上跑步，李易峰特意等他跑进自己视线，让他看见自己，表示汇报自己回来了。

陈伟霆速度不减，在距离他几十米时给他指指A2方向，示意他不用等。李易峰看懂意思，在陈伟霆跑过自己身边时简单说“我先进去”。

————————————————

如果李易峰是一名新闻工作者，现在一定早已经赶到报社把自己刚刚获知的消息登到国际新闻的头版头条上。

但李易峰是一名拥有自己政治立场和信仰特工，从小受到的教育和每一点专业训练都在告诉他，他掌握的消息有多么重要，多么敏感。

这给了他极大的压力

此时和在德林达依的酒店里遇袭时既不同又相同，不同之处在于那时他命悬一线却无还手之力，现在起码看起来是他在掌握着班都的生死；可从大局来看，他的处境与当时又何其相似，无知而无力。

归根结底，班都的生与死，明与暗，全在陈伟霆一念之间。

陈伟霆如果得知了班都的身份，会怎么去利用他？

李易峰无从知晓

李易峰甚至不能确定陈伟霆在缅甸，在东南亚，究竟想要什么。

陈伟霆告诉他的，就是全部的事实了吗？

不确定目的，不确定下一步行动

虽无性命之忧，但对于李易峰而言，让他眼看着一件事在自己手里失控，带来的压力并不亚于身处枪林弹雨生死一线的战场。

李易峰从康学真住处回A2的一路上都陷于这种压力之下。

然而等他站在A2的步道上，看见陈伟霆从远处跑来，似乎又突然受到某种安抚——还好是陈伟霆，还好是陈氏。

还好有陈氏这样出色的情报实力和保密体系，才能在第一时间发现问题，控制信息流向。

还好最后做决策的是陈伟霆——他比李易峰从前接触的所有目标都更强大、更冷静、更理性，这些原本最不被希望出现在对手身上的特质此时让李易峰庆幸，至少，至少陈伟霆一定比别人更能认识到这件事的复杂性，不至于稀里糊涂地搞到谁也收拾不了的局面上，使其衍变为一场国际乱战。

李易峰回头看向步道弯曲的尽头，陈伟霆的身影已经不见。

陈氏就这样在不知不觉间卷入金三角乃至东南亚地区的国家争端，作为一个企业来讲，其实面临着巨大风险。渔船出海是要看天气的，海上无风三尺浪，再赶上风暴，恐怕转眼便是倾覆的结局。现在陈氏这条船是抱着个不定时爆炸的风暴之锤出海，这一锤挥错了地方或者不小心在自己怀里炸了，陈氏都得陪葬，还得搭上一批过路船，危险可想而知。

陈伟霆会怎样做？

————————————————

陈伟霆回到A2时，李易峰正吃到一半，他看见陈伟霆一手拿着毛巾还在擦汗，一手从周姨那里接过一杯果汁朝自己走过来，坐到了餐桌旁边，直直看着自己，似乎想说什么。

李易峰停下筷子等他开口，然后便听皇上说“你吃你的”

“……”

李易峰勉强又吃几口，见皇上还是刚才的姿势看着他，终于忍不住放下筷子

“我吃好了”

陈伟霆看看他面前没用过的空碗，再看看桌上没太动过的菜，一句多余的话都懒得说了

“我先上楼，你吃完再上来吧”

他听着陈伟霆上楼的声音，突然明白在外面那种莫名的安心从何而来——在每一次陈伟霆对他期望的满足中，被理解、被相信，于是自然而然的产生归属感，乃至更进一步的依赖。

“这是正常的”李易峰告诉自己“它是科学的，符合理论，被实践证实，具有普适性的，谁也逃不过”

李易峰上楼时陈伟霆已经换了睡袍，刚刚洗过，头发还是湿的。在大部分时候，陈伟霆不会在个人事务上耽误太多时间，洗漱加一起不超过十分钟，吃饭不超过十五分钟；少部分情况下……不能作为参考依据。

陈伟霆坐在小会客厅里招他过去，让他坐到自己旁边，被耽误了半顿饭功夫的话这才问出来

“有难办的事了？”

李易峰心猛地一跳，原来这么明显吗？自己现在已经这样藏不住心事了吗？

陈伟霆倒是很有耐心，一边喝着还剩下小半杯的果汁，一边时不时看他一眼，过去陈伟霆问话时的摄人姿态荡然无存。

于是李易峰也不再那么小心翼翼，简单将康学真分析的情况的说了

“我让他们明天再去核实情况，现在还不能下定论。”

陈伟霆听得很认真，但论起紧张程度，连批准他进内调处的前一晚都比不上——那是李易峰接触陈伟霆后目睹他做决定最慎重的一次了。后来虽然在赵晓宇的问题上和陈伟霆有过争执，但那更接近于某种谈判，不是陈伟霆单方面的决策。

“你很担心？”陈伟霆问，但更像是描述

李易峰点头“我觉得……这件事比较复杂”

“是很复杂”陈伟霆纠正

“……所以如果班都的身份证实了……我们怎么办？”

“恩”陈伟霆将手里的果汁放下“你知道这件事如果把南掸牵扯进来，会变成什么样子吗？”

“难以想象”

“所以你觉得要怎么办？”

李易峰眨眼“…秘而不宣？”

陈伟霆嘴角微微翘起，默许了这个答案。

李易峰没想到陈伟霆用的是这个“拖”字，所谓天下没有不透风的墙，就算以陈氏的实力，也不可能永远保守一个秘密。被定密的文件都要有解密时间和条件，更别说连班都带内调处的侦查员们这么多大活人。早晚要响的雷，为什么陈伟霆要搁置不管呢？

“我们没法做到完全保密，班都平时的接触者也会发现的。”

陈伟霆笑了“你不用像躲地雷一样，班都没有你想的那么危险。他可以是导火索，也可以是饵。”

“您想等其他人来挑明这件事？”

“或许有，或许没有，不重要。”陈伟霆用指尖轻敲茶桌“但是你应该关注亚洲之虎的动向”

李易峰明白他的意思“您觉得亚洲之虎已经知道了班都的身份，是有意将他交给我们的？”

这样的怀疑确实很有道理，亚洲之虎扎根东南亚，对缅北的情况一定比他们熟悉得多。

“去查查看，也不要想当然”

“如果是真的，亚洲之虎这一盘可赚大了。”想到这笔交易是自己做的，李易峰便觉有些尴尬——和立场无关，是纯粹的好胜心作祟。

“是吗？——我倒觉得还好”陈伟霆无所谓地说“走着看，后面的事谁说的好。”

“那还要不要沿着班都这条线继续往上查？”再继续下去，可能就要涉及南掸方面真正的高层了

陈伟霆漆黑的眸凝视着他，说

“不要蒙住自己的眼睛”

李易峰垂下眼帘“是，我明白了”

这一句回答后两人保持了近一分钟的安静，谁也没有说话，由此宣告整个讨论的结束。

然后由陈伟霆转移了话题

“好了，你的事说完了，我也有件事”

李易峰看向他

“明天有一场商界茶话会，安排了演出，你最近也挺累的，去放松放松，顺便替我出席一下。”

“明天？”虽然不知道陈伟霆为什么突然安排他去做这样一件事，但过于紧迫的时间让他还是选择先问“我需要准备什么吗？”

“不用准备，财政司组织的一次交流，你就代表我，到场就可以了。”

代表…陈伟霆？

虽然知道这只是他随口一说，但李易峰仍然有难抑的欣喜——

代表陈伟霆唉！

除了我还有谁能做到？！

要是何思正在跟前他脚都可以踩到凳子上了！绝对够吹一年的！

陈伟霆看他整个人顿生神采，无奈地说“这么喜欢这种活动？你要让金阳知道他能给你从早排到晚。”

“我看您平时也没这么多活动啊…”

“我当然…”陈伟霆说出三个字就反应过来“原来不是喜欢看演出啊？”

李易峰小心思被人戳破，逃也似的躲开“我洗去了”  



	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

李易峰坐在后排，透过厚厚地防弹玻璃，看着窗外的车水马龙。

昨晚他看陈伟霆实在疲劳，就给做了头部和肩颈穴位的按摩，原本是助眠的功效，以前这样做效果也很好，但昨天似乎突然就失效了——李易峰也知道这肯定是陈伟霆不配合的结果。

陈伟霆不止不配合，还煽风点火，不一会儿俩人就谁也忍不住的滚到一起去了。

李易峰无语地问他“霆哥您不累的吗？”

陈伟霆压在他的身上，吻他的后颈，深深叹出一口气“唉，你啊……”

————————————————

陈伟霆所说的茶话会在下午两点，主题为“2011财年中期交流”。这个活动本来月初就要办的，不知怎么的一拖再拖，到了月底这才开起来。

主办方是财政司，承办方是陈氏金融集团，协办是陈氏传媒集团旗下的通行传媒。之所以挂了通行传媒的名字是因为要借用他们广播电视大厦的演播厅。通行广电大厦地上四十层，总占地面积超九万平方米，内含大型演播室、新闻发布厅等公共开放式区块，以及节目制播、采编办公、后勤服务、配套产业等区块，可以支持超过一百个频道的节目播出需求，不仅承担陈氏在香港召开的所有高级别广播电视活动，还能提供对外租赁业务。

由于港府的三座广播电视中心都建设较早，目前面临严重的设施老化问题，所以许多活动直接交由企业承办，通行传媒也乐于为港府相关部门提供便利，借此促进关系。

张海平见微知著“杨总的级别高，地点放在通行，人家当然不好意思让金融的老总费心，这一大包大揽，从策划到会务都省心了。”

李易峰来之前还觉得，陈伟霆敢让自己来代替出席的，应该不是什么太重要的场合，到了之后才发现根本不是这么回事。

除了商会代表和商界精英们，出席的官员中还包括香港财政司司长曾俊华，中联办经济部贸易处处长陈志团。

由于之前陈伟霆接受了邀请，所以杨奉久也在出席名单中，但是昨天临时改为李易峰代替出席，所以今天负责接洽的通行传媒人员告诉他们：杨总已经取消了出席计划，由陈氏金融的财务部部长代替。

这也很好理解，如果陈伟霆到场，杨奉久当然不可能躲懒，但是换成李易峰就不一样了。他代表陈伟霆出席，杨奉久碰到他，无论是屈居下位还是喧宾夺主都不好，所以干脆派个下属出面，大家都好办。

另外据通行传媒说，原本按照财政司方面的邀请名单，是想请中联办经济部的副部长杨益出席的，他主管贸易处工作，比陈志团还高一级，但是昨天接到了这位杨部长回电，说公务繁忙，只能让陈处长代为出席。

只是这样一来，与会的其他商界受邀代表都知道，这次茶话会的规格实际已经降了一档。

茶话会开始前，通行传媒的接引先将李易峰带至休息室，他们知道这位才是今天最高级别，财政司司长可以接待不好，区议会选举在即，没谁敢在此时得罪媒体，但是眼前这位伺候不好是要命的。

张海平找通行传媒要来今天的活动流程，前面几项分别是：财政司司长致辞，中联办经贸处处长致辞，商界代表陈氏集团陈伟霆先生致辞，商界代表陈氏金融集团杨奉久先生做“2011财年中期总结”报告。或许是由于陈伟霆和杨奉久的行程取消匆忙，流程单上已经来不及更改，李易峰有一瞬间甚至想怀疑陈伟霆是晚上看见自己时临时决定不来的。

流程之外张海平还给了他一页通稿，也是找通行传媒要的。这个月是财年中期，同类活动很多，通行传媒手里一堆这样的稿子。

李易峰提前了半小时，在休息室里坐着，然而并没能躲得清闲。

首先敲门的是陈氏金融集团的财务部长，他是第一次听说李易峰的名字，但是能替陈伟霆出席活动，财务部长当然不敢怠慢。

李易峰问他“是什么时候接到消息要过来的？”

财务部长回答“今天上午”

第二个敲门的是财政司司长。李易峰在警队里都没见过这号人物，这比保安局的局长还高一级——保安局归属政务司。作为三司之一的主官，司长也就平时在电视上看看。

曾俊华很客气地“感谢陈氏承办此次活动”，又在不经意间问他“不知道陈总怎么如此突然地取消了行程呢？”

李易峰心说：我也很想知道啊！

“能够为香港商界发展尽力是陈氏的荣幸——陈总的工作安排我也不是很清楚，抱歉”

“没有关系，不知道李先生主管哪部分工作？”

“我不太负责香港本地的业务”

“原来是海外的精英”

这边李易峰确实一问三不知，随口胡诌，那边曾司长以为是陈氏内部安排不好透露，又不想得罪陈伟霆的心腹，交流很快便结束了。

第三个敲门的是陈志团，他还另外带了一个人，陈志团介绍说“这是商务部台港澳司调研员贺安”

贺安虽然举止沉稳，但看起来连三十岁都不到，李易峰同他握手时称赞道“贺调研员年轻有为啊”

“李先生也是”贺安说“我不久前刚来中联办经济部做调研，听说香港财政司组织了这样一个活动，正好来观摩，请李先生多关照了。”

“哪里哪里，贺调研员这是远道而来，一会儿不给大家讲两句吗？”

“不了不了，我是来向各位学习的。香港经济繁荣日久，有太多值得我们借鉴的地方，李先生是商界翘楚，能不吝赐教的话我求之不得。”

“不敢当不敢当”

这个吹得连陈志团都一愣一愣的，他在香港待了这么久都没听过李易峰这个名字，贺安一个据说刚从美国调到台港澳局的调研员就知道这位“商界翘楚”了，难道是自己的工作太马虎？于是一出休息室的大门就忍不住问“贺调研员认识他吗？不知道这位李先生是什么背景？”

“不认识啊”贺安理所当然地回答“没听过这名字”

另一边张海平对贺安的吹捧也不由得发表感叹“这样的大陆官员还真是不太多见啊”

李易峰严肃地点头“珍稀动物”

————————————————

茶话会于下午两点准时召开，现场前排摆的是圆桌，后排是会议桌。由于李易峰是代替出席，并没有由主持人唱名，只有一些反应快的受邀媒体根据出场次序猜测出这是一位比金融集团财务部长级别更高的嘉宾，冲上去留下了几张照片。

李易峰被请到第一排的中央位置后，再想拍摄，就只有通行传媒的员工才可以了。

接下来由主持人唱名“有请财政司司长曾俊华先生、中联办经济部贸易处处长陈志团先生入场”

曾俊华、陈志团、贺安一起在大家的掌声中入场，四面媒体的闪光灯、曝光声连成一片，位置靠前的商界代表们还能疑惑一下进来的第三个人是谁，后面的人都分不清进来的是几个人了。

三人与李易峰坐到同一桌，其他人也纷纷落座，主持人开始了今天的流程。 

首先由财政司曾俊华司长致辞，“感谢诸位政商界同仁到场”，“经过近一个月的精心筹备，终于成功于今天召开这次旨在交流2011财年前七个月经济形势的茶话会”“希望能给在场的各位商界同仁提供一个良好的信息交流平台，开拓合作新空间”。

而后便是中联办经贸处陈志团处长致辞，陈志团为大家介绍了国家“十二五”规划和副总理访港期间宣布的三十六项支持香港新政策措施给香港带来的机遇，并鼓励香港商界要有信心，抓住国家“十二五”发展机遇，利用好国家支持政策，积极应对当前危机，大力开拓新兴市场，积极扩大内销，在稳定发展的基础上，加快转型升级步伐，提升企业核心竞争力，促进可持续发展。

陈志团稿件念得十分熟练，只是李易峰分明听见隔壁桌两位代表小声交流

“之前杨部长有个讲座是不是讲的也是这个？我好像看过简报。”

“上上周，出入口商会办的讲座，我过去听了。”

李易峰暗想，就算今天杨益没有缺席，一份稿件念两遍，也实在有些敷衍了吧？

陈志团下台后主持人串词“今天陈伟霆先生由于行程冲突不能到场，但他非常关注我们的活动，特别安排了李易峰先生代替他出席，下面我们有请李易峰先生致辞。”

现场顿时响起热烈掌声——虽然讲话的人不认识，但是地主的面子总是要给。

李易峰从舞台一侧的台阶上台，鞠躬，站到演讲台后，看着台下近三百位香港的商界精英、各大商会、企业代表、财政司司长、中联办的处级官员，他平静地拿出通稿，一字不错地念完了。

台下一些人开始小声地相互打听“陈氏什么时候有这么一号人物了？”，一些够身份的人相互嘱咐“下次见到杨总问问”

比起前面三个人的致辞，随后的金融集团财务部部长带来的报告还更有含金量一些，较为全面的概括了陈氏金融集团在本财年前七个月的总体状况，引起广泛议论。

报告结束后，便进入演出环节。通行传媒准备了十个歌舞节目，预计会进行一个半小时。

节目排演十分精彩，高潮迭起，会务人员不停巡回地为与会代表们加水，不一会儿李易峰便歉意地向同桌的几人道歉“失陪”，让一旁的张海平不必跟随，自己起身去往洗手间。

守在会场出口的会务见他出来，引他到休息室——那里有独立卫浴。

五分钟后，休息室的门被敲响“李先生，我是贺安”

李易峰打开门，有些意外地说“贺调研员，有事吗？”

“噢”贺安笑说“看到您出来了，正好关于刚刚贵企的报告有些问题想请教，不知道方不方便占用您一点时间？”

李易峰不好拒绝，只得说“好吧，您请进”，同时交代外面的会务人员“你们不用在这里等了，我和贺调研员说完话自己回去就行。”

会务很有眼力的离开了

贺安走进休息室关上门，看着坐到沙发上的李易峰，再没有刚刚的客气

“你来这边以后路子可是越来越野了，这地方也敢接头？”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

“不然呢？”李易峰撕开一旁瓜果盘里点心的包装“还有哪儿比这儿安全？”

“你别欺负我刚来啊”

“还说呢，你不是在美国吗？现在是变成美帝派驻我商务部的飞机人了吗？”

“去你的，我正儿八经打报告回来的。”

“你家老爷子逼你的吧？”

贺安脸一下就红了，怒道

“有事没事？没事我走了！”

“有事有事”李易峰脸一变笑着哄道“帮我传个消息回去，有一个人叫班都，应该是南掸的，帮糯康策划了在德林达依的袭击，针对的是德林达依经济开发区项目，这个人现在在陈氏手里。”

贺安爱搭不理“李贺同志，咱都不是一个单位了，怎么找上我了啊？您四局的人呢？”

“你看我现在像是能搭上线的样子吗？”

“那我莫名其妙得着这么一消息，人家问我消息哪儿来的我说什么？我掐指一算知道的啊？”

“可以”李易峰同意

贺安顺手抄起一边的空瓜果盘，作势要抡

“你小心这儿隔音不好！”李易峰提醒他，趁他一愣劈手抢下来“至于的嘛！就这么一小消息，您贺大太子开口，谁敢问啊？”

贺安气愤难平“老子这辈子最大的错误就是交你这个朋友知道吗？他妈的四和十都不分，你是不是故意的？是不是！”

在那天清晨两人错身而过时，贺安问他“几？”，他说“四”，后来分配决定下达，两人一分数年。

“我跟你说你别翻旧账啊，那什么四十不分的方言可都你教我的，你怪谁？”

“我教你十年方言你没学会，就那天早上你他妈突然就会了？”

“突然醍醐灌顶，脱口而出！”

贺安扑上来要抢瓜果盘

“唉唉唉，行了行了，就这么点破事你都跟我矫情多久了，从第一次见面就是这一出”

贺安鼻音渐重“四局，四局多危险你是不知道吗？老子每次见你都怕是最后一次了你知不知道！”

两个人彼此瞪着，过了许久，李易峰才把人从自己身上推下去，把手里的瓜果盘放回桌上摆好，吃完的点心包装扔进去“是啊，所以你也应该明白，你家里不会同意你进四局的。”

贺安似乎突然失去了所有力气，半瘫到沙发上。

他当然明白，分离是他们注定的命运。

他刚到美国时甚至还曾有人辗转打听到他在国内有一位非常信任的小朋友，来问他“需不需要把人送过来陪您”。

听见这句话时贺安既愤怒又痛苦，他们的身份本该是被严格保密的。可社会是个金字塔，贺家的地位、贺安的身份，足以让人不顾一切结攀，可怕的是人们还会觉得能为了贺家打破规则是正常的，能获取消息的人是厉害的。

贺安的煎熬便在于此——李易峰本该是安全的，而现在李易峰最大的危险来自自己。

那时他在美国立足未稳，身边正缺亲信，来问他这件事的人以为讨好了这位贺家太子爷，但没想到贺安当时好言婉拒，扭头就翻了脸。

很快一篇名为“坚决杜绝利用国家核心资源走关系、拉山头”的文章出现在省部级正职以上可见的内参里。

其后又陆续有：

“双重标准？——情报工作中的军地差异”

“向高标准看齐！国家安全工作，军政一致！”

“关于加强国家安全部门建设的十条建议”

一场轰轰烈烈的安全部门自省自查工作就此拉开序幕，所有贺安判断可能会泄露李易峰身份的人均被扫除干净，李易峰的安全等级也一提再提，直至当时贺太子能照拂的最高级别——正厅，对他们所属的单位而言，这意味着是局长直属。

随着李易峰的深隐，贺安也开始有意掩饰背景，慢慢地一个消息渐渐传开——贺家太子不喜曝光，不到级别最好不要知道太多。

贺安知道李易峰将走向一个多么危险的战场，只要他点点头，他就可以让李易峰变得安全，从此只要地球不停转就不需要担心危险。但他知道那不是李易峰想要的，不是他们想要的。

李易峰是个天才，生来就是吃这行饭的。

他不能毁了一个天才，不能浪费国家宝贵的财富。

李易峰站起身整理自己有些乱的衣服，不忘补上一句“你家在美国经营这么多年，都不放心把你放过去，更不要说四局了。”

贺安猛地锤了一下沙发，站起来。

李易峰走过去帮他平整衣领，贺安也抬起手，为他摆正领结，像每一次上战场前的检查装具。

“我现在回来了，以后有难处一定要告诉我”

“已经告诉你了，赶紧给我把消息带回去，别扯没用的。”

贺安不耐烦“知道了”，又补充道“我听说陈伟霆的能量不小，你要小心”

“比你们家还厉害？”李易峰笑问

“不一样，我在美国时就听说过他，跟CIA和罗氏财团都有联系。我还专门让国内调查过，没结果，他放在内地的产业非常干净——这次是警队让你卧底进去的？”

“嗯”李易峰点头“大半年了”

“长线任务？”

“不是，拿着证据就收。”

“太可惜了”贺安有些遗憾“应该做成长线。陈伟霆要是想走，警队留不住的——调子谁定的？”

“不知道”

“行动谁负责？”

“一个警司”

“那可以啊”贺安沉吟“我怎么没听说警务处有这么大行动”

“可能他们觉得一个小小的警务处不足以扰太子爷圣听？再说你不是刚回来么，转移工作重心需要时间。”

好像也只有这个解释了

“那你自己多当心——话说你们在这边什么情况，怎么会断线了？”

李易峰一脸好事“怎么？贺太子，想违规啊？”

贺安端起架子“觉得你情况可疑，审查审查，看看是不是你背叛革命了。”

李易峰接茬“这个问题，容我请示委座再答复你”

“嘁，你今天要是没碰上我怎么办？”

“真想知道？”

贺安面无表情地看着他

“其实我前一阵碰见穆立了…”

贺安卒“啊行了行了行了！我不感兴趣了行吧！”

“行”

————————————————

两人回到会场时演出已经接近尾声，张海平用眼神问他“有什么事吗？”

李易峰轻轻摇头，然后坐下，见曾俊华不在席上，回头问“曾司长呢？”

“刚刚出去了”张海平答

李易峰拿起节目单一对，现在已经是倒数第二个节目，舞台下的主持人不断四处张望，曾俊华再不回来，结束辞要没人说了。

最后一个节目开演，曾俊华才从入场口回来，径直走向主持人，沟通几句，主持人点点头，退后两步，让出上台口。

李易峰有些奇怪的回头看去，见靠近入场口的代表们纷纷看向入场口外，已经开始交头接耳，李易峰吩咐张海平“去看看谁来了”

张海平回手招呼场边站着的会务，会务们已经提前被交代过要格外注意这一桌，见张海平招手立刻小跑过来“张秘书？”

“外面谁来了？”

“柯俊仁议员”

“邀请名单里有他吗？”

“没有，是曾司长亲自带进来的。”

张海平有些担忧的看向李易峰——李易峰还住在A3的时候，张海平就给过他关于柯俊仁的资料，这是一位较为极端的泛民派议员。今天这个场合，在场的都是商界高层人员，平时柯俊仁要挨个拜访恐怕都见不全，借这个茶话会，倒是一次见个全乎。

会场里的人们彼此议论一阵，不约而同地将目光投向李易峰这一桌，有中联办的人在，有陈氏的人在，大家要看他们的态度，才好决定自己的立场。

李易峰身体微微靠向旁边的经贸处长陈志团“陈处长，柯俊仁议员来了。”

陈志团随他眼神的示意看向上台口处的曾俊华，舞台上最后一个节目的表演已经过半，曾俊华显然是希望借今天这个场合，让柯俊仁来做一次选举前的拉票活动。现在中联办的人才是最尴尬的，让他们来听一位极端泛民派的议员演讲，实在太强人所难，可此时退席，又是置财政司和陈氏于不顾。

陈志团一时不能决断，看向贺安——虽然这位调研员初来乍到，但连副部长对他都恭敬有加，陈志团久在官场，自然意识到贺安的身份不一般，征询他意见道

“贺调研员，您看我们现在该怎么办？”

贺安眼神扫过李易峰，说道“陈处长，我们受邀的活动内容之前已经商定，请您马上和曾司长交涉，准时按预定流程结束我们的活动，不要让我们正常的商务交流政治化。至于茶话会结束后在这间演播厅是否还要进行其他活动，那就要让李先生来决定了，毕竟地方是人家的嘛。”

陈志团找到了主心骨，依言起身朝曾俊华走去。

李易峰坐在原处看他们两人在台下不停交流，突然意识到今天发生的事情都太巧了——中联办经济部副部长缺席、陈伟霆缺席、杨奉久缺席、柯俊仁不请自来，巧得无法让人相信这是一次巧合。李易峰知道，这就是陈伟霆的故意为之，柯俊仁今天的到场，恐怕已经提前被他们所知。李易峰也知道，不止他自己，今天在场的所有人只要不傻，就都会将这一切联系起来，将之视为陈氏对极端泛民派阵营的一种回避。

这才是陈伟霆希望传达出来的信息

李易峰忍不住庆幸——这太好了

好像从某一时刻突然开始，李易峰会因为陈伟霆和自己的每一点同道之处开心。他欣赏陈伟霆的气度与才华，喜欢他为人不欺暗室，见事洞若观火，做事举重若轻。

如果不是对手，和陈伟霆做朋友应该也会很愉快吧。  



	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

陈志团和曾俊华之间的交流持续到最后一个节目结束都未有结果，通行传媒方面只得临时组织安排一次全员谢幕，把之前下台的演员们又叫了回来，依次上台鞠躬，现场调度把时间拖了又拖。

总导演赶来李易峰身边请示“需不需要省略结束辞环节”

如果说陈伟霆没有出席今天的活动会被解读为回避态度的话，那么陈氏擅自取消结束辞环节，则是单方面将态势升级为抵制了。如此关键的选择，没有李易峰点头，谁也不敢擅自决定。

“如果谢幕之后陈处长和曾司长还没有达成共识的话，就先结束活动吧。”

总导演得令，去通知主持人了。

现场议论声渐起，从一开始的隔岸观火变得慢慢将讨论内容转移到近期即将进行的区议会选举上，不过政治立场是非常私密的问题，这样的讨论只局限于非常亲近的二三人之间，所以声音又变得越来越小。

演员们谢幕完毕依次下台，主持人在全场人的注视下重新上台

“感谢今天到场的各位演职人员，感谢他们的精心排练和精彩演出，接下来由财政司曾司长致结束辞。”

伴随曾俊华的上台，陈志团也回到桌旁“贺调研员，曾司长已经同意按时结束活动了。”

而后又向李易峰道谢“感谢李先生的支持”

主持人在最后时刻上前询问“陈处长和曾司长取得一致了吗？”，让曾俊华意识到陈氏已经选边站队。在陈氏的主场上，曾俊华的坚持失去了意义，只能选择让步。

陈氏的这一动作连陈志团都有些意外。发展、联络和支持香港当地的建制派势力是他的重要工作，但他竟然从不知道在陈氏中还有这样一位亲建制派人士。此前陈氏从未在公开场合表示过自己的政治倾向，在人员往来上虽然不抵制建制派，但大部分时候还是和泛民派的联系更多。中联办方面一直将陈氏作为潜在联络对象，认为值得争取，不过陈氏一直没有回应，后来随着时间推移，中联办方面又发现了陈氏在香港和海外的业务没有内地那么干净，判断陈氏“背景复杂”“尚需观察”，于是暂且搁置一旁。

现在代替陈伟霆出席的李易峰做出支持中联办的动作，让陈志团再次动心。陈氏集团在香港甚至国际上都有着广泛影响，哪怕最后没能完全争取过来，只获取其中部分人的支持，也是非常出色的政绩。

台上传来曾俊华的声音“……2011财年中期交流主题茶话会到此结束。在大家离场前我还想告诉大家一件非常凑巧的事，柯俊仁议员今天恰巧路过这里听说了我们的活动，他也有一些话想和大家分享，有兴趣的女士、先生们以及媒体欢迎留下来……”

陈志团和贺安同时起身，对李易峰说“李先生，今天很圆满，我们先回去了，改日希望能再去拜访李先生。”

“正好我也要回去向陈总汇报，我们一道下楼吧。”李易峰既然已经亮明态度，也不在意直接退席，做得更明显一些。

陈志团大喜，与他相互谦让着一并退场。

————————————————

在通行传媒的广电大厦楼下，张海平与陈志团互留了联系方式。他并不知道李易峰今天都是临场决断，李易峰心里却像明镜一样。

方才的场面可说危机四伏，李易峰虽然有足够的把握，却也难免去设想曾俊华没有让步的情形。如果陈伟霆的“回避”态度被他擅自升级成为“抵制”，无疑会激起商界轩然大波，甚至对即将到来的区议会选举产生影响，这是可能会决定未来至少数年区域政策的大事。李易峰自问要是自己手下有人敢闯出这么大祸，肯定直接拎出来毙了。

可那时那刻他站出来是最好的选择，赌的就是曾俊华比陈氏更怕激化矛盾。否则放任柯俊仁上台，陈志团和贺安都不能熟视无睹，如果最后发展为一场论战，正让柯俊仁有心算无心占了先机。

李易峰坐在车上，想起之前陈伟霆生气的样子，心里哀叹一声。

说不怵是假的，陈伟霆私下里虽然颇有些玩笑无忌，但要较真起来，可说是不怒自威，李易峰知道，那是十几年身居高位刻进骨子里的。

陈氏的掌舵人，不需要会令他失控的愤怒情绪，只需要冷静的判断，生与死，一言而决。

原来同样是将自己的喜怒哀乐掩埋起来的人，他与自己，又何其相似呢。

————————————————

李易峰回到云峰，向周姨确认了陈伟霆就在A2后便安排张海平去盯住班都的讯问进度，自己先回去。

看见陈伟霆时他手上正批着文件，抬头看他一眼又重新低下头去，嘴里问他“怎么样？”

“柯俊仁议员也去了”

“恩”

李易峰深吸一口气，说

“柯议员的讲话放在了茶话会之后”

陈伟霆抬笔略一停顿

“中联办的意思？”

“也是我的意思”，李易峰说。

陈伟霆再次抬头，但仍然只是暼一眼，李易峰没有从中看出任何情绪，并且这一次低头后再没有停笔，也不再问话，只余下钢笔的笔尖擦过加厚A4复印纸的“莎莎”声，李易峰站在办公桌正对面看他转了七行，才落下最后一个句号。

他将钢笔扣好，文件放到右手边，向后把椅子坐满，指着厅里的茶桌吩咐

“水”

李易峰看眼他桌前放着盛满的茶杯，转身去给他又倒来一杯，交到他手上，回手顺便试了原先那只茶杯的温度，果然已经凉了，于是干脆端起来自己喝干。

杯子放下来却见陈伟霆目不转睛，似乎正在看他，又似乎在看别处，居然是走神了。

陈伟霆一向专注敏锐，怎么会在这种时候走神？

李易峰耐心地等了一阵，才等来陈伟霆下一句

“为什么？”

来了

李易峰心一横，轻松而不失严肃地说“财政司方面在未经我们同意的情况下修改茶话会流程，我认为不好。”

“你有没有想过这会影响我们和财政司的关系”

“您说过，市场不能靠让利来换，何况我觉得，契约精神应该是合作的底线。”

陈伟霆微笑“你学的倒快”，把喝空的茶杯放到桌上“再倒一杯”

这就完了？

李易峰不敢置信地拿起茶杯转身去蓄，陈伟霆的想法也…太难猜了吧！

随着门口一声响动，李易峰手里水刚倒好，见刘金阳进了屋，径直朝办公区走来，在看见陈伟霆时突然站定，居然罕见的有些着急。

他手里拿一份文件夹，看看端着水杯的李易峰，再看看那边坐着的陈伟霆，没说话。

“说吧”陈伟霆吩咐，又朝李易峰招手，让他把水端过来

“贺安回国了”刘金阳说着把文件夹递了上去

李易峰将水放好，低头站到一旁，他怎么也想不到会在这里听见贺安的名字。

“什么时候的事？”陈伟霆问，竟是比刚才和李易峰说话时要郑重得多

“今天贺安去了财政司的茶话会我才知道，已经通知杨总去查了，应该从半个月前就在准备。人是两天前到的香港，他们做的很隐蔽。”

“为什么回国知道吗？”

“还不清楚”

陈伟霆从文件夹里抽出一张来递给李易峰“今天见过他吗？”

是一页短讯，上面正带着贺安的照片

李易峰如实说道“见过，经贸处陈处长带来的，说是商务部台港澳司的调研员。他对金融集团做的报告还比较感兴趣，来和我聊过几句。”

陈伟霆把短讯放回文件夹里，悠悠地说“去年才退，今年就调他回来，还是想后继有人啊。”

“您当初说贺安要成大事，如今看来要一语成谶了。”

“他成事不要紧，不要成大患就好。”陈伟霆撂下文件夹吩咐“让小林想办法盯一盯”

“贺家在国内根基太深，贺安回来可以说如鱼得水，小林恐怕很难……”

“我心里有数，不用你替他未雨绸缪”

刘金阳连连点头“是，那我先下去了”

李易峰在一边看着陈伟霆和刘金阳对话，暗想果然自己猜的没错，谁拿陈伟霆这点说话尖刻的小性子都是没辙的，也只有在最亲近的人跟前，才能看出陈伟霆的一丝……应该说顽皮？李易峰想，这也真是太不容易了。

听他们说话似乎已经关注贺安很久，不知道贺安是否有所觉察。对此李易峰倒没有太多担心，贺安说的没错，在国外他摸不清陈伟霆的底，但在国内却没有谁敢说自己能动贺家。无论陈伟霆有多大能量，内地是贺安的主场，他占尽优势，断无败理。相比之下，李易峰更好奇陈伟霆如此关注贺安的原因，以及，警队打击陈氏的真实意图。

如果陈氏没有那么深厚的海外资本，警队可以直接给予陈氏毁灭性的打击，但是陈伟霆能够盯到贺安的身份和行踪，能让贺安都摸不清底细，这已经不是简单的跨国集团的水平，警队最后就算胜诉，也就是让陈氏退出香港，过不多久换个马甲就能卷土重来，这是警队想要的吗？

“唉？”

陈伟霆突然说

“过年你有想去的地方吗？”

李易峰回神“哪个年？”

“先说元旦，他们策划把年会放在海上，十天。”

“我…都行”

“你再想想，下个月月底前告诉我。”

“…噢”李易峰被看得有些不知所措，慌乱答应

“要是不想出海也告诉我，一年一次，开心点。”

李易峰突然发现，陈伟霆似乎喜欢将这样的事说的随意，不是因为不用心，而是相信自己知道他的用心，就像不声不响地把自己留在了A2一样——做走私这种生意的，谁会闲着没事天天往自己床上再放个人啊？就算是用来暖床都恨不得上完就轰出去。可偏偏陈伟霆就把他留下了，留住了。

“我去刷杯子”李易峰寻个由头，从陈伟霆的眼前逃开


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

接下来的两天时间李易峰将精力扑到特调组，有了康学真这个行家，班都的真实身份也逐渐显露。

班都的父亲是中国远征军的士兵，国军撤退台湾时，为实施反攻计划，在滇缅边境留下一部驻扎，两次入缅作战熟悉缅甸环境的班都之父就在其中。1959年，受蒋经国指示，国军第一特战总队增援滇缅孤军，张苏泉便是其中一名军官。1961年，台湾自滇缅撤军，张苏泉和班都的父亲都没有走，并且在不久后追随了坤沙。

班都在十六岁那年进入了张苏泉的训练营，他是国军二代，很受张苏泉信任，所以将他编入特务营训练，后开始执行各类情报工作。

召耀世离开坤沙时，班都正在召耀世手下，闻讯找到张苏泉，请示“我是否要归队”，张苏泉对他说“不入虎穴，焉得虎子——你回去。”

班都听命留在召耀世部，但没有想到的是，没过多久，坤沙便投降了。

坤沙投降前，张苏泉销毁了全部特工档案，发出最后一条明语广播“谨祝诸君前程似锦”，曾经掸邦共和国的情报网从此散落各地。

班都成了南掸的一名情报人员，直到有一天糯康找到他希望能够合作，出于过去同僚之情，他同意了。

————————————————

两天后，金融控股方面传来消息：杜泽同伤势已经趋于稳定，虽然人尚未清醒，但已脱离生命危险，请示是否可以于今晚送入云峰。

云峰里的B区有一栋医务楼，归属后勤部下的卫生处医务室，用来满足云峰内人员的紧急医疗所需。云峰内人员的就医需求会在这栋医务楼里做初步诊断，再视情况决定是否需要转院。

医务楼高四层，编号B10，主体是医院，外跨医务人员宿舍。医务室的组建原则是“小而精”，人员偏向一专多能型，医护加起来不到一百人，目的就是满足云峰内员工的常见病治疗和紧急抢救，减少人员出入。如果需做重大手术或长期疗养，再进行转院。

总部员工到医务室就医原则上采取预约制度，以此尽量减少员工在医院中的信息交互，最大程度上进行保密，也因此李易峰进入医院时除了前台一位非常年轻的护士没有见到其他人。

前台护士见有人进来，查询登记台账后问道“是苗处长吗？”

李易峰刚想否认，听见一串急促的脚步声，另一位护士小跑着到前台“苗处长刚才已经进去了”，她年纪稍长一些，接过话头问“您哪里不适？有预约吗？”

李易峰亮出工作证“特调组，找你们卓室长”

两名护士看见内调处的证件不敢耽搁，当即用电话通知医务室室长卓济同来接待。

据张海平说，卓济同五十多岁，祖传中医，做医务室的室长已经将近十年，同时兼职做陈伟霆的健康顾问——这种位子基本上很少变动，他们掌握了大量的总部人员信息。所以卓济同在后勤部乃至整个云峰别墅区里的地位都比较特殊，也算是技术人员的一大优势。

李易峰见这位卓大夫头发乌黑浓密，面无皱纹，皮肤细腻，丝毫不像知天命的年纪，也颇觉神奇。

部队里讲究的是紧急治疗快速见效，在最短时间内让伤员恢复战斗力，这注定李易峰和中医缘份不深。但贺家是有保健医生的——据说曾经有位行脚僧去拜访贺安他爸，谈些哲学问题，恰巧那段时间贺老板的保健医师在帮他调理身体，和行脚僧就住在了一起。结果住了半个月，行脚僧走时合十一礼“感谢王居士指点”，正是朝贺家的保健医师王大夫。后来才知道，行脚僧是修不倒单的，十年来没沾过床，和王大夫住在一起后，发现王大夫也打坐，但晚上睡四个小时，中午还要睡一个半小时，二人为此有了一番争论。那时贺安还小，争论过程别人转述给他他也没听懂，就知道王大夫最后将行脚僧说服了，于是在贺安的世界观里就形成了“行脚僧很厉害，王大夫更厉害”的雏形。

后来到部队练硬气功劈大理石，贺安练会了回家显摆，警卫营的战士们哪能跟贺太子较真，纷纷称赞“贺少厉害！”“这个我们就不行”，路过的王大夫看见，上来把两块叠到一起随手就给劈了，调侃他说“小少爷还要加油啊”。贺安哪想到他家王大夫还有这手，都看傻了，再被他爹拎走一通教训“思谦冲而自牧，思江海下而百川”，让贺安幼小的心灵遭受了双重打击。

李易峰当时听完表达了对贺太子逻辑的担忧——很“中”，不过好像跟“医”没什么关系？

贺安也只能语焉不详的说“咱们又不是搞理论的，反正挺玄。从军事实用角度讲，普适性不强，推广很难。而且从根源上说，这是世界观建构的问题，太敏感。”

李易峰一度以为真是因为太复杂贺安才没说明白，后来有门课教认经脉穴位，贺安比他分还低，李易峰才看出原来那货也是压根不懂。

————————————————

卓济同边引李易峰进电梯边寒暄道“李组长怎么还亲自过来了？”

李易峰听他言语间颇不在意，有些奇怪，转念想到林诚同他交代杜泽同的事情时，也没有非要保密的意思，也不知该不该庆幸陈氏的毫不设防。

ICU病房在四层，李易峰走出电梯时听见楼一端有“叮叮咣咣”的声音，问卓济同道“这是在做什么？”

“电路改造，这几天就快好了”

李易峰抬头扫一眼正对楼道的摄像头，跟着卓济同拐入icu病房，里面布置整洁，房顶角落处挂着的两只摄像头，监控了室内全部区域。

“监控录像是医务室留存吗？”

“医务室留存一份，保卫处还有一份”

李易峰出来时护士长也到了，带他看了护士室，里面药品领取使用登记完备。

卓济同见多识广，看李易峰如此上心，问他“要接收的病人很特殊吗？”

李易峰打个哈哈“也算不上”，走在楼道里听另一端有电钻的响声传来，循着声音走过去，原来是从电井传来的，里面三四人正在施工。

李易峰问他们“是个什么工程？”

回答说是“扩容”

李易峰又问“还需要几天？”

回答说“计划还有三天”

一个方案在李易峰的脑海里迅速成型，他问卓济同道“这个是不是可以快一点，我担心病人进来后受影响。”

卓济同先解释说“四楼用来住院留观，平时没有什么人，本来还是特意挑选的工期来着”，而后道“不过今天也巧，他们苗处正好来拿药，我可以陪您去问问。”

说话间电梯一声响，然后便见一位看上去年近六十，头发花白的人手提一只布袋走来，他双腿似乎有些不灵便，走路时总要微微岔开。

卓济同招呼道“苗处怎么上来了？正和李组长说到您呢。”

“我来看看进度”

卓济同给两边介绍“这是内调处特调组的李易峰组长——这是我们后勤建设维护处的苗兆祥副处长，老苗，我就不虚抬你了啊。”

李易峰和苗兆祥说几句场面话，转入正题，问他“电井的扩容能不能早些结束”

苗兆祥先皱起眉头念叨句“就还三天”，而后反问回来“李组长希望什么时候结束？”

“病人今晚就要到了”

“今晚没戏”苗兆祥干脆地说

李易峰看出这不是个好相处的，又问他“明天可以结束吗？”

苗兆祥跨进配电室转了一圈，出来道“李组长，我得跟您解释一下，我们工期也不是随便定的，都经过计算，不是想快就快想慢就慢，而且就剩三天了，您真就较真这一半天？”

李易峰头一回见有人敢对内调处这样说话，略一想也明白了。内调处高压之下，确实人多惧怕，但也难免有人不服，觉得“你有什么了不起？你真的不是没事找事为了立威吗？”

李易峰懒得解释，只说“我现在先要确认究竟能不能提前完工。”

“可以”见他口气强硬起来，苗兆祥更不客气，嘴上说可以时头一昂，分明还有后话。

李易峰继续问“能提前到什么时候？”

“李组长要求的明天，可以，但要到晚上，24点之前。”

“那就这样”李易峰拍板

“那请李组长发个函过来吧”苗兆祥冷声说“临时赶工，得加人倒班，生手插进来不熟悉，万一出什么岔子，您不给我留个字据，我没法干。”

“没问题，回去就发给您。”李易峰毫不犹豫答应，然后提醒道“不过省时不能省程序，外面的装修公司都知道质量监督的重要性，相信苗处会把好关。”

李易峰和苗兆祥针锋相对，卓济同只站在一旁充耳不闻面不改色，连半点尴尬都没有。

————————————————

李易峰回内调处交代张海平替自己发函时说起苗兆祥，张海平习以为常“苗处就是那样，他腿不好，听说是以前跟着老陈总时受的伤，退下来就到后勤去了。他是老人了，认识的人也多，您别往心里去。”而后建议道“要不让金融控股那边晚两天再送来”

“尽早把人接来，免得夜长梦多。”李易峰说

张海平也便不再说什么。

当晚李易峰和周姨打招呼说不回去吃，晚上九点时到了B10医务楼，工作证放在衣服里没拿出来，直上四楼配电室。

里面五六位工人，都是生面孔，看见有人进来打量几眼，很快又各干各的。

李易峰转一圈，看见屋子中间一台桌子上摆着几张施工图，从日期上很容易看出有的是原构造图，有的是改造图。

李易峰来回对应看了几眼，便知道这里原来设计只需要配电，外电进了医务楼经过一次变压就直通各层了。现在为了扩容，要在各层再加一级变压。

李易峰对着图找到了从医务楼总电牵出来线路，是一根橙色电缆，上面贴了“800”的标签，有工人看他走路随意，提醒他“那边有高压，没事还是出去吧”

李易峰笑着对他说“谢谢”，看到了他正在摆弄的弱电线缆，那是利用POE技术连接监控摄像设备的，一根网线连信号带供电全解决，方便可靠——但如果上级交换机断电，所有摄像头都将停止工作。

而这间刚刚改造扩大的电井，还没有来及安装监控。


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

晚上十点，李易峰带着张海平和组里重新分工后即将负责杜泽同的几名侦查员在云峰入口等待。

李易峰以为等来的会是一辆救护车，但结果等来了一辆运钞车。

一番证件查验后，由李易峰一行乘坐的巡逻车在前引路，带着运钞车开往医务楼，医务室的医生和护士已经推着车在楼下等候。

运钞车的后车门打开后两名持枪安保先下了车，护士们将杜泽同抬下来，往ICU送去。运钞车的司机就是他们此次押送任务的领队，找张海平要了签字，开车带着人走了。

李易峰也只跟到这里，便把剩下的事交给其他人了。

回到A2时十点半过一点，周姨还没休息，亲自来给他开的门。收拾干净上楼，陈伟霆在小会客厅里看见他，把手上的书合起，起身走近。

李易峰以为他是想出去，完全没提防陈伟霆走到他身边一手圈在他腰侧歪头就亲过来了，啄在唇上，一触即分，边往书房走边说“你现在是想比我还忙啊”。

出来时手上书已经被放下，他见李易峰站在小会客厅的门口发愣，走过去一手在人脑后抓两下没有完全吹干的头发“想什么了？”

李易峰光眨眼没说话

陈伟霆很有耐心地等着他，轻轻地又“嗯”一声，尾音扬起，表示提问仍然有效。

李易峰慢慢抬起双臂，环到陈伟霆颈后，再缓缓凑上去，从唇角到唇峰，一点一点研磨。这不一样，和每一次在床上的接吻都不一样，没有性暗示，不是做爱的前戏，不是为了什么而做的事，没有目的性，只是两个人的接近，像同事，像战友，像教官，但又不是。

新鲜感拉扯着李易峰让他想沉浸其中，直到陈伟霆把他拉回来。

李易峰被推阻着抬起头

“还有件正事没说”陈伟霆把人拉开，笑得有些无奈“你真是…”，说着去把放在茶桌上的一叠资料拿给了他“看完我们可以谈谈赵晓宇的事。”

李易峰没想到陈伟霆会主动提这件事，那天晚上陈伟霆虽说答应了会再考虑，但李易峰只将它当做某种结束辞，就像“改天再说”“改日再来”“等有时间”一样，并没抱什么希望。

但就像在圣达西医院里时一样，这些话由陈伟霆说出口，似乎就有了不一样的含义。

李易峰接过资料，看到封面上写着

“Stuxnet研究报告”

“密级：一.第三方公布后”

从去年六月开始，Stuxnet作为一种蠕虫病毒被发现，到李易峰潜入陈氏之前，他所掌握的关于Stuxnet的信息停留在“这是以美国为首的多国情报部门联合对伊朗发动的一场网络战，旨在破坏伊朗核计划”。

李易峰对此早有耳闻，伊朗重启核计划后令以色列深感威胁，一直希望能予以直接的军事打击，但美国并不想直接进行军事介入。直到去年年初，伊朗方面数据显示，伊朗的铀浓缩量曾在四个月内呈现逐月下降趋势，使得业界纷纷猜测原因。到六月份时，一家网络安全公司捕捉到一种已经肆虐伊朗的蠕虫病毒，也就是Stuxnet，经过研究发现，这种病毒并不以窃取个人或公司隐私秘密绑架勒索为目的，它的攻击目标，直指伊朗Natanz铀浓缩工厂。

成功渗透一个国家的核设施，情报界很关注，李易峰也很关注。不过这样的行动不用想也知道是以国家机器的力量做后盾，与四局的联络中断后，李易峰以一己之力，并没能了解太多。

李易峰翻开报告，在第一页的概要上就写着：

Stuxnet，蠕虫病毒，人为制造。

研发团队：NSA（美国）、 Mossad（以色列）。

协助研发：AIVD（荷兰）、MI6（英国）、SIEMENS（德国）等。

类别：网络武器（攻击性）。

攻击对象：工业控制系统。

使用范例：对伊朗Natanz铀浓缩工厂投放，于2009年11月至2010年2月估算损毁离心机2000台。

待翻到正文，报告变得更加详细。Stuxnet的首次投放时间未确认，推测为2006年伊朗重启核计划后。Stuxnet进入Natanz工厂的方式为雇佣本地特工使用移动硬盘携带，攻击效率于2009年底至2010年初达到峰值，攻击手段为利用PLC（可编程逻辑控制器，SIEMENS制造）漏洞，使离心机转速失控报废……

看到内容如此详尽，一个怀疑从李易峰的心底冒出来——陈伟霆不会也是个情报贩子吧？！

李易峰看报告，陈伟霆便看着他，直到李易峰把整份资料看完，陈伟霆问他

“有什么想法？”

陈伟霆问的太宽泛，反而让李易峰不好回答，半天想出一句“网络安全很重要”

陈伟霆没有笑他，只是坐在他旁边，平静地说

“二十年前，我们做生意，随便买一部手机就可以谈。十年前，我们开始在关键交易中使用加密技术。五年前，我们已经需要建立自己的通讯网来保证信息安全。”

陈伟霆的眼睛里古井无波“你能想到十年后，二十年后会变成什么样子吗？”

李易峰只能摇头

“战争会来到每一个人身边，如果你认为你什么都不做也是安全的，那只能是因为你没有价值。”

陈伟霆的话很短，但李易峰听了只觉得身上的汗毛都要竖起来，显然这是他从未思考过的领域。

他重复着陈伟霆话里的词语问“战争？”

“当然。”陈伟霆轻敲一下报告“这样的攻击，难以溯源，没有约束，无法量化损失，每一个人都可以是攻击者，优胜劣汰，再由最优者制定规则，这不是战争是什么？

——你得知道，我们做生意，本质上做的是价值交换。我们凭什么获利？凭我们掌握更多的信息，制造并保持信息的不对等优势，是我们生存的必要条件，这也是集团设立信息部的初衷。”

陈伟霆语气一变，继续说道

“当你决定允许赵晓宇转岗，并且希望我能照顾他的时候，有没有真正想过他是不是适合他的工作？还是说你更多的考虑了他父亲的身份。”

李易峰心虚的不说话，陈伟霆显然还是对他在赵晓宇问题上不寻常的坚持态度有所察觉，但或许是陈伟霆太信任他了，终究没有想到那是他和赵新伍的一场交易，只归结为赵新伍的身份所产生的影响力。

“你可以不用回答我。我想让你明白的是，第一，你在我身边，只要你做的事情是对的，就不需要担心其他任何人。从在A3时，我们就讨论过很多问题，说到底我希望你能明白什么是重要的事，知道自己要做什么事，想明白要怎么去做，这样你才能给你的团队一个明确的方向。第二，在最重要的事情上，在核心的利益上，不要让人际关系左右你。”

李易峰只能乖乖点头

“赵晓宇的事我也想过了，等你去缅甸时就带他一起过去。赵新伍既然找了你，这个人情就记到你头上，缅甸乱，你过去以后让他多配合你工作，你也省心一点——讲好了，只此一回，不能有下次了。”

陈伟霆所谓的“谈谈”最后还是以“独裁”的形势收尾。

李易峰觉得自己应该回答些什么，可怎么也答不出话。

最后的最后，也只是在入睡前，抱着人在耳边轻轻说了两个字“谢谢”，然后就被狠狠胡撸了两下后脑勺，告诉他“睡吧”。

————————————————

第二天傍晚时分，李易峰到B10查看杜泽同的健康状况，一名组里的侦查员就守在ICU外，向他报告说杜泽同“状况稳定”“尚未清醒”。

李易峰放心下楼，而后“意外”的碰到了来拿药的王雨，当着护士的面两个人的交谈从

“王研究员哪里不舒服啊？”聊到“最近太忙了，还总出状况，刚才不小心折了下网线，网就断了，这不还有一堆事情耽误着呢”

李易峰听了乐于助人的表示“正好四楼施工呢，我看他们有网线，我给你做一根”

两个人说着一起往四楼的电井走去。

电井里十来名施工的工人们都在低头赶工，李易峰跟工人打招呼说“我用几米网线”，工人们便谁也顾不上管他了。李易峰两臂打直，来回从网线箱里扯出约莫四米，问王雨“够了吗？”

王雨说“够了够了”

李易峰拿了水晶头、网线钳和测线器过来，王雨凑上去说“要不您教教我，以后我自己也能做了。”

李易峰爽快答应，两人拿着网线和工具找个角落搞教学去了，工人们只听一边不停传来“橙白橙”“绿白蓝”“蓝白绿”“你这样就反了”“你看这样就测不通”“你剪掉再做一次”，也只敢在心里偷偷地骂“有人累死有人闲死”。

最后四米的网线做成了三米，李易峰格外收获了两根引线——一根连接着变压器的低压侧，一根连接着地线。  



	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

但凡陈氏再多些防备，李易峰也不会在还没有联络到袋鼠前如此仓促动手，可是眼下机会太难得，李易峰连鲨鱼都没有动用。杜泽同就在掌握之中，一次成功最好，不成再说。

到晚上十一点时，苗兆祥带着所有技术骨干到B10组织进行试通电，看见李易峰在现场，皮笑肉不笑地说“李组长负责验收来了啊？”

李易峰应酬道“苗处答应的事我没什么不放心的，我是来看病人的。”

晚班的工人和技术骨干将近二十人在现场，看着由变压器高压侧单侧供电走配电柜再进行逐级通电，一切顺利，代表可以完工。

李易峰走面子工程的说了句“辛苦苗处了”

苗兆祥说句“李组长也辛苦，我先回了”，然后就走了。

剩下的技术骨干们也不好一哄而散，就留在现场帮着收尾。到十一点半正式通电时，工人们已经开始打扫现场卫生，大多数人已经下楼。李易峰跟ICU门口的侦查员坐在一起有一搭没一搭聊天，侦查员还以为自家组长是不放心后勤的人，暗下决心一定要学习上司的尽职尽责。

首先发现情况不对的是一名负责弱电的工人，他在最后整理理线器时闻到了焦糊味，但他没有意识到问题的严重性，只是提醒同伴“唉，你们过来闻闻是不是有股糊味？”

几名工人凑过去，都闻到了同样的味道，但没能找到源头，他们在电井内散开寻找。

十一点四十分，随着“嘭”一声响，整个四楼都听到了声音，电井内迅速传来工人的喊声“快拿灭火器！”

李易峰身边的侦查员想过去查看，被李易峰拦阻住“你守好这里”，然后自己朝电井走去。

没等李易峰走到，整个四楼的灯便突然灭了。变压器的短路使它在短时间内烧毁，八百伏的高压直冲稳压电源——这东西本来是为了保证医疗设备的不间断运行而设置的。电流会首先给稳压电源蓄电，再由稳压电源给用电器供电，当出现突然断电时，稳压电源会持续供电，否则手术做到一半断了电岂不是大家都要傻眼。但是这东西对输入输出电压也是有限制的，对医院来说，一般稳压电源额定是380伏，实际工作起来也就在400伏上下徘徊，一下通上800伏的高压，连保护都没来及开启就瞬间烧毁了。

整个医院四楼突然断电，楼道里的应急灯立刻开启，刹白的灯光打下来，让人更加紧张。

“不要慌！”李易峰对有些不知所措的工人们说“快查原因！把你们还没走的人都叫上来。”

马上有人飞奔下楼——楼下的人当然都还没走，他们还在车旁聊天，车上放着刚刚搬下来的工具，准备等人齐了一起跟车回去呢。

结果等半天就下来一个人，于是扬起声音问“怎么这么半天？他们干嘛呢？”

工人几步跑到跟前“变压器烧了！”

“什么？”

“变压和UPS都烧了！四楼电断了！”

十几名技术骨干和工人又跑上楼，还有人悄悄给苗兆祥打了电话。

其实变压器在短时间内烧毁，内行们心里都有数，也就是短路才能成这个结果，但当着李易峰的面谁也没提——这是有责任问题的。

倒是有人想起来“ICU里的UPS怎么样了？”

ICU病房里的医疗设备还有独立配备的稳压电源，本来是双重保险，现在显然也成了危险源。

几名工人拎着灭火器直奔ICU，门口的侦查员还想拦一下，被李易峰一嗓子“让他们进去”，让开了。

ICU里的设备早已经停摆，稳压电源隐约打了明火，被工人们上去两下滋灭了。护士长带着护士们拿着手电赶来ICU帮助照明，顺便确认杜泽同的状态——还算稳定，没受什么影响。

李易峰问“有没有备用的设备暂时顶上用一下？”

护士长说“楼下手术室有一台稳压电源，可以暂时推上来。”

李易峰马上安排两名工人跟随护士长去搬，其他人则收拾原处，拆线、搬仪器、挪病床忙成一团，一把手电来回都照不过来，没人知道李易峰是什么时候走出的ICU。

五分钟后，一台新的稳压电源被从楼下推上来，值班医生也跟在后面。等设备重新通电后，监测图像却始终没有出现波动。

护士长甚至还在提醒护士“看看是不是哪里没放好”

再次确认后值班医生才突然意识到什么，此时杜泽同呼吸已经停止。

门外的李易峰和侦查员只听见里面一阵骚乱，侦查员知道不好，推门而入喝问“怎么了！”

护士回答“患者呼吸停了！”

侦查员大惊，看向李易峰“组长？”

医生正组织进行心肺复苏抢救，静推肾上腺素。

李易峰拨了张海平电话，告诉他“马上派人带枪过来”，同时要求“让保卫处封存现场监控录像待查”。

另一边的抢救工作没有进展，所有人都明白，这是一场有预谋有计划的刺杀行动，没有人觉得真的能把人救回来。而等护士长拿着手电给检查外伤时，更是在太阳穴处发现了针状物刺入痕迹，于是医生停止了无用功操作。

先到医院的是苗兆祥——他本来只听说是变压器短路，还觉得事出蹊跷，在怀疑李易峰设计报复自己的可能性，结果等赶到现场变谋杀案了。

李易峰告诉他“苗处，现在在场的人都有嫌疑，请你约束手下不要离开，等待调查。”

苗兆祥只有捏着鼻子答应，另一面去向手下工人了解事发经过。

稍过一阵后张海平也带人赶到，看住了B10所有出入口。李易峰一面让他们调查杀手行动轨迹，一面让苗兆祥尽快查清故障，恢复供电。

苗兆祥却不乐意了“李组长，我听说刚刚您也是在现场的，要说调查，是不是您也应该一起接受调查。”

他倒不是怀疑李易峰，但他担心李易峰借此机会打击报复他，所以万分希望把李易峰拉下水，起码保证调查的公平公正。

“我在现场的见闻都会如实记录在案，供侦查员核实。”李易峰说

“您的意思是您自己查自己咯？”

工人们一晚上受的惊吓颇多，此时苗兆祥站出来，工人们都找到了主心骨，纷纷附和，这让现场氛围一时有些紧张，侦查员们也警惕的看着工人的动作——虽然带了枪，但他们并不想激化矛盾，本身也没有权力稀里糊涂就把人都打死。苗兆祥显然清楚他们“不能随意开枪”这一事实，并不惧怕。

突然一阵电话铃声响起，盖过了工人们的议论声，李易峰低头接起来，听见对面问道“在做什么？”

虽然是第一次在工作期间接到皇上的电话，但李易峰也没有觉得奇怪——毕竟太晚了。

“霆哥”李易峰朝一片寂静的人群打了个手势，自己推开防火门走到楼梯口压低声音“您还没休息？”

陈伟霆“呵”一声“现在变成你来问我了啊？”

李易峰随口关心一句居然还挨说了，在心里下结论——看来这会儿皇上心情不太好，赶紧卖个乖说“不敢不敢，您有什么吩咐？”

陈伟霆一听就知道他敷衍的很，第一次这么给人打电话对方居然是一副“有事快说”的态度，陈伟霆觉得自己真是多余管他，顿时说话的兴致没了大半，最后只留下一句“记着回来上楼睡”。

等李易峰接完电话再回来，就发现工人们眼神都变了，李易峰趁热打铁地说“苗处，请您相信内调处会严谨处理的。”

苗兆祥冷哼一声，终归不敢不信一个能在晚上十二点多直接和陈伟霆通话的人，何况此时就算他再不服气，下面的工人也不敢挑衅李易峰的权威了。

一众人员被清出现场，整个医院四楼封闭，张海平避开人和李易峰说“峰哥，这事儿有点大，是不是得和上面说一声。”

比起特调组是不是要为看守不严负责的担忧，居然有人在云峰别墅区里堂而皇之的谋杀，更让张海平觉得被挑衅了。

李易峰托着手机一脸无辜“我刚才想说来着，霆哥挂太快了。”

张海平猝不及防被塞一嘴狗粮，差点呛到，半晌才组织起语言“我的意思是…我们是不是让三室派更多有经验的现场勘验人员来，物检尸检都需要专业人员来做，如果做DNA提取比对还要圣达西的pcr实验室协助，那个至少得有安孝生签字…”

对这样的专业意见李易峰当然只能同意。

云峰别墅区里很久没有出现过此类事件了，安孝生一接到张海平电话就知道事情严重，如果换了别处他是要亲自到现场布置的，但考虑到李易峰的特殊身份——在上面还没有明确指示的情况下，他还是决定暂时回避，于是只派了一个组长带队去帮忙。

特调组现场调取了监控录像，结合李易峰提供的信息，认定作案时间在四楼断电后，所有曾进入过ICU的人员均有嫌疑，是否还有其他人协助作案尚不能确定。

由于参与电井改造的工人较多，特调组在留下所有人的指纹后就先安排没有进过ICU的工人回去了，让他们听通知再来做笔录，而后首先对曾进过ICU的四名工人三名护士和一名医生进行重点讯问——按正常逻辑，杀手就在这些人之中。

关于如何给李易峰做笔录的问题，按道理特调组的人应该回避，但是安孝生派来的组长同样级别比李易峰低，来之前安孝生又嘱咐他“李组长让做什么就做什么，但注意一定要让特调组的人在场”。这名组长也是老练之辈，推脱说“其他人都是特调组的兄弟们问的，他们更熟悉情况，不是我们躲懒，是真的怕耽误事。”

于是李易峰果真变成了自己查自己，他对着录音笔回忆了一遍经过，再由特调组的记录员拿走整理，李易峰问记录员“你觉得我说明白了吗？”，记录员狂点头“明白明白！”——反正后面一堆汇总分析，第一次笔录再明白也不可能没遗漏，那就不要麻烦上司了。

此时已经将近凌晨三点，现场勘验和讯问工作仍在继续，张海平对他说“要不您先回去休息吧，我在这里盯着。”

李易峰没走，坚持听完了其他工人和医护的叙述——由于现场黑暗又混乱，他们不能确认其他人的行为，可以想象，如果强制要求他们指认其中一个杀了人，结果肯定乱七八糟。侦查员们已经准备等天亮后向人力部调取他们的档案做进一步研究——这显然已经在错误的路上走远了。

另一边的尸检结果显示死者被颅脑中一根长针致命，几乎不可能提取另一人的DNA了，虽然他们还是死马当活马医地想试试。

直到早上六点多，李易峰才离开B10，出色的体力让他看起来没有太疲惫，他要回A2向陈伟霆汇报这一事故了。  



	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥X卧底 ooc 没有文笔 私设如山 不讲逻辑 随缘填坑

陈伟霆早晨一睁眼只觉得卧室里格外安静，侧头一看身边，果然没人。人的适应性奇怪的很，过去不喜欢身边有人，现在身边没人了居然也会不习惯。

他走下楼问高伯“他昨天回来了吗？”

高伯说“没有”

于是坐到餐桌旁随口又嘱咐“给他留一份吧”

高伯呵呵笑着说“已经留了”

陈伟霆挑起一筷子云吞面，突然问道“高伯觉得他怎么样？”

高伯躬身说“您喜欢的，当然很好”

“有多好？”

“能顺您的心就好”

————————————————

李易峰进门时陈伟霆早餐没有吃完，他摸不准皇上这会儿的情绪，保险起见认错当头，站到餐厅里就是一句“对不起，霆哥…”

陈伟霆听都没听，随手敲了下餐桌“过来坐吧”

李易峰来的晚，陈伟霆吃饭速度一向又不慢，可最后两个人居然是一起吃完的，李易峰知道这又是陈伟霆故意在等他了。

早餐后陈伟霆才端一杯果汁，站到办公区里的落地窗前，听李易峰讲了昨晚的事。

清晨的阳光照在两人身上，投影在地上变成两道平行线，悦耳的鸟鸣本来可以使人心情愉快，但现在似乎变得聒噪了。

李易峰几次观察陈伟霆的神色，想从中看出些许端倪，哪怕是不快或者恼怒都好，但是都没有，陈伟霆很平静的听他讲完了。

“谁都没防备，不是你的错”陈伟霆说“亡羊补牢，为时未晚。你放手查吧，需要什么帮助就告诉小林。”

李易峰简直不敢相信陈伟霆对如此严重的一起事件就这样一语带过了，杜泽同的死亡会让陈氏丢掉一层防御，使警方能够更直接地发起攻击，陈伟霆不在乎吗？

而事实上，陈伟霆看起来不仅没有生气，反而以比平时更温柔的声音对他说

“先上楼去睡会儿吧”

上楼？睡觉？

皇上在楼下办公，他在楼上睡觉？

李易峰爆汗“我…我回A3去睡就好。”

陈伟霆饶有兴致的凑到他耳边“怕我偷吃啊？”

李易峰闪开一步，震惊了——陈伟霆居然还有心情开玩笑？！

鉴于皇上的不正经，李易峰最终还是留下来了。

到楼上洗漱干净，每晚两个人睡的床由一个人独占，没有拉窗帘，任凭日光填满卧室，伸展四肢躺成个“大”字，看着顶灯上和吊顶上的鎏金装饰线条，李易峰突然冒出一种古怪的想法——这他妈的是不是叫金屋藏娇？

他被这个想法雷的外焦里嫩，翻个身把脑袋埋到枕头里，迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

一觉睡到下午两点多，才被手机的震动声唤醒，李易峰清醒过来首先发现身上多了一条被子，心里一惊——他居然不知道是什么时候盖上的，顾不上多想地接起手机，是张海平打来的

“峰哥，班都想见您，他说有一个重要情报，见到您才肯说。”

李易峰抹一把脸，嗓音还有些发沉“好，我现在过去”

挂断电话把被子叠好收起下楼，陈伟霆正在开视频会议，看见他下来抬手关掉麦克，问他“醒了？”

李易峰点头“组里打电话来，我过去看看”

陈伟霆答应“去吧”

————————————————

李易峰首先到了监控室，张海平正在里面，看见他关心道“是不是打扰您休息了？”

李易峰摆手“没事，你睡了没？”

“早晨回来睡了一会儿”张海平说着指监控屏幕“不知道他想起什么来了，突然说有重要情报，非得见您才行，问他是哪方面的也不说。”

“行，我去看看”

班都的讯问现场还是由毛科主持，班都“见不到人就不开口”的态度坚决，张海平让现场暂停讯问后，毛科便只剩陪班都坐着了。

李易峰推门进了讯问室，直接坐到审讯桌后问班都“你要见我？”

班都嘴唇微微抖动“是”

“行，说吧”

班都眼睛里带着疲劳审讯造成的血丝，被固定铐锁住的双手半握着拳，干裂的嘴唇渗着血

“那个警察是不是死了”

李易峰笑容不改“哪个警察啊？”

“你们抓到的那个，一直在联络我们的人”

“谁告诉你的？”

“我听见他们说有人死了”

李易峰将胳膊支到桌子上“我是问，你怎么知道他是警察”

杜泽同只是卖情报而已，绝不至于向买家泄露自己的底细，班都会知道杜泽同的身份，实在是件奇怪的事。

然而班都的下一句话，却更加惊人。

“警方的卧底不止他一个，我知道其他卧底的线索，但我只告诉你，你要保证我的安全。”

李易峰心头一突，第一反应是杜泽同身上还串着其他线人，一起被南掸方面侦知了身份，但何思正又没提过，总不能警方自己都不知道自己安插了多少人进去。李易峰有点后悔，早知道应该跟何思正打听一下这个卧底陈氏的行动到底有多少人在干，怎么会连个南掸的人都知道警方的线索了？

事到如今伸头一刀缩头也是一刀，李易峰也只能先示意毛科和记录员出去，又给张海平打了电话，让他把监控都关掉，但李易峰心里知道，关监控这种事，是个专业的审讯人员都不会这么干的。

他放下电话问班都“可以说了吗？”

班都向后靠了靠铁制的椅背“你不用做样子给我看，我相信，这件事你也不会希望其他人知道的。”

这一句似是而非的话几乎直指李易峰的身份，就算李易峰十分相信何思正的能力，他也必须接受一个事实——明枪易躲，暗箭难防。

金无忌前辈的牺牲就是最大教训，此时的他也不得不开始思考—— 

班都在暗示自己什么吗？

他有可能知道自己的身份吗？

如果他知道自己的身份，那么他是在威胁自己吗？

如果班都想指认的人是自己，有必要等到现在吗？

李易峰拿起桌上的记录笔，在手里打着转，云淡风轻地说“辛苦你操心了，直说就行。”

班都没有坚持，反而露出了意味不明的笑容“好吧，那我直说了。警方还有卧底在你们的核心部门，他知道你们关于我们的计划。”

李易峰没听懂“什么计划？”

“我知道，关于你带去缅甸的那个最高权限口令，是你们故意泄露的消息”

————————————————

监控室里的张海平迅速关掉了留存的最后一个音视频监控，监控屏幕一下子黑下来，屋子里三名侦查员诧异地看向他。

张海平把手机拿到手上，犹豫良久，还是放了回去，对屋里的人说“你们不准出门，不准与其他人交流，等我回来。”

————————————————

李易峰觉得自己应该是听懂了班都的话，但又恍惚间觉得似乎没懂，他机械地提问道“你怎么知道的？”

班都平直地叙述道“一开始木其赛告诉我，说你带着一个最高权限口令去了缅甸，我就把这个消息告诉给了糯康。他找了亚洲之虎狙击你，但是在行动之前，有人找到我，说这是圈套，是陈氏为了找内鬼做的局。我告诉糯康让他取消行动，他不肯，或许是不完全相信我或者舍不得订金，总之他没答应。我知道木其赛要暴露了，只能提前离开香港。”

李易峰觉得自己脑袋似乎迟滞了许多，良久才问出下一个问题“这跟警方有什么关系？”

“来报信的是柯俊仁的人，我们跟他有合作关系，他在警方那里有人。”

“你们有什么合作关系？你为什么现在要告诉我这件事？”

“商业合作，我们出钱，找他买情报。之前我以为他会想办法捞我，但他连自己的人都不顾了，我也只能自救。”

李易峰优秀的特工职业素养让他嗅到了一个巨大的危机正在逼近。

柯俊仁到底掌握着多少情报？又卖给了南掸多少？是谁投靠了柯俊仁在泄露警方的行动？自己是不是安全的？班都说的这个卧底就是柯俊仁的人吗？还是某位被上线出卖的无辜警员？如果这名警员可能是无辜的，杜泽同，是不是也可能是无辜的？

而在这些忧虑的同时，又有某种情绪在持续地发挥着作用。

当初他看木其赛的供述时就觉得，一切都太凑巧了，情报窃取活动中的高偶然性也意味着低逻辑性，其侦破难度是非常高的。可是内调处在短短几天内就确认了卧底身份，这实在是很不合理。但李易峰怎么也没有想到，整件事从头到尾就是一个局，为了找南掸特工而部的局。

从一开始，那个所谓的最高权限口令，就是为了钓出对它有所图谋的人，甚至于——那个口令或许根本就不存在。

这太讽刺了，李易峰想，陈伟霆到底是有多自信呢？

他怎么就真敢让自己来查南掸的间谍网

怎么就那么确定没人知道他的计划

怎么就…能这么做呢？

————————————————

李易峰从讯问室走出来，看到了焦急等在门外的张海平。

他想起当初去缅甸之前张海平的异常，突然明白了什么。

“你都知道，是吧？”

“我…一开始不知道，我权限不够，我只是听说您的任务似乎有问题，后来我打听到，给您的是一个钓鱼任务。我查了整个项目组，我真的查不出是谁，所以我只能告诉您…谁是可信的…对不起，峰哥…”

李易峰低头笑笑“没什么，按理说我应该谢谢你。你看着通知刘秘或者林诚来处理吧，毕竟我不好问太多，对吧。”

“峰哥！”张海平失声喊道

李易峰安静地看他，眼神中似乎还透着一丝安慰。

张海平声音发抖“霆哥不会希望您知道这件事的…”

李易峰怅然道“是啊——我也希望我不知道”

张海平愣住。

李易峰又想起孟付珩曾质问过他的话——你以为自己很懂陈伟霆吗？

那时他只觉得孟付珩骄横跋扈，完全没有将她的话放在心上。而到今天他才突然发现，他好像真的没有看懂陈伟霆。

他问张海平“孟付珩，是不是也知道这个计划？”

“…应该不知道吧…这个计划在云峰里也只有几个人知道”

李易峰觉得自己简直是找不痛快，连个小丫头都能一眼看出陈伟霆的假模假式来，你个职业干特工的居然能觉得他是认真的！

————————————————

刘金阳赶到A4时，李易峰没有他想象中的一切激动反应，只是平淡地告诉他“刘秘书来了就好，这里就交给您了，情况小海都了解，您问他就好。”

“李先生…”

“还有几份笔录我放在A2了，一会儿拿来给您。”

“霆哥并没有说让我接管…”

李易峰打断他“刘秘书，我们都明白的”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰走出A4时才发觉自己的反应似乎还是有些过激了，他或许不该这么快就去见陈伟霆，不该这么快就不给自己留一条再见陈伟霆的后路。

高速运转的大脑让李易峰一时都不知道自己冲动的情绪最应该归结为什么原因。

因为陈伟霆的欺骗吗？——是的，陈伟霆可以让他到危险的地方去，再危险也很正常，但是陈伟霆明知那是一条死路却把他推了出去还不肯告诉他实情，他难以接受。

如果说他最初得知陈伟霆送给他左腕上这块手表的作用时还有些感动的话，现在却只觉得自己被愚弄了——那不是为了防备不确定的风险，而只是在确定的风险前给了他一个不确定的护身符。

当陈伟霆选择自己去缅甸的时候，只是因为自己是一个可以随时被放弃的棋子吗？

当陈伟霆在医院里对自己说“一定给你一个交代”的时候，他究竟在想什么呢？

当陈伟霆每晚抱着自己的时候，会不会想到怀里的人曾差一点就被他推下地狱？——或许是想过的，所以从德林达依回来后，陈伟霆对自己有求必应，连调查南掸间谍网这样的任务也交给了自己。

他在心底咆哮着想问“陈伟霆你怎么能这样做”，可令他绝望的是，他居然找不到一个强有力的理由来回答“陈伟霆为什么不能这样做”

于是所有的愤怒终于又归因到自己的身上——

自己怎么就…信了呢？

但他此时却顾不上自责，需要他理清的事情还太多——警方的卧底究竟是谁？警务处里究竟是谁在出卖情报？自己还安不安全？

为了有更多的时间思考，他没有搭巡逻车，而是步行回到了A2。

迈入A2的前一秒，他突然带着侥幸想“如果陈伟霆不在就好了”，然而这点侥幸在进门的一瞬间就破灭了——陈伟霆不仅在，而且就在一进门处的客厅里。

一路上早已平静下来的心态在看见陈伟霆的一瞬间顿时再起波澜，他想起早晨时两人的对话，那时怎么会想到，朝夕之间便能有如此变化。李易峰突然有些想看看陈伟霆的反应，看看他之前能若无其事的哄得自己团团转，现在是不是还能像以前一样理直气壮？

然而陈伟霆只是神色复杂的看着他，几次双唇微启，却什么都没有说。李易峰有些艰难地从他脸上辨认出几分心虚，想来对于这位陈氏的掌舵人来说，这算是非常罕见的事了。

李易峰突然失去了兴趣——这个世界上没有那么多对与错，更多的是利益的舍与得，陈伟霆已经选择为了找出内鬼而放弃自己，怎么能指望他会后悔呢？

他站在门口，声音异常平静的说“我来拿文件”，然后不等陈伟霆说话就往自己的房间走去。

————————————————

他放置物品一向很有规律，收拾起来也不需大肆翻找，很快便都整理进公文包中，然而转身要走时，陈伟霆正站在他房间门口，挡住了他去路。

李易峰站在原地不动了。

两个人就这样面对面站了足有一分多钟，谁也没说话，终于被李易峰及时止损的叫停了这种浪费时间的行为，他说“霆哥，您有吩咐？”

李易峰从用词到语气似乎都与以前并无二致，只是听在陈伟霆耳朵里却似乎成了某种诘问——“我这样认你相信你跟着你，你对得起我吗？”

“霆哥，如果您没吩咐，我要先把文件送回去”李易峰说着似乎便想直接绕过他离开了

陈伟霆脱口而出道“易峰，我们谈谈”

如果高伯在，很容易就可以知道陈伟霆现在的慌乱了，老陈总过世后，很少有人能让陈伟霆主动开口这样说话了。

李易峰却只觉得心底已经冷了的火“蹭”的就冲上来了——按他想法，你搞我可以，算计不过你我认了，但你搞不死我就别怕报复，这从进门憋到现在，就憋出一句“我们谈谈”，这算什么？打一棒子再给个甜枣，握握手我们还是好朋友吗？

他心里越气，面上却越恭敬

“不敢，霆哥有话直接吩咐就是了”

陈伟霆心里再乱也不可能真把这句话正着听，只觉得平时怎么胡撸都顺毛的小动物这会儿跟刺猬一样，哪儿哪儿都碰不得了

“你别……”他想说“你别赌气，这件事很长，我们可以坐下来慢慢谈”，可是他看见李易峰的眼睛，认真而冷静，于是一种极其不好的预感漫上心头。

“我说的，不对吗？”李易峰缓缓发问“您真的，要留我吗？”

你真的，还敢留我吗？

有的事要么不做，要么做了就得瞒一辈子，人心是最经不起考验的，对陈伟霆而言，最大的危险不是他身边的人做了什么，而是他身边的人可能会做什么。

在李易峰得知德林达依的真相后，他就有了不忠诚的理由，这就是最大的错误。

而令陈伟霆焦虑的是，对李易峰的问题，他居然答不上来——

是真的希望把李易峰留下来吗？

还能放心把李易峰放在自己身边吗？

还能对他毫不设防吗？

在他还没有想明白这些问题之前就试图挽留李易峰，究竟是谁做错了呢？

陈伟霆怎么也想不到自己有一天会落至如此被动的境地，被人问得哑口无言。

从接到刘金阳的第一通电话，他就开始设想面对李易峰的情景，而令他不安的是，他居然想不出李易峰会作何反应。

自第一次见面开始，他和李易峰之间的地位就是天壤之别，这让两人间的关系不存在平等的可能，李易峰的想法也很少有机会能够表达，就算他明示暗示地想告诉李易峰“你在我跟前不需要有顾忌”，但两个人的交流大部分时候仍然是单向的，几乎全靠他去猜。唯一一次李易峰在自己面前坚持，还是为了赵晓宇的事，还遮遮掩掩的，他生气时觉得李易峰不该质疑自己反对自己，气过了又觉得李易峰肯来同自己争一争也很好，最后几番犹豫终于还是答应了，李易峰抱着他脖子在他耳边说“谢谢”的时候，居然使他产生了某种奇怪的成就感。

陈伟霆有时也想，当初一时兴起带回来的人，怎么就能在自己心里越走越深了呢？后来想开了，这么一个又聪明又好看还知冷知热又可靠的人在身边，换给谁都喜欢——在他看来，李易峰值得信任是件毋庸置疑的事。

所以当他得知反间计划失密时甚至第一时间只想着要怎么弥补，可是李易峰只用一句话点透了本质，让他看到了两个人面前的罗生门。

李易峰在想什么似乎变得不那么重要，他首先要解决的问题是——他还要继续相信李易峰吗？

陈伟霆被问的措手不及，只能语含歉意地低声说

“你给我点时间，让我想想”

李易峰似乎一言半语之间就在这场不对等谈判中反败为胜了，他像一个低调谦逊的胜利者一样半低着头，说

“是，我等您吩咐”

陈伟霆只觉得多少年都没遇上这么棘手的事情了，他看看李易峰身后已经收拾干净的办公桌，再看看李易峰那义无反顾没有半点想留下来的意思，恨不得就在这里问他

——你是什么是？你这叫给我时间吗？你这是让我好好思考的样子吗？

李易峰看惯了陈伟霆西装革履，听他开几句黄腔就觉得有损形象了，哪能想到这实在已经是近些年陈伟霆修身养性的结果了，过去带着一帮亲信水里来火里去的时候，九死一生的任务多了，谁还顾的上你开心不开心顾的上讲什么道理？让你去就去，敢废话一枪崩了，不然队伍怎么带？

虽然这个也不能完全一视同仁，但是道理是这么个道理啊……

李易峰视线正落在他因为松开了衬衫上两颗纽扣而露出的蜜色皮肤上，那是在床上时从嘴唇吻过喉结后再向下一点就能触碰的地方。心情正复杂时突然感受到一股杀气，下意识抬起头来，正看进陈伟霆的眼睛，捕捉到一丝还未散尽的戾气，但转眼就消失无踪恢复了平静，甚至…还带了一丝委屈。

李易峰都惊呆了——你他妈做到这么绝你还委屈？还轮到你委屈了？还有天理吗？

“您要是没有别的事，我就先走了。”

在陈伟霆设想中一场本应漫长的交流结果有效发言不到五句就结束了，还留了一个深刻的思辨问题，直到李易峰走出A2，陈伟霆都一直立在房间里，许久没能回神。

————————————————

李易峰把公文包交给刘金阳，转头直接回了A3。偌大的别墅空空荡荡，让他想起第一次进来时的模样，兜兜转转半年，居然又回到了原点。

他钻进二楼的卧室里，把自己砸到床上，捋了捋当下情势。

如果陈伟霆不放心再把他留在身边，那说明已经对他不够信任，以后肯定也不会再让他接触陈氏的机密，自然也就没有了再把他留在云峰的道理。李易峰唯一肯定的是陈伟霆应该还不至于杀人灭口，但是会不会允许他继续留在陈氏真的是未知之数，就算陈伟霆念旧情在陈氏旗下给他找个岗位安排了，也肯定和总部差了十万八千里，卧底任务绝对泡汤，还不如不去当那个破苦力。

想来想去，结果无非就是两个——陈伟霆信他，他更进一步；陈伟霆不信他了，要么趁早跑路，要么就得想办法抢时间跟何思正里应外合，准备强攻了。

他觉得自己应该找机会再见一次何思正了，想到这里抬手看了眼时间，将近五点，看见表盘上的“W”标志，气的又瘫在床上。

最后抵不过肚子的抗议，才爬起来下楼去厨房翻找吃的，但他太久没在A3住过了，厨房的冰箱里早已空空如也，如果不是有后勤人员打扫，灰都能落上一层。正想着是不是要去食堂，外面门铃响起来，他开门一看，是手里提着饭盒的张海平。  



	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

陈伟霆坐在自己书房的黄花梨木椅上，看着站在自己面前的两个人

林诚是被刘金阳通知来的，进A2前刘金阳提醒他霆哥心情不好，让他多加小心。他心里也清楚，对南掸的情报网打击计划酝酿了四个月，小心再小心，居然还是出了纰漏，如果不是糯康一意孤行，他们此次计划可以说是完全失败，对此他责无旁贷。看陈伟霆听完整个经过后面色阴沉的坐在那里，只当是因为自己的事没做好。

“一级保密，处长以上，十人以内”陈伟霆几乎一字一顿“这样的计划，居然泄密了”

书房里气氛凝重，压得人连呼吸都是轻的，站着的两个人都知道，如果有警方的卧底打入陈氏核心，将对陈氏产生多么致命的威胁。

“你们觉得会是谁？”

这问题哪里是红口白牙上下嘴唇一碰就能答的？林诚不敢抬头地应道“我去查…”

“小林”刘金阳拦他一声，接着向陈伟霆道“计划里面都是陈氏的老人，贸然调查恐怕让人寒心，请您三思。”

陈伟霆看向他“之前跟你说重新查对计划，有发现吗？”

“…目前还没有”

陈伟霆把目光移向桌子上放置的名单，沉默良久，说“小鬼不是到保安局了么”

林诚后背一凉“您要启用他吗？”

陈伟霆眯了眯眼“偷了我东西，还要在我眼前动刀动枪，柯俊仁手下出了如此人才，我怎么也得认识认识啊。”

林诚一听便知他动了真怒，躬身答“是，我通知他”，然后顶着压力问道“特调组那边…”

刘金阳心里“咯噔”一下——看霆哥手上那串跟捻佛珠似的转了一圈又一圈的蓝宝石手串，就知道这位的“心情不好”，一半在商场一半在情场，只恨林诚那个不开窍的榆木脑袋，平时看着比谁都精，关键时候点都点不通。

他看陈伟霆手上动作一滞，忙赶在前面开口“医院那边特调组不是还在查？就让他们先推着”

林诚没能领会刘金阳用意，又解释道“都是小海在盯了，签字用章都挺不方便。”

陈伟霆把手串往梨木桌面上一搁，碰出“啪”一声响，话倒是说的不温不火“人给他了，他怎么用是他的事”

林诚隐约觉得这话茬有点没对上，但好歹听懂了意思——别管就对了，迷迷糊糊的点头。

等两人从A2走出来，林诚在刘金阳身后紧跟两步上去“阳哥”

刘金阳回头“恩？”

“刺杀杜泽同的人其实范围已经很小了，按理现在应该双管齐下，你说霆哥放着特调组不动，是为什么？”

“你让霆哥管什么？”刘金阳没好气的问他

“走脱密程序该换人换人啊——”林诚说完前半句看出刘金阳眼神不对，才算想到今天刘金阳几次开口的另一层意思，吃惊地说“你觉得霆哥还想留他？”

还算没笨死，刘金阳欣慰叹气“不好说啊”

林诚喃喃道“真没想到，霆哥这么喜欢他啊…当年那位出事前也没有这样吧”

“这哪能一样？”刘金阳白他一眼“付子宣背后人太多了，这位就一个人，霆哥才比较放心吧。”

“说是这么说，那也比不上换个人放心啊…”林诚嘀咕

刘金阳头疼“小林，考虑谈个对象吗？”

林诚惊惶摇头“阳哥你放过我吧真的，找个人跟我一起睡觉那不是不让我睡觉了吗？”

“至于么，你想找个干净的人还不容易啊？”

林诚坚定摇头“不！”

“随便你吧”

————————————————

李易峰跟张海平吃过晚饭，看着他一声不吭收拾干净餐桌又里出外进地查看生活用品是否齐全，一副以多干活少说话为努力方向的样子，忍不住问他“你这是被改派成我生活秘书了吗？”

“……”

就在李易峰以为他打定主意不会说话了的时候，张海平反击道“您说的好像还有其他秘书一样”

李易峰笑了，走到厨房从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒，站在卧室门口喊他出来“行了别忙了，床单好好的换什么，过来坐会儿吧”

张海平坚持把床单铺平，把旧的扔到洗衣房，才回来从他手里接过一罐啤酒“好多天了全是土，您不怕呛着？”

“泰国荒郊野外都睡了，哪这么多事”

张海平想想也是，跟他坐到厅里的沙发上去了。

李易峰看着他坐下，说道“之前霆哥来时就坐你这个位置”

“噗…咳咳咳”张海平一口啤酒只咽了一半，另一半直接从鼻子里呛出来，满桌子找纸抽没找着，蹿起来奔洗手间去了，回来时一脸哀怨“峰哥……您这是报复我吗？”

“是”李易峰坦然承认

张海平更哀怨的准备坐回来，坐到一半又突然站起来“我还是换个位置吧”

李易峰笑喷“哎哎哎，别换别换，刚逗你玩的”

张海平半信半疑的立在原地，显然已经对李易峰的人品不抱什么期待了。

“真逗你玩的，就这个位置霆哥没坐过了”李易峰加重语气强调，试图挽回自己的信誉“快坐快坐快坐，别闹了”

张海平崩溃——谁闹的啊？！

但之前由于沉默而带来的尴尬确实已经消解，于是等张海平坐下后，李易峰单刀直入地问

“你是什么时候知道的啊？”

这个问题没头没尾，但张海平显然明白他想问的是什么。

“您走之后，没多久——其实我下午就想跟您说了，走到现在这步，这事儿已经没有必要瞒您了。您走以后小林哥就找了我，跟我说了原委，之后我一直在隔离。整个计划大概历经四个月…”

“四个月啊…”李易峰对时间格外敏感，他没有用太多时间就回忆起来“赵晓宇刚进通信处的时候”

“是，就是那次。”张海平有些意外地说“您还记得啊”

李易峰笑笑“你接着说，然后呢”

“赵晓宇把吴沙私下找他的那件事告诉他组长以后，他的组长秘密汇报给了内调处派驻的专员，就是从那时起内调处开始注意到他们。然后逐步确定了他们是缅北民族地方武装的情报人员，是一个完整的情报站组织，还拥有一个隐藏很深的高级间谍。为了找到这个人，内调处设计了一个计划，就是利用我们和缅泰进行三方会谈的时机，放一个重磅消息引蛇出洞…结果您看到了，那个高级间谍就是木其赛”

李易峰一下子想起那天在通信处和张海平说话的人“那个组长，就是我们去通信处那天你单独去见的人是吗？”

“……是”

李易峰接着回忆起在桌牌上看到的名字“华可新”，张海平曾说过的“特别表现”，终于把事情串起来了，合着从赵晓宇第一次跟华可新提起吴沙时，内调处就已经开始行动了。

“照这么说人家赵晓宇立功了啊，你们非整人家干嘛？”

“额…也不能这么说，小林哥没提过他，我一开始也不知道他是赵院家的，都是正常处理。不过后来他提转岗，就…”他看李易峰眸光一闪，知道这是对方感兴趣的话题，于是接着说道“关于转岗我知道的不多，也都是听说的……这个涉及孟校的兄长”

“孟校还有哥哥？”

“已经过世了，老先生讳名知武，和孟校一起是最开始辅佐老陈总起家的元老。他们两位都在时，一个主外，一个主内，是老陈总的左膀右臂，那会儿也没有这么多条条框框，人员调动上比较随意，就这么延续了十几年。

后来集团越做越大，需要把普通商业运作和特殊贸易分开，为了安全，就不允许人员的随意转岗了。不过这么多年大家都习惯了，一开始刹不住车，知武先生就说，海外贸易需要一批安保力量，再想转岗的就别怕死，一下就把人吓住了。但是后面慢慢又出了变化，真有文职岗做不下去又不怕死的人想转岗了，这边是孟校，那边是知武先生，左手倒右手，大家睁一只眼闭一只眼也就默认了。

直到后来有位高层家里小辈犯了错，本来应该…他家里舍不得，就去找孟校求情，问能不能转岗，就是那次开了先例，在高层里就传开了。

知武先生过世后不久，老陈总也走了，那段时间为了稳定人心，集团开始格外强调要照章办事，霆哥本来也不喜欢瑞才一系这样私下运作，转岗的事就越来越少了。”

李易峰想到那天晚上陈伟霆拉着他说了一堆关于信息部未来的发展方向，他初听时只顾得惊叹于陈伟霆高瞻远瞩的大局观，然而听完张海平一番话，脑袋里像多了只小恶魔一样不停撺掇着“看见了吗？他瞒着你的事多着呢！”

“你对我这么坦白，真的不要紧吗？”他笑着问

对李易峰的恶趣味张海平逐渐适应，连敬称都不用了“……其实我也想问你，你后面怎么打算的？”

李易峰眼珠一转“来套我话啊？”

“……”

从4摄氏度冰箱中取出的啤酒让李易峰端着它的手指尖发白，他看着酒瓶上贴着的Bourbon county标志，精酿啤酒厚重的焦香、焦苦、焦糖的甜、咖啡的香混杂在一起，12度的酒精使心脏的跳动更加有力，但情绪却似乎得到了舒缓。

“这要看霆哥怎么决定了”

张海平面露惊讶“您不打算去跟上面说点什么？”

“我说什么？”

“没……”张海平犹豫一阵，还是说道“这次要是离开云峰，恐怕以后就回不来了。”

“噢——那好像确实得和霆哥说一下，不能拖累了你”

“我不是这个意思！”张海平急的脸都快红了，可是看李易峰忍笑的样子，便知道这又是他故意的，于是又严肃起来，问道“这个结果……你会不会觉得遗憾？”

李易峰撩着眼皮看他，心想：废话，遗憾死了，平白无故节外生枝，这是给我添了多少麻烦？

没等他回答，张海平又说道“其实我能看得出，上面很在意你…如果你想争取一下，未必留不下来”

李易峰想问：我能怎么争取？

但不用问他就已经有了答案

固然他的去留是由陈伟霆决定，但信任终归是种主观性极强的心理活动产物，取决于人与人之间的交互关系，他的表现何尝不在影响着陈伟霆的决定呢？

主动搬离A2真的是当下的最佳选择吗？

——不是，这种行为作用更趋近于某种催化剂，虽然没有使事情变坏，但也不能将事情引向更好的结果。 

在他对自己说大不了要么跑路要么提前结束任务时，他真的用尽全力去解决现在发生的问题了吗？

——应该是没有的

他是不是也在潜意识里有过这样一种想法：随便你留我不留我，不留我更好，我更有机会报复你！让你悔不当初？

所以——

是从什么时候开始，他夹杂了这么多的个人情感，变得这样不冷静了呢？


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

张海平见他神游天外，想起他之前对自己和上面的关系一直避重就轻，以为说到他尴尬之处了，于是转开话题

“哦，还有件事，苗处对咱们调查的进展很关心，下午又打了电话来问，我只告诉他还在进行。今天白天找人力部调档案了，我安排他们先破杜泽同的案子。”

李易峰点头表示知道了

张海平看他没有细问的意思，想到从昨晚到今天突变连生，自觉能体谅李易峰的心情，见时间已经不早，没有多留。

李易峰送走了张海平，自己一个人站到窗前。A3的窗户不大，且都开在外侧，望出去就是葱郁树林，除了愉悦心情，更是出于安全考虑，避免从A3观察到别墅区内的人员动向。

一弯上弦月挂在天边，夜空下繁星点点，倦鸟归巢，一片静谧安详。

李易峰放下啤酒转身去找了烟和火机，抖出一根来点燃，缓缓地将烟雾吸进身体。他想，那些年在训练营，一个人的荒郊野外，也是这样的夜，这样的月，这样的静，一个人，一支烟，一杆枪。

他有段时间不吸烟了，原先在金河休闲时偶尔有人给他点烟，他还将就着抽两口，后来进了云峰没人递烟，在陈伟霆身边也不适合抽烟，干脆就不抽了。

但是今天晚上他突然想认真的思考一些问题，用烟草辅助集中精力和抗压是从“阎王”那里学来的——这显然不是什么好习惯，用“阎王”的话来说，“虽然我觉得你们大部分人的能力是可以跑赢肺癌的，但是依赖性是你们必须重视的敌人。让我发现谁有成瘾的苗头，我让你叼着烟防红外！”这个威胁还是很有效的，很快大家就都知道悠着来了。

一口气吸进去再从鼻子呼出来——有点淡，李易峰低头看眼烟盒，是黑睿，于是不在乎的放到一旁，下一口吸了更长的时间。

陈伟霆是一个什么样的人呢？

在今天以前，陈伟霆打破了太多黑财团话事人给他留下的固有印象，直至今日，他也不得不承认，陈伟霆是一个非常出色的领导者。如果整个过程里被算计的人不是他，估计他都要夸一句厉害——用一个娱乐会馆的保镖换了整个南掸香港站情报网，不损一兵一将即收全胜，这是什么本事？

可被骗的人是他，他一直觉得，陈伟霆不管做过什么在做什么，至少对自己，陈伟霆称得上光明磊落，他甚至可以和自己畅谈对集团未来的预期与构想——这份信任换作谁不会感动呢？

怎么就…

李易峰想找出个陈伟霆欺骗自己的证据来，可是想到底突然发现，陈伟霆从没有在缅甸的事情上推卸过责任——刘金阳向他坦承了缅甸的危险；出事后陈伟霆为他挡了内调处的谈话；他要亲自查陈氏里的卧底，陈伟霆也同意了；如果非要较真，陈伟霆甚至在他去缅甸前还问过他“有没有问题”

准确来说，陈伟霆甚至不能算作欺骗，而只是隐瞒了事情最重要的部分。

所以他现在为什么会这样愤慨？

他凭什么要求陈伟霆对他完全的坦诚？

为什么觉得陈氏的当家人应该对一个床伴推心置腹？

于是李易峰发现，当他把自己放在一个客观的角度来思考整件事，陈伟霆的做法没有错，他用最小的代价换取了最大的利益。

而如果陈伟霆没有错，那么当他愤慨于“陈伟霆怎么能这样做”的时候，是不是在以一种不同于其他任务目标的要求衡量陈伟霆？

李易峰看看手里剩下的烟蒂，从烟盒里又叼出一根，直接用燃着火星的烟蒂点了。

——陈伟霆当然和别人不一样，李易峰想，陈伟霆与他从前那些任务目标都不一样，不需要那些你下作我比你更下作的手段，陈伟霆值得尊重，值得交朋友，哪怕立场相对，他也愿意去听一听陈伟霆的想法。

——于是他对陈伟霆的要求也就理所当然的变成了：因为你在我这里是不一样的，所以我在你那里也应该是特殊的。

他长长的呼出一口气，有道是常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，还真睡出感情来了？

他想为自己开脱——有感情也很正常啊，人长的帅，钱多，技术好，关键实力还强！这给谁不喜欢？

但顶级特工的骄傲让他不肯服气——问题哪在我喜不喜欢他啊！问题是他在明我在暗居然我还让他算计进去了，这他妈也太丢人了啊！

想到还有一天可能会被贺安知道这件事，他痛苦的捂住眼睛——真是…一世英名啊…

————————————————

A1四楼的内调处办公区素来少见其他部门的人员往来，所以当苗兆祥敲响挂着侦查室牌子的办公室时，路过的内调处侦查员不由自主地看了看他。

“进来”

苗兆祥推门而入，办公室里只有一个人——内调处三室室长安孝生

这位对于内调处而言举足轻重的侦查室长熟稔地寒暄道“苗处今天怎么有心情过来了啊？”，说着从办公桌后站起来，陪苗兆祥坐到了会客的沙发上。

“我为什么过来，安室长想必已经猜到一二了”

安孝生笑呵呵地没有接话

“我为医院的案子来”

“噢——医院的案子归属特调组，苗处找我……”安孝生微笑问“是不是拜错庙门了啊？”

苗兆祥隔了片刻，试探着道“一直听说是三室下面的特调组，看来传言也不可尽信啊”，见安孝生沉默，接着说道“那不知道传言这位组长和上面颇有些关系，是不是真的？”

安孝生礼貌地笑笑“苗处问这个，是有什么打算呢？”

苗兆祥从手上的公文包里取出一叠资料“安室长，关于医院的那起谋杀，特调组的李组长自己也是嫌疑人，我现在就想求个一视同仁。这个公平如果安室长能给，我谢谢您，如果您给不了，我也只能向上面去求了。”

安孝生三两眼将资料看完，放到桌上“苗处啊，为了这个惊动上面，会不会有些小题大做了啊？”

苗兆祥正色道“如果只是我自己受点委屈，那没什么，但是关于医院这个案子，我回去仔细问了下面的人，李组长的嫌疑不仅不能排除，相反，他是有充分时间和能力的。安室长，我过去也是做这行的，咱们都知道，什么叫盲点——而且，我听说，这位李组长过去似乎只是在金河休闲工作……”

“苗处”安孝生截他道“人已经进了云峰，林处批过了，以前的事，就没必要提了吧？”

“您相信林处，同样的道理，我也信我的手下”

安孝生重新拿起桌上的资料，重新仔细读过，问“孟副部长是什么意见呢？”

“这和孟部长没有关系，我是出于公心”

安孝生将信将疑“苗处这是要告御状啊，就没和孟部长商量商量？”

苗兆祥淡定以对“老陈总教过我一句话，叫做君子群而不党，我一直记在心里。”

安孝生不置可否，两个人坐在沙发上，谁也没有看谁，会客桌上的热茶一直放到凉，安孝生才说出一句

“苗处真有想法，就尽快吧”

————————————————

杜泽同被杀一案的进展并不顺利，医院现场的痕迹干净，特调组主要靠来回核对现场人员口供，他们将时间线精确到秒，每一处不能互证的动作都成为了疑点——能够互证的动作也不能完全排除嫌疑，万一是多人作案呢？

特调组同时从各处监控中调出了所有与现场人员有关的部分，十几个人对着数千小时的监控视频查找可疑接触人员，试图由此找到下达刺杀命令的上线，如果没有结果，后面还有上万小时的资料在等待分析——致命性的方向错误使特调组陷入“越干越离谱”的怪圈，对此李易峰殷切嘱托“好好干，加油干”，然后自己就回到A3，以回避为名，除了必要的锻炼，寸步不离。

特调组的事情都被甩给了张海平，李易峰每天最大的工作就是签字——这大约要占用非常宝贵的五分钟时间，张海平看他连文件都不翻了，翘起右下角就一签到底，站在旁边说“您看我这个身份，是不是也应该向您学习，回避一下啊？”

李易峰非常体贴的建议“……要不你以后直接盖我手戳得了，那就不用总往我这儿跑了，这样眼不见心不烦。”

“……”

两天后的集团内部通告里出现了两条紧挨着的消息：

——缅甸总统吴登盛批准修改政党注册法

——陈氏公共服务有限公司子公司德林达依港口建设有限公司成立

送来通告的张海平同时告诉了他一个名字“明天区议会选举，填谢子祺。”

“我自己去投票站吗？”

“有车送您，您需要我一起过去吗？”

“哦，不用了”

李易峰正想着这是个接头的好机会，又听张海平说道“峰哥…您和上面的事儿…现在就这么拖着啊？”

李易峰无辜地问“不然呢？”

“呃…”张海平支吾着说“我今儿听到些风声…”

李易峰问他“什么风声？”

“为医院的事，苗处去找了安孝生，他觉得…不适合由特调组继续进行调查。”

李易峰想了想，换了个更直接的说法问“是不适合由我任组长的特调组继续调查吧？”

张海平没有否认“现在上面不发话，您只要还在特调组，就出不了云峰，组长也不能说换就换的。但如果以避嫌这个理由暂停您职务甚至要求您接受调查的话，后面就很难说了。”

李易峰咂摸了一下他的话，问他“那你是要我…挟权自重，以下克上？”

张海平脑袋摇成拨浪鼓“我可不是这个意思！”

李易峰把签完的文件塞进他怀里“好啦，你有时间多帮我盯着点杜泽同的案子，你要能趁早把案子破了，也省得苗兆祥追着我不放啊”

“哪有那么好破啊…对了…您之前是不是还跟行政部规管处的王研究员去过电井？”

“…好像是，怎么了？”

“现在苗处就拿这个说事啊，特别不配合——您没事带着王研究员跑电井里干嘛去啊？”

“她网线坏了，我临时帮她做一根，建设维护处的人都这么小心眼吗？”

“不是，我们筛过档案以后，发现当时在场的有个组长，嫌疑最大，这个人以前在房地产公司做采购，给他供货的那家厂子有港府投资背景，他进云峰以后还把这个关系带进了后勤部，那个供货商也就跟他越走越近。我们把他列为了调查重点，然后发现这个人还是苗兆祥的侄子，是托苗处关系进的云峰，我怀疑就是因为这个，让苗处想拉您下水了”

“…不是我说啊，你们怎么这么多关系户？”

“这个…集团里但凡有关系的，谁不想在云峰里做事啊，不说待遇保障，别处哪儿能天天见这么多高层，进来干两年就算没留住，再回去也不一样了啊。” 

“行吧行吧”李易峰不以为然“那苗兆祥想拉我下水他找安孝生也没用啊”

“是没用，但是能摸您的底啊”张海平靠前一步，颇有些机要参谋皇帝不急太监急的势头“您想啊，本来大家只知道上面看重您，就算现在出了事，可别人不知道啊，自然不敢轻举妄动。现在这个关口，要是有人想趁人之危……”

李易峰没放在心上“霆哥做决定哪是别人能随便左右的，他真想让我走，我是部长也留不下，他不想我走，我什么都不是也能留下，别瞎操心了”

张海平被他推着往外走“我就是提醒一下您啊…那明天上午我不过来了啊！”  



	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

在区议会选举投票日当天，李易峰乘车到指定投票站进行投票，由于现场排队人员较多，李易峰让司机将车停到远处等待，自己走入投票站填写选票，顺便在票站的工作人员办公室里见了何思正。

“任务已经完成了”李易峰首先开口

何思正比个拇指给他“没问题吧？”

“杜泽同的事儿不大，但是我有其他麻烦了——老何，你老实跟我说，现在警务处里除了你，还有谁在办陈氏的案子？”

何思正慢悠悠地从口袋里把烟盒掏出来，打开，拿出一支，用食指和中指夹住，然后在拿火机的时候被李易峰把烟抽走拍到了桌上

“别抽了，你再把选票烧了”

“哦，对了，你刚才选票填的谁啊？”

“你赶紧回答我问题不要打岔，一会儿我回去改成你。”

何思正痛心疾首“你太让我失望了，我以为你早该知道我的原则，贿选这种事像我会做的吗？”

李易峰从怀里掏出两盒黑睿搁到桌上——他今天出门前特意拿的，A3有个小烟柜，里面多的是各类香烟。

何思正立刻变得贼眉鼠眼起来，一边飞快地把烟收起一边说道“唉，我也真是服你嫂子了，银行天天几千万流水都不够她算的，几支烟也要给你算的明明白白，阿峰啊，前辈心得，找老婆千万不要找会计——男女都别找。”

李易峰不待见地说“就你那抽法，嫂子再不管，过两年就看不着你了，不知道的还以为你缺钱缺到想赚抚恤金了——行了，东西都拿了，快说，处里还谁在盯这个案子？”

何思正假模假式的清清嗓子，在椅子里坐正，把敞怀的衣服往里面拢拢，最后在李易峰不耐烦的眼神下迫不得已省略了更多的动作“这个案子我盯核心，也就是云峰别墅区这一块儿，还有另外一个警司盯外围，杜泽同就是他的人。”

“也就是说，我们在云峰别墅区里的所有线人，都是你的人？”

“差不多吧”

“严谨点好不好？什么叫差不多啊？”

“那是你问的有问题”何思正不满道“我上面又不是没人了，人家有没有直属的线人我怎么知道？”

李易峰神情严肃“如果我问你上面是谁，你是不是不会告诉我？”

何思正眼珠一转“那得看情况，你先说你遇到什么麻烦了”

李易峰端详他一阵，现下在警务处里是敌我难分的局面，柯俊仁是不是真的串联了南掸军势力，究竟谁在替柯俊仁做事，都是未知之数，他必须谨慎行事。

但至少何思正应该是值得信任的，李易峰想，无论能力、立场还是追求，何思正都是没有道理替柯俊仁做事的，他有条不紊地将自己当下在云峰里的尴尬处境和盘托出。

何思正越听神情越是凝重，后来直接从李易峰给他的烟里抽出一根来点着，倒还记着这是“额外收入”，深吸一口便要在手上拿半天，到李易峰说完还剩个烟头。

“我之前听到个小道消息，要听吗？”何思正问

“说”

何思正掌心向上，几只手指往里勾动两下。

李易峰翻个白眼，从怀里又掏出一盒烟来拍给他“何警司，内务部知道你这种作派吗？”

“你行贿有理咯？”何思正把敲诈的“外快”收起来，才吐口道“我听说柯俊仁对下一届的特首竞选有想法”

窄小的办公室里，两个人对视着沉默一阵，听门外传来选民们的疑问和投票处工作人员的答疑声，李易峰坐在办公桌上来回晃着腿“如果柯俊仁和南掸军真有交易，这个料爆出来，他别说竞选了，政治生命都悬吧？”

“破网行动的命令是处长亲自指示的，你在怀疑有人想杀杜泽同灭口吗？”

“本来不就是杀人灭口吗？——关键在于目的是什么”

何思正听出他弦外之音，说道“这样的任务事前调查程序非常繁琐，杜泽同不会是无辜的，这点你放心。”

何思正从事情报工作多年，深知特工们潜入卧底的时间越长，承受的心理压力越大，尤其像李易峰这样高度保密需要单线联系的特工，他们是被放飞的风筝，只有细细一根线拽着，如果连这根线也失去了方向，那对特工的打击是巨大的——总不能让人每次接任务时先想想它是对的还是错的吧？所以他第一反应首先是坚定下属信心，让下属相信自己做的事没有错。

李易峰不耐烦被迫吸二手烟，又从“贿赂”里拿回一根来改吸一手“老何，说实话啊，比起那些什么什么高层，我更信你。我今天来跟你说这些，一来是让你有个防备，二来是提醒你，如果我在云峰待不下去，你的计划可能要变一变了。”

“…这个确实比较麻烦”何思正神情凝重“提前收网很冒险，那是孤注一掷，玩不好可要竹篮打水一场空。你觉得你有多大可能留下？”

“我怎么知道？！”

何思正有些错愕，半晌挤出些笑来，一边在纸杯加水做的临时烟灰缸里掸了烟灰，一边说“怎么样，这回是真碰上对手了？”

李易峰翻他一眼

“老实讲，安全上有没有问题？”

“那不至于”，李易峰笃定地说。

何思正皱着眉，把烟头扔进杯子里，说“这事儿确实有点邪，你说的那个能打入陈氏核心知道这么重要的情报的，肯定不在我手底下，我要有这么个人不会这么被动，外围的人就更不可能了。往上数的话，我是直接对刘处长做汇报的…”

“哪个刘处长？”

“去年刚升的那个助理处长”

李易峰回忆了一下以前何思正跟他念叨过的名字“刘业成？”

何思正点头

“他靠不靠谱？”

“是一个比较强硬的亲建制派，和柯俊仁串通的可能不大。”

“那柯俊仁哪里来的消息？总不能是他自己手下的人吧？”

“…这个可能也不能排除吧？你说的南掸军的那个特工，他的供词只能证明柯俊仁事先知道情报，不能确定柯俊仁情报的来源。”

李易峰稍做思索，坚定摇头“不可能，陈氏把云峰别墅区里控制的很死，南掸军香港站的全军覆没就说明了一件事，没有国家机器做支持的情报活动在云峰别墅区里是很难开展的，非常难。”

“但你不能说没有这种可能”何思正严谨地说

“我觉得没有”，李易峰主观判断道。

何思正皱着眉头，显然并不赞同他的说法“你要这么讲，难不成让我去查刘业成？”

这个结论似乎是在尊重李易峰意见的基础上能得出的最合理解释了，显然这又是不符合何思正判断的，而且可行性不高。

李易峰自己也知道——虽然出于保密需求，何思正的线人不需要向包括他上级在内的其他人汇报，但是刘业成是直属上司，真想从中做些手脚，当初大可不必挑何思正来办陈氏的案子，选个草包岂不是更加方便？

两个人大眼瞪小眼地对着当前推论结果都陷入了沉默，最后何思正抓起桌上烟盒放进怀里，先开口道

“算了，你说这事儿我回去留意一下，有发现告诉你。”

说完又从公文包里拿出三个通讯器来“你和章鱼还有鲨鱼的，帮我带进去”

李易峰拿起来看看“又出新款了？”

“超短波，跳频也快一点，章鱼和鲨鱼手里的还是当年他们进去时给他们的，有点老了，不安全。”

李易峰收下，准备出门，被何思正喊住“哎”

李易峰回头，见何思正也站了起来“千万注意安全，自己及时调整状态”

李易峰直接扬手道“走了”

————————————————

保安局联络事务科的一间临时办公室里，作为国际刑警组织成员国协作代表而被派来香港的科克尔正在等待他的接任者——他隶属美国司法部联邦警察部队，同时是美国警方派驻国际刑警组织的一名执法人员，由于杜泽同案美国警方响应了香港警方的协助请求，他从国际刑警组织总部来到香港，直接与保安局联络事务科对接合作事宜，而不久前，他刚好收到国内通知，将实施派驻人员轮换，命令他与即将接任的Joke交接工作。

科克尔将Joke的资料仔细读了一遍——这是一位年轻的日裔警界新星，隶属于国土安全部。十七岁时考入普林斯顿大学并在美国定居，二十岁以优异成绩提前自普林斯顿大学金融系毕业，二十一岁获得金融工程硕士学位，但他放弃了继续深造、进入大型企业工作、去往大学任教这些选择，转而进入国土安全部的警察部门，成为了一名联邦警察，而后在四年时间里平步青云。由于他精通亚洲文化，因而被派往国际刑警组织，负责观察亚太地区动向。

比约定时间早五分钟，科克尔等来了Joke——虽然近年来日裔个子普遍矮小的缺点已经大大改善，但同一贯高大的美国本土白种人比起来总是会矮上半头，不过Joke资料上178cm的身高显然并未参杂任何水分，科克尔甚至看起来比他还要矮上一些。

精致的五官让他看起来带着亚洲人特有的内敛——这一点科克尔并不太喜欢，他总觉得那样缺乏一些警察应该具备的刚勇。

“Joke警官，看起来你会是ICPO总部最年轻的警官了。”

Joke敬礼后又以日裔雇员常用的小角度鞠躬与他握手，倒是让科克尔非常受用。

“也要恭喜您，我在来这里前听说，司法部对您的工作十分满意，正在考虑擢升您的职务。”

Joke身为国土安全部的警官居然得知司法部的人事安排，科克尔脑海中顿时涌现出一个组织的名字——CIA，对于一名高级国际刑警而言，科克尔早已习惯笼罩在自己同事身上的那展看不见的鹰翼。

派遣一位具有CIA背景的警官到国际刑警总部来，是纯属巧合还是国内的有意为之呢？这位Joke身上是否还带着某些特殊任务呢？

“如果成真的话，我一定要好好感谢你为我带来的好消息。”科克尔说

“请您不用客气。我在来此之前听说，我们正在响应香港警方的求助，是什么事情呢？”

“啊，这件事”科克尔笑起来“有一位他们的线人叛变了，他们正要处理掉他，不过听说这个人就是他们自己派出的卧底呢”

“哦？”Joke随他笑起来“他们不是一向标榜自己的优渥待遇吗？”

“谁知道呢，或许是因为银行转账晚了一天导致线人没有钱还贷了。”

香港警察的高工资世界闻名，两个人对能在工资问题上嘲讽一把同时露出满意神色。

“那么我们是如何响应的呢？”Joke问道

科克尔不露痕迹地说“这点好像不在我们的交接事项里？”

“哦，我只是随便问问”Joke不在意地说

科克尔在他转开话题前说道“不过也没有什么，香港警察在目标地点还有其他线人，他们请我们共享情报，顺便参谋计划。”

“好吧，那么还要麻烦您继续负责了，我们把其他工作交接一下好了。”Joke说


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

后勤部的部门例会上，部长丁盛昌环顾一圈做总结发言“下个月就是年会，物资处的采购计划通过，辛苦下周抓紧了，交通处的车勤空勤注意保障，其他部门照常，还是办公室牵头，希望大家通力合作，全力以赴完成年会筹备工作——今天就到这里，散会”

与会的处长们纷纷起身离开，孟硕到苗兆祥身边和他一起往外走“B10那边是怎么个情况了？”

“内调处还在查”

“是确认了处里有鬼吗？”

“——还没有定论”

“哦——那你们处里一下缺了不少人，最近要辛苦了。”

苗兆祥少有的神色恭谨道“我应该的”，说着捏紧了手上那本厚厚的资料册，想着过去几天里收集到的信息——李易峰，一个从金河休闲被硬生生抬进云峰的人，在一个杨系的小公司里干了仨月便被派去缅甸，刚一过去就遭袭了，回来后内部调查做的不清不楚，反而不久又进了特调组，能将人提拔得如此之快，苗兆祥不用想都知道是谁的手笔，越是如此，他越是不愿再将其他人牵扯进来——尤其是他的上司，孟硕。

————————————————

周姨从A2的二楼沿着楼梯走下，到厨房从小吴手里接过果汁，被小吴找到机会打听道“霆哥还是心情不好吗？”

陈伟霆的心情如何，外人是绝难知晓的，不过在A2里却不是什么秘密，尤其最近开始每天下午多出来的半小时跑步更是明显昭示着他的异常，让A2上下都分外紧张。虽然除了高伯和周姨，其他人对于导致这个结果的原因不甚了了，但结合多日没有露面的李易峰也不难猜到问题是出在谁身上。

周姨知道陈伟霆跑完步刚进浴室，一时半刻用不到自己，陪小吴说话“决定还没有下，难免烦心了。”

“哦”小吴懵懵懂懂，全当A3又要换人了，想想上一个走的不声不响，也没见霆哥像现在这么犹豫不决，又不敢细问“都这么多天了……”

周姨笑着安抚他“你没事就多在厨房待着少出去，有事让你师父去说就行了。”

正说着耳麦里传来两下敲击“一岗报告，后勤苗处有要务，想见陈总。”

小吴见周姨突然走神，知道必是外面来人，接着低头做自己的事去了。

周姨一愣，苗兆祥过去是A2的老人了，断没有不懂规矩的道理，总部员工凡有需要汇报工作的，都要先向刘金阳报备，苗兆祥虽然过去是A2的人，但既然已经退下去了，就不该再私自前来，除非是特事特办，她偏头对着耳麦下令“你让他说话”

一阵杂音后，苗兆祥接起通讯“周姐，是我”

“怎么突然过来了？也没提前说声”

“我这不是过来说了嘛，麻烦周姐帮我通报一声，陈总要是不方便，我就下次再来。”

周姨沉默一阵说道“我通报可以，不过你是为了什么，我怎么跟霆哥讲？”

“您就当我是私事吧”

周姨看眼认真洗菜的小吴，端着果汁走出厨房，又将门带上，轻声说

“好，你等一等。”

————————————————

陈伟霆洗漱一直保持着过去回云峰之前的习惯，动作迅速，李易峰在时他还有心情拉着人消磨些时间，李易峰不在，彻底没有了磨蹭的理由，不到十分钟便已经洗好一个战斗澡，从浴室出来了。

周姨为他端来一杯果汁的同时说道“苗兆祥在外面，想要见您。”

在陈伟霆还小的时候，苗兆祥便跟在他父亲身边，由于一次任务受伤后不仅腿脚不便，身体也大不如前，他父亲便将苗兆祥安排在后勤部做个闲散副职养老——这是很少见的待遇了，大部分保镖退役后会在陈氏旗下的公司里任职，能留在云峰里的人少之又少，陈伟霆接管陈氏后一切如旧也不曾亏待。如今对方贸然前来，陈伟霆心知其必有所求，只是人到了门口，倒也没有不见的道理，便让周姨把人放进来，自己下楼坐到沙发上去等了。

苗兆祥小心地进门来，A2的布置还是同过去一样，只是自他退下来后，已经很多年没有踏入这里了。他循着周姨的指示走到厅里，隔着一张茶桌，站在陈伟霆眼前，弯腰喊道“陈总”

陈伟霆随意地抬抬手示意他不用多礼“好久没见苗叔了，最近身体还好？”

苗兆祥刚刚直起的腰又弯下去“劳您挂心了，都很好”，陈伟霆看上去并不在意他不告而来的事，但他作为过去老陈总的近身保镖，深知当家人们即使口中不问面上不显，心里却是明明白白，于是先解释道“本来不该惊动您，只是有件事与特调组的李组长有关，我掂量不好轻重，只能擅自过来，请您钧裁。”

陈伟霆时隔多日又一次从别人口中听见了熟悉的人，心里有些不是滋味，一转念又压下去，道“说吧”

苗兆祥将带来的资料册双手递上去“这是我整理的一些内容，请您过目。”

陈伟霆一看厚度，估计要有一百多页，接过来道“您简单说说吧”

苗兆祥应“是”，按着早已打好的腹稿说道“关于在医务楼发生的杜泽同被杀的案件，一直由李组长负责调查。我知道建设维护处在整个事件中负有不可推卸的责任，所以见到调查进展不理想，心里很急，本着帮忙的想法，私下也问了许多情况。

一开始没有什么头绪，全当是平时管理不善，被人鱼目混珠，没想到后来问着问着，却发现这个案子和李组长也是有关的。案发前，李组长曾带人进出电井，案发时，李组长也同样身处现场，这使得在后来的调查过程中，李组长只能避嫌减少参与，想来内调处的兄弟们也有诸多不便，难以全面施展。

后来特调组关注了两个重点目标，也都是做了几年的人了，其中一个还是我带进来的，是我侄子，我自认还比较了解，觉得并不是十分可疑。现在在云峰里发生谋杀这样的恶性事件，我知道它的严重性，所以很担心调查偏了方向，日后给集团造成更大的损失。”

关于杜泽同案，陈伟霆虽然听林诚说过特调组的尴尬现状，但对其中细节并不掌握，苗兆祥带来的资料却十分详尽，说的话虽然委婉，却是绵里藏针，陈伟霆当然听懂了苗兆祥今天来找他的意思——无论李易峰是否可疑，至少特调组目前的调查结果苗兆祥并不认可。

李易峰对苗兆祥的了解渠道太少，其中张海平又是一个主要的信息来源，但是张海平进秘书处的时候，苗兆祥早退下来了，因此就算是张海平也并不真正了解苗兆祥的底细。作为少有的留在云峰的退役保镖，苗兆祥虽然位置不高，但绝对属于深受信任的一类人，无论是能力还是忠诚无疑都得到了认可，就算陈伟霆对待他的意见也不会置若罔闻。

只是偏偏这一次是李易峰的事。

陈伟霆有点为难，要是事情放到别人身上，直接公事公办让内调三室介入就好了，可是扯到李易峰的身上，却又总是忍不住多想一层。

——他会不会觉得我不信任他了？

——会不会

——委屈他了？

尤其当下两个人之间的关系微妙，让陈伟霆一时有些拿不定主意，于是将资料册放到桌上，说：“好，这件事我会考虑”

——这便是不会当场给答复的意思了

放在一般时候，来汇报的人此时就该告退了，但苗兆祥在原地伫立一阵，还是继续说道“另外我听说，李组长进入陈氏的时间并不长，而且在缅甸的工作并不顺利……”

这句话说得陈伟霆也没想到，能留在A2的哪个不是知分寸识进退？何况苗兆祥这样曾在当家人身边做事的，更是八面玲珑，一个眼神过去便知道自己该做什么，现下固执不让，那就是非要当场出个结果了。只是谈起缅甸那档子事，现在成了陈伟霆心里最敏感的地方，里面还牵扯着李易峰，他一时半刻下不好决心，听出苗兆祥有催促的意思，反倒有些恼，于是半说半笑道

“您了解得很充分啊”

苗兆祥与他目光一对，低下头来，他是枪林弹雨里闯过的，生死一线尚能面不改色，不过陈伟霆的话却让他背后立时蒙上一层冷汗，对方语气神态分明是在问“这是你该知道的吗？”

苗兆祥印象中那个会藏在林子里用红外瞄具的激光打在他身上再跳出来喊他“苗叔叔”的少年已经长大，他的身上带着老陈总的影子，又不乏青年人的锐气。他已经是一位非常成熟的当家人，如果说当年在处理付子宣的问题上还只是锋芒初现，如今的陈伟霆已然学会举轻若重，颇有些随心所欲而不逾矩的意思了，这让站在他面前的苗兆祥想起过去跟在老陈总身边时的情形，时隔多年又一次体会到了同样的压力。

“陈总，李组长进入陈氏还不满一年，担当内调处组长以上的职位，似乎还没有先例。”

但凡李易峰和张海平任何一个人知道苗兆祥能够在陈伟霆面前说这样的话，他们都不会对苗兆祥一直以来的行动坐视不理。

陈伟霆往沙发背上一倚，静静看着他。

十年前，苗兆祥用同样的称呼，在他父亲面前帮他留下了付子宣，“陈总，付少身体确实不太好，体能受限，恐怕并不适合和少爷一起走。”这让付子宣成为了日后他回到云峰时最大的助力。

五年前，那个千钧一发的晚上，还是苗兆祥，仅带两个人，手无寸铁地阻挡六十余名试图闯入云峰的付系亲信长达两个小时，让陈伟霆得以兵不血刃完成了对付系的释权。当然，这也直接导致事后的清算来得格外猛烈，保卫处主管几乎换了一茬。

这样的功劳除了当年的亲历者并不为其他人所知，也是苗兆祥今天能够站在这里直面陈伟霆最大的底气。

陈伟霆让这句话打翻了心里的五味瓶——原来让他这样举棋不定犹豫不决的人才在他身边不到一年吗？再一想，哪里有一年了，也就是半年罢了。他安排李易峰进内调处时想了那么久，无非也是这个问题——李易峰究竟是不是值得信任。只是他既然已经决定了相信李易峰，便不会轻易推翻自己的判断，于是他从那儿以后对李易峰几乎毫不设防。现在想想，这是近年来从未有过的事了。

对待缅甸的事李易峰一走了之，他当时被李易峰问的有点发懵，回来静下心一想就发现不对劲了——虽说留不留你确实是我说了算，但你起码得有个态度吧？就这么不露面了算怎么回事？从两个人在一起时他就发现李易峰有时看着小心谨慎，可有时胆子大起来，那也是没人比得上，于是直接将这种一言不合就一拍两散的行为归结成阳奉阴违的直接体现——这主要因为陈当家的从小到大还没人敢和他冷战，否则他一定能找到更适合描述当下情景的词汇。

他一面觉得李易峰跟他赌气赌的没道理，一面又想着“你好歹来跟我低个头，也算是给我个台阶下”，这个想法一出他自己都吓一跳，他想

——“如果李易峰真的肯来找我，我真的就会留下他吗？”

——“如果李易峰说他会忠心不二，我就会信吗？”

这个命题简直挑战了陈伟霆的决策力上限，一度让他怀疑自己的能力——多大点事啊，真有这么难？

苗兆祥说“不到一年”时，陈伟霆脑海中一个念头闪过——李易峰已经打破了他太多习惯，从李易峰进入云峰时就已经开始了。他太喜欢做计划，喜欢将所有人所有事都安排好，让他们按照自己的意愿去运转，可李易峰却总是给他意外，或许连他自己都没有意识到，当他不能把握该如何对待李易峰时，是他的本能在告诉他，李易峰是一个并不受他控制的人，所以在他试图预测李易峰的下一步动作时，他失败了。

这样一个不受控的人要留在身边吗？

这本来是一个无需思考的问题，可他却思考了这么多天。

陈伟霆有些无奈地想——原来，是真的，喜欢啊

他轻描淡写地说“集团还年轻，没有那么多先例可循，以后慢慢就好了”

苗兆祥一惊，自付子宣出事后陈伟霆就再不喜欢自己床上的人对集团的事说三道四，老人们都是知道的。如今不止把人放进了内调处还破格重用，如果不是安孝生默认了李易峰和陈伟霆之间的关系，他简直要怀疑是不是那些流言八卦传的过了头——可现在陈伟霆就这么做了，到底是为什么呢？那个几次见面都险生冲突的年轻人，就这样得陈氏当家的欢心吗？


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

厨房里，小吴将刚刚挑完线的虾放回餐盘，回头看进来的周姨，用眼神询问“外面怎么了？”

他刚刚从操作间回来备餐区的师父则更直接地发问：

“怎么了？”

周姨简洁地告诉他个名字“老苗”

吕大厨会意“为李先生的事？”

周姨点头

然后三个人都不说话了。

————————————————

客厅里，苗兆祥冷静地说

“既然是您的意思，我不敢质疑。只是关于B10的案子，我有些问题，想请教李组长，请您允许。”

陈伟霆轻轻挑眉——和李易峰的事拖了这么久，既然早晚得有个结果，不如索性今天一起解决了。

他扬声道“周姨，让易峰来一趟吧”

————————————————

李易峰接到电话时正对着电脑琢磨晚饭要吃什么，被周姨一个电话通知说“霆哥喊您来一趟”，草草收拾一下便抓紧出门了。

他坐在巡逻通勤车上还有心情看风景，但真当站到A2的大门前时，又突然有些紧张。他自嘲地想——这次真是有点玩大了，在陈伟霆这种级别的对手面前如此随意，太容易被对方觉察破绽了，他已经把主动权交了出去，现在就看陈伟霆最后的决定是什么了。

周姨沉默微笑地将他迎进去，示意他往客厅走。

李易峰敏锐地察觉到气氛有些异样，还不等他猜测，就已经在转过垭口的第一时间看见了这些天被他琢磨过无数遍的人，对方也正望向他。

两个人只是一个短暂的眼神交流，却让李易峰突然觉得，自己过去似乎没有哪一刻像今天这样强烈地感知到了对方的渴望——或许是对方一直以来掩饰的太好，但李易峰更知道，归根结底，还是因为自己的想法变了。就连刚刚分开时的那点怀疑和难以触碰的虚无感都被这一刻真实地情感填满，这甚至让李易峰觉得不需要太多语言的表达了，他确信自己已经知道了陈伟霆的选择。

李易峰无意在此时表现得过于先知先觉，他废话道“霆哥，您找我？”

陈伟霆自己纠结好几天，做了无数假设，却在看见李易峰的瞬间觉得豁然开朗——从当年离开云峰开始到现在，十年的时间里他和无数人交手，有的比他弱，有的比他强，他赢过，也败过，但从没有怕过谁。到了今天，有什么不敢去面对李易峰的呢？

有什么，不能留下他的理由呢？

陈伟霆心里的魔障一除，本来开心地很，甚至有些暗悔不该拖这么久才给李易峰答复，结果听见李易峰第一句话，马上又庆幸了——还好是借着苗兆祥的话头把人喊来的，这要是就他们两个人，得多尴尬啊？

——您找我？

——对

——您有什么吩咐？

这让他怎么往下接？

还是现在这样比较好办，他随意地抬手一指“苗处找你。”

李易峰以为今天是“彩票开奖”，没提防这里面还有别人的事，一时都有点没转过弯，机械地扭头打招呼“哦，苗处”。

但打完招呼他也马上警惕起来，张海平提醒他的话浮现在耳边，苗兆祥居然能让陈伟霆喊他过来，看来之前确实小看了这位后勤部的副处长。

“李组长”苗兆祥点头说“实在是见您一面太难，只有今天冒昧请您来了。”

李易峰一听

——这是要打御前官司的阵仗啊

当即不示弱地回敬道“您过谦了，怕是特调组的庙小，入不了您法眼吧。”

他见苗兆祥站在这里，大概就知道张海平那个“跟过老陈总”的评价有些简单了，但到底摸不清底细，于是反击完又用余光去观察陈伟霆反应，见陈伟霆低头摆弄茶壶不做反应，心里才有了些底，却依旧不敢掉以轻心。

苗兆祥不告而来，就是为了抢占先机，打李易峰一个措手不及，正借李易峰此时没有准备，直入正题道“李组长独自带着规管处的研究员进入工地，据我所知，谋杀案发生后，后勤的所有在场人员都接受了调查，惊闻还有规管处的同事牵涉其中，我也是非常意外，几次询问特调组的侦查员都没有答复，我万般无奈只能来向陈总请示。内调处是陈总直辖，我哪里敢狂妄自大到不将内调处放在眼里呢？”

李易峰冷笑“之前倒没有发现苗处这么擅长言辞啊。”

苗兆祥不为所动“那请问李组长，与杜泽同案相关的人员都已经接受调查了吗？究竟有没有遗漏呢？”

苗兆祥切入得又快又准，陈伟霆就在一旁，李易峰一时压力陡增，一面飞速思考应对之策，一面扭头去看陈伟霆。

陈伟霆几天没见人想得紧，偏偏这会儿还得做出不在意的样子“苗处问你，你直说就行。”

李易峰的经验告诉他，苗兆祥既然敢到A2来，必是有了充分准备，可他怎么想都觉得自己当时足够小心，又有章鱼的掩护，是绝不应该有破绽的。在他的设想里，杜泽同的案子最后应该被办成悬案，每个人都有嫌疑，又没有人能被确定为凶手，处理办法当然也非常简单——所有嫌疑人调出云峰，这对大集团来说是太小儿科的事了。

张海平来告诉他案子涉及苗兆祥的侄子时他没有太过在意，也是因为他知道，这个案子最后是得不出结果的，所有人一视同仁下放，反而不会有过激反弹。如果苗兆祥只是单纯想给自己侄子平反，最简单的办法是在接受调查的人里找出一个凶手来，把他拉下水变成嫌疑人之一根本不能证明其他人的清白，所以苗兆祥到底为什么要抓住自己不放呢？是真的怀疑自己吗？

“苗处，规管处的王雨确实是我带去电井的，我在医院里碰见她，说起办公室的网线坏了，为了不耽误她工作，我才说要帮她做一根。”

“做一根网线要半个小时？”

“她想学，我就教了——苗处这个问题说的好像我和王研究员有什么关系一样，我得严肃向您声明一下，我们只是普通同事而已。”

苗兆祥本意当然是想暗指李易峰有作案的条件，但李易峰解释得过于无意识，反而让苗兆祥怀疑——难不成让我误打误撞抓到了他的错处？他心虚了？按说李易峰这个身份要是还敢在外面胡来，那绝对是死无葬身之地的下场，所以苗兆祥从未往偏处想过，只是既然李易峰起了头，苗兆祥便索性跟下去道

“没想到特调组和规管处的工作往来有这么多啊”

李易峰微笑着说“我们认识，是因为王研究员来我组里做过一次调研，我们来往不多，也不是很熟。”

“既然不熟，那请问李组长，这位研究员是否接受了调查？”

对方来势汹汹，李易峰便也挑明了说道“王研究员是在我全程陪同下进入的电井，苗处这样问，是怀疑我咯？”

苗兆祥更干脆地答道“确实。”

李易峰失笑道“我听说在几名嫌疑最大的人中，有一位是您的侄子，我尚且还没有怀疑您，您倒是先来怀疑我了？”

“您当然可以怀疑我，但是您调查不公，我也必须要质疑您。”

李易峰彻底被这种咬定青山不放松的精神感动了“我只是将调查重点放在了最有可能产生突破口的地方，如果这是您认为的不公，那您的公平难道是将云峰里的每一个人都调查一遍吗？”

“但事实上您至今还没有找到突破口，您不觉得有问题吗？”

“只因为工作在进行中就要被追究的话，建设维护处改造的电井竟然刚刚通电就烧毁了，是不是更应该追究责任？——哦，我刚反应过来，苗处刚才关心我和王研究员的事，该不会是想把施工事故的罪过扣在我们头上吧？”

“但您的处置办法让我不得不这样想。”

两人你一言我一语，陈伟霆在一边头也不抬地看着苗兆祥整理的资料册。李易峰是真的头疼了，那边放着十来个那么大嫌疑的人，苗兆祥为什么会把矛头对准自己了呢？苗兆祥哪里来的这个把握？

“听苗处的意思，是觉得我们划定的重点嫌疑人范围错了，我可以理解为，您要为他们担保吗？”

“李组长觉得做调查需要靠另外一个人担保？”

“既然苗处不能担保，那凭什么说我的调查重点不对？”

这是个死循环，只要谁也不让步，就可以吵到地老天荒。李易峰当然很乐于见到这个场面，事实上就连杜泽同的案子由谁来审对李易峰而言也不十分重要——短线任务好就好在这里了，等过个一年半载的连任务都结束了，谁还在乎暴露不暴露？而在所有人眼中，李易峰上佳的掩护身份注定他的嫌疑比任何人都小，除非能证明其他人无罪，否则谁会怀疑到李易峰头上呢？

证明一个人无罪可比证明一个人有罪难多了，要把十来个人调查清楚，简直是海量工作，李易峰觉得没准那会儿自己都该退休了。

苗兆祥可不想同他说车轱辘话，转而向陈伟霆道“陈总，李组长目前提出的几个疑点实际上都是不存在的，那个所谓有警方背景的供货商是专门用来给警方走账的，所有项目明细财务部都有，经过审计绝对没有问题；其他重点怀疑人员的所谓可疑经历，其实是进入云峰前的封闭岗前培训。”他质问李易峰道“您如果觉得这些是可疑的，请问您经过这段时间的调查发现什么了吗？”

李易峰听见“给警方走账”五个字，立时被吸引了注意力——这才叫踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。他进云峰这么久，这还是第一次找到陈氏地下交易的踪迹——这才是他打进陈氏真正要找的证据，虽然这苗兆祥说的应该只是一个建设维护处的小账户，但这类黑账只要找到一个，就不难顺藤摸瓜，找到背后更大的资金动向。

他突然振奋起来——现在他需要努力把杜泽同的案子扣在自己手里了。

他想起在签字时扫过一眼的简报，张海平确实提到过，有几个人在进入云峰前有一段经历模糊，被列成了重点怀疑对象，没想到是岗前培训——那东西就算是封闭培训也不应该有特调组查不清楚的地方啊。

他诈道“既然是封闭培训那有什么不能交代的？他们要是早说明白不就没有这回事了吗？”

“我们有些培训内容需要保密，所以要求他们不得泄露。”

李易峰到底不像刚进云峰时两眼一抹黑了，当即反问道“我记得涉密培训都应该在云峰内进行，特殊情况需要在外进行的，应该由内调处派专员进行监督，您说的那个封闭培训是按这个规定执行的吗？”

他越说越严肃，连之前表面的恭敬都不带了，问题也尖锐得没有给苗兆祥留下自由发挥的余地。陈伟霆有些玩味地抬头去看那个平日里恭谨温驯的人，对李易峰从未在他面前表现过的咄咄逼人姿态充满兴趣。

  



	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

苗兆祥也有些惊讶于李易峰的气势，有技巧地回答道“这是后勤部自己的附加考核，按规定，经人力部同意后一样可以开展。”

李易峰见惯了这些部门间由于领导关系网导致的迂回策略、变相绿灯，一些工作交给不认识的A部门就要严格走流程，包装一下交给熟悉的B部门就可以你好我好大家好，这是普遍现象。他见过的后勤部高层，严格来说只有孟硕一个人，但是看孟硕的做派，也是精通溜须拍马善于交际的，有几个处的来的同事也很正常。

想到这里他一针见血地问“那么究竟涉密不涉密呢？”

苗兆祥只好承认“不涉及经过备案的机密”

李易峰微笑道“集团对保密工作是有明确规定的，为了资源的合理利用，凡属应该保密的内容，要准确定密，严格保密，不属保密范畴的不应做不合理要求——好吧，保密的问题咱们就不说了，既然不涉密，那么按理说，整个培训过程都应该在人力部有备案，我们目前找到的资料不全，还请苗处尽快补全交给我们。”

李易峰得理不饶人，丝毫看不出几分钟前还在被对方诘问的样子。

后勤部和人力部之间由于孟硕的关系，在人事调动任免上一向自由度很高，许多打擦边球的培训、分配问题，人力部多是睁一只眼闭一只眼面上过得去就算了，其背后真正的纠葛就算部长们也并不完全了解。

苗兆祥本觉得一个刚进来不久的毛头小子，哪能想到这么多，结果一时失算，竟变得被动起来，让他更加难以取舍。

苗兆祥对于手下员工深刻的了解和高强度的掌控力和后勤部招录过程中的选拔培训密不可分，依靠人力部的放水，对于建设维护处里某些员工的资料，苗兆祥的了解甚至比内调处还要多。也正因此，苗兆祥比任何人都更怀疑李易峰。

但是苗兆祥同样有他自己的难言之隐——他没办法向陈伟霆解释，为什么建设维护处要进行这样超规格的封闭培训，甚至是以内调处的标准在采集员工信息。

李易峰看苗兆祥突然语塞，还有些意外——他说的话虽然有点气人，但其实攻击性不强，对付苗兆祥这种老家伙，不该有这个效果啊。他马上意识到自己或许抓到了对方短处，不等苗兆祥开口又抢先问

“苗处有什么不方便的地方吗？”

苗兆祥一口老血梗住，他和人力走的近，之前多少听马致远说起过李易峰，给了一个“不好欺负”的评价，这次亲自交上手，才发现人比想象中难对付多了。

李易峰不罢休地继续问着“不知道您什么时候可以补齐呢？”

“这些材料现补肯定需要时间，您的意思是要等到材料补齐才能继续推进吗？”

李易峰奇怪地问“不然您觉得我应该怎么做呢？”

苗兆祥转向陈伟霆忧急地道“陈总，杜泽同的死证明已经有人渗透进云峰，而且行事之嚣张，丝毫不将集团放在眼中，这个案子不能拖啊！”

李易峰叫屈“苗处，您一不敢担保手下没有内鬼，二不能按规提供材料，给我们审案造成了很大困难，还要来怪我办事不力，没有这个道理吧！”

苗兆祥一个眼神都不给他，只微躬着身向陈伟霆道“李组长言过其词了！”

李易峰本来也想顺着苗兆祥的句式做个总结陈词，但一扭头见陈伟霆目光深邃，与那天晚上两人在卧室里争执赵晓宇的事情时如出一辙，立刻住了口。他有些惊讶，不知道是哪一点惹起了陈伟霆不快，居然看起来似乎还是很生气的样子。

——是因为什么？

——是因为谁？

李易峰自信已经打起了一百二十分的精神，方才的应对不该有错，但是在陈伟霆的压力之下，他一点也不敢确信自己能置身事外。

压抑的寂静没有持续多久，被陈伟霆一声叹息打破了。

“唉——”

陈伟霆把茶杯放下，眼神从李易峰的身上扫过，落到一边的苗兆祥身上。

“苗叔啊——”

苗兆祥将腰弯的更低“是，陈总”

“您今天来，是想让我拿个主意，是吗？”

苗兆祥回答“是，请您钧裁。”

“哦，说重了”陈伟霆轻笑道“我觉得这事也没什么难的——”

苗兆祥闻言抬起头来，接着便见陈伟霆和气万分地说

“您现在就把材料补齐了，我让孝生来帮着参谋一下，您觉得怎么样？”

李易峰把这句话在脑海里转一圈，再去看苗兆祥，竟然已经面色刹白得不带一点血色了，支撑身体大部分重量的右腿轻微地打颤。

他艰难地开口想说些什么，却只说出两个字。

“陈总…”

陈伟霆有些失望地说“苗叔，后勤部下面在做什么我心里有数，我不管，是因为我相信在您心里，还是以大局为重的。您为什么把手下人管的这么紧，我想我能猜到一二——阿硕知道吗？”

苗兆祥“咚！”地一声跪了下去，膝盖直接砸在大理石地瓷砖上，李易峰光听声音都脖子一缩，心想这么来一下怕不是腿上的旧伤都快复发了吧。

苗兆祥浑然不觉，焦急地说“孟部长什么都不知道，培训的事，我今天来这里的事，都没有同他讲过。”

李易峰在一边听得迷迷糊糊，想不到孟硕的名字在陈伟霆这里都挂了号，而且看起来关系匪浅，那怎么孟硕连看见个张海平都表现得那么低声下气呢？

“哦”陈伟霆应出一个音节，也看不出是信了还是没有信，他将双肘支到腿上，两手交叉弯低身说“那我们还是先就事论事吧，我刚才的主意，苗叔怎么看？”

苗兆祥低下头说道“是，硬盘在保险箱里，我把密码写下来…”

李易峰见陈伟霆抬眼看自己，马上快步到办公桌上拿了纸笔来递给苗兆祥，等苗兆祥写好后折叠一次挡住了内容，又听陈伟霆吩咐他

“去给周姨吧，让她喊孝生过来。”

李易峰依言办完，又回来站到原处。客厅里的三人一立一跪一坐，寂静无声。虽然看起来处境最凄惨的是苗兆祥，但实际上李易峰的压力一点不小。

他至此终于明白，苗兆祥为何那么快就将矛头对准了他，那是因为苗兆祥瞒着陈伟霆收集了一个资料库。这种意外还是很麻烦的，就好像如果李易峰是在内调处执行刺杀，总归要谋划的更周到一些，可他哪里能想到，一个看起来最不起眼的后勤部，竟然也有这么多名堂。

————————————————

内调处三室的室长办公室里，安孝生放下电话抓起椅背上的衣服，走出了门，几步后又折返回来，推开了行动队队长办公室的门，对在里面的亲信说“我去一趟A2，让你的人备勤。”

里面的人马上立正应“是”

安孝生又补充道“秘密备勤，等我命令。”

“是！”

————————————————

距离周姨打出电话二十分钟后，安孝生手拿从保险箱中取出的硬盘，到达A2。

他在门口跟周姨打了招呼，顺着示意的方向走到客厅，看了一眼跪着的苗兆祥，再看一眼旁边的李易峰，最后站到陈伟霆面前低头说“陈总，我把硬盘拿来了。”

陈伟霆接过硬盘插到电脑上，大概看几眼后选中一个文件夹点了打印，激光打印机开始以每分钟40页的速度高速运转，在十分钟的时间里用光了纸盒，安孝生往纸盒里续了纸，又打出几十页来。等打印机停止后，又飞快装订成册，熟练得仿佛一名办公室文员，比起之前几次走过场式的交谈，安孝生此时耐心十足，李易峰估计要是给他时间，连胶封都能给做了。最后材料交到陈伟霆手上时，比起苗兆祥带来的那一本还要厚。

陈伟霆只翻开看了几页，便推回去“你看吧”

安孝生双手拿起来，随着第一页翻开，只听“啪嗒”一声，李易峰惊诧地回头，才发现竟是从苗兆祥额上滑落的冷汗砸到了地上。只是此时的李易峰生不起任何幸灾乐祸的心思——鬼知道苗兆祥怕成这个样子他私底下干了多少事啊，万一真把他自己手下的人都查了个底掉，李易峰才是麻烦大了。

客厅里“哗哗”的翻书声越来越密，安孝生干的就是情报行当，正当壮年，何况面前有陈伟霆在那里坐着，这哪里容得他斟字酌句地细嚼慢咽，只有集中精力用最快的速度过滤筛选信息，同时用随身携带的签字笔做着关键标注，就这样等从头到尾看过一遍，已经过去将近一个小时。

陈伟霆也不看自己对面的三人，只低头翻着硬盘里的文件，李易峰光是站在旁边都觉得两腿有点发直，苗兆祥的情况则更加糟糕，看起来身体已经开始不受控制的轻微摇晃了。

安孝生把看完的材料合上，张口道“陈总……”

陈伟霆依旧不说话，只是抬手指了下李易峰。

安孝生担忧地看了看苗兆祥，却还是什么都没说地把手里的材料交给了李易峰。

李易峰虽然也想拿出和安孝生一样的速度来，但今天这个环境下实在不适合，于是只能一页一页地慢慢读下去，翻书的“哗哗”声继续在客厅里响着，但这一次频率慢了许多，使得气氛也更加压抑。


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

厨房里的小吴早已经不敢说话，饮水台上放着倒好的三杯茶水，这是每位A2的客人必备，但现在显然并没有它们出场的机会。

吕大厨指着已经放凉了的水说“倒了重晾吧”

小吴照着做了，而后到吕大厨身边问“用不用告诉高师伯早点来啊？”

吕大厨猛地回头，食指虚点着他道“不要自作聪明”

但令吕大厨都没有料到的是，李易峰以其出色的定力，捧着那本资料，一读就是两个多小时，直接读到了高大厨来换班——这个着实不是李易峰故意和苗兆祥过不去，如果说一开始还是有意不做速读，到后来则完全是在给自己争取思考对策的时间了。

高伯带着小金提前了半个小时来接班，周姨提前告诉他们“进来小心一点”，高伯就料到今天A2有事，不过小金到底年轻，等看见客厅里的情景还是难免震惊，最后被高伯挡住视线推走了。

两个大厨带着自己徒弟一边在更衣室里换衣服一边小声说话。

“多长时间了？”高伯问

“快四个小时了——用我留下帮你吗？”

“不用，你回去吧，有老周。”

“我灶上煲了粥，看有事临时改的，这会儿已经差不多，改小火煨着了，你夜里就不用临时做了。”

“行。”

两个人简单交接过，吕大厨直接带着徒弟从另一边的侧门走了——这个门是用来给厨房送菜下货用的，交班的人一般都从这边直接离开了。

高伯带着小金从更衣室出来进了厨房，先到灶上看一眼，然后安排小金盯着，自己出去将站在客厅外不远处的周姨拉到了一旁。

高伯先是比了个“四”的手势给周姨，见对方点头，干脆把人拉进厨房备餐间关上门小声道“太晚了，这要熬到什么时候？”

“那你看…”

高伯指指头顶上的送风口，那是和A2里的恒温系统配套建设的，周姨懂他意思，点头说“听你的。”接着便回自己的卧房拿出总柜的钥匙和遥控器，将之前25度的预设温度调高到28度。

————————————————

李易峰对这些变化一无所知。

苗兆祥收集的信息，与现在特调组掌握的材料相比，最大的区别在于苗兆祥多做了一步核实，使得那些浮于纸面的记录落到了实处，这也是目前特调组最费时的一道程序——好在并不是每一个人的资料都如此详尽。

李易峰正暗自松一口气，想着一切尚有余地，便听一声闷响，李易峰扭头一看，苗兆祥竟是已经昏倒在地上不省人事了。安孝生几乎与他同时回头，神情比他更加担心，但俩人谁也没说话。周姨很快进到客厅来蹲下去摸了苗兆祥的脉搏，起身向陈伟霆说“没有大碍。”

陈伟霆深深吸一口气，又慢慢呼出，说“送医务室吧。”

周姨答应着立刻喊了外面值班室的警卫备车顺便进来抬人，高伯看着人抬到门口，招呼厨房的小金出来“你跟着去。”

小金点下头，拽掉身上的围裙，跟着担架出门了。

陈伟霆直等到房间里重新安静下来，才问李易峰道“看完没有？”

李易峰一个激灵就想说“看完了”，再一想，这边刚晕一个他就看完了，这也太假了，便改口说

“差不多”

但陈伟霆本也没想当着安孝生和他讲什么，于是只说

“你上楼去等我”

李易峰还以为陈伟霆喊安孝生来是要谈杜泽同的案子，结果资料传了一圈，最后一句话没问，这是个什么套路？

鉴于今晚A2的惨烈战况，也只有先带着一肚子不解识趣的溜了。

————————————————

陈伟霆等人走的没了影，挪到沙发上靠近扶手的地方倚着，问剩下的安孝生道

“苗兆祥去找过你？”

安孝生低头承认“是”

“你让他过来的？”

安孝生没回答

陈伟霆接着问他

“为什么？”

这次安孝生没犹豫“其一是因为苗处是做情报的老手，他既然觉得可疑，我觉得应该向您汇报；其二是我觉得，如果苗处肯亲口告诉您后勤部的事，或许能让您安心一些。”

“可他为了瞒着我，什么都没有说。”

安孝生无话可讲，他知道，这已经不是“云峰里有没有卧底”“卧底是谁”的问题了。

早在一年以前他就已经知道苗兆祥暗中调查员工背景的事并且汇报给了陈伟霆，那时陈伟霆给他的指令是“多注意”，如果今天苗兆祥选择将自己查到的信息拱手送上，或许完全是另一种情形了。可苗兆祥怕陈伟霆知道，选择了隐瞒，这恰巧踩了陈伟霆的红线，因为陈伟霆愿意视而不见的唯一原因，就是苗兆祥要把集团的安危放在第一位。

“苗叔带过你，也教过我——我都记得”陈伟霆平淡地说“你去劝劝吧，他这个年纪，就不要太辛苦了，眼下这个闲职安安稳稳养老，不好吗？”

“是”

这句话也是陈伟霆今晚把安孝生喊来的目的，说完后便把硬盘从自己的笔记本上拔下来递出去“拿走吧，没什么东西，我也用不着。”

“是”

“哦，医务室那个案子你怎么看？”

安孝生了然，陈伟霆无论是问手上的材料、问医务室、还是问杜泽同，其实想问的都是一个人——现在就在楼上的那个人。

这当然不是个好回答的问题，对陈伟霆身边的人，就算高伯也不会轻易评价，但安孝生作为内调处侦查室的室长，对待这样的问题自有方法，他言简意赅地回答道

“值得一查”

陈伟霆微微点头“知道了，你先回去吧。”

周姨将恒温系统调回正常值，出来见安孝生离开，站到客厅门口等陈伟霆的吩咐。

陈伟霆关了笔记本，从沙发上站起来一边将衣服理平整，一边往外走。

“让孟硕过来。”

“现在吗？”

“对”

“好的”

陈伟霆已经踩在了上楼的楼梯上“打完电话您就休息吧，晚了。明天再给凡星通一电，让她找时间来见我一次。”

“好的”

————————————————

李易峰在二楼的小会客厅听见陈伟霆上楼的声音后站到门口等着，让陈伟霆在登上最后一阶楼梯时一转头便看到了他。

李易峰手里拿着资料册晃了一下，说

“我看完了。”

但这哪里是陈伟霆今天喊他来的重点呢？

陈伟霆走近他，尽量不让话题转的太突兀“没看完也可以明天再研究”

李易峰以为陈伟霆在楼下没有问他案子的事，是因为安孝生在，想着到了楼上，怎么也要问了吧？结果陈伟霆真就毫不关心，连提都不提。这样一来，李易峰也知道他真正想说的是什么事了，于是微微低头，“哦”了一声，再不开口，只等陈伟霆说话。

陈伟霆见识过李易峰不说话的本事后，觉得之前敢顶撞他的样子真是可爱多了，不然人杵在那儿一句话不说，连他想的是什么都不知道。

只是陈伟霆到底刚刚震慑了苗兆祥，威势犹存，此时面对李易峰把心一横，不做多想，直白道“上次你说的事，我想好了，你留下来吧。”

这个答案对李易峰来说不是很意外，但听陈伟霆亲口说出来又是另一码事了，他心里一喜，先是暗幸又过一关，接着又被陈伟霆命令式的口吻激得心底起火——说得好像你真的多有理一样。

他冷淡地答道“是，谢谢霆哥信任。”

陈伟霆确实不是有意，他这一晚上看似轻松，几句话便压得苗兆祥抬不起头，其实颇费心力。

苗兆祥来的突然，并不在他预料之中。如果不是苗兆祥一意隐瞒让他动了怒，他是没打算如此仓促处置的。但今天对他来说师出有名，也是择日不如撞日，索性敲山震虎，也无不可。只是坐在那里的四个小时，他无时无刻不在思考，精神上高度紧张。匆匆上楼来，状态一时没有调整好，自己也不免有些懊恼。

他从李易峰手里把资料册抽走放到茶桌上，回来直接拉起李易峰的手腕

“你跟我来”

李易峰还没反应过来，就被他拽着往书房走去——这是他从来没有进过的房间。

眼看快到门口时，他往后轻挣一下“霆哥，这不合适”

陈伟霆不松手地拉他“进来”

他只能跟着陈伟霆进去，然后被拉到了书房的窗户跟前，李易峰不明其意刚想发问，就发现陈伟霆两手撑在窗台上已经将他环住，连身都转不了了。

“霆哥？”

“你看外面”陈伟霆呼出的热气打在他脖颈处，他稍稍避开了些，向外望去。

“看到了什么？”陈伟霆问他

“灯光，B区的建筑，通勤车的车灯”李易峰回答

“他们和你一样”

“？”

“他们和你一样”陈伟霆又说了一遍“他们在这里，夜以继日工作，不能与家人见面，将自己的一生交给了集团。

为什么？

——因为他们信任我，相信我能让他们实现自己的价值，相信我能带着他们走得更高更远。

不只是他们，在你看不到的地方，还有成千上万人，和他们一样，为集团工作，为集团奉献，为集团牺牲。我的一个决定，可以让他们获得一份维持生计的工作，少一次战场上的以命相博，也可以让他们失去收入，让他们深陷枪林弹雨九死一生。

关于缅甸的事我很抱歉，但是我不可能因为某一个人，让几个月的计划付诸东流，把集团置于危险之中——无论这个人是谁。

——你…能不能理解？”

李易峰不能理解地想“我居然觉得有点感动？”

陈伟霆见他不说话，有些着急了“而且那个时候咱们…我…我很多事没想清楚，你走之后我很担心，我给你打过一次电话，那个时候我突然想喊你回来，我才知道…”

李易峰被他提醒，抬起左手来把腕表亮给他问“那为什么不提前告诉我这个？”

陈伟霆莫名地心虚了“…因为计划是保密的，这个本来不该给你的…”

“哦”

陈伟霆心里更虚“易峰…”

“那您能不能告诉我，当初您接我进来时，是不是就想好要让我去缅甸了。”

这是李易峰真正好奇的，从时间上算，他进云峰时，应该恰好是陈伟霆的计划开始的时间。

陈伟霆一呆“…什么？”

脑袋懵了一会才知道李易峰问的是什么，忙说“怎么可能！我看见你时小林还没跟我说信息部的事呢！”

李易峰半信半疑地回头看他。

陈伟霆突然发现自己有点后悔了，有生之年头一次被人冤枉，偏偏还是一点办法没有，只能无奈地说“真的，我又不是神仙，查内鬼这种事也得循序渐进，要有过程的。”

这个倒是比陈伟霆的保证有说服力多了，李易峰姑且相信，刚想说点什么缓和的话，见陈伟霆又急又委屈地看着他，突然又改了主意

他指着窗外问“您刚才说，他们和我，都一样？”

陈伟霆不明所以地点头，大脑当机了一秒才反应过来“不是…我是指…我不是指所有方面”。

李易峰思路跳跃得太快，陈伟霆差点没跟上，话都说的不太利索，但到底多年话事人不是白干的，很快看出李易峰是故意为之，于是反问道

“那你愿不愿意当不一样的那个？”


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

堂堂陈氏集团的话事人，在他身后这样近的地方，专注地看着他，真诚而充满希望地问他“你愿不愿意当不一样的那个？”

李易峰觉得这简直不是一个选择题。

“我尽力吧”

陈伟霆收拢了双臂将人圈紧“那——今天回来住吗？”

李易峰偏头看他，陈伟霆怕他误会忙往回圆话“看你看你，你想回来就回来，不想就过过再说。”

李易峰终于是忍不住地笑了，半真半假地说“霆哥，您这样，我简直受宠若惊。”

陈伟霆心想：我一点没有看出来，刚要说话时，书房的电话却响了。

李易峰从他怀里挣出来退开一步“我先出去”。

“不用”，陈伟霆拉住他，说着自己去接电话，是高伯从楼下打上来的，告诉他“孟硕到了”

陈伟霆放下电话，回头看看李易峰说“你等我一会儿，我先下去一趟”

李易峰以为他就是打个招呼，便没应声，结果陈伟霆一动不动地看着他，李易峰才明白他是什么意思，“哦”了一声，陈伟霆这才转身出去。

李易峰独自留在书房里，走回到窗台附近，方才陈伟霆手撑过的地方还留有余温，他第一次尝试从这个角度俯瞰云峰，外面的灯光明灭，即使已经超过11点，通勤车也不时来往。

这就是陈伟霆每天看到的景象吗？

他突然懂了陈伟霆刚刚同他说的话，那是陈伟霆的责任，陈伟霆的野心，陈伟霆的抱负。陈伟霆瞒了他很多事，但不能否认的是，陈伟霆是真的在努力带他走进自己的世界。

李易峰蓦地有些心酸，做这行最无奈的地方就在这里了，再喜欢、再努力，终究改变不了两个人的关系，他们接受十几年的训练，以至于某些时候看起来无所不能，却在最简单的事情上无能为力。

他们可以做爱，可以动心，却终究不能像普通人一样单纯的在一起。

他回头看了看这间书房，文件在成排的书架上整齐排列着——陈氏集团最重要的机密，大约都在这里了。

他努力了那么久，终于得以站在这里

——他自己一个人

————————————————

从A2驶离的通勤车，带着苗兆祥的担架和小金，停在医务室的门口，很快便惊动了值班的医生和副室长。

副室长听说担架上是苗兆祥，再听说是A2的金师傅跟着来的，抓起电话就给卓济同打了过去，告诉他“A2送人过来了，是苗处。”

卓济同是从床上被叫起来的，听了说道“你先看着，我一会儿就过去”，挂掉电话想了想，又拨了卫生处处长的电话“我听说A2的车送老苗过来了，您跟我一起去看看吗？”

————————————————

孟硕就站在楼梯口，在看到陈伟霆的第一时间出声道“霆哥”

“嗯”陈伟霆就着楼梯口的位置，一手搭在栏杆上说“挺晚了，喊你来就是问你件事”

孟硕老实站在他身边“是，您问”

“苗叔晚上来过我这儿，能猜到是什么事吗？”

孟硕被问得一愣，苗兆祥和A2的人都不生，但退到后勤部以后就很少打交道了，和陈伟霆更是几年不见一面，能有什么事情来A2呢？

他老实回答道“不知道”

“那苗叔手下拢了一批人，你知道吗？”

孟硕震惊道“我没有听说！”

陈伟霆犀利的目光打过去，在孟硕的脸上停留了好几秒才移开“苗叔在你那里，你也该多照顾照顾，这样不走心怎么行？”

孟硕低头应“是”

然后又听陈伟霆说“他身体不大好，你回去多关心吧，不要让他太累了。”

孟硕退后一步，给自己留出空间，慢慢弯身说“是，都按您吩咐”

陈伟霆将他扶起来，若有所指地说“阿硕，叔伯们当年都非常不容易，如今你有什么想要的想做的，直接来告诉我就是，不要辛苦长辈们。”

孟硕稍稍直起身，看着陈伟霆的眼睛说“霆哥，苗叔的事，是我失察，请您看在苗叔为集团卖命十几年的份上，再给他一次机会。”

“如果不是想给机会，我会让孝生直接去见你，而不是喊你过来。”

孟硕用力点下头“我明白，谢谢霆哥。”

陈伟霆意思点到便罢“以后你多费心”

孟硕明白这就是结语了，先回答一句“是，我应该的”，接着主动说“那我先回去了”

陈伟霆“嗯”一声准了，看着孟硕低下头往后退了两步，转身离开。

高伯等人走了，从厨房走出来问他“晚上老吕用青龙煲了粥，我盛两碗给您送上去，您喝一点再休息吗？”

陈伟霆同意道“好，我先上去了”，说着转身上楼。

他下楼时给李易峰带上了书房的门，加上书房本身上佳的隔音，在里面的人很难听见外面的声音。

他站在书房紧闭的门前，抬手压上门把，停顿几秒，轻轻压下去，快速推开了门。

——书房里并没有人

陈伟霆微愣，而后径自走向自己的书桌，按亮显示器输入密码，调出了针孔摄像头的监控录像，在时间线上将进度拽回十五分钟前，清楚地看到，在他离开书房后，李易峰在窗台处站了一会儿，不久也出去了。

“霆哥”

声音从身后传来，陈伟霆迅速切回桌面，转身——李易峰一身浴袍，发间还挂着水珠，正站在书房门口看向他。

陈伟霆心情一瞬间复杂了——这叫什么事呢？信又不信，走又不想让人走，难不成以后要天天在家里玩暗战？

可是

可是……

李易峰就这样站在他面前，衣领轻敞，似乎还有暖暖的水汽带着人的体温蒸腾而出，让他立时顾不上那些疑虑了。

“您放心，我什么都没动”，李易峰笑着说完，转身便走。

陈伟霆心下一惊，追上去拉住他“易峰，易峰！”，他心里着急，手上力气也就大了些，拉住了人再往边上一带，李易峰没防备地让他拽的一个踉跄，扶住墙才站稳，眉也皱了起来。

陈伟霆开口想说些什么，又突然觉得没有什么好说的。

他能说什么？

我不是故意的？

我没想试探你？

——想想都觉得没意思

两个人面面相觑地沉默着，终于让本想等他先开口的李易峰耗光了耐心。

“我还记得当初在圣达西医院里，您提醒过我一件事，您让我不要欲擒故纵——我倒没想到，以您的身份，也会降尊纡贵亲自做这种事，真是太委屈您了。”

陈伟霆心想——我降尊纡贵亲自做这种事为了什么啊？还不是想留着你？换一个人我至于吗？

当然这些话不适合现在说，陈伟霆想来想去，想起一个许久没说过的词来

“…对不起”

李易峰毫不犹豫地说

“不敢当，陈总。”

这回彻底踩了陈伟霆尾巴，陈氏的当家人，几时这么跟人道过歉？

不说几句好话就算了，连称呼都改了，这算什么意思？

陈伟霆一股气直冲头顶，恨不能就这么撂几句狠话好好吓吓他——我让你喊我一声哥委屈你了是吗？站在这儿跟我说这种话，你去问问换另一个人还有谁敢？信不信我不点头你走不出这间房？

可话在嘴边转了一圈，最后到底怕真把人吓着，到出口就变成了——

“我说的话你都记得，那我说你要是不想喊我哥，以后都不要喊了，这句话你记不记得？”

“您考验我的权宜之计，我哪里敢自作多情弄假成真？”

陈伟霆气归气，到底反应不慢，听了这话难以置信地问道“你觉得我跟你说的话都是假的是吗？你觉得我问你‘愿不愿意做不一样的那个’就是为了试探你是吗？”

“不是吗？”

陈伟霆终于忍不住放大了声音喊道“李易峰！你把我当成什么人？我犯得上吗？我要不是真想留你我用的着费这个心吗？…”

然后被李易峰用一句话打断了

“那是我的错了？”

陈伟霆让这句话堵得有火发不出，这是他自始至终最无奈的地方了，因为李易峰没有做错过什么。

这显然又是一次误导，两个人的感情哪里有这么多对错呢。但今晚的交锋从一开始就不对等，陈伟霆还是太轻视李易峰了，这让李易峰以突然点破陈伟霆对他的试探开场，抢先出手稳占上风，一步步带起陈伟霆的情绪，使他的感性压倒理性，让自己完全主导了局面。

话说到这个份上，陈伟霆也有些下不来台，只得无声僵持着，不久楼梯处传来的上楼声更是让两人不约而同放轻了呼吸。

高伯用一只托盘端着两碗海鲜粥上楼来，看一眼站在墙根的两个人，把托盘放到一旁，目不斜视的转身下楼。

李易峰是见惯了像陈氏这样大集团的当家人的，对他们而言就算是对床伴上一秒甜言蜜语下一秒拱手送人也是家常便饭，不值得意外，倒是像陈伟霆这样愿意和他当面锣对面鼓地争个高低对错的实在少见。他看起来发恼，实则十分里有五分是借题发挥装出来的，剩下五分也是因为怀疑陈伟霆从头到尾做戏诓他，被陈伟霆一吼突然也发现自己犯傻了——以陈伟霆的身份实在没必要委屈自己演这么长一出戏就为了看看他会不会自己在书房里做什么。

李易峰看见陈伟霆翻监控时就知道今晚苗兆祥的一状，多少还是让陈伟霆起了疑心，偏偏“怀疑”这种东西，一旦有了，想打消可是难上加难。他想做的，就是在陈伟霆怀疑他的第一时间，把“怀疑”这个心理活动揭露成某种公开行为，降低它因为私密而获得的自由发展的空间——不然就陈伟霆的脑袋，夜里冷静下来往床上一躺，分分钟想出几十招来试探他，那后面的日子才叫不要过了，吓都吓死了。

他本来都打定主意，说什么也得让陈伟霆先低这个头，但这会儿看着陈伟霆气到眼睛都有些发红，却也只是一言不发地站在那儿瞪他，之前想好的台词怎么都说不出了。

他清清嗓子，先退一步地开口“您晚上还没吃过啊？”

陈伟霆那边正天人交战呢，一面想着这算什么？吵架吗？——陈大当家多少年没干过吵架这种脏活累活了，手下那么多人又不是白养的，今天居然又来一次——真是人不能惯，越惯越难管。另一面又想着，自己是什么人啊？陈氏的当家，他是什么人啊？就一刚毕业的学生，就这样还要拿身份压人家，掉不掉份啊？

一面想着不压压他现在怎么收场？难不成要自己先低头？另一面又想着，哄哄他又怎么了？难不成还真要跟个毛头小子争出个高低来？

想到这儿心里更不舒服了——凭什么啊？我这是养祖宗呢？

结果就这当口，李易峰居然先说话了，陈伟霆顿时顾不上那点纠结，跟着应了一声

“嗯”

两个人算是就此达成默契，陈伟霆扭头去一边托盘里端起一碗粥，再看看还站在墙边的人，喊他

“过来啊”

“哦”

李易峰低声应着走过去，刚想拿托盘里的另一碗，已经被陈伟霆把他手里那份塞过来了。  



	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

卓济同和卫生处的处长到医务室时，前台只有一位护士，两个人走到观察室，看见了站在靠门位置的小金。两人不需交流便各司其职地分开，卓济同直奔病床去问情况，卫生处处长则去和小金打招呼。

他说话也简单的很，站到小金面前喊了一声“金师傅”，配上手势的引导和眼神，很容易便让小金明白了他“借一步说话”的意思，随他走到值班副室长的诊室去了。

卫生处处长将门半掩上，回身笑着客气道“这么晚，还辛苦您跑一趟啊。”

这不过是拉近关系的客套话，小金“嗐”一声，接道“您也是啊”

“我这是应该的，让您等我们真是不好意思。”

“是我没有提前通知医务室，也是不想让太多人知道，倒是让您措手不及了。”

卫生处处长连连点头“明白明白”

两个人说话间，卓济同也从观察室走了过来，进来跟两人打过招呼后说道“昏迷是低血糖加上神经持续紧张导致，没有大碍，不过膝关节损伤比较严重，牵动旧伤了，这个最好住院修养一段时间。”

卫生处处长听完试探着向小金道“不知道上面有没有什么意思，麻烦您指点。”

在云峰里做事，除了专业过硬，当然在某些事上也要足够敏感，卫生处处长深谙一个道理——有的人治不好要命，有的人治好了更要命。

“既然送到您这儿了，当然该怎么治就怎么治。”

卫生处处长这才放下心，说道“那我们就安排转院了。”

此时正巧值班医生来敲门，说苗兆祥已经醒了，处长便问小金“您还去看看吗？”，听小金说“我就不看了”，卓济同才吩咐说“给圣达西打电话，准备转院。”

从云峰医务室转圣达西医院是非常快的，小金见值班医生打电话去了，便说“我还在班上，不能多待，后面就辛苦处长和卓大夫了。”

处长连道“是我们分内之事”，将他送上了通勤车。

————————————————

陈伟霆进卧室时李易峰正靠在床头拿着手机戳戳点点。虽然两个人也算是共进晚餐和夜宵了，但到底还是有些别扭，之后几乎没有交流。

陈伟霆本不想说话，但看看表都12点多了，于是问道“干什么呢？”

李易峰直接将手机屏幕亮给他看“我跟王研究员说，请人家明天到特调组做笔录。”

陈大当家看不顺眼的教训“又不是现在做，怎么不明天上班说？”

李易峰不知道这怎么也能挑错了，不以为然地说“我闲着也是闲着，随手打个招呼。”

听他不在意，陈伟霆更不满地呛道：

“你闲着人家也闲着？”

李易峰被训蒙了——说的夸张点，他是给谁干活啊？还不是给陈伟霆干活？

这怎么还能干出不是来了呢？

他把手上的动作停下，一脸莫名地看着陈伟霆绕到床的另一侧坐上来。

陈伟霆见他端着手机不放，坐上床接着说道“有事上班说，别想一出是一出。”

李易峰半开玩笑的还嘴“我这不是觉得您的厚爱无以为报，只能加紧努力工作么。”

陈伟霆却严肃了几分道“所以我告诉你，不是每个部门都像内调处保卫处一样二十四小时待命。小海是跟着你的，你可以随时找他，但别人不是。一个部门有一个部门的工作，每个部门有不同的作息时间，那是根据他们的工作制定的，是为了保障集体和个人的安全稳定运行，你作为管理者，更不应该随意的打破它，如果你觉得自己把握不好度，完全可以交给小海去判断，他就是做这个的，这是其一。

其二，你想过你发这个消息和由专人通知的区别吗？

可能一次只需要三十分钟的笔录，因为是由你亲自通知，她会推掉明天的所有工作，里面或许就有非常重要和紧急的事项，不得不由同组的同事分担。你看起来只是占用了她一个人的时间，实则打扰了她整个团队的工作安排。”

李易峰本来只是想提前让王雨有个心理准备，结果猝不及防被上了课，愣愣地听完才反应过来，陈伟霆是认真的在和他讲一个管理习惯的问题。相对他的本职工作而言，指望他们有上下班的概念实在是太奢望了，就算过去有在大集团卧底的经验，也没有人会像陈伟霆一样来和他讨论这样的管理细节，顿时为自己刚才不以为意的态度羞愧不已，赶紧将手机放到一边的床头柜上去，回来说：

“我知道了，我以后注意。”

两个人坐在床上，活生生把卧室讨论出了会议室的气氛，刚说完这么严肃的话题，也不适合一百八十度转弯去聊情趣，尤其李易峰看起来如此认真，让陈伟霆也不好意思这会儿干什么，只得回手关了灯说“不早了，睡吧。”

两个人躺下身，拉上被子，骤暗的光线下，李易峰望了会儿天花板，又想起刚才陈伟霆说话时眉眼中的认真，分明是用了心的在教他。他突然想再看看陈伟霆的模样，转过头发现，陈伟霆也正看着他。

初时只能借着壁灯在眼中微弱的反光勉强分辨出那双眸子，慢慢整个面部的轮廓都清晰起来，直到瞳孔已经完全适应环境，让两人能清晰看到彼此。李易峰心中一动，悄悄去够陈伟霆平放在床上自然张开的手，先触到指尖，继而用食指从对方的掌心轻轻刮过。

——这样就够了

陈伟霆翻手将他作乱的手指按死在床上，整个人侧过身来，看他得逞的笑，对李易峰刚刚还乖顺温驯这会儿就胆大包天的行径已经见怪不怪，伸手把人揽进怀里来了。李易峰笑得更欢了些，先凑了上去。陈伟霆方才的那点顾忌顿时烧成了灰，几天来被压抑的感情齐齐涌上来，终于不需要加以控制，可以任由它放肆地游走全身，为自己已经燃烧起来的欲望再加一把火。

两个人今晚的默契十足，接下来的一切便水到渠成，李易峰一条腿架在他的腰上，使他得以从正面进入，陈伟霆记得这是李易峰比较喜欢的姿势，他还记得李易峰一般不喜欢在他进入的过程中做什么反应。但今天不太一样，他能清楚感觉到随着自己的前进，李易峰搂在他身后的手臂也越发用力。不过在两个人都兴致高涨的情况下，正面进入的姿势实在不方便拥抱，做着做着就变成了一上一下，李易峰几乎是挂在了他身上——但确实做爽了。

两个人一起释放的时候，陈伟霆分明听见李易峰在他耳边喊了一声“霆哥”，但他顾不上坚持原则，只是低下头又用力地向里面顶了顶，这显然是又一次默契的和解。

第二天六点半谁也没能起来，还是李易峰先醒了，看陈伟霆睡得熟，先挪到一边去穿衣服，一连串的动静才让陈伟霆醒过来。陈伟霆愣了一会儿才接受自己和另一个人睡在同一张床上而且等对方起床了他才清醒的事实，放弃了给自己找其他借口，哑着嗓子跟正在穿衣服的李易峰说“德林达依的港口公司成立了，这两天高层的任命书就会发，你也提前做做准备。”

李易峰点头答应。

陈伟霆又说“到时会给你留一个长期的出入许可，想回来就随时回来。”

李易峰心想“我根本就不想走啊”，说道“飞一趟就要半天，周末两天来回就得一天。”

陈伟霆失笑道“那是你坐商务到仰光转机了，现在签完约，到时开一趟直飞德林达依的航线，两个小时都不用。”

李易峰暗自感叹“有钱人会玩”，又想起内调处里关着的倒霉蛋，问道“您之前说，我可以带晓宇走，还……作数吧？”

陈伟霆有意要把这个人情做到李易峰头上，当然没有什么好出尔反尔的，只说“你看着安排吧”，然后又道“医务室的那个案子，你盯紧些，不要和苗兆祥赌气。”

这便是点明让他不要以避嫌为名闲在一旁了，这个说法也着实委婉，李易峰躲在A3不出门的时候，真有赌气的因素，主要对象也是陈伟霆，当然此时两个人谁也不会提之前的那些事来败兴，李易峰点头应下来“我一会儿就到组里去。”

两人吃过早饭，李易峰出了门，周姨才来同陈伟霆请示“孟小姐说今天下午到，问您可不可以？”

陈伟霆准了。

————————————————

警政大楼的联络事务科会议室中，助理处长正在致欢迎词

“……我谨代表曾处长和全体警务处同仁，对Joke警官的到来，表示欢迎。希望您在港期间工作顺利，也希望随着您的到来，中美两国警界友好合作的传统能够得以延续并进一步发展……”

Joke和科克尔对视一眼，都看出了对方对于连引渡条约都没有的两国之间的“友好合作传统”所持的怀疑态度。

“……同时感谢科克尔警官在职期间为中美警务工作做出的突出贡献，希望您在离职后的工作和生活一切如意，能够在更高的舞台发挥智慧，期待与您的再次合作。”

与会人员为助理处长的诚挚发言感动，爆发出热烈掌声。

Joke随即在发言中表示，将秉承国际刑警组织的宗旨，为各国警方间的广泛支援与合作贡献力量，为世界人民的共同安全与幸福贡献力量。

随后科克尔在做了简单离职发言后离席，将会议室留给了Joke和一众香港警官高层。

Joke将自己此行的任务向香港警方做了简单通报“我们在对本国企业进行资金监管的过程中，发现有部分商人在进行国际投机行为，由此产生的国际游资对国际金融的稳定发展有着非常不利的影响，尤其是对于发展中国家并不稳固的经济而言，更有着造成毁灭性打击的风险。现在我们正在努力追踪一批可疑游动资金，情报显示它们与香港存在某种联系，我们很希望能得到香港警方的协助。”  



	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

赵晓宇跟着张海平走出内调处时，正巧碰见了林诚，张海平吩咐后面特调组的组员“先带他去峰哥办公室”，自己留了下来。

不等他说话，林诚已经开口“我听说了。”

张海平见四周无人，轻松不少“我事前没有消息，昨晚峰哥去A2时我都不知道，太突然了。”

林诚白他一眼“你以为苗处是什么人？”

张海平听他说话便知道苗兆祥的背景比他了解的还要复杂，叹道“一点风声都没露，苗处这是没报备直接去的A2吧。”

林诚没好气地说“才想到么？”

张海平脸一红“是我疏忽，不过既然已经见分晓，是不是说明上面其实…”

林诚深深看他一眼，本想多说几句，又想起当初在A4的办公室里，李易峰配合着把孟付珩的事压了下来，这让他觉得那些自己想说的又不太合适，最后只得道

“我劝过你的话，你再想想吧，好自为之。”

————————————————

“报告！”

“进”

“组长，赵晓宇带来了。”

“哦，小海呢？”

“出来时碰见林总，张秘书让我先带人过来了。”

赵晓宇在门外听着特调组组员的汇报和李易峰的应答，他与李易峰只见过几次，一次是在特调组来抓他时的车上，一次是赵新伍来见他时在这间办公室里，一次是孟付珩来找他时在A4林诚的办公室里，几次见面连友好都不算，更谈不上有什么交情。其中一次是他人生中最难堪的时候，还有一次是李易峰被挟持，怎么想都是尴尬和不快多一些。他正想着这次见面会是什么情景，前面的组员已经来喊他进去了。

站到李易峰面前时，或许是因为对方脸上友善的笑容，也或许是因为对方已经见过自己最难堪的样子，总之赵晓宇觉得自己比想象中更自如些。

“李组长，之前在A4的事一直没有找到机会和您……”

李易峰打断他道“那件事不提了，这次喊你来的原因估计你也猜得到——你转岗的事批下来了。”李易峰稍作停顿，接着道“已经过了。”

李易峰从办公桌上拿起盖着陈氏集团保卫处公章的调令给他，上面带着二级保密的标志，一般而言普通转岗调令只是三级密件，但按照定密细则，集团高层直系亲属的姓名、身份、工作等重要信息属二级保密范围，于是同时符合两项及两项以上保密条件的，按照最高保密级别执行，最终将赵晓宇的调令定为二级保密文件。

李易峰也是见到调令的发文部门才意识到，保卫处的权限其实并不比内调处小。对陈氏集团那些不能公开的事情，保卫处负责执行，内调处负责监管，两者相互制约，保障了权利平衡。

调令要求转发信息部部长古卓丰受接，派遣信息部通信处一室技术员赵晓宇至KAW基地任战斗员，限命令发出后五日内至基地报到。

严格来说李易峰直接将调令拿给被调动人的操作也不合规，但转岗调动本就是特例，也就不在乎这些细枝末节了。

赵晓宇看过调令，递还回来说“谢谢李组长，我怎么过去？”

“坐客机过去，到仰光机场找德林达依港口公司的办事处报到，里面有KAW的联络员，他会给你安排。”

赵晓宇点头说“好”

“这回也算你如愿以偿，满意了？”李易峰打趣着问

赵晓宇面露愧色，犹豫问道“不知道我父亲…”

“赵院不在知悉人名单里”李易峰委婉地说

赵晓宇有些失落，但这是意料之中的事，也没什么可说的。

李易峰见他神色中颇多顾虑，想来是放心不下赵新伍，倒是对他想法有些好奇，问他“你为什么坚持要转岗？”

赵晓宇感慨道“李组长，我不知道您是如何看我的，可能您觉得我的坚持完全没有必要，甚至是太任性以致辜负了长辈。在内调处的这段时间我也想过很多。当初进云峰，是不是走错了，我到现在都不能确定。但我想，我自己选的路，总要走出个结果来。”

“现在这个结果，就是你的选择？”

赵晓宇无奈地说“如果可以，谁愿意选择这个结果呢，只是无路可走的下下策。”

李易峰稀奇道“赵院要接你回去，是你不肯，怎么就叫无路可走了呢？”

“父亲接我回去算得上什么出路呢？一处是看得见的危险，一处是看不见的危险，我们这样的人，有些事是逃不开的。”

李易峰印象里的赵晓宇多还是那时坐在通勤车上哭得话都说不清楚的形象，没想到这样一个看起来胆小单纯的小孩儿居然也能说出这样的话来，暗叹高层子弟毕竟不凡的同时，也难免揣测——难不成蹲了几天内调处还让他看透人生了？

“如果赵院知道你的想法，应该会欣慰吧。”

赵晓宇苦笑道“想法不重要，做出事情来才行——也谢谢您为我的事费心。”

李易峰心想：你要是知道你爹用的招数，就不敢主动跟我提这个了，嘴上说道“你可能谢早了。”

赵晓宇诧异地想发问，但李易峰已经岔开话题“有什么要带的东西找后勤，尽快收拾，航班在今晚9点。”

————————————————

圣达西医院的行政会一般是由常务副院长主持的，不过眼下年底将近，赵新伍出席行政会的频率也越来越高。

散会后等人走得差不多，主管住院部的副院长才和赵新伍低声道“昨天半夜从云峰转进来一个人，是个副处。”

寻常的副处级住院当然不值得香港圣达西医院的常务副院长和他这个院长汇报，赵新伍看对方一脸讳莫如深便知道里面另有文章，问他“谁啊？”

“姓苗”

赵新伍微怔“苗兆祥？”

“您认识？”

“听过，怎么了？”

“半夜打电话，到这儿都快12点了。医务室的人倒没说什么，不过他们给我传了几张照片。”副院长说着拿出手机打开相册，给赵新伍看了图片。

赵新伍只在X光片那张放大细看了一眼，其他都是一翻而过，看完便把手机还了回去，这显然比任何暗示和语言都更能说明问题。

“唉——这也是老人了，咱们按副部级特护吧。”

副院长虽然很希望知道这位苗副处长的背景，但见他没有解释的意思，也就直接答应下来，只是又多留了个心眼地问“他这个情况倒不严重，歇一个月也就差不多了，到时就出院吗？”

赵新伍支招道“到时你给济同打个电话问问，会诊一下嘛。”

两人对视一笑，彼此心照不宣。

说话间有秘书来敲会议室门说

“赵院，内调处特调组有电话找您，是李组长亲自打来的。”

————————————————

李易峰中午是被周姨喊回A2吃饭的。

饭后陈伟霆有个短会，李易峰不知道参会人员有谁，也没有问，陈伟霆坐在摄像头前发言，他就在摄像头后面看他发言。

这是他昨晚发现的新乐趣——陈伟霆认真谈事的样子太迷人了。

会议内容听起来和金融集团的年终总结有关，一如既往地光明正大。李易峰一开始还只是看人，看着看着又想到这样的时日恐怕无多，难免可惜，于是看得更不加遮掩，直等到陈伟霆开完会才出门去准备下午的工作。

刚出A2准备去搭通勤车时，迎面见到一位高挑的女子走来，过肩的长发随意地披在身后，两侧的耳环下各坠着一颗钻石，长款的卡其色风衣敞着怀，只靠一根细细地束带略做收拢，露出里面白色的底衫和灰色的开腿裤。

李易峰还在猜测她身份时，女子已经停在他面前，向他打招呼

“李先生好”

李易峰搜索一遍自己的记忆，确认这是一个陌生人，有些疑惑地问她

“我们见过吗？”

她微笑着说“我见过您一次，您可能没有看到我”

她抬手指了下李易峰身后A2的值班室

“在那儿”

李易峰突然记起之前有一次走出A2时，直觉有人在观察他，他当时以为是A2的警卫，原来果真是有人。

“您是？”

“孟凡星”

李易峰这次才是真的惊讶了，难以置信地看着面前与自己年龄不相上下的女子——原来这就是孟家的大小姐，连林诚也要称呼一声孟总的人？

他突然又想起和孟付珩的过节，不知道孟二小姐在她姐姐面前是怎么编排自己的。不管陈伟霆和自己之间的关系如何，和孟家这样树大根深的势力总归要保持和平友好才是上上之选。见孟凡星的样子不像有所介意，他也放心不少，说道：

“原来是孟总”

“李先生客气了。小珩之前在云峰给您添了不少麻烦，我替她给您道个歉，请您海涵。”

李易峰没料到孟凡星主动道歉，忙说道：

“不要紧的，珩少性格直爽，我其实还是挺欣赏的。”

“她就是孩子脾气”孟凡星应和一句，接着说“您有事就先忙吧，不多打扰您。”

李易峰知道必是孟凡星要去见陈伟霆了，便未多耽搁。

————————————————

孟凡星进了A2，轻车熟路的直奔办公桌，见到正阅文件的陈伟霆，喊了声“霆哥”

陈伟霆抬头看她一眼，问“碰见了？”

“碰见了”

“什么感觉？”

“就打了个招呼”

陈伟霆把手上的工作停下，示意她尽管坐，自己也跟着站起来走到沙发上坐下

“从哪儿过来的？”

“VTE，最近一直在那边，缅甸的情况有些复杂了。早上是这个月瑞才的工作布置会，我开完过来的。”

“你回来，孟叔可真是省心了。”

孟凡星但笑不语。

“小珩回去以后说什么了？”

孟凡星微愣，说道“您这是跟我问小珩？”

陈伟霆毫不客气“不问你问谁？”

孟凡星肃容“倒没说什么，她毕竟还小，没个定性。”

“晓宇的消息，她从哪儿知道的？”

“查过了，她身边有个线人给她递的消息，我清掉了。”

陈伟霆呷一口茶，没有问是什么线人，转而说道“我记得你和亚洲之虎打过交道。”

孟凡星点头。

“回去帮我查一件事——他们的人在德林达依袭击过我们。当时易峰也在，我想知道细节。”

“细节？”

“整个行动的全部细节，包括但不限于行动计划、战斗详报、任务总结。”

孟凡星了然，但依然不无好奇地说“我以为您如此看重李先生，至少他是可靠的。”

陈伟霆垂眸道“查清后直接报给我。”

“明白”


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

对于特调组的组员而言，李易峰重新主持工作无疑是件值得高兴的事。在内调处这种格外注重出身和履历的地方，如果某一任上司出现问题，难免被视为背景中的一笔不光彩记录，对前途产生长远影响。也因此李易峰回到特调组的第一天，见到的组员们无一不是满面笑容。

李易峰上午在办公室捋了这段时间的资料，下午一到特调组就给组内骨干开会。

“目前你们划定的三个重点人物继续做深入调查，建设维护处一直在合作的那个显利工程有限公司，让财务配合一下，查查他们的资金往来。”

毛科提醒道“查财务部总账的话也要室长签字，不如直接申请专项审计。”

李易峰也有此意，又担心自己操之过急略显不妥，此时毛科主动提出来，见张海平也点头，于是说“好，那小海把申请写一下，我去和安室长打招呼。”

————————————————

香港国际机场即便在晚上八点也依然人流涌动，赵晓宇托运了行李，在准备通过安检时，见到了一边被几名保镖保护着的人，惊讶地看向身边的张海平。

张海平对此毫不意外，这就是他今晚亲自送赵晓宇离开香港的原因

“峰哥特意安排的，去和赵院道个别吧，我在这儿等你。”

————————————————

中联办经济部的办公室里，贺安刚刚关掉办公桌上的台灯，便听到敲门声，进来的是他的警卫秘书卢越。

卢越把怀里的四个文件盒摞到办公桌上“少爷，这是您刚才要的资料，太晚了，明天再看吧。”

他比贺安大上十岁，特种兵出身，当年警卫营的营长微服私访下一线淘宝时，一眼相中了他。

卢越正儿八经国防科大毕业，进特种一线就是特招，在部队呆了两年正是风生水起，要学历有学历要能力有能力要资历也不是纯小白，第三年部队招新，部队的领导钦点让他做作训参谋，兄弟部队来参观时，卢越正讲信息安全保障，参观团原本只想走个流程，结果带头的军区参谋听入了迷，大家就跟着听了半节课。

陪同的部队主官名义上是个团长，但特种团的级别和普通陆军部队当然不一样，团长挂的就是大校衔了，一看把高参团的同行们镇住了，深觉面上有光，借机吹了一把卢越的履历，开玩笑说“这是我们的明日之星”，然后星星就被警卫营惦记上了。

特种团是王牌部队，团长也硬气的很，号称“要我的兵做警卫参谋，我只认警卫局的调令”，逼得警卫营长现场办公，一个小时调令就拍了下来。团长当场傻眼，对着货真价实的御林军还不能发作，又是诉苦又是哀告“我们这新兵训练到一半，您把我作训参谋调走了，这叫什么事？”

警卫营长连调令都搞来了，哪里还管这一套，反问道“你们少一个作训参谋，就得撤番号了？”

不过特种部队到底是军区的宝贝，翻起关系来谁也不差，经参观团里的明白人点拨，知道这是尊大佛，于是直接把军区的老首长搬了出来。

据这位老首长的警卫秘书讲，当时在电话里老首长以罕见的和颜悦色之态动之以情晓之以理“小关啊，你们这年年招兵薅一茬，集训演习薅一茬，现在参观也要薅一茬了？种韭菜你也得让它有个长的过程不是？”

结果是允许卢越延期六个月报到，据说后来老首长批评这位团长“搞特种作战的，怎么警惕性这么差？来的是什么人都不知道？捂着都来不及，胡吹什么？看看！吹飞了吧？”

团长委屈的不行“一年几百个参访团，哪提防得过来啊，他们那么大一座庙，怎么还这么不讲究，搞突然袭击呢？”

不过对卢越来说，突然接触警卫工作并没有那么轻松，他过去计算机专业的知识基本用不上，特种部队的训练对他有所帮助，但像野外生存、特殊地形作战等技能也是完全用不上的，许多地方都是从零开始。即便如此，卢越依然凭借他超强的适应能力迅速在警卫营里脱颖而出。在年度比武拿了第三名后，他被保送至石家庄进修警卫学。毕业时不仅在同批保送的三个人中分数最高，也是当届的专业第一，随即被派往美国成了贺太子的警卫参谋。

跟了贺安以后，卢越的许多本事才算派上用场，贺安手下缺人，卢越丰富的经历使他虽然谈不上是个全才，但是什么东西都懂一些，这让贺安在众多参谋中一下关注到了他，经过一段时间考察，终于决定提拔他作为自己的警卫秘书，为此贺老将军赔了一车好酒给军区的老伙计，对方声称“等你退了休，这可就是御前行走，就拉一车已经是打折价了。”

红旗轿的后备箱确实不大，一车确实是打折价，于是连后座上都摞了两箱，就是警卫员辛苦了点，回去的路上一分钟一回头，生怕箱子一滑磕了老首长。

偏偏老首长感叹“应该开越野来的。”

警卫员充满技术性地开解道“越野太颠，对酒不好。”

……

贺安抻出盒子里的文件目录看一眼又放回去，点头说“嗯，就是打算明天看的。”然后问道“保安局里有查到关于陈氏的消息吗？”

卢越为难地摇头“目前还没有。陈氏在香港树大根深，为了不打草惊蛇，我们查起来束手束脚，收获很少。陈氏和政界虽然走的不近，但是也不远，现在又临近大选了，恐怕没有谁会得罪陈氏这样的财团，保安局似乎没理由对陈氏下手。”

贺安咋舌“这地方还真够邪性，总不能是O记查黑社会查到陈氏头上去了吧？”

如果说之前还可能因为各种原因没有及时掌握香港警方对付陈氏的动机，如今已经交代了卢越特意去查，居然还没有查到，这就比较奇怪了。

陈氏集团又不是街头打架收保护费的地痞混混，随便哪个警署想冲业绩了就能跑去扫荡一遍，但凡大点正规点的黑帮也不是警司们一拍脑门说取缔就取缔了。

意大利那么多警局，哪个局长敢去查黑手党的教父了？

要动陈氏集团，不说在律政司里动议，起码保安局得有个备案吧？

卢越猜想道“不过要是真有人想对付陈氏，肯定也做的非常小心，强龙不压地头蛇，我们目前在香港比陈氏还是要差一些，连他们都没有察觉的话，我们……”

“关键不在这儿”贺安道“陈氏为什么能跟政界不远不近？因为他们的实力在香港已经顶尖了，不管谁做老大都得拉拢他，他只需要和赢家合作。你刚才的问题很对，这种情况下为什么会有人想对付他？”

卢越作为贺家太子爷的警卫秘书，被贺安这样点拨哪里还能不明白“因为他们不中立了？”

贺安思考着道“看来这里的情况比我们预想的还要复杂”，他问卢越道“关于下一届的人选，家里有没有什么消息过来？”

“老将军说，基本在梁、唐之间，具体是谁上面还要再看看情况，现在牌还没打呢，等有眉目怎么也得进二月份了。”

贺安慨叹道“折腾了几年，可算是见成果了。”

卢越赞同“今年确实是最有把握的一次了，放在以前都不敢想。”

“把握越大，我们越是不能让它出差错”贺安道“跟家里说一声，我晚回去一段时间，先留在这边。”

卢越先答句“是”，又接着笑道“好不容易回来，家门未入就又开始了，老将军怕是要打专线了。”

“很有可能，算了。”贺安把电话一推道“你现在打得了，老爷子要找我我直接就接了。”

卢越笑着拿起电话拨了号码，很快里面传来通信局话务员的女声“您好，要哪里？”

“您好，接总参贺办。”

————————————————

陈伟霆今天的办公桌上被一叠四开的大纸交叠着铺满，李易峰来回走着好奇多看了几眼，被陈伟霆招手叫了过去，问他“会看设计图吗？”

“啊？”低头细看才发现，原来桌上摆着的都是设计效果图，看起来无一不是创意新颖、视觉冲击力强大。

“这是哪里的设计图？”

“西九文化区”

李易峰逐页翻看，看到了剧场、博物馆、展厅、广场等诸多不同文化场所的效果图，而且数量众多，根本不是一个文化区所能容纳。

“怎么这么多？”

“这是西九文化区设计大赛的入围作品，最后会根据管理局的建设预案挑选出最优秀的作品进行采纳。”陈伟霆为他解释道

“看起来都很棒”李易峰说

“是吗？”陈伟霆站在他侧后，一手环在他腰上，一手帮他翻设计图“这是十年前的作品了”

李易峰淡定以对“准确证明了我确实不懂设计”

陈伟霆笑了“不要紧，没事的时候翻翻，把你喜欢的挑出来我看看。”

“我喜欢动物园…”李易峰嘀咕

陈伟霆给他指“有化石博物馆，好好挑”

李易峰一脸认真地审稿“我挑哪个就建哪个吗？”

陈伟霆知道他是故意的，于是凑近他耳边问“建完拿你名字命名吗？”

李易峰暴汗“不用了不用了”


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

陈伟霆说是没事的时候翻翻，但见李易峰一时看的入迷，也没有催，由着他霸占了自己的办公桌，索性陪他一起看，不时聊一聊设计的立意、精巧构思甚至是某些建筑材料，因为聊的投入，还让人将西九文化区周边的建筑图送来，方便比较设计风格。

陈伟霆也不是学建筑的，这样的讨论就带有很强的个人主观性了，李易峰一边挑一边问“没听说西九龙有什么新建设啊，十年还没有建好吗？”

“搁置了，主管的官员换了几次，后面就算要建也不是以前的方案了。”

李易峰不懂“那为什么要看这些老的设计图？”

“嗯……”陈伟霆想了想说“考考你，看看你挑中的作品和当初评委会给的结果一致不一致”

“考不合格怎么办？”

陈伟霆紧贴着他，暗示意味强烈地说

“那要看你错几个了。”

李易峰翻他一眼“没您这么欺负人的”

这却让原本只是说笑的人真正起了几分心思。

李易峰发觉不好，向外侧出一步想拉开些距离，但两人之间并无缝隙，他一动便觉陈伟霆呼吸一滞，身下随即起了反应。李易峰当下僵在原处不敢再动，等情势稍缓，试探着扭过头问“霆哥？”

他声音低低的，让正在辛苦和自己本能做斗争的陈伟霆瞬间想起昨晚在床上最难忘的时刻，李易峰勾着他的脖子，就是用这样的声音喊他，向他示好，觉得自己刚才所有的努力都白费了，他哭笑不得的把人放开“你是不是故意的？”

李易峰虽然懂不了陈伟霆的思路，但不妨碍他了解陈伟霆的状态，转过身一脸无辜地把两只手举在身前来回摇着，表示自己绝对不是故意的。

等注意力重新转移到办公桌上的设计图时，差一点擦枪走火的两个人都加了小心，一时气氛安静，只听得翻图纸的哗哗声。

李易峰看着一张使用新材料为展亭四周设计了半透明帷幕的图纸，使得人身居其中如纱遮面，光影朦胧，他说“霆哥，有件事我能不能问一下？”

“嗯”

“什么时候看上我的？”

陈伟霆目光沉静，淡淡地说“一开始吧”

这个答案并不值得意外，但李易峰脸上发热，开始有些后悔问这个问题了。

“你呢？”

李易峰有些惊讶，他明白，陈伟霆喜欢他，是用情，但陈伟霆在乎他喜不喜欢自己，则是用心了——只是这个问题实在不适合双向提问

“您问我什么时候喜欢我集团的总裁的？”

陈伟霆也笑了“好吧，不问这个”

想了想又说“那你给我讲讲你对我的感觉吧”

李易峰不假思索“感觉您很厉害，跟着您下半辈子有着落了。”

陈伟霆对这样的现实主义评价无可奈何，他想告诉眼前这个人“你很好，那些没有看到你的人是他们没有眼光，无论是不是跟着我你都可以过的很好。”

但某种自私心作祟，让他最终只回应了一句“你倒是实诚”

“那当然”李易峰得意地说，他把挑好的图纸叠到一起“来，交卷了。”

陈伟霆翻开“卷子”大致扫过“还不错”

“所以到底看这个是做什么用的？”李易峰一点没信陈伟霆刚才的玩笑话

“哦，看看当初评委会的结果公平不公平。”

“啊？”李易峰微愣，第一反应是陈氏当初的投稿没有中选，赶紧去翻投稿单位名册，边翻边问“我们也投稿了吗？”

“没有。”

李易峰停手，不明所以地看着陈伟霆，但没再得到解释。

————————————————

仰光机场的深夜人流稀疏，大多数商家都已经关门，德林达依港口建设有限公司办事处是少有的仍有光透出大门的地方。

里面的值班员听到有敲门声，起身开门，门外站着的是个拽行李箱的年轻人，首先发问道“请问这里是集团德林达依港口建设有限公司的办事处吗？”

在这里面对一位操着一口流利汉语叫出公司全称的人，值班员戒心大减，问道“你是？”

“我是奉调来报到的”

值班员点头“好，你进来吧。”

赵晓宇被引进办事处，见值班员将门关上，接着说道“我奉保卫处137号令，要去KAW基地报到。”

值班员说“你稍等”，而后推开办事处里一道门，向内走去，不一会儿又带出一个人来。

新出来的人上下打量一遍赵晓宇，问他“要去KAW？”

“对”

“过来验个指纹吧”说着坐到一边的保密机前，示意赵晓宇在连接的指纹机上轻按，保密机随即核实了指纹主人的身份。

“好，可以了”联络员说“今天太晚了，在这儿凑合一宿，明天一早安排车送你去基地。”

办事处里有一间小宿舍，摆了三架双层床，一旁靠墙还立了几张折叠床，值班员见赵晓宇一个人，将自己睡的下铺腾了出来“你在我床上睡吧，下面有垫子舒服一些，折叠床不解乏。”

赵晓宇过去无论在学校还是信息部，就算工作辛苦一些，生活条件终归是能保障的，哪里有需要和别人共用一张床的时候。他有心婉拒，但折腾了一天实在疲劳，宿舍里其他同事也都已睡下，于是不再推让。

第二天吃过早饭，办事处里又来了一位梳平头，穿着花绿T恤的男人，联络员同他说了几句话，两人互相敬个不标准的便礼，便来告诉赵晓宇“你跟他的车走吧”

赵晓宇跟着平头男人出了办事处，到机场的载客区上了一辆轿车，轿车虽然款式老旧，但内里装潢还算不错。赵晓宇想着其实这里条件也不差，但轿车驶出机场后，马路便渐渐由沥青路面变成了土路，进而逐渐颠簸起来，行驶速度也一降再降，约莫二十分钟后停到了一处岔路口。

赵晓宇正纳闷原来距离这样近，跟着平头男人下车后却见另一侧岔路上前后停着四辆皮卡，顶上架着机枪，中间夹着一辆满载的轻卡，车上的货物被遮盖着看不出是什么，车队四周三三两两站着十几名挎枪军人，看见平头男人，一个看上去带着军衔的军官走上来，说着赵晓宇听不懂的话，平头男人倒是对答如流，很快军官便招呼其余人上了皮卡，平头男人则带着赵晓宇上了卡车，把车上原先的司机叫下来坐到后面的皮卡上去了。

车队缓缓开动，向东而去。

平头男人一边开车，一边问赵晓宇“第一次往这边来吧？”

赵晓宇回答“是的”，问道“那些都是军人吗？”

“对，他们的政府军”

“这条路很不安全吗？”

“还行吧，咱们是往南走，比北边好很多。”平头男人知道他这个问题的由来，解释说“他们是军政府，有军人在什么事都好办一些，就是个场面。”

“咱们去KAW要过两个军区，现在是仰光军区的地盘”，说着用大拇指向后虚指一下，“刚才那个带头的是个中校，他们军区司令的心腹。别看这十几个人，管用的很，往南有四道卡，没他们很麻烦。他们这样跑一趟，一人才十块，中校五十，两百就解决问题了，有时中校忙了让他手下的少校过来，就给三十，都是官价。等下午就能进东南军区了，咱们跟那边更熟一点。”

“那到基地要多久啊？”

“今天到不了，今天晚上进东南军区的招待所，明天中午差不多就能到了。”

赵晓宇在副驾驶上坐的无聊，一路和平头男人聊天解闷，中午拿出罐头、面包和饮料简单吃了，下午两点时便到了东南军区地界。平头男人从手边一个储物箱里拿出一叠美金，都是兑好的十元面值，按人头数出十二张来，再加一张五十的给了中校，开路和压队的两辆皮卡便和他们分道扬镳，取而代之的是东南军区车辆。

晚饭依旧是在车上吃的，等八点多到了东南军区的招待所，一行人将车停好，赵晓宇跟着平头男人下车去洗漱完又被带回了车上。

平头男人将驾驶室里座位后面立着的铺板放平“咱们晚上不能下车，以防万一，你在后面睡，我在座位上睡。”

赵晓宇听他这样讲，才意识到卡车停放位置正对招待所大门，又想到白天对方说起卡车是改装过的，想必如果有意外，一脚油门踩下去直接就能撞出招待所了。

“你不是说我们和东南军区很熟吗？”

“对，但是他们跟钱最熟，小心点总归没错。”

驾驶室里睡觉就和宿舍没法比了，赵晓宇并不适应，前半夜翻来覆去，后半夜迷糊着睡过去，天亮时才睡沉，醒来时车已经上了路。

平头男人发觉他起来，边开车边说“你要是不饿可以再睡会儿，再有几个小时就到了，进了基地去吃顿好的。”

但车一上路不久便颠起来，人一下下磕在铺板上，躺着还不如坐着，赵晓宇便将铺板重新立起来，坐回副驾驶去，问平头男人“还有多远？”

“不到两百公里了，很快。”

但一个小时后，车队就又停了下来。

“到了？”赵晓宇问

“没有，后面的路我们自己走”平头男人说着去点钞票，少校接过去时满面笑容，大概还说了几句感谢的话。

在一边看着的赵晓宇问“是不是给的比之前多啊？”

“按天结，不管几个小时，出工就算，所以给他们两天的钱。”

“他们态度好就是因为钱好拿吧？”

“那不是挺好的？反正咱们有钱，钱能解决的就不是问题。”

东南军区的车离开后，车队只剩下两辆皮卡和中间的轻卡，转而进了山。

在山里行进了两个来小时，开路的皮卡缓缓停下，这次是真的到了。赵晓宇看见一人全副武装走来，左臂上KAW的识别标志十分明显，验证了平头男人的身份后，又指赵晓宇，平头男人替他解释“他还没报到呢。”

对方多看了他两眼，才走到后面去，不久便抬手示意放行。车队驶过卡哨时，哨位上另一个人敬着礼朝他们点点头。赵晓宇知道这个动作并不标准，却突然有种回礼的冲动。

过了这道卡，平头男人肉眼可见地放松下来“看你这么年轻，这边基地新建就把你派过来，以后前途无量啊。”

赵晓宇接不上话，一再说“没有没有”

车队沿着山路又开了几公里，地势突然开阔，一顶顶帐篷整齐地搭建着。

车队很快被引导着停到指定位置，平头男人熄了火跳下车，赵晓宇也跟下去，四周已经围过来不少穿迷彩作训服的人。

平头男人攀到货顶上，将被解松的固定绳抛开，揭掉防晒布，露出里面的一包包麻袋和大小不一的木条箱，赵晓宇见大家逐一上前卸货入库，便也想去帮忙，但五十公斤的包装袋一上肩顿觉压力，一趟下来腿就有些发抖，于是只能站在一旁。平头男人看出端倪，给他指了西边一顶帐篷“你往那边走能看见有个报到处，先去报到吧”

赵晓宇循着指示过去，果然看见“报到处”的字牌，帐篷门口的办公桌上摆着电脑，后面坐着的人领章上绣一道金线代表小队长的职务，其后两枚三角星代表了他的资历——任现职以来两次获得年度考核或者重要任务的优秀评级。

“队长好，我来报到。”

小队长看看他拉着的行李箱，把电脑屏幕唤醒“哪道令？”

“保卫处137号”

小队长听见“保卫处”三个字坐直了些，在查询系统里录入文号，调阅人员信息，验证指纹，确认接收，打印回执，随后给他往旁边一指“分队部通信员，那边领装备存行李，收拾完去跟分队长报到——”

小队长说到这里猛地站起来敬礼喊到“长官好！”

赵晓宇一回头，见走来的人领章下侧两道金线，上侧一道金线，是中队长职务，当中一枚方星，代表任现职以来的四次优秀评级，是少有的资历了。

中队长随意地举举手，指着电脑说“保卫处135号”，转头看见赵晓宇愣了两秒。

赵晓宇以为对方在等自己敬礼，但他装备没领，这会儿敬礼有些不伦不类，就先跟着说了句“长官好”，不想中队长突然问他道“咱们以前是不是见过？”

但赵晓宇过去和这些基地的作战序列实在没有交集，最多是在瑞才总校时远远见过军事专业的学生跑操，但看对方年龄应该比自己大一些，不该见过自己才对，于是摇头说“应该没有吧”

话音刚落一侧又有洪亮的声音响起“吴鹤元！”，来的同样是个中队长，挂着三颗三角星。

这位吴姓队长偏头道“哟，你也来了啊”

“那可不，再来一个就能凑个大队，升三级了。”

“唐队本来就是大队级，他兼着主管，基地肯定三级啊。”

“VTE果然财大气粗，连你这样的都说卖就卖了？”

“那怎么办？上面发话了嘛，全力支持，光基干就抽调了两个分队，物资都是直接从我们库里拉来的。”

“原来是从你们仓库出的货，这我得问问，怎么天天除了罐头还是罐头？我就不信你们天天吃这个，是不是故意的？”

“废话，你们这儿连个制冷设备都没有，鲜肉拉过来一天就得臭，你吃？”

“嘿嘿，理解一下理解一下，刚从雅库茨克过来，还没适应呢，想不起来制冷这回事。”

说话间吴鹤元的报到回执也已经打印好，他接过回执去领装备前又看了眼赵晓宇，问他“你叫什么名字？什么岗位？”

“赵晓宇，分队通信员。”

“瑞才通讯的？”

“对”

“总校分校？”

“两年分校两年总校”

吴鹤元有了些兴趣道“我也瑞才，你哪届？”

“11届”

“我07的”

另一位中队长插话“他可是拿了瑞才奖章的，挂星入队，一年加杠，跟着他保命哟。”

瑞才奖章只颁给每届的第一名，赵晓宇也是拿过的，如果直接被分配到战斗岗，也是挂星入队的待遇，但他选择进了云峰，此时再来这里，过去的荣誉就都不能算了。他不知自己该说些什么，总觉得说什么都不太合适，只好赔笑点头。

吴鹤元笑着锤了另一位中队长一拳“少欺负我学弟”，但接着就把胳膊圈到了人脖子上，回头对赵晓宇说“我先走了，有事可以来找我。”


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

特调组提交的针对后勤部建设维护处的财务审计申请很快通过，审计部随即组织人力对特调组指定的建设维护处与显利工程有限公司的往来账目进行专项审计，只是这一审计过程按规定特调组无权干预，专项审计组会在结束后给出一份审计报告，对建设维护处的账务是否合规进行描述。

李易峰去审计组的办公室踩过点，门户严紧，人员警惕性也高，指望在A1里溜门盗锁肯定是行不通的。在医务室的行动就有些仓促，虽然目前来看结果不差，但完全是侥幸，经过和苗兆祥的对质，他不敢小觑云峰别墅区里的任何一个人。

审计部的独立性是保证审计可靠的重要原则之一，如果特调组提出更多要求或者索要更多财务信息，他需要一个正当理由，如果没有那就要创造一个理由。

这个机会来的很快。

李易峰在A2完全住下之后，出入走动都随便了很多。一天在厨房里吃水果时被吕叔提醒“这个月有霆哥生日”

李易峰刚听说这事，问吕叔：“怎么过？”

“在雅行酒店办生日宴，秘书处牵头，传媒口筹备节目，往年都是这样。”

李易峰有了打算，去找张海平帮忙，对他说“你帮我办件私事。”

张海平好奇地问“什么事？”

李易峰说“你帮我打听下霆哥生日宴准备怎么弄”

张海平看开了自己单身狗的劣势“这个好办，我问问舒文，她负责。”

“那是谁？”

“穆舒文，也是秘书处的”

张海平办事很快，如果是现场安保和行程路线这样的保密内容还难要一些，单纯的活动节目策划就太容易了，穆舒文直接将传媒口向她汇报的节目单和简介转了过来，同时很讲义气地同意了张海平保密的请求。

距离生日宴仅剩二十天，第一次排练已经结束，传媒口筛选了二十六个节目，以应和陈伟霆的二十六岁生辰，预计节目时长四个小时，李易峰和张海平玩笑说“这要是再过几十年，岂不是一天都开不完了？”

张海平认真地说“我听舒文讲，之前老陈总的生辰宴就是连开两天。”

李易峰只能认输，低头研究了节目单之后问“你说我要是再加个节目怎么样？”

————————————————

通行广电大厦的大厅门口站着的四个人，分别是通行传媒总经理滕程和他秘书、通行传媒金牌导演管先善以及被他拉来的大洋音乐的老板曾彦盛，同时也是一位资深的音乐制作人。

陈氏传媒在影视行业和剧场都有广泛投资，但是在音乐制作上大多采取合作模式，很少签约音乐制作人。管先善接到总经理电话让他带一位懂作曲的人过来，他当然不能随便找人跟他出来应酬，于是抓了自己的好朋友过来。

曾彦盛被叫来的急，还一头雾水，他跟通行传媒经常合作，和滕程也不陌生，看这边总经理亲自迎接，估计是有重要生意，但业务部门的人又都不在，不像要谈买卖的样子，便开始打听“这到底是怎么个情况？”

管先善摊手“是啊滕总，电话打这么急，什么情况？”

滕程接的是传媒集团办公室的电话，老总的秘书语气严肃地通知他“带21日晚会的总导演和一个作曲待命，上面马上有人要过去，一定要做好接待工作。”

问及是谁，秘书也语焉不详“我们也问着呢，你快先准备，我这边有消息了就告诉你。”

一边的曾彦盛到底不是陈氏的员工，仍有心情玩笑

“这一会儿进来辆车，上去一迎，问‘您是哪位老总啊？’，人家说‘我是物业经理’，笑话就闹大了。”

管先善在一边搭腔“放心，物业经理滕总认识，出不了笑话。”

滕程被他们闹的没绷住，无奈地说“管导啊，您也心疼心疼我吧，我这儿是真紧张。”

管先善安慰他“没事没事，你得这么想，要是真有大佬下来，沈总早就到了，哪能光让秘书给你打电话呢。”

“沈总昨天刚飞洛杉矶，他倒是想来…”正说着，突然手机铃响，滕程马上接起来，还是沈总的秘书。

“去的是内调处和陈办的人，车牌1099。”

“来查什么？”

“不是去调查的，你不用太紧张，接待好就行，有事随时沟通。”

滕程放下电话，秘书在一边问“来检查的？”

“不是，1099，让门口注意一下。”

秘书随即通知门卫“车牌1099，来了报告。”

————————————————

李易峰到通行广电大厦的时候受到了隆重接待，司机按门口安保的指挥一路开到了大厅正门口，张海平先下车为他开门，等他从车里钻出来，看清眼前四个人，才发现其中还有一个熟人。

凭借一名特工的基本素养，他准确认出第二位同他握手的人就是上次茶话会时来同他讲过话的导演，主动打招呼说“又见面了。”

管先善同样认出了他，但没想到这位能代替陈总出席活动的高层居然记得自己，连说“李总好李总好”

滕程见自己这边有人能说上话，抓住机会道“管导是我们通行传媒首屈一指地导演，艺术造诣很高，这次21日的晚会就由管导负责”，说着将李易峰向楼上的会客室引去。

等在会客室落了座，李易峰才开口道：

“我这次来，是有件事想麻烦管导——”他看向一旁的曾彦盛说“我想请您帮我写一首作品”，又看向管先善“如果可以的话，希望能够在21日的晚会上呈现出来。”

管先善作为陈伟霆生日晚会的总导演，在整个晚会导演的行当里都是赫赫有名，一定程度上已经脱离了单纯的艺术范畴，像在“财年中期茶话会”上表现出的敏锐政治嗅觉，只是他能力的冰山一角。对陈氏旗下的艺人而言，管先善的地位已经是说一不二，可以决定他们能否登上对陈氏而言最重要的舞台，但站在管先善的位置上，当然明白文艺表演在每年21日的晚会上只是一个气氛调节剂，在那之外还有很多比艺术欣赏更重要的事。

现在李易峰提出这个要求，一边是陈氏一年一度最重要的舞台展示，一边是能替陈总出席活动的高管，他不敢说行，也不敢说不行，便去看滕程等他表态。

滕程自有判断，传媒口最后的节目单是报给陈办的，现在这位李总身边就跟着秘书处的人，谁知道其中有什么联系呢？想及此他试探道“这个节目单也不是我们说了算的，总公司有一道审核，穆秘书还要再审一次，不知道李总有没有和穆秘书打过招呼？”

李易峰歪头“小海？”

张海平点头，拿出手机来拨给穆舒文“舒文，我在通行传媒，峰哥想21日加首歌，你帮我说声呗。”

李易峰就坐在他旁边，听见手机里传出的打趣“哟，我说你们神神秘秘的干什么，原来打这个主意。”

“咳！峰哥在这儿呢，你快点”

穆舒文才放过他“好吧好吧，你把电话给他们。”

滕程听张海平讲话的口气，知道自己想对了，客气地接过电话说“您好，我是滕程”

对面是视频会议时熟悉的声音“滕经理，我是穆舒文。我们过去的两位同事可能对晚会节目安排有些建议，你给落实一下，一会儿我跟你们沈总再说一声，你把好技术关就行。”

滕程连连答应，挂掉电话朝管先善点点头，管先善便答应个“好”，然后对曾彦盛说“那你得快点了，我下周第二次彩排。”

张海平把电话收起来对曾彦盛道“我们还有一点附加请求，希望您能答应。”

“你说”

“这首歌我们需要完全买断，您和其他人不能在其他任何场合使用或演出。”

这是一种非常霸道的版权买断方式，一般只有刚刚入圈或实在没有名气的音乐人会选择这样的模式，对于眼前这位颇具才名的曾彦盛来说则是难以想象了。

“您的意思是，我本人也没有使用权？”

“是的，很抱歉。”张海平直白承认

虽然李易峰没有明讲，但是在生日晚会这种特殊时候唱的歌，那不就是情歌吗？这种歌怎么能流出去？让别人想唱就唱？作为一名合格的秘书，当然要在这样的事情上多想一步，为上司考虑周全了。

管先善不知其中关窍，在旁小心解释“我们和曾先生一直有很好的合作关系，即使只是独家授权的作品曾先生也会在使用时充分考虑我们的意见——这个作品这么严格吗？”

张海平略带歉意“是的，如果曾先生不能接受的话，就要麻烦管导另外想办法了。”

张海平明确要求如此，这就是生意了，管先善只给曾彦盛一个“你自己决定”的眼神，让对方不要在意自己。

曾彦盛同样在思考得失，按照张海平的要求，这份作品等于与自己没有任何关系，换作别人是没有任何考虑余地的，但面对能在陈伟霆的生日晚会上开后门的陈氏高层，贸然拒绝可能会错失一次更上一层楼的机会，而作为一名艺术从业者到了他的水平，多少还要讲些风骨爱惜下羽毛，也不能随随便便为了攀附权贵出卖才华，面前这位陌生的陈氏高层着实给他出了不小的难题。

“不知道您想要的是一首什么样的歌曲？由谁来演唱？”

李易峰回答他“应该算是抒情类歌曲，我来唱。”

会议室一阵安静，不久滕程的手机突然铃声再响，他忙接起来，还是沈总的秘书，告诉他“上面过去的人说怎么改就怎么改，有困难及时汇报。”

滕程放下电话来问曾彦盛“曾先生的决定是？”

曾彦盛料想滕程必是接到了上级进一步要求，看态度这位高层确实不一般，已经有心结交。不过如果要放弃版权，那么对他而言，通过卖断版权赚钱似乎就没有必要了，只是他心里也清楚，他固然不缺钱，但陈氏比起他来当然更不缺钱。

他表情严肃地思考一阵后说道“一份优秀的作品需要考虑的因素有很多，作曲、作词、内涵、歌手都可以影响作品最终的成就，我和李总之前并不太熟悉，既然想合作的话，不知道能不能跟滕总借间录音室，我了解一下李总的需求想法和声音条件，然后再看要不要合作。”

这是个正当要求，李易峰当然同意，滕程和管先善亲自带着他们到了顶配的录音室，张海平随着李易峰进去，滕程带着秘书和管先善留在了外面。

滕程看管先善若有所思，问他“管导觉得能成吗？”

管先善摇头说“不知道。不过就算专业歌手也少有他看得上的……”

滕程笑道“我觉得能成，要不要打赌？”

两个人都是熟悉曾彦盛的，管先善经过短暂的不解，很快明白了滕程的意思“哦，你是说……”

“反正我觉得老曾这两年功力见涨，一会儿看看我猜的对不对。”

管先善苦笑“你别说，我觉得还真有可能。”

————————————————

李易峰受过许多训练，但唱歌并不是其中之一，只是过去曾经有任务目标喜欢听歌，他仗着底子好，苦练过一阵，因此不算彻底的小白，但声乐这种靠时间熬的硬功夫是没有取巧之道的，他的水平也只能说是业余里的专业，专业里的业余，和真正专业的歌手还是差距甚远。

录音室里，他首先和曾彦盛讲了自己对于歌曲的设想

“抒情，感情倒不一定很热烈，就是很自然的喜欢，在共同语言的基础上，通过陪伴，这种陪伴可能过去都是现实意义上的，也希望将来能够有思想意义上的陪伴，慢慢产生了欣赏，又更近一步地喜欢……”

他表达得断断续续，不过语义连贯，曾彦盛似乎也很适应，十分认真地听他描述，等他差不多说完，曾彦盛坐到钢琴前说“我弹一段旋律，您试着唱一下”

李易峰试着唱了，但他许久没练，唱完就知道自己发挥地不好“我中间好像漏了几拍，记不清了。”

曾彦盛微笑说“没关系，我就是听一下您的声音。”

这样又练了几回合，曾彦盛颇为开心地合上钢琴“好，我差不多知道了”，然后去打开录音室的门将门外的滕程和管先善喊进来，最后对李易峰说“李总，我刚刚听了您关于作品的想法和您的声音，我觉得您的声音很好，这个作品我也很有兴趣，我觉得我们完全可以合作。不过这首歌创作过程中也还有不少细节需要不断完善，可能需要您的配合。”

李易峰忙说“这个当然没问题。”

曾彦盛感慨道“您的声音和这样的题材很契合，在非专业歌手中真的十分难得，看来都是缘分，如果您不介意的话，这首歌不如就当做我们朋友之间的小礼物了。”

李易峰只当曾彦盛是位十分出名的音乐人，没考虑他生意人的身份，到了这时才反应过来，曾彦盛其实是想把买卖变成人情，而且话说到这份上，这个礼怎么看都要收下了。

他了然地笑起来，曾彦盛便随着他微笑，一旁的张海平笑着垫一句“曾总费心了”

曾彦盛回他“您客气了”

李易峰现在正是便宜不占白不占的时候，对曾彦盛的好意照单全收“那我就却之不恭了，多谢曾总。”

录音室里五个人顿时欢笑一堂。


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰有了和曾彦盛商讨作品这个正当的外出理由，出入云峰就方便许多了，等第二次再到通行广电大厦和曾彦盛见面时，便没有让张海平跟着，同时还交代了他注意保密。张海平深觉自己担负着峰哥和霆哥美好生活守护者的重要任务，对李易峰的要求一概答应，在一边努力打掩护。

没有张海平跟着，他跟何思正接头就很容易了，第三次和曾彦盛商讨过作品，他挑了一处酒店请曾彦盛共进晚餐来感谢对方，席间在酒店的洗手间见了何思正。

何思正穿着物业的衣服，在门口挂上正在清洁的牌子，问他

“你最近怎么样？问题解决没有？”

李易峰偏头瞧他，单挑了下一边的眉毛。

何思正竖起拇指“厉害，怎么搞定的？”

“回头再说，我现在查到一些疑似有问题的账户，但是都在审计部手里，你得帮我一把。”

“怎么帮？”

“云峰里面的后勤部下面有个小账户，和显利工程有限公司一直有往来，我觉得挺可疑的，你从外面造个声势，查一下显利工程，动静越大越好。”

“一点依据没有，商罪科动不了啊”

“就要个声势，真查假查不重要，我好到审计部插一脚——不过现在警队里还有谁跟外面不清不楚的咱们也不知道，你得当心点。”

“这倒没什么。他们在情报科有人，不一定在商罪科也有，就算真有人跟咱们不是一条心，那跟陈氏也不是一条心，没必要坏咱们的事。”

从洗手间出来时他和何思正分开走，快到走廊拐角处时隐约听见有熟悉的声音，他来不及反应是谁，只是本能地转过身拿出手机低头回避，等人走近了，他用余光扫到对方是三个人，随即认出了那个熟悉声音的主人——柯俊仁。

虽然在茶话会上他只远远看到了这位泛民派议员，但这样的名人，即使不见真人，也足以凭借新闻认出他了，走在他身边的是一名年轻男子，如果不是柯俊仁对这名男子很是尊重，李易峰就只将他当做是秘书了。

与柯俊仁擦肩而过时，他分明听见柯俊仁说“小西先生在这里如果有用得到我的地方，请尽管开口…”

等人走过去，李易峰看他们的背影，见那位“小西先生”腰背挺拔，两肩开阔，步伐有力，应是久经训练，他并不想在这儿和柯俊仁照面，迅速离开了。

————————————————

曾彦盛的作品尚未出炉，德林达依港口公司第一次高层会的召开已经迫在眉睫。邰广利先喊他和唐军一起进行了一次视频会议，算是公司三位最高决策人碰了头，接着定了实地会议的时间。

邰广利赶在开会前向香港民航处和缅甸交通部报备了从香港直飞德林达依的航线，两次试飞后李易峰即将成为第一批乘坐的旅客。

走前一天李易峰坐在床上跟陈伟霆感慨“我居然有专机了。”

陈伟霆纠正他“商务机，不是给你一个人的。”

“我知足常乐。”

陈伟霆不予评价，问他“去几天？”

“明天晚上就回来。”他跟曾彦盛约了后天去拿成品。

“你倒是不客气，真当打车了是吧？以后差旅费从你们公司账上走，超支了扣你工资。”

“我还有工资？”

陈伟霆才想起这家伙是个免费劳力，正哭笑不得的时候李易峰又问道“一个月多少钱？”

陈伟霆千虑一失，往回找补“按利润提成，你想要工资也行，签个对赌协议，利润额达不到都算你的。”

李易峰一眼识破“这不能吧？我不信他们都这么拿工资啊，你不能欺负我刚毕业没工作经验哈。”

陈伟霆上得床来把他侧着身子就给压倒了“这就叫欺负你了？你当初要跟我的时候可不是这么说的”

“我就是随便…唉唉唉慢点慢点，那要不我明天不回来了？……我穷得都卖身了！那什么协议我签了你也没得赚啊！——唉唉唉！唉！”

两人折腾到力疲，李易峰趴在床上懒得动弹，控诉道“支我去缅甸的时候不是还说想回来就回来么…”

陈伟霆躺在他身边，听得真切。这话他确实说过，但那会儿是事后说的这话，难免有些冲动。现在不一样，孟凡星有结果之前，减少和李易峰的接触总归有利无弊。

他自嘲地想，这算不算提上裤子就不认人了呢？

“就许你随便一说？我也是随便讲的”

李易峰把脑袋转个方向朝向他“你跟我怎么能一样？你是陈氏的话事人，当然说话得算数了。”

“话事人也是人，就不能改主意了？又不是谈生意签合同，合同签了还有不作数的呢。”

李易峰把脑袋转回去了“切，你想我回来我就得回来，我想回来就不行，还不是欺负我？”

陈伟霆想，这说的也太惨了，自己有这么过分吗？然后一边从身后揽李易峰的腰一边叫

“喂”

李易峰不理，于是陈伟霆直接把人翻了个肚皮朝天“行啦，开个玩笑么，还当真了？”

李易峰不说话

“你想干嘛干嘛，超支了我个人账户给你报销，行不行？”

李易峰沉默了一会儿才说

“我并没有想因为我们之间的关系多要什么，集团的事该怎样就怎样，但我有一点，希望你能答应。”

他近来和陈伟霆你你我我地习惯了，陈伟霆平时也觉得挺好，就是这会儿见他严肃起来，除了措辞客气一点，听起来跟开会时“我提一点要求你们记一下”没什么区别。

陈大当家支在边上“你说”

“我知道咱们两个人之间，你要考虑的总是比我多，我明白，也理解。所以我希望如果有一天你不想见到我了，你就明明白白告诉我，而不是籍以其他什么理由。”

陈伟霆不知道是不是自己表露得太明显，才会让李易峰有所觉察，但面对这样若有所指的话，他并不想只是一语带过地简单否认或承诺什么。

他几乎思考了比李易峰更长地时间，才说道：

“那我也问你一个问题，你实话回答我”

他紧紧盯着李易峰的眼睛，问：

“你对我，是一心一意吗？”

李易峰目光不慌不乱，平静地回答他：

“是”

陈伟霆躺下来，看着天花板，说：

“好。明天晚上回来前告诉我一声吧，我去机场接你。”

————————————————

李易峰第二日早上乘商务机直飞德林达依，张海平陪同。下机就上了公司来接机的车，将他送到了港口的厂区，这里已经用集装箱搭了一圈活动板房。

邰广利和唐军都已经在了，等他一来人就凑齐，邰广利开言道“之前说请大家旅游度假，你们看这地方还不错吧？”

唐军说“确实不错，要电没电，要车没车，大自然原生态，到时港口建不成，咱就换个牌子，改旅游公司，让邰总代表咱们去做汇报。”

李易峰在一边笑，邰广利说“我顶枪有什么用？我死了就能放过你了？你得指望咱们李总，这才是真神。”

“邰总不要埋汰我了，我到这儿是向两位学习来的。”

“李总这可就谦虚了，您找我要康学真的时候，就知道这边的安排了吧？这可比行政部拿着消息早多了，怕不是第一手的吧？”

“消息确实是一手的，是第几个就不知道了。”

邰广利抖着手“看看看看，真人不露相。”

三个人说着话在一间板房里坐下来，张海平一直跟在他们身后不说话，等坐下来之后才拿出笔记本来准备做记录。

邰广利坐在中间看着李易峰感叹一声“唉呀，李总您看我这儿还用记录吗？”

张海平接过来道“没关系，我来记吧。”

一般公司高层的会议，当然有秘书记录，但是邰广利、唐军和李易峰三个人开会，港口公司里的秘书谁也不够级别旁听，本来邰广利都准备好亲自上阵了，可李易峰带了张海平来，陈办的秘书级别自然不一样了。

“那辛苦张秘书了。”

邰广利也不多客气，开始正题“现在先跟大家说一下目前情况，第一批资金已经到了。缅甸各方面都已经打点好，现在都是绿灯，港口的方案还没定下来，我想联系莫桑比克那边的团队，据说他们之前改良的港口建设方案在客户里反响很不错。”

邰广利把一份集团内部通告发给他们“你们看看，我听说有别的地方已经在照着他们的方案改了，不过因为成本高没法一步到位，咱们既然是新建，这地方建设成本又低，不如打地起就建个好的。”

唐军点头“我也听说过，他们给特贸留了专用通道，方便安保和保护客户隐私。”

邰广利说“那我让他们来做个实地考察，先出个方案。”然后向唐军说“不过要让他们的项目团队过来，你们安保也得进驻厂区了，你这边有什么问题吗？”

唐军说“问题很多，这边基地新建，设施不全，连制冷供电都还没保障。基础物资是VTE支援的，基干人员VTE给了两个分队，一个中队长，我从俄罗斯和北非又凑了一个分队，两个中层，架子是勉强搭起来了，新人也基本到齐，但还没整合，形不成战斗力。”

“中层和基干分队怎么搭配你有主意了么？”

“我想把VTE给的分队和他们的中队长分开。”

邰广利说“对，我也觉得这样比较好。”

“现在一大问题是供电，这里市电根本靠不上，别说施工，人都保障不了，基地现在是用临时电源撑着，这成本太高，我人员进驻厂区不能还开电源车吧？真成战备了…”

邰广利说“你等等，这个事儿现在就能办，我给后勤打个电话。”他说着用手机拨了号码，李易峰听到他说“唉？有这么个事，咱们得把厂区和基地的供电先给上，对，对，我觉得燃油就行，那你从这边市面上先看看，没有就找找外面的，尽量这几天就解决它…我觉得布线不是问题…”

他说着抬头看唐军，唐军道“布线没问题，我的人就行。”

于是邰广利接着说“你东西弄来跟唐总联系，咱们有人。”

很快一个电话打完，邰广利放下手机“我让他们去找燃油发电的机组，这边油也便宜，路水气电信早晚都得通，等发电厂再建起来就更好办了——你接着说，还有什么问题”

————————————————

邰广利和唐军显然都是老手，尤其邰广利一看就是做工程出身，安排起事项来驾轻就熟有条不紊，他和唐军的分工也清楚，一天时间就林林总总将事情商量得差不多。

听说李易峰晚上还要回香港，唐军说“我回去就打中层的任命报告，您回云峰的话正好帮我催催保卫处，让他们快点批。”

李易峰答应下来。

回香港时进航站楼不久，他发觉有人跟在自己身侧越走越近，由于正和张海平说话，他便未多想地往反方向避开，结果对方仍旧贴上来，同时出声道“张秘书”

李易峰两人这才站住，张海平回头见着说“这么隐蔽，从哪儿走过来的？”

来人听见这句话，多看了李易峰两眼，才回答说“一直在这儿等，霆哥在车里，跟我来吧。”


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

去停车场的路上，李易峰不断打量在前面带路的人，他也问了对方“你是哪个部门？”，对方只回答“保卫室”，还是张海平告诉他“是陈办的保卫室”

进了停车场后按指引找到了陈伟霆的座驾，但车牌已经与上次在云峰里见到的不同了。保卫室的人送他到车左侧，一边同样外形的另一辆车上又下来一个穿西装的，两人背向车门站好角度，由张海平把他放上了车。

李易峰坐上车，副驾驶的林诚回头跟他打招呼“李先生”

李易峰点头回应“你好”

车辆很快启动，两辆车在前开路，后面有几辆李易峰不能确定，从后视镜里判断至少是三辆，采取通用保护队形，直行时呈扇形缀在车后，转弯时两辆在外侧一辆在内侧。

李易峰想，这个排场也实在有些大了，只是为接自己的话，似乎没有必要，他转头问“我们是不是要去什么地方？”

“嗯，你跟我去见个客户。”

“什么客户？在哪里见？”

陈伟霆从自己手里的资料夹里翻出两页来递给他“在咱们第一次见的地方”

客户主要有三个人，奥维迪奥•古斯曼，古斯曼家族少主；杰瑞德•古斯曼，古斯曼家族亚州大区总负责人；马卡斯，奥维迪奥的秘书。

虽然这三个人李易峰都不认识，但是古斯曼家族是国际刑警的头号目标，他们贩毒、买卖人口、执行暗杀，更不用提洗钱、抢劫、绑架勒索这样的家常便饭了。

无数警员和特工为了打击古斯曼家族领导的锡那罗亚集团折戟墨西哥，而几乎没有人能在他们手中保守秘密。因为其行事狠毒，业界称其为死亡之城。

陈伟霆怎么会和这种人扯上关系？

车队直接驶入金河休闲会馆地下停车场，这里已经有安保拉起警戒线，待车停稳从前后车上下来十几人确认环境安全，张海平来开左侧车门，右侧则是林诚亲自去开的。

从车上下来，李易峰发现刘金阳也在，想来是为了给自己腾位置，才坐到别的车里去了。

不远处赵岳一个人亲自来迎接，见到李易峰时一惊，显然没想到还不到一年的时间里这个从自己手里送出去的人已经可以跟着陈伟霆出席这样的场合了，他忙多鞠了一个躬，倒让李易峰有些措手不及，还一个躬当然不合适，只能用力点了下头。好在大家都无暇在意这些细节，赵岳只是引他们到电梯间，三个内部电梯早已在这里待命，李易峰跟着陈伟霆一行进中间的电梯，另一部分保镖分左右两边乘梯，赵岳并没有跟他们一起进入，只在电梯门关上前又躬身一礼。

电梯直上33楼贵宾层，从电梯出来，开始有大量欧美面孔的保镖，两侧电梯出来的保卫室保镖停在了电梯口，林诚带着剩下的人陪他们走到会议室门口，也停住了。

会议室门前一位左胸挂着铭牌的翻译站到陈伟霆身后，与李易峰平齐。

刘金阳轻敲会议室门，门立刻从里面被拉开了，会议室里同样是四个人。

李易峰根据资料照片立刻分辨出开门的马卡斯及一前一后走到门口来迎接的奥维迪奥和杰瑞德。

伴随奥维迪奥的西语，译员为他们翻译“您好，陈先生”

陈伟霆与奥维迪奥依次与对方代表握手并做简单介绍，到李易峰时陈伟霆说“德林达依港特派员，他会落实我们的协议。”

奥维迪奥赞赏道“您的年龄出乎我意料，一定非常优秀，感谢您专程从缅甸赶来。”

李易峰被这样一位人物夸优秀也不知该喜该悲，等介绍环节结束两方分宾主落座，奥维迪奥首先说道“非常感谢陈先生的盛情款待，我父亲忙于帮派事务，没能亲自前来，特地嘱咐我转达对您的问候，父亲说上次的见面非常愉快，很高兴与您交流想法。我这次回访，也是为了就您之前的提议，进一步推动我们的合作。”

“我也很高兴能和华金先生英雄所见略同。”

提到华金•古斯曼这位古斯曼家族的掌权人，曾经入狱八年却依然地位不改的古斯曼之主，连李易峰也如雷贯耳。在美国政府介入前，华金堪称墨西哥无冕之王，近年来美国对锡那罗亚集团打击力度越来越大，华金的生存活动空间被不断压缩，但对抗也同时趋于强烈，墨西哥军方曾动用一支空降营试图逮捕华金，最后因情报泄露导致行动失败，此后锡那罗亚集团对待军警手段更加凶残。

“听说您已经获得了东南亚的渠道，恭喜您。我这次来，想同您探讨一种可能性——关于德林达依港的独家使用权。”

奥维迪奥见陈伟霆没有说话，接着道“我们可以根据吞吐量，在锡那罗亚海岸，为您对等开设专属口岸。”

“德林达依港不是锡那罗亚海岸，是华雷斯。”陈伟霆果断地说

锡那罗亚集团在漫长的海岸线上有无数港口为海运提供支持，但对这个巨大贩毒集团而言最重要的商品想从陆上进入最大的市场——美国，华雷斯是最关键的口岸城市。

而如果锡那罗亚集团希望进入东南亚，德林达依港也是最关键的一环，它不是众多选择之一，它是唯一。

“我知道这对您来说或许很难接受，但我们需要保障份额，我们不希望有过多的竞争存在。您在开辟通道时已经与本土势力产生冲突，帮助我们正好可以削弱您的对手，同时您可以借助我们进入美国市场，我相信我们是有深化合作的理由的。”

“有一件事您可能不了解，我们已经与亚洲之虎达成局部合作并且在德林达依拥有武装，同时有政府支持，如果锡那罗亚需要，我们是可以提供安全服务的。”

奥维迪奥听完翻译一愣，扫了眼秘书，说道“看来您回到香港的这段时间获得了很大成功。”

陈伟霆更进一步道“我想锡那罗亚最担心的，还是金新月吧？”

阿富汗、巴基斯坦和伊朗三国交界的“金新月”，有着与“金三角”类似的天然优势，同时掌握比“金三角”更先进的提纯技术，近年来在国际市场上占据的份额不断上升，从欧洲到俄罗斯再到北美，都有他们的身影。

“看来陈先生是有预设方案的，您请讲吧。”

李易峰想起由他亲自经手的同亚洲之虎的交易，没料到竟也成了陈伟霆拿回主动权的筹码。听奥维迪奥的意思，锡那罗亚居然想独占东南亚，这相当于要倒灌金三角，如今毒品走私也要搞倾销和垄断了吗？

他想起自己问过陈伟霆关于为什么拒绝和缅北合作的问题，陈伟霆还曾表示过他个人并不喜欢毒品，但现在显然另一个更重要的理由找到了——陈伟霆只是选择了另一个阵营合作而已，从那次陈伟霆给他带龙舌兰咖啡他就该想到的，除了北美那地界还有谁喜欢送那东西啊？

他见陈伟霆继续说“我可以控制一部分南部航线，减少金新月对北美市场的冲击。”

“可以控制多少？”奥维迪奥问

陈伟霆从刘金阳手里接过一张地图，在他和奥维迪奥之间的桌子上打开。李易峰是副陪，坐在最下侧，看不清图上标注，只能听陈伟霆讲

“这是金新月的出货路线，到北美有两个选择，一是往东走陆路，但陆上检查多，管制严，耗损大，第二个选择就是向南从巴基斯坦入海，但走水路就要挂靠香港，我们能控制的就是这部分通量。”

“占比呢？”

“从目前金新月在北美的市场来说，三年之内预计会降低三到四成，之后应该是两到三成，这要看他们多久能在马来西亚和菲律宾开辟新通道。不过跨境两次总会增加成本，降低他们在北美市场的竞争力。”

“那您想要什么？”

“在我们原先议定的基础上，提供一条从托波洛万波港到奥希纳加的保障线路。”

“这条路太长了”奥维迪奥摇头说

“我只需要一张免验通行证。”

“您的货物会直接从奥希纳加过境吗？”

“对，我可以保证在墨西哥境内的全部交易都会事先征得你们的同意。”

奥维迪奥盯着地图想一阵后说道“我们要商量一下，这张图我能否拍照？”

“送给你们。”陈伟霆说

————————————————

李易峰没想到自己就这样目睹了一场国际毒枭和陈伟霆的谈判，陈伟霆要从奥希纳加向美国走私什么？

肯定不是毒品，锡那罗亚不会吃饱了撑的给自己找竞争对手，那还有什么值得陈伟霆要和他们打交道？

有什么，能和毒品相提并论？

一个猜想跃然而出，让李易峰把自己吓了一跳。

——有可能吗？

陈伟霆是一个未被录入安全部门数据库的军火商？

军火贸易是一个需要庞大关系网支撑的行业，几乎每一位军火商的背后都有着大型政治军事集团的身影，他们的背景也早就记录在各国安全部门的数据库里，内行人提个名字都能如数家珍，可他却不知道有陈氏这么一家名号。

但他又直觉这个猜想很可能是对的，他记起陈伟霆第一次带他到A4时见到的那把F88改装枪，与原版F88相比改变很大，也不符合常见的改装方法，他当时只以为是魔改了，但如果陈伟霆在从事军火贸易的话——那很可能是一种新的F88改进型号，而陈伟霆从固定靶到移动靶再到室内战术模拟，根本就是在做步枪测试。

于是一连串新的问题又产生了——

如果他确实在倒卖军火，那么他的买家是谁？为什么他的目的地是美国？美国本土存在着大量军火交易，买家为什么还需要从境外走私呢？

这些问题太烧脑，李易峰跟着陈伟霆从会议室回到停车场，赵岳还在电梯间等候，上车前李易峰拖慢一步对赵岳说“岳哥明天有空吗？我过来。”

见李易峰没有忘了他，赵岳也十分高兴，连道“有空有空，我等您。”

等李易峰坐上车，关上的车门阻挡了光线，陈伟霆问他“怎么了？”

“啊？”

“看我一路了，想问什么问吧。”

李易峰才知道他是问什么，头靠在椅背上“……没有，我跑一天，累傻了。”

副驾驶的林诚对着耳麦轻轻说了“出发”，车队依次启动，悄无声息地缓缓提速。

陈伟霆侧着头问他“都去和他们商量什么了？”

李易峰毫无质量地回答“好多，小海记了二十多页。”

陈伟霆不放弃“都有什么？”

李易峰瞪着眼睛想了会儿，说：“忘了。”

陈伟霆笑着说“白天开会晚上就忘了，你这样我好心虚啊。”

“你问这么细我才心虚呢，给我们多大压力啊？”

“才一天就和他俩是‘我们’了——行，不问了。”

车里安静一阵，李易峰说“你刚才对锡那罗亚的提议，他们会答应吗？”

陈伟霆没有给他准确地回答，只说“不如等两天看看？”

“到时我需要做什么？”

“看他们提什么要求，你只负责中间联络就行，原则上尽量满足。在当地能解决的，你找邰广利和唐军，当地解决不了的，你找刘金阳，实在不知道怎么办的就问我。”

李易峰答应“行”


	80. Chapter 80

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

转天是和曾彦盛约好的拿作品的日子，两个人在通行传媒的广播电视大厦里见面，曾彦盛将成品交给他，歌名《温柔心愿》。考虑到不是专业歌手没有视唱功底，曾彦盛把自己唱的小样放给他听，让他跟着练。

练一首新歌对专业歌手来说几个小时就够了，但是李易峰显然没有这个水平，他也没拽着曾彦盛不放，约定明天再来看效果，曾彦盛走时嘱咐他“那咱们明天一早吧，后天就要彩排了。”

李易峰和赵岳约在中午，去金河休闲的路上，李易峰在手机推送的新闻中刷到了一条醒目标题“显利工程疑因财务问题受警方调查”，点进新闻里有一条视频，内容原本是一档介绍警务处商业罪案调查科工作的科普节目，只是节目中一段记者实地探访商罪科工作现场的部分被单独截出，在记者进行采访报道时，背景中一名会计支援组的组员手持显利工程的公开财务报表正和同事沟通纳税核对情况，视频被媒体着重放大了背景图像和音量，“显利工程”四个字听得非常清晰，媒体报道称“此视频目前已经被节目组删除，在联系节目组时他们表示‘本期播出部分存在剪辑失误，将重新剪辑后再向公众播送’，记者向警务处商罪科核实情况时，负责人表示不了解，同时记者希望进一步采访的请求也被拒绝。”

这当然是何思正的套路，李易峰满意的放下手机，中午去和赵岳吃饭。李易峰是从金河休闲出去的，昨天因为陈伟霆在不能多留，今天再来给足了赵岳面子，赵岳心里当然清楚，就在金河休闲单独开了房间招待他。问起奥维迪奥的情况，赵岳说只知道这是要客，整个33层都是他们的，其他员工根本不能接近。李易峰旁敲侧击的问他以前有没有同样的情况，赵岳说当然有，但并不细讲。李易峰也了解他，这个替陈伟霆看场子的人看起来大大咧咧，其实小心谨慎得很，连酒都不喝，李易峰也没指望现在就能从他这里套出什么消息，只先圆个人情。

下午回到云峰，李易峰首先给张海平看了已经在网上传得沸沸扬扬的新闻，张海平看着说“后勤这是找的什么公司，连税务都摆不平？”

李易峰说“就是不知道到底有多大问题，只是显利工程自己运营不善，还是牵扯什么别的，如果警方要查显利工程，保不准做审计外调，到时还得应付警务处商罪科的人。”

张海平知道他说的没错，问“那您的意思是？”

“先通报给审计部内调室，让他们提高警惕，等等后面的消息。”

这是个稳重的办法，张海平立刻照办了。

下午李易峰躲在A3练歌，到晚上练得个七七八八，吃饭时粥都多喝了一碗，陈伟霆始料未及，早吃完在一边看着“赵岳中午没让你吃饱么？”

“你怎么不说是工作太辛苦？”

“这个可不是我逼你的。”陈伟霆澄清事实，接着好意提醒“不过你觉得太辛苦的话，正好我缺一个生活秘书，你要不要考虑一下？”

李易峰回想自己和他的床上运动经历，怀疑地问“你确定做你的生活秘书能比我现在轻松？”

陈伟霆都愣了下才反应过来，伸手连椅子带人拽向自己“你学的倒快是吧！”，接着手从身后环到身前直接探进领口去了。李易峰一激灵，一手稳住粥碗，另一只忙缩回来按住陈伟霆的手，正挡不住的时候，又听见厨房门把手压动的声音，料想是有人要出来，李易峰一急抓住人手腕用上些巧劲，跟着身子往后微闪躲开

“没吃完呢！”

陈伟霆被他抓住脉门，小臂用力一旋就想挣开，未果，还不及做其他反应，李易峰已经松手了。来送水果的小吴不知道自己撞破了什么，见陈伟霆若有所思，不作声地放下碟子退了出去。

李易峰把水果推到他面前“吃你的，别折腾我。”

陈伟霆哼笑一声放开他“也就是你了，从我这儿占这么大便宜。”

李易峰不懂“我占什么便宜了？”

“小海是金阳和小林选给我的人，你要走了，还不管赔，这不是占我便宜？”

“唉？我没听小海说过啊…”

“他当然不知道，但是金阳很看好他，否则当初也不会同意他从内调处转进陈办。去年金阳就跟我商量，说事情越来越多，想再挑一个人跟他一起做。”

“……那我要人的时候你怎么没说？”

“你都开口了，我还能不答应么”

李易峰觉得这粥越喝越热，开始拿筷子挑粥里的鲍丁，挑到第三个时开始发现不对“小海在我去缅甸前就提醒我要小心了，林诚是知道的，就算我不要他，他也很难做你的秘书了吧。”

这样一想越来越理直气壮“再说刘秘书给你挑人也不能只挑一个，你拿备选换正职，我看不是我占你便宜，是你想占我便宜吧？”

陈伟霆被他倒打一耙，反而笑起来“你就这会儿机灵”

“你一个当家的，跟我算这算那，我再不警醒一点，那不是骨头渣子都不剩了？”

“当——家——的”陈伟霆一字一顿，说“这个称呼好，那你倒是也让我当当你的家啊。”

“让让让，都听您的，您说什么是什么。”李易峰随口应付，他三两口吃完，放下碗筷，推着陈伟霆往客厅去坐着，信口开河道“这样，你给我看看剩下的还有谁，我来帮你参谋一下，找一个八字旺主，能帮你千秋万代一统江湖的。”

“东方不败是吗？”陈伟霆一边说着一边打开文件柜往外拿东西

李易峰略做脑补，笑倒在沙发上，连陈伟霆走回沙发边上时李易峰也只是侧仰起头看他。

陈伟霆捏着薄薄一页纸垂到他眼前，学着他平时说话的语气道“李大师还需要我给您念吗？”

李易峰定睛一看标题——“关于商务秘书考察人选的情况汇报”，坐起来说“你还真给我看啊？”

“不是你要的吗？”

李易峰坐起来“行，让你看一下我的功力”

他拽过汇报，扫了一眼上面的四个名字，张海平是最后一个，前面三个分别是：

左丘农，行政部部长

姜兴发，陈办业务研究处副处长

金茂才，陈办秘书二室副室长

李易峰一个也不认识，他从口袋里掏出两枚硬币“看我用祖传的法器来指引你正确的方向！”，说完把两枚硬币依次抛起再逐一接住，反手握拳，问“两个正面就是第一个，一正一反就是第二个，两个反面就是第三个，你猜是哪个？”

陈伟霆看他耍宝可爱，也就配合着说“第三个”

李易峰却直接把硬币放回口袋，说“那就选第三个吧”

陈伟霆微愣一下，才明白他的意思——摇骰子嘛，希望的结果总是比结果重要。

本以为李易峰只是一时兴起胡闹，结果居然还没有想象中那么胡闹，于是越看人越可爱。但表面上还是故作严肃地坐到李易峰身边，一手撑到沙发扶手上把他困到沙发一角，语气危险地说

“可以啊，套我的话？”

“哪有？”李易峰跟他混熟了，知道这会儿的陈伟霆才不危险，毫无顾忌地挤兑“是你自愿说的嘛，而且刚才不还什么‘我开口了你就答应’，问个问题都不行，合着是哄我的？”

陈伟霆看他一脸愤愤不平，想——完了，真养成祖宗了。

还没等陈伟霆想出反击之法，李易峰已经推开他“好了好了，我先把文件放回去，别一会儿撕了”，说着走到文件柜前问“哪个盒？”

“写人事那盒，放表面就行”

李易峰把东西放好，回身时余光从办公桌上扫过，看见桌面上另一份文件上带着的“显利工程”字样，于是凑近去仔细看了看，上面写着  
“显利工程疑受商罪科调查，正在证实”，看页尾的日期，正是今天。

陈伟霆坐在沙发上问他“怎么了？”

李易峰抬头说“显利工程的事居然都汇报到你这里了？”

显利工程是和后勤部建设维护处串在一起的小公司，按理不应该会惊动陈伟霆，但他想起苗兆祥在A2时也只一语带过地提到“走账”，难说里面有什么他和陈伟霆的共识。

“什么事？”陈伟霆光听个名字没反应过来

“商罪科…”李易峰提醒

“哦”陈伟霆记了起来“那个还没证实吧？要等等看。”

“我白天还和小海说要小心商罪科的审计做外调，如果显利工程真的被调查了，我担心会影响到我们。”

“不只是影响我们的问题”陈伟霆说着一边招手让他过去，一边用遥控器开了投影，等人走近了直接拽进怀里搂着“你知道显利工程是做什么的？”

李易峰看着他把笔记本传屏到电视上

“不是做建筑和装饰的？”

陈伟霆从笔记本里翻出一张室内建筑平面图打上去，李易峰看看上下左右标尺，叹道

“两百多平米，这够大的啊——给我们建的？”

在香港这种寸土寸金的地方，普通住宅六七十平米都能算大户型，动辄二百多平米，李易峰第一反应就是陈伟霆这位占山为王的土皇帝了。

“给官家建的”陈伟霆说

李易峰震惊“谁啊？”

“唐司长”

李易峰目瞪口呆，这位“唐司长”不是别人，正是政务司司长。

“哦不对，是前司长，上个月刚辞职。”陈伟霆纠正道

“……一直听说他家里资本雄厚，原来这么雄厚……”

“这只是地库而已，地上还有三层，只不过地下比地上大”陈伟霆说着翻了一页给他看了地上的平面图，一层也有约一百平米。

李易峰自己翻回地库平面图，看着图上酒窖、健身房、影厅等各类标识，疑问道“地库还可以这样建吗？”

“你觉得他向屋宇署报备了吗？”

李易峰知道答案，当然是没有的。尽管撍建在香港高官中并不罕见，但对于三司之首的政务司司长而言，在大选之际辞去政务司的司长职务，参与行政长官选举的意图已经十分明显。如果在选举过程中撍建建筑被曝光，对他的选情将造成莫大打击。

何况这还是一片超过二百平米的撍建。

这样重要的把柄，居然就握在陈伟霆的手里。

这意味着什么？

李易峰觉得自从他进了云峰别墅区，就没有一件事不带蹊跷，建设维护处的合作商居然是帮着政务司前司长做违章建筑的，而且陈氏对此完全知情，那陈氏在其中扮演什么样的角色？

“这个地库不会是你出钱帮他盖的吧？”李易峰笑着问

“不是”陈伟霆一手环着人一手按电脑有些别扭，从抽屉里取出支翻页笔接到电脑上，好让自己能舒服靠到沙发上，才接着说“后勤部出的钱”

“那有什么区别？！”

“决算部门不一样”陈伟霆答

李易峰心知他八成是故意说话大喘气，暗暗吐槽，想着终于知道为什么显利工程的消息会被放上陈伟霆的办公桌了——何思正的烟雾弹让陈氏一时无法判断是不是唐的政敌出手，再加上区议会选举中陈氏的动作，似乎陈氏在行政长官选举中的立场已经很明确了。

这是政商界常见的利益交换，而显利工程作为利益输送的枢纽，当然备受各方关注。

但想到这里，李易峰又不由得开始思考——如果陈氏和政务司有着如此微妙的关系，是什么力量在驱使着警务处对陈氏进行调查？

自己来到这里，只是因为陈氏涉嫌金融犯罪？

  



	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰半个身子缩在沙发里半个身子在陈伟霆怀里，盯着电视不说话。

陈伟霆开始以为自己把人逗过火了，想想又觉得不至于，结果等了一阵李易峰还是没动静，终于忍不住晃了他一下“喂”

“干嘛？”李易峰回神

陈伟霆看他是真的走神了，问“在想什么？”

“哦…我就是想，如果这个撍建曝光的话，唐司长恐怕没法参选了吧？”

陈伟霆看看他，声音平淡“没那么简单，他撍建又不是什么机密，知道的人多了，早晚要翻出来。”

李易峰满以为这是陈伟霆和唐之间的交易，见陈伟霆毫不在乎，奇怪地问

“你不担心吗？”

陈伟霆也奇怪“又不是我竞选，我担心什么？”

“你难道不是支持他的吗？”

“是啊。”陈伟霆说“所以能上的去就上，上不去就换一个，香港七百万人呢，不差这一个半个的。”

李易峰吐血“霆哥，这是行政长官，不是打渔的。”

“你知道区别在哪里吗？”

李易峰摇头

“一个谁都可以，一个你至少得会打渔。”

“？？？”

这话听起来很有玄机，但李易峰很是努力地思考了一阵，仍然没能完全理解，于是慎重地反驳道“我觉得你说的不对——行政能力虽然不是技能，但是需要大量的知识储备和实践经验，它不是任意一个人就能够掌握，也需要天赋和训练…”

他说到一半，见陈伟霆神色不对，心虚地问“…我说的不对吗？”

陈伟霆比他更心虚“…我只是随便一说”

李易峰大脑当机了一秒，下一秒就把人推开了“陈伟霆！”

他觉得陈伟霆就是故意气自己来的，一次没成又来一次，至于这么明显地一句玩笑自己为什么没听出来，他当然不会承认这可能基于地某种盲目信任心理。

陈伟霆多年没有听别人喊过自己全名，直接被他喊的一怔，连厅里的周姨都一再探头。

李易峰见惊动了周姨，到底不能在别人面前对陈大当家太放肆，怂的音量直降八度“能不能好好聊天…”

陈伟霆也不知道自己怎么没好好聊天了，赶紧把小祖宗抱回怀里顺毛“能能能，你问什么我就答什么，行了吧？”

“哼……那你好好说，你觉得唐的胜率有多大？”

“这不是现在能说的好的……”陈伟霆犹豫着道，然后看他家小祖宗一脸不信任，只得又挤出一句“但他的胜率肯定是最高的。”

唐是香港本土利益集团的代表，很受本土势力支持，同时也是中央可以接受的行政长官人选，陈伟霆有此判断，是很正常的。

“那既然我们和政务司有这层关系，为什么警队还要派人卧底进来？”

李易峰问的，自然是杜泽同的事。

“你说在金融口的那个警察？他是警察不代表就是唐的人。”

“那是谁的人？”

“你见过的，猜猜看？”

李易峰自从进了陈氏，见过的官方人员少之又少，但他还是多问了一句“在茶话会上？”

陈伟霆“嗯”一声

李易峰于是确认“柯俊仁？”

然后把事情理顺“所以是他派人进来，又杀人灭口了？”

如果是这样，就完全能解释班都为什么会知道杜泽同的身份，因为这就是明明白白的情报交易活动，柯俊仁在用情报向缅北换钱，而事发之后，柯俊仁弃卒保车，一个转身就向警务处告发了杜泽同。有“维护警队清誉”这个大义在，杜泽同直接被按在陈氏没有获得任何开口的机会，如今一切都是死无对证了。

他怀疑过警队里有叛徒，甚至怀疑过某些警方高层，但是当得知是一位议员在进行这样的情报倒卖活动，他仍觉得有些讽刺，尤其在杜泽同被他亲手灭口之后。

如果杜泽同此时还活着，他很想问一问他：

值得吗？

后悔吗？

“如果是这样的话，那根据班都的说法，他还有人卧底在云峰里。”

李易峰皱着眉，一边说一边想——如今的云峰别墅区里居然汇集了警务处特情、国际刑警探员、泛民派卧底、缅北民族地方武装间谍，加上陈伟霆关注的贺安，暂时交好的亚洲之虎和即将成为“贸易伙伴”的锡那罗亚集团，陈氏竟然周旋于如此众多的势力之中，他简直要佩服陈伟霆的定力了。

陈伟霆在边上看他琢磨着自说自话，明明十分认真却透出几分诱人，往沙发角里一蜷，活像只缩起来的小动物。于是抓起桌上的水果盘，拿一只草莓就喂过去了。

李易峰只被塞了一个超大号的特供草莓，就因为怕噎着“嗯嗯呜呜”地拿过盘子不让陈伟霆碰了。

陈伟霆：“那你喂我？”

李易峰终于下定决心，对陈伟霆这样一而再再而三地无理挑衅，唯有以暴制暴！

他调动起全部情绪和二十年表演功力，深情回答“好啊”，然后从沙发上跪了起来，从盘子里挑出颗不大不小的，在陈伟霆直愣愣地眼神下慢慢叼到嘴里，然后凑了过去。

陈伟霆脑子里还没理清楚“草莓”和“吻”这两个要素，人已经贴上来了，李易峰牙关半合，巧舌一推将草莓从中分开，于是果肉的凉、双唇的热、汁水的甜齐齐涌进来，陈伟霆愣了一瞬，然后便更加用力地去吮李易峰口中酸甜的津液，两人来来回回直到霉果已经在口中碎得七七八八才分开，李易峰手里竟然还稳稳端着盘子，问他

“还吃吗？”

陈伟霆被勾的一股火顶着胸口往头上蹿，终于意识到——这他妈养的不是祖宗，是妖精。

妖精很善良地提醒“还是别吃太多吧？一会儿还跑步呢。”

陈伟霆心里咬牙切齿，表面状若寻常地坐正了，说“噢，那咱们看会儿电视吧”，等打开电视才问“你刚才说什么来着？”

李易峰对立竿见影的效果很满意，说“柯俊仁在云峰里还有卧底”

“小林在查这件事”陈伟霆说“但是柯俊仁并没有安插三年以上的人”

这是白天林诚刚刚向他汇报的结果——“小鬼回话说，柯俊仁在云峰里并没有三年以上的眼线，不可能接触一级机密”

这个结果让陈伟霆也有些意外，如果拿到“诱捕掸邦间谍”这个消息的不是柯俊仁自己的人，那会是通过什么渠道获得的呢？

收买了什么人吗？

他只能交代林诚，让他告诉小鬼注意柯俊仁的往来关系，这样进一步扩大了怀疑范围，但会更加耗时。

李易峰听他如此肯定，知道他必是在柯俊仁身边也安插了眼线，能借陈氏的手来查柯俊仁的党羽，这是鹬蚌相争渔翁得利的好事。确认了对手是柯俊仁，李易峰反而定下了心，如何思正所说，他们这趟线从上面就是亲建制派的人在主事，对柯俊仁都深怀戒心，被破坏的可能还是很小的。

陈伟霆将频道拨到新闻，很快里面出现一条播报：

——关于十月五日发生的中国籍船员被杀事件，泰国警察总署副署长帕奴彭上将公布了九名涉案泰国现役军人在其上级军官的带领下到泰国清莱府警察局自首的消息，警方控告9人犯有谋杀与毁坏证物罪，目前九人尚未认罪，已经移送军事法庭裁决。中国相关执法部门已经组成“10·5”案件联合专案组进行破案，糯康组织为重点怀疑对象。

陈伟霆说“亚洲之虎的动作还是很快的，等糯康一倒，缅北一些地方会出现真空状态，你可以多关注。”

“嗯”李易峰一边答应一边想——这才是堂堂陈氏当家人的样子嘛！这样多好！

但他显然还是低估了陈伟霆睚眦必报的小心眼，等晚上跑完步，洗完澡，上了床之后，终于再没什么能挡得住现世报了。

李易峰气都没喘匀，直接被一百多斤压趴在床上，紧接着后脖颈一痛，他疼的“啊”一声，差点反肘还一个击喉回去。

“怎么咬人呢？！”

罪魁祸首松了口，绕到他颈侧，又寻出一片合适领地用力吮吸，局部负压带来的体验让他想起在楼下沙发上的那个吻，头皮发麻。

陈伟霆圈一块地就问他一句 

“你在楼下问我什么？”

“问我还吃不吃是吗？”

“知道答案了吗？”

于是等李易峰失力躺倒在床上时，神情恍惚地想——我是真的为任务献身了。


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

被陈伟霆报复了的结果，就是第二天只有穿个高领上衣去见曾彦盛，他一向身体好火气旺，不穿正装的时候一件T恤或者短袖衬衫就够了，穿个高领坐在屋里热的撸袖子。

曾彦盛一边纳闷陈氏的秘书怎么会这么粗心，一边关心地调低了空调“刚进十一月还有点热，再过几天就好了。”

等到再转过天去参加彩排时曾彦盛终于不纳闷了。

考虑到彩排现场人员众多，鱼龙混杂，张海平当天亲自带四名特调组的组员便装随李易峰一起到雅行酒店参加第二次全要素带妆彩排。

雅行酒店是会员制，和金河休闲会馆背靠背建设，一边是可以承办顶级会议的高档酒店，一边是穷奢极欲的娱乐之所。有些人白天在雅行开会，晚上就到金河休闲享乐，也是方便的很。

为了21日晚会的彩排和演出，雅行酒店普通会员的入住登记会把每年的十一月份空出来，专门用来接待演职人员和到会贵宾。这主要是为了管理方便，所有人员从领到房卡进入雅行开始，即中断一切与外界联系，21日演出后更要求演职人员在自己所属楼层封闭，直至所有贵宾离开香港。

对于绝大多数演职人员来说，参加21日的晚会是他们唯一一个入住雅行酒店的机会。

由于李易峰是新加入，管先善特别安排一名助理带着一套服化造人马关照。

雅行酒店对入住人员的管控非常严格，除演艺人员本人外，不允许经纪人或助理跟随，保镖就更不可能了。这也不是管先善那个总导演说了算的，是雅行酒店保卫部的要求——他们只对雅行酒店主管和云峰保卫处负责。

于是当导演助理看见李易峰身后五个跟班时，直观地了解了管导让他照顾的这个人有多“重要”。

两个特调组的组员守在独立化妆间外，无关人员一概挡驾。这反倒让一些路过的演员艺人们诧异地打量，在这一个月里，这会变成大家茶余饭后打发时间的谈资，等从雅行酒店离开，这里的一切见闻，则又变成不可透露的禁忌了。

李易峰换好演出服用灯光一打准备化妆时，前天陈伟霆留在他脖子上的痕迹露了个彻底。

历来参加21日晚会的艺人哪个不是小心谨慎，为了一个名额绞尽脑汁，谁敢把自己搞成这样？——这根本是态度问题嘛

化妆师委婉地劝道“我给您遮一下，不过到正式演出前还是最好能消下去。”

——言外之意就是这几天先不要玩了

李易峰说“麻烦你了”

别人还只以为李易峰是最近玩的欢，张海平看见却觉得脸都快红了，屋里其他两名组员扫过一眼更是连看都不看了。

曾彦盛和他一来二去混得熟了，已然开始称兄道弟，在一旁开玩笑说“李老弟委屈几天，过后请你去玩刺激的。”

张海平带着些警示意味地提醒“曾先生…”

这种事按理秘书是绝不会随便参言的，曾彦盛敏感地住了口，眼神在两人之间变换几次。

李易峰笑笑说“吃吃饭可以，刺激就不要了——家里够刺激了。”

听见“家”这个关键词，曾彦盛懊悔地一拍掌“哎呀！我失言失言，李老弟和太太感情这样好，不如哪天请来一起，我让拙荆陪着。”

李易峰和他在化妆镜里对视“曾哥的邀请我一定带到，不过我家里那位主意大，工作也确实忙，他要是不来，曾哥可不能怪我。”

“那当然不能……”李易峰如此年轻就能担当陈氏的高管，在曾彦盛看来必是背景不凡，再一听那位“李太太”还是个能主事的，顿时一串豪门联姻、财阀通婚的剧本从脑海里闪过，跟着问道“不知道李太太是哪家的千金啊？”

话音刚落，一边两个特调组的组员已经坚持不住，抢着开溜了

“张秘书，我们出去看看。”

“我们在门口，您有事喊我们……”

张海平面色不善地看着两个扔下自己的逃兵，像躲子弹一样闪没了踪影。

李易峰悠然自得，反问曾彦盛道“曾哥有没有听过一个维持感情的秘方？”

“哦？”

“说两个人在一起，总是难免有摩擦，但如果把爱人看成是自己的孩子，就永远不会生气了”李易峰神色温柔“曾哥既然称呼李太太，那当然是我家的千金了。”

曾彦盛听出他有意回避，于是赞叹一句“李老弟可真是有情有义还幽默啊”，而后转开了话题。

张海平面无表情的站在后面，想：这简直是鬼故事——太吓人了

————————————————

李易峰虽然以超出管先善认知的特权插队了21日的晚会，但是演出排序依然是个问题——把一个业余歌手和专业顶级歌手放在一起，强烈的对比会使演出变得十分突兀。

管先善想到的办法就是把李易峰放在第一个或者最后一个，以提前录音现场假唱的方式完成表演，在管先善看来，开场和压台之间，李易峰做开场当然更合理一些，但在远程会议上，这个建议被穆舒文否决了。

“管导把节目顺序整体往前提，峰哥放最后，作为特殊表演，伴手礼也在这时候发。”

穆舒文送佛送到西，拍板了演出顺序问题。于是从被李易峰替换掉的一个独唱开始，所有节目时间全部提前。

早在第一次联排之前，晚会参演节目就已经筛过几遍，艺人不可靠不行，节目不精彩不行，数目都已经合上了，此时再替人下来，虽然不是没有先例，但也少见的很。恰巧李易峰最后一个出场，不少人便在台下围观了这场表演——

客观来讲，李易峰真声参与彩排，总体发挥稳定，曾彦盛的作品优秀，放在一般演出场合，这绝对是个出彩的节目了。但作为集团为陈伟霆庆生演出的压台表演，无论是在其他晚会参演人员的眼中，还是编导们来看，这都与他们预期的水平相差甚远。

观众席上对此议论纷纷

“这个发挥有些创造性啊”

“音准问题太大了”

“他这个发声位置不对啊”

“哪有位置？就是大白嗓唱的，这就是个外行吧？”

“不不，有的有的，应该还是练过”

“跟你教的那个小公主一样是吗？”

“那怎么能一样，她是世家，肯定比这强多了。”

“谁啊？哪个小公主”

“新加坡那边的——三岁是吧？”

“四岁了”

李易峰的水平要压台，大家当然一眼就看出其中猫腻，但能来这里的都是演艺圈的老江湖，深知利害关系，只是私下吐槽打趣，没人点明。

唯一的例外是因为李易峰而失去了上场机会的歌手陶蕊——虽然节目被删，但现下雅行酒店只许进不许出，不管是否上台，进来的人都得等活动结束再走了。

陈氏每年二十一日的晚会，是最神秘的私人活动之一，除通行传媒官方发布的信息外再找不到任何相关资料，也没有任何媒体做跟踪报道，真正参加过的艺人也都不会主动向他人提及。圈外人不知道，圈内大部分人听说过但不了解，少部分人听过捕风捉影的传言但难辨真假，更少的人知道重要性但没参加过。

曾有一位退出娱乐圈的前辈在采访节目中被问到“每个行业都有自己的行话，一讲就知道是内行还是外行，那娱乐圈有没有这样的行话呢？”

前辈回答说“那很多啊，比如通行传媒每年二十一日的晚会…”

同时参加节目坐在这位前辈身边的天后文荷先是有些震惊地“哇”了一声，而后点头说“这个厉害”

主持人追问“哦？每年几月份啊？”

前辈和文荷几乎同时说道“你看，这就是外行了。”

主持人惊讶地说“实不相瞒，我一直觉得我做这个行业对娱乐圈已经很了解了，但是这个活动我还真没有听说过，文姐能不能给我们讲讲？”

文荷直截了当地说“哈哈，这个您问我不如问前辈，我还没退圈呢，还得再混几年。”

主持人不相信地说“这么严重吗？是你们当时签的协议里有这条吗？比如泄露工作内容就要怎么怎么样？”

老前辈解围道“这个你确实不要为难文荷了，真的不能说，说了你这个节目都播不了…”

文荷笑着向前辈说“我怀疑有您这句话已经播不了了。”

后来这期节目虽然播了，但中间的相关对话都被剪个干净，也成了传言之一。

————————————————

通行传媒给自家话事人庆生的晚会，其他娱乐公司艺人能上场的不多，偶有能接到邀请的，往往意味着百尺竿头更进一步。许多娱乐公司与通行传媒合作时，总喜欢谈及二十一日晚会的参演名额，最终成功达成一致的屈指可数，华宝娱乐正是其中之一。这是一家在影视、唱片、艺人经纪等领域都首屈一指的娱乐公司，与通行传媒一向有良好合作关系，通行传媒承诺给他们每年一个直通晚会的节目名额，事实上从去年开始，通行传媒已经将这个数目变成了两个。

今年华宝娱乐将其中一个机会给了陶蕊，她年仅二十二岁，是华宝娱乐的后起之秀，天赋绝佳且从小接受声乐训练，前年一出道便在Hertogenbosch国际声乐比赛中斩获大奖，成为该比赛最年轻的大奖得主，去年在首尔国际音乐比赛中获第一名，今年在华宝娱乐内部角逐选送名额时，陶蕊又在卡迪夫国际声乐比赛中成功入围，是比赛历史上最年轻的入围者，于是在华宝娱乐的选送节目中当仁不让的稳占一席，另一个节目是一支祷颂舞曲。

管先善选择替换掉陶蕊的原因也很简单——因为今年卡迪夫国际声乐比赛的首奖获得者已经接受了通行传媒的邀约，而且相比其他只有一个节目参演的公司来说，裁掉华宝娱乐的一半名额更合理一些。

管先善之前做陶蕊工作时，只说因为她和卡迪夫的首奖节目类型重复，所以要删掉她，陶蕊也表示理解，会服从导演组决定，但看完今天彩排陶蕊顿时就明白了——这个刚刚加入演出序列的“歌手”才是导致她落选的罪魁祸首。

“管导！”陶蕊走到管先善面前，指着台上正在唱副歌的李易峰说“这就是您用来替换掉我的人吗？”

管先善微微皱眉“我们之前说过了，换掉你是因为节目重复，现在这场表演是我们的特别安排。”

“你当我傻吗！”陶蕊觉得自己受到了欺骗，怒气冲冲。

只是在管先善眼中，陶蕊的做法当然傻的可爱，通行传媒减的是华宝娱乐的名额，事后当然要给个说法，陶蕊只要回到华宝去好好争取，别说明年的直通名额稳了，就是更多的附加补偿也不愁到手，非要现在较真，有什么好处？也不看看这里是讲公平的地方吗？

果然孩子太小就是不懂道理，管先善有些不耐

“这是定好的事情了，华宝娱乐如果有意见，让你们领队来跟我沟通。”

围观的艺人们早注意到陶蕊的异常，目光纷纷集中过来，但并没有人上前，仍是三三两两的看着热闹。无规则的零散人群里，隐约能分辨出通行传媒的自家艺人一个团体，其他公司的艺人又分开两处，彼此不做交流。

其中一处看起来和华宝娱乐关系不错，见苗头不对，便有年长的打听“看见华宝的领队了吗？”

“刚看见跟着舞团往后台去了”答话的是个年轻人

“快去叫一下”

娱乐圈演艺圈都讲究论资排辈，有时艺人们即使不是一个公司，关系走近了自然就是哥哥弟弟姐姐妹妹的排着，年轻人听见对方吩咐也不别扭，答应一声就去了。

另一处的几个人有些冷漠地看着陶蕊和管先善之间的冲突，没做任何反应。

陶蕊一路走来遍地鲜花到处掌声，天资卓越又认真努力，无论谁见了都要夸奖一声，哪里受过这样的委屈，冲动之下一时也听不出管先善的话外之音，咄咄逼人地质问“管导是心里有愧，不敢正面回答我吗？！”

管先善此时倒有些怜悯地看着这个已经被愤怒冲昏了头脑的女孩儿，众目睽睽之下，陶蕊将事情闹得越大，结果只有越糟，否则给大家一种“只要敢闹就有好处”的错觉，管先善日后怎么做导演？通行传媒日后怎么谈生意？

管先善不想看着陶蕊自毁前程，但他更不可能让步，于是只有闭口不言，以免刺激陶蕊情绪，同时把手指放在了对讲的通话按钮上，想着陶蕊要是再不冷静，就先让保安拽走好了。

正僵持着，李易峰的歌已唱完，工作人员帮他指了下台的路让他来回走一遍，算暂时结束下台。李易峰在台上时由于射灯看不清台下状况，下台来正准备找管先善问问彩排效果，走近了才发现气氛有恙，正想开口时，见从一边又走上来一个女孩儿，把站在管先善对面的姑娘拽了下去。

李易峰偏头给张海平一个询问的眼神，张海平跟他解释“是被换下去的那个”

李易峰了然，放在以前他或许还会过问几句，但这段时间跟在陈伟霆身边，渐渐开始觉得这是通行传媒内部的事，他随意插言反而不好，所以只是看着陶蕊被拉开，才问管先善“管导，我这样可以吗？”

管先善马上答说“可以的。他们给您定的台您一定记住位置，另外如果您下午有时间就把音录一下，大后天第三次彩排，沈总也会过来。”

“好”

这时一个穿着白纱裙舞服的女子快步走来，一边走近一边说“管导，抱歉管导，我刚刚在后台，这边怎么了？”

李易峰一眼认出她，他曾在电视上看到过她的采访——齐芳洲，一位非常有名的新加坡籍华裔艺术家，歌舞双全，曾于新加坡接待其他国家元首的礼宾活动中献艺。

李易峰在后台准备时没有离开化妆间，不知道与他同台演出的都是什么人，此时再看看周围的“观众”们，居然多数都曾在各类媒体报道上见过，少数没有见过的看人家彼此间交谈细节，估计也是因为他孤陋寡闻，才没认出来。再看人群最后站着的几个年轻男女，居然是现下正被无数粉丝和娱乐媒体追捧的当红偶像明星，在这里却都低调的很。

他再想想自己的演唱水平，就算脸皮再厚也禁不住有些发烫，恨不得让穆舒文把节目安排恢复原状——当初要来的时候真没想这么多，只当是个普通生日会，陈伟霆一直以来对他十分用心，他总想找个机会给陈伟霆一点惊喜，算是略作回报。早知道陈伟霆的生日晚会是这个排场，他哪怕等当天晚上回了卧室单独唱给陈伟霆听呢？就算要跟何思正接头，也完全可以找个别的理由嘛！

好在齐芳洲的到来吸引了大家的注意力，李易峰才没有尴尬太长时间。

齐芳洲是华宝娱乐的领队，同时也是《祝祷曲》的领唱，陶蕊的节目被裁掉后，华宝娱乐只剩祝祷曲一个表演，所以她彩排完直接跟舞团留在了后台，虽然知道陶蕊今天也来了现场观摩，齐芳洲并没太放在心上——一来当初管先善找她们谈撤节目时双方都说好了，陶蕊反应并不激烈，二来陶蕊这么年轻，沉淀一年未必不是好事，再说能在雅行酒店白吃白喝一个月，谁也不能说这趟来亏了。结果她正和舞团总结彩排经验，就有人来喊她了，说话带喘——“齐团快到前面看看吧，陶蕊和管导吵起来了。”

齐芳洲不是第一次参加通行传媒二十一日的晚会，所以也更加知道这场晚会的重要性。初入娱乐圈的小年轻们怕管先善，是因为管先善的名气地位，他们这些早已功成名就的人怕管先善，则更多是因为管先善背后的通行传媒、陈氏传媒集团和整个陈氏。

她赶到舞台前，顾不上另一边被公司最大竞争对手龙海娱乐的小花拽走的陶蕊，先来同管先善打了招呼。

管先善冷淡地说“齐团看看你们陶蕊，她对节目安排好像有意见。”


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

齐芳洲不知道陶蕊为什么突然变卦，但是不管因为什么，只要不是通行传媒改口，华宝娱乐都不可能再要求陶蕊上台，公司吃的亏可以在别的地方加倍找回来，通行传媒也不会为这点事小气，但谈好的事是绝不能出尔反尔的，否则岂不是存心给人家添堵？

她首先向管先善表态“管导放心，导演组的决定我们坚决支持，孩子们太小不会说话，管导别放在心上。”

管先善态度有所和缓“没出误会就好，那齐团带她回去好好开导一下。”

齐芳洲此时才顾上去看和陶蕊站在一起的人，那是龙海娱乐最近力捧的一位艺人，年纪虽小，但是科班演员出身，一出道即是大制作电影。龙海娱乐和华宝娱乐之间的竞争激烈，虽然在大部分领域里华宝都能稳压龙海一头，但是近来龙海娱乐野心勃勃，多方布局，也不得不小心。两家公司间的竞争关系更是让旗下艺人鲜有往来，偶尔见面还带着火药味。

齐芳洲的江湖地位按理远不是龙海娱乐这个年纪轻轻的小演员可比，但齐芳洲记得之前某个场合曾见过这个小演员坐在龙海娱乐的老总身边，看来颇不简单。以她对陶蕊的了解，这孩子脾气上来可是不管不顾的，如果不是有人及时制止，今天肯定不好收场，龙海娱乐本来看热闹就可以了，怎么会突然这么好心？

“小陶，过来”她把陶蕊喊到自己身边，声色严厉“出来前怎么说的？任何事第一时间跟我汇报，你没汇报自作什么主张？——给管导道歉！”

压着陶蕊道了歉后才说“你回你房间，哪儿也不许去，等我结束再找你。”

李易峰在一边看了一阵，等人散开才对张海平说“我一会儿再录个音，你不用陪着了，回去记得到保卫处问下唐军的任命报告批了没有。”

现在李易峰的事情越来越多，一边是特调组追查的案情，一边是港口公司的建设。他现在还能悠哉游哉地在这里唱歌，当然是因为张海平承担了绝大部分压力，只刚才化妆的两个小时里，张海平就接了十几个电话，特调组的事情还好，没谁非赶着上司不在办公室的时候追着打电话，主要是邰广利的秘书不断跟他对接港口公司的各项工作进展。繁杂的事务性工作经过张海平这一关被整理成简洁的汇报，李易峰只需要看一看就可以了。

每当此时李易峰都要庆幸陈伟霆给了他这么个人，业务能力只是其一，更重要的是张海平挂着陈办的名头，说话做事都要比别人有份量，同样的事交给一般子公司的秘书就要逐项请示，现在李易峰就可以直接批转张海平办理，简直省心太多。

“好，那就让他们陪着您，我先回去了。”

张海平乐得闪人，忧伤的是被留下的四个特调组组员，生怕李易峰再说出什么虎狼之辞。好在曾彦盛很识趣，没有旧事重提，李易峰没有语境，也没了发挥余地。

李易峰下午进录音室，把手机留在了外面，等出来时组员才对他说“张秘书给您打电话了”

李易峰打了回去，张海平对他说“下午保卫处就把任命申请批了，刚刚唐总问您，明天方不方便到基地一趟公布任命。”

李易峰很理解唐军急切的心情，部队主官不定那就是一盘散沙，人再多也是摆设，在缅甸那个地方没点武装，危险性太高了。

“方便，你回复他吧，明天我过去，不过彩排的时间你帮我空出来。”

“明白。”

本来按照重要人员保卫工作规定，执行过保卫任务后，组员们还要进行一次独立汇报，写明任务过程中是否有异常情况。但是李易峰的“大放厥词”让组员们生怕自己被灭口，于是不约而同地在汇报中忽略掉了，让李易峰毫无代价地过了一把嘴瘾。

陈伟霆不知道李易峰在外面干过什么，就发现晚上李易峰看着看着他莫名其妙就笑了，几次过后终于问道“今天很高兴啊？”

“我每天都挺高兴的。”

“哦？那晚上让我也高兴高兴？”

“哈哈，不行。明天我去缅甸，你前天留的印儿两天都没下去，缅甸那么热我可不想穿高领了。”

陈伟霆开始挑不是“你现在是两小时飞行半径内都不跟我打招呼了？”

李易峰在“自身安危”问题上高度警惕，不给陈伟霆半点机会，一退六二五

“小海居然没有汇报我的行程安排吗？回去我说他！”

陈伟霆正色准备驳斥，结果被他养的妖精一个吻堵了回去，告诉他“明天晚上我早回来”

机敏睿智的陈大当家直觉这事有点问题——为什么变成他得看着李易峰的行程安排日子了？

没等他想明白呢，李易峰又问

“唉？锡那罗亚集团还没给答复吗？”

陈伟霆和颜悦色地说

“还没有，李总有什么吩咐？”

李易峰一激灵

“那个…您还有哪盒文件没阅？我给您拿？”

————————————————

李易峰第二天先乘机抵达德林达依机场，而后转乘直升机到KAW基地。在直升机上他用望远镜一路观察，KAW外关键通道都已经布置了检查哨，相邻制高点有警戒哨，方圆三公里内有常规巡逻活动，方圆五公里内有强度不等的侦查活动。对一个东拼西凑，初来乍到，缺少中层指挥的队伍来说，在短时间内能将基地运转起来，是很不容易的事了。

这当然不是唐军一个人或几个人的功劳，李易峰通过几天恶补材料，早已了解到陈氏有一套完整的衔级制度，并将衔级作为武装人员的唯一等级划分依据，与他们的职务一对一挂钩。

这是雇佣兵公司非常喜欢采用的模式，但在此基础上，陈氏还有另一个优点保障了衔级制度的顺利推行，那就是一个公平、科学、完整的评价体系。任务完成情况、内部比武、学习排名，凡是具有竞争性和对抗性的活动，都作为其资历，成为职务晋升依据。

比如他们规定，每次评价应按职务（员级、小队级、分队级、中队级、大队级）分别进行，优秀比例区间为15%至20%；成员累计十次优秀评级，即挂有三枚方星后，再获得一次优秀，则必须提升其职务，但这不是职务提升的必须条件。

严格的职务和衔级划分使得他们在建制被打乱的情况下依然保持了较强的执行力。

李易峰此前不少与雇佣兵公司打过交道，但无论是要员保护、人质解救还是特种作战，雇佣兵公司的业务领域多是小团队作战，一般不涉及多部队协同，更不要说几百人的驻地安排，而根据登记，KAW的规模为——五百九十六人。

这个人数实在太多了。

————————————————

直升机在战术指挥所前落地，指挥所外面站着的几个丛林迷彩，没带任何武器，螺旋桨带起的强风让几个人纷纷将帽檐又向下压了压，但李易峰依然根据从资料里了解的信息认出了其中三个人。

唐军把他接进指挥所，门口两名卫兵给他们敬了礼。

“三个中队长我都叫来了，人员按咱们上次开会说好的分配”唐军拿出一纸任命“一会儿您念还是我念？”

“当然您念”

“好”

唐军说着让卫兵把外面的三名中队长喊进来，简单开场

“都是熟人我不多说了，大家先认识下这位”唐军为大家介绍“这位是李易峰李总，和我一起负责公司安保方面的工作。”

这个介绍很模糊，几个中层没懂李易峰到底负责什么，但听唐军说这是“公司”的人，也就懂了。

自从孟知武将陈氏下的公司和基地两个系统分开，基地武装人员只受直属上级和保卫处命令，既然这位李总是公司的人，那对他们基地系统的人来说就是没有实权的虚职，三个人敬了礼，没再多问。

李易峰之前跟孟付珩第一次来缅甸，就发现他们多采用欧系装备，包括今天见到的战术指挥所外的卫兵，配枪也是Sig-Sauer，不过他们敬礼却不见欧洲军队中一贯的古板风气，随意地像是应付，如果不是他提前看过《陈氏集团基地人员操作规范流程》，简直怀疑这是他们故意的。

然而事实上《操程》对行礼的要求确实十分简洁，只规定“右手取捷径提至眼角与眉梢之间为基地人员通用礼节”，再没有其他要求——这已经很不容易了。

对绝大多数雇佣兵公司而言，由于大量雇佣各国退役军人，统一员工的生活习惯是件非常困难的事。在过去很长一段时间里，雇佣兵曾无恶不作臭名昭著，就是因为从政府到公司都无法有效管束这些刀口舔血用命赚钱的凶徒，又怎么能指望他们让雇佣兵讲什么礼貌？

陈氏显然也面临这一问题，不过目前看起来他们对自己武装人员的控制力异乎寻常的好。

唐军介绍完李易峰，接着说“下面宣布一下任命”，然后对着纸念道

“任命吴鹤元为一中队队长，任命戴才为二中队队长，任命张嘉良为三中队队长。此令，KAW指挥部。”唐军一口气念完，手上一递“另外直属分队由我亲自指挥，任命公示三天，鹤元复印一张一会儿帮我插公示栏。”

极其短暂的任命过程毫无仪式感，李易峰看大家面不改色一脸理所当然，猜想这些人恐怕是熟的不能再熟了。

吴鹤元接过任命书，就着指挥所里的复印机用，唐军也没等他，只是提高了音量接着说“把基干分队分一下，两个从VTE过来的分队给戴才和嘉良，鹤元带剩下那个，他们有的从亚寒带过来，有的原先是搞沙漠作战的，都不熟悉这边气候，你带着我放心点，有问题吗？”

吴鹤元拿着印好的任命书走回来，说“没问题，听唐大的。”

唐军把投影打开，将卫星地图投到幕布上“咱们安排下警戒任务，原则上一人两周轮班，马上公司的厂区也得进人，到时咱们可以轮着走，基地待一周，去工厂待一周，再回来修整一周。”

三个人都点头“好”

“目前基地的防御半径是三公里，这个距离不够，控制半径要推到五公里外，这样就能辐射到工地，你们安排巡逻时要注意，把人往外面撒，尽快摸清地形。”

“我们目前在德林达依，没有什么敌人，但是要保持警惕。亚洲之虎的活动区域在我们西北侧——”

唐军用激光笔圈了下位置

“以山脊线为分界，双方互不越界。这里强调一点，我们目前和亚洲之虎是同盟关系，要尽量避免冲突，交火必须谨慎，没有我授权不许主动攻击，当地政府军同理。”

“这次来的新人不少，各位尽快熟悉，后勤问题我和邰总反馈过了，柴油发电机组已经到位，鹤元安排人把基地外围和工厂的线走了，基地里的戴才负责，有问题吗？”

“没有”

……

唐军拉拉杂杂将事情安排下去，李易峰在一旁几乎一言不发——他站在这里就是态度了，战术上的问题没人会想来问他。

即使大家都是内行，会也足足开了半天，不过对于部署一个几百人的基地来说，这点时间就不算什么了。  



	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

相比KAW的简陋，VTE则迥然不同，由于长时间驻扎，活动板房已经取代帐篷作为人员的住所。基地当中甚至还有一座长方木制建筑，屋顶多叠高耸，带着老挝的传统建筑风格，它的旁边就是战术指挥中心——整个基地最核心的区域。

而此时在这间专门用作接待贵客的极具地域特色的木制建筑外，岗哨比平时增加了几倍，十几个人全副武装，这在基地里是很少见的，但周围人都习惯了——这是孟凡星的贴身卫队，武器是二十四小时不离身的。

会客厅内，孟凡星对下侧坐着的老挝商人说道“我说的事只要你办好，后面一年的路费减半。”

商人勉强挤出些笑容“孟总…亚州之虎要是知道我泄露他们的任务记录，会要我命的…”

“嗯”孟凡星慵懒地靠在椅背上，很同情地说“你看，干咱们这行有时就是这么无奈。”

商人声音微抖“孟总…我在孟家手下来来往往这么多年，没有逃过一笔路费，没少交半分抽成，您为什么这样逼我？”

“啧，九月的时候，亚洲之虎在德林达依有一单生意，最后是你用车接走的，对吗？”

亚洲之虎流窜东南亚各国，让政府军束手无策，其中不少有走私商人的帮助，缅甸警方在交火中牺牲六人，他们比任何人都想追查这批武装人员的来历，但结果愣是让这批敢在城区袭击警方的暴徒跑的无影无踪了。

商人略作回忆，说“好像是有这么回事，不过那次行动不大，是下面人办的，我不太清楚具体情况。”

“哦，行动确实不大，只是重伤了我们一个大队长，让他打不了仗了。”

商人“腾”地站起来，面色煞白

“孟总…”他不停摇头说“这这…我不知道他们的目标是您啊，我我我……我要是知道我怎么敢……”

孟凡星右手安慰性地虚压，示意他请坐

“不要害怕，这不是在跟你商量么——按照规矩呢，我们修路，你们走路，我们不能封路，你们也不能参与我们之间的冲突。”她轻轻一笑“可是你看，现在规矩已经破了，咱们得有个说法，对吧？”

商人颤声道“孟总…您和亚洲之虎是神仙打架，我们哪边都得罪不起，求求您高抬贵手，给我们条活路吧。”

“当然可以啊”孟凡星一支胳膊支在椅子扶手上斜倚着，一边摸着自己耳环下的钻石坠，一边说“既然你现在想两不相帮了，那你就去和缅甸军政府谈谈好了，我看他们应该会非常欢迎你改邪归正，迷途知返。”

说着拽过一边的话机“我现在就让人帮你联系——啧啧，弃暗投明，多好的事啊，我必须得帮你。”

“孟总孟总！”商人慌乱地按住孟凡星准备按键的手，又像触电一样缩了回去，“孟总您把我交给军政府，还不如现在就毙了我，我还落个痛快啊孟总，我求求您了…”

“这也不行，那也不行，那你想怎样？要不把通行许可还回来，金盆洗手吧？”

“……”

这当然是更加残酷的选择了，对他们这些做特贸的商人来说，哪里是想干就干，想不干就能不干的呢？失去权力和保护伞的结果，根本不是死自己一个人的事了。

孟凡星看着他在22度空调下渐渐大汗淋漓，最终听到了他虚弱的声音

“…我…我答应您——那…如果…如果我有不测…还请您…”

“放心，亲属名单你去列，我保了。”

…

商人离开会客厅登上VTE送他离开的越野车时，一旁路过的孟付珩正巧看见。

她散步似的走到卫队队长身边

“那是谁？”

“跑缅甸的商人”

孟付珩奇怪道“我怎么没见过？”

“跑缅南的，德林达依省，是孟总破格见他。”

孟付珩若有所思地看着越野车远去“是为什么事啊？”

“不清楚”

孟凡星从会客厅出来，先递了纸条给卫队队长“刚才那个的，留意点”，而后才问孟付珩“找我？”

孟付珩等卫队队长走远才小声说“什么时候才放我出去啊？关我好久了。”

“怎么不说你闯多大祸？让霆哥请你，你本事大了？”

“……我担心嘛”

“你敢带着卫队在内调处动手，你怎么没开个直升机直接把赵晓宇抢出来？”

“他们没动手，就我自己吓了林诚一下，别人一进云峰就交枪了…”

“听起来你还挺遗憾？”

“……”

“小珩，从当年到现在，能带卫队进云峰的，只有我们和付家，付家已经倒了。除了这里，父亲把别的基地都给了保卫处，你还不懂是为什么吗？”

孟付珩低下头，不敢直视孟凡星的眼睛，小声说“他就是打定主意要从我们这里调人了，有没有我这档子事都要找理由的…”

“小珩！”孟凡星沉声喝她“你就天天这么口无遮拦！杨奉久的人为什么撺掇你你心里没数？连你手下的人都看得出你的心思，你以为霆哥看不出来？看你小不跟你计较罢了，你还不知收敛？”

孟凡星叹口气，问她

“你知道父亲为什么一让再让吗？”

孟付珩没犹豫“因为当初和陈叔叔的交情。”

孟凡星看看她，朝卫队打个手势，让他们不要跟上来，然后带着孟付珩走向基地旁一处制高点，边走边说

“交情？因为交情，父亲看着付家落得那个结局，还给陈家交权？”

孟付珩错愕“那…那是因为什么？”

“晓宇为什么不跟你走？”

“他就是不信我能带走他”

孟凡星摇头说“你是不是觉得你很聪明？你觉得你看透了晓宇，也看透了霆哥。你觉得只要你够强势，晓宇就会听你的，只要你逼林诚签了字，霆哥就拿你们没有办法？”

孟凡星望着高高山坡上的瞭望哨，一步一步向上走着“你很聪明，连陈伯伯都夸过你。但你做事，靠脑子，做人，是要用心的。”

“这里是集团三大核心基地之一，整个亚州大区的中枢，相比欧洲和非洲，我们离香港更近，建设时间更长，责任也更重。你日后是这里的主管，想过你该做的事吗？想过集团大局吗？”

“…我就是考虑了大局…集团在金融业的投资越来越多，杨奉久倚仗集团对金融行业的重视，处处针对我们，通信投资项目、美国政府的融资项目，哪项预算不是从我们手里抢的。教育本来就不是盈利行业，他们还要减瑞才的预算，连增建经济学院也要反对，不就是怕我们插手金融？我想拉晓宇哥哥出来，确实是私心，但没有废公！六年前是我们保着陈家站在话事人位置上的，现在既然霆哥要对杨系的得寸进尺视而不见，我们就应该让所有人知道，孟家有能力…”

“有什么能力？”孟凡星猛然打断她，有些生气地追问“你想证明你有什么能力？”

“赵叔叔一向支持我们，难道晓宇哥哥出事，我们不应该保吗？那以后还有谁会帮我们？”

“帮你干什么？帮你围攻内调处？”孟凡星不以为然地说。

瞭望哨上执勤的人见基地前后两任主管一起上来，纷纷来敬礼，孟凡星带着孟二小姐进到木制的岗楼里，让其他人都出去了。

孟付珩站到孟凡星身边，说“孟家在集团的话语权，难道还不是大局吗？”

“一人一家一姓的得失，是什么大局！”

孟凡星一把将她拽到观察孔前

“你好好看看这里，看看今天的集团！二十年前，父亲他们为了一次交易、为了一条路，出生入死，现在我们做通了亚州、非洲、欧洲，后面还会做北美，你能想象，我们只用了二十年吗？你又想过，我们是怎么在二十年里，发展到今天的吗？！”

“那些做特贸的大家族，哪一个不是上百年的历史？我们用二十年走人家上百年的路，我们靠什么？”

“我告诉你，靠的是上下同心！”

“你问我孟家在集团里的话语权是不是大局，我也想问问你，你想过集团在国际特贸中的话语权吗？美国的罗氏对我们虎视眈眈，墨西哥的锡那罗亚集团对我们仍持观望态度，美国已经声明要从伊拉克撤军，这意味着伊拉克战争的参与者将迅速从政府组织转变为私人代理，这对雇佣兵公司和特贸商人来说意味着什么你不会不明白。这是战争，也是生意，巨大的财富之下，强敌环饲，你作为VTE的主管，现在有什么资格用集团的资源内耗！”

孟凡星一口气把话挑明，顿了顿，才慢慢放缓语气

“小珩，你的位置越高，你越要有自己的原则和底线，你越要能容人——不是容一个人两个人，是所有人。你心里能容的人越多，你的位置也才会越高。”

“集团有多少人？集团的强弱兴衰，是关乎多少人的生计乃至于生死？你如果心里有他们，就不会觉得你所谓的保哪个人、保哪一家是什么大局。”

“你为什么敢在内调处那么肆无忌惮？不过是知道有父亲在，霆哥不会动你——这和威胁有什么区别？你是用集团的安危在做筹码！”

“陈伯伯走时，霆哥才二十岁，为什么我们要保他做话事人？——就是因为他够能力，也够年轻。选择他，至少可以保集团三十年安定，不必再有大变局。”

“我们选对了。”

“但是小珩，他现在已经是话事人了，他要带着集团往前走、往上走，他就不该、也不能受任何人威胁。你觉得你能算准他，当年付子宣也是这么觉得的，结果呢？”

“…你别提他…”孟付珩两只手背在身后，手指来回绞着。

“我不提他，你干的事跟他有区别吗？”

“每一个人都有自己该做的事，权力制衡，是话事人要考虑的事，你是枪，做好你该做的事。”

“你应该庆幸，集团有霆哥，让我们能走到今天。他才二十六岁，上位才六年，再给他三十年，集团的未来不可限量。现在是他最好的时候，也是集团发展最好的时候，天时地利人和，谁在这个时候做绊脚石，谁就是众矢之的。”

孟付珩不甘心地问“那杨奉久呢？他们就可以为所欲为？”

孟凡星不以为意“上面都没有发话，你是觉得霆哥现在就已经需要你来提醒他做什么了吗？”

见孟付珩瘪着嘴不说话了，才接着道

“这里会交给你，但要等你过了生日——你这段时间安安生生的，再胡闹，我把敢跟着你的都调走，到时你光杆司令上任去。”


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰下午回香港时才四点，但一下飞机就接到张海平电话，说“峰哥，警务处商罪科的人可能摸过来了，刚才有人到汇丰银行打听后勤部的账户流水，汇丰打发他们走了，业务经理怀疑是便衣，给咱们报了信儿。”

按照何思正同他多次配合之间的默契，在收到“成功”的反馈之前，会持续性地给予支持。

但这次的支持也太意外了——何思正居然连建设维护处的开户行和账户都找着了，这进度也太快了。

李易峰控制自己的声音平稳，让张海平联系审计组的组长见面。

审计部对于此次针对建设维护处的专项审计工作高度重视，苗兆祥进了医院，陈伟霆的态度已经很明确，凡敢有欺上瞒下、擅权妄为的，都要一查到底。为此，审计部的财务审计处处长亲自挂帅，组建了包括审计部财务审计处、审计部固定资产投资处、财务部审计处、后勤部审计处各部门在内的联合审计组，保障工作的顺利推进。

为了避嫌，这位财务审计处的处长除了到财务部的第一天和李易峰打了照面，后面就再没见过。听说李易峰想和他见面，再看时间已经将近下班，担心对方会借晚餐的机会和他私下提要求——毕竟苗兆祥已经倒了，他也不想和李易峰作对，但又不能破坏审计独立，所以本想推到明天再说。可张海平极力要把时间约到今天，说“有要紧的事”，于是也只好将地点定在了装有监控的会议室，同时还带了秘书，算是半正式的场合了。

这反而正合李易峰想法，他从机场回了云峰，直奔A1。路上用手机给陈伟霆发了条信息，告诉他自己已经回来了，但还有工作要先去处理一下。

陈伟霆回信问：在A1吗？

李易峰：是

陈伟霆：你结束上四楼来找我吧。

李易峰：好

在审计组的会议室里和财务审计处的处长见面后，李易峰先通报了情况

“根据我们掌握的信息，警务处商罪科很可能正在对显利工程有限公司进行审计，您应该知道，显利工程和后勤部以及他们下面的建设维护处都有资金往来。就在刚刚，汇丰银行接待了两名VIP客户，这两个人旁敲侧击地询问了建设维护处的账户流水，我们判断这很可能是商罪科的外调人员。审计组到财务部也有几天了，我想问问进度怎么样？有没有发现问题？商罪科的调查会不会对我们造成影响？”

财务审计处的处长听了李易峰的描述说“审计还在进行，商罪科是因为什么调查显利工程，李组长这边有消息吗？”

“目前还没有”李易峰说

处长沉稳地说“显利工程处理财务问题还是很有经验的，不会有问题，这个您可以放心。”

李易峰皱眉“这么确定吗？”

“当然。只是商罪科在调查就肯定没有问题的，他们是离岸账户，税务局根本掌握不了实际收入，商罪科连调查许可都没有，汇丰不可能向他们泄露客户信息的。”

李易峰不放心地说“如果因为显利工程的失误牵连了集团，我也没法交代。我的意见，还是希望我们和审计组之间能有个沟通机制，不管是我们派出人员到审计组，还是设个联席会交流会，起码让我们心里有个底。”

但对方长长地“嗯”一声，说“李组长，我明白您的意思，不过这个事啊，您也得考虑到现在是专项审计期间，我们如果向您通报情况——哦，当然，绝对没有不信任您的意思——但从规定上讲是说不通的，尤其这项审计还是由您申请。至于您说派专员到审计组这件事——内调处本来在各部就是有派出人员的，审计部内调室是直接对内调处四室负责的，又向各处派有专员，但像我们这样临时的审计组是否要内调处支持工作，还是应该视我们的需求而定吧？如果需要，我们会提出来的。”

总之一个中心思想：坚决拒绝内调处插手审计工作

是因为陈氏和汇丰之间有什么协议吗？才让他们如此自信？

说来对离岸账户的调查也算是警方的无奈之处，国际银行往往乐于偏帮那些有着巨额存款的大客户，不会配合警方，像汇丰银行为客户通风报信这样的操作简直是小儿科，有时他们甚至能帮客户对抗政府调查，美其名曰“国际避税”。遇到这种情况，警方大多数情况束手无策，有时国家重视，会同离岸账户的注册地国家沟通，请求披露相关信息，也是有时能成有时成不了。

要是不能从审计组这边突破的话，还有什么办法呢？

这位财务审计的处长眼见是说不通了，李易峰说了几句“那如果有需要，请一定及时通知我们”这样的话，带着张海平先回了办公室。

一进屋就问张海平道“后勤部和显利工程的对接，是谁负责的？”

张海平说“负责的肯定是丁部长，具体业务估计是孟部长谈的。”

“能不能让后勤部的内调室协查一下，最好能知道些细节，但要注意别走漏风声。”

张海平想想说“应该可以，我给他们打个电话”

“嗯，咱们先提前了解了解情况，万一出什么事，不至于没有准备，不过要是让后勤部知道，难免他们多想，要有抵触情绪。”

张海平说“我明白，其实还有一个办法很方便——就是得看运气，而且不那么正规。”

“哦？”

“咱们可以调保卫处的监视监听记录。”张海平说“先盯盯看审计组都问过谁话，再去保卫处调这个人近期的记录，运气好的话，没准连问话现场的录音都有——不过得看保卫处那边谁值班，像一般业务员的记录，有时他们管的松，想查就查了，有时管的严，非得有安室长签字才行，那样就比较麻烦。”

“找谁会好查一些？”

“这个得赶，他们监听是二室负责，但二室只保留七天以内的记录，每周他们会整理一次递交给一室分析存档。要从一室提档肯定不行，不过在二室还是有余地的——只要他们室长不在就行。”

李易峰翻白眼“你这个概率跟买彩票有的拼啊”

“所以说，看运气嘛——赌的就是他们室长在还是不在，不过这招我们之前用过几次，现在他们警惕性挺高，根本摸不准他们室长动向，只能靠猜。”

李易峰怀疑地问“你是不是和他们室长有仇？”

张海平哈哈一笑“没有没有。就是当初一起在内调处受过训，认识，认识……”

李易峰突然觉得，原来云峰别墅区也没有多大，转来转去哪儿都有熟人，又问“要是没成，会不会有什么不好的影响”

“那不会”张海平肯定地说“顶多我被他笑几个月，没事！”

李易峰一听，原来真不是有仇，这是关系太好了，然后告诉张海平“那你等我消息行动！”

张海平一听这话，问“难道您有办法打听保卫处的值勤安排？”

李易峰一脸神秘“我试试看”

张海平立刻对能坑老朋友的新手段充满了兴趣，但李易峰没有满足他“行了行了，下班了哈，回家休息，明天再说。”

张海平苦着脸“峰哥，您这桥拆的也太快了吧……”

李易峰正色“哪能啊？那要不你陪我一起去陈总办公室？”

“……”张海平败下阵来“我先走了”

————————————————

李易峰在A1的四楼一向只走内调处一侧，对面的陈办和集团办区域一直没去过，这回有了机会倒是可以好好看看。但是真正站到走廊上往两边一看，齐刷刷地门户紧闭，除了门签看不出来任何东西。

李易峰不甘心地敲了右手第一间写着行政室的办公室门，推开，对着里面惊讶抬头的两个人问“您好，请问陈总办公室在哪里？”

屋里两个人眨眨眼才反应过来，沿着走廊方向一指“走到头”

“谢谢”

然后关上门又去敲了隔壁人力室“您好，请问陈总办公室是往里面走吗？”

里面三个人回答“是”

“谢谢”

出来又敲了下一间内调室，内调处体系的人多少都对他有所耳闻，直接认出他来“李组长？”

“噢，没事，我就是问下陈总办公室是往里走到头吧？”

“对对，我带您过去吧。”内调室一看是自己人，主动帮忙

“不用不用”李易峰赶紧拒绝“我自己过去就行”

一路观光到了陈伟霆的办公室，反而是唯一一间没有门签的，他敲敲门推开了，陈伟霆正伏案工作，李易峰看了看屋里简单的布置，和自己的办公室没什么两样——连套间都没有。

他站不一会儿陈伟霆就停了笔，把手上的文件分类装盒，看样子是不准备继续工作了。

站在陈氏最高话事人的办公室里，某种特殊的压力扑面而来，李易峰也不由得正式几分，没有了在A2时的随意，像是找回了刚来云峰时的态度，问道“您喊我来有事？”

“几点了？”

李易峰赶紧看表“六点”，又怕不精确，说“六点零二”

陈伟霆看着他说“该下班了”

“……啊？”

“回不回家？要不我先回去，你留下加班？”

李易峰才听明白，陈伟霆就是喊他一起下班而已，太普通的一件事了，过去在训练基地时训练结束一起吃饭，在警校下课一起回宿舍，他和不同的人一起做过许多事，只是没有想过这些事也会和陈伟霆一起做——哪怕他们每天睡在一起。

“回回回，有什么要拿的吗？我来拿？”

“没有，你带好自己就行了。”


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

保卫处、内调处和陈伟霆个人办公室合称两处一办，是云峰中最为核心的部门，本来是最难攻破的地方，但说到保卫处，李易峰却想起何思正交给他的鲨鱼， 这会儿正可以找他试一试。

晚上吃完饭陈伟霆先进了书房，李易峰慢他一步端着果汁去敲书房门，然后推开门倚着门轴伸手作势递给他。

陈伟霆光听门响没见人进来，转头一看李易峰就站在门口，下意识想问“怎么不进来？”，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

他直接起身走到门口，无视那举着的杯子，逼得李易峰只能把胳膊缩回来以免被撞洒。两个人间距不到四十公分，但陈伟霆似乎还觉得不够近，又上了一步，李易峰一手一只杯子双臂微张还想往后退，一仰头“咣”一声撞门上了，闭眼缓了好一会儿才睁开。

陈伟霆满脸都是忍不住的笑，上手帮他揉后脑勺，一边揉一边关心“疼不疼？”

李易峰懒得回答，等疼劲儿过去用肩往前一顶把人推开“唉行了行了，给你水，自己拿着。”

陈伟霆不接“不是想喊我过来喂我？”

李易峰瞪他一眼，什么内涵讽刺的心都没了，打定再也不进陈伟霆书房的决心也扔到了脑后，干脆地绕过他走进书房把杯子撂到桌子上。

陈伟霆含笑看着他放下杯子转身回来，在他经过自己身边时拽住了“唉，商量件事”

“什么？”

“下下个周一，你有安排吗？”

李易峰对这个时间很敏感，那正是21日晚会的日子

“没有”，他说。

“别安排，到时陪我去个场合。”

“噢”

“不问问是什么场合？”

“什么场合？”李易峰很听话，听话得让陈伟霆觉得自己是设问句。

“…我生日。”

李易峰做深沉状“哦——那我以什么身份出席呢？员工给老总庆生吗？还是贴身特卫，现场安保？”

哪一个选项都对，又都不对。

陈伟霆一下被问住了。

这个问题对他而言太尖锐了，不管他对李易峰多重视多上心，都不代表他能让李易峰以伴侣的身份公开出现在自己身边。

他相信李易峰是明白的。

所以面对突如其来的问题，陈伟霆先想的是“他为什么这么问？他想要求什么？我能答应什么？”

不想则已，一想这个不由慢慢蹙起眉来——集团话事人身边的位置，就连当年一力保他上位的付子宣都不敢明目张胆地据为己有，陈伟霆自认待李易峰不薄，不成想李易峰却是第一个提出这个要求的。

他想点一点李易峰，不要在双方的关系问题上打破默契，那样对两个人都不好，但没等他开口，李易峰先说话了

“我得提前了解一下工作流程，免得到时穿帮了。”

陈伟霆目光闪烁着回避开对方的直视好掩饰自己刚刚的想法“没事，你跟着我就行。”

一阵电话铃响，陈伟霆接起来听一阵，说“可以，答复他吧。”

放下电话告诉李易峰“锡那罗亚集团约我们明天上午见”

“他们答应了？”

陈伟霆点头“嗯”

李易峰回手把书桌上的果汁递给他“喝一杯庆祝一下？”

俩人碰了个极其形式化的杯，都觉得有点幼稚，一起笑了。

————————————————

第二天一早照常起床吃过早餐，陈伟霆在二楼的更衣室让周姨帮他整理，李易峰在旁边转着圈参观更衣室。

衣橱里挂着的衣服是不少，但款式大同小异——正装本来也没那么多花样。

陈伟霆从镜子里看他在自己身后一件一件地研究，问他“看上哪件了？”

李易峰经过深思熟虑地综合比较，回答说

“看上衣橱了。”

“哦”陈伟霆不动声色地说“周姨给他腾一个出来，放床被子，让他晚上在衣橱里睡。”

周姨呵呵笑着说“下次做衣服时峰哥也量一量，一起做几套吧，峰哥喜欢什么样的，直接和设计师讲好了。”

“还是周姨向着我。”李易峰说

“那你还光站一边看着？”陈伟霆顺水推舟

李易峰抓起一边的领带“我给系你别嫌难看哈”

这句威胁当然也没什么依据，在A3时也不是没给陈伟霆系过，形不成半点威慑力。

周姨手里定好发型也不掺和他俩，嘱咐完李易峰台子上的领针袖扣便出去了。

李易峰弯着腰给人系了领带，再把小物件一样一样挂到人身上。

陈伟霆看他围着自己忙活，一种愉悦感从心里生发，诚然能为他做这些事、愿意为他做这些事的人数不胜数，却偏偏因为是李易峰，就令他喜悦，令他满足。

李易峰蹲下去帮他穿袖扣时，被陈伟霆追着亲了一下，李易峰连眼皮都没抬

“霆哥，您能不给我增加工作难度吗？”

陈伟霆笑了一声，没说话，也没再捣乱。等李易峰帮他收拾完，才又从桌上挑了一对琥珀斜纹的袖扣对李易峰说

“戴上看看”

李易峰一愣，他没有戴饰品的习惯，而且从上次见面来看，无论刘金阳还是陪同的译员，装束是高度一致的，并不佩戴多余装饰，以避免喧宾夺主。

“抬手”陈伟霆说

“衣服是周姨选好的了…”李易峰说着，但仍然把胳膊抬了起来。

陈伟霆快速地帮他戴上，朝镜子的方向扬下头“看看喜欢吗”

陈伟霆的眼光确实很不错，或者说，被摆进这间更衣室的物件都很够档次，总之就算李易峰不是内行，也看出了好来。可脑子里想的却是——陈伟霆这又是怎么了？该不会昨天晚上一不小心又哪里触动了陈大总裁，这会儿找补呢？

“确实好看…要不我下次…”

“走吧，下楼。”

和锡那罗亚的第二次见面气氛轻松许多，陈伟霆的提议相当于表达开展战略级合作的意愿。

陈氏只要宣布不再允许金新月开往北美的船只挂靠香港，人们自然会知道陈氏和锡那罗亚已经达成某种利益关系。

李易峰不是专门搞有组织罪案侦查的，跟何思正之前，他都想不到有一天需要干卧底黑帮的活儿，对国际非法势力的运营并没有深入了解，过去经手的案例虽然不乏跨国交易，但是像陈伟霆现在做的事还没有过——陈氏和锡那罗亚谈妥后，锡那罗亚集团的船只就可以自墨西哥西海岸出发，横穿太平洋，过马六甲海峡，再靠泊德林达依，这是跨越了半个地球的行程。就算是合法交易也需要非一般的魄力，更遑论是非法的。

奥维迪奥对陈伟霆说“父亲首肯了您的方案，他非常欣赏您的果断，我们很希望能尽快落实合作。我们已经组织相关人员，准备启程来香港进行主管级别的协商。”

刘金阳提议“陈总的生辰宴很快就到了，正可以作为契机。”

奥维迪奥大为赞同“我们也是这样想的。我今天就启程回墨西哥亲自安排，杰瑞德会留在这里，您有任何事都可以通过他来联系我。”

借着双方共识，奥维迪奥适时地说“还有一件事，我个人很好奇，想以私人的名义问问陈先生，如果不方便，您可以不回答。”

陈伟霆说“好”

“我非常欢迎您对我们的善意，不过对陈氏来说，远离金新月似乎要付出比较大的代价——主动宣战在舆论上总是难免会有影响，我能知道您为什么会这样选择吗？”

陈伟霆笑着说“奥维迪奥先生，付出代价当然因为有更大的收获。”

奥维迪奥恍然“看来陈先生在美国的客户很有实力了。”

离开金河休闲后上了车，李易峰问陈伟霆“我们这边的谈判由谁负责？”

“让凡星去谈，北美的情况她了解。港口公司那边我一直没喊邰广利他们来一起开会，也是想等锡那罗亚的事定下来一起说，你这段时间尽快熟悉公司业务，等过了下下周就差不多。”

陈伟霆还说着话的时候，李易峰就觉得手机一震，有消息进来。等他说完便拿起来看，是王雨发来的：下午2点到4点

陈伟霆见他低头，注意力本能地跟过去，陈大当家当然还不至于沦落到连手机都想看，但页面实在是太简单，以陈伟霆的功力，眼睛随便一扫就看个全乎了，只能视而不见地头一偏接着望向了窗外。

等李易峰给张海平发完消息把手机放下了，才不疼不痒地问“王雨的事儿还没结？”

“没”

李易峰就答了一个字，坦荡地很

“嗯”

陈伟霆回了个没什么意义的语气词。

李易峰没放在心上，两个人回了A2各自办公，李易峰前些日子被唐军拽着忙手忙脚看基地的情况，终于等唐军把基地的工作安排下去了，才有时间去看自己负责的部分。

按照陈氏旗下公司的结构习惯，公司负责人主管行政，两名副手一个管安保，一个管情报，德林达依的港口公司是一级子公司级别，设内部调查室，建立缅甸情报站，并可以根据实际情况在重要城市或地点设区，或根据特定目标、任务设队。

子公司内调室的资金来源主要为两部分，一部分是由上级内调部门拨款，一部分是由所在公司拨款。针对这家港口公司内部调查室目前的情况而言，李易峰翻到财务情况一栏，看到了上面做为启动资金的首笔拨款——一千万。

这笔钱并不能算多，情报是个花钱的行当，那些但凡想在欧美开展活动的，启动资金都差不多得是这个数。

可问题现在他是在缅甸，一千万美元在这地方能和欧美比吗？

陈伟霆再大公无私，说到底怎么也不能在经费上委屈他，林诚经过刘金阳点拨，自认很懂老大的心思，批款时全当不知道那是个仅次于非洲的不发达地界，抬手就划了个一级子公司的情报预算均值，名义还是办公经费——如果有专项需求还可以另打报告。

他确实也猜对了——陈伟霆签字时一句话都没问。

别人要钱都得辛辛苦苦打预算报告，充分发挥专业、文学、演讲、辩论等多项才能，和预算组掰扯个口干舌燥，李易峰倒好，连预算都没做过，钱已经自己到位等着他花了。

他接着看了内调处对于缅甸站的经营预期——两到三年内建立较为完善的情报体系，三到五年内可以投入使用，有能力获取较有价值的信息。

在渗透对象上首先是缅甸军政府和民盟，其次是缅北的各色民族地方武装，以及在缅甸拥有较大影响力的其他各类组织。

李易峰来回看了两遍——谁料到转了一圈，最后在陈氏干回了老本行呢？

中午吃过饭再休息一会儿，到了一点半左右的时候，陈伟霆把手上的活儿告一段落，来跟李易峰说“你眼看就得去缅甸了，现在身边没个能护着你的，我也不放心，就让保卫处挑了几个合适的人。下午他们有擂台，我跟你去看看，选一个？”

“好啊，什么时候？”

“去的话咱们现在走。”

擂台摆在保卫处的训练大厅里，建筑编号D1。

李易峰和陈伟霆直接到的后门，门口站了几个穿黑色保卫处制服的，最前面一位四十左右，左胸铭牌上赫然写着：

保卫处 处长

单勋

单勋看见陈伟霆先敬了礼“陈总”

李易峰在旁边打招呼“单处好”

单勋回以点头“李组长”

陈伟霆说“单处不用亲自陪，让下面人跟着就行。”

单勋说“好”，从身后喊过一个人来带路便走了。

李易峰一边跟陈伟霆往里走，一边听他讲“小时候贪玩，跟两个人闹的最多，一个就是单处。”

“另一个呢？”

“苗处。”

擂台在负一层，但擂台的位置上下两层打通，他们站在指挥室的单向玻璃后就能看见楼下的情形。

擂台搭的十分简单，一百多人在四周围了两圈，都是制式T恤短裤，台上两个人正赤着脚过招，没穿任何护具，也没有戴拳套，不到一分钟就因为其中一方通过双腿缠绕压制对方身体倒地从而威胁颈部而分出了胜负。

楼下空调的温度看来够低，裁判穿了长袖外套，正好让李易峰看见他分队长的铭牌。他们的比试看起来没有遵从任何一项国际或公开比赛的规则，但所有人心里都有一杆秤，对裁判的及时叫停没有任何异议。

李易峰对这种比试再熟悉不过了，实战格斗对练对每一个作战人员来说都必不可少，仅是观战就足以让人热血沸腾，对李易峰来说，那更是充满怀念的一段日子。

不管是走在缅甸的山林中，还是站在这座多功能训练大楼里，李易峰最近似乎越来越频繁地想起过去——和四局中断联系的时间太久了，他们怎么样了？安全了吗？隐患排除了吗？什么时候可以恢复联络？

————————————————

一年前，他的联络员用紧急联络信号约他在备用安全屋见面，老联络员比他年纪大一倍，通知他“情报网面临失密风险，启动二号应急预案，中止联络。”

他问联络员“哪里出问题了？”

联络员说“台湾站出事了，一个牺牲，一个失踪，失踪的那个以前见过我，如果他被捕，我的身份会暴露。而且，局长怀疑这次台湾站是内部有人泄密，调查需要时间。等事情过去，局长会给你安排新的联络人。”

“你要回局里了？”

“不回去，我留下放一些烟雾弹——咱们还好了，起码安全上有保证，敌后的兄弟们危险多了。警队的任务你多加小心，暂时帮不上你了。”

“我这都干三年了，再努努力，到时何思正没上去，我先上去了。”

“放长线嘛，就是这样。何思正这个人组织上还是很看好的，有能力，思想上也比较单纯…”

李易峰侧目“不能吧？他在警务处那左右逢源滑不溜手的…”

“你行了，你小子就是太傲气”老联络员敲打他“我可提醒你，人家入行比你早十几年，你别看不起老家伙。当初在田下集团要不是何警司让人接应，你出道第一单就砸了。我们的计划是绝密的，被任何人发现你的身份都是失败。”

一晃已经一年过去了

李易峰看看身边的陈伟霆，自己在陈氏还能待多久呢？

————————————————

擂台上已经换了人，保卫处知道陈伟霆要来，特意把几名精英留下来，等这会儿才被裁判叫上台。

“怎么样？”陈伟霆看他

场上的两个人身高相仿，一个左大臂刺满纹身，一个剃了光头，两人换过几招，谁也没占优势，拉开距离重新找对方破绽。他们出拳出腿速度奇快，李易峰眼睛得一眨不眨，才能看清他们的动作。

陪同的是保卫处三室一个中队长，捧着简历在旁边说“这里有他们的档案”

李易峰接过来，但没看，只注视着楼下擂台，两个人正不断根据对方的站位调整重心，运动幅度越来越大，这是出手前的心理战，每一次调整都可能是虚晃一枪，也可能是出手前的蓄势，双方频繁快速的反应过程中，总有一方要先出错。

——先出错的是刺青男人

他试图交换前后腿位置，重心转移却慢了一步，导致重心偏后，前腿虚浮。

这一破绽立刻被对方抓住，光头飞出一脚直袭后腿，刺青男人前腿没有空间时间蓄力，双方力量相仿的情势下，硬挡自然是挡不住的，于是弯腰用双臂抱住对方脚踝，一个滑铲攻向光头的支撑腿，将光头也掀翻在地，缠斗起来，把战况拖入僵局——自己人拼消耗的结果往往就是平手了。虽然失误在先，但挽救及时，不落下风，李易峰暗暗点头，开始看他们的简历。

刺青男人叫范鑫，1981年生人，2003年自特种部队退役被招募到莫桑比克贝拉基地（代码BEW），2005年任小队长，2008年任分队长，2009年被调入云峰别墅区，累计执行大小任务139次，均出色完成，共获优秀评级9次。

光头名叫沙熊，1982年生人，2000年被小型雇佣兵组织招募并进行培训，2002年到达阿富汗开始执行任务，后因同伴意图私吞钱款发生冲突，沙熊由于亚裔身份被排挤，于是离开组织，老东家怕他报复，想除掉他，结果被反杀了两个人，彻底结了死仇。沙熊知道自己势单力薄，想找个大公司做靠山，就这样进了陈氏。他比范鑫晚进云峰一年，同样是分队长，优秀评级还要比范鑫多一次，两个人同属保卫处三室一中队。

场上裁判已经叫了停，分别拉起两个人，示意结果是平手，又和范鑫低语几句，范鑫摆摆手，和沙熊一起下台去了。

李易峰心中一动，问旁边的中队长“他是不是带伤？”

中队长回答“是有一点，上个月有单任务里拉伤了，休息时间有点短，没好利索”，说完又怕李易峰有顾虑，解释道“这都是难免的，短时间就能痊愈，不会影响能力。”

李易峰微笑说“我知道”，然后一边翻页一边头也不抬说“我再看看”，作为对陈伟霆一开始问话的回答。

保卫处的人活动范围受限，很少出D区，对云峰别墅区的时事了解得慢一步，今天终于开了眼界，才知道还有人敢这样跟陈总说话。

李易峰向后翻，第三个候选人从照片上看是一位黑人。

武松，1986年生，坦桑尼亚的雇佣兵童子军出身。他中文很好，在原先的组织还充当翻译，了解很多组织秘密，政府军打击他们时特别将他列为重点人物，他只好投靠陈氏寻求庇护。从2005年到2010年的五年间参加三十四次战斗，有统计的击毙了八十六人——李易峰看到这里也不由得倒吸一口冷气。旁边的中队长看出他对这几个数字的关注，解释道“非洲战斗任务比较多，只是烈度一般不高，普遍比欧洲北美要差一些。武松的实战经验很丰富，语言上中文英文都没问题。”

“识字吗？”李易峰问

许多国际雇佣兵全球跑，各种语言都会一点，说话还行，但文字认起来就困难了。

“没问题的，他以前在非洲是汉语翻译，说话连口音都没有，认字写字都会，据说他父亲是华人，只是走的早。”

第四位候选人是名女性，唐蔓，1988年生人。2008年瑞才学校毕业，瑞才奖章得主，去年任小队长，今年刚刚调入云峰。与其他三个人相比，她的简历最为简单，但女性在贴身保卫工作中有许多男性比不上的优势，一般做推荐时总会放入一两名女性，满足被保护人的不同需求。李易峰看两眼首先在心里排除了，见上面的照片英姿飒爽，随口跟陈伟霆夸了一句“多漂亮！”

陈伟霆看了他一阵，才“嗯”一声。

李易峰觉得这反应有点不对，但没想出哪里不对，接着看擂台上的下一场比试——武松对唐蔓。

如果说许多国家的政府军会出于政治正确而对女兵有所照顾的话，雇佣兵则完全没有这个顾虑——他们只认实力。

唐蔓的实力也确实很出色，她的身体素质过硬，尽管武松连出杀招，但都被她一一挡下，在力量上并不处于弱势，只是经验稍差，最终被武松的一个虚晃的撤步欺骗，冒进落败。

两组都打完，裁判又将武松和沙熊叫上场，交换组别再比。

李易峰一开始是很看好范鑫的个人能力的，但是看到武松又改了主意，对他而言，外军在陈氏的人际关系会简单一点，易于控制，安全性总归更高一些。

他把武松的简历抽出来递给陈伟霆表示自己的意见，陈伟霆问他“想好了？”

“嗯”

“那让他们办手续吧”

中队长问李易峰“让他直接跟您走还是到哪里报到？”

李易峰看着陈伟霆说“我跟他简单聊两句？”

陈伟霆说“去吧，我下午没事。”

保卫处事先已经打好了调令，只有姓名和ID空着，把武松的信息填进去，录入打印签名盖章，立即生效。

————————————————

李易峰和武松在隔壁的办公室见面，武松的肤色偏棕，看得出并非纯黑人血统，进门后敬过礼，直直站着。

李易峰说“你好，我叫李易峰，在德林达依工作。刚刚你们在楼下的比试我都看到了，我很欣赏你，希望以后我的安全能由你来负责，你有什么问题吗？”

武松说“no，sir.”

李易峰：“听说你的中文很好”

武松：“yes，sir.”

李易峰：……

武松：“sorry，sir！”然后快速切换了语言系统说“抱歉长官！”，确实字正腔圆。

陈伟霆说了下午没事，李易峰也就慢悠悠地和武松东扯西聊，不到一个小时就把武松的身世打听明白了，这里居然还有一段故事。

武松的姥爷当年在坦赞铁路施工中因为隧道塌方死了，那时他母亲才十岁，经常往工地送水送饭，中国一名援建专家很可怜他母亲，每月从自己不到一百元的工资里挤出钱来贴补，只提了一个要求，就是让他母亲不要放弃读书。中国专家走后他的母亲依然半工半读上了大学，毕业后在坦桑尼亚的外交部门任职，她和中国专家的故事也成了中坦友谊的见证，中国外交部特别表示愿意帮助她寻找当年的中国专家。

时隔十四年，在外交部的努力下，他的母亲再一次见到了这位专家，此时这位专家已经年过半百，但是由于曾参加秘密建设，专家并没有婚娶。尽管两个人相差二十岁，但恢复联系后不久，竟然也互生感情，开始交往，经过安全部门的审核最终正式建立了夫妻关系。

这本来应该是个很美好的故事，但现实总是很残酷。专家由于早年操劳，在武松十岁时便去世了。

专家走后不久，武松的母亲想到孩子从未到自己的故乡看过，便带着武松回到坦桑尼亚，本是想带武松去看一看坦赞铁路的，但是被一伙偷猎者盯上了。偷猎犯们打死了武松的母亲，把武松卖给了当地的雇佣兵组织当童子军——武松的人生轨迹就这样改变了。

李易峰听完也颇为唏嘘，问“杀害你母亲的人找到了吗？”

武松说“已经找到了”

“后来两国政府没有再寻找你吗？”

“他们不知道我还活着，现在我也不需要他们知道了。”

于是李易峰只说“如果以后有什么需要，比如找寻过去的亲戚，可以随时告诉我，我会尽力帮你。”

武松也比刚见面时随便了一些，回答说“谢谢峰哥”

————————————————

李易峰带着武松从办公室出来，陈伟霆靠近单向玻璃坐着，李易峰走过去往下看，擂台上还在打，说了句“还没比完？”

旁边的中队长解释“我们借此机会组织了保卫处全员的大比，预赛时比了一整天，今天是复赛，已经少一半人了。”

“哦”李易峰接着看了两分钟，正在打擂的人水平和武松他们四个要差出不少，于是问陈伟霆“霆哥，回去吗？”

陈伟霆问他“你有事吗？”

“那倒没有”

陈伟霆说“那留下再看会儿。”

“好”

李易峰以为陈大当家是想视察部下的训练情况，安安静静站在旁边作陪，结果看着手表从两点四十五到三点，陈伟霆半点没有要走的意思，渐渐有些奇怪——

陈伟霆这么重视保卫处吗？

一个格斗比赛的复赛需要亲自看将近一个半小时？

难道陈大当家是当表演来看了？——那大可以等决赛再来参观嘛！也比现在的质量要高啊！而且看陈伟霆面无表情的样子，也不像是有多喜欢。

又等了一刻钟，三点十五。

李易峰忍不住轻声提醒“霆哥？”——到底走不走？

陈伟霆连回答都一样“有事？”

——有问题！

——绝对有问题！

李易峰说“我去洗手间，一会儿回来。”

武松进入角色很快，跟在李易峰身边寸步不离。李易峰先是把今天从去见锡那罗亚集团到下午来保卫处都顺了一遍，没想出哪里不对，又把时间倒着往前推，似乎陈伟霆就是到了保卫处之后才有异样，他一点一点回想，然后记忆停在了汽车上他接到王雨信息的一瞬间——他看信息时陈伟霆也跟着他低了头，这些他都在余光里看见了，只是没在意，他和王雨的联系光明正大。

所以——

他回头问武松“你们今天的复赛时间是早就定好的吗？”

“不是，原先定的明天，中午临时通知提前了。”

李易峰有点难以置信，所以陈伟霆就是因为看见了王雨的信息，突然决定提前了比赛，还把时间一拖再拖，其实就是为了拖住他？

这能叫吃醋吗？

这是不是也太无厘头了？

他回到指挥室，看陈伟霆坐在原处一动不动，于是也拉过一把椅子坐到旁边，再没有提要走的事。

不光李易峰觉得匪夷所思，陈伟霆眼睛看着楼下，思想也早不在这儿了。他不是那些靠个文凭纸上谈兵的管理层，他从小耳濡目染，离开云峰别墅区之前就已经对公司内部运作极为了解，规管处比起其他部门确实和内调处的交集多一些，但规管处的研究员怎么也不至于和正在调查她的特调组组长私下通信，看起来还很有默契的样子。

陈伟霆知道自己这是捕风捉影，也相信只要他问了，按李易峰性格，估计能把所有信息记录翻出来给他看，可那样就太没意思了，他要是想盯死李易峰，从信息部调通信记录不是更方便？

找个借口拖住李易峰这种事，陈伟霆纯粹心血来潮，自己都不敢想第二遍——太幼稚了，但是已经来了，索性坐到底，李易峰两次要走的时候他还以为真有什么事，结果不光没问出来，李易峰回来坐下以后似乎彻底安心，全神贯注地看比赛——这反而让他不那么安心了。

不知道过了多久，李易峰第三次来问他“霆哥，还看吗？”

他扫一眼场边计时器——四点整，一分不差。

陈伟霆心里一跳——他知道了？

——跟自己下属抢下属这种事干出来就够丢人了，再被发现了这日子还能过？

但李易峰似乎只是随意一问，看他没说话，又小声说“我还有资料没看完，再不回去晚上得熬夜了。”

他只能答应。

回A2的路上，李易峰在他身边一边翻手机一边自言自语似的说“我有点证据想从保卫处拿，正好王雨认识保卫处的人，就从她那儿走走关系，套点内部消息”，说着把张海平刚发来的成功信息亮给他，“拿到了。”

李易峰知道了，但没有点破他。

李易峰完全理解他的想法，几句话便消除了他的全部疑虑——尽管是没什么道理的疑虑。

陈伟霆不知道该怎么表达这种体验，但他知道自己很喜欢，非常喜欢。

其结果就是，李易峰回到A2刚一进自己的小书房就毫无防备的被推到墙上亲了个够，李易峰都被整懵了，双手环在陈伟霆后背上上下安抚——心想这情绪变化也太快了？

陈伟霆情绪激动之下还想着李易峰说看资料的事，吻得差不多便抬起唇，在人耳边说了句“我很喜欢你”

表白这种事和陈氏集团的大当家实在不太相符，直白而突兀的五个字让李易峰眼睛都瞪大了，半晌才结结巴巴地说“我也…我也是”

陈伟霆笑了，说“你先忙吧”，出房间时还不忘给他带上门。

李易峰愣了一阵，走到自己办公桌前翻翻看到一半的资料，觉得一个字都看不进去了，低声骂了句“草！”


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰坐在书房冷静了五分钟，没成功，于是抓起手机把张海平叫来问在保卫处的事。

张海平过去一个月进不了两趟A2，突然被喊来还有点惶恐，不断给自己做心里建设——日后估计要常来。

在保卫处二室的收获颇丰，张海平来汇报说“正好审计组前两天刚问过一个主管会计，录像都在二室。这个显利工程的明账就在汇丰，后勤部也是直接用汇丰的账号汇款。暗账走的花旗，开的是离岸匿名账户，编号68129999，后勤部用的隆奥达亨的账户。这样看，查汇丰说明显利工程还是安全的。”

李易峰奇怪地问“花旗现在还允许离岸账户匿名吗？”

离岸账户作为各类金融犯罪的重灾区深受各国政府重视，离岸匿名账户更是重中之重，基于多国政府的共识，大部分银行都已经停止办理匿名账户并加强审核，严查离岸账户资金来源。就连瑞士银行业也承担了前所未有的巨大压力，他们极力游说政府不要更改银行保密制度，拒绝通报客户资金状况，但在国际压力下瑞士政府似乎就快坚持不住了。

“这个我查了一下”张海平说“花旗大部分匿名账户都取消了，但还有少部分重要客户的账户保留，显利工程按理说应该没到重要客户的级别——可能找了关系。”

李易峰听到“关系”，立刻想起陈伟霆说过的那位唐司长，显利工程的实力或许不够，但是那位唐司长是商界世家出身，在花旗银行有些特权不足为奇。要真沿着这条线追查下去，能不能拿到陈氏金融犯罪的证据不说，唐司长这位香港政界的核心人物，下一任行政长官的候选人之一，怕是要出师未捷身先死了。

一位刚刚卸任的政务司司长，被自己管理的保安局下的警务处在执行任务过程中发现了自己的违例事实，堪称政坛笑话。

他突然发觉自己现下正站在最最要紧的位置上，陈氏、显利工程、政务司三者间的微妙联系让他只要稍稍推一把，就可以不露痕迹地让警方发现这条利益链，如果将唐司长曝光在大众视野下，那足以震动港城。当然，这样的事说起来容易，想完全曝光几乎是不可能的，单就花旗银行那关就过不去，既然显利工程能在花旗开一个匿名账户，花旗银行就不会轻易泄露账户信息，这将直接导致警方无法证明该匿名账户与显利工程的关系，结果警方就只有两个选择，一个是起诉花旗银行，一个是自己寻找其他相关证据，无论选哪一个还是双管齐下，都是个少则几年多则十几年的浩大工程，还不一定能成功。等警方证明了这个匿名账户确实和显利工程有关，公司早赚个盆满钵满跑路了。

张海平也深知其中套路，松口气说“既然他们已经疏通了花旗银行，确实可以放心。”

李易峰点点头，这件事他也要同何思正商量后才能决定下一步动作，想及此他不免有些心疼这位警队的“老警司”。

他的联络员说的没错，警队里像何思正这样的人不多了。四十多岁的警司虽然看起来正常，但以何思正的能力，实际早不该是这个位置了。有时何思正拉着他喝酒，吐槽完“妈的一个贴罚单的也能贴成高级警司”，下一句就是“老子才不羡慕，就当个小警司活的自在，天塌了砸死个儿高的，人从地底下爬出来都找不着我才好呢”，每逢此时他总会回一句“吃不着葡萄说葡萄酸”。不过从前年开始的最近两次任务，何思正只字没提过表彰和嘉奖，李易峰原本还觉得是警队不公平，现在却想到了另一种可能：何思正确实为陈氏这桩案子准备了很久——在各个层面的意义上。何思正的身上似乎总带着股与职业格格不入的江湖气，有十年磨一剑的耐心，也有布衣一怒，伏尸二人，流血五步的勇气，让何思正这样的人去面对官场倾轧，不得不说有些残酷。

“今天邰总那边来电提到，缅甸站方面如果有需要他帮忙的可以尽管告诉他，他愿意全力支持。我看您这几天没和我提缅甸站的事，就给留了个活话，有事随时找他。”张海平说。

陈氏和显利工程之间的事似乎因为唐司长的牵涉其中绕进了死胡同，缅甸站的事又变得重要了些。只是缅甸对他来说着实陌生，康学真这位东南亚国际关系的高材生顶多是个专业顾问，不是特工，要在缅甸建站，靠他一个人完全不现实。

李易峰随即想到还关在内调处的班都，一个大胆的想法逐渐成型——如果班都能为他所用，那就不一样了。

班都是当地人，熟悉风土人情，而且他原本就是特工，一定还掌握许多关于缅甸的其他情报，有班都做排头兵带路党，在缅甸开展工作就容易多了。

班都会答应吗？

就算班都现在答应了，怎么保障班都回到缅甸后还能够一心一意为自己办事，不会阳奉阴违卖了自己呢？

“缅甸的事我要再想想”他对张海平说，然后问“明天几点彩排？”

张海平觉得这个转折有些生硬，好在他知道李易峰在乎这场表演，时间都记得死死的，马上回答说“您下午一点半出发”，想到刚刚在门口看到的非裔，又问“听说保卫处给您派了安保人员，我刚刚进来看到他了，明天让他跟您一起去吗？”

“对，他叫武松，以后就让他跟着我，也节省节省你的时间，不用总跟着我东跑西颠。”

“谢谢峰哥体谅”张海平笑着说“我这就去安排。”

关心缅甸情况的不仅有邰广利，晚上吃饭时陈伟霆也问了起来“缅甸的工作怎么开展，你有什么想法吗？”

李易峰说“我想和班都谈谈，看他愿不愿意为我们做事。他用南掸香港站的力量私自帮糯康收集情报，导致南掸军承受了巨大损失。虽然据他说，柯俊仁议员曾派人通知他撤离试图营救他，但是在亚洲之虎将他交给我们后，显然他已经被各方放弃了，他现在的处境孤立无援，我觉得说服他投靠我们还是有可能的。”

陈伟霆听他这样讲颇为欣慰“我原本担心你有心结，不肯用南掸军的人——你能想到招揽班都是最好的。”

这自然是指在德林达依被袭击的事，只是陈伟霆仍然顾忌两个人为此起过的争执，所以说的隐晦。

李易峰一本正经“当然，为了霆哥的大业，我也只有全心全意投身集团建设，牺牲小我，成就大我。”

陈伟霆不理他，于是他只能自己把话题拉回来“但是我担心班都去缅甸后会有所动摇，不好控制。”

陈伟霆说“其实你刚才讲的有一点不对——你并不能确定南掸军是否已经完全放弃了班都，他确实帮了糯康，但南掸军是不是真的不能容忍他帮糯康？你要用他，就不能给他留后路。”

“那我要……怎么做？”

陈伟霆微笑着点拨他“亏了的钱可以赚回来，死了的人却不能复生，有些办法虽然简单，但是很有效。”

李易峰扶着碗的手微不可查的一缩“你是说……在内调处里的其他人？”

“你手里有班都，其他人已经没用了，你让他挑一个人跟他一起回缅甸，剩下的做掉，留好证据，这样也就断了他回南掸的路。”

李易峰一时不知该做何反应，欲言又止“我……”

陈伟霆见他面色有些差，想及他之前在缅甸毕竟是生死关头出于自卫杀了人，现在要让他完全主动地去做这样的事，恐怕一时不好接受，于是关心地说“这样吧，你去和班都谈，后面的事我帮你安排。”

李易峰轻轻点头，算是答应。

陈伟霆将左手放到他后背上慢慢安抚“都有第一次，我陪着你，不用怕——再吃点。”

李易峰也没料到自己会有这么大反应，在刚才的一瞬间他猛然想起那年废旧工厂里的自己，身后是虎视眈眈的黑帮成员，身前是不幸暴露的警方线人。他不认识那名线人，对方的精神已经崩溃，疯了一样的给他磕头，说自己家里还有在上幼儿园的孩子，孩子的母亲已经死了，自己不能再出事了。即使接受了多年训练，做过无数的心理建设，直面那样的场景也让李易峰差点当场露出破绽。后来联络员安慰他：选择这一行，除了任务，一切都已经置之度外，人有时很脆弱，我们都不能保证自己没有崩溃的那一天，但你要相信，你的同伴和你一样，即使知道这一天随时会来临，也从没有后悔自己的选择。

之后遇到的事情越来越多，那次经历给他的影响也越来越淡，直到刚刚听见陈伟霆的话，一种莫名的恐惧翻涌而上——会不会有那么一天，他也将用同样的办法来对付我？那时他还能像面对其他任务目标一样冷静、理智的做出判断吗？

他没有答案。

陈伟霆对他内心复杂的斗争一无所知，十分担心地看着他，过了一阵见还不是很好，问他“要不要我叫医生过来？”

李易峰才强迫自己放下心理负担，打起精神说“不用，你不是说你陪着我么”

陈伟霆顿时心软的不行，拉着他说“那我陪你上楼歇会儿”

李易峰被他扶上楼，陈伟霆小心得仿佛一撒手怀里的人就能倒了一样，虽然李易峰一再强调“真没事”，但并没有产生多少效果，陈伟霆直到上床也没松手，直接跟上床把人揽进了怀里。

李易峰觉得有点没面子“你哄孩子呢？”

陈伟霆也不否认“差不多，你和孩子，都是baby”

李易峰：……

两个人刚吃过饭，躺着不舒服，就靠在床头说话，李易峰头倚在陈伟霆肩膀上，就着刚才的话题问“那你有多少个baby？”

“什么？”

“我看看我有多少个哥哥姐姐，改天没准能认认亲。”

陈伟霆低头，正看见李易峰扬起的睫毛和亮晶晶的眸子，尽量将声音放柔，问他“有人和你说什么了吗？”

李易峰反问回去“有什么我不能问的吗？”

陈伟霆帮他把垂到眼睛上的头发拨开，说“没有”，过了好一会儿才接着说“你和他们不一样”。

他看着李易峰的眼睛，说“我希望你能是最后一个这样陪着我的人。”

李易峰往下蹭蹭让自己倚得更舒服了些“那要考验你的毅力了，反正没什么人会盯着我”

“那是你以为的”陈伟霆淡淡地说“易峰，过去我没有向任何人这样表白过，很多感觉是见到你之后才有的。我愿意为你改变自己的一些习惯，愿意尽量顾及你的感受，不过这一切都有一个基础——你要坦诚地面对我。”

“我还不够坦诚啊？”李易峰眼睛已经半闭“又不是真小孩儿，一天上几次厕所都得打报告。”

“我不是指那些”陈伟霆说“每个人都有自己的工作、生活、爱好，那是你的自由，我不会干涉。但是我希望你知道，如果你遇到困难，遇到你拿不定主意、不知道该怎么做的事，你都可以来跟我讲，无论什么事，只要你告诉我，我就可以和你一起解决。”

李易峰开始有些犯困，不假思索地说“那当然，靠着你这棵大树，不好好乘凉岂不是犯傻。”

陈伟霆看他迷迷糊糊的，也不知道他听没听明白自己给的机会。他太喜欢李易峰了，以至于总是忍不住想——就算李易峰真有什么瞒着他的事，只要主动告诉他，他就愿意给机会、愿意留余地，就像曾经对苗兆祥一样。他最不愿意见到的情景，就是孟凡星的报告里有李易峰没有告诉过他的事。如果这样的情景真的发生，他不能确定自己会做什么。到目前为止，背叛过陈氏的人，还没有一个能得善终。

————————————————

李易峰再睁眼时，陈伟霆正起床，他看看表，才四点钟，自己居然从昨晚一直睡到了现在。

他支起上半身问陈伟霆“怎么这么早？”

“八点有会，我准备一下，你再睡会儿”，这个准备本来应该是昨天晚上做的。

李易峰小角度转个方向，又趴下去，两个手腕上下交叠，垫起下巴，微微仰头说“你好辛苦，我以前觉得你们当总裁的会很清闲来着。”

“有人也觉得做高管很爽，要钱有钱，要人有人，你现在也算是高管了，你觉得怎么样？”

“我觉得…是挺好啊！确实要人有人，要钱有钱…”

陈伟霆抿抿唇“你是不是不想睡了？”

李易峰两只眼睛瞪的大大的“…确实不怎么困…”

陈伟霆准备穿皮带的手一顿，撑着床慢慢弯下腰来。

李易峰才发觉有点不对，警惕起来“…喂，你不是要准备开会？”

“我可以省出二十分钟，你想不想做？”

李易峰大早上起来哪经得住他这样问，顿时堕落了“来！”

不管陈伟霆是不是真的只有二十分钟，反正两个人这一次做的格外激烈，似乎要把所有的激情和精力都在最短的时间里发泄出来。李易峰被陈伟霆从身后半环着进入，快速的冲撞让他不由自主将腰越弯越低，强烈的快感一波接一波刺激着大脑，眼眶中很快便蓄起了泪水，但他顾不上眨眼，就连呼吸都断续着不能连贯，陈伟霆揽着他的右臂传来的力量越来越大，让他半丝都移动不得。这确实太刺激了，李易峰试图将陈伟霆环着自己的胳膊推开，但被陈伟霆反手握住，渐渐五指交错，攥得紧紧的。

结束时两人全身上下都出了密密一层汗，李易峰在床上缓了好一会儿，缓缓地，轻轻地，念了三个字

“陈伟霆”

轻得连陈伟霆本人都没有听真切，只是无意义地“嗯？”了一声，李易峰回身将一条胳膊搭在他肩上，吻了上去。


	88. Chapter 88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

内调处三室的监区里，两侧相对排列着六个房间，中间仅有一米通道，所有接受内调处调查的人都曾被或长或短的扣押在这里。不同的是一号和二号监室是独间，条件较好，赵晓宇就曾住在这里，剩下的四间则十分简陋了。

值班的侦查员敲着三号房间的铁窗将班都叫出来送到审讯室，李易峰已经等在里面。

班都的头发脏乱得一绺一绺，身上的衣服也隐隐散发出味道，自从杜泽同死后，特调组的工作重心都放在了杜泽同的身上，班都向李易峰交代过关于缅甸行动的内幕后便被扔到监区里不大过问了。每天除了有人定时送饭外，晚上就用水枪给他冲洗，值班的侦查员没什么耐心，水滋的到处都是，就算衣服早脱下来也难免淋湿，密闭的空间让湿气难以逸散，衣物越来越潮无处干燥。值班的侦查员两三天才开一回通风，班都过去在缅甸是非常适应潮湿环境的，在这里住了一阵也十分难受，本就不胖的他肉眼可见的更瘦了，坐在审讯室里不一会儿就打了几个喷嚏。

李易峰叫来值班的侦查员，吩咐他“拿套干净衣服来”，侦查员听令取了一套宽松的衣裤来让班都换上，转身离开。他接着示意武松到门外去等，于是审讯室里便只剩下他和班都两个人。

班都先是静静看着李易峰等他说话，但李易峰不开口，于是班都眼皮一垂，一副哪里都是待，审讯室比监区还舒服的样子。

李易峰翻出口袋里的香烟，甩出一根来点上，将烟盒撂在桌上，等抽下去小半支，雾已经飘到班都面前时，终于说了第一句话

“我来看看你”

班都抬起头，慢慢地说“我看你不像是会看人笑话的那种人”

李易峰将烟灰直接掸在地上，接着说

“来看你，也是来送你”

班都身体一僵，对这个突如其来的消息一时不能接受，伸直脖子问“杀了我，对你们有什么好处？”

李易峰一愣，说“哦，你误会了。不是要杀你，就是送你换个地方。”

班都松一口气，问“去哪里？”

李易峰从自己带来的资料里拿出几份最近的报纸来，有缅甸的，也有泰国和云南的，递给班都，跟着解释道

“中国大力介入了缅北局势，糯康之流败局已定，我们需要重新考虑缅甸的战略——简单来说，有人觉得，把你送给中国警方，有助于我们在缅甸开展活动。”

班都翻报纸的动作越来越快，眼睛来回迅速扫视着报纸上的文字，明显被惊到了，刚刚放松的心情又紧张起来“你们已经和亚洲之虎合作了，亚洲之虎由泰国方面主导，同时受美国影响。你们还想讨好中国警方，缅甸这么点地方你们要脚踏两只船，不怕翻船吗！”

“是啊，确实有风险——可是你刚才也说了，这两边都是大国，我们可不想夹在中间，到时一边往前进一步，就把我们挤死了。你是南掸军的人，哪天他们想起你了，找我们要人，你说我们给还是不给？”

“那你们不是正好留着我待价而沽？你们现在主动把我送给中国警方什么都拿不到啊！”此时的班都倒像是比李易峰更关心陈氏的利益得失了。

李易峰摆手道“那是你说的，等到别人开口的时候，我们给，要得罪人，不给，也要得罪人，一样也很被动——当然，我也承认，凡事有利有弊，不过……”

李易峰颇为苦恼地用拇指关节抵住眉头“唉，事到如今我不妨和你实话实说。和亚洲之虎的合作是我一手推动的，我亲自谈，亲自押你回来，这你都知道。但是陈氏这么大，不是所有人都和我一个想法，我这么说你应该明白。”

林子大了什么鸟都有，任何一个组织大了，自然也有门有派，从坤沙时代在蒙泰军里就有亲华派和亲美派，就连坤沙与泰国方面达成反共防共协议后，其部下也仍有一批对共温和派将领，有些人过去与缅共人民军还是并肩作战的战友。后来掸邦共和国解体，缅共解体，缅北的势力更加错综复杂，真要找出一个地地道道就是为了什么信仰而战的人反而不容易，都是利益为先。

也因此，班都格外理解李易峰的意思，偌大个陈氏，有人想和亚洲之虎合作，有人想和中国警方合作，这很正常，只是这个情况对他而言就太糟糕了。从蒙泰军到南掸邦军，他们一直是走在共产国际的对立面上，再加上他国军二代的出身，陈氏要将他交给大陆警方，让他自然而然产生了空前的恐惧感。

他要为自己谋个生路！

“不要交我出去，亚洲之虎愿意与你们合作是为了抗衡中国的，提这个建议的人才是你的对手，他在浪费你的努力！”

“我知道——”李易峰语重心长地说“但是没有办法，我已经尽力了，上面的决定我只能执行。”他按灭烟头，站起来道“不管怎么说，你给我提供过重要的线索，也算是信任我，保不了你我也挺遗憾的，这几天让他们给你做点好吃的，时候到了就送你走。”

他摇着头，用歉疚的目光看看班都，慢慢走向门口。

“你等等”

就在他距离审讯室大门一步之遥的地方，班都突然喊住了他。

“还有什么事？”李易峰回头问

“还有办法，还有一个办法！”班都像抓住稻草的溺水者，已经豁出一切

“我可以投靠你”

“哦？”李易峰像是有了些兴趣

“我可以投靠你，你们在缅甸人生地不熟，你们需要像我这样的人，我能帮上你们，我对你们来说是有价值的，不要送我走。”

李易峰轻声问“你是说，投靠我？”

班都愣了一下，立刻反应过来，用力点头说“对！投靠你！只听你的。”

他见李易峰态度松动，仿佛见到了生机，不间断地道“你放心，别人我谁也不认识，你保了我，我当然只听你一个人的，你在陈氏，我就跟着你在陈氏，你要有别的去处，我也…”

“哎”李易峰沉声打断他

班都小心地点点头“是是，我明白，总之就是这个意思。”

李易峰沉默着不说话，班都心里焦急也不敢出声，过了五分钟才听李易峰说“我要再想想”

班都见果然有戏，有所针对地说道“你好好想想，陈氏在缅甸投入这么多，想必缅甸在陈氏的整体计划中是有重要地位的。换了别人在缅甸，不会像我这样听你的话。”

听他说完，李易峰一言不发的开门离开了。

从A4的地下走到地上，从日光灯下走到阳光下，他脸上的笑意越来越浓。

武松注意到了他的变化，说“您的心情看起来很好。”

“对，非常好”，李易峰说。

事情到此可以说已经基本实现了他的设想。

班都被关在内调处里，消息闭塞，不了解他和陈伟霆的关系，也不熟悉陈氏其他高层，双方信息量的极大不均衡，让班都的每一点反应几乎都在他预料之中。

他清晰记得昨天晚上陈伟霆若有所指的问话，陈伟霆的怀疑给他带来了一种危机感，他现在需要能真正听他话的人来拓宽他的信息渠道，陈氏的老员工是很难对他一个新人交付忠心的。

但班都不一样——他背叛南掸邦军来到陈氏，想在陈氏立稳脚跟，只有抱自己的大腿，这是李易峰目前很需要的人。

另一方面，或许是因为曾在德林达依遭遇过生死危机，缅甸总是给他一种很不踏实的感觉，按理说有穆立在亚洲之虎，他在缅甸的日子应该很好过才对，但他却始终放不下心来。

他不是个会和自己的直觉作对的人。诚然，陈伟霆对他很好，但不代表陈伟霆能接受他是个警察，等陈伟霆有一天发现他威胁到陈氏的生存，只怕打死他都不带眨眼，他可不想有一天任人鱼肉，主动权还是掌握在自己手里比较好。

————————————————

下午是彩排时间，武松提前备好车送他到雅行酒店，出云峰的时候正巧有几辆黑色面包车从D区驶出，与他们同行，李易峰问“他们这是去干什么的？”

武松回答说“这是当天负责安保的分队，今天是全要素彩排，他们也得到位。”

到雅行酒店时，果然气氛和上次大不相同。从停车场开始就有保安在值勤，楼梯、电梯、电井、机房都有人在岗，固定哨与流动哨搭配，堪称守卫森严。从铭牌上看他们主要来自三个部门，云峰保卫处、雅行酒店保卫部和通行传媒保卫部。

往化妆室走的一路上碰见不少艺人，看起来也听说了他的情况，他这样的硬关系户和那些成名已久的艺术家们不在一个圈子，小明星们又巴结不上他，因此大家半生不熟地礼貌性点点头就过去了，唯独进化妆室前，有个女艺人，热情的和他打招呼说“峰哥来了”

小姑娘带着妆，笑的又甜又靓，李易峰也笑着答应个“来了”，等走过去了才开始想对方是哪一个——他确实有点印象，上次陶蕊和管先善起冲突时，就是这个女孩儿把陶蕊拉开了。虽然估计对方也是有意打听了自己，但李易峰对她印象还不错，没太放在心上。

今天曾彦盛没有来，他既不是艺人也不是导演团队，按安保标准这属于无关人员，因此全要素彩排一开始就不能进入雅行酒店了。

妆化到一半时，有人敲化妆室门，武松去开门，不一会儿带人进来，有一男一女两个。走在前面的女性看来要三十大几，只是保养的好，很是青春，她主动开口“峰哥好，我是舒文”，然后介绍自己身后的中年男性“这是传媒集团的沈总”

“沈士伦”沈总自己补充道

李易峰跟两人分别握了手，客气道“这次给你们添麻烦了”

“不麻烦”穆舒文笑着说“我和沈总来看彩排，演出的情况今天基本就定下来了，您要是还有哪里不满意就和我或者沈总说，我们今天调整。”

“这倒没有，你们安排得已经很好了，我这个插班生当然要听你们指挥。”

穆舒文和沈士伦都道“峰哥太客气了”，没有多待很快便走了。

彩排完全按照正式演出的标准进行，李易峰只需要对口型就可以，他先前的录音已经做完后期，现场直接放了。他是最后一个，轮到他的时候很多前面演出的艺人就在台下，他一唱完，就听台下传来一阵掌声。

虽然录音的后期老师确实很厉害，把声音处理得十分到位，但艺人们都是听过他的真实水平的，因此这掌声就显得有些刻意。他沿着声音去看，看到了刚刚跟自己打招呼的小姑娘。

不过她这一鼓掌，观众席前排的穆舒文和沈士伦都听见了，也跟着捧场，旁边以滕程为首的一众通行传媒员工紧跟上司脚步，一时掌声响彻大厅，声势颇大，让李易峰都有些不好意思。

下台后去找管先善问意见，穆舒文和沈士伦都在，又将他夸了一番。李易峰不好意思地说“都是管导有经验”，沈士伦便说“这是珠联璧合”。

彩排结束后穆舒文和沈士伦还要继续去看酒店其他地方的布置，李易峰先离开，四天后就要到正式演出的日子了。

————————————————

缅甸曼德勒省密达市的山区里，距离亚洲之虎营地不远的山脚下开着一个小集市，是村民们交换生活用品的主要场所，货币交换和以物易物两种交易方式在这里同时存在。

集市上有一家茶棚，赶集的村民只要50缅元就可以叫一壶不错的茶，合人民币还不到三角，也有人只花几元钱要一碗白水，坐在这里歇歇脚，一元面值的硬币只有在这里才能派上用场。

如果肚子饿了，这里也有简单饭食，只是价格要贵一些，几百到一千缅元不等。但这些都不是这家茶棚最主要的盈利来源，老村民们都知道，这家茶棚里的好东西只能用美元结算。

其中最受大家欢迎的当然是酒。

由于政府对酒业的大力管制，酒牌的价格越炒越高，一照难求，不少人自然而然打起了走私的主意。首选自然是泰国酒，走私来的泰国酒连本地酒的一半价格都不到，深受人们喜爱，只是在政府的打击下，这样的走私兼违法经营行为极为危险，没有强大的后台根本干不成，在密达市一个小山村里有这样的能人，实在罕见。何况，听说这家茶棚里不仅有泰国酒，只要肯付钱，他们甚至能倒来洋酒。

凡是在这里花美元的，都会被请到帘子后面的竹制高脚屋去，花了多少钱买了什么，只有买卖双方知道了。

临近中午，茶棚里的人越来越多，四五个人凑一桌就要一壶茶一起喝，有些来的晚了没有位置，就端一碗水蹲到棚口歇着。

来往的人群中一个壮硕男子格外显眼，他进了茶棚一声不吭地便向帘子后走去。当地的村民们一看便知道这是山上“扛枪的”，都见怪不怪。

“拿两瓶啤酒，弄点吃的来！”男子一进高脚屋便喊

“蓬奥，你可真会挑时候”老板钻进他的小隔间“早上收了一批田蛙，个头大，活蹦乱跳的，给你烤来吃吧”

“快点就行！”

老板答应一声，转身出门去嘱咐做饭的厨子，然后拿着两瓶啤酒先给蓬奥送了进去。桌上有备好的竹杯，老板起开瓶盖替蓬奥倒满，坐到他对面问“自从上次回来，你到我这里越来越勤，还要喝好多酒，是不是最近心情不好？”

蓬奥一口气喝下一杯，又自己倒满“要是有个你看不顺眼的人骑在你头上，你心情也不会好的。”

老板诧异地说“你这么厉害，还有人敢欺负你？”

“他当然不敢明着对付我，不过阴险小人，防不胜防。”蓬奥指指隔壁“有人没有？”

“有人我还能跟你说这个？”老板说

蓬奥才放心道“我之前不是跟你讲过，我们那里来了个果敢族么，上次出任务我跟他起了点冲突，结果回来后上面提拔了他，之后他把我几个兄弟都调到伊拉克去了，别人怕得罪他，都不怎么和我来往了。”

“这也太过分了”老板说“一个果敢族也敢这样对你！”

“是时候没到，等时候到了，看我怎么玩死他。”蓬奥恨恨的说

“我看你最近都没有什么任务，会不会也是他在搞鬼？”老板提醒道

“他就是也想逼走我，我才不上当！”

“总这样也不是办法”老板说“我这里倒有个买卖，不知道你有没有兴趣。”

蓬奥眼睛一亮“是什么？”

老板小声说“你上次执行的那次任务，有人对任务的具体情况很有兴趣。”

蓬奥摇头说“我不和政府做买卖”

“不是政府”老板说“也是道上的人”，他张开双手“对方出这个数”

蓬奥不相信地问“美金？”

“当然是美金。不过这是人家出的价钱，你同意的话，咱俩三七分，我要三万介绍费。”

“你这可比市面上价格还高了。”

“不瞒你说，我也是最近缺钱，也就是咱俩熟，我才跟你交这个底，换了别人，我就给他开五万，你猜有没有人干？”

蓬奥思考一阵，又问道“买家是什么人？”

“这我可真不知道了”老板笑着摇头“敢买你们亚洲之虎消息的，估计也是大买家吧，人家也得考虑安全，我就是个小渠道，没路子打听人家身份。”

“那你怎么知道不是政府的人？”蓬奥不放心地追问

“你知不知道跟你交手的人是不是正规军？一个道理，我就是干这个的。”老板敲敲桌子“你考虑考虑吧，我去给你拿吃的。”


	89. Chapter 89

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰拖了班都两天，终于决定要在陈伟霆生日前把这件事办了。连陈伟霆都没想到他进度这么快，班都好歹是个经过了严格训练的高级间谍，就算内调处的手段再厉害，也不至于这么几天就攻破了。

他惊讶地问李易峰“班都同意了？你怎么和他谈的？”

李易峰得意地说“保密！”

“那我想知道，怎么办？”陈伟霆有点苦恼，他真的好奇。

“忍着？”李易峰诚恳建议

陈伟霆舔舔牙“你就不怕我让小林去调监控？”

“你不会的。”李易峰笃定地说

“为什么不会？”陈伟霆更好奇了

李易峰靠在他办公桌边上瞪着天花板想了半分钟。

陈伟霆好笑的问“这个也保密？”

“那倒不是，不过我觉得这个说起来需要点时间，我得想想怎么能用简短的语言表达。”

“不用，你想到什么说什么就行”陈伟霆合上文件，把自己的水杯递出去“来，讲给我听听。”

李易峰不客气地直接坐到办公桌上，接过水杯喝了一口

“你处理事情很讲原则，讲原则呢，就意味着有规律可循。我刚来的时候，一开始以为你管那么大一个集团，肯定很不好相处，不过后来发现不是这样，从金河信贷到内部调查处，有时我都不知道你为什么会对我有这么大信心。

再后来有了缅甸那件事，我才慢慢想明白，其实你心里有一杆秤，特别准，什么事重要什么事不重要，在你出口之前早就想清楚了。你真正觉得重要的非做不可的事，你不会跟我讲，只会按你想好的去做。你会来问我的，那就是你觉得没那么重要，可以按我的想法来办的事。

你太厉害了，总能一次选中最直接的办法，小事大事都是这样，所以才能说一不二令行禁止。你既然已经决定问我和班都聊了什么，就算我不告诉你，你也不会麻烦小林再去查，没到那份上。”

陈伟霆扬头看他，先问了个最关心的问题“你觉得你不重要？”

“重不重要都是相对的，你不是也说过，你不会因为某一个人把集团置于危险之中？——我不是想讨论我有多重要，我的意思是，我相信你选择来问我，就会尊重我的意见。”

“哦。那么你的逻辑是，我在问你之前就料到你可能会不回答我，而且我认为这个结果我可以接受，所以我才来问你？”陈伟霆理清他要表达的意思，然后问道“原来你觉得我在跟你说话前应该做这么多准备？”

“很多时候可能你自己意识不到，但你已经形成了习惯，自然而然就会这样去做。”

“好，我们姑且认为是这样的。那你觉得我应该这样做吗？”

“这是人思考问题的方式，没有什么应该不应该。”李易峰说

“我是问，你觉得我应该用这种方式跟你说话吗？我需要想好你可能的反应，如果我判断你的反应不是我期望的那样，我就应该绕过你，像在谈判桌上一样——这是你希望见到的？”

陈伟霆说话不急不躁，声音不大，每一个字都咬的非常清晰，这使他显得非常冷静。

在李易峰的印象里，陈伟霆很少这样跟他讲话。

“当然不是”李易峰说

“那就好”陈伟霆说“我觉得你可能一直对我有一些误解，我得跟你澄清一下。

第一，我是人，不是神。是人就会犯错，会累，会失误，会有情绪。像你说的那种，判断每一件事的重要性，将事情分配给对应的人处理还永远不出错的，那是计算机自动化办公系统，如果你觉得我和OA系统是一样的，我只能说谢谢你高看我，但我确实做不到。”

李易峰“噗”地笑出声

陈伟霆继续说道“你说的思考方式我不否认，我在工作时间里会尽量保证我决策的科学性，但我是人，就会累。我不希望在生活中还要保持高度的紧张状态，能一天二十四小时不间断运转的只有机器，人做不到。”

“第二，李易峰”他直呼其名“我很明确向你表达过我的想法了，我希望我们有未来。如果你觉得我是指我们之间的上下级关系的话，我会有些失望。”

“我没那么觉得…”

“如果没有，我认为你不能要求我在和你交流前像我准备开会一样面面俱到，甚至像开宣布会一样连稿子都提前打好。你的想法可以影响我的决定，这一点我以为在你之前多次向我提出不同要求的时候就已经很明确了。你关心的事就来找我‘据理力争’，跟我从楼下吵到楼上，那会儿你怎么没觉得我拿定的主意就得办呢？——我问你的事，到底是我觉得不重要，还是你觉得不重要？”

陈伟霆说完，毫无征兆地按下了电话免提和快拨，一串号码随即自动拨了出去，很快得到回应“霆哥？”

“小林，帮我找一下今天易峰在内调处和班都一起的监控。”

“是”

李易峰眼睁睁看着他挂了电话，直愣愣瞪着他想不出话来。

不到两分钟林诚就拨了回来，陈伟霆依旧开了免提。

“霆哥，峰哥进审讯室前把这边监控都关了，需要我再问问保卫处吗？”

陈伟霆对这个结果毫不意外，他淡淡地说句“不用了”挂断通话，靠回椅背“相比于我会不会对一个问题刨根问底，更让你有底气的是，你从一开始就做好了所有准备。”

李易峰想说话，但陈伟霆没有给他机会“你不需要告诉我你们谈了什么，我也不会再问，但那不是因为我不想知道了，只是因为你不想说，这是第三点。

我不是圣人，易峰，甚至按普世价值观来看，我根本不是个好人，我可以向你保证，我做过的事超出你的想象，所以我没有什么不会做的事，你不用太高估我的情操，但是，我对你，是真心实意的，这一点我问心无愧。”

陈伟霆认真而坚定的态度，让任何人都很难不信服，李易峰也不能例外。更不要说他身在其中，感受格外清晰。受复杂的主客观因素影响，他自问这一次执行任务并非完美无瑕无懈可击，如果陈伟霆不是太信任他，早就可以发现端倪。这让他面对此时的陈伟霆，内心倍受煎熬。

他只能承受，这是他的职业，他的工作，他的理想。

“我很感谢你”李易峰同样认真地说“也真的很喜欢你。”

年轻的小伙子总是保持着与年龄不符的谨慎与收敛，偶尔表白一次居然也让陈伟霆心头一热。

两人一个坐在办公桌上，一个坐在椅子上，目光虽不相交，却连呼吸都是一致的。

“你最近出去很频繁，在忙什么？”

张海平再厉害，也扛不住陈伟霆实在太关心李易峰的动向，即便没有主动过问，刘金阳自然也会代为照看，李易峰隔三差五往外面跑，就算张海平按住了下面不向上汇报，刘金阳问下来也没人敢瞒着。他先是从林诚那儿知道了李易峰跑的是雅行酒店，心里就有了些猜测，接着叫来穆舒文问情况。

穆舒文虽然答应张海平保密，但对着刘金阳当然不可能。张海平是跟着李易峰的，可以听任李易峰指挥，可她在秘书处，刘金阳是直属上司，真要是21日晚会上突然冒出李易峰一个节目，从刘金阳到陈伟霆谁都没心理准备，那就不叫惊喜了，那叫惊吓。就算刘金阳不来问她，她也准备这一两天汇报的，刘金阳过问了正好，她从头到尾讲完，末了倒是加了一句“我看峰哥还挺用心的，阳哥要不成全他？”

这事儿不能压在她手里，但是刘金阳愿意的话，还是能促成的。

刘金阳在穆舒文跟前没表态，只是和陈伟霆汇报的时候大概提了一句“最近李先生出门比较频繁”，没再讲别的。

李易峰挣扎了一会儿，刚刚听陈伟霆讲了那么多，压根不忍心不回答，于是折中道“我过两天告诉你行不行？”

陈伟霆答应地倒痛快“行。”

————————————————

陈伟霆生日的前一天，李易峰让人把班都和吴沙、花伟、木其赛四个人分别提到A4一楼的战术训练区。

现场是林诚布置的，不到两百平米模拟办公环境里家具和靶标都被清空只剩下空地白墙，把着四个角落架起四台摄像机，对角的两台架高俯拍，仿佛是影视剧片场。

以往这种事顶多捅到安孝生手里就算很大了，林诚都很少出面——这种脏活累活都要云峰的安保总负责人亲自干，也太没面子了。

结果这回陈伟霆居然亲临现场，搞的内调处上下颇紧张，从安孝生到下面具体办事的组长悉数到场，队伍从一个屋排到另一个屋，站出去十好几人。

陈伟霆看看跟在自己身后的一串人，问李易峰需不需要自己在现场陪着，李易峰赶紧说不用，让他在控制室里就可以。于是陈伟霆带着林诚进控制室里看监控，安孝生站在门口支应，其他人站在控制室门外，和李易峰这边正好隔一堵墙。

两个侦查员把班都押到门口，在李易峰的示意下退后几步，班都也知道李易峰今天找他，就是要有结果了，忐忑地问“你考虑好了吗？”

李易峰背着双手，说道“可以，不过有一件事，我们要先处理一下”，他带着班都进入早已准备好的摄像区，让班都看清布置，接着说道“这里还有三位你的前同事，你得做个取舍，我已经让人带他们过来了。”

正对班都的摄像机在后面侦查员的操纵下调整焦距，推出一个近景来捕捉班都的反应。

班都心里警铃大作，与南掸军彻底割席带来的对前途难卜的担忧、可以偷生的喜悦和面对昔日战友的难堪在内心碰撞，但紧接着一个想法就压过了所有挣扎——这是他向李易峰缴出的第一份投名状，既然改换门庭，自然要坚决果断才能搏地位。  
  
“您的意思是？”班都问

“你只能带走一个人”，李易峰说。

门外的侦查员打个报告，押了木其赛、吴沙和花伟三个人进来让他们站在房间正中央。

木其赛来回扫视着李易峰和班都，吴沙眼睛紧盯着班都一眨不眨，花伟则环视四周看起来有些迷惑。

班都看看李易峰，再看看自己曾经的三个部下，没有太多犹豫，向前站一步，说道

“三位好，我叫班都，是南掸邦军RCSS情报部香港站负责人，这是我第一次，真正与三位见面。”

他说汉语带些西南官话的口音，抑扬顿挫与大陆人一般无二，让李易峰在旁边听来有些恍惚。

“在此前的时间里，我有幸与三位共事。你们的机敏勇敢给我、给情报部、给军总部都留下了深刻印象，我由衷感谢大家的付出。

与大家在这里相见，是我们谁都不希望的，但之所以我们来到这里，正是因为我们已经对掸邦尽到忠诚。

我们为了国家和民族，舍下父母妻儿、兄弟姊妹，甘冒牺牲之危险，已经为国家和民族做出建树。如今我们已经无力继续为国家和民族服务了。

——但我们还有选择生存的机会”

班都用手引向李易峰，说道“这是陈氏的李总，他向我表达了对我们的尊重，以及愿意给我们一个生机的善意。我已经决定，脱离南掸邦军，与李总合作。我需要有一位兄弟跟我一起走，你们愿意的人，就告诉我。”

此言一出，他面前的三个人都愕然，无一不对班都突然叛变的消息感到震惊。在敌人的阵营里没能保守秘密是一回事，投降是一回事，变节又是另一回事。

终于是木其赛先开口说道“掸邦培养了你几十年，主席信任你、重用你，你现在要出卖民族？”

根据记录，木其赛被捕后的抵抗意志并不强烈，很快就交代了下线和任务，不想这时却是第一个发声质问的。

“人力有时而穷”班都被他诘问，毫无愧意，反而说道“如果不是你供出战友，我们今日也没有这样的两难抉择。”

木其赛情绪突然激动起来，一串缅语不停顿地冒出来，作势向前，旁边特调组的两个组员拦阻住他，于是木其赛的喝骂声更大了些。

班都的脸色迅速难看下来，他咬牙向一边特调组的组员问“兄弟的配枪，能不能借我用一用？”

被问到的组员看向李易峰，见他点头，便将自己腰间的配枪递了出去，同时上前一步，想挡在李易峰身前以防不测，但被李易峰轻轻抬臂阻止，于是又退了回去。

班都接过枪，旋即上膛开保险，他距木其赛十米都不到，瞄都未瞄抬手便是一枪。

枪声乍响，子弹从木其赛的眉心射入又从脑后射出，嵌入墙里。弹壳抛出一道弧线，落在李易峰的脚下，发出清脆的一声“叮”响。

控制室里的陈伟霆看着监控屏幕上的四个分屏画面——这来自李易峰屋里的四个监控摄像头。被击毙的木其赛软倒在地，双目圆睁，血液混着其他组织液很快在其脑后淌出一滩。

陈伟霆眸色暗了暗，抬手在鼻下来回蹭着，林诚有些担心地看看他，碍于安孝生在场，终究什么都没有说。

陈伟霆的这个秘密，只有林诚、刘金阳、在A2极亲近的周姨、高伯和医务室的卓济同知道，而林诚可以说是其中知道得最早的。

————————————————

林诚发现陈伟霆的秘密，是他到欧洲刚跟陈伟霆的时候。

那时陈伟霆已经在欧洲闯出些名堂，有盟友也有仇家，道上悬赏三百万来买陈伟霆的人头，老陈总派给陈伟霆的心腹保镖为了保护他在一次战斗中牺牲了，于是老陈总托付孟知武再为陈伟霆选一名保镖，林诚就这样被送到了欧洲。

林诚到陈伟霆在欧洲的基地是上午，但没能见到陈伟霆，基地里的人告诉他说“主管出去了”，直到下午，基地里的人陆陆续续回来，才听说陈伟霆为了给先前死伤的兄弟报仇，凌晨带着人去埋伏仇家，荒郊野外足足打了四个小时，把对方的话事人直接抓了回来。

林诚一路问人，终于在基地里一个用作处决的小黑屋里见到了陈伟霆。

被抓来的俘虏摊在地上被捅了三十几刀，眼看是不活了，陈伟霆手持格斗刃半蹲在一旁，因为听见门响，转过头看向门口。

林诚十五岁时第一次见陈伟霆，他站在阳光下望着光线匮乏的小黑屋里的青年，突然想起以前同学讲过的故事——炽天使路西菲尔见到地上的人类受苦而神却不加以拯救，于是带领天上三分之一的星辰摔在地上，堕落九天九夜而成撒旦——现在，他，即将追随撒旦。

那时林诚还太稚嫩，一点没觉得自己看见的场面诡异，就是有点血腥，但这反而衬托了陈伟霆在他心中的地位——这种狠人以后做陈氏的话事人，也太牛逼了！

他第一反应是把自己穿的衬衫脱下来给陈伟霆擦手，陈伟霆手上黏腻腻地都是血，毫不客气地接过来擦了，问他“你就是林诚？”

他说“是，我是林诚”，然后接到了自己的第一个任务——处理尸体。

后来他跟着陈伟霆的时间长了，终于渐渐发现不对——陈伟霆在见血时似乎比平时更加暴戾易怒，而且血腥气越浓，这种刺激似乎就越明显。

一开始林诚还觉得问题不大，但是后来陈伟霆越来越少亲自做这些打打杀杀的事情，才让林诚意识到，或许陈伟霆的问题没有那么简单。之后不久老陈总病重，急召陈伟霆回香港讨论接班人的问题，这个秘密就一直瞒到陈伟霆接管陈氏。

直到接管陈氏后请卓济同来为陈伟霆做诊断时终于有了定论——战场综合症。

按照卓大夫的诊断，陈伟霆的战场综合症包括——睡眠过轻、精神持续紧张难以放松、血液产生的视觉和嗅觉刺激导致情绪上的易燥易怒等，其中又以最后一条最严重。

————————————————

林诚看看监控器，确认没有太过火的画面——这和以前在欧洲火并时的场面差远了，再看看陈伟霆的神色，突然觉得他家老大这回好像要玩真的了。

————————————————

木其赛一死，花伟无措地看看吴沙，顿时不知如何是好。他本就是木其赛后发展的下线，职业年龄最短，因为是掸族人又机灵，才被木其赛看中，收到麾下。正在花伟犹豫时，吴沙却趁他不备，自他身后用手铐锁住他脖颈，两手一用力，便绞死了他。

“现在只有我了。”吴沙说

李易峰面无表情地看着他们，之前的抵触、抗拒荡然无存，记忆中那些痛苦与悲戚与现实完全剥离开，让他清醒地认识到其中的区别。

他平淡地说“那就这样吧”。

然后不愿在这里多待一分钟，径直向外走去。


	90. Chapter 90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

距离陈伟霆的生日宴还有两天的时候，孟凡星带谈判团队到了香港，锡那罗亚方面派来的谈判团也在同一天到达，双方推进合作的意愿强烈，当日晚上便在金河休闲见面。

锡那罗亚方面的家主和少主没有和谈判团一起来，李易峰作为特别代表出席，引见孟凡星和杰瑞德•古斯曼认识。

虽然陈伟霆和奥维迪奥奠定了合作基调，但细节问题还要看大区主管一级的谈判。双方谈判团队加在一起三十来人，在谈判桌上拉开阵仗，从航线、费率、吞吐限额、交易监管、安全合作到信息沟通、攻守联盟范畴方方面面无一不需要落实落细。

孟凡星坐阵中央，从晚上七点到凌晨两点连续七个小时一步未动，谈判团的成员们各有侧重，孟凡星却要总揽全局权衡得失，一时一刻也不能放松。李易峰也不由得佩服，明白了她为何年纪轻轻就已经独当一面。

总体来说，谈判进展较为顺利，但在关键问题上双方依然有着不小分歧，首当其冲的就是陈氏如何处理金新月营运船只的问题。从一点多开始双方就谈到了这个问题，锡那罗亚方面表示：陈氏应当彻底切断金新月走私船的是东行路线，并积极配合锡那罗亚方面对指定的嫌疑船只进行检查。

这一点被陈氏方面立刻驳回，陈氏方面仅承诺，对确定来源的金新月走私船只将警告驱离，对不听劝阻坚持靠港的船只会利用警方关系扣押，所有驱离和扣押的船只会及时存证并向锡那罗亚通报。

锡那罗亚方面不接受——怎么算确定来源呢？如果船只没有靠港直接从中国领海经过了怎么办？

陈氏方面的代表一脸惊诧——什么？从领海经过也不行？你也太高看我们了吧！你去北京问问看他们管的了南海的自由航行吗？

锡那罗亚诘问——是你们当家人亲口承诺不再支持金新月向北美供货，难道不想履行义务吗？

陈氏的代表当然否认——按照陈总和奥维迪奥先生的共识，我们在香港不再允许金新月货运船只挂靠，这是我们的承诺，当然会尽到合作义务。

锡那罗亚说那不行，你们这么干根本保证不了切断金新月的供货线路。

陈氏代表则说船只不能在香港补给，一定能受到极大限制，你们划算的啊！

后来双方吵了半个多小时没有进展，孟凡星看看表也确实不早，干脆叫了停，说我们双方都回去再冷静思考一下，前面的谈判总体还是愉快的，相信分歧还是能解决的。

杰瑞德对孟凡星这个对手颇为尊重，同意暂停谈判“今天大家确实累了，我们也取得了不少成果。不过在对待金新月的问题上关乎我们的核心利益，请孟总回去再斟酌斟酌，希望能早日达成共识。”

双方约定休息七个小时，九点再继续。

————————————————

孟凡星从金河休闲出来带团队到雅行酒店休息，虽然刚刚经历七个小时的高强度谈判，但不见丝毫疲态，只是沉稳地问李易峰“目前谈判的重点还是对金新月的禁止通行范围，估计需要一到两天才能确定下来，白天的谈判您还参与吗？”

李易峰在谈判过程中完全旁观，既然已经引见过双方，谈判也已经步入正轨，有他没他都可以。

“如果能来我就来，有事的话我提前告诉孟总。”

孟凡星答应“好”

李易峰送谈判团到电梯门口，问孟凡星“孟总觉得我们对金新月的禁止通行范围能谈到哪里？”

陈氏和锡那罗亚的分歧如此大，谁不让步都不可能，是一定要相互妥协的，问题就在于双方的底线在哪里。

专用电梯已经在等候，孟凡星先安排一批谈判团的成员上了楼，看看李易峰，笑着说“是霆哥让问吗？”

这话是单纯打趣他和陈伟霆的关系？还是带些“除了霆哥，别人不够资格来问这个问题”的意思？

李易峰判断不好，于是只当听不明白地说“是我好奇。”

孟凡星和他身高差不多，目光从上到下快速地扫视他一遍，在他戴着的手表上略一停顿又很快移开。

“大概在琼礁和鸿麻岛之间”

李易峰不想她回答得如此爽快，愣了一瞬，才记起这是南海两座由越南实际控制的岛礁，比赤瓜礁和东门礁还要靠南。

孟凡星走进电梯，站在里面笑着对他说“李先生可帮我兜着些，不要这么早就汇报给霆哥了，万一谈不成，霆哥要怪我办事不力的。”

“孟总说笑了”

————————————————

李易峰到家时陈伟霆已经睡下，高伯把他放进屋，问他饿不饿，锅上煲了粥。于是他直接钻进厨房，小金正在备餐室里看书，见他进来便拿碗准备帮他盛。

李易峰没用他，自己接过来去灶上掀锅盖——是生滚牛肉滑蛋粥，他盛出一碗来，端着坐到小金对面“没事，你看你的，不用管我。”

说话间又发现小金手里的书是全英文的，于是好奇地翘起书皮“这什么书啊？”，看到了Organizational Behavior的字样。

“小金准备读MBA，最近用功呢。”高伯在旁边椅子坐下说。

李易峰惊讶万分，现在厨师行业竞争压力这么大吗？

“准备去哪里读？那你要出去上学了吗？”

“准备读港大，肯定不会出去，考上的话还是上班念书，最后论文能过就行。”

李易峰说“你比我厉害，我才读到本科，你学完就是硕士了。”

小金受宠若惊“没有没有，我哪能跟峰哥比。”

高伯在一旁搭腔“峰哥别寒碜他了，他这个年纪再不读点书，以后还能干什么？”

“怎么是寒碜呢？我认真的。”李易峰说

高伯看看他，说“峰哥真觉得他还行，有机会多指点指点他就是他福气了。”

小金忙在一边猛点头。

李易峰借用自己老师的经典语录“一起学习，一起学习。”

————————————————

陈伟霆留了话让他上楼睡，他吃过夜宵简单洗漱便进了房间。

陈伟霆侧卧着，呼吸声浅得几乎听不到，他轻手轻脚地爬上床，虽然柔软的床垫可以保证即使他在一边蹦床陈伟霆也不会感受到任何震动，但是就在李易峰刚刚坐下来时，陈伟霆就醒了。

“几点了？”

“三点”李易峰说。

“怎么这么晚？”陈伟霆翻过半个身问

“第一次谈判，我也不好中间开溜，就陪下来了。”

“嗯，饿吗？”

“什么？”

“这么晚饿不饿？”

“哦，在楼下吃过了。”

“吃的什么？”

“牛肉滑蛋粥”

“哦”

李易峰躺下来，看陈伟霆带着困意，白日的精明与威势荡然无存，一只凶残的大型犬科动物翻出了自己柔软的肚皮，对他放下戒备，于是某种奇怪的成就感很快占据了他——除了我，你们谁还见过这样的陈伟霆？

不对——

——可能还真有

草！

李易峰从没想过自己有一天居然会介意起陈伟霆的前任来。他从小优秀惯了，习惯于拥有别人没有的东西，那些稀有的、珍贵的、独一无二的，只要他看上的就一定能拿到手，于是眼界也越来越高，就像一个收藏家，最终能提起兴趣的只有世界上的孤品。结果有一天，收藏家发现自己喜欢的宝贝居然还有好几份一样的落在别人手里——这也太气人了！

他趴过去戳戳刚闭上眼的陈伟霆“哎，我没来之前，你年会都带他们去哪儿玩？”

陈伟霆迷迷糊糊，哪还跟得上李易峰的脑回路，就听见年会俩字，告诉他“你去问金阳”

李易峰咬牙“你带你的小情人们去哪儿玩还得问秘书啊？”

“集团年会我带他们干什么？”

“哦”

————————————————

李易峰睡了几个小时就到了陈伟霆起床的时间，他睁睁眼，看见陈伟霆兀自在穿衣服，就接着睡过去了，直到七点半闹钟响了才起，手机里已经发来好几条张海平的信息。

大意是中联办经贸处打来电话，曾和他一同参加过财政司茶话会的经贸处处长陈志团希望能邀请他共进午餐，地点约在距离中联办大楼不远的一处海景酒店。

李易峰给孟凡星发消息告诉她一会儿的谈判自己就不去了，接着在手机上登录了游戏APP——云峰别墅区里的信息管制确实十分严格，对一般的工作人员而言，他们只能使用陈氏自产的特制手机，由信息部统一预装软件。不过对待李易峰不太好跟普通员工一视同仁，在发现李易峰自行安装了手机游戏后信息部睁一只眼闭一只眼的放过了。

强大的监察技术让信息部可以筛查每一条从云峰发出的消息，但是对待在手机游戏中产生的数据他们显然没有那么认真了。

李易峰从游戏里的公会频道约好何思正，点了几个日常任务做掉，退出游戏下楼。

陈伟霆正在一楼办公，看见他探头随口喊他“没开会，进来吧”

他往前走两步说“没事，我就是一会儿出去，来给你说一声。”

“哦——对了，昨天半夜你是问过我什么事吗？”

“啊？什么事？”李易峰跟他大眼瞪小眼，似乎失忆了一样。

陈伟霆怀疑地看他“你没印象？”

“没有，我问的你吗？”

陈伟霆差点怀疑自己的记忆。

————————————————

张海平本想和之前一样安排武松带四名特调组的组员跟着去赴陈志团的约，但李易峰觉得实在没有必要“难道有人要暗杀我吗？你看中联办的主任出门有没有这么多人跟着？”

张海平只能问他“那您想怎么办？”

“让武松跟着就可以了，不用这么多人。”

张海平知道，李易峰和大多数被保护对象一样，新鲜劲一过就开始受不了身边时刻围着一群人的压迫和限制。

要说以陈氏在香港的势力，确实不至于让李易峰的安全受威胁，起码现在不会。可张海平很担心他一旦答应，以后形成惯例更不好改，于是只能哀求这位小祖宗“再给您安排一辆备用车，司机不跟着，就在车里等您行不行？”

李易峰勉强答应。

虽然李易峰最终只带了武松赴约，但陈志团的级别是正处，正常环境下根本没到配警卫的级别，所以见面时还是有些诡异。政府官员约见商人，双方带个秘书、翻译都还正常，带个保镖实在不是一般商人干得出来的事。

好在陈志团知道陈氏背景复杂，对陈氏如此小心谨慎比较理解。

房间是陈志团提前订好的，八楼朝海，李易峰见陈志团没带任何人独自前来，便让武松站到了外面，只自己和陈志团两个人坐到餐桌前，通知酒店来为他们上了菜。

陈志团客气地说“上次茶话会后就一直想找机会请李总出来坐一坐，感谢上次您从中斡旋，让我们的活动获得了圆满成功，可见陈氏不仅经营有道，而且有大义、有担当！”

李易峰心里冷笑一声，暗想：这误会可着实有些大，你要是知道他们陈氏的老大自己都承认自己不是什么好人，恐怕就不会这么想了。

“港府和中联办愿意同我们合作，也是对我们的信任，我们既然协助举办活动，当然要努力做好，这是我们分内之事，陈处长不必客气。”

“感谢是一定要有的，我回去后也向杨部长做了详细汇报，杨部长大加赞许，特别嘱咐我说‘对这样正直的朋友我们一定要感谢’。说来惭愧，我此前对李先生的了解很少，拜托同事找了很久关于您的资料，但都收获不大，想来想去还是先和您联络上。如果您有意的话，我们也可以试试后续再开展一些合作，比如金融投资，当然，其他方面的合作如果您有需求也完全可以提出来，我们都可以从中协调。”

陈志团这话说得很有底气，中联办是正部级单位，而且鉴于香港的特殊地位，香港中联办绝对是部级单位中最受重视的那部分。中联办想为一家企业协调什么事，还真没什么协调不下来的。

最大的问题是陈氏不用他们协调。

从中联办关注陈氏开始，陈氏旗下的产业从东南沿海到进军内陆，从地产行业到医药行业，就没想起过要用中联办，各级省市又没有傻子，看见陈氏这么座金山银山路过自己地盘，谁不想抢口吃的？优惠政策都是比着给，哪里用中联办去协调什么？

所以如果陈氏真有要中联办帮忙的事，那也不是一般企业的需求。如今陈志团先抛了橄榄枝出来，也想看看陈氏会不会接，愿不愿意和中联办接触。

李易峰听他开口就是投资，心里大概有了数，问道“您同事查到的资料，是关于金河信贷方面的吗？”

李易峰在陈氏的时间太短了，干的几件事也只有在金河信贷那段时间能公开可查。

“啊，是的，有一些。”陈志团说

“唔——我确实曾经在金河信贷做过些工作”李易峰说“不过我现在不负责了。”

“那您现在管理的业务是？”陈志团追问道

“最近会到东南亚。”

陈志团眼睛一亮“东南亚好啊！东南亚国家同我国关系比较好，发展上又慢一些，国家也在扶持企业，希望能让企业走出去。李总可能有所不知，我们贸易处在业务上直接受商务部领导，也就是说，您作为港商，如果在外遇到困难，我们是可以申请国家商务部甚至是中央为您解决问题的。”

“哦？”李易峰尾音上扬，有些兴趣地说“我以为贸易处的主要职能是解决港商在内地投资和内地在港经港投资问题，原来港商在国外的投资你们也可以管么？”

陈志团一听他对贸易处的职能如此熟悉，定是早就研究过，反而开心。真来个对业务一窍不通的，他更要担心是不是拜错了庙门。

“我们工作的最终目的是为企业解决困难，更好的造福百姓，只要抱定这个信念不变，工作方法可以灵活一些嘛。陈氏在内地投资这么多，极大带动了一些省市的经济发展，我们为你们解决一些问题也是应该的。”

陈志团一个天天跑业务的处长，这些话术随手拈来，想帮忙哪有找不出的理由呢？

李易峰也并不抵触他的示好，说白了，这就是陈志团见他对中联办较为亲近，想来争取他，同时将他作为观察陈氏的一个窗口。

“陈处长的意思我明白了。”李易峰说“有需要的话一定考虑您的建议。”

这个回答并不明朗，与陈志团的示好相比甚至有些冷淡。

陈志团没有多纠缠，转而换了一个话题“听说贵集团陈总的生辰快到了，如果可以，我们很希望能向陈总表示祝贺。”

“这个您可以和外联部接洽”，李易峰说。

陈志团有一瞬间的尴尬，见李易峰回答地还算真诚，于是说道“我们听说每年陈总的生辰，陈氏会举办一些活动，一些机构和企业会受邀参加——这个事您是不是有所了解？”

“算是略知一二吧”李易峰说

陈志团忙跟上道“我们对这个活动比较感兴趣，因为是您集团内部举办的，所以想来问问您，我们有没有可能参与进来？”

李易峰之前已经点明了让他去找外联部，陈志团仍执意来问他的意见，那很可能便是陈志团已经联系过了陈氏的外联部，但被拒绝了。对于企业来说，政府官员借一些重要节日或纪念日登门，这是增光添彩的事，有时求都求不来，像陈氏这样拒之门外的实在少见。李易峰想到之前在雅行酒店彩排时陈氏的森严戒备，不难意识到陈伟霆生辰宴的不同寻常。

“活动后天就要办了，您今天才走动，有些来不及吧？”

“当然不是为了今年”陈志团说“如果李总能帮我们找找渠道，明年能赶上就很好了。”

“我也只能是去问问”李易峰不想在这件事上大包大揽，陈伟霆的生辰宴要怎么办，他也得等到当天才能知道。

“那我先谢谢李总了。”陈志团敬了他一杯红酒。


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

李易峰跟陈志团见面，就不好和上次约赵岳一样中途离席去见何思正，于是由何思正提前准备了一对无线加密接发器。这东西辐射距离短，内置有简单加密算法，虽然落在密码专家手里时和明码没区别，但在这样的公共场合做一次性使用是够了。

李易峰把接发器扣在手里，给何思正发了显利工程在花旗银行的数字账户，加上了唐前司长的名字让何思正留意。

————————————————

十一月二十日是陈伟霆生辰的前一天，这一天从上午八点陈氏和锡那罗亚的谈判就开始了，李易峰则到的更早。

双方都知道这是个重要的时间节点，锡那罗亚知道陈氏一定想力求在二十一日之前取得一个好成果，能让当家人开开心心过自己的生辰，陈氏也知道锡那罗亚集团的重要人物马上就会到访香港，此时锡那罗亚谈判团一定也希望对上有个交代，主客观因素同时作用，使得谈判桌上的交锋愈发激烈。

此前双方已经将争议范围缩小到鸿麻岛和南华礁之间，南华礁再向南便进入马来西亚的实控范围，南华礁往北则是越南方面的活动范围，过了鸿麻岛一线便开始和中方、菲律宾的实控区域犬牙交错。

无论是马来西亚方面还是菲律宾方面，当地都有庞大的非政府组织势力，陈氏管不到，但是越南不一样——越南属于东南亚国家，虽然政府内部派系林立，但他们对非政府组织的打击力度较大，在南海海域上并没有大规模的非政府组织，锡那罗亚当然希望陈氏能发挥自己能量在越南海域上延伸控制，帮着他们狙击金新月。

双方在谈判桌上互试底线，拼实力拼脑力拼耐力，一口气连续十个小时谈到下午六点，翻译换到了第三轮，双方都已经接近极限。

古斯曼家族的重要成员明天上午十点就会抵达香港，锡那罗亚谈判团迫切地希望找到突破口。

在这样的背景下，孟凡星做出最后让步，陈氏愿意将控制线向前推进到琼礁一线，但作为交换，她要求双方达成一项协议，允许两方在贸易中派遣不超过五十人的武装人员，双方要保证对方的货物和人员安全。

这项协议对锡那罗亚集团来说作用不大，他们的船到德林达依港交货就走，所谓武装人员其实就是船上保卫人员，但陈氏在墨西哥有漫长的运输线，陈氏派出的武装人员将从墨西哥西海岸一路跟到北边境线，基本满足了安全需求，也断绝了锡那罗亚方面过度监视的可能，而且在边境小镇奥希纳加，一支五十人的武装就可以改变一场冲突的胜负了。

这是锡那罗亚必须考虑的问题，他们不会允许墨西哥出现另一股不稳定势力。

为了避免陈氏的武装人员在自己的地盘作怪，锡那罗亚集团回敬了一系列限制条件，如陈氏人员不得参与当地武装冲突；货物交易地点应提前向锡那罗亚报备；人员在货物押运途中仅拥有自卫权；在交易现场拥有一公里警戒区，不得在警戒区外活动等等。

但无论如何，在双方共同努力下，确实突破了第一个关键议题，让大家都松了口气。

“陈伟霆这个生日过的，可把别人都累死了”，李易峰坐在回云峰的车上想。

他进门时十点多，一般这个时间陈伟霆在看简讯，但今天有些特殊，周姨告诉他“明天事情很多，霆哥先歇下了，说让您回来也早些睡。”

李易峰上楼洗漱换了衣服，准备进屋时手在门把上放了一会儿，又收回来，回到厅里把桌上刚刚从衣服口袋里掏出来的烟拿起来，推开窗户，烟盒在手上转了几圈，终于还是甩出一根点上了。

——这种感觉太奇怪了。工作、回家、睡觉，一眨眼就是一天，熟悉的人和生活节奏，仿佛即使在这里住一辈子也不会有什么改变。硬要找一个词来形容他现在的状态，大概就是安逸。

这有点扯淡，抛开任务不谈，云峰这个说动枪就动枪的地方也和“安逸”两个字搭不上边，可他就是觉得，这地方似乎越住越舒服了。这大约就是自己生理和心理适应环境的结果了，他想，特情们总是不断在一个又一个环境中寻找自己的角色、扮演自己的角色、脱离过去的角色。

他想起何思正透过电码问他的问题：“你觉得陈伟霆信任你了吗？”

他需要提醒自己不能沉溺于当下的环境，保证自己可以随时做出果断行动。

墙边的挂钟已经指向十二时，他扔掉烟蒂，走入卧室。陈伟霆依旧醒了，不过这次只说了句“回来了？”

“嗯”李易峰上床躺到他身边，说：“生日快乐”

陈伟霆愣住，似乎消化了一下这四个字，回手按亮床头柜上的手机，看到时间显示着00：01，转过来对李易峰说：“谢谢”

李易峰和他交换过一个吻，两个人一同入睡。

————————————————

第二天一早刘金阳上门来将一天的安排递给陈伟霆。跟在刘金阳后面还有个李易峰没见过的人，拿了一沓会谈资料来递给陈伟霆，刘金阳帮着介绍道：

“茂才，这是李先生”

“李先生，这是金秘书”

李易峰想起之前陈伟霆给他看过几名备选秘书的资料，说“是二室的金副室长吧？”

金茂才一不知道A3的“李先生”已经住进了A2，二没料到对方如此熟悉自己，只谨慎地回应道“是，李先生好。”

————————————————

从九点开始宾客们就陆续抵达雅行酒店，其中需要陈伟霆亲自接待的有九位，时间从十五分钟到一小时不等。晚宴从六点开始，晚会表演从七点开始，持续到十一点。

白天的接待活动不需要李易峰陪同出席，不过李易峰说“日程都空出来了，我就在酒店里找个房间歇着好了，你有空就来光顾我一下。”

要不是刘金阳在场，陈伟霆就亲上去了。

李易峰跟着陈伟霆的车到的雅行酒店，张海平和武松及四名组员跟在车队后面，鉴于今天的场合过于重要，李易峰没和他们纠结随员人数。

沈士伦带一众手下在酒店迎接，他之前从穆舒文那里打听了些只言片语，到了这个位置该知道的事情也都知道，所以对李易峰出现在陈伟霆身边毫不意外。他没有对李易峰表现得过于熟络，只是递了个眼神过来，而后点点头，便算招呼过了。

雅行酒店里的安保比从前任何时候都更加严密，传媒集团为参加活动的人员发放储存有个人信息的铭牌，重要位置的安保人员持有指纹和面部识别机，人证一致才能进入。

陈伟霆简单慰问了传媒口上下负责人，而后在接待宾客的会议厅准备。接待贵宾的楼层警戒级别高，重要位置站满了人，全挂着陈办保卫室的铭牌。

李易峰干脆带着张海平和武松下楼，去看晚会演出厅的情况。管先善见着他还有些意外，说“您这么早就来了？”

“嗯，跟陈总一起过来的。”李易峰说

管先善一听这名字心里都“咯噔”一下——知道这是位大人物，不知道是个这么大的人物，顿时连该问些什么都有些拿捏不好“那您过来这边是？”

“陈总忙着，我就过来看看。”

管先善更不敢说话，还是张海平在后面说“管导不用陪我们，晚上时您多配合配合我们就行。”

管先善忙说“一定一定”

李易峰又转了一圈演出厅的情况，大厅布置了近百台圆桌，是晚会的主要活动场所。四周有卡座供客人一边交流一边观赏节目。两侧有特别通道，出去还有专供私密交流的雅间。

就在李易峰和张海平讨论会场布置时，恰巧陶蕊也进来了，身边还有和李易峰打过两次照面的小姑娘。小姑娘看见李易峰，眼睛一亮，一边拉陶蕊一边喊“峰哥”

李易峰微笑着点头回应。

张海平上次彩排没有跟着，不知道李易峰又见过小姑娘一次，怕他没有认出对方，在一旁提醒道“龙海娱乐傅芊”

李易峰便将名字也记了下来。

陶蕊看见李易峰却没有什么好脸色，转身便想拉着傅芊离开，傅芊似乎颇不赞同，拽着陶蕊劝了几句，但没什么作用，于是只好朝李易峰挥挥手跟着陶蕊走了。

张海平见了在一旁道“听滕程说，华宝和龙海两家针锋相对都快打红眼了，这两个人还能凑到一起，不知道最后谁能坑了谁。”

李易峰先前不知道两家公司的背景，只当两个人是真的关系好，听张海平这样一讲倒确实有些意外，但这些娱乐行业的事与他没什么交集，他也无意太过关注。

从宴会大厅走出来，又在酒店里转了一圈，高层电梯间已经被划为贵宾专用，有专人值守不允许演职人员靠近。机房戒备也格外严密，传媒集团信息部的技术人员将在这里监听从酒店拨出的每一通电话、发出的每一条信息。

最后找了个还空着的房间进去休息，从房间入口玄关处拿取了集成着酒店智能系统的ipad，把房间里的家电挨个开关了一遍。张海平从看他玩到顶灯的时候就知道这位小祖宗已然闲得无聊，建议道“这里有新上映的电影，您想看吗？”

“什么电影？”李易峰问

“都有，您挑挑看？”

李易峰自己溜到卧室去看电影，张海平一看他进了屋，干脆把门外站着的四个特调组的组员也喊进来和武松一起歇着，自己在客厅里开了电脑抓紧时间办公。

不一会儿李易峰又从卧室里出来，看厅里干坐着的武松和四个组员，问他们“你们想喝点什么吗？”

武松颇得亚洲人内敛的精髓，摆手说“不用”，还是张海平站起来说“我点吧”

李易峰把ipad递给他“给我也点一杯，咖啡就行。”

服务员很快把他们的饮料送来，李易峰抓着咖啡问武松几个“要进来一起看电影吗？变形金刚3。”

这回是真没人想跟上司一起看电影，而且几个人都说“看过了”，云峰里虽然对信息管制的严，但娱乐产品更新的十分迅速，新上映的影视剧、新上架的单机游戏，信息部都会第一时间放到内网上供员工体验。

李易峰听他们说看过了，也就不管他们，自己进屋去了。

客厅里的几个人喝着饮料低声聊天，话题很快就拐到了各种训练和招式套路上，不到一个小时已经演示上了。

雅行酒店知道了这个房间有集团的重要领导休息，赶紧安排服务员又给送了各种甜品水果，开始武松几个人还不敢多吃——怕上洗手间，李易峰出来看见一桌子东西没人动，便招呼大家不用客气。张海平心知他们几个今天多半就是充个门面，安保压力都在陈办保卫室的身上，他们今天能来纯粹是沾李易峰的光，也就松口给弟兄们放了假。

————————————————

陈伟霆在楼上接待来宾直到十二点多，抓紧中间四十分钟的休息时间下楼来找李易峰，推开门只见这边跟开了party一样，桌上吃的喝的都摆满了。

刘金阳跟在后面看见客厅里的情景也愣了，沉声问张海平“搞什么呢！”

——老大都忙成这样了，你们倒是悠闲的很？

陈伟霆倒没什么反应，扫一眼厅里没看见想找的人，自己就往卧室去了。

张海平在厅里小声道“阳哥您也没跟我说一声啊…”

李易峰坐在卧室里的大床上第二部电影刚看个开头，见陈伟霆进来回头问“你结束了？吃午饭没？”

“没有，在你这儿吃，下午一点还得上去。”

李易峰一看表“那你只有四十分钟，怎么不早告诉我？我给你提前点餐。”

“金阳都安排好了，一会儿就送来，在厅里吃吧。”

“哦，好。”李易峰赶紧从床上下来，说话间送餐的服务员已经到了，厅里特调组的几名组员早退到房外，服务员收拾餐桌上菜。

陈伟霆带着李易峰出来对刘金阳说“你们也找地方吃吧，这边让小海在就行了。”

刘金阳答应一声没有多待，张海平使个眼色给武松，让他跟到外面守着去了，只自己在房间里陪着陈伟霆和李易峰用餐。

李易峰等陈伟霆吃过几口，问他“上午是不是很忙？”

“嗯”

“下午还有几批？”

“五批。”

“那你晚餐还赶得上吗？”

“赶得上，下午到五点五十，时间正好。”

“那我什么时候去找你？”李易峰问

“你六点直接到宴会厅。”陈伟霆说

张海平为两人各盛出一碗汤摆到两人面前，陈伟霆看他一眼，好像想起什么，对李易峰说“还有，给你派人不是陪你玩的，安保工作有章法，你不要给小海工作加障碍。”

他话虽是对李易峰说的，说完却又看了张海平一眼。

张海平顿时心如擂鼓，陈伟霆当着他的面说李易峰，这意思太明显，分明要说的是自己——你是做秘书的，工作该怎么做你心里没有数吗？

陈伟霆把手下的得力精英派到李易峰身边又不是为了摆着好看，他进门时不说话不过是场合不对。刘金阳能当着特调组的组员训张海平，他却不能那样做——当众训特调组的人，日后特调组的工作都不好做了。此时只有三个人在场，他点出一句，就是要告诉张海平“这事我不满意”。

可张海平再一细想，又品出些更深的意思。陈伟霆关心李易峰的安保工作，说明他重视李易峰的安全——他可以不在乎，但我在乎。陈伟霆不满意他的工作，却不明言，全的还是李易峰的面子——你是他的人，我不越过他去说你。这份克制与尊重对陈伟霆和李易峰的身份而言实在匪夷所思，如果不是真将人放在心上，怎么会在一件小事上花这么多心思？

李易峰自然也听得明白，见张海平已经慌了神，赶紧接过来道“是是是，我的错，霆哥今天这么大喜的日子，法外开恩特赦了我行不行？”

张海平忙跟着认错“对不起霆哥，是我工作没做好。”

陈伟霆瞥李易峰一眼“下不为例”，实际说的是谁屋里几个人都有数。

————————————————

陈伟霆吃过饭和李易峰少坐片刻，很快便又赶着上楼。下午时间过的很快，从三点开始宴会厅里逐渐忙碌起来，李易峰也没真在房间里等到六点，提前就到宴会厅去候着。

将近六点时，宴会厅里的人越来越多，钢琴师现场奏乐渲染气氛，服务员引导着来宾到指定餐桌落座，每桌四到八人不等，前面的能够近距离直接欣赏演出，后面的便只能从悬挂屏幕的直播上观察细节了。

宴会厅里的服务员们经受了严格培训，李易峰虽然暂时挂了个内调处的铭牌不同于一般客人，但进门不久便有领班上前询问“请问是李总吗？”

张海平代为回答“没错”

领班随即亲自引李易峰到第三排中间的一张餐桌落座，这是目前已经入场的客人中最靠前的位置。这一桌共安排了四位，李易峰是到的最早的。第三排与前两排之间隔出了一条宽敞走道，一列服务员背向舞台而立，凡有再向前走的客人都被他们礼貌拦下了。

张海平又帮他理了理衣服，说“您要是没别的吩咐，我和武松就先出去了。”

宴会厅的入场人员有严格名单，不能携带随从。张海平和武松能跟进来一个是因为没到正式开始时间，另一个是因为雅行酒店对自己人放水，要是不见好就收，等人来请就不好看了。

李易峰刚想答应，一回头却在人群中恍惚看见了一个熟悉的身影，结果停顿半拍才说“好，你们走吧。”

等张海平和武松走出宴会厅，李易峰也跟着起身，沿着宴会厅侧排的卡座向后走去，尽量不引人注意，终于在中间靠后的位置上再一次看到了那道熟悉的身影，他眯起眼睛看清餐桌上写着58的号牌，到宴会厅门口找到迎宾的领班，问他“你手里有座位图吗？”

会场的重要人物早被交代到领班一级，见李易峰来问，迎宾领班马上从iPad中调出排座系统“除了前两排，后面的都有，您想查什么？”

李易峰接过iPad，找到58桌，点开客人信息，里面罗列着本桌客人的照片和基本信息，果然在其中见到了一个熟悉的名字——南嘉信息咨询公司（韩国）全禹健。

两年前他在韩国执行任务时曾见过这个人，这是一个走私掮客，同时贩毒贩枪，英籍韩裔，母亲是香港人。全禹健在道上有个出名的癖好，喜欢组织各类性party，不管男孩女孩都玩出了花样，不仅自己玩还要喊大家一起玩，而且口味重下手黑，落到他手里的人基本没有俩月就废了。最重要的是，不止他认识全禹健，全禹健也见过他，不仅见过他，在那场韩国毒贩的聚会上，他还被送上台唱歌助兴，全禹健甚至曾经暗示过他的老板想做个关于他的交易，那是他上次任务里唯一一次参加大规模聚会。最后那场聚会上的所有人都被成功逮捕——除了全禹健。由于想黑吃黑，全禹健的货箱里放的全是面粉，警方突击现场时没有抓住任何关于他贩毒的证据，最终甚至没能起诉他。

今天居然在这里遇见，李易峰满脑子就是四个字——冤家路窄。

这事情确实有些麻烦，诚然他每次执行任务总会在外形上有意做些变化，而且两年过去全禹健估计也不会对一位客户的小情儿再有多深的印象，但只要被全禹健认出来，就是前功尽弃。

他继续随意选择了几桌点开查看客人信息，又从其中见到了几个熟悉的机构，都是从事非法贸易出名的组织，终于明白为什么雅行酒店的安保要如此森严，为什么连中联办都被陈氏外联部拒之门外——这哪里是什么生日宴，这就是一个走私贸易链的交流会。而且以全禹健的犯罪规模还只能坐在第五十八桌，可见这还是个走私“峰会”。

————————————————

临近六时，宴会厅里宾客渐满，李易峰这一桌也已到齐。

六时整，伴随十八声钟响，宴会厅内转奏迎宾曲。

李易峰跟着大厅里纷纷起身的宾客站起来。一号门被礼宾小姐推开，陈伟霆与一众贵宾四十余人共同走入会场。走在陈伟霆身边的是位头发已经花白的老人，看样子在贵宾队伍中最为年长，陈伟霆侧首和他不时简短地交流几句，目光在大厅里飞速扫过，穿过服务员的间隙看到了第三排中央的李易峰，没有停顿地又收回去。

人群中有黑人、有白人，大部分人穿着西装，但也有人穿阿拉伯长袍等民族特色鲜明的服饰，李易峰在其中还看到了孟凡星和沈士伦。

李易峰被陈伟霆刚刚一眼看的脸上微微发热，在这几百人的大宴会厅里，他把他藏在最显眼的位置上，在众人注目之下，他们一转睛一合眸，传达出只有彼此明白的心意和秘密，给人以另类的刺激。

等陈伟霆转到第一排的中央落座时，李易峰才发现陪在他身边的还有位老人约莫已过花甲，从他的角度只能看到个侧脸，努力研究了一会儿才拼凑出个大概模样，想起在照片资料上看见过——陈氏金融集团的主事人杨奉久。

待前两排的宾客入座完毕，主持人登台对到场的来宾表示欢迎，而后由陈伟霆致辞并宣布开宴，李易峰看到周围不少人都戴起了翻译耳机。

陈伟霆从第一排中央位置起身，缓缓走上演讲台，站在一排四支话筒后，扫视一圈台下，随后朗声开始了他的讲话：

在我二十六岁生日之际，很高兴在这里，与来自各民族、各国家、各地区的诸位前辈和伙伴进行交流，我首先要向对我表示祝福的各位朋友说一声“谢谢”。

一九八五年，陈氏在香港成立，也是在这一年，我被我的父母带来这个世界。

陈氏成立时只有我的父亲和叔伯四位兄弟，今天陈氏仅在特贸行业已经拥有员工超过四十七万，感谢在陈氏成立之初为集团付出与牺牲的员工和所有为我们提供过帮助的伙伴，陈氏走到今天离不开你们的奉献。

二零零五年，当我从父亲手中接过集团时，我曾经许诺“我的一生，无论漫长还是短暂，都将奉献给集团”。今天在座的各位，或许有人也曾听过我就职第一年在这里的讲话，那时我还说过“我的一生是集团的，而陈氏的一生，无论漫长还是短暂，都将奉献给客户”，这是我代表陈氏做出的承诺，至今未变，今后也将永远不变。

过去六年里，我们每年业务增长量达到百分之八以上，客户稳定率在百分之七十六以上，订单违约率低于百分之五并且保持逐年降低态势，其中由渠道方导致的非意向性违约低于百分之一，百分之百进行了双倍理赔。

今年前三个季度，我们共完成一百万规模以上订单2176单，业务量同比上涨8.9%，季度间环比上涨2.7%到3.3%。是各位的信任给陈氏带来了飞速发展的机遇，陈氏也必将以更高的水准保障各位的切身利益。

当今世界从未和平，在非洲、在中东、在北美洲，冲突与对抗无时无刻不在发生，财富在高速转移，机遇与挑战并存。在风高浪急的淘金海上，陈氏愿意做一根缆绳，让各位可以通过我们，守望互助，都能满载而归。

未来，我们将继续加大对冲突地区的关注，扩充市场容量，提高运输通量，进一步丰富业务类型，满足客户多样化需求；加强体系建设，完善一站式代理，降低客户成本。

我们知道，即使拥有百年积淀，也不能避免几年一度的危机，只有经历无数次危机的洗礼才能成就家族之传承、集团之功绩。我们愿意接受考验，以客户需求为导向，积极变革，以众志成城之初心，世代传承之决心，服务客户之恒心，与各位共同争取一份永恒的财富。

最后，祝愿各位及家人，身体健康、平安顺意。

祝各位今晚愉快。

现在我宣布——晚宴开始！

宴会厅中掌声雷动。

陈伟霆将从祝语开始就定在第三排中央的目光收回，从演讲台上走下。

这只是一段十分简短的致辞，但在李易峰眼中，这却是他见过陈伟霆以来，陈伟霆最为耀眼的时候。

他全程脱稿，注视台下，强大而自信，胸中有丘壑，眼里存山河。他代表着整个陈氏，发言掷地有声，他身后有光，是众望所归、天意所属。

人浮于世，能遇到这样一个人已经难上加难，何况去拥有。

李易峰在台下有一瞬间的不真实感，台上的人离他太远，台上的世界离他太远，让他难以与那个深夜惊醒还会第一时间来关心他的人联系起来，直到陈伟霆熟悉的眼神递过来，终于让他确认，就是这样一个人，已经将他放在心上，再忙再累也不会忽略他。

他随着周围的宾客们一起鼓掌，心中百转千结，却无一言一语可以表达，唯有感叹造化弄人。

————————————————

随着陈伟霆宣布宴会开始，服务员推着餐车来为各桌上菜，李易峰这桌除了他其余三人都是有些年纪的中年亚裔男性，而且相互颇为熟悉，注意力自然就放到了他的身上，一杯酒喝过自然便有人同他搭话，说的倒是汉语“朋友在哪里做生意？”

李易峰答说“缅甸。”

坐在他对面的人恍然，马上又问道“听说陈氏和亚洲之虎在缅甸有合作了，是真的吗？”

李易峰想这也没什么好隐瞒的，便如实回答说“是，确实有。”

其余三人都低呼一声，跟着讨论道“能打开缅甸市场的话，后面这又是一个增长点，陈氏这些年发展真的太快了”

“之前一直传陈氏想从海上开一条线进东南亚，现在看来是真的了吧？”

“肯定是了。亚洲之虎能同意在自己地盘上合作，这事也少见啊。”

“肯定不好谈，不然几年前就听见风声了，怎么到现在才敲定呢。”

李易峰抓住空当又反问他们在哪里，两个答在非洲，一个在日本。

李易峰问他们“那边情况怎么样？”

一位非洲走私商说“非洲今年的单还真不少，他们干旱闹饥荒，枪比人命值钱，我问他们当地人，我说‘你们人都快饿死了，哪儿来的钱还买枪？’，他们说‘没枪就算有粮食也守不住，还是要死’——啧啧，确实太可怜了。不过非洲现在都快被抢空了，这地方的开发模式真应该变一变，你光压着它不发展，到时抢都抢不出东西来，这不是杀鸡取卵么？”

旁边的人说“您这是太忧国忧民，现在大伙儿顾不上呢，什么时候真抢空了再说。”

几个人笑起来，拉着李易峰又喝了一杯。

“日本今年情况不怎么好，海啸地震核泄露，东西出不去都压在国内了，占市场，再往里进不好进。而且赶上这种天灾，容易刺激民族性，把内部矛盾都压下去了。”

这人说完日本的情况又来问李易峰“看朋友面生，是不是第一次来？”

李易峰也不避讳地说“是”

对方问“我看您年纪也不大吧？有三十了吗？”

李易峰说“二十四”

旁边的人立刻说“年少有为年少有为”

日本走私商摇着头说“现在年轻人真是太厉害了，我每天看见家里那帮小辈，我就想，要是能有一个日后像陈总那样的，我就什么都不求了……”

两个非洲走私商都摆手“别想了别想了”，其中一个道“你也不要太自责，虽然你培养不出像陈总那样的人才，但是这里确实没你什么责任，你知道为什么吗？”

“为什么？”

“主要是祖上德没积够。”

“操”

李易峰也忍不住跟着笑，四个人笑完又一起喝了一杯。

这样吃吃喝喝，说说笑笑，讲些走私上的事但都聊的不深，到差一刻钟七点时，刘金阳从第一排走了过来。三位走私商看见刘金阳都纷纷站起来称呼道“刘总”，刘金阳简单招呼了他们，对李易峰说“您跟我来。”

三个走私商目光追着他们向场边移去，李易峰跟在刘金阳身后，途经席位纷纷问候他们，有人凑上来喊着“刘总”似乎想和刘金阳谈些什么，刘金阳或是回答“一会儿您来找我详谈”或是交代了其他时间，都应付过去，引着李易峰到了场边卡座区。

陈伟霆就坐在那里，身边是孟凡星和沈士伦，杨奉久没有在。见他过来，陈伟霆先招招手，孟凡星也跟着抬头称呼“李先生”，然后转头说“霆哥，我一会儿再来”，说完和沈士伦一同离开，刘金阳也走到后面的卡座上去和其他商人交谈。

李易峰坐下来，看着陈伟霆半晌没说话。

陈伟霆看他面色微红，问他“喝酒了？”

“一点，不要紧”李易峰说，然后说“你就坐在这边，不用再去谈生意了？”

“杨叔和凡星在。”陈伟霆说

“孟总这几天谈判很辛苦”李易峰说

此时两位着阿拉伯长袍的穆斯林朝他们走来，走在前面的蓄着浓密胡须，年纪不轻，跟在他身后的人则十分年轻，面上整理得非常干净。

陈伟霆起身和前面的穆斯林打了招呼，李易峰跟着站在一旁听，双方交流使用英语，倒没有什么难懂，都是些简单客套话，陈伟霆最后夸了后面的年轻人一句“很漂亮”，前面的年长穆斯林随即回过头说“你谢谢陈先生”，后面的年轻人突然就跪了下去。

李易峰吓一跳，迅速撤开一步。其一是怎么也没想到有人会在这个场合下做出这个动作；其二是按照伊斯兰教义，穆斯林只跪真主，绝少见他们在礼拜之外下跪，因此他完全没有思想准备。

相比李易峰的震惊，陈伟霆则没什么反应，似乎早预料到这一幕，等年轻人用手依次触碰了自己额头和他的鞋面，才说句“不用客气”。前面的穆斯林看见李易峰的反应，眼神古怪起来，但没说什么，很快带着年轻人离开。

等他们走远李易峰才小声问道“这是什么礼节？”

“一种印度那边的礼节，他对印度的文化比较感兴趣。”陈伟霆说

李易峰觉得这不是自己想要的回答，追问道“不是说不能带随从进来吗？”

陈伟霆神色有些怪异的看了他一会儿，然后说

“他不是随从，他是所有物。”

李易峰消化了会儿这句话，觉得自己对这场生日宴的认识可能还不够深刻，又想起刚刚那个古怪的眼神，便问“那他刚才那样看我，是怀疑我们的关系了吗？”

“你不喜欢？”陈伟霆突然问

“我有什么所谓？不是主要对你有影响么？”

陈伟霆笑了，似乎有些高兴，语调轻快地说“你第一年参加生日宴就坐在我身边，让他们还能怎么想？——总之不可能一点儿看不出来，再说他今年本来还想送我一个小孩儿，是我没答应。”

“还？”李易峰咬文嚼字地问“以前送过？”

陈伟霆虽然觉得这没什么不好承认的，但又觉得李易峰要是为这个不开心自己实在有点冤，于是略做修饰“他就喜欢这个，跟他做过买卖的基本都送过。”  
  
李易峰“哦”一声，说“那肯定很漂亮了”

“没你好看。”

陈伟霆毫无身份形象包袱，反倒是李易峰冷不丁被这种低级没营养的情话震住了，眼睛飞速扫了一遍四周确认没人听见才放心下来，脸比刚来的时候还红，闷下头不再说话。

七点的钟声响起，大厅内灯光渐暗，演出拉开序幕。  
  



	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

演出第一个节目是芭蕾舞《祝祷曲》，舞团选择象征圣洁的白色舞服，选曲节奏明快，舞风庄重大气，整齐的律动和某些国际通用的意象手势传递出祝福与祈祷。

舞台之外暗沉的灯光给了李易峰掩护，他挨着陈伟霆，一边看表演一边说“你知道吗，那个领舞叫齐芳洲，我大学时就看过她的采访，唱歌跳舞都特别棒，那时很喜欢她。她的演出都是自己编舞，我把她的表演都找来看过。她现在的作品比以前更大气了。”

陈伟霆听他讲完，说“那一会儿你请她来喝一杯？”

“不要”

“不是很喜欢么？”

“看演出就好了，不要打扰人家。”

第一场演出完毕后，齐芳洲带舞团退场，在两个节目短暂的间隔中，李易峰看到大厅里的人们借机相互交流，或俯身耳语，或二三人相约到一旁的卡座交谈，餐桌上的主食也被陆续撤下，换成各类甜品酒果。

陈伟霆侧着头拾起之前的话题“你刚刚说到和锡那罗亚的谈判是吧？我上午和华金正好聊到了缅甸的事。现在缅甸军政府对美国和西方的态度不断软化，民盟参与执政的日子不会太远，缅甸很可能成为东西方争取的一个焦点，金三角的没落几乎已经注定，中国在这一地区的干预决心很大。华金也对缅甸的变化比较感兴趣，一个是东亚的毒品市场失去金三角后他们就有了机会，另一个还是关注缅甸的自然资源政策，现在缅甸境内有一大部分资源分散在民族地方武装的手里，随着毒品种植面积下降，各个民地武的经济来源会更加向自然资源的开发倾斜，短时间内缅甸政府很难收回资源开发权。他知道我们跟缅甸的民族地方武装关系比较尖锐，所以和我商量要不要合作一起做民地武的生意。”

李易峰先是吃惊古斯曼家族的家主华金亲自来了香港，接着疑惑地说“他知道我们和缅甸的民地武是敌对关系，还问我们要不要跟民地武做生意？”

“对啊”陈伟霆理所当然地说，然后像出题一样问他“能不能想明白为什么？”

李易峰摇头“总不能是他拿了民地武的钱来当说客了？”

陈伟霆莫名其妙地看他“你到底知不知道钱是怎么赚的？”

陈伟霆都这么问了，李易峰就算觉得自己知道也只能说不知道。

他继续摇头：“不知道”

但陈伟霆仍然继续问道“那你也跟着听了几天的谈判，知道华金的主要客户都在哪里吗？”

这个问题李易峰倒是在谈判团准备的资料上看见过“主要在泰国、越南和中国南方的一些省份。”

“缅甸有吗？”

“非常少。”

“为什么？”

“太穷了，我看了当地的市场调查，缅甸市场上的走私品大多从邻近的泰国输入，成本很低。”

“经济不是唯一影响因素，还有需求的迫切程度——你见过吸毒的人吗？”

李易峰点头。

“毒品赚钱，因为对瘾君子来说那是刚需，他们离不开，所以倾家荡产也不在乎。同样，对于一般人来说，生存就是最大的挑战了。像缅甸民族地方武装现在的情况，人有吃的就行，你要卖他们西装领带，你就赔死了。”

李易峰思考着说“他们现在愿意买的……估计也就是枪支弹药了。”

“是啊”陈伟霆说“所以你应该猜得到，华金是乐见我们和民地武的冲突的，打起来才有需求，他有什么好帮着讲和的？”

“那他为什么找我们？”

“不找我们找谁？他自己卖武器给民地武再看着民地武来打我们吗？”陈伟霆语调一转“谁规定打仗就不能做生意了？”

李易峰哑口无言。

“借着民地武和政府军和我们的冲突，由华金的人出面和民地武合作，不好吗？”

李易峰有些结巴地说“对……对冲吗？”

陈伟霆想想说“也可以这么理解，不过这个收益上可不存在亏损。”

李易峰结结实实被这个操作惊了一把，他一向知道陈伟霆看人看事眼光独到，但怎么都没想到，陈伟霆仿佛是居高临下一般俯瞰着整个缅甸，他既和政府军合作，也要和反政府军合作，既和朋友做生意，也要和对手做生意，两边打的越凶，他赚的越多。不管是提出这个建议的华金还是已经在考虑的陈伟霆，他们看中的只有缅甸能给他们提供的资源，只要能从这里攫取到最大利益，他们不在乎合作的是政府军还是反政府军。

李易峰还想说话，但被身后一个声音打断：

“威廉”

李易峰回头，看见一位西方人长相的年轻男子，手中拿着一杯香槟，几步走到他们面前，将酒杯轻轻前举示意，开口却是标准的汉语

“生日快乐”

陈伟霆坐在沙发上，身子前倾从桌上拿起一只酒杯回敬“谢谢”

男子喝过酒，立在原地沉默片刻，在陈伟霆和李易峰之间来回看看，突然笑道“一年不见，又换人了？”，接着便坐到矮桌上问李易峰“小兄弟，怎么称呼？”

男子看起来亲切友好，但李易峰敏锐的知觉告诉他，对方对他有着极大敌意。对方特殊的称呼和随意的姿态都显示了和陈伟霆之间非同寻常的关系，他没有回答，转头去看陈伟霆——这怎么回事？

陈伟霆见他看自己，说道“这是罗氏的小公子，罗福勒斯·乔格。”

他为李易峰介绍完，却没再转过来为乔格介绍李易峰，乔格等了一会儿，见陈伟霆没有再开口的意思，笑出一声，阴阳怪气地说

“可以啊威廉，你居然会拉偏架了”

但他的目光很快被李易峰左手的腕表吸引过去，本就不深的笑容渐渐消失，幽幽地说

“看来这一个你很喜欢”

他说完停顿几秒，脸上突然又挂出笑容，向陈伟霆问道

“这次是不是能超过一年？”

“乔格”陈伟霆警告性地叫他名字

“好我不说了”乔格投降道“你们调情，我一会儿再来。”

他挑衅地扔给李易峰一个眼神，站起来走了。

李易峰叹气道“看来你身边这个位置还真是不好坐，连面都没有见过的人也要来针对我”，然后问陈伟霆“他是不是喜欢你？”

陈伟霆沉默了一会儿，说“他在云峰住过一段时间。”

他说的很隐晦，但李易峰毫无障碍的理解了这句话的意思——这不仅是陈伟霆过去的情人，还是一个陈伟霆至今仍在联系的情人。动物的本能给他带来了强大的危机感和占有欲，他克制地说“我怎么觉得他精神上不大正常？”

不料陈伟霆并没有反驳，只是说“他疯起来的时候确实很会出人意料”，见李易峰的注意力已经被乔格带跑了，陈伟霆也不急于拉回来，而是就事论事地说“罗氏主导着美国市场，美国又在欧洲有那么大影响力，我在欧洲的时候当然免不了和罗氏打交道，就是那会儿认识的乔格。”

“那得有很多年了？”

陈伟霆回忆了一下“我十六岁去的欧洲，认识乔格大约是十八岁。”

“哦，八年了”，李易峰说。

陈伟霆平铺直叙“他那时不受家族重视，我们打过几次交道后大概有些信任，聊着聊着成了朋友。后来我接管集团，有一年多没有见面，07年的时候他来找我谈合作，才住下来。”

“哦，然后你把人家甩了，又换了好几个？”

“他故意那么说，他走是因为罗氏有变故需要他回去，后来确实又找过一个男孩，留了一段时间就放走了，然后就遇到你了。”

“那倒是难怪人家怨你，大约是没想到回了趟家你就找了新欢？”

陈伟霆终于没法忽视他家小祖宗的别扭，问道“现在是他怨我，还是你怨我？”

要说就这么承认吃醋吧，李易峰也不甘心，可是否认吧，也不至于这么敢做不敢当，于是干脆不说话，反正意思摆在那里，两个人都明白。

“那怎么办？”陈伟霆无奈地说“我那时也没想到还能遇见一个你。”

十八岁的陈伟霆没有想过自己日后会遇到一个这样喜欢的人，就像当年站在红旗下宣誓的李易峰不会想到自己日后会喜欢一个走私商。

李易峰犹如被一盆凉水兜头泼下，猛然清醒，他想，你遇见我有什么好呢？等我们分开的那天，或许有一个乔格在，不是件坏事吧。

他抓起桌上一杯红酒将杯口放在唇边，含浑地说“还能怎么办？看表演吧。”

节目已经进行到第三个，是一首四人小合唱，两个人静静听完，和大厅里的宾客们一起鼓了掌，借着演出空档，陈伟霆平静地说“我和乔格并不合适，从各方面来说都是，他心里也是明白的。”

“我看可不像”李易峰说

陈伟霆摇头说“你不了解他”

“跟你相比确实是。”

陈伟霆对他言语之中的火药味耐受度极好，故意曲解他的意思道“你是在得意自己对我的了解吗？”

李易峰冷笑一声“我没那么不知天高地厚，您这么莫测高深，我哪能参得透。”

“所以我讲给你啊”陈伟霆挨在他耳边，几乎是用气声说“才让你陪我过个生日就不高兴，以前的事又不能瞒着你，这会儿怎么不说是我大喜的日子了？”

李易峰丢盔弃甲，身下眼看就要起反应，什么吃醋嫉妒顿时全都顾不上，蹭着往外挪开一点，声音都虚了“…你好好说话”

陈伟霆笑着坐正，才慢慢说“乔格和我不一样。罗氏传承快两百年，在美国走私界有一句话——要么有经营许可，要么有罗氏许可，政府备案可以没有，罗氏的招呼最好要打。他们不仅掌握着美国本土上的走私贸易，在军方和政界还有庞大势力，这股影响力伴随着美军的海外基地一直延伸到欧洲、非洲、澳洲。总览全球特贸市场，罗氏一家独大，占据百分之三十到四十，是我们的五倍还多。罗福勒斯家族这一代有四名男性具备继承资格，但是罗福勒斯家族指定下任继承人时乔格太小了，他毫无根基，不仅被放弃，还被流放到欧洲。欧洲这地方和别处不一样，几十年的冷战给欧洲留下了大量问题，它有庞大的本土势力，还有强大的外力干预，中东的阿拉伯人、前苏联的遗留力量都在那里，这让罗氏在欧洲的发展不可能像在非洲和澳洲一样随意，和美国本土更加没有办法相比。

我一开始到意大利是白手起家，亲自盯着人从打地桩干起，罗氏虽然再差也还能排的上号，但大有大的难处，乔格最糟糕的时候，一个月被刺杀39次，他几乎拼凑不出一个完整的卫队。他是个有野心的人，要强，自尊心重，说什么也要在欧洲搏个地位，我们认识后发现彼此处境有些相似之处，性格上也有相像的地方，合作算是互惠互利。我那时没想到我会那么早回香港，父亲病重的消息来的很突然，到我接管集团前后只有不到三个月。

我接这个位置之后形势就又不一样了，在欧洲时就我一个人，光脚不怕穿鞋的，我可以和乔格绑在一起，赢了一步就可以挤进欧洲的一流势力，输了大不了重新再来。但我做陈氏的家主，不可能用整个集团陪他玩。我们一年多没联系，欧洲的事务我都交给别人去出面，直到07年他亲自来香港找我，让我帮他回美国。那时集团内部已经基本稳定下来，发展也不错，我告诉他，我可以出钱，但不会站队，罗福勒斯家族的内务，他自己去解决，他也同意。他住在云峰，一方面名正言顺借我的力量去拉拢在罗氏总部的一些人，另一方面也是让我安心，保障我们合作的顺利进行——这是个交易。”

李易峰没想到陈伟霆一开口居然说了这么多，舞台上的歌声成了背景，他看着陈伟霆一边回忆一边讲述过去的事。他当然不会纠缠陈伟霆和乔格之间的故事，如果连未来都不能保证，又有什么资格揪着过去的事不放呢？

陈伟霆似乎真的不打算对他隐瞒什么，接着说道“一开始我们确实没想有太深的关系，不过住的时间一久，发生一些事情是难免的。08年罗福勒斯家族的继承人暴毙，罗氏家族长老会需要重新选择继承人，这是乔格的机会。他跟我商量回美国的事，期间也确实提过不想断和我的关系。但是他的目的已经达成，继续下去对我们双方都没有好处，适可而止，也算是好聚好散了吧。那会儿乔格问过我一个挺奇怪的问题，他说‘你能不能不管什么好处，只说你想不想和我继续下去’，我说‘这是一件事’。”

他突然看李易峰一眼

“后来我遇到你，才明白他的意思，喜欢一个人，确实很难全部用理性判断和他有关的事。”

李易峰清咳一声，赶紧引开这个话题“乔格后来拿到继承人的位置了吗？”

“罗氏那么大一个家族选继承人哪有这么简单，从长老会确定候选人开始，要有五年观察期，五年后才会做出继承人选择。”

“那要到后年了”李易峰计算着说

“对。”

“如果乔格能继承罗氏，对你会很有利吧？”

陈伟霆摇头“人坐一个位置之前和之后的想法是不一样的，了解自己的人如果做起对手来，也是致命的。”

这本是说他和乔格之间的关系，李易峰听来却难免联想起自己。他努力抛开这些乱七八糟的想法，将陈伟霆和他说的这些事捋出时间线，然后便想起一个人来——“付子宣”

这个赵新伍警告过他不要提起的名字，是什么时候开始出现在陈伟霆身边的呢？陈伟霆说07年集团内部已经稳定下来，是否指的就是付家的变故？

当他静下心来整合自己的已知信息，便发现事实恐怕远不止这些。五年前是陈伟霆刚接手陈氏的时候，付子宣能代替陈伟霆批文，说明他深得陈伟霆信任，而且绝不是一年两年就能养成的信任，一定是陈伟霆很早就发展的心腹。如果在欧洲时乔格和陈伟霆真的相互了解到了一定程度，乔格很可能知道陈伟霆身边有付子宣这么个人。而在陈伟霆和乔格断开联系的一年多里，身边跟着的就是付子宣，付家倒后乔格又找上门来，实在抓的好时机。

不管陈伟霆是不是仍有隐情，他愿意将过去的事这样一点一点讲出来，李易峰就没什么好挑的，他看着大厅里熙攘的人群——陈伟霆会不知道今天在这里能遇见什么人吗？

——当然不会

所以陈伟霆坚持带他来，就是希望借这个机会，让他见陈伟霆见过的人，听陈伟霆做过的事，一步一步，拉近两个人的世界。

陈伟霆不会想到，这一切早就注定是徒劳无功。

————————————————

演出进行到第六个节目时，李易峰注意到有几位首场演出的舞蹈演员走进了大厅，他们的演出服没有换，在服务员的指引下到大厅中几处位置上落座，旁边马上有宾客靠上前拉着她们喝起酒来。

齐芳洲并不在其中，李易峰眼看这气氛有些不对，微皱起眉，对陈伟霆说“你请客人也不挑一挑，什么色鬼都能来么？”

陈伟霆无妄之灾遭习惯了，半点脾气没有，申诉道“这可不是我强迫的，客人看中哪位演员可以请服务员带话到后台，演员同意的话就到前面来见，不同意就不见，两厢情愿的事怎么也要怪我？我难不成还能逼良为娼？”

李易峰无话可说，但还是争辩道“这都是些小姑娘，被找到头上怎么敢拒绝？以后遭报复怎么办。”

陈伟霆失笑道“你当是地痞流氓？占不成便宜还要报复？”

他哪知道在李易峰心里这帮走私贩子比地痞流氓穷凶极恶多了，地痞流氓再怎么也不敢随便搞出人命来，现在坐在这里的这些人，身上背着多少条人命怕是数都数不清了。

“就是个游戏而已”陈伟霆说“每一个人都希望找最好的，但最好的只有一个，而被拒绝的人总是会丢面子。在发出邀请时会不会有人竞争，对方会不会同意自己的邀请，这都是需要考虑的因素。既然是游戏就有规则，玩不起就不要玩，玩了还要耍赖，会没朋友的。”

在李易峰听来这些话不外乎就是说——都是道上有头有脸的人，做事也要讲究一些，不然别人看不起。他心里翻个白眼——一帮职业罪犯还真搞出优越感来了。

但陈伟霆话锋一转，却是说道“不管台下的观众，还是台上的演员，都是一样。我这儿又不是开法院的，没有惩前毖后止恶扬善的义务。他们为了名利来这个台上演出，就是做好了准备，否则他们可以不来，没人逼他们。”

李易峰掰扯不过，只能不跟他计较“这也能讲出理来……”

陈伟霆也奇怪“你难道还盼着我没理吗？”

李易峰无言以对。


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

傅芊的节目排在第七个，由她领衔带领其余八名舞者表演了一支水袖舞，专为这支舞蹈设计的演出服完美衬托出傅芊的姣好身材，搭配舞台效果设计的干冰与水雾，让整台表演仙意十足。台上的傅芊与台下大不相同，少了几分可爱活泼，多了几分妩媚。李易峰和她有几面之缘，认认真真看了全场。

陈伟霆除了开始时看一阵，后来便不大专心，看他神情专注，在旁边问“这个也喜欢？”

李易峰如实回答“确实跳的很好啊。”

陈伟霆点头“舞确实不错”

李易峰听他话里有话，又不明说，干脆问他“你想说什么？”

陈伟霆沉吟一会儿，还是只说“我们等等看”

李易峰没有等太久，第八个节目到后半段时，他就看见场边的大门打开，傅芊走进了大厅。

陈伟霆噙着笑问李易峰“有没有想到她会进来？”

李易峰当然没想到，他印象里的傅芊怎么也不像是会来陪酒的性格，他难以置信地问陈伟霆“你刚才就知道她会进来？怎么看出来的？！”

“看表演啊——你瞪着两只大眼睛在那里看这么半天，都没看出她在想什么吗？”

李易峰看看舞台，再看看陈伟霆“这……怎么看出来的？”

他这副样子可爱的很，陈伟霆干脆卖起关子来“用心看啊”，脸上表情分明写着：来贿赂我啊。

李易峰坚决不向恶势力妥协——他好歹还见过傅芊几次，都没看出端倪，陈伟霆就算再厉害也不能一打眼就看出傅芊的性子了，这还是人吗？陈伟霆真有这么厉害，自己还有的混？——这么邪门，必有蹊跷！

他戳陈伟霆“你看现在台上这些人，有谁会进来吗？”

陈伟霆知道他是想找规律，配合着点了三个人，结果进来两个，都中了。

李易峰一头雾水，下一场表演是钢琴独奏，他盯着进大厅的两个人不放，看着她们和宾客谈笑风生，结果也没能找出什么共同点来。他转头接着去找傅芊，大厅里已经有不少人坐到了两侧卡座，中间人群稀疏，他一眼望到大厅后半场，看到坐在那里的傅芊，而傅芊身边的人他也认识，正是全禹健。

陈伟霆在旁边正有点郁闷，本来还是陪自己看节目，这回变成光看演员不看自己了，台上看不够台下还追着看，他后悔地拉李易峰“算了，我告诉你吧”

李易峰很有气节“不要，你不许说！我自己看！”

陈伟霆彻底郁闷了。看李易峰回着头半天也没转回来，问他：

“看什么呢？”

说着也顺着他目光向后看去，看到正交谈的傅芊和全禹健，“咦”了一声，有些意外地说“怎么是他？”

李易峰转回来问“他怎么了？”

陈伟霆想了一会儿，叫来一边执勤的保卫室特勤，吩咐说“去问问刚才水袖舞领舞的那个女孩儿是谁叫进来的”

特勤答应一声到场边去找了传话组的领班，不一会儿就回来报告说

“是光辉组织的亚伯先生叫来的。”

陈伟霆给李易峰解释“就是你刚刚见过的那个穆斯林。”

李易峰就算不认识亚伯也知道里面有问题“那她怎么跑后面去了？”

全禹健和傅芊他都认识，还有一个知道他底细，他自然关注的很，但对陈伟霆来说这就是一个掮客一个艺人，连给他敬酒的份儿都没有，问过一句就没了兴趣，意兴阑珊地说

“他们自己的事，别管了。”

李易峰心不在焉地把目光放回钢琴师的身上，时不时又想再去瞟一眼身后。他这样心神不定，陈伟霆也觉得没意思，问他“就这么好奇？”

李易峰小鸡啄米似的点头。

陈伟霆只能认栽，他把刚刚跑腿的特勤又叫过来，对他说“刚刚让你问的那个女孩儿，去让小林查一下她在下面说了什么。”

逢此重大活动，林诚总管一切安保要务，根本没有在大厅里看节目的福利。陈伟霆知道安保工作的不容易，没有大事一般也不会给林诚另派任务，但奈何李易峰一门心思钻这个牛角尖，他也就只能在牛角尖上捅个窟窿免得把小祖宗憋着。

特勤领命而去，陈伟霆接着半哄半劝“让小林帮你去打听，可以好好看节目了吗？”

李易峰恢复兴致，看着刚刚走上台的乐团，突然想起什么似的，戳着陈伟霆问“你说他们一会儿谁会进来？”

陈伟霆恨不得拍死刚刚提这件事的自己。

————————————————

雅行酒店的中央指挥室修建在地下二层，不同于楼上仅携带了橡胶棍和电棒等防暴装备的安保人员，指挥室外的酒店保卫部成员全副武装。他们是雅行酒店的快速反应分队，作为需要经常接待各级高层人员的雅行酒店，他们的快速反应力量在云峰保卫处内具有重要地位。他们的装备对标驻外一级基地。重大活动任务期间对他们提出的要求是“一秒钟出发，一分钟到位，一切情况都能处置”，此外涉及陈伟霆出席的活动，云峰保卫处还会派出特勤人员，可以说给活动安全上了双保险。

此时的中央指挥室里，几十名技术人员在各自的计算机前观察着酒店大楼的每一处动态。指挥室前24平米的LED大屏上正以32分屏的形式投放着各关键地点的实时视频讯息，林诚坐在指挥室的正中央，眼睛紧盯在大屏上。他的两边是传媒集团的保卫部信息处处长和雅行酒店的保卫部部长。

桌子上的通话器突然响起来“报告林处，陈办保卫室的人要见您。”

这是负责贴身保护陈伟霆的部门，林诚不敢大意，赶紧嘱咐身边两个人“帮我盯一会儿”，自己起身往外走去。

保卫室的特勤向他转达了陈伟霆的要求，他说“好，我马上办”，接着回到指挥室便拿起通话器开始安排

“监控组注意，宴会厅58桌的图像切大屏”

监控组随即找到了三个对应摄像头，将监控图像投放到控制室前的LED显示屏上。

此时58桌上全禹健身边已经没有其他人，不符合保卫室特勤的描述，林诚下指令——“往后退”

监控组打开四倍速后退。

林诚继续要求——“8倍”

监控组把后退速度又翻了一倍，全禹健身边很快出现了一个女人

“停”

监控组敲下暂停键。

林诚用激光笔把全禹健和傅芊圈起来“要他们正面”

监控组于是将正对他们的摄像头图像放大为全屏，同时借助人脸识别系统直接导入数据标注两个人的个人信息。

林诚的激光笔停在傅芊身上说“把她进大厅后的录像都找出来，让读唇语的人过来。”

被喊来的唇语专家是保卫处的特勤，他们就在指挥室外的指定地点备班，一旦发生雅行酒店无法处理的问题，他们是最后保障。

根据要求，唇语专家仔细研究了傅芊进大厅后的交谈内容——傅芊首先和光辉组织的亚伯发生了交流，都是普通寒暄，时间不久傅芊便到了全禹健身边。

在全禹健这里唇语专家也遇到了困难——全禹健的父母是在香港认识的，他父亲的粤语很好，后来他父母结婚后很长一段时间居住在韩国，因此全禹健从小生长的语言环境是粤语和韩语，英语是后来习得，咬字发音习惯都与英语母语的人群有很大差异，唇语专家研究了很久进展依然不大。

问题很快反馈到林诚手上，林诚当即命令：在内调处和保卫处范围内寻找朝鲜族会读英文唇语的人。

但这样的人找起来需要点时间，林诚接着下了第二个命令：确定在傅芊和全禹健谈话过程中曾路过的服务员名单。

大厅的服务员是按区分组，不存在服务员满场乱转的情况，确定区域后来回经过的服务员只有几个人。监控组用人脸识别系统读取了服务员编号。

通信组随即呼叫了宴会厅现场会务主管“这里是总指挥室，通知服务员74号、78号、80号到换班室待命。”

传媒集团的保卫部信息处处长主动请缨“林处，我陪专家到现场去问情况。”

现场的服务员确实训练有素，尽管毫无准备，但面对突如其来的盘问他们仍然准确地回忆出了自己听到的只言片语

“客人点过两杯酒，艺人没有拒绝”

“客人夸她说舞蹈跳的很好”

……

“艺人说她有一个朋友”

唇语专家马上问道“听到这个朋友的名字或者其他信息了吗？”

78号服务员摇头说：“没有”

唇语专家用iPad调出监控视频，找到对应时间前后录像研究了一会儿，联系指挥部要求：“请调一下目前在酒店里的艺人名单，华裔，姓名两个字的。”

————————————————

得益于整个安保系统的高速运转，李易峰在十五分钟后就得到了一份报告，送报告来的人汇报说：“这是初步分析，具体情况还在核实。”

报告的内容也很简单：傅芊受到亚伯邀请，后主动联系全禹健并尝试向他介绍艺人陶蕊，全禹健表示同意。目前尚不明确傅芊与全禹健此前是否认识、不明确介绍目的。

傅芊拥有如此明确的目的性，她一定对全禹健有所了解，而全禹健在私生活上的名声如此之差，只要稍做打听就不难知晓，即便如此傅芊仍要将陶蕊介绍给他，很难说不是一个有预谋的举动。

傅芊看上去如此热情可爱的一个女孩子居然心机如此之深，下手如此之狠，让李易峰也有些心底发寒。他本就对抢了陶蕊机会这件事抱有歉意，有心帮她躲过这一劫，又想到里面还牵扯着全禹健，顿时有了计较。

他凑在陈伟霆耳边轻声说“我去后台一趟”，然后一边给张海平发信息，一边往出口走去。

陈伟霆看完报告自然也猜个八九不离十，只是两个艺人之间的明争暗斗尔虞我诈，实在入不了他的眼。听见李易峰说想去后台，本来还想着劝一劝——所谓有人的地方就有江湖，这种小把戏遍地皆是，你管的过来么？——但还没等他想好说法，李易峰已经走了，他坐在原地恨恨地想：估计自己才是今天最可怜的人了。他叫过保卫室的特勤，让人赶紧去告诉林诚不必再细查，为一个小演员大动干戈实在没有必要。

————————————————

李易峰走出宴会厅，张海平带着武松站在外面，告诉他刚刚获得的消息“陶蕊在龙海娱乐的化妆间里”，说完便带路直奔后台而去。

龙海娱乐的化妆间里除了陶蕊还坐着其他演员，他们刚刚结束演出，意犹未尽。为了适应舞台灯光，演员们的妆彩都偏厚，浓墨重彩中，陶蕊只着淡妆，穿着泛白透粉的长裙，反倒有些清水出芙蓉，天然去雕饰的韵味。

李易峰推开门见傅芊不在，直接朝陶蕊说道“陶蕊，有话想和你说，请出来一下。”

陶蕊静静看着他，说：“我不认识你。”

被张海平叫来的导演助理正好赶到，见状直接招呼其他人道“来，除了小陶其他人都出来。”

其他演员可没有陶蕊这样的毅力，被导演助理叫了，纷纷走出化妆室，只留李易峰和陶蕊两个人，张海平为他们带上门，和武松守在外面。

这样的特权让陶蕊厌恶又无力，在已经因此失去上场机会的陶蕊看来更像是某种耀武扬威，处于弱势的她不由得担心自己的安全，她站在化妆台前警告说：“这里有监控的！”

李易峰瞥了眼墙上挂着的摄像头，问她说“你连我都这么怕，为什么敢让傅芊替你去找全禹健？”

一丝犹豫在陶蕊的脸上一闪而过，她反问“这和你有什么关系吗？”

“看来你对我成见很大”李易峰说“不过我还是希望你能听我一句劝，你能够被送来本身已经很优秀了，不要因为一时的挫折就走了歪路。人跌倒了可以爬起来，路走错了会毁掉一辈子。”

陶蕊虽没有反驳，但看得出也并没有上心，李易峰于是问道“你清楚去陪客人要付出什么代价吗？”

陶蕊却有些生气“你话不要说那么难听，唱几首歌而已。”

李易峰也惊了，他想到傅芊肯定利用和陶蕊之间的信息差骗了陶蕊，哪想到骗的这么彻底，陶蕊连陪客人要干什么都不知道。陶蕊不知道也就算了，齐芳洲是不会不明白的，能被傅芊诓成这样，实在难说是那个太聪明还是这个太傻。

李易峰无语一阵，才说道“事情恐怕没有你想的这么单纯。”

化妆室门响起三声短促的敲击，这是张海平在提醒他傅芊回来了。

他踱步到稍靠里的位置以避免自己的声音传出，接着说道“演出名额的事，就算是你帮了我一个忙，现在我也帮你一次，我们两不相欠。我知道你现在不信任我，傅芊帮你找的客人你大可以去见，证实一下我的警告是不是真的。如果你的安全受到了威胁，你可以说是我的朋友，是两年前你到大陆演出时我们认识的——你应该知道我的名字。”

他接着从口袋里拎出一只电击器递给陶蕊“这个给你备用防身”

这是武松临时从保卫处的特勤手里借来的，电击器手柄上还印着“云峰保卫处”的字样。

艺人们进入雅行酒店时早经过严格安检，连手机都不能携带，更遑论这样具有杀伤力的武器。陶蕊看到电击器上的标识猛吃一惊，问李易峰道“你怎么会有这种东西？”

“我连你演出的名额都抢了，还有什么东西弄不到？”

一句话就把陶蕊气红了脸，李易峰还有点开心——毕竟几次三番被陶蕊敌视，算是小小报复一次。不过开心完又觉得有点不合适，暗想一定是被陈伟霆带坏了，然后把自己从宴会开始后就摘下来的铭牌交给了陶蕊“这个也给你吧，你拿给外面的安保，他们应该会带你找到我——你……应该不会把这些给傅芊看吧？”

陶蕊不大情愿地把电击器和铭牌放进自己手包。

李易峰拉开化妆室门，傅芊就站在门口，看见他和屋里的陶蕊，问道“峰哥是来找陶蕊姐吗？”

“嗯，已经说完了。”

李易峰回答得不露痕迹。

————————————————

李易峰回到大厅时节目已经进行到第十一个，陈伟霆身边坐着杨奉久，正和他说着什么。李易峰绕过陈伟霆的座位往前走过一段距离后停下来，就近找个位置背对舞台坐下来等他们谈完。

陈伟霆和杨奉久说着说着，一抬眼，就见自己斜前方二十多米的位置上一张好熟悉的脸冲自己笑，要不是陈大当家定力够足差点吓着，陈伟霆瞟他一眼又若无其事地移开，继续和杨奉久说话。

但这不算完，等过了一会儿再抬眼，李易峰依然在看他。

再过五分钟，李易峰还在看他。

一来二去杨奉久也有所察觉，最后一句话说完，一个眼神随即就往右前方飘了过去，正和李易峰对上。约莫过了几秒钟，又轻飘飘地移开，跟着人也站起来，往宴会厅的前排走去了。

李易峰抓着吃到一半的橘子，坐回了陈伟霆身边。

陈伟霆看着橘子问他“甜吗？”

“还行。”李易峰说着又给自己掰一瓣

“我尝尝。”

李易峰把手里剩下的小半个都给了他，自己又去果盘里拿了个新的。

陈伟霆一边吃一边问“去后台找那个小演员了？”

“不是演员，是唱歌的。”

“你这么救她一命，她是不是对你感恩戴德？”

李易峰刚要回答，一想不对——他没道理了解全禹健的做派秉性。如果只将全禹健当做普通宾客来看，是谈不上“救人一命”的，于是说“哪有这么严重，就是提醒一句，免得她不知道这边发生了什么。”

陈伟霆语调平平地说“只要艺人同意了邀请，要做什么都是客人说了算。”

李易峰一愣，说：“还好我跟她讲，要是有危险，就说是我的朋友。”

陈伟霆微微皱眉，不赞同地说：“这种事有很多，你不可能保护每一个人，而且我们自己定的规则，更不应该打破它。”

“陶蕊不一样”李易峰说“我回头跟你讲”

陈伟霆把最后一口果肉咽下去，盯着李易峰手里刚剥开吃了一瓣的那只新橘子，说：“我还想吃”

李易峰看看他，把手里的再次递过去，说：“你自己剥个新的不好么？”

陈伟霆：“没尝过的不安全”

李易峰有一瞬间的呆滞，看看一边高度戒备的保卫室特勤，一时信以为真“这么危险？”

陈伟霆点头“你要是再晚回来，我这一晚上什么都吃不上了。”

李易峰被他忽悠的一愣一愣，只觉得这个话事人当的实在不容易，他无措地说“我……我再帮你剥两个？”

陈伟霆：“再剥一个就行”

李易峰赶紧又挑了个看来品相不错的剥开，尝过一瓣之后托在手里：“你慢慢吃，我帮你拿着。”

但很快，他目光一转看到了桌上仅剩半杯的葡萄酒，发现事情有点不对：“那你喝酒怎么办？”

陈伟霆跟他面面相觑。

李易峰确实没接受过陈伟霆这样级别的保护，但他是见过贺家老爷子的，那正经是刀光剑影里杀出条血路站在山尖上的人，警卫级别绝对够高了，也没听说端上桌的东西得别人吃第一口——食品安全这东西靠的是特供，工作都得做在前面，哪有端到眼前才试毒的？

再看陈伟霆那儿分明也是编不出词了，李易峰气得把手里的橘子一股脑塞给他：

“你有毛病啊陈伟霆！”  



	94. Chapter 94

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

关于陈伟霆一眼就能看出哪位演员愿意陪客的神技，到演出进行了一大半的时候，李易峰终于抓到一点蛛丝马迹。

功利心过盛的表演者们在演出过程中为了表现自己，或是用力过猛，或是眼神不稳，总之大多会有所征兆，但要看得出这样极细节的表现实在纯靠经验，像陈伟霆这样一说一个准的，怎么也得上千场演出看下来才做得到了。陈伟霆说这个是游戏，也确实是玩出了花样。

到十点左右时，借着上下台的空档，李易峰和陈伟霆并排靠着沙发说：“我今天帮你准备了个礼物”

陈伟霆眼睛一亮，扭过头问他：“什么礼物？”

“需要点时间，你在这里等我？”

陈伟霆说：“好”

李易峰随即起身离开。不过巧的是，他刚走到宴会厅门口，便听到身后有人喊他“先生请留步”

李易峰转头一看，正是全禹健，他问：“您是在喊我吗？”

全禹健略打量了他一遍，说：“我们在韩国见过，先生忘了吗？”

李易峰微笑说：“我没有去过韩国，先生认错了。”

全禹健一愣，也有些拿不准，此时张海平已经靠上前说：“峰哥，得快点了，时间有些紧。”

李易峰对全禹健说句“抱歉，我还有事，先走了”，赶紧往后台方向走去。全禹健看看跟在他身后的张海平和武松——保镖还正常，但如果是他印象里那个男孩儿，不应该有秘书跟着，于是也不由得怀疑或许真的只是两个人有些像。

————————————————

按照时间表，最后一个节目的演出时间是十点五十二分，李易峰留给妆造的时间满打满算也就四十多分钟，可以说非常紧凑，不过这段时间对陈伟霆来说可就长了。陈伟霆的生日宴本就是陈氏一年一度把客户和合作伙伴们聚到一起互通有无的日子，很多人都是带着订单和意向来的，生意之外才是娱乐，往年陈伟霆基本有一半时间要留给各大势力的代表。

随着集团规模的膨胀，今年他放了不少权给杨奉久和孟凡星，但逢大事还要他拍板，同时大家又不约而同地有着某种默契——不在李易峰面前谈生意，所以李易峰一走，很快大家便轮番到陈伟霆身边说起工作来。

到十点半的时候，大家已经汇报完一圈，最后一个到陈伟霆身边的是乔格。

乔格四处看看，直白地问：“他走了？”

陈伟霆很明白乔格的意思，看看表——李易峰离开已经半个小时。

这个时间有点出乎他意料，他把握不好李易峰还需要多久才能回来，他问乔格：“现在说？”

“我看他走半天了，你没事的话就现在说呗。”

陈伟霆犹豫了一会儿——但也只有一会儿，接着叫过保卫室的特勤说：“喊杨总、沈总和凡星到外面找我，另外派人留在这儿，等易峰回来也带他过去。”

安排好后他站起来对乔格说：“走吧”，然后从一号迎宾门走出了宴会厅，刘金阳早在看见乔格过来时就结束了自己这边的谈话，见陈伟霆离开也跟着进了外面专为私密谈话准备的小会议室。

对各路走私商而言，小会议室不带有任何监控设备，而且门外可以由自己人站岗，是个认真谈事的好地方。陈伟霆、乔格和刘金阳三个人进门后，保卫室的特勤们立即在门外布置了岗哨，连酒店服务员也不再被允许接近，一切物品都由特勤转递。

————————————————

晚会节目的时间把握十分到位，李易峰的上场仅比预计提前了两分钟。

跟导演组一起掐时间的是刘金阳，陈伟霆本以为和乔格在小会议室就是插空谈事，结果一晃二十分钟，这边事情都谈完了，李易峰还没回来，这时间绕着香港飞一圈都够了。心里正奇怪着，刘金阳在他身后靠过来说“一会儿最后一个节目是李先生的，给您开电视还是？”

陈伟霆看着他都有点茫然，过了一会儿才反应过来。看看会议室里坐着的这些人，要是光集团里自己人也就罢了，反正已经会后闲谈，出去一趟也没什么，但是现在还有个乔格。罗福勒斯的小公子在场，他走了就不大合适，于是只能说：“那开电视吧”

杨奉久还和沈士伦说着话，刘金阳一开电视，沈士伦先反应过来是什么事，闭了口。杨奉久完全不知道原因，先找了一圈是谁开的，见是刘金阳便没作声，孟凡星则是直接看了陈伟霆一眼，见他没说话，便转过头跟着看电视去了。

在一圈陈氏真正的高管面前，会议室里三百六十度环绕立体音响把李易峰的声音清晰地送进每一个人的耳朵里

“微合着双眼轻数一二三，感受你呼吸在耳畔的温暖，灯火多灿烂都为你黯淡，因为你最璀璨。不管天色有多晚都嫌时间太短，说什么话题都说不完，一个人回家也不孤单，你在我心底陪伴。许个温柔心愿也许明天会实现，你会在我身边，肩并肩手牵手看幸福在蔓延。温柔心愿，虽然简单却胜过华丽诗篇，从此不再遮掩，我爱你就是我的全部誓言。不强求浪漫不制造麻烦，爱慢慢扩散就叫顺其自然，把从前窥探把未来偷看，总是与你有关。”

陈伟霆没有在大厅，但在电视前似乎将人看得更加清晰。摄影师从中景推到特写，李易峰一个人站在舞台上，在几百人面前，把这首歌唱给他一个人听。

会议室里针落可闻。

本来嘛，陈伟霆看着谁顺眼，在内调处安排个组长——连内调处都是陈伟霆的，别说组长了，他想安排个处长也没人管；陈伟霆想带个人来出席晚宴，也无所谓啊，没看那还有带“宠物”来的吗？对陈伟霆的私事不闻不问是他们的共识，或许在别人看来有些已经算挺大的事了，但对于他们这些集团里真正坐镇一方的主事人来说，太不算什么了。

不过这事闹着闹着闹到台上去了，看起来似乎就有点出圈——毕竟台下还有几百个人看着，而且是陈氏最重要的客户和合作伙伴。

但坐在会议室里的不管是年纪最大的杨奉久，还是年纪最小的孟凡星，心里都有同一杆秤——节目是给陈伟霆庆生的，人也是陈伟霆的人。如果要按下属的身份以下谏上，那肯定不对。

可要是抛开身份这一条，那按年龄看，在场的人中杨奉久年纪最大，如果真要说点什么，他是最有资格说出口的。

因此李易峰歌一收尾，不管是沈士伦还是孟凡星，都若有若无地开始观察杨奉久的反应。

年过六十的杨奉久，仿佛一颗定海神针般沉得住气，双眼古井无波，他就保持着那一个姿势，盯着电视，看李易峰上台，看李易峰唱歌，看李易峰下台，看主持人谢幕，看到整个直播结束关信号电视黑屏，然后慢悠悠地掏出自己的手机，仿佛里面提前存了大量需要他审阅的汇报，低下头再没有抬起来。

孟凡星和沈士伦对视一眼，两个人一起在心里骂“老狐狸”，然后沈士伦第二个把手机掏出来了。

于是会议室里除开刘金阳不算，看着陈伟霆的只有两个人——乔格和孟凡星。

陈伟霆似乎没有看到其他人的反应一样，他只是把自己手腕上的蓝宝石手串摘下来放在手上转了一圈，然后又重新戴了上去，站起来说：“我接他进来”

会议室里坐着的除了罗氏的候选继承人，就是陈氏最核心的管理层，这是集团内部最顶尖的会议，陈伟霆此时说要带人进来，实在很耐人寻味。尤其是知道些内情的孟凡星，更是脱口而出道：“霆哥”

低着头的杨奉久和沈士伦听见她出声，几乎一瞬间同时抬了头，丝毫不见刚才的迟钝。

陈伟霆打个止言的手势给她，说：“稍等我一会儿。”

等陈伟霆走出会议室，杨奉久眼神扫过沈士伦和刘金阳，才笑着说：“这个小惊喜准备的，看来陈总也有些意外啊。”

李易峰搞出这个动静，没有沈士伦和刘金阳帮忙不可能做到。杨奉久点出这句话，自然是想说：你们是帮着李易峰瞒了上面的，也不无暗示“你们有点越界了”的意思。

杨奉久作为地位仅次于孟知章的一派领袖，如今孟系只有孟凡星在场，他说话本是在场的人中最有分量的。但奈何他方才在陈伟霆面前没有开口，现在陈伟霆不在了他来说这个，大家就不大买账了——你刚刚不说李易峰做的不对，现在说我们帮他不对？

沈士伦和刘金阳对个眼神，刘金阳开口说：“霆哥满意就好。”

换别人这么讲或许还能论一论忠君还是忠国的问题，但他是陈伟霆的人，说这句话再合适不过。

于是杨奉久接着看向孟凡星：“孟总刚刚想说什么？”

孟凡星看他一眼，然后又看眼自始至终一言不发的乔格，这个问题就在某种微妙的气氛里被模糊过去了。

————————————————

李易峰在台上看不清台下，下台后才发现陈伟霆已经不在刚才的位置了。不等他反应过来是怎么回事，一边已经有保卫室的特勤上前说“陈总在外面的会议室，吩咐我带您过去。”

李易峰还蒙着想：他不会没听见我刚才唱歌吧？

很快他就不这么想了，从后台下楼再绕上来，一到宴会厅外，他就看见了站在外面走道上的陈伟霆。

他刚问一句“怎么出来了？”，就被陈伟霆拽进了一边的房间里。

跟在他们后面的保卫室特勤没有准备，全凭习惯性条件反射立刻在门外散开，室长抓着耳机通报各组：“零号进入房间1507，一号门先不要过人了”，随即得到回复：“收到，一号门关了”

黑漆漆的房间里灯也没有开，李易峰被圈在贴着门的墙边，转头看看一边的照明开关，再看看眼前的人以及那双已经跟狼一样的眼睛，干咽一口，觉得这事可能有点刺激。要说两个人情绪都到了这份上，就算在这儿打一炮李易峰也觉得没什么，但陈伟霆毕竟惦记着另一边一群人还在等，冷静了好一会儿后，“啪”一声把灯打开了。

李易峰眼睛被灯光一晃，往陈伟霆的影子里躲了躲，然后问他：“喜欢吗？”

但陈伟霆不想说话，只想亲他。

李易峰以为这个吻会像疾风暴雨一样来势汹汹，但事实上陈伟霆小心又克制，他既像探索某一个未知领域一样谨小慎微不肯冒进，又像是鉴赏珍贵红酒一样每一口都要细细品尝。大约持续了两分钟，李易峰才趁着间隙说：“你开灯，就是为了跟我接吻？”

陈伟霆停住动作，但扣着他的手没有放下，有些答非所问地说：“正在外面谈事情，我带你进去。”

李易峰听出些不对，说：“你会开一半听的歌？”

陈伟霆说：“那倒没有”，然后便开了门。

李易峰跟在他身后走到小会议室门前，看着他推门而入，接着就见到房间里坐着的一串高层——刘金阳、杨奉久、沈士伦、孟凡星，以及主位一旁的乔格。

这里有些令李易峰意外的是沈士伦，陈氏下最重要的经营领域就是五大板块——基础设施建设、金融、教育、医药和传媒。沈士伦作为传媒集团的老总，肯定是陈氏正经的高层，但或许是之前几次和沈士伦见面对方的表现有些平平无奇，他对沈士伦的座位排在孟凡星的前面这件事还是很意外。

李易峰站在门口，屋子里的人虽然有的熟一些，有的生一些，但此前都已经见过面，陈伟霆就在他身边，大家的目光自然都落在他们两个人身上，谁也没有说话。

陈伟霆抬手放在李易峰的后腰上，带着他往前走。原本陈伟霆右手边坐的依次是乔格和杨奉久，左边是刘金阳、沈士伦和孟凡星。见陈伟霆这样带李易峰进来，刘金阳马上站起来走到门口叫来两个特勤，给陈伟霆左手边又加了个沙发椅。

不同于宴会厅的喧闹，会议室里异常的安静让李易峰一下子就感受到某种不同寻常的氛围。他先看和他相对较熟的沈士伦，沈士伦只是向他微微点头；再去看孟凡星，孟凡星表情严肃，和他对视一眼就把目光移开了；最后去看杨奉久，杨奉久的目光似乎没有焦点一样，仿佛在看他，又仿佛没在看他。

而最后打破沉默的，也确实不是他看的任何一个人。

乔格对着沈士伦说：“这歌不错啊，沈总有兴趣来搞个唱片公司玩玩吗？”

沈士伦笑着说“乔总给投资吗？”

“有杨总在，我哪里拿的出手？”

乔格一个话题串两个人，杨奉久居然也接了起来：“我可没有沈总的本领，什么都干得来。不如乔格少爷直接告诉我们看中了哪家公司，我们去谈谈收购，借花献佛好了。”

乔格还想说话，但陈伟霆在他之前开口了：“差不多到就这儿，明天凡星有谈判，项目会杨叔多辛苦。今天谢谢士伦，谢谢大家。”

大家纷纷说“陈总生日快乐”，杨奉久意味深长地说：“陈总今晚时间宝贵，我就先回去不耽误您了。”

陈伟霆说：“我送您。”

“不不不不”杨奉久笑说“身体还行，您千万留步。”

陈伟霆也就作罢，说：“那金阳替我送，杨叔慢走。”

杨奉久和刘金阳刚走出会议室，门还未关，一个人影狼狈地撞了进来。

别说门口的特勤吓一跳，连沈士伦也“唉？”一声。集团一半的高层都在这间会议室里，居然有人闯进来了，这要是个杀手怎么办？

门外的特勤立刻扑上来就把人按到了地上，其中还夹杂着手枪上膛的声音。

事情发生的电光火石，直到地上的人痛呼出声，李易峰才来得及插话“哎别，我认识她。”

进来的人正是陶蕊。

李易峰的话并没能让特勤们放松，他们在控制住可疑人员的同时进行搜身，陶蕊身上还带着李易峰给她的电击器，这东西直接触及特勤的敏感神经，压在她身上的人立马用枪顶在她后颈上呵斥“停止抵抗！”

陶蕊哪见过这个场面，直接被吓哭了。此时外围的特勤也赶到现场，见人已经被控制住，向陈伟霆解释道“陈总，她拿着李先生的铭牌，我们就没拦。”

乔格眼珠一转，说：“哎，小浩啊，就一个小姑娘不要按那么死，一会儿脱臼了。”

压在陶蕊身上的特勤被叫到名字，手上松了许多，陶蕊才得以缓过一口气。

李易峰亲自走过去把陶蕊扶起来，陈伟霆给特勤们打个手势，保卫室的人很快都退出去了。

陶蕊此时已经有些站立不住，李易峰只好扶着她先到后排的沙发上坐一会儿。

本来这地方怎么也不是艺人能进的，但李易峰陪在陶蕊身边，沈士伦作为整场活动的主办人，艺人们又都算是他的管理范畴，于是回过身和颜悦色地问道“小姑娘这是怎么啦？”

不等陶蕊说话，又是“当当”两声门响，特勤推门进来说：“沈总，滕总找您。”

沈士伦顿了顿，才说：“让他进来吧。”

————————————————

原来就在李易峰到后台准备演出的同时，陶蕊已经被全禹健叫到了房间里。一开始是让陶蕊唱歌，唱过两首后就拉着陶蕊灌起酒来，陶蕊抵挡不住喝了一杯，结果全禹健更来了兴致，居然从衣柜里拎出一捆绳子。陶蕊彻底被吓着了，警告他如果乱来，就要向集团举报了。全禹健大为光火——你不想玩你别来啊，你来了不玩这是干嘛？挑衅？——上去就要动手。陶蕊惧怕之下电击强度直接推到顶，一下就把全禹健电懵了，接着夺门而出。

陶蕊身上会有防身武器这件事谁都没准备，全禹健的门外还站了一个他自己的保镖，由于酒店隔音效果极好，他根本不知道房间里发生了什么。见陶蕊动作慌张地往外跑，下意识抬手想拦，电击器正好从他指尖蹭过，保镖吃痛没有立刻追上去，先进屋去看全禹健的情况，结果全禹健已经倒在地上不省人事了。

陶蕊知道自己可能闯了祸，拿着李易峰给的铭牌找到了大厅里的服务员问李易峰在哪里。服务员一开始看见内调处的牌子，告诉她“你往前场的卡座那边问问安保”，但那时陈伟霆已经带人进了会议室，陶蕊转了一圈也没有找到能问的人。后来还是一个服务员的领班告诉她李易峰从一号迎宾门出去了。她试图追出去，但是门口保卫室的特勤死活不让，翻来覆去就是一句话：“这个门现在不能过人”，问他们什么时候能过，他们也只是说“你等着吧”。

好在陶蕊没有等太久，等一号门一开，陶蕊赶紧出去开始找人，结果走不多远又被拦下来，这回拦她的是会议室的门岗，门岗的特勤也有点意外，问她“你怎么进来的？”，陶蕊说：“我找李易峰”，门岗联系了迎宾门处的哨位确认过情况，告诉她“李先生确实在里面，不过你不能进，在这儿等吧。”

陶蕊说：“我有急事”

特勤说：“什么事也不行，你等吧。”

然后陶蕊就一直等到杨奉久出门。刘金阳送杨奉久离开，一部分特勤随行，大家注意力都有一瞬间分散，同时又没太戒备拿着内调处牌子的人，陶蕊就是借这个空档闯进了会议室。

另一边全禹健被保镖叫醒后，更是怒不可遏，他立刻找到现场的滕程去要说法——“人进了我房间，怎么还能又跑出去了？”

结果滕程一打听人跑哪里去了，发现这事儿自己根本处理不了，于是迫不得已来请示沈士伦。

滕程一进会议室，看见全是集团高层，连脚步都放轻许多，俯身在沈士伦耳旁说：“全禹健在门外，说陶小姐出尔反尔。他让我们把陶小姐送过去，您看我们怎么处理？”

沈士伦一听，按规矩来讲这肯定是陶蕊的错，换别的艺人早就给绑回去了，但是既然李易峰在那边坐着，陈伟霆又没说话，那当然不能把陶蕊交出去，于是说：“另外给他找两个人，再请他去金河玩几盘，平掉吧。”

滕程答应一声出去了。

陈伟霆深吸一口气，转头看眼李易峰，见陶蕊正无力地靠在李易峰身上，于是把头又转回来了，乔格在边上“噗嗤”一笑，目睹这一切的沈士伦佯装看不见低下头，孟凡星则直接站起来说：“霆哥，我也先回去了”

陈伟霆答允。

结果就在孟凡星准备出门时，又是“当当”两声门响，孟凡星直接拉开门，把特勤放进来，特勤报告说：“沈总，还是滕总找您。”

沈士伦微微皱眉，当着这么多人的面事情没能一次解决，他有点没面子，不过还是说“让他进来吧”

滕程又小心地进来，这次沈士伦直接问他“怎么了？”

滕程说：“全禹健说他被袭击了，坚持不肯走，一定要陶小姐去陪他。”

沈士伦眉头一皱“袭击了？”

滕程说：“是，他说陶小姐用了电棍，致使他昏厥了。”

这和艺人出尔反尔从客人房间里跑路又不一样了，客人在房间里被袭击致晕厥，你就算住个快捷酒店这也是安全事故，更不要说这是在陈氏旗下的雅行酒店，还是一场如此重大的活动。

这下沈士伦也不敢贸然回答，他看向陈伟霆，试图得到一点指示。但是陈伟霆没说话，说话的是乔格。

乔格不仅说话了，而且看起来还有点开心：“哦哟，那让他进来说嘛，陶小姐不是在这儿么，当面谈好了。”

滕程不认识他，只是看位置知道是位厉害人物，不过看他的西方人长相和不负责任的语气又不敢乱信，只能站在原地等沈士伦吩咐。

沈士伦对乔格还算比较了解，让全禹健进来谈，多半是用在场人的身份压一压全禹健，好让他不敢放肆，再有少半，恐怕就是想看热闹。乔格和李易峰同时在场，总归容易有些火药味，沈士伦对此也没什么好办法，便对滕程说“那你就请全先生进来吧”，说完又看看陈伟霆，见没有反对的意思，才又对滕程一挥手“去吧”，本来要走的孟凡星一看这个情况，也就站在原处没动。

————————————————

全禹健本是怒气冲冲，听见滕程对他说“沈总请您进会议室说”，还有些天不怕地不怕——毕竟理在他这一边。

不过一进会议室，全禹健顿时有些气矮，他实在没料到陈伟霆也在这间会议室里，而且陈氏几位高层都在。干他们这行，有理没理，拳头说话，现在定规矩的人就坐在这儿，你就算占理也得小心说话。

全禹健看清房间里的情况后，对沈士伦说“沈总，我是来找陶小姐的。”

沈士伦眼神往陶蕊的身上一引，意思“看见没？人在那儿呢，别问我。”

李易峰等全禹健看过来，站起来说“全先生，她是我朋友。”

全禹健一愣，一方面没想到在这里又遇见李易峰，另一方面也在想，如果是陈氏的高层一定要保陶蕊，和陈氏的人发生太大冲突并不划算。

不过就在全禹健生出几分退意时，乔格在一旁笑着说：“哦？什么时候交的这么漂亮的小朋友，威廉，你见过没？”

这句话顿时让屋里几个人都不开口了，全禹健的眼睛里也多出几分希望。

陈伟霆从雪茄盒里抽出一支来慢慢点上，吸完一口放下来，跟着瞟了乔格一眼，沈士伦看见这一眼动作都一滞，乔格倒是无所谓，依旧笑着去看李易峰。

陶蕊听不出乔格的含沙射影，此时缓过来一些，想起来李易峰教她的说辞，答道：“我们是两年前在大陆认识的，我去演出时认识的。”

全禹健听了还只是想：之前果然是认错了人。

有反应的是乔格，他一看陶蕊居然还回答他了，更加来劲，他“哦？”一声，还想接着问。李易峰直接打断他，对陈伟霆说“霆哥，我还是和全先生出去谈吧。”

陈伟霆缓缓看向他，终于说了话，就两个字：“去吧”

李易峰马上转向全禹健：“全先生，我们外面说吧。”

这一次就和方才滕程的情况不一样了，全禹健进这间会议室前，只是下面一个二级子公司的经理同他说话，代表不了陈氏的态度，如今陈伟霆点头让李易峰和他出来谈，那意思就是：他代表我了。

全禹健不死心地看向乔格——这个看起来帮他说过话的人，但是乔格在听见陈伟霆的话后只是笑容更大了一些，接着向全禹健做了一个夸张的耸肩。

除非和陈氏为敌，否则全禹健没有别的选择，只能认栽。

————————————————

李易峰和全禹健走到外间，对他说“全先生，我的朋友是受人蒙蔽，如果由此产生什么误会，您多包涵，恕我直言，欺骗您的人或许才是您应该追究的对象。”

这确实也有些道理，加之全禹健走出会议室，态度已经软化许多，只是仍有些不甘心。

滕程在一旁敲边鼓道：“我马上为您安排专人负责您在香港期间的生活，另外传媒集团会为您负担在金河休闲会馆内一百万以下的消费。”

李易峰跟着说“我再为全先生追加五十万吧，希望您玩的愉快。”

缅甸站一年千万的办公经费，放着也是放着，扔到金河也就是左口袋出右口袋进，陈伟霆太划算了。

就这样用一个专业性伴侣和一百五十万的消费券打发了全禹健，李易峰返回会议室，正好和出门的孟凡星打照面。

李易峰说：“孟总走了？”

孟凡星神色复杂的打量他一眼，“嗯”一声便走了。

李易峰再回来，刘金阳已经送完杨奉久正在收拾东西，乔格笑着问他“你要带陶小姐一起回去吗？”

这当然不可能。

李易峰于是问：“沈总方便帮我照顾一下陶小姐吗？”

沈士伦说：“当然，李先生放心”，随即拉开门吩咐滕程去了。

“李易峰…”，陶蕊在一边仍然有些担忧。

李易峰安慰她：“放心吧，没事了，你安全了。”

陶蕊扶着沙发站起来，李易峰不知道她想做什么，上来扶住她一边胳膊，稳定而有力。陶蕊说：“谢谢你”

李易峰说：“我应该做的。”

陈伟霆回头看他一眼。

陶蕊说：“我下次演出可以邀请你来看吗？”

李易峰说：“我的荣幸”

乔格笑出一个短促的气声。

陶蕊说：“那给我一个联系方式吧，我到时留票给你。”

李易峰刚想拿手机，刘金阳走过来说：“李先生，我来给陶小姐留吧。”

李易峰收起手机，说：“好吧”，然后一回头，看见陈伟霆正向外走去，沈士伦跟在后面，他也赶紧跟上了。

宴会厅里人群已经逐渐散去，李易峰跟着陈伟霆往停车场走去，刘金阳也很快追上来，乔格和沈士伦一路送他们。

但直到上车，李易峰才发现问题。

按以往是林诚坐副驾驶，他和陈伟霆在后排。但今天乔格站在后排车门处，分明是要跟车一起回云峰。

李易峰站在车前脑袋顿时有些乱，他没想到乔格也是要住在云峰的。

乔格来者是客，理应和陈伟霆同乘，同时他也不可能把林诚或者司机替下来，那是负责安全的位置，所以只能是他换一辆车。

要放在平时李易峰都觉得没什么，但是恰巧他的位置是让给乔格，心里就不太舒畅，一时站在车旁没有动。

乔格和他站在同侧，见他没动，也不上车，只含笑看着他。

另一边林诚给陈伟霆开了车门，陈伟霆正准备上车，看见另一侧情形，脚步一顿。

李易峰茫然地看了一眼陈伟霆——没什么意思，就是纯粹不知道怎么办了。可在陈伟霆看来，这就像是饥饿的小猫被扔出房子时的眼神一样招人心疼。他立刻对林诚说：“你坐后面”，接着绕到驾驶位，敲着窗户把司机喊下来，然后指着副驾驶对李易峰说：“你过去”，随即自己坐进了驾驶位。

这变化快得司机都没有反应过来，还是林诚提醒他“你上后面车。”

乔格坐在后排，透过窗户看着窗外，笑得有些涩。

陈伟霆坐驾驶位其实没什么，虽然陈伟霆是陈氏的话事人，乔格是罗氏的候选继承人，看起来差着级别，但罗氏的地位实在太高了，加之两个人的关系在那儿，陈伟霆亲自开车也就算是隆重接待，还叫对等。

但陈伟霆亲自开车，乔格就应该坐在副驾驶表示尊重。要是主人开车客人坐在后面，那变成接待上级了，放在陈伟霆和他的身上根本没道理。

可陈伟霆硬是把李易峰放在了自己身边。

他不仅让李易峰上车，而且为了李易峰委屈了自己。

乔格想：这大约就是我会这样喜欢你的原因，因为被你喜欢真的太幸福了。


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

陈伟霆一路开回云峰，车停在A2门前，林诚先下了车，其他三个人都没动。

乔格看着后视镜说“不请我进去坐坐？”

陈伟霆同样从后视镜里看着他，说：“太晚了，明天吧。”

乔格不说话地扭头下车。

陈伟霆和李易峰也随后下了车，乔格倚着车门说“那明天见。”

陈伟霆点：“小林”

林诚会意，在乔格面前抬手引道：“乔格少爷，我带您去住处。”

————————————————

陈伟霆和李易峰走进A2，跟周姨和高伯打过招呼，近乎推搡着上楼进了浴室。

浴池里的水已经被提前放好，李易峰几天来忙的疲惫，本想着泡一泡正好解乏，然后就被陈伟霆推进了淋浴间，告诉他洗好再出来。

这当然不是字面意思，但是李易峰乐于配合——谁费这么大劲不是图个开心呢？

依据陈伟霆一晚上的表现，李易峰非常乐观的估计了形势。他简单清理了自己，略做准备，然后就溜到浴池边上蹲下来看着站在池子里的陈伟霆。

陈伟霆回头看眼他，然后指着自己身边说：“下来”

李易峰下去了。

然后就在他还在适应水温带来的血管舒张和肌肉放松时，陈伟霆突然抓住他手臂往前拽了一下。

李易峰不提防脚底一滑，顿时失去重心，半浮在水中，陈伟霆便借机挤到他身后，站在他两腿之间，双手从背后环到身前稳定住他的身体。

李易峰知道他想干什么，只是没想到会这么快——好歹也说两句话，发表下感想吧。

于是他说：“哎，你…”

他只来及说了两个字，陈伟霆就贯穿了他。

李易峰所有话堵在喉咙里，一个字都说不出来，大脑一片空白，连半浮在水中的双腿都还没站稳，反射性的勾住了对方，他死活想不通陈伟霆走了一晚上的温情路线怎么突然就变卦了。他被抱在浴池中央，够不到池沿，两手只能抓着陈伟霆环着他的双手，但很快，陈伟霆环在他身前的手就开始下滑，缓缓分开置于他的大腿前侧，接着把他的双腿向后扳去。

这立刻打破了李易峰刚刚找到的平衡，他的上半身不受控制的往水里歪下去。李易峰赶紧松开陈伟霆的手腕，顾不上钉在自己身体里的“楔子”，腰部用力，回手勾住了陈伟霆的脖子，成功把自己挂到陈伟霆的身上。这样一连串的动作下来，折腾得他都有了某种窒息感，

“你慢点……”，李易峰不得已开口请求。

这个要求被理所当然的忽视了，陈伟霆快速地前后抽动，没有给他留下一丝一毫的喘息空间。水蒸气和不断累积的欲望刺激着李易峰，让他的双眼中渐渐蓄起泪水，但是当第一滴泪珠滑落的时候，他突然有些不开心——这他妈是什么情况？！平时都没有这样过，送个礼还送出不是来了？

在李易峰乱成一团浆糊的脑袋被捋清楚前，陈伟霆已经在他身上发泄出来，一股热流涌进他身体的深处，陈伟霆的动作也随之放缓。李易峰松开一只手正准备给自己帮帮忙，但被陈伟霆手疾眼快地拦下，放开他双腿的同时，分别抓住他两只手腕，将他的双臂反剪到身后拽到自己怀里。

李易峰就差一步，此时正憋得难受，很不满意地叫：“陈伟霆！”

陈伟霆压在他耳边，问：“你之前答应要告诉我很多事，现在能说了吗？”

李易峰气：“这还需要我告诉你吗！我出门是为了排练，我保陶蕊是因为占了她名额——你快放开。”

陈伟霆不说话了，但也没放手。

李易峰那低速运行的大脑过了好一会儿才反应过来这个问题的真正含义，怒道：“陈伟霆！你跟个唱歌的小姑娘较真你好意思吗？！”

“我有什么不好意思的？难道要像你一样趁着深更半夜问完不认账吗。”

李易峰僵住：“你记得你还问我？”

“问你的时候真不记得了，晚上和乔格说话的时候才想起来。”

陈伟霆晚上再迷糊也不至于说完的话就忘个一干二净，乔格和他聊天时提了一句“你肯把人带来这个场合还挺稀奇”，陈伟霆连带就把之前李易峰半夜问他的问题想起来了。

就这一会儿功夫，陈伟霆居然又来了兴致，蹭着他问：“你什么时候学会的说谎不眨眼了？嗯？”

李易峰宁死不屈：“几时也不眨眼。”

陈伟霆气笑了：“惯的你”，然后把他转过来面对自己，转而一手揽住他的腰，一手抬起他一条腿，借着水的浮力，就这样半托着他进入。

这一次比之前的姿势还要深，李易峰被他撞的呜咽一声，弓起背一只手扣住陈伟霆的肩膀，一条胳膊横到自己额前试图让头脑清醒一点，但作用不大。

陈伟霆就这样托着他往池沿处走，身体自然的起伏让契合处来回摩擦，直到李易峰的背抵上池沿，陈伟霆才认真动作起来。李易峰一只手攀在池沿让自己不致呛水，另一只手被陈伟霆抓着不放，纯靠后庭高潮，又被憋了许久，释放的一刻脑子真切的发懵，身体不自觉地发颤。

陈伟霆有些出神地看着他迷离的神情，将他抱的更紧了些。

但是李易峰爽过后看陈伟霆就不那么顺眼了，这他妈是什么喜怒无常为所欲为的毛病？

“我就不该送你礼物”李易峰恨恨地总结

陈伟霆一挑眉，微微松手退开一步，又把他转个身，重新进入了他。李易峰刚刚泄过，正是四肢乏力的时候，又缺乏抵抗意志，于是自暴自弃地任由他折腾。

陈伟霆抱着他往浴室的台阶处走去，站到第一级台阶上时，突然就松了手，李易峰没了支撑向前一扑，跪倒在第二级上，手直摸到第四级台阶上才撑住。

又来！

李易峰转过头警告性地低吼：“陈伟霆！”

陈伟霆的回答是一连串猛烈的撞击，逼得李易峰不由自主的越跪越低，但浴池的水深在那里，并不容许他过于放松，于是他只好攀住第五级手上用力，借着陈伟霆的动作，又向上跪了一级，然后陈伟霆也如影随形地跟了上来。

这简直是谋杀，李易峰想，还在不应期的他无力地扑倒在台阶上装死。

这却让陈伟霆更加顺手，他抓着李易峰的两条腿往下拽，入水的危险逼得李易峰重新抬起头，湿滑的瓷砖根本无法给他提供足够的摩擦力阻止陈伟霆往水里拖他，他迷迷糊糊地想“陈伟霆怎么会有这么大劲儿？”

转头一看，陈伟霆手上缠了一条浴巾，估计是刚才摆弄他的时候随手从池边拿的。

“陈伟霆你差不多”…得了，最后两个字淹没在水里。

操！

李易峰努力把自己撑起来让头露出水面，不再迁就陈伟霆，挣扎着想躲开，可是这为时已晚。陈伟霆占尽先机，压着李易峰不断冲撞，又在他即将脱离控制时将他拽回水里，活生生磨到他再一次生起反应来。

李易峰难受得眼睛里水汽不断，他的努力一次又一次被挫败，陈伟霆仿佛不可战胜。

李易峰觉得事情不该是这样的，但更令他难受的是他发现自己并不忍心真正地拒绝陈伟霆，如果陈伟霆能够从自己身上获得欢愉，他就觉得这些并非不可以忍受。

“你慢点…你慢点…陈伟霆……阿…霆……”

陈伟霆呼吸一滞，一连串记忆深处的画面浮现眼前。

“阿霆，我很喜欢你。”

“阿霆，我想做你的人。”

“阿霆，你要走了吗？那我留下来吧。我等着，接你回来。”

……

“阿霆，你能不能，让我做唯一的那一个？”

……

“霆哥，预备第三大队的基干中队违禁配发武器，正在分批潜入香港。”

……

陈伟霆用一个吻堵住了李易峰的嘴，动作渐渐变得轻缓起来。

————————————————

从A2开往B区的通勤车上，只有林诚和乔格两个人，林诚开车，乔格坐在他身后。

车开到林荫路上时，乔格突然身体前倾，横臂绕过林诚的脖颈，将他拴紧在椅背上。

林诚紧抓了一下方向盘，又缓缓松开，笑着说：“乔格少爷，小的命不足惜，您可是千金之躯。”

乔格也笑：“哪能啊，伤了你，威廉可不会放过我”，他凑在林诚耳边：“我就是问问，那个小孩儿跟威廉多久了？”

“他只比您小一岁”

“哦——那还不是小孩儿？”

林诚不和他争辩，一心开车。

乔格接着问道：“上次那个不是看着挺乖的么？怎么也扔了？”

林诚看看镜子“您都不知道，我上哪儿知道去。”

“可我觉得我越来越看不懂他了——这个是你给找的？”

林诚沉默了一会儿，说：“…不是。”

“那是怎么来的？”

林诚闭口不言。

乔格催他：“说话呀”

“您别难为我，乔格少爷。”

乔格笑：“我就喜欢难为你啊”

林诚一言不发地把车开到给乔格安排的临时住所，一脚刹住，说：“到了”

乔格慢慢放开他，靠在车座背上说：“还没回答我的问题。”

林诚关掉通勤车电源，从驾驶座下来，站到地上：“霆哥的东西，只有霆哥能处置，抱歉乔格少爷。”

乔格收起笑容，少有的严肃起来：“如果他错了呢？”

“错就错了呗，谁能永远没错？我们这些人，不就是为错误准备的吗？”

乔格不屑地摇头：“你和阿善真是一点都不像，如果阿善和你一样，你的霆哥七年前就死了。”

“我没有从小陪在霆哥身边，但阿善如果活到今天，也做不了我。您说呢，乔格少爷？”

乔格从通勤车上跳下来，理理衣服，说：“进来喝一杯吧。”

林诚没动——“挺晚了，要不您早点休息？”

乔格呲牙一笑：“怕我给你下药啊？”

林诚咬牙，说：“您先请。”

————————————————

李易峰疲惫不堪地躺在卧室的床上，一根手指也懒得动。

他和陈伟霆前后做了两次，一次比一次刺激，不知道后来是不是陈伟霆良心发现，倒是让他舒服了不少，但是李易峰没有忘记陈伟霆此前的粗暴行径。第二次做完后李易峰就开始坐在台阶上装死，在陈伟霆洗完拽着他准备回屋时，李易峰表示“谁知道你一会儿会不会又兽性大发一次，我要下楼睡。”

陈伟霆没当真地说：“我过生日你下楼睡，你明天早上再把周姨他们吓着。”

李易峰说不过他，放弃使用苍白的语言，开始静坐示威。

示威持续了一分钟。

然后陈伟霆直接把他扛起来，抓条长浴巾就进屋了。

水滴滴答答淋湿了一路，进了卧室陈伟霆先把浴巾往床上一扬，然后把他扔到了浴巾上，接着跪上床就准备替他擦。

李易峰立刻活了，他抓起浴巾一个边滚开，把自己围成个木乃伊，大声拒绝“你别摸我了！”

但是最后还是陈伟霆帮他解开的浴巾。

而后李易峰就躺在床上一副本人已死，有事烧纸的样子。陈伟霆把浴巾甩到一边，爬上床看了他一会儿，凑近吻他一口，说：“谢谢你，礼物我很喜欢。”

李易峰白他一眼：“下次不给了。”

陈伟霆：“你的死一大半是自己作的。”

李易峰不吭声了。

等陈伟霆在他身边躺下来，李易峰一动不动地问：“乔格之前，你还有几个？”

这个问题很久没有得到回答，直到他等得动了动脑袋，陈伟霆才说：“一个”

“谁啊？”

陈伟霆问：“有人和你说过什么吗？”

“什么？”

陈伟霆瞥他一眼，伸手往他小腹探去。李易峰条件反射地弓起身子保护自己，两只手一起去挡陈伟霆：“明天还有谈判！”

陈伟霆按住他两只手：“回答我问题”

“你这是屈打成招！”

陈伟霆慢慢放开他，说：“累了就赶紧睡”

————————————————

晚上的疯狂没有成为第二天放松的理由，他们一早准时起床，正在吃早点时，周姨来报说：“乔格少爷到了”

陈伟霆点头：“让他进来吧”

乔格进门直奔餐厅，看见正吃东西的陈伟霆和李易峰，自己坐到另一边，拍拍站在桌边的小金说：“帮我加副餐具。”

小金还没见过谁在A2如此随便，失措地看陈伟霆，见陈伟霆正低着头，于是就近又去看李易峰。

李易峰刚想给他打眼色让他去，高伯已经拿着一副碗筷到餐桌旁为乔格摆好，说：“乔格少爷过来怎么也没提前招呼。”

“我也不知道您家霆哥不方便啊——高伯带徒弟了？”

高伯呵呵一笑“是啊”，然后直接带着小金回厨房了。

乔格坐下来叉起一块奶酪饼边吃边说：“我昨天灌了小林两瓶酒，你上午给他放假吧。”

陈伟霆抬眼，说：“他一会儿得送你去机场。”

“我改签了。”

陈伟霆放下牛奶杯说：“你不应该在我这儿待太长时间。”

“那就改到下午吧”他用叉子指下李易峰：“等一会儿他走了，我有事跟你说。”

这种大早上起床专程赶来示威的精神彻底挑衅了李易峰的胜负欲和占有欲。他看看乔格，抓起杯子一口气把里面的牛奶喝光，擦擦嘴站起来说：“你们聊，我先走了。”

陈伟霆拉他：“哎”

李易峰回头笑笑，看见陈伟霆唇上还带着牛奶的印迹，直接用一个吻抹净，说：“中午回不来，晚上我争取早一点。对了，年会放在阿拉斯加怎么样？听说那儿极光很美，没准乔格少爷还能帮我们介绍介绍。”

陈伟霆看他一会儿，说：“好，我告诉金阳。”

等李易峰拿着自己的公文包换鞋走了，赶来关门的周姨再转头一看乔格，脸色都有点不大对。


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

生日宴过后的第三天，李易峰在办公室接到张海平的报告说：“珩少打电话来，问您什么时候方便，她想去看看赵晓宇。”

李易峰一拍脑门，差点把孟二小姐这茬忘了。

孟付珩不希望大张旗鼓地到德林达依的基地里去，于是准备在KAW基地外安排他们见面。恰巧港口设计团队最近要到缅甸做实地考察，他可以顺便把班都和吴沙一起带过去，准备初步着手缅甸的工作。

他之前惦记着陈伟霆的生日宴，把医务室的案子交给了张海平去办，这会儿想起来问道“上次杜泽同的事查得怎么样了？”

张海平说：“人力给了基础档案，马部长和安室长也给了一部分资料，我们从目前的调查结果看，认为这个内鬼没有在云峰内被发展的可能，而是从一开始就安插进来的。这个人存在一个接受外界信息的渠道，我们认为他在云峰内还有一个上线，但具体联络办法还没有掌握。目前我们在审讯中使用的方法还比较克制，在口供方面收获不大。”

李易峰知道张海平这是在暗示他开放刑讯权限，但他到底心存不忍，便没有说话，想等陈伟霆再过问时做个样子，差不离就把人都打发出去，揭过这一页。

他原定下午六点出发前往缅甸，想借机躲了陈伟霆。自从生日宴结束后，陈伟霆天天晚上逮着他一通折腾，导致他现在在A2睡觉都有点发怵。

行程安排被报告给陈伟霆时对方一眼看穿，但只是告诉他：“早点走吧，六点走等落地天都黑了。”

李易峰觉得无所谓：“有时差呢，四点走到那儿天一样黑。”

“本来就应该是早上出的差，谁让你非要下午走。”

李易峰也没指望陈伟霆看不出他的意思，六点出发到缅甸当地时间都快晚上十点了，约等于跑去睡觉，这会儿被点破连借口都懒得找，眼睛直勾勾地盯着电视，全当没听见。

陈伟霆觉得这位小祖宗现在越来越难伺候了，只好自顾自地说：

“还是中午吃完走吧，注意安全。”

李易峰答的飞快：“行。”

————————————————

缅甸站总部暂时放在港口公司的办公区里，这里和厂区毗邻，四周用集装箱垒起五层高的围挡，第六层则是用集装箱改的哨台，东侧设一处日常对外进出通道，西侧设一处对工地的便捷通道，一中队已经进驻，安全性上还算有保障。

办公区内各部门布局已经基本确定，内调处在东北方向，东南方是武装人员营房，西边是整个港口公司的办公楼和宿舍。

李易峰安排着搭起两栋两层高的活动板房，一栋做宿舍一栋做办公，不过宿舍楼里目前就安排了五个人的住处——他自己、张海平、武松、班都和吴沙。

在李易峰已经获得的信息范围里，此前内部调查处的外勤部门包括东南亚、欧洲、北非、南非四个地区总站以及澳洲站、北美站、南美站、北亚站四个直属站，缅甸站是作为内调处的第五个直属站被设立的。

按照一般地区建站的规定，站内要设情报组、技术组和行动组，组长由总站一级任命，站长有推荐权。但作为直属站的缅甸站并不受东南亚地区总站管辖，内调处也迟迟没有提给他分派情报站骨干的事，大约是在等和锡那罗亚集团的谈判结束一并处理。

汽车先后经过值勤武装人员的两次检查通过大门，停到了办公楼门口，李易峰几人从车上下来，看到门口的牌子上写的是“德林达依港口公司（陈氏）内部调查室”，这就是缅甸站的对外称谓了。

他们到时房子里正准备装立式空调，公司后勤部的司机把车停到门口，由当地的工人卸货入门摆放。现场指挥的是个当地翻译，司机冲他喊：“一屋一个，做独立回路”，翻译答应后马上转头用缅语指挥工人。

班都看着门口空地上的十几台空调，想起过去在训练营地里营长办公室那个老旧的挂式进口空调，反水以来笼罩在心头的愧疚、不安和可能被报复的恐惧突然淡了。

食堂听说今天几位重要领导都在，下午时搬出了刚入库的芒果和柚子切块，加上鲜榨椰汁转着整个办公区给各部门发。

李易峰让张海平给班都和吴沙安排房间，他自己带着武松到办公楼里去找唐军。

唐军看见武松一愣，问：“这位是？”

李易峰介绍说：“这是武松，原先在保卫处，现在跟着我。”

武松敬个礼说：“唐队长”

唐军还礼，然后问李易峰：“哪两个字？”

武松：“就是打虎的那个武松”

唐军哑然，显然也没想到武松的汉语这么好。

李易峰切入正题说：“我来是麻烦唐队帮我个忙。”

唐军早有思想准备：“您说”

“您那边有个人我明天得借用一下，时间不长，完事我就让他回去。”

“谁？”

“叫赵晓宇。”

唐军在自己电脑上登录保卫处系统，输入赵晓宇的名字，调出电子档案，没有从上面看出任何端倪，便说：“好，明天早上我让他找您报到。”

晚饭是在食堂吃的，公司的食堂办了一大一小两个，大食堂在办公区外的工地上，为雇佣的当地人提供饮食，小食堂在公司办公楼里，专为陈氏自己人供餐。

小食堂晚上做的炖鱼，清蒸螃蟹，龙虾煲粥，外加一些贝类和牡蛎，彻头彻尾一顿海鲜宴。李易峰把班都和吴沙带到小食堂一起吃的饭，这些东西他们过去在南掸邦军里时还偶尔吃过，但离开缅甸后就没有这个机会了，他们的情报外勤部门经费十分紧张，没有多余资金供他们铺张。两个人既已投诚，对李易峰的态度都小心的很，之前一段时间李易峰对他们不闻不问，让班都很是忐忑，在食堂打过饭便带着吴沙远远地坐到了角落里。

但不想很快李易峰也端着盘子坐到了他们对面，像忘记了之前双方所有不快一般，甚至是有些亲切地问他们：“口味还适应吗？”

班都忙回答：“很适应。”

李易峰说：“看来这边海产品很丰富，你们以前在南掸邦军里也是吃这些东西吗？”

话题被自然而然地引向南掸邦军，班都也非常配合地回答说：“南掸邦军的经济状况是比较困难的，那里不临海，这些海产品往内陆走价格越来越贵，而且运输困难，高级军官偶尔能吃到一些，但没有这么好。”

“跟我说说南掸邦军的情况吧。”

班都原本在南掸邦军司令部中担任情报参谋，挂上校衔。司令召耀世派他到香港时承诺他一旦有所建树即擢升为少将，本来如果能成功破坏缅甸政府和泰国以及陈氏方面的合作的话，班都就可以升职了，但结果没有办成，反而把自己也搭了进来。

根据班都的介绍，南掸邦军拥有部队两万余人，情报机构规模约在两千人左右，主要活动范围是在缅甸境内，境外大约有一百多人，主要分布在老挝、泰国、中国云南、美国。李易峰又问他在香港还有没有其他情报力量，班都肯定地回答没有了。

李易峰问他：“你们和柯俊仁是什么关系？他为什么会帮你们？”

班都说：“我们和香港的民主派人士都有接触，只是和柯议员走的最近，具体联络是司令亲自负责的，我不清楚。”

李易峰问：“你们什么时候开始有联系？都交易过哪些方面的情报？”

“联系是从陈氏计划在德林达依建设港口开始，柯议员一直在给南掸邦军提供陈氏关于缅甸的最新决策。”班都很敏感的使用客观称谓来避免自己和南掸邦军再绑在一起，“此前缅甸的特贸货源多是来自云南、泰国和孟加拉，大部分掌握在民族武装的手里，如果陈氏成功在缅甸南部开一个特贸通道，对反政府武装都是一个大打击。糯康是一个比较极端的人，而且他不是政治人物，做事没什么约束，就想用比较激进的办法阻止政府和陈氏之间的合作。”

“所以糯康只是做了你们不方便做的事。”

班都有些尴尬，但还是说：“您是内行，咱们做这个的，顾不了这么多啊。”

李易峰当然明白这个道理，接着问道：

“你对缅甸政府的官员了解吗？”

班都知道他的意图，说道：“南掸邦军在仰光整理过一份档案，是对亲政府的军、政、学、商人员情报价值的分析，仰光情报站的站长曾是我的学生，我可以试试和他联系，拿到这份档案。”

李易峰立刻说：“如果需要帮助可以尽管开口。”

班都利落地放下筷子挺直后背，说：“是，谢谢长官！”，而后又收小声音说：“吴沙过去做我的助手十分得力，这次我也想带他一起去做我的通信员。”

李易峰看看一边一直不说话的吴沙，说道：“没问题，我们以后就是同事了，过去的事希望大家都不要放在心上。等这次你们拿到档案，让小海带吴沙再去医院检查检查，之前的枪伤尽量不要留下病根。”

吴沙这才有些生硬地小声说：“谢谢长官”

————————————————

入夜后，工地上施工的声音渐消，公司驻地里挂在活动板房外稀稀落落的灯泡被点亮，宿舍窗户里也透出些光，但人员走动时仍要用手电照明。

东侧朝外的大门一过十一点就随着夜班执勤人员的上岗关闭了，大门内侧支起的探照灯开始工作，配合着装备了夜视观察仪的暗哨监视着驻地外的一草一木。

驻地里的人员晚上大多留在宿舍里，偶尔有两两一组的巡逻人员打着手电经过，李易峰站在宿舍的窗前研究了一会儿他们的巡逻路线，突然觉得有些无聊。

他抓起手机犹豫一会儿，还是给陈伟霆发了一条消息过去：睡了吗？

五分钟过去没有回信

李易峰有点后悔，好不容易跑出来这会儿又给人家发信息，也太没面子了！于是把手机扔到一边上床睡了。

第二天睁眼时抓过手机一看，里面躺着两条回复：

刚才在写邮件

晚安

他想回一条，但看表才六点多，再加上时差，这会儿陈伟霆肯定还没起，于是放弃了。

赵晓宇大约八点时全副武装的来找他报到，光看脸型都要比之前瘦削不少，皮肤也晒黑了些，手上还有些破皮。

赵晓宇见到是他表情惊讶，李易峰把他叫进办公室去，说：“很意外？”

赵晓宇当然很意外，对李易峰和陈伟霆之间的关系越了解，就越想不到会在这里见到李易峰。

“您在这边是？”

“喏，门口写着了。”

赵晓宇记得门口看见的“内部调查室”五个大字，还有些不确定地问“您到公司来了？”

“之前在云峰时就说过，你谢我谢早了，以后咱们有的是机会见面。”

赵晓宇苦笑一声：“难怪父亲会同意我转岗。”

李易峰认真地说：“即使从我的角度看，也并不觉得转岗是一个好的选择，你的愿望是好的，但在战场上生存是需要一些天赋的，以你的条件本来没有必要冒险。”

赵晓宇把下颚带松开，将头盔抓在手上，再把翘起的头发压下去，笃定地说：“恰好相反，李先生，来到这里后，我更认为自己的选择是正确的了。”

李易峰觉得他确实有些地方不一样了。

————————————————

赵晓宇和孟付珩的见面安排在公司外，两个人聊了什么李易峰没有听，反正时间不短。

李易峰和武松一直坐在车上等，孟付珩的卫队原本寸步不离，孟付珩轰了他们几次才退开。

林子里蚊虫多，李易峰穿着短袖不一会儿就被多处叮咬，充当司机的武松见状把车上防蚊虫的贴片和喷雾拿出来给他：“林子多的地方虫子就是多，您防着点，小心有毒。”

李易峰过去习惯了这种环境，也不在意，自己从座位下面的储物箱里翻出一件迷彩来。他们是借用的公司的皮卡，车上杂物不少。

李易峰把迷彩上衣套在外面，把袖口和领口扎紧，裤子暂时没换。

武松一看，说：“这身您穿着还真精神，我以后专门给您准备一套吧？”

李易峰也有些感慨，这一身过去穿了多少年，以为进了四局以后不会有机会再碰这衣服，没想到熟悉的感觉又回来了。

“行，准备一套以后出门时穿。”

等蚊虫转而攻击李易峰的脚踝，让他开始思考要不要把裤子和靴子也换上时，孟付珩终于和赵晓宇说完了话，两人一起走了过来。

“孟二小姐，你们再不结束我都准备回去了，公司还有会呢。”李易峰说

孟付珩看着赵晓宇上了车，猛一拍李易峰身边的车门：“下来！”

“干嘛？”

孟付珩扫一眼武松，对李易峰说：“有话跟你单独讲。”

李易峰只能推开车门下车，跟着孟付珩往树林深处走去。在林子里走了一百多米，李易峰见她还没停下的意思，开口道：“差不多了吧，再远你的卫队该不放心了。”

孟付珩转过身面向他，慢慢朝他迈近，李易峰迅速警惕地后退一步。

孟付珩不高兴地问：“你躲什么？”

“一朝被蛇咬十年怕井绳，珩少，我怕你了。”

“你才是蛇，眼镜蛇。”

李易峰心里一万头草泥马奔过，决定以后跟何思正说再也不接受这种吓人的代号了。

不过孟付珩的下一句话就让李易峰无心旁顾了，她说：“姐姐很关注德林达依。”

“什么意思？”

孟付珩深深地看他一眼，说：“你当初在这边做过什么你心里有数，我可以告诉你，姐姐轻易不会插手霆哥的事。”

所以一旦出手，就必不是小事。

李易峰顿时明白之前生日宴时在会议室外孟凡星看他的眼神为何那么奇怪，毫无疑问，没有陈伟霆的授意，孟凡星是绝不会追究当初发生在德林达依的事件的。

李易峰此前所有的不安突然化为现实，同时伴随着对陈伟霆的恐惧。在他以为已经获取了陈伟霆足够的信任时，事实给了他当头一棒。

调查是从什么时候开始的？进行到哪一步了？

他记起那天晚上在书房里的对话——陈伟霆对他在杜泽同被杀事件中的嫌疑高高举起轻轻放下，用一连串极具诱惑性的语言转移了他的注意力，接着就是其后长达一个月的蜜月期，这一切都深深迷惑了他。

陈伟霆的告白他信了。

陈伟霆叮嘱他加紧调查杜泽同事件，他信了。

陈伟霆说没有给德林达依的港口公司开会是为了等待和锡那罗亚集团的谈判结果，他信了。

陈伟霆用恰到好处的怀疑、恰到好处的压力、恰到好处的信任，让他相信了陈伟霆对他的喜欢已经压过理智这一荒谬结论。当陈伟霆对他说“我不问你，不是因为我不想知道了，只是因为你不想说”的时候，他天真的信了。

陈伟霆一边示他以最大信任，一边用最强大的力量来寻找他的破绽。陈伟霆甚至没有动用林诚和最方便调遣的内调处，而是选择了孟凡星这个看似迂回的路线。于是即便那个早晨他与孟凡星擦肩而过，也从未想过孟凡星到A2就是为他而来。而就算堪称毫无根基的他与孟系二把手孟凡星之间有着如此巨大的差距，陈伟霆依然拖着德林达依港口公司的高层会迟迟不开，名正言顺的让他留在香港，把整个缅甸交给孟凡星去发挥。

狮子搏兔，亦尽全力。

这份决心放在陈伟霆的身上，更令人生畏。

如果李易峰不是他敌人，此时大约会愤怒，会委屈，会失望。但李易峰是他的对手，于是此刻感受到的只有对方蛰伏待发一击必杀的凛冽寒意，巨大的威胁让李易峰已经顾不得是非恩怨，他甚至没有任何情绪——这源自多年训练而成的绝境下的极致冷静。

既然有人出了牌，那就只有赢下这一局。

陈伟霆在怀疑他，孟凡星在调查他，但现在他有了准备，这些就不足以致命。他的背后有四局，这是他最大的底牌，也是陈伟霆绝对想不到的底牌。可是在他打出这张牌前，他要搞明白，孟付珩作为孟家的二小姐，她的姐姐在对付自己，她为什么会来为自己通风报信。

“你为什么要告诉我这个？”李易峰问

孟付珩答非所问：“照顾好晓宇哥哥。”

李易峰好笑地问：“你是不是很喜欢你的晓宇哥哥？”

孟付珩不放过挤兑他的机会：“如果和霆哥对你的喜欢相比，应该会再多一点。”

李易峰纳罕：“我觉得愿意照顾赵晓宇的人应该会很多，为什么非得找我？”

孟付珩一笑：“你误会了，没有非得找你，只是先找你而已，你死了我再去找别人。”

李易峰头疼地说：“孟二小姐，你这样让我很想拉你垫背啊。”

“最好别，否则那些跟过你的人可就没人能保了。我听林诚哥哥说，当初张海平为了你在内调处撑了三天，一句话没讲。你要出了事，第一个连累的就是他。”

李易峰皱眉问：“什么时候？”

孟付珩惊奇地说：“你都不知道？”

李易峰略一思索，说：“我大概知道了。”

“你们还真是有意思”孟付珩笑着说“张海平有没有给你讲过他以前在内调处的事？”

“没有仔细讲过”，李易峰说。

“那好啊”孟付珩说“做个交换怎么样？你回答我一个问题，我讲给你听。”

“你问。”

“你觉得你在什么情况下会离开陈氏？”

“分手的情况下？”李易峰随口答道

孟付珩：“你能有些诚意吗？”

李易峰嗤之以鼻：“我要是问你‘你在什么情况下会背叛孟家’，你能怎么回答？”

孟付珩说：“那不可能。”

李易峰说：“我也一样——要不你换个问题好了。”

就在此时，孟付珩携带的对讲机里响起了卫队队长的声音：“珩少，树林里不安全，您别待太长时间，要不到外面来说话吧。”

孟付珩不耐烦地回答：“知道了，这就出去。”

抬头再看李易峰，也没问别的，直接说道：“张海平在内调处训练时成绩很好，本来是准备进三室的，不过他们最后有一项服从性测试——上级会给出一个错误指令，来测试队员是否会服从。这个测试张海平没过，当时林诚哥哥还挺可惜他，就和刘秘书商量，把他先放到陈办去了。林诚哥哥跟我说，没有不能用的人，全看会不会用，他觉得张海平只是不适合内调处的工作而已，换一个地方会更好，那时我还不信，不过现在我有点明白他的意思了。”

————————————————

李易峰一行最后和孟付珩直接在树林里分道扬镳，开车返回了公司驻地。

皮卡开进大门时，大门内侧不远处站着个人，李易峰认出他正是之前在基地里见过的一名中队长，名叫吴鹤元。

赵晓宇喊着武松把车停下，对李易峰说：“我们队长在，李先生要是没事，我就先归队了。”

李易峰点头答应，看着赵晓宇跳下车去向吴鹤元报到，似乎已经完全融入到新环境中了。

“我昨天听到他们讨论这个中队长，好像还挺厉害的。”武松看到吴鹤元的领章，一眼认出他的身份。

“哦？”

原来，KAW基地初建时物资匮乏，后勤先给他们搞了一批水果换口味外加补充维生素，结果基地里一批从非洲和俄罗斯被揪来的家伙，吃起东西毫不客气，香甜的水果比起压缩干粮好吃不知道多少倍，一个月的定量不到一周就吃光了。后勤一边急吼吼地补货一边飞速推出了定量配给，痛心疾首地控诉一中队那群暴殄天物的家伙，居然把世界上最优秀品种的芒果当饭吃。下面一群初来乍到的吃货还没搞清当地状况，以为自己吃了多贵重珍稀的东西，还有点不好意思，对后勤方面的要求高度配合。结果没过几天等人头混熟后，消息终于瞒不住了，那堆水果的采购价就没有超过一块钱一斤的——还是港币。

为此一中队差点炸了营，他们的基干分队是从各处集中起来的，不像其他两个从VTE调来的分队在东南亚待惯了，什么东西都不好奇。更重要的是，他们刚到吴鹤元手下，新长官威信还没立起来，队伍里也没有意见领袖，在约束力上有所欠缺，一点小事就容易让这群天老大我老二的雇佣兵们逼宫团建。

吴鹤元亲自跑到后勤和大队部协调，当天就撤销了配给制，保障了手下对生活品质的“合理追求”。对此一中队不少新人都很佩服，但是老兵们就不一样了，新长官的退让被他们视为自己反抗的成果，既然这一次成功了，那下一次还可以这么干，反正拿自己也没有办法。

就在老兵们还在寻找其他“合理追求”的时候，三天后的凌晨四点，一中队的紧急集合铃突然被拉响了。吴鹤元站在广场上对他们发布任务：一辆运输车在25公里外的公路上发生事故，上面载有我们的重要物资，政府军通知我们过去处置。各分队携带武器和半个基数弹药，一切辎重物品不带，立刻出发。

一中队全员一百七十余人，在熹微晨光中，进行了一次25公里的轻装战斗拉动，各分队由老兵骨干担任侦查尖兵，保障行军路线安全。中队全员到达指定地点共耗时两小时四十分钟，老兵们看起来状态十分稳定，但有些新人已经跑吐了。

吴鹤元抵达现场后和临时帮忙看物资的政府军军官略做交接，转过头来对他们宣布：弟兄们，咱们把物资扛回去！

大家定睛一看地上的重要物资——五吨芒果，不等他们回过神来，缅甸政府军已经绝尘而去，只留他们一群人在风中凌乱。

负重摊到人头上将近三十公斤，加上他们携带的武器弹药，人均负重35公斤。而且芒果是装在塑料筐里，背也不好背，抱也不好抱，最后只能各分队按人头分箱，就地砍树枝编绳，有的人放在地上拖，有的两个人前后抬，仿佛回到了石器时代。

吴鹤元单手拽着一筐芒果穿梭在队伍里给大家打气：“我们挽救的是关系我们生活品质的重要物资！大家加快速度！晚饭在等着我们！”

一中队返程用了将近九个小时，一大批新人没有扛住，被老兵用枪带拽着跟物资一起拖回去的，到基地时已经过了下午四点，一群人摊在集合广场上连爬起来的力气都没了。吴鹤元挨个把人踹起来“还吃不吃饭！起来洗澡！不洗的不许进食堂！”

大家纷纷表示：我们不进食堂，我们就在地上吃。

吴鹤元：那怎么行？咱们是重视生活品质的人，宁可不吃也不能干这种没档次的事。

老兵们欺负人在行，认怂更在行，一针见血地求饶：“队长我们不追求生活品质了，以后您说什么就是什么，我们有口气喘就行。”

那之后好几天，一中队的人从食堂领个苹果都跟做贼一样，看的大伙儿啧啧称奇。

李易峰听了这个故事，笑着说：“如果是这样我就放心了。”

回到内调室，李易峰马上找来班都，为他安排了一项紧急任务。

“想办法帮我打听，是不是有人在调查当时亚洲之虎袭击我的事情。”

班都听到这个任务愣了一下，说：“这个事情当时也没有保密，缅甸政府、泰国政府、包括陈氏，大家其实都知道是怎么回事。”

李易峰知道陈伟霆就是冲着那天晚上的自己和亚洲之虎的交锋来的，但是这话他没法跟班都说。虽然班都之前说的挺好听——“只听他一个人的”，但那是基于班都对陈氏内部的情况并不了解，如果班都知道他在对抗陈伟霆和孟凡星，就相当于掌握了他在陈氏最大的秘密，难免要生出异心来，鬼才信一个叛徒能对自己忠心不二。

他没有理会班都的疑惑，用近乎蛮不讲理的方式说道：“我的意思是，我要知道现在市场上所有与那场袭击有关的消息。”

班都以其多年的情报部门工作经验快速理解了这个新上司的意图——

这件事对上司很重要

上司不想和他说太多

上司不希望更多人知道这件事

他没有在意李易峰强硬的姿态，反而为对方愿意交托给自己这种特殊任务而表现出的信任感到欣喜，他立刻说：“是，我先办这件事，然后再去仰光。”

————————————————

下午时莫桑比克的设计团队来为公司高层介绍港口方案，李易峰带着张海平出席了会议。

设计团队来自陈氏的贝拉港口公司，先后给参会人员发了贝拉港特贸码头的设计图、带有介绍的集团内刊，而后由团队的主讲人罗邦东向他们热情地介绍了改良版港口设计方案的优越性。

“按照新规划，我们可以同时满足海上转运、海上物资登陆和陆上物资出海的需求。”

“码头上设置转运仓，需要做海上转运的物资进入转运仓，要求物资停放时间不能超过六小时。”

“需要登陆和出海的物资进入特贸通道，在这里人货分离，设置安检区、交货区、验货区、应急通道，可以供买卖双方人员见面，同时允许双方做货物验收，全部使用电磁屏蔽材料建设，来保障双方安全。同时在地下井加装一个小宗贵重商品的运输通道，主要用来运送药品、贵金属这样的商品。”

“应急通道通往公司的驻在地，用作突发情况下的人员撤离途径。”

……

“新方案比之前主要有这么几点变化，一是信号屏蔽，现在各类追踪设备更新太快了，有时探测器确实查不出来，我们直接屏蔽电磁信号是最保险的，尤其一些老客户对这个改进非常认可；二是人货分离，尤其是武器类交易——不然咱们检查时确实都查的挺好，身上连把刀都没带，结果见面一验货枪就在箱子里装着，谁一发疯打死几个咱们根本来不及反应，这就不好了，所以人货分开，买方派最多三名验货员，独立验货，验货室和交货室之间用内部有线电话沟通，没有问题直接交钱；三是地下通道建设，这个以前是因为技术成本太高，尤其港口码头，往下挖不了几米就见水了，施工难度大，不过现在技术发展很快，像盾构机这样的工程机械建造成本比以前都降低不少，还有的是以前做不出来现在能做出来了，这样就给我们的工程设计提供了更多的可能性。”

……

对李易峰来说，这场会议就像上课一样，展现在他面前的是陈氏与各国政府多年来斗智斗勇的“智慧结晶”，在对抗政府部门这条路上陈氏走的足够远也足够认真，即使是李易峰坐在这里也并没有太多的反感和厌恶情绪，这让他自己也很诧异，但事实上他似乎真的随着罗邦东的讲解把他们正在讨论的问题抽象成为一个“技术方案”，让人无法直接意识到这个方案的目的是实施违法犯罪行为——当然，在陈伟霆的眼中，或许法律的存在也是一个值得探讨的问题。

他想到陈伟霆，很快思维又转移到陈伟霆和孟凡星对他的调查上，他拿出手机给陈伟霆发了一条信息，说公司里还有事，今晚先不回去了——他要在这里等到班都的回信，否则一旦回到香港，沟通就变得更困难了。

陈伟霆很快回复他：还需要几天？

李易峰有些烦躁，他现在已经很难用正常的心态来看待陈伟霆对他行踪的追问了，简单回复道：说不好

陈伟霆：方便时可以给我打电话

李易峰：好

————————————————

密达市亚洲之虎的驻地外，夜色中一支六人巡逻队呈两列行进在树林间，打头的是蓬奥。亚洲之虎久驻此地，缺少敌人，队员又都是身经百战的雇佣兵，行进间气氛并不紧张。

“如果在以前，巡逻这样的事怎么会让我们做？”队伍里有人嘀咕着说

一个人阴阳怪气地接道：“新人需要睡觉，少睡一个小时可能会困死。”

“蓬奥，听说了吗？萨库也要被调走了。”

蓬奥一惊，回头问：“什么时候的事？”

“晚上吃饭的时候，你没有在。萨库被调到非洲了，说那里需要训练教官。训练非洲人，能有什么好处拿？这就是报复。”

“那个吉亚有什么本事？不就是靠着讨好了果敢人。我们死这么多兄弟，他都忘了。”

“蓬奥，不能再这么下去了，果敢人在排挤我们，我们得想个办法了。”

“如果亚洲之虎待不下去，我们不如换个地方。”

巡逻队一时安静下来，只余下脚踩树叶的莎莎声。

不久有人说：“蓬奥…我倒是觉得，这是个办法。”

于是剩下的人纷纷应和：“是的蓬奥，在哪里都一样。”

蓬奥把抓着护木的左手松开让手臂架到枪上节省力气，他问：“你们都这么想吗？”

几个人陆续回答：“是”

蓬奥说：“你们最近不要出任务了。”


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：霆峰霆 大哥*卧底 ooc 没有文笔 不讲逻辑 私设如山 随缘填坑

班都在南掸邦军中做情报参谋经历让他不仅认识许多各个武装力量的情报军官，同时熟悉大量当地的情报贩子。

两天后，班都就从当地一名情报贩子得知了，有人在高价收购关于几个月前亚洲之虎袭击德林达依的消息，根据情报贩子的描述——收购人看起来需求十分迫切，消息一天内就铺满了缅甸，只是因为买的是亚洲之虎的消息，并没有多少人敢公开提起这件事，而且最近似乎提起的人越来越少了。除此以外情报贩子也没能提供其他信息，收购人很谨慎，他们无从猜测收购人的身份。

班都迅速把这件事报告给李易峰。

这个情况比李易峰的想象还要糟糕一些，一个需求迫切的收购人往往会为获得情报不断加码从而保持自己的关注度，提起的人越来越少往往意味着收购人已经获得了自己想要的消息。

他知道消息还是太晚了，陈伟霆没有给他留下更多的时间，以他目前的状态，如果要启用紧急联络再由局里判断救援方式已经来不及。关于德林达依的事知道的人除了他自己就是亚洲之虎的武装人员，如果有人会出卖他，也一定出在亚洲之虎，那么现在最可能帮上他的人就是穆立。

要联系穆立，违规还在其次，首先是怎么才能联系上呢？

现在的穆立和他都不是孤身一人的时候了，他们一个是亚洲之虎的缅甸地区经理，一个是陈氏在缅甸地区的情报头子，他们两个人想见面，双方的外联部门起码得提前三天对接各项事宜，一点不谨慎两个人都得搭进去。

他等不了三天了。

如果消息到了孟凡星手里，只要一通电话陈伟霆就会知道。

他看看站在一旁还在担心探听来的情报是否能让自己满意的班都，觉得自己应该赌一把了。

他拉开抽屉，里面放着几部手机，几张银行卡和几摞现金。他拿出其中一部交给班都，又给他写了一个号码，然后从办公桌下给了他一只密码手提箱，说道：“你和吴沙一起，带一部电台去仰光，到地方后打给我，我会给你下一步指令。”

两个小时后，班都和吴沙就凭借内部调查室的证件搭乘公司飞往仰光的包机出发了。

由于缅甸的移动通信信号很差，当地的手机一出市区就是废铁，李易峰便声称：“要到市里面去考察一下。”

这个要求张海平是比较头疼的——主要是安保不好做，市里人流密集，很容易出危险。不过更让他头疼的还在后面，因为李易峰很快提出了第二个要求——“我得在市里住两天”

张海平生无可恋。

为了满足李易峰到市区考察的要求，唐军派出一只小队随行，为了这只小队能够合理合法地携带武器，张海平又通知了德林达依省相关政府部门。

陈氏集团是缅甸商务部亲自谈来的大投资商，项目落地在德林达依，对省政府来说这就是个大金主。听说有公司的高层想到市区里来考察，省政府的官员们既紧张又兴奋，一边担心哪里做的不够好让金主失望舍不得投资，一边又希望能抓住机会从金主腰包里掏点金子出来。

他们拐弯抹角找到各种关系来打听考察人员的来意和目的，奈何这个连李易峰本人都不知道的考察目的指望公司里其他人能回答出来就更不可能了。只是公司各级员工的语焉不详在缅甸人看来就是守口如瓶的体现，更彰显了这次考察的重要性。

于是陈氏进入缅甸以来有过合作关系的当地公司又进入了大家的视线，官员们频繁造访，希望通过商界的贸易往来获得一点信息，甚至某些只为陈氏供货一两次的企业也被照顾到了。

个别大胆的当地企业更是信誓旦旦地声称“陈氏是希望为接下来的港口工程寻找合适的供货商，我们已经掌握了陈氏内部的招标要求，可以进行有针对性的投标，大大提高中标概率！”

官员们在绝大多数情况下空手而归，还有少部分情况则是被某些大胆的企业忽悠走了一大笔政府扶持资金，担心事情闹大的陈氏德林达依港口公司急忙发布公告：工程招标要求将完全公开，不存在双重标准或内定供货商等情况。

安然躺在酒店里的李易峰想不到外面已经因为他的到来而鸡飞狗跳了。

门外是一分队的人在为他执勤，这支小队由吴鹤元亲自带队，不知道是不是唐军故意的，赵晓宇也被派了过来。

李易峰正好拉着赵晓宇在房间里聊天解闷，到德林达依的第一天连小学考试成绩都聊个清楚。等李易峰手机一响，赵晓宇就拉开门跑出去喝水了。

电话是班都打来的，告诉他：“我们已经到了。”

李易峰告诉他：“密码12345678”

班都差点呛着，半晌才回答“明白”，然后挂断手机，打开了手提箱。

箱子是一张纸和另一个小保险箱，纸上写着：

4028.89MH

oyster

一小时一次

班都用打火机把纸点燃扔掉，指挥吴沙开始呼叫。

————————————————

凌晨三点五十五分

缅甸孟邦毛淡棉的亚洲之虎驻地里，一名通信员头戴耳机守在电台前。

凌晨四点

耳机中再一次传出他熟悉的信号：

嗒嗒嗒

嗒滴嗒嗒

滴滴滴

嗒

滴

滴嗒滴

通信员摘下耳机，把电台收起，走进那栋防卫严密的宿舍楼，在最后一道岗哨被卫兵盘问时轻描淡写地回答说：“长官今天有要务，让我提前叫他起来”，于是卫兵不再拦他。

四点十分，他敲响了穆立的房门，被惊醒的穆立揉着眼睛把他放进去，然后被他一句话吓个激灵：

“有人在呼叫你。”

穆立脑袋一懵，看着他的联络员：“什么？”

“紧急频道从昨晚开始，一小时一次，明语呼叫oyster。”

穆立捂着脸缓缓坐到床上，闷声问：“你觉得是谁？”

他的联络员打开屋里的顶灯，把他赶到办公桌前：“之前你说见到了熟人，是谁难道你不比我更清楚？”

“我得答复他”穆立说“他有危险了，否则不会联系我。”

“自打你从德林达依回来，一直变着法子打压蓬奥一派，这原本没有必要，你们在德林达依到底发生了什么？”

穆立给自己打一杯水，坐下来说：“我看见班长了。”

联络员眼睛瞪大一圈：“消失好几年的那个？”

穆立点头。

联络员抓狂：“你们疯了？这是违纪！严重违纪！你要上军事法庭的！”

“什么玩意儿就军事法庭？那我去蹲大牢，你自己卧底好了，我愿意。”

“我草他大爷！李贺都他妈教的什么兵？”

酒店里的李易峰连打三个喷嚏，门外执勤的卫兵进来为他关上了制冷空调。

————————————————

清晨六点。

吴沙揉着发红的眼角结束了第九次呼叫。

他不知道自己在呼叫谁，也不知道要等来什么答复，这让他怀疑自己的工作或许不会有任何收获。

就在他要向班都提出质疑时，电台里突然传出一串信号：

滴嗒嗒嗒嗒

停顿不到两秒后，又是一遍：

滴嗒嗒嗒嗒

“有回复！”他喊班都

第三遍信号传来：

滴嗒嗒嗒嗒

班都抓起第二只耳机，说道：

“再确认一遍！”

吴沙再一次发送明语广播，不到一秒后又一次接收到了同样的回复。

“确认了！”

班都马上拨通了李易峰的电话：“回复三个一”

李易峰沉默一阵，说：“回复二”

吴沙按下电键：滴滴嗒嗒嗒

对方回复：嗒滴嗒滴

这代表对方已经确认身份。

李易峰接着说：“另一个是87654321”

班都：……

他把另一只保险箱打开，里面同样是一张纸，纸上写着：

113.6

785.10

210.3.17.18

203.49.50

————————————————

亚洲之虎的营地里，联络员看着自己抄录的一串数字，茫然地望着穆立：“这什么东西？”

穆立皱着眉头跟算命一样把自己手指头数了好几遍，说：“没错，抄收吧。”

联络员放弃地摇摇头，结束了通联：“别人都是联络员收发报，你这倒好，倒过来了。”

穆立小声问他：“内务条令背过没有？”

“废话——”然后很快转换为一脸震惊：“草！”

穆立一边在手机上翻吉亚的号码，一边说：“听说朝鲜到现在还用密码本呢，发一回换一次，原始的办法有时也挺好用的。”

————————————————

密达市亚洲之虎驻地外的茶棚里。

“任务就是我执行的，没人比我更了解，但我有一个条件——给我一条船，我和我的兄弟们要去非洲。”

茶棚老板一脸为难：“我们只是做情报交易。”

“少来这套了，敢买亚洲之虎情报的人，送几个人去非洲还是什么难事吗？”

老板想了想，问：“你们有几个人？”

“七个”

老板思索几分钟，说：“你等我的消息。”

————————————————

李易峰在班都成功发出信息后心情轻松了许多，他一面让班都和吴沙留在仰光继续想办法获取那份关于情报价值分析的档案，另一方面自己在德林达依的市区里装模作样地考察了一番。考察的地点主要包括三家饭店、两家歌厅、一家带有按摩服务的私人影院，为他做向导的是当地政府的官员。在亲自体验这些场所前，李易峰从这座城市差强人意的建设情况上完全没有看出城市里拥有如此水平的娱乐服务，最后返回公司驻地时当地的官员依依不舍，让他一定要再来，再给自己一次接待的机会。李易峰简直怀疑他们只是想借自己的名义公款吃喝玩乐而已。

但对德林达依省的官员来说，他们似乎也确实没有什么更多可以做的了。缅甸的经济和工业发展状况都摆在那里，即使面对的只是一家企业也有着让他们望尘莫及的实力，他们只能寄希望于把李易峰陪开心了，让他愿意在这片贫瘠的土地上多撒点钱。

在李易峰回到公司驻地不久，穆立也抵达了密达市亚洲之虎的营地。

此前他为了帮李易峰遮掩酒店里发生的事，一直努力将亚洲之虎里参与过行动的人员都外派了出去，如今留在缅甸的还知道当时发生过什么的人，只有蓬奥和几名心腹。所以当他接到李易峰的告警，第一反应就是——蓬奥出问题了。

他联系了留在密达市的吉亚，告诉他严密监视蓬奥的动向，有异常立刻报告，同时自己也开始准备动身前往密达市处理这件事。

但是事情的发展快得出乎他意料，就在他抵达密达市的当天，吉亚就向他报告了关于蓬奥的最新消息：“蓬奥已经接触了情报掮客，准备离开缅甸。”

听到这个消息的穆立双目中闪过一丝杀意，他知道，必须在事情还在他掌控之中的时候处理干净，否则一旦有更多的力量介入进来，事情将变得越来越不可控。

他用不容置疑的语气对吉亚说：“这是背叛。”

吉亚有些犹豫地说：“蓬奥在亚洲之虎的时间很久了，要不要把他喊来对质一下？”

穆立摇头说：“证据是你亲自调查到的，确凿无误，他在这里的心腹不少，我们必须出其不意，一旦打草惊蛇，后果难以预料。”

吉亚只好同意，问他：“那你说我们怎么行动？”

穆立低声说道：“今晚三点，你带几个可靠的人，到蓬奥宿舍，干掉他。”

————————————————

残月西落，亚洲之虎的营地里静谧无声，四周偶尔有树叶晃动，是昼伏夜出的飞禽走兽在捕食。

一串人影借着夜色潜入营房，他们熟练地避过了巡逻队，切断报警器，撬开门锁，不知不觉地摸进了一间宿舍。

一人直扑床铺，但并没有找到他的目标，他低呼一声：“没有人！”

整个小队都愣了，领头的人低喝下令：“搜！”

于是几个人将宿舍里仅有可能藏人的衣柜、浴室都搜了一遍，连办公柜都打开看了，但依然一无所获。

五分钟后，一道凄厉的警报划破夜空，惊醒了整个营地。

睡眼惺忪的亚洲之虎成员们不知所以地跑到集合广场上列队，执勤的头目抓着喇叭不断来回叫喊：

“紧急集合！各队点名！”

广场上顿时充满了此起彼伏的点名和答到声，十分钟后，值班主管向穆立报告了点名情况：“全营应到1124人，实到751人，342人正在执行任务，14人负伤在院，9人休假，8人尚未取得联络。”

穆立肃声命令：“即刻起，全营一级戒备，休假人员全部召回，没有命令一律不准离营。”

值班主管随即向全营转达了命令。

与此同时，营地电令与陈氏KAW基地一线毗邻的队伍加大巡逻力度，加设检查站，没有获得营地指挥部同意不得放任何人越线，擅闯者格杀勿论。

由吉亚带领的小队连夜出发，首先赶到集市上的茶棚，这里早已人去棚空，他们只能依据现场留存的蛛丝马迹进行追踪。穆立判断他们一定不敢在亚洲之虎的地盘上多待，往北是缅北民族地方武装的地方，往西南方向是陈氏的地界，收到李易峰警告的穆立不难判断蓬奥的意图，他现在必须要把蓬奥拦在自己这一侧，否则后果不堪设想。

营地里的通信兵一遍又一遍地扫描着各信道、频次的电波信号，但没有任何收获，他们对蓬奥一行人的位置一无所知。

在穆立布置任务的间歇里，他的联络员一脸担忧地告诉他：“已经查到了，失联的人里有一个是你的卫兵，应该就是他给蓬奥报了信。这个苗头很糟糕——蓬奥是泰国人，他在这里有很大的同情群体，你逼他越紧，反弹越大。有人敢帮他充当耳目，就有人敢把他放到陈氏那边去。”

从凌晨三点开始就承受了巨大压力的穆立疲惫地揉搓着自己的面庞，某种糟糕的预感在他的心头挥之不去。

但他的联络员并不体谅他，不断向他陈述着糟糕的现状“蓬奥的人都是老兵了，吉亚想追上几乎是不可能的，他们熟悉各处的防御布置，你很难拦住他们，一旦越过我们的控制区，或许你能做的只有通知李贺坐最近的一班飞机回国了。”

穆立听了简直想打人，事情为什么会变成这样？

怎么突然就变成这样了？

从接到李易峰的告警开始，似乎事情的走向就越来越难以捉摸，他一直在试图重新掌握蓬奥，重新掌握整件事，但连串的变故让他疲于应对，以至于稀里糊涂就到了失控的局面。

一定是哪里出问题了。

“一定是哪里出问题了”，他喃喃地说。

“或许你就不该让吉亚去盯着蓬奥，蓬奥和情报贩子接触那么久吉亚都没有发现，否则早就该动手了。”他的联络员说道

穆立突然抬起头来，目光灼灼地看着他的联络员。

联络员磕巴了一下：“怎…怎么了？”

穆立说：“我们或许高估了蓬奥的情况”

“高估了？”

穆立放慢了语速，像是讲给他的联络员又像是讲给自己：“陈氏目前跟我们是合作关系，在缅甸又没有根基，他们要收买我们的情报只能找代理人出头。蓬奥和那个情报掮客，根本不会知道真正的买家是谁，最多只能是猜测。今晚他们仓促出逃，自从离开营地就一直保持无线静默，根本没有联络接应的机会——他们比我们更要措手不及。”

他不等联络员做出反应便推门走出这个封闭的房间，径直走入指挥室，指着墙上的地图下令：“立即在我们和陈氏的KAW交界区域以最大限度实施电磁干扰，我要让这里的信息绝缘！”


End file.
